The Saiyan Race Continues
by andreawayne22
Summary: After a mysterious ship lands on Earth, Vegeta and the others discover that there are Saiyan survivors on planet AT-40. This is the story of what happens when Vegeta and his family leave Earth to reclaim the Saiyan throne. Bulma/Vegeta. Bra/OC. Trunks/OC.
1. A New Threat

Hi. I just want to make it clear that I do not own Dragon Ball Z (although it would be super cool if I did).

Also- this is my first attempt at publishing fanfiction. I apologize if there are any grammatical errors. Also, it's been a while since I've watched DBZ so I'm going to hope I get facts right however I am going to try and check them online so I don't make many mistakes.

Please let me know what you think. I actually have a couple of chapters done so far but if you guys aren't interested then I'll just keep them for myself. :)

* * *

It was a Tuesday morning when Bulma saw the ship heading toward earth. Naturally we started growing anxious, what was coming our way? Was it something we should train for? She didn't waste time gathering all of the Z warriors and letting them know of possible danger. 23 days until the ship landed, and it was decided that everyone would get ready. Even if the ship posed no threat.

All the warriors began a strict training schedule. I trained with Trunks pushing him further than I had in the past, while Bra and Bulma worked in the lab, Bra had an idea for a device to hack into the ships computers in order to gain more information about them. And in this way 22 days passed by.

The next morning everyone would be heading out the area where the ship would land. But at the moment I laid in bed silently staring off into the darkness as I thought about everything that I could possibly lose if there was some big threat. My family, nothing else mattered I had learned that when I sacrificed myself in order to deal with Buu.

Bulma and Bra hadn't been able to finish their machine in time, and I knew the woman was angry at that, as well as Bra. I could sense that she was awake still in the lab. I sat up and looked at Bulma's sleeping body. 'I promise to always protect you,' I thought as I headed downstairs and toward the lab.

I heard her before I saw her. "Fucking piece of trash," she said roughly.

"That's not proper language for a princess." I said going around a huge device and finally seeing Bra sprawled on the floor with thousands of cables around her and a small electronic box.

"Hi daddy," she whispered before looking up at me. Every time I looked at her I was reminded of how much she looked like her mother. From the blue hair and eyes to the ivory skin, and genius mind. She had graduated high school at thirteen and finished college at the age of twenty. She had majored in various things but her heart was in inventing. She was so much like her mother.

"Why are you not sleeping?" I asked her, as I watched how she grabbed different cables and tried something with her small device.

"I tried to sleep… but then I had an epiphany" she laughed as she got up and ran toward a table. "Well just look" she passed me a plain sheet of paper in which she had quickly drawn the specs for a machine.

"You think this might actually work?"

"I think so, I realized that what mom and I hadn't been getting right was the code, obviously this ship wouldn't have technology similar to ours, therefore in order to get to it, I developed this." She picked up the device she'd been tinkering with and started connecting two things finally pressing a button and turning on the other machine Bulma and her had been working on. "Pretty much it attracts any sort of intelligent technology, so let me just make sure to get the coordinates of the ship," I watched her move quickly. "And wahlah!" she said and then stood there burrowing her eyebrows when nothing came up in the screen.

"Lets just go to bed Bra. The ship will be here tomorrow and we will know what they want then."

"Ugh, I hate this! It should be working! I swear I've checked the codes a million times." She frantically ran over to the desk and started looking at the papers.

"Bra," I said as I noticed something starting to show on the screen.

"Hold on dad, I just need to get this."

"BRA!" this time she turned around her eyes wide, she was about to tell me not to scream at her when I pointed to the screen. She turned to it amazed.

"I did it!" she turned and started typing things on a keyboard. "Alright! Wow, these guys have been traveling a long time. Ooo they have security cameras, I wonder-" then the screen started showing images.

"Saiyans!" we both said in unison.

"Dad I thought, I thought we were the only ones left?" she asked as she turned around.

"I thought so too." I responded as I continued to look at the group of men that were shown on the screen. All of them were Sayians. But the one that stood out the most wasn't with the others, he sat at a table drinking something as he stared off.

"I'll let everyone know." Bra said as she stood up, "Daddy?" she asked as she looked at me, I hadn't noticed I was now sitting down, staring dangerously at the screen in front of me.

For years I thought we were the only ones left, for years I thought my royal heritage was reduced to Kakarrot and his family. I continued to stare at the Saiyans on the screen.

"I'm fine." I said to Bra, "Wake up your mother and tell her the situation, and contact the others."

"Yes sir." She said as she ran off.

The question still remained. Why are they coming here?

* * *

I promise that the chapters get longer!

And just to make it clear to some people. This story is mostly going to have Vegeta/Bulma, Trunks/OC, Bra/OC, Although I do plan on having appearances from Goku, Goten, and Gohan later. Since I've already written a couple of chapters I can tell you that this story is mainly about Bra and Trunks, of course I will try to get as much Vegeta/Bulma in there because they are seriously the best couple ever.

Also This is T rated but I might change that later on because I will write some very intense chapters later (drug use, maybe sex).

Once again let me know what you think!


	2. We Are Not Alone

After I had told mom the news she hadn't taken long to contact the rest of the gang. Dad still sat staring at the screen and I knew that something was off about him but I didn't question him anymore. This entire time he thought we were alone and now there was proof that we weren't.

Currently I watched as my mother tried to talk to him about something and realized that my brother wasn't here. I searched for his Ki and realized he wasn't in the house. What gives? I wondered as I looked at mom who had bent down to kiss dad on the lips. Gross. I turned around and headed toward the living room.

I could sense in coming Ki's but none of them belonged to Trunks. Quickly I gathered that he had to be either in his or Lara's apartment. Dad is going to flip if he's not here. I tried calling but he didn't answer. So I decided it would be easier if I just got him.

I first stopped by his apartment. Opening the door I walked into the darkened apartment, I couldn't feel any Ki's. Yeah, he wasn't here. I looked around noticing that Trunks new creations. Trunks painted, and he was good too. According to mom he started painting when he turned thirteen, after accompanying her to an art exhibit funded by capsule corp.

He painted as a hobby though, since he was actually the VP of Capsule Corp. All I knew is that he only showed his art to mom and Lara, and there were very few paintings he'd show me. Part of me knew that he thought dad might react negatively to having a son that painted. And it just seemed something we didn't discuss because of Trunks pleas.

I didn't know that he had so many paintings though, I thought as I walked around. Staring at his creations. Most of them were abstract and had a pop art feel to them but lately it seemed he'd been painting Lara, a lot.

There were images of her in forests, lying in a bed, smiling, frowning, so many that I couldn't believe he'd had the time to do all this.

After staring at a painting filled with bright blue colors I remembered that I was looking for Trunks and took off to Lara's apartment, conveniently it wasn't too far.

When I got there I could feel his Ki and Lara's Ki fluctuating at a very high frequency and immediately realized what they were doing. Ugh, can't they go a night without doing that? I remembered the various times I had walked in on them before I learned to read Ki properly.

Trunks had met Lara when he attended a fashion show after party during a business trip to Paris. She was a Dutch model, with long blonde hair, ridiculously tall, and thin, the only thing different about her was that she had huge breasts. She had been all over the fashion news, one of the first models without A cup breasts.

According to Lara, whom I had become rather close to, Trunks had tried seducing her, of which Lara ignored. Turns out Lara was modeling to pay off Law School for her younger brother, she had graduated as an architect but had trouble finding a job at the time, turning to modeling as a backup. Of course my brother thought of her rejection as a game. Finally after weeks of pursuing her he got her to accept a date.

Four years had passed and they were still together. Which was saying something; since previously my brother had gained the title of Playboy. And he'd dated more women than I can count.

I knocked on the door and waited. Finally my brother opened the door wearing his boxers and an annoyed look on his face.

"What are you doing here Bra, I'm kinda busy."

"I finally got the machine to work and managed to get into the cameras of the spacecraft. Everyone is meeting at capsule corp. I'll see you there." I said and turned around before he started asking questions.

When I got back to Capsule Corp I noticed that everyone was in the lab, most of them just watching the screen, while others whispered to each othe. There was Krillin and Android 18 with Marron and her boyfriend. They talked to Yamcha and Master Roshi. Tien and Piccolo stood close by with arms crossed watching the screen. Gohan, and Videl stood with Chi Chi, Pan, Goten, and Uub also talking about something.

Dad still sat in the same position and Mom was talking to Goku off to a side.

"What does this mean Bulma?" I heard Goku ask as I approached.

"I don't know, neither does Vegeta, he says that he doesn't understand how anyone else would survive."

"Do we know why they are headed here?"

"No. They don't seem to have any information on their ship about their reason to come to earth. And I also can't get the microphones to work so I don't know what they are saying."

"How long now mom?" I asked.

"Five hours hun," she said as she looked at me, "where's your brother?" she asked looking around.

Before I could answer Trunks entered the Lab with Lara behind him. She was wearing a Tee and leggings and had pulled her hair into a ponytail, while he wore similar attire. Trunks had told Lara the secret (that he was the son of an alien prince) only a couple of months ago, and I'm pretty sure it was because he plans to propose any time soon.

He walked over to the screen and I saw his eyes grow wide. Lara walked silently and stood next to me kissing my mother on the cheek.

"What's going on?" she asked looking at the screen in wonder.

"Bra got the machine to work, turns out there are more Saiyans out there." My mother answered.

"Do you know what they want?" Trunks asked.

"No idea," my mother stated. Suddenly my father stood, causing everyone to grow quiet.

"Years ago I decided that I was going to protect this planet from any alien invasion. Now, the fact that the ship headed to earth and arriving in only a couple of hours is filled with Saiyans will not change my mind. I am willing to protect this planet from any invasion even if they are my own people." Dad glanced at Goku, and I saw an exchange between them. "That is why, I want to meet the Saiyans as they arrive."

"Why don't we watch them first? See what they want?" asked Gohan off to a side.

"No. I agree with Vegeta. The sooner we figure out what they want the better," Goku spoke.

"There could be a possibility that these Saiyans are here for me." Father said.

"Why?" I asked now.

"I am their true ruler. They could be coming to seek guidance from me, or possibly to kill me. I know that my father wasn't a very popular man; maybe they seek to kill off his offspring."

"If that is the case than they'd look for your brother too." Mother thought out loud, and dad only nodded.

"Well no one is dying." Goku spoke determined. "Whatever these Saiyans want I won't let them kill you Vegeta."

"I don't need your help Kakarot!" My father retorted, and mom walked over to him grabbing on to his arm.

"Alright so it's decided, we will meet them head on when they arrive and find out what they want." Mother said.

"We, is a lot of people woman. You will not be there."

"What do you mean? I want to be there Vegeta."

"I said, no."

I turned around to look at everyone there; everyone was already heading out of the lab knowing that my parents were about to have a fight. I giggled as I thought of how often this happened. My parents were so cute sometimes.

_Later that day…_

My father hadn't let my mother and I stand with them. So we stood a couple of yards away behind a huge boulder with Lara, Videl, and Marron watching as the ship descended.

So my father stood up front with Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan. Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Android 18, Trunks and Goten stood behind him. Everyone was tense, but they had guarded their Ki's so that the oncoming warriors didn't know what their power levels were.

I watched as the ship landed and the doors opened, and then as five warriors walked out. The man who we had watched drinking alone was in the front. He was tall and his hair was short and spikey, typical Saiyan. I watched as everyone just stared at one another for what seemed like a couple of minutes.

Finally the one in front spoke, "We come from a Planet called AT-40 in the 17th universe. We are survivors from Planet Vegeta." I watched him look at the warriors and then look at my father. "My Lord King Vegeta," he said and sank to one knee putting his face down. "We are here to serve you." the Saiyans behind him also sank down to a knee.

There was a very long pause of which I knew my father communicated telepathically with Goku. Then my father approached them.

"You may stand," I heard him command. "Tell me your name and how you came to know where I was."

"My name is Barillious my king, and we received knowledge of your existence when we encountered your brother Tarble."

"Tarble gave you the information?" he seemed surprised.

"Yes sir," he said, "your brother gave us knowledge of your whereabouts."

"How is it that you aren't dead?"

"Before Planet Vegeta was destroyed my father, Bardo a close friend of the queen your mother, came to the knowledge of the planet's destruction. He sought to help people off the planet before it's destruction. Unfortunately he only managed to save 400,000 Saiyans before the planet was destroyed."

"So you are saying that there are 400,000 Saiyans?"

"Well 400,000 Saiyans survived from planet Vegeta's destruction but at the moment we have around 430,000 Saiyans."

"And all of them are located in AT-40 in the 17th universe?" my father asked astonished.

"Yes sir," he said lightly. "My King before you continue the questions, we have someone on board that would like to speak to you."

"Who is it?"

"Just let me," he said bowing before heading inside. After a couple of minutes he walked out again this time holding a woman's hand.

From where I stood I could tell she was beautiful. Her hair was long and fell past her waist it was now greying but still very black, and she wore the softest burgundy dress that fell to the floor and made her look like she was walking on water. The woman screamed royalty and when she stood in front of my father I realized who she was.

"Mother," he whispered but I could hear it from where I was.

"Vegeta."


	3. Meeting My Mother in Law

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

(Bulma's POV)

"Mother."

Holy shit! That's Vegeta's mother! She is beautiful. I stared at the short woman with black but greying hair. She stood up with pride, her hair blowing thanks to the wind. She resembled true royalty.

"Vegeta." I heard her answer.

Before the ship had arrived I had sent tiny microphones to the area, so that we could hear what they said, and at the moment I looked through binoculars to watch what as happening.

After that they stared at each other, Vegeta showed no sign of emotion whatsoever, typical of him, but his mother did the same, maybe it was a Saiyan thing.

"Oh, wow, you're Vegeta's mom! Hi, I'm Goku!" Goku reached out his hand for her to hold. She looked at him perplexed by being drawn away from looking at Vegeta.

"Um- I'm not quite sure what this means." She responded as she stared at Goku's hand.

"It's an earth custom." Vegeta explained and stared at Goku in a way that made him put his hand down. "This is Kakarot, Bardocks kid. The earthlings call him Goku."

"Oh, Bardocks son. Yes I see the resemblance now. It is a pleasure to meet a descendent of the great Bardock." She turned to look at everyone else studying them all silently.

"You have quite a group here Vegeta. You were born a leader after all."

"This is my mother, Queen Elianna of the Saiyans," Vegeta introduced his mother to the warriors

"She looks young to be your mother," someone said but I couldn't pin on who it was so I just concentrated watching.

I saw him frown and then he told her he would introduce those present. Turning to Trunks he asked him to come forward.

"Mother, I introduce my son, Trunks." Her eyes widened as she looked at Trunks. Walking forward she bowed slightly.

"It is the pleasure to meet you Prince Trunks."

"No it's, ah, nice to meet you too." He seemed lost not knowing exactly what to do. Vegeta's mother simply smiled and turned to Vegeta once again.

"I see the resemblance. Though I might say, your wife probably has some strange coloring. By the Saiyan moon, I never thought I'd see someone with purple hair."

"It's lavender." Trunks answered and she turned back to him and smiled.

"It is absolutely divine. Just wait until the Saiyan girls see you, they wont leave you alone."

"Thanks…" he said looking at Vegeta to save him from awkwardness.

One by one he presented them to his mother. Calling Goku, Gohan as Super Elite Warriors, and the others as Elite, except for Yamcha which he called a third class. I giggled, will he ever stop messing with him. I glanced at Yamcha who stared off not really understanding what was going on. The poor fool.

"What are they saying? I can barely hear them." Videl asked.

"That woman is Vegeta's mother and currently he is introducing the warriors," I said too interested in what was happening to continue explaining.

"Oh" I heard Videl say.

"He introduced Goku, Gohan, and Goten as Super Elite, the other warriors as Elite and Yamcha as Third Class Soldier." I heard Lara explain.

"Shh!" I said trying to concentrate on what was happening.

"Do you mind switching to the Saiyan tongue, I'm afraid I still haven't completely conquered the common tongue of this world." Elianna asked switching to Saiyan. Suddenly I was glad Vegeta had taught us his language, I would so curious if I didn't know what they were saying.

"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked roughly in Saiyan.

"Vegeta, I would like to speak to you privately if you would allow it." Vegeta simply nodded and glanced back at the Z Warriors.

"I will meet with the queen privately and we will discuss their reason they are here." He let everyone know and then turned back to his mother.

"Where is your mate Vegeta?" Elianna asked looking around.

"She is away, we were not sure of the intentions of the Saiyans on this ship, and I would like details on how it is that 340 Saiyans survived the destruction of the planet." He crossed his hands and looked at his mother with a hard stare. Luckily she wasn't drawn back by it.

"You are so much like your father," she whispered and then turned to the men behind her. "Barillious I want to speak with my son privately, you will accompany me to his residence. And the rest of you," she spoke now to the other Saiyans still on their knee, "you will stay here until we come back. I don't want you to make contact with any of the inhabitants of this planet until I have spoken with Vegeta, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." They all said in unison. She turned back to Vegeta and smiled.

"Let's go then. I can't wait to meet your wife, she must be lovely."

Vegeta simply nodded and looked at Goku. "Stay here and guard the ship I will be back." He said in common tongue.

"But Vegeta!" Goku protested like a child.

"This doesn't concern you. I will update you later."

"Fine." Goku agreed glancing at the other soldiers.

"Come on Trunks," Vegeta called out and Trunks walked behind him followed by Vegeta's mother and the man whose name I believe was Barillious.

"What are they saying?" Videl asked.

"Vegeta is going to speak to his mother privately at Capsule Corp, and I believe she wants to meet Bulma." Lara responded.

"How did you understand that?" Bra asked.

"Trunks has been teaching me Saiyan."

I turned to Bra. "Lets hurry I want to change into nicer clothes before I meet my mother in law." We left Videl behind but ran with Bra and Lara toward my ship. I flew straight for Capsule Corp.

"That's weird, Dad's taking them a longer way," Bra commented.

"Maybe he's trying to confuse them." Lara commented.

"Maybe," Bra agreed.

Once we arrived I rushed upstairs running to the side of my closet that had my clothes for special occasions. I found a knee length red dress that I looked great in. quickly changing into it I put on heels and checked on my hair and makeup, perfect. Then I turned and started to walk downstairs.

"You ready mom they are almost here?" Bra called out from another room.

"Yes." I answered entering the living room.

"You look beautiful mother," Bra said as I walked into the room, giving me a kiss to the cheek.

"Aww, thank you honey."

Then Vegeta walked in followed by Elianna, Trunks, and Barillious. I stood there with a huge smile on my face. I never imagined meeting his mother! This was way too exciting.

Vegeta walked toward me and stood at my side.

"Mother, I introduce Bulma Briefs my wife." She looked at me and then smiled.

"She is beautiful Vegeta."

"I am so happy to meet you!" I screeched and went in to hug her. She was stiff at first, which reminded me of when I hugged Vegeta off guard but then she hugged me back.

"It is a pleasure to meet the woman who captivated my son. And may I say this palace is another world, I had never seen such architecture as this."

"Thank you. My father designed it," I let her know.

"It is extraordinary, I'd love a tour if you would give me one."

"I would be delighted." I beamed back smiling.

"I introduce my daughter, Bra Briefs." Vegeta said. His mother turned to Bra smiling.

"You are beautiful child," she said and grabbed Bra's chin. "Like your mother."

"Thank you," Bra said. I looked at Barillious now, his eyes locked on Bra. O, he was cute. They would make such a cute couple! Bulma- you're getting ahead of yourself.

"I take it you married the princess of this world?" Elianna asked turning back to Vegeta.

"No."

"I'm not a princess, but I am the richest woman on this planet, as well as the smartest."

"Of course. My Vegeta had to marry someone as extraordinary as he."

She liked to compliment Vegeta I thought as I watched her.

"Bra is also a genius," Vegeta said. Well, then again all parents liked to compliment their kids.

"Just might be smarter than her mother." I commented grabbing on to Bra and smiling with pride.

"Ah, a prodigy in the family. And what exactly is it that you do Bulma, if I might ask."

"Well I'm the owner of Capsule Corp. My father invented the –"

"Later." Vegeta cut me off; I turned to him and glared. "Let us speak now." His mother nodded and walked behind him as he took her away.

* * *

(Vegeta's POV)

I kept my face stoic; I refused to show any type of emotion. I was no longer a five-year-old child asking for his mother, I was a grown man! I'll admit to myself that over the years I had softened a bit. And that Bra had a bit to do with that.

But this - They were here for me. That was clear, after all I was their true King. This is what I've always wanted. To have the power and respect I deserved. I was the Prince of the Saiyans for fuck's sake! _King,_ of the Saiyans actually.

Leading my mother toward to my private study I stopped, turning to look at her. My mind couldn't believe it this was my mother. The woman whose memories I had hidden away to never remember.

Once a couple of seconds had passed she walked over to me, throwing her arms around me, crushing me with her arms.

"I missed you." She whispered and I knew she wanted to cry but she didn't, it wasn't the Saiyan way. I said nothing, nor did I hug her back. Pushing her off a bit I looked into her eyes, which seemed hurt at what I had done.

"No." I said a bit rougher than I meant to. Walking away from her I stared at the chimney. "Is he alive too?" I asked her referring to my father. Seconds of silence passed until she answered.

"No. Your father died along with Planet Vegeta."

"The weak bastard." I replied, thinking of my father, as I had known him; weak and defenseless against Frieza.

"I don't even get a sign of affection from my own son?" she asked, and I froze. Turning to her, my eyes bore into hers.

"You might have birthed me woman but you will get NO privileges from that. You lost the privilege of asking something of me when you passed me over to Frieza." I saw as she tightened her hand, so many emotions going through her face but yet she did nothing, she had her pride too. "Don't expect anything more of me than what I have shown you, I will be the same out there as I am here when we are alone. I will not change for you. So don't expect anything more!"

"I will not expect more than you are willing to give."

"Good."

"I am content to know you are alive and have found a family of your own."

I clenched my teeth looking away. "Stop with this non-sense. And tell me in detail what exactly happened."

"Of course, I will tell you exactly what happened." She breathed out and got ready to talk."After you were taken by Frieza, I joined a Saiyan organization by the name of "Hefta," which had been created by Bardo a first class elite, and Barillious father."

"I remember him," I acknowledged remembering the Saiyan. "He was close to you was he not?"

"Yes. We grew up together in a way. Our families were close, and we were close in school before I was chosen to be Queen."

"I remembered father hated the man for some reason, though I can't remember why."

"Your father had no real reason to hate him but he believed I had a secret relationship with the man."

"Did you?" I asked and she looked up eyes wide.

"Of course not!" though there was something there, something she was keeping a secret. "I- I had a strong affection for the man but I was faithful to your father up to the day he died." I didn't question her choice of words and let her continue. "Bardo, wanted to rebel against Frieza's regime and destroy him empire.

So for months several Saiyan Elite and others met in secret in the capital forming plots and ideas to destroy Frieza. I admit that I did all of this behind your fathers back. I wasn't very happy with some of the choices that he had made, and I too wanted to destroy Frieza.

For years we made plans to destroy Frieza, and one after the other seemed to fail. We even concocted various suicide missions to kill the bastard but they all failed it seemed that he was always one step ahead of us.

During the years Hefta made alliances with other planets, several of which started rebellions in their own right, slowly making Frieza's empire grow weaker. That was the plan, getting others to weaken the empire while we prepared for an attack.

Of course your father was oblivious that we were the cause of everything that was going on. And it wasn't until we several of our agents were uncovered by Frieza's men, that everything came out, our Hefta plans, everything we had done, the alliances we had made, and so Frieza turned to Planet Vegeta as a target.

That is when we got word of how Frieza planned to punish us; by destroying Planet Vegeta. Those in the alliance started getting ready to escape, and we gathered as many members and other Saiyans as possible. Unfortunately many didn't believe us, they thought running away would be worse than staying and standing up to Frieza.

And when I confessed to your father, he…" she paused for a second, remembering what had happened before continuing again. "He punched me. And I allowed him to do it because I knew that because I had kept the alliance a secret from him now our planet would be destroyed.

He refused to leave the planet, saying he was no coward to run away, and he would die with his planet if need be. When I refused to leave without him he commanded Bardo to take me away.

The planet was destroyed only a couple of hours after our ships had taken off. A total of **400,000** Saiyans survived that day. Our plan was to move to another planet. Somewhere far from Frieza's regime and reinforce, make other alliances and possible attack Frieza. But this changed when we found AT-40.

It took us almost a year to find this planet, and it was perfect. The weather was not sweltering as in Planet Vegeta, it had enough vegetation, and animals to feed us, our machines showed it had many chemicals and minerals that would help us during our stay, and best of all no one was occupying it.

AT-40 was so far from Frieza's regime that the planets nearby, which we made contact with, hadn't even heard of him. So we made alliances with neighboring planets, promising them protection for their goods. We became a regime all on our own, except we didn't exterminate populations or force them to do our bidding. Most of the planets we were surrounded by had very weak aliens.

Although our plan was to attack Frieza, there weren't many of us. And the majority of Saiyans saved weren't warriors except scientists, architects, and artists. There were such few Saiyan warriors that I refused to attack until we had an army.

Years passed by, and our life on AT-40 became peaceful. And once we had a larger army I started sending soldiers to find information about Frieza. Then we received word that he had been destroyed." She paused and looked at me again.

"I thought, we all thought you had perished with them. And so we moved back to AT-40 growing stronger in case we ever encountered another Frieza. Years passed this way, until a couple of weeks ago, when one of our ships transporting food recognized the Vegeta family crest on a plate of armor. It was your brother Tarble. They found him and took him back to AT-40 where we had a large gathering for the arrival of the prince. However, later that night your brother confined in me that he had come for your aid years ago, and that he still knew the coordinates of the planet you lived on. So naturally I gathered my finest men, and came here myself to find you."

I was silent for a long while, thinking of all the information she had given me; a rebellion, my father's death, their hunt for revenge from Frieza. The idea that I was looking at my mother still shocked me, as did everything else.

I thought about my life on earth, and how I had accepted it. I _enjoyed _it. It wasn't what I dreamt of having, it wasn't my legacy but it was enough it was more than what I deserved after what I had done during my years with Frieza.

So many years I had passed with Bulma, learning to deal with her incessant babbling, and then with raising two very complicated half Saiyan kids. Suddenly I remembered Bra as a child, and how much she'd want me to tell her about her grandparents, and her heritage.

As I glanced over those thoughts I reached out for Ki's focusing on Barillious I felt his Ki close to Bra, why was next to him? I growled thinking of the way he had looked at her earlier. I had not missed the lust in them. Clenching my fist I reached out to Bra's mind, she never had her guard up and it was easy to implant my message, "be careful around him bra, I don't trust him yet.'

'I know father, I know that, I am only conversing.' She answered back.

'hmph' I thought back. Talking with the woman is what started this mess in the first place.

I looked at my mother, who seemed interested in a globe that sat on my desk. All these years I thought we were the only ones, a phrase I kept repeating in my head since the night I had seen the Saiyans on the screen. My mothers eyes turned to me again she was waiting for me to say something, and the way she was looking at me was pissing me off. She wasn't allowed to look at me like that, not after she had abandoned me.

"So you want me to take over my throne?"

"Vegeta you are the true ruler of our people. You carry your father's name, as does the heir. You're brother might be a prince but he is not fit to rule."

"You have ruled them all these years mother, what makes you think they want to listen to me? All these Saiyans betrayed my father, and would have probably assassinated him if need be. And if I remember correctly, I resemble him a lot don't I?"

"You do. And yes, some Saiyans did not believe in your father. That is because they believed that Vegeta made many mistakes, especially when he thought our race was weak."

"You betrayed him too." I said to her and she nodded.

"I know. But everything is different now. And you aren't just Vegeta's son you are mine as well."

"And what is that supposed to do?" I said laughing. "You think they give a damn that I'm your son?"

"They trust me, and because of that they will trust you."

"I am their true King," I told her simply, "that is the only reason they should have, to follow me. But I know things aren't that simple anymore."

After years of accepting that my status as a Prince meant nothing anymore, everything was about to change. It might not be perfect, since the majority of the Saiyans had perished but it was enough, at least enough to mean something when I said I was the Prin- King of the Saiyans.

"I least he died with dignity." I told my mother as I crossed my hands. "With his planet."

"Yes. I agree."

"Do any of the Saiyans back at AT-40 know why you came here?"

"No. The mission was only entrusted to Barillious. All the other soldiers had no idea of why we came here, only to follow orders and do whatever Barillious commanded."

I had to admit that had been a smart idea. Something I would have done. Just in case there was an enemy out there willing to prevent the ship from ever reaching its course.

"I guessed so. So my arrival, if I were to leave with you, would be a surprise."

"Yes."

"Are you sure it wouldn't cause a rebellion?"

"Believe what you want Vegeta but if I still believe you are the true heir of whatever is left of Planet Vegeta so do its people. And like I said, they trust me, and they will trust you too. Not only that- we have changed." She sat down in a chair, crossing her legs. "Everything is different Vegeta. I made sure of that. Many Saiyans have even reproduced with inhabitants of other planets. So if you were concerned that they wouldn't accept that you reproduced with a non Saiyan-"

"That did not concern me." I let her know. Bulma is more than I deserve, I thought.

"We no longer are the same Saiyans that fled Planet Vegeta."

"It seems you might be weaker."

"Wrong. We are stronger. Surprisingly, we've found that we have the strongest warriors to be recorded in Saiyan charts since before you where born. By being more lenient in our rules, taking down the class system."

"You took down the class system?"

"Yes. There was no need for that. Turns out that keeping Saiyans so high strung kept them from evolving to the next step. I'm not quite sure if you know of the evolution of the Saiyan-"

"Yes, Super Saiyan. I know of it." She nodded and continued.

"We have various Saiyans that have evolved in our army. And more evolutions are being recorded every month."

"And you say this might have been caused by the change in social structure?"

"And other changes. I'm sure that the fact that a sociopath doesn't bully us has something to do with it too.

We have increased our economy as well. Our scientists are moving even faster to evolve technology. Every day we change more. AT-40 has different Saiyan people. I guess you could say we have evolved."

I was silent, contemplating her words. A new planet Vegeta, ready to worship me as king? Maybe not so much anymore.

"And what power do you possess? If so much has changed. On this planet they have 'presidents' that are chosen by the people. But there are places that have kings and queens and those have representatives chosen by the people whom can also make decisions."

"Yes we also have representatives of the people. But I have a veto which I can use if I would like to pass or negate something."

"A lot _has _changed."

"Even if it has Vegeta, I am still respected and honored as Queen. You are the Prince of the Saiyans, the true King of our people. You will also be respected just as me."

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"As soon as possible."

"Fine. Then I'll have to discuss everything with the others."

"I understand." She said, and then turned to leave, "Lets go back to your family then." I nodded and followed her back.

I contacted Bra again, 'Bra, please come inside, we need to talk with the others, and bring… Barillious.'

'Yes daddy.' She said back.

'Trunks, be in the living room with your mother, I have something to discuss with you.'

'K.' he said back.

I followed my mother to the living room. King Vegeta of the Saiyans, my mind kept repeating. Finally.

* * *

**Firstly, I appreciated the comments!**

**Secondly, like I said before I have a couple of chapters written already so that is why I've been posting a lot. Once I post the chapters I have, I plan on writing one chapter a week or week and a half.**

**This chapter was surprisingly very difficult for me to finish because I kept deleting and adding to it. I find Vegeta very difficult to write because in my point of view this is a Vegeta that has changed a lot over the years, and I don't want to write him too soft or too hard, if you get what I mean.**

**Anyways let me know what you think. :)**


	4. I'm Just Talking

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

(Bra's POV)

My father left with my grandmother for quite a long time, and I found myself intrigued by the Saiyan that had come with her. He was much taller than my father, maybe Goku's height. His hair was short for Saiyan hair, and he wore Saiyan armor except that his spandex underneath wasn't royal blue but instead a dark grey. I watched him stare at the sky with curiosity, sniffing the air as if testing it.

My curiosity got the best of me, after all this was the first Saiyan apart from my Trunks, and Dad, and the Son family that I could ever encounter, maybe talking to him would be a nice experiment, plus I was rather intrigued by the ship they arrived in, a bit antiquated if you asked me.

I walked over silently, although I saw him stiffen, as I got closer.

"Barillious correct?" I asked him and he stopped staring at the sky and turned to me.

"Yes my lady" he recited slightly bowing his head.

"Please call me Bra, everyone else does, and… you don't have to bow, we aren't royalty here."

"Of course, Bra" he said with a thick accent, "But you would be royalty on Planet Vegeta therefore you count as royalty to me."

"What are you?" I blurted out, realizing when he looked confused that he wasn't quiet sure what I was asking. "I mean- what are you to my grandmother? She seemed to trust you, and as far as I can tell my father doesn't know you… so what are you to my grandmother, her bodyguard?"

"I'll admit that I'm not quite sure what a body-guard is. However, I can answer your question and then you can tell me if I am a bodyguard or not. My father was a very important and famous scientist on Planet Vegeta before it exploded, when he left the planet to escape its demise. I was born exactly 15 years after Planet Vegeta. I was only a cub when my mother died and your grandmother took me under her wing… she is like a mother to me. At the moment I am her right hand, since she is the worthy ruler of the remaining Saiyan people, I guard her, protect her, and I do her bidding, as well as confine in her in… politics."

"So more than a bodyguard." I replied and stared at him, he was attractive, very attractive, and just from the way that he spoke I could tell he was smart too. "Do you know what Planet Vegeta was like? My father never really talked about it much, just said it was "red.""

"I heard that the ground is red, dark like clay, but it was fertile and could grow crops to feed the animals. The sky turned light yellow during the day, and as the sun was going down switched from yellow, orange, and to a dark red, until it was fully black. The temperature was hot, smoldering at times, which is why most Saiyan's have a darker pigmentation on their skin."

"I have another question if you don't mind."

"Of course, I am at your service." The way he had said the last part made my belly turn. How did he not notice how attractive he was?

"You said the planet you live on is called AT-40, is that in the Milky Way galaxy?"

"Yes Madame."

"Your ship uses heat engines correct?" Before he could answer I continued "That is why it took almost three weeks for you to reach this universe. If you had motors that could travel to the speed of light it would take you approximately three days."

"But one cannot travel at the speed of light, it is only a theory."

"Traveling at the speed of light is simply propulsion technology."

"In simple terms yes."

"Now a motor that could tap into the energies emitted by the stars and used that energy to propel themselves in a specific location, that would mean never having to fuel the ship."

"No such ship exists."

"Yet." I said smiling, "not yet." My mind was already running to specs and ideas and calculations and I didn't notice that my father was speaking to my mind.

'Careful around him bra, I don't trust him yet.'

'I know father, I know that, I am only conversing.'

'hmph'

I had noticed how my father used that tone he used whenever I had a boyfriend visit was it possible that he was jealous of me possibly having an interest in Barillious? I shook my head, no; I'm getting way too far ahead of myself.

"May I ask a question Princess?" he asked this time, I turned my head to him catching his eyes, he was definitely as tall as Goku.

"Of course, go ahead."

"Is your hair coloring common in this world. I have never seen such a tone."

"Oh this," I said grabbing my hair absent mindedly, "it is very uncommon but this world seems to have more variety than Saiyans, as far as I know Saiyans only have dark eyes and hair."

"You are correct. Full blooded Saiyans only have dark eyes and hair."

"Why is that exactly? Evolutionary speaking, humans evolved different hair, and skin color depending on where they lived on earth, why didn't Saiyan's evolve in a similar way?"

"I am not quite sure, although that would be an interesting project to research. I might have to do some studying to answer that question." He responded with a frown, "I'm sorry if I have disappointed you."

"Oh no, don't worry about it, sometimes I just think too much." I waved off smiling at him cute frown. Cute? Yeah, cute.

"I believe it's in every living creatures nature to ask and to think."

"I agree, ask lots of questions, think a lot about the universe, and be extremely curious."

"Curiosity does get genius's to invent rather odd devices."

"I'll let you know that I'm considered a genius on this planet," I said giving him a toothy grin.

"You have your mothers beauty and genius."

Was he calling me beautiful?

"Thanks." I said lightly looking away so he wouldn't see my cheeks redden.

"I'm sorry… that was a bit. I should know my place." He said looking away. "Please forgive me princess."

Princess? Only daddy called me that and he would only say it when we were alone.

'Bra, please come inside, we need to talk with the others, and bring… Barillious.'

'Yes daddy.'

I looked up at Barillious and he waited for me to say something. I smiled at him before leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"Don't worry about it, I take it as a compliment." I told him. "But my father wants us to go back inside." And with that I turned around and giggled a bit when I realized his cheeks had reddened.

I continued my path and felt him following me in. Once we were inside I noticed everyone was already there, my mother and father sitting by one another on the sofa, my grandmother on a single chair in front of them and my brother sitting on the arm of the sofa, his girlfriend on his lap. My father's gaze traveled from my face to Barillious and he scowled before turning away. I took the seat next to my grandmother and waited for my father or someone to speak.

"I have spoken to my mother and she has explained everything." He said, "but before anything is decided mother, you must understand that I need to talk to my family."

"Of course!" She stood up quickly and passed her hand over my fathers cheek, "please don't leave me waiting too long Vegeta, I'm… not as patient as I used to be when you were a boy." She turned to my mother, "and I am honored to meet the woman that captivated my son," leaning in to hug her, I giggled at how awkward my grandmother was making a hug. "And Very nice to meet you too Trunks," she said to my brother patting him gently on the shoulder, "and I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name?"

"It's Lara, very nice to meet you." Trunks Girlfriend replied with a smile.

"Oh, you earthlings do have very interesting names. Are you Trunks wife?" she asked genuinely interested.

"Oh no. Grandma…" Trunks intercepted, "she's just my girlfriend."

"Ah, you are only courting?"

"Something like that," Lara answered.

"Well it seems like Saiyans and Humans have different courting rituals."

"It's accepted here mother, it's normal." My father commented and my grandmother simply nodded and turned to me. I couldn't help but wander what my father meant, and what were courting rituals like for the Saiyans? My father and mother didn't really start off with a normal relationship nor with any type of courting ritual.

"And you my dear Bulla," she said grabbing my chin slightly and leaning in to kiss my cheek. "What a beautiful princess you are. You really must come to the ship, no matter what your family decides, I have a beautiful gown for you, it would look gorgeous with your hair."

"I would be delighted." I told her and she smiled. She leaned in and hugged me before stepping back and walking toward Barillious. "Say goodbye, Barillious, don't be rude."

"I'm sorry, my Queen." He turned to look at everyone, "It was an honor," he said bowing slightly before turning around again, I kept me eyes on him until they left.

My father waited a couple of minutes I suspected it was in order to make sure they were farther away until he started to talk.

"My mother explained what happened, and I will only repeat this once so pay attention.

There was an alliance called Hefta during the time that I was given up to Frieza, a group of Saiyans getting ready to rebel against Frieza's regime. The leader of the alliance was Bardo, Barillious father. My mother being a close friend of Bardo, joined the alliance but kept it secret from my father.

The alliance gathered information, made allies, started civil wars in other planets to minimize Frieza's attacks. But nothing proved to be enough. Frieza found out about their revelry and decided to annihilate all his problems by simply destroying the planet. The alliance received information that the planet would be destroyed and prepared for leaving the planet. They gathered as many Saiyan's as they could, but when my mother tried to convince my father he wouldn't leave the planet.

The planet was destroyed, and the Saiyans that managed to leave with the alliance found another planet. On a calmer sector of the galaxy where Frieza's reign couldn't reach them. They planned on getting revenge, but they had very few Saiyan's, and the majority of the alliance consisted Saiyans not fit for battle. My mother took her reign, and they made alliances to protect nearby planets in return for food and other goods.

After having a small army, they reached out to other universes, gathering information of Frieza, only to discover that Frieza had been killed, they imaged that I had been killed as well and returned to their new home to continue their new life. It wasn't when they accidentally came across my brother Tarble returning to his home planet that my mother found out I was alive. He gave them the coordinates to earth and they took the next ship here.

So now," he said pausing for a couple of seconds to look at the window. "My mother has come to ask me to take the throne."

"What does that mean Vegeta?" my mother asked now grabbing his arm and trying to get him to look at her.

"This means I'm going with them."

My mother suddenly started crying causing the aura in the room to change completely. My father turned to look at her and frowned.

"You won't do this to me again Vegeta!" she swore punching him on the chest and hurting her hand. "I won't stand for it again! All those years ago when you left, you're just going to leave me again!" She pushed her hand on his chest again.

"Bulma calm down," my father panicked grabbing her shoulders.

"No I won't calm down! I can't!"

"Will you just shut up for a second and let me finish?"

She was quiet waiting for him to continue.

"You're coming with me."

"I am?" she asked through tears.

"Of course woman, you're my wife, I wouldn't leave you behind."

"It's just… when Trunks was born."

"I know, but things change. I don't need to train in space, I'm going to another planet to reclaim my right as King, which means I have to take my Queen with me." My mother smiled.

"I am technically a Queen now aren't I?" my mother thought.

"Not technically, you are one." My fathered protested before raising his gloved hand to my mothers face, "look at these stupid tears woman, I've told you I don't like seeing them on your face, and it annoys me every time you shed them."

"Oh Trunks your father can be so sweet." Lara whispered but it was loud enough for me to hear as well as my father who seemed to only now realize he had shown an intimate moment with my mother in front of us.

My father's cheeks turned red and my mother laughed before kissing his cheek. "Bulma this is not the moment for that." He told her but kept her hand in his. "We will travel with these Saiyans to the new world. I will be crowned new King of the Saiyans and your mother Queen, you will be Prince Trunks, and you'll be Princess Bra."

"What about our life on earth? What about Capsule Corp mom?" I asked and my mother scrunched her eyebrows.

"Have you thought about that Vegeta?" she asked my father.

"Well we don't know how long we'll be gone so you'll have to leave someone in charge. I think it's time that Capsule Corp branched out and starts working with scientists of other planets. Saiyan scientists to be specific." My mother smiled.

"That would be amazing! I can only imagine how different our technology is from theirs, and joining, how many ideas could we combined." The idea was already exciting me.

"And we need to figure out a way to travel faster between these two worlds, without using Kakarot's instant transmission.

"I think I have an idea already daddy." I told him and he nodded. A teleporter, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about it in fact. It was exciting, challenging, and almost out of a comic book but imagine the possibilities? And then again weren't capsules out of a comic book too?

"Dad…" Trunks finally spoke up.

"Yes she can come too." My father responded, reading my brothers mind and accepting that Lara could come with us on our trip.

"So I guess there is only one question left…when are we leaving?" my mother asked.

"As soon as possible." My father told her.

* * *

(Trunks POV)

"What do you think about this whole thing?" I asked her as she cached her breath next to me. I turned to her, watching as her naked chest moved up and down.

"I think it's exciting."

"I guess in a way." I told her turning to watch the dark ceiling, as did she.

"Your family didn't think it was possible that there could be more Saiyan's out there."

"And now it's like "surprise!"" I said as I turned back to the ceiling. I was silent, thinking about something I had kept in my pocket all day.

"Trunks? What's wrong?" she asked after a couple of moments of silence. "And don't say nothing because I know something is up. You were really weird after we left your parents."

Silence. I had nothing to say. Once again I had chickened out of a proposal. I planned everything. Thinking that if the ship had carried dangerous aliens I'd rush to her, before a battle, and ask for her hand. It would have been perfectly romantic. But that didn't happen, and even though I had the ring in my pant pocket I couldn't get myself to bring it up, I was scared, and I couldn't figure out why.

"I'm just thinking- don't worry about me." I told her.

"About what?"

"Nothing- nothing, don't worry."

"Bull shit! What's wrong?"

"I said nothing!" I screamed out, sitting up and letting my feet fall on the cold hardwood floor. "I'm going to shower." I told her as I stood up and walked away.

After a hot shower I stood staring at the mirror. Did I not love her? Could that possibly be the reason I doubted so much? Or what? What could it possibly be? Running my fingers through my hair I sighed, I felt like I loved her. I hadn't thought of being with another woman in a very long time. I was already committed to her… then why did a ring scare me so much?

I had been with so many women before Lara. So many I couldn't even count them. I had lost my virginity at the age of 14, to Samantha, the daughter of the gardener at our house. Sometimes Samantha would have to wait for her father to finish and my grandmother would serve her lemonade and pie. And during these times I would flirt with her.

The girl was very attractive, and had dark curly waves and light hazel eyes. And the girl was as inexperience as I was at the time, so we experimented. We lost our virginity in the second floor guest bathroom, where she laid down on a towel and I carefully entered her. I still remembered how I had hurt her. It hadn't been my intension of course but a cause of not being able to properly controlling my Saiyan strength.

She left that day, barely being able to walk, making her father, my mother, and grandmother worry. Even though she promised them and me that she was okay, I knew that she wasn't but I couldn't get myself nor could she of telling them why she couldn't walk properly.

That same day my father had called me to the Gravity Room and told me we would start training my mind. "We will train your mind in the next couple of weeks, so that you become aware of how to control your own strength. This way preventing any accidental harm to weaklings." I remembered the look in his eyes, and even though he didn't say it, I knew that he knew why Samantha hadn't been walking correctly.

And after he had trained me I tried it again with Samantha. We did so until she moved away. And soon after that I started dating and meeting girls in my high school. I had three more experiences with different girls before I went to college.

In College I had been in my prime, moving from girl to girl. Some were models other actresses but usually just girls interested in sleeping with Trunks Briefs. I hadn't minded.

During this time I received a "talk" from my father, which consisted of him stopping me from entering my apartment and saying. "Boy, your mother is concerned about the way you are behaving recently, and the scandalous videos and images that are now available online. And when your mother is concerned, she shuts down the gravity room, and won't give me sex. Now, this means you're preventing my pleasure. Preventing me from first, getting stronger and finally defeating Kakarot, and second getting laid. So, I'm here to let you know that if you don't start acting like a man, I'll make sure you aren't a man anymore? You got that boy?" I had nodded and then he turned to leave but stopped and said, "You can fuck whomever you want to fuck but remember you are a Saiyan Prince. And a true Saiyan Prince does not disgrace himself by having photographs and videos all over the media."

After that "talk," I had been more careful with the woman I dated, and stopped being careless with videos and photographs but I didn't stop sleeping around.

Eventually, I had found Lara and I had fallen completely obsessed with her. She was the complete opposite of every woman I had ever dated. I'm pretty sure she hated me for a while since I was so persistent on getting a date. Finally, I convinced her to go out on a date with me, and on the very first day she had almost left me when I had commented on her large breasts but I had convinced her to stay and it seemed that I kept convincing her to stay.

My mother and Bra loved her, my father, well he had never said he didn't like her and he had told me we could take her to AT-40, which meant he probably did like her. After all the women, and all the stupid stuff I had done I had found a woman willing to look past that and love me. So why couldn't I propose!

Looking at my face again I turned around and looked for my clothes. I wanted to go back to my apartment and paint. Searching on the floor I felt movement on the bed and realized Lara was watching me.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, I need to be alone for a while to think." She nodded and continued watching me as I dressed.

"Please promise me that you will soon tell me what's wrong."

"When I have the courage I will tell you." I explained leaving the room, and then the apartment.

I found myself hours later, sitting in front of a blank canvas, and I trying to forget thoughts of Lara. I thought of my grandmother, of our trip to AT-40. So I raised my brush staring intently at it before finally touching the canvas with one swift move.

* * *

(Bulma's POV)

I waited patiently for Vegeta to come to bed. He had left shortly after we had our little family talk and hadn't been back since, I had even called Chi-Chi and asked her if Goku had come back and she had confirmed that he had arrived.

The door finally opened, and through the darkened room I saw his pointy hair. He walked silently to his closet, and then walking out again he went into the bathroom, in which he stayed for almost thirty minutes before coming out stark naked, and walking back to his closet. He walked out again headed toward the bed with short boxers, sitting on the edge of the bed he got in and placed the covers over him.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I wanted to wait for you." I told him, snuggling up to his warm chest, and allowing my head to lie on his peck. My hand caressed his stomach while his wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer.

"You're mother is beautiful." I told him as I raised my head to look at him, his eyes were closed and I smiled at how completely peaceful he seemed when he was this way. I leaned in kissing his lips chastely. "Why hadn't you ever talked about her before?" I asked him and he opened his eyes, looking away from mine he didn't respond right away.

"There was nothing to say about her."

"She is your mother, I would have been interested in anything about her."

"She gave birth to me there's nothing more to say."

"You can't possibly think I believe that."

"What are you talking about, woman?" he asked looking me the eyes.

"I saw it, that look in your eyes. You care about her."

He let out air and looked into the darkness again.

"She seemed nice." I told him once again lying on his chest. "And she called me beautiful."

"Feeds your ego, doesn't it?"

"Oh – shut up!" I joked slapping him softly on his stomach. "She was lovely. And nice, never thought I'd think that about a Saiyan other than Goku." I slowly moved my hand, feeling his abs and got lost in thought. I can't believe everything. How they survived. How everything is about to change. "Isn't this everything you've ever wanted." I asked him but he responded with silence. "Isn't it?" I asked but he was still silent. "You know, for once I would like you to respond."

"I have nothing to say."

I sighed. "Alright, I guess…" giving up on getting him to talk.

"So you're finally going to shut up?" I looked up at him and glared, he laughed, making his stomach bounce and me with him.

"You are such a jerk."

Laughing again he pulled me down planting his lips on mine. Opening my mouth to him I felt his warm tongue enter and gently massage my own. His hand grabbed on to my waist roughly as he pulled me forward. And when we stopped kissing my heart was pumping so fast I had to catch my breath.

"Did you really think I'd leave without you?" he asked me in a more serious tone, and I frowned.

"Maybe."

"Don't think so badly of me. You think I'd ignore that ceremony you made me go through." Lifting his hand he showed his ringed finger.

"I just, the first thing I thought of was how it used to be," I explained. "When _this_ was just pleasure."

He grunted as an understanding and I lay back down on his chest.

"Go to bed woman you're tired."

I didn't resist and instead got as comfortable as possible at his side and closed my eyes. I had a long couple of days, getting Capsule Corp ready for it's owner and VP's long absence. I wonder how AT-40 is.

* * *

Also, I'm not sure if I should make this story action as well. I have a very hard time writing action but I'll try it out if I think the story needs to move in that direction.

Please leave your opinions! :)


	5. A Briefs Reunion

**I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

(Bra's POV)

Day's past as we got ready to leave the earth for what seemed like a long vacation. Father wanted to meet the soldiers on board and so mother had decided to make a "small" reunion for the soldiers, and knowing my mother, it was not "small."

There were; musicians, games, caterers with so much food it could feed a small country. My mother was so exaggerated. I knew we were rich but sometimes it was too much.

"Bra!" I heard my mother call out, she ran toward me and grabbed my hand. "Lets go get ready."

I followed my mother upstairs and she had her room packed with new clothes.

"Mom… why?"

"I wasn't sure what I was going to wear today but I got a little something in the mail," she explained and turned to take out a dressed packed in a white zip bag. "This is yours," she passed it over to me and I placed it on the bed opening the bag and taking out a white lace dress that was combined with black checkered print, it was completely beautiful, and hard a black silk belt that wrapped around the waist.

"It's from the DVF collection for Spring," my mother told me.

"How did you get it!"

"I'm the richest woman in the world," she said nonchalantly, taking a bag out and showing me her dress, a gingham black and white colored dress that would grab on to her bust and waist, and then flow out and ending at the knees. "And anyways, I modeled for DVF back in the day, and became good friends with the designer."

"They are beautiful," I told her and she nodded.

"Beautiful and casual at the same time. That's why I love DVF, now lets change I want to fix my hair and makeup before your father starts screaming that I'm taking too long."

And so we changed and my mother ended up letting her hair fall on her shoulders and wore makeup to accentuate her blue eyes, finished with a red lip. As for me I opted for very light makeup. Going for a dewy look in makeup I chose a light pink lip color and browns for eye shadow. Curling my hair I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress fell a couple of inches above the knee, dad wouldn't love that but he wouldn't say anything either.

Turning to my mother I noticed she looked gorgeous in her dress as well.

"I have shoes," she said grabbing two boxes near the racks of stuff. She took out a pair of black Givenchy high heels that had crystals over the straps.

"Oh my, they are beautiful."

"I know. And mine are these," she took out another box, with white Saint Laurent Sandals; these had a lower heel and didn't have any crystals. "Your father wouldn't say anything but I know that he doesn't like it when I look taller than him." she said as she put them on.

"Mom, this is all beautiful but were just supposed to be meeting the Saiyan warriors I doubt that…"

"Woman! Are you ready yet?" my fathers voice asked through the door.

"Yes!"

"Can I come in?" he asked, mainly for me.

"Yes," I answered and he walked in wearing his normal training uniform, spandex shorts and no shirt with a towel wrapped around his neck.

"They will be here in less than thirty." He said simply and walked toward the bathroom. "Oh and your friends are here." Slamming the door behind him I started walking out.

"Mom I'll see you down stairs I'm going to say hi to everyone."

"Okay honey!" she said.

I walked downstairs and heard Chi Chi complain to Gohan about how Goku was training with Goten.

"If he doesn't get here soon, I won't cook him dinner!"

"Mom- you know how dad is."

"Hphm."

"Hi everyone. Hello Chi Chi," I said leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Oh you look beautiful, look how much you've grown. You know should visit me before you leave I want to make you a grand feast."

"Okay I'll let mom and dad know." I turned to Gohan and smiled, "Hi Gohan, Videl, where's Pan?" I asked.

"She has a huge exam tomorrow," videl explained, "so she stayed home to study."

"Ah." I said smiling.

Then I saw Yamcha walk in, he wore a nice tux and had a bright smile on his face.

"Hi Yamcha!"

"Hey Bra." He said kissing my cheek, "you look pretty today."

"Thank you," I told him smiling. Looking at him I watched as he looked behind me and I turned around my mother was walking downstairs.

He had never gotten over my mother, that was clear to everyone present and yet no one dared to say a thing about it. He didn't even bother to cover up the look in his eye, only when my father was present did he stop. My mother smiled and said hi to the son family before walking over and saying hi to Yamcha. Then she walked away, something about checking up on the food before everyone else got there.

I continued to greet the rest of the gang as they arrived. Finally I saw my father walk downstairs dressed in casual clothes, with a pair of dark jeans and boots and a white button down. He looked at me and asked where my mother was and I pointed outside.

I followed him outside and I heard my mother argue with his choice of attire.

"I can dress however I want!"

"Vegeta I left your tux."

"I'm not wearing that thing ever again, I told you that."

"Ugh! Why are you so difficult."

"Why are you so annoying?!"

"Stop acting like children." I said walking over, "Daddy will you _please_ wear the tux, it will look nice." Fluttering my eyelashes at him I pouted slightly with my lips. He grunted and looked away.

"Fine! But only because _I_ want to, not because of any other reason."

"Of course daddy." I told him and gave him a peck on the cheek. I watched him walk upstairs and my mother smiled at me.

My brother arrived wearing a nice navy button down, with a couple of buttons opened and dark pants. Lara wore a yellow lace dress that fell to the floor and flat sandals, she was so tall she could pull something like that off.

"Is that the Spring DVF collection you're wearing?" she asked and I smiled.

"My mother has her ways."

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah," I agreed and looked at the distance as I felt a strong amount of Ki approaching the compound. "They are almost here."

Dad walked out in his tux, he wasn't wearing his tie and his shirt was also a couple of buttons opened like Trunks. It's almost like they got dressed together I thought laughing.

"They are coming, woman get over here." My mother stopped talking to Chi Chi and walked over standing next to my father.

We all waited as the soldiers started arriving. A small ship arrived as well, and out of it my grandmother walked out of, she wore a dark burgundy dress that fell to the floor, her long hair in an up do, behind her a small Saiyan girl.

All of the soldiers got in formation and my grandmother stood in front of them. I noticed some female soldiers as well they had a hard stare on their face.

"Attention!" She said to the Saiyans, "I present to you the royal family. My son Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans, who will be crowned new King of the Saiyans, his wife, Queen Bulma of the Saiyans, Prince Trunks of the Saiyans, and Princess Bulla of the Saiyans."

My eyes were wandering over the soldiers as my grandmother talked. Where was Barillious? Oh- There. I watched him carefully as he paid full attention to my grandmother until she said my name, in which he turned to look at me and caught my eyes. I smiled and his cheeks reddened as he looked away.

I hadn't noticed until that moment that there was another soldier of whose eyes where on me. He was almost half a foot taller than Barillious, and oh boy was he muscular. His body reminded me of Goku's, although I doubted he was as strong, but he was so tall and his arm muscles so big that it seemed as much. His hair was long and he had it in a ponytail. And when my eyes caught his he smiled, and his smile was very nice with a set of shiny white teeth.

My father started talking but his eyes stayed on me. All of a sudden I felt my cheeks redden and looked away, realizing that I had let him win our little game. I smiled at that and started listening to my father.

"You will call me King Vegeta, my wife and mate, Queen Bulma, my son Prince Trunks, and my daughter Princess Bra. Now. Who is the head and chief of the military?" my fathers asked. Looking out at the soldiers I expected some older man to walk forth.

Fixating my eyes on the mysterious giant again I realized he was still looking at me. I smiled because I couldn't help it, did I just so happen to have my first admirer? Suddenly my father asked again. "Who is the chief of this squadron? His eyes finally diverted from me feeling a bit out he slowly raised his arm and walked forth.

"Please forgive me my king, I was distracted…" he said bowing his head a bit.

"Hmph. I hope a distraction won't kill you in battle," my father told him analyzing him. From where I stood my father looked like a child next to him.

"Usually no such beauty exists in a battle, so I should be fine." He answered looking at me. I blushed again. Why was he making me blush so much?

My father frowned at that, knowing he was very well talking about me.

"What is your name?"

"Neddo, my King."

"Neddo I will meet with you to discuss military matters."

"Yes my King." He said bowing a bit and going back to his previous spot.

Then my mother spoke.

"I have set up a gathering to introduce you to some of the culture here on earth." I have gathered here some of the best chefs and food that you can have in this planet. So enjoy the music and drinks and pretty much, well, have a good time."

"You heard the Queen," my grandmother said and they all stood up not really knowing what to do.

I walked over to the buffet and grabbed some caviar. Most of the male and female soldiers gathered in small groups and discussed. Barillious however had wandered toward my grandmother and mother, and I watched as they discussed something.

Dad called out to Neddo and talked to him for a while.

"They sure are a gloomy bunch." Trunks whispered, as he got closer.

"I don't think this was what my mother expected," I agreed.

"Oh look they want to talk to you," Trunks said before two Saiyan soldiers confronted me.

"Princess," they said in unison. "May we?" they asked about the food.

"Go ahead, like my mother said, eat to your hearts content." They smiled and turned to the food, tasting each and every single one of the small plates there.

"Jeez, Lupin, what kind of manners are those? And in front of the Princess, have you no shame!" I heard a commanding voice say behind me, I turned around to see Neddo standing behind me, casting a shadow over me.

"Please forgive us princess." They both said in unison and I just replied a,

"S-okay" Neddo's stare bore into mine. I noticed now that he was close up that his eyes were a light hazel.

"A pleasure to meet you Princess Bra," he said slightly bowing his head, grabbing my hand he kissed it, I watched his every movement a bit dumbfounded by his presence.

"It's very nice to meet you too Neddo." I finally answered when he raised an eyebrow at the silence.

"This is quite the palace, when Queen Elianna had commented on the architecture I hadn't imagined it quite like this."

"Yeah, my grandfather designed it as a way to conserve energy, its actually very environmentally friendly."

"Yes, I saw the solar panels on the sides, very interesting, and there's a retention tank underneath this right?"

"How'd"

"I can feel very small Ki's underneath us. I guessed that would explain it."

"Ah yes, our employees, unfortunately for them today is a working day."

"Can you teach me how to eat these?" he asked turning to the table.

"Of course," I said and explained to him every single process, and watched him eat each and every single one of the items showing great interest.

"I think my favorites are these," he said grabbing another shrimp cocktail.

"I love these," I commented about the small toasted brioche with crème fraiche and caviar.

"So princess, tell me about this planet, so far the technology here has astounded me."

And we did talk for quite a while, so long in fact that I lost track of everything else. He listened intently and interested about earths composition, history, technology and even Capsule Corp.

It wasn't until my father called out to me that I noticed that we had walked out into the garden and stood away from everyone else. Daddy looked intently at Neddo and said, "Food is being served."

I nodded and we both walked out of the garden and near where the tables where.

I took my seat in my family's table in which Lara and Trunks were already sitting.

"Ooo he's cute," Lara commented hitting me playfully with her elbow.

I didn't respond but turned to look for him and caught him staring right at me. I smiled and bit my lip looking away again. My mother walked up with my grandmother, and Barillious, and they all sat down. Then my father took his seat and the food stared being distributed.

"I haven't commented on how gorgeous you look today Bra," my grandmother said smiling.

"Thank you. You look very beautiful too grandmother."

"Thank you child." She then turned to Barillious, "Tell Neddo to sit with us, he deserves the honor." I watched Barillious nod and then concentrate across the room probably communicating telepathically with him. Soon Neddo brought a seat at my side and sat down.

"We can continue our conversation princess," he said smiling.

"Neddo," my father interrupted, "tell me how many Saiyans are currently in the royal army."

"A total of Thirty five thousand, my lord." He answered, and looked down at the food a waiter placed in front of him.

"How many in the army?"

"One hundred fifty six thousand."

"How many have evolved?"

"In the royal army twenty five thousand. In the army, sixty thousand my lord."

My father stayed silent and started eating without asking more questions. I also ate in silence; looking up I watched Barillious stare at Neddo, it felt like they were talking and it was annoying me they were doing it through telepathy instead of talking out loud.

"I would love it if you could show me one of your capsules at work later," Neddo said turning to me smiling.

"Of course I'd be delighted."

* * *

(Trunk's POV)

I chuckled a bit when I watched dad watch my sister and that Neddo guy. Oh sis your going to be so frustrated with dad's overprotectiveness.

"What are you laughing at?" Lara asked grabbing my hand to hold it under the table.

I raised my eyebrows to point at my dad and she squeezed her hand understanding. After a while of silence I finally heard the band that my mother contracted start singing.

"Oo dance with me." Lara asked standing up and pulling me toward the dance floor.

"Lara…"

"Oh don't be shy now!" she said, and so I danced along with her. I noticed eyes on us and when I turned the majority of the Saiyans were watching. I saw my grandmother ask my mother something and she looked like she was explaining.

After a couple of songs I heard a female voice ask from behind, "Prince Trunks?" I turned to find a tall Saiyan girl, "it would be an honor if you would dance with me."

"Um…" I looked at Lara.

"Go ahead." She said and turned to look at the Saiyans. "I'll grab a Saiyan myself." She told me smiling and looked over expectantly.

"I love to dance but I had never heard such a beat." The girl said to me trying to imitate my moves.

"You're doing pretty good." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks." She continued to imitate me until she had understood the movements and then moved on her own. "This whole thing was a surprise, that your father was alive I mean. We didn't know that this was our mission."

"What a surprised huh?"  
"You could say that!" she exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure the other girls are jealous of me right now." She told me and I looked behind her and found all the Saiyan women staring at us, I blushed hard, and she laughed. "You're really cute you know?" She commented.

"Thanks," I told her blushing again.

"Stop blushing!" she said smiling and turned around letting her backside rub against me, my eyes widened. I did not expect that! She moved her head back and hands cradling my face, I instinctually grabbed on to her hips.

I was suddenly so caught up in the moment, and the feel of her butt rubbing against my groin that I didn't notice that Lara had left the dance floor.

I continued dancing, looking up I saw that other Saiyans had joined us; dancing at their own rhythm we were no longer the only ones there.

Once we had danced a couple of songs she turned around and smiled. "My name is Kenda by the way."

"Nice to meet you Kenda," I told her.

"Lets get something to drink." She asked me and I accompanied her to the where the drinks stood.

"Hey I have a question, that girl with you, was that your wife?" she asked meaning Lara.

"No. She's just my girlfriend."

"Oh okay girl friend, just making sure I didn't want to cause trouble since I was planning on doing this." Planting her lips over mine she kissed me. Surprised I stood there like an idiot as she forced her tongue inside my mouth, and then bit my lower lip as she parted. "Oh Prince," she said whispering in my ear. "I'm sure I can show you a good time." And then sticking part of her tongue in my ear she slurred, "and I'm especially good with my tongue."

I stared at her surprised and licked my lips. Looking up I instinctually started looking for Lara, had she seen the kiss? She was nowhere in sight.

"What do you say, I'm sure I can show you a few good moves?" she grinned and placed her hands on my chest.

"I'm sorry, I-" I looked around.

"Trunks!" I heard someone's voice; it was Yamcha he waved me over and I sighed, thank Kami.

"Excuse me for a bit Kenda." I left her and walked over to Yamcha.

"I owe you." I told him and he smiled.

"No problem. That girl was all over you." he said looking behind me, "and if you're looking for Lara she left once she started grinding on you."

"What!"

"Yes. Didn't you notice? She did not look happy, she practically excused herself and rushed out."

"Where did she head to?"

"I don't know, probably just inside." I nodded and walked toward the house. Holy shit what have I done? I rushed inside and felt her Ki upstairs, my old bedroom. I walked upstairs and opened the door. She stood near the window and didn't acknowledge me when I walked in.

"Hey, why'd ya leave?" I asked and she turned to look at me.

"You were aroused."

"What?"

"When she started grinding on you, you were aroused, I saw it in your eyes."

"Please! I was not. It was basic instinct."

"It doesn't matter what you say, I saw it Trunks."

"Are you kidding me? How is this my fault? You said I could dance with her. Any guy who gets grinded on gets aroused, it's basic instinct."

"Oh so you're not going to deny it?"

"Lara. Please you're being so stupid right now. I'm here now right?" She nodded. "I'm not with that girl, whatever her name is."

She glanced outside again. "Is this how it's going to be in AT-40? Are all the Saiyan women going to try to get in your pants?"

"Well I wouldn't doubt it, look at me." I joked and she looked at me and smiled.

"Idiot."

I grabbed her roughly making her lips open so that I could ravage her. "You know what I've wanted to do since you got dressed?" I asked and she watched me. "What?"

"Undress you." I said with a grin.

* * *

(Bulma's POV)

I glanced around; I couldn't see any of my children. I hope neither of them is up to trouble. Turning to Barillious I asked him, "Elianna tells me you've studied several subjects."

"Yes ma'am, physics, chemistry, astrology, business, and law."

"Oh wow how very interesting."

"I like to focus on astrology though. The universe is a vast place."

"I agree."

Turning to Vegeta I saw he had a blank stare. "Hey, you okay?" I whispered and he finally looked up at me and nodded. I smiled at him and looked over to Barillious again.

"Years ago I traveled to a planet called Namek not too far from here."

"Oh, so you have space traveled?" Elianna asked.

"Yes, though not as much as I'd like to."

"Trust me, it's not worth the trouble." Vegeta spoke roughly, "there are planets out there filled with the most vile and disgusting beings you can imagine, and worse. Planets filled with slavery and poverty unlike anything here on earth. So much destruction and desperation that you can't help by wonder why they don't kill themselves." There was a long pause, of which no one made eye contact. I grabbed Vegeta's hand underneath the table. He almost never talked about his time in space, and when he brought it up it'd be something like that.

"Fortunately there doesn't seem to be that much trouble near the planet we resided on, or on this one for that matter." Barillious interceded ending the silence.

"Yes fortunately." I agreed with him. "Do you want me to get you a drink?" I asked Vegeta, when he nodded I called over a waiter and told him to bring him a whisky on the rocks, his favorite drink thanks to my fathers influence.

After Vegeta had drunk his fourth cup he started to loosen up a bit, although he was nowhere near getting drunk.

"So my little brother is still in AT-40?" Vegeta asked and his mother smiled at his interest.

"Yes, he will be staying with us from now on."

"What about his wife, that – um, what was she anyways?"

"You mean Gure?"

"Yes Gure. What planet does she come from? I didn't recognize the race from their time on earth."

"I believe she is a Herudian, it's a planet located in a spiral galaxy. Though to be honest I'm not quite sure exactly which one," Barillious answered.

"Huh, Herudian, never heard of them. I never met my brother but I still found it strange for a Saiyan to be married to an alien like her. I don't mean it in an offensive or racist way, I just mean it in… how do they reproduce?"

"Vegeta!" I screeched grabbing his hand roughly. "Stop."

"I'm just conversing woman, stop screeching into my ears like a goddam harpy."

"That is such a rude thing to say…"

"Who cares neither of them are even here!"

"Well your mother is and so is Barillious and it's just plain rude."

"Well, I can do whatever I want woman!"

"Ugh, fine!"

"Fine!"

Silence. And looking up we realized the amount of eyes that had stopped to stare. Elianna looked worried and Barillious interested.

"They always do this," I heard a voice say and turned to see Bra close behind her Neddo. She leaned down and planted a kiss on Vegeta's cheek. "Daddy behave." She scolded playfully.

"I am." He protested looking around and Bra hugged him from behind he said nothing about the contact.

"As far as I know the act is possible…" Elianna said uncomfortably.

"Do they have any children?" I asked.

"No."

"Their race is probably not compatible to reproduce with our race." Vegeta answered.

"Not the right amount of chromosomes." Barillious answered.

"That's sad."

"Where were you?" Vegeta asked Bra whose arms where still around his neck.

"Just giving Neddo a short tour."

"Next time make sure your mother goes along with you," he told her. Bra didn't comment but moved her arms away and kissed his cheek.

"Of course." She whispered and walked over to Neddo, pointing to the empty seats they took them. "And where's Trunks?" she asked.

"He was dancing a little bit ago," I told her.

"The boy was getting turned on by some Saiyan girl and Lara got mad," Vegeta said casually finishing another cup of whiskey. "They are both upstairs." He said when getting the attention of a waiter. "No ice," he told them and the waiter nodded.

"How is my uncle?" Bra asked Elianna smiling, "when he came to earth I was only in gestation."

"He's taller than Vegeta but they have the same face." Elianna answered, "a bit more talkative, that must be from his time on Herudian."

"Taller? I remember him being very short."

"That's because Saiyans need to fight in order to reach their full height. And as you noticed from the time he was here, he was no fighter. Vegeta told me grabbing his drink from the waiter.

"He's been training since he left earth," Elianna answered, "said he looked up to you." Vegeta said nothing about that.

"How much taller?"

"He's shorter than me." Neddo said helping the image of how tall he was stick in.

"Yeah but you're pretty much a giant." Bra teased him.

"In more ways than one." He whispered but I heard him and so did Vegeta because suddenly he was up and grabbing Neddo by the neck, squeezing the breath out of him.

"You better watch your mouth with my daughter, you got that?"

"Yes sir." He said and Vegeta let him go.

"I think I've had enough of this." Vegeta said and turned to his mother, "enjoy." He simply said and walked away, heading upstairs.

"I'm so sorry about that…" I started.

"You okay?" Bra asked Neddo and he nodded.

"It was nothing, and your father was right, I should watch my tongue."

Bra simply nodded and I turned to Elianna apologizing.

"I'm so sorry about that. Anyways I'll just make sure he's okay, he had too many drinks. I'll be right back please enjoy, mi casa es tu casa." I told them as I rushed behind him.

* * *

(Trunks POV)

"We should go back outside, I think it's rude that we just left like that." Lara said but didn't move form the position she was in. Laying her head on my chest she moved her hand gently over the top of my belly.

"Nah, I'm sure my mom and dad are entertaining them enough. And I like this position way too much."

"You know I'm still angry with you."

"Oh really?" I teased grabbing her waist roughly and pinning her against my body. "Well too bad."

"Too bad?" she laughed. "Asshole."

"I'm sorry though," I whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you like that." I felt a smile on her lips and then a kiss on my peck.

"I forgive you, asshole."

* * *

(Bra's POV)

"It's a Spanish saying," I explained to them when my mother left. "It pretty much means, my house is your house, so be comfortable."

"What a nice saying, how is it again." I repeated it and my grandmother repeated it back perfectly.

"I should go apologize to the king for my rudeness." Neddo said standing up.

"Oh, don't worry about it, my father is just super overprotective with me. And he acts this way with any man so don't worry."

"Princesses are very uncommon, you know? So it'd make sense that your father is very protective of you." my grandmother explained.

"Why is that?"

"Most Saiyan kings had a hormone in their blood system, so that when they reproduced they would have Saiyan males."

"Oh. And I bet my father got that hormone too?"

"Yes, so you're almost like a miracle." Barillious spoke this time, and I smiled at him.

"That's very interesting. Why didn't Saiyan Kings want daughters?"

"An old cliché that only men could be strong and rule a planet. Something I've completely disproved."

"So you are quite the surprise. I never expected Vegeta to have a daughter." My grandmother smiled at me. "I wish I could have seen you as a child."

"Oh, trust me, my grandparents got my childhood down in videos, if you're ever interested."

"That would be nice to watch." She told me, "I have a question Bra, your brother, what exactly does he do here on earth?"

"He's the Vice President of Capsule Corp the family company," I told her.

"And you?" Barillious asked interested.

"I'm just part of the inventing team. It's really what I like to do."

"What was the last thing you invented?" Neddo asked interested.

"Last thing…? Well I made a device that broke into the cameras on your ship."

"What!" Neddo screamed. "You managed to break the codes and use the cameras on our ship?"

"Yeah. But I could never get the audio to work. I also managed to get into the systems files, that's how I knew-"

"How long we've been traveling and that we left from a planet in the milky way galaxy. Surprising." Barillious commented.

"Thanks."

"You'll have to show me such a machine," Neddo said smiling, "I would love to replicate it and spy on other ships."

"Good idea Neddo." My grandmother spoke.

"Sure." I told him smiling.

"It would be great of you to join the scientist division on AT-40," she said this time planting a hand on top of mine with a smile.

"Of course that would be amazing."

And we talked until it was night and neither of my parents or my brother and Lara made an appearance. So I had to play the role and thank all those present for coming.

I went to bed not bothering my parents or my brother, Kami only knows what they were doing and I was definitely not going to imagine anything. My thoughts instead went to Neddo, and how I had really liked him. But the thought of Barillious still made my heart beat faster.

Lying back on my bed I sighed as I thought of what was to come, a new life for the Briefs, with a new world, and people.

I wondered if I'd fall in love soon, if my brother would grow courage to ask Lara to marry him, if my father would be a good king to these new Saiyans, if my mother a good Queen. But mostly I wondered who it would be, Neddo or Barillious?

* * *

Firstly, sorry if I didn't update fast enough. I had originally written this chapter as a time skip were they were already on their way to AT-40 but I started writing this little piece and didn't find it so bad, so I decided to finish it and post it as the next chapter.

Secondly, Sorry if the story is moving slow (because I feel like it is...) I still haven't decided if I'm going to add action to it, since the chapters I have don't have any but I would kind of enjoy action (though I'm not very good at writing it), so who knows maybe I'll decide to write it.

Please let me know what you think. I really like your comments! Umm... quick question Barillious or Neddo? :)


	6. A Vacation From Earth

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

So, this chapter started a bit steamy, completely unintentionally. I changed the story to "M" rating so I guess if you don't like lime or are put off by it then you can skip Bulma's POV. Even though it's there it is not intense because I don't write Lemons.

* * *

(Bulma's POV)

I stood in the middle of the shower, allowing the warm water to burn my back. Closing my eyes I sighed.

"Today is the day." I whispered. We would be leaving earth today. Another adventure, I feel like I'm a teenager again, I thought laughing out loud. And then I felt cold hands on my hips. And before I could react one of the hands flew to my mouth, stopping my shriek.

"Shhh…" he whispered into my ear. Recognizing the voice I moved back allowing my back to fall on his. His hands let go of my mouth and slowly grazed its way down my body, over my breast, and then back to my hip.

He began to kiss my neck fervently, once again allowing one hand to move over my stomach then over my breast. I breathed out as he touched my very softly with his calloused hands.

Moving my head back his lips captured mine instantly. He flipped me around and I opened my mouth to him immediately. His hands flew back to my butt and squeezed. But I was too busy pulling his head down, while massaging my hands through his hair.

He pulled me up and I immediately wrapped my legs around his body. And when he pushed me up against the wall I hissed at the cold tile. He didn't allow a second to pass, and then he was inside me. He entered me so roughly that I knew I would have bruises on my butt the next day.

It didn't take long for either of us to reach out peak, and we let it out as I raised my chest toward his and he slammed into me one last time.

As he breathed out against my neck I caressed his back.

"What will you be doing today?" I asked him and he stood still.

"I'm going to look for Kakarot and fight him before leaving." I nodded; somehow I already knew that was his plan.

"Alright. Then I'll make sure we have everything ready. Will I meet you there or will you come back here before?"

"Meet me there." He said finally pulling out of me and grabbing my legs to bring them down. He turned around allowing the water to fall on his head again. Then turned to the glass door and opened it grabbing a towel before walking out. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." I said watching him leave and turning back to finishing my shower.

* * *

(Vegeta POV)

It didn't take long to find Kakarot. He was finishing his morning training and wanted me to wait until he ate breakfast to fight but I refused.

Currently I followed him to a secluded area where we could fight without hurting anyone. I watched him as he finally came to a stop, and I took a second to think about how this might be my last fight with Kakarot for a long time.

"You ready?" he asked and I nodded. We stood in formation looking at each other. This was the last moment I had to finally prove my strength, I thought.

I initiated the fight, charging at him with my power we both moved at enormous amount of speed. We were both dogging the hits, managing to move before the other hit. I'd had enough moving back we watched each other, breathing hard.

Curses! Why is he so fast? Locking eyes with him I charged at his right, finally touching his body.

"Hey you hit me!" he said and I smirked. Turning around I went for another hit.

"I've gotten stronger," I told him as I charged at him again. This time however he stopped my punch, and then I felt a knee to the groin. We both moved back looking at each other.

"Are we going to fight for real?" he asked and I looked at him angrily.

"Of course you idiot!"

"Oh okay." He said going up to SS2.

I followed him and then looked at his eyes.

"All of the power Kakarot."

"Vegeta are you sure…"

"YES!"

"I might hurt you and…"

"Shut up and transform already."

He did and then I smirked at him.

"Guess what Kakarot, I've finally transformed." He watched as I too transformed to SS4.

"OOOH." He said surprised. "Good then this will be a fair fight."

"Alright let go!" I screamed out.

* * *

(Bra's POV)

After only a week we were finally ready to leave Earth. Momma left everything organized in the company, since both the President, and the Vice President would be leaving. Also making sure to rig every single computer, to make sure that everything was working correctly.

In just a few days we had packed up our old life, and were setting up for a new one. We would be stuck in the ship for almost 2 weeks.

The only real consolation of being in a spaceship was Barillious, ever since our talk I hadn't been able to get him out of my mind, and it was driving me insane.

I could literally date anyone, any man would bow down to be with me, and all I wanted was to talk to Barillious, see his cheeks turn red. The mere thought of it was making me smile.

Sometimes I found myself thinking of Neddo, and how flirty he was, and I wondered if he was just flirty with everyone? He's cute too… but he wasn't painfully awkward and cute like Barillious. Maybe I like Barillious more because I seem to make him blush, while with Neddo it's the other way around. I shook my head and turned back to looking at myself in the mirror.

I had carefully chosen my outfit, I was going for something hot but not sexy, I mean I had to keep it PG. So I dressed in a blood-red skirt that grabbed my waist and flowed to my knees, I paired it with a black cashmere sleeveless top, and black high Louboutins. I had let my hair down allowing my natural curls to show. I looked good.

When I walked downstairs with my set of capsules, I tripped over a designer trunk case. Noticing so many of them I looked for my mother. She was standing outside, commanding employees to carry the bags and place them very carefully on top of each other.

"Mom… what are all those trunks?" I asked her, looking around for dad.

"Oh they hold my capsules. I'm putting them all here because I'm going to capsulize all of them into this capsule." She explained holding one n her hand.

"Mom, you're exaggerating… there has to be at least twenty trunks, how many capsules are you taking?"

"Well a couple of them are personal items I couldn't live without, and extra supplies for you – so don't you complain young lady you're going to be great full – plus I took reserves of all of our favorite snacks if we ever grow homesick. I took all the latest house models, and vehicles. I have my clothes and shoes in that trunk, and brought copies of books in that one."

"Mom…how many books- you know what don't tell me. When are we leaving?"

"Well I'm waiting for your brother, you're dad said he'd meet us there, something about a last spar with Goku."

"Oh okay."

I waited patiently silently scolding my mother for being so exaggerated. Finally my brother arrived with Lara, she was wearing the cutest outfit, tight skinnies with black combat boots, a turtleneck and her hair in a tight pony. My brother sported a similar look with jeans, a maroon sweater and black boots. It's almost like they tried to match.

"Hey Bra, nice outfit!" Lara said as she left my brother's side and walked toward me.

"Thanks, I was literally just thinking the same about yours."

"Yours is super cute though, I bet it's to impress that Neddo guy right?"

My eyes widened. Would everyone think I was dressed up to impress Neddo?

"It's okay I won't tell," she teased at me looking around. "So you're mom packed the entire Capsule Corp?"

"It seems that way." I agreed watching my brother help the employees move everything.

"I've got all that I need right here." Lara told me smiling.

"That's probably a reasonable amount, I packed my stuff too." I explained holding a capsule. "Mom we're ready!" I screamed. And she screamed back that she had forgotten something and rushed back into the house.

"How can that even be possible?" I asked Lara and we both laughed.

* * *

(Vegeta's POV)

I had lost again. Not but much but I had still lost. I could barely move, and I watched Kakarot walk over to me. He passed me his hand and I looked away scoffing. I turned to my left and slowly got off the ground.

"I hope you have a nice trip Vegeta. I'm going to go have breakfast I'm super hungry." He was about to teleport but I stopped him.

"Kakarot." I called out to him before he left. "I want to talk to you before you left."

"What is it Vegeta, I'm so hungry!"

"Can you just can it for a second? I swear to-" I pinched the brim of my nose. "Listen, I just wanted to tell you that… that- you're are an honorable man." He looked confused and I continued. "If for some reason you ever decide to relocate, yourself and your family, your welcome on AT-40. And I'd make sure you have a good position in the royal elite."

"Uh- thanks Vegeta, I guess…" he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "But I like it here, I don't think I'll be moving anywhere."

"I thought so." I told him, "and just so you know just because I'm going to live in another planet doesn't mean I wont train. I'm going to continue training so that I can finally defeat you!" he laughed at that.

"Same old Vegeta, well I'll be waiting then." I nodded and then turned and left.

* * *

(Bra's POV)

Barillious greeted us once we got on the ship. He bowed slightly before leading us to the ship commanding area, there; Neddo stood and started getting everything ready for lift off. From the outside the ship surely didn't seem as big but it was huge.

There were rooms, everywhere, and so many hallways I was sure I would get lost if I didn't have someone showing me the way. After they had explained the basic rooms in the ship my brother ran off with Lara, and my father seemed interested in the weapons area of the ship. Meanwhile my mother discussed something with Barillious but before I could reach them to hear their conversation I noticed my grandmother approached me with a smile.

"I waited for you to come visit me."

"I'm sorry grandmother, but as you know I figured we would have lots of time to catch up on this ship."

"I like that idea. Come with me."

I followed her through a series of passageways until we reached a room by ourselves. I realized once inside that this was part of the royal chambers because of how beautiful it was decorated.

"I took the liberty of moving some gifts to your personal chamber."

"This is all for me?" I asked her looking around at the spacious room, with attached sitting space.

"Yes, and right through here is…"

"My closet…" I moved inside a greatly spacious room. It was definitely a closet for a princess. I looked at the decorations, the light wooden carvings. "This is beautiful grandmother, thank you."

"This is nothing, wait until you see your room back on AT-40, you'll love it, but please open the closet I want to see you in those dresses." I followed her hand to where the dresses laid. I slowly walked toward them until touching the silky material in between my hands.

"Beautiful," I whispered. My sight immediately fell onto a shorter dress, it must fall past my knees the silk had embroider flowers of light pink and purple. "Never have I imagined a Saiyan to wear such gorgeous dresses." I admitted to her as I held it up beside my body.

"That one was a gift from your grandfather, I'll admit I never got the chance to wear it." She walked past me and showed me another dress this time a blood-red. "This one is one of my favorites, I bought it to wear to your fathers first birthday but I ended up not wearing it at all." She opened another door to reveal shoes. All of them were sandals but some looked like they had pure gold attached. "I'll admit that most Saiyans don't dress this way, but we are royalty…"

"That makes sense." I admitted, "I think I'm going to change into this one." I told her and she smiled.

"Yes, you will look gorgeous." I changed in front of her, I'd never been shy of nudity and she was my grandmother so I didn't mind. "You're father will have to pry all the Saiyans off you girl." She told me after I had it on.

"Wear these," she told me passing me golden sandals.

"Thank you," I said looking at how perfect everything seemed to fit me. Surely my grandmother was a very beautiful woman and I imagined her wearing this dress and knew she had been extremely captivating.

"So I noticed how much you have captured Neddo's attention. He comes from a nice family, and he is strong especially for how young he is."

"I'm not looking for a man who is strong," I told her.

"I thought the same at some point, but sometimes it's who is stronger that counts."

"We'll see grandmother." I let her know. Finally looking at myself in the mirror my grandmother smiled.

"I'll call Ele, she is your personal maid. Ele!" a very thin young saying girl walked in. She wore simple brown pants and a long-sleeved shirt.

"Miss," she said and bowed.

"Please… don't bow it makes me feel weird. It's very nice to meet you Ele," I told her smiling.

"It will be a pleasure to serve you miss." She said.

"Now Bulla, come with me I have another surprise but I want to meet with your mother as well."

I followed her to another room this one much bigger, and I noticed that it was my parent's bedroom. My mother was talking to someone in another room.

"I love all of these, thank you!" she hugged my grandmother when we walked in.

My grandmother had given my mother about fifty dresses, which made me think just how many outfits did she bring on this ship?

As the day drew by, all of my family members ran off to do something and I was left alone remembering how I had packed a couple of lab essentials. I asked for a spare room, it was completely bare when I reached it though I think they had moved things out of it when I had asked.

Opening my capsule I looked at my lab. This was amazing; I could actually start working on the teleporter machine I had ideas for. I started taking out spreadsheets and drawing out designs for how it could be made.

Minutes seem to pass and I grew very focused on my task so focused that I didn't notice because I was so concentrated that there was someone else in the room with me. When I looked up it was Barillious looking at me with a smirk.

"You talk to yourself." He said

"Oh…" I said my cheeks reddening. Again!

"Though that theory you were just talking about sounds rather interesting, do you really think you could create such a machine?" he asked.

"Well I wouldn't be trying to if I didn't think I could." I told him, "The idea is simple as I was saying, but the execution of it is what's difficult."

"Moving the particles of a living object…"

"Should be difficult because you'd need to make them travel at the same constant speed so that the person or living object wouldn't come out completely deformed… but it's not impossible."

"Do you mind if I see your sketches?" he asked

"Go ahead," I told him holding in a breath when he got closer to me. He leaned over me I felt his breath on my neck.

"The design looks just about right although I'd recommend you to change this for a circle instead of a squ-" I cut him off.

"Yes circle in order for more power to be exerted. Of course! You know your physics." I commented already gathering a pencil to change that part of the design.

"I studied some physics, chemistry, astrology, business, and law although I am interested in space more than the basic sciences."

"You verge into a little of everything don't you? Well I first studied micro economics, then chemistry, but I really focused later on physics and relative topics, which lead my to start inventing – well- it didn't really lead me I was always inventing ever since I was a child, but I guess knowing these things I learned makes it easier to actually invent the things you imagine."

"Are you planning on starting this project on the ship?" he asked

"I think so, I'm probably going to be working on this and reading some books my mother brought."

"I would be interesting in helping you with this project if you don't mind, and actually if you could let me borrow some of those books I'd be delighted to read them."

"Of course!" I said a bit too excited and when I turned I realized how close his lips where to mine, my cheeks reddened and then his.

"Um…" he said and backed off, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said and he looked away from me. "Look I don't know what all you need to do today but I'm so excited about starting this project I'd be delighted to start it today."

"That would be great." He agreed. "Then lets get on it."

* * *

Please let me know if you like how the story is progressing... leave a comment! :)


	7. A Long Trip

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z. **

* * *

(Trunks POV)

I could feel her light breathing on my right and I couldn't help to wonder just how wonderful this woman was. Lara… was absolutely an amazing woman, thinking about how she'd left her life on Earth to travel with me to another world meant a lot to me. I thought about how I planned on marrying her, I had even bought the ring, a gorgeous red diamond set on a golden band. But that would have to wait for now.

I moved so that I could look at her sleep, her silk blue teddy gathered over her body and made her look even more like a goddess. I ran my hand over her leg, grazing that soft skin until reaching the silky bottoms of her teddy.

She moved, and I saw her eyes flutter open, looking at me she smiled and grazed my cheek.

"Why do you love to wake me up this way?" she asked and smiled moving to her back so that she could see my face better.

"I can't help myself," I whispered moving down and capturing my lips to hers. There was a knock on the door that made us stop our little kiss and look up. "Yes?" I asked.

"Prince… Trunks, I have your bath ready, there rest of the royal family will be meeting soon in personal dining quarters for breakfast."

"Oh… thanks."

"Please let me know if you need anything else."

"Alright thank you." I said back to whoever was on the other side, although from the voice I was sure it was a woman.

"Prince Trunks your bath is ready." Lara whispered again with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Then we shall bathe my darling!" I said standing up and picking her up in my arms flying toward the bathroom.

* * *

(Bra's POV)

When I woke up I saw Ele in my room picking up the clothes I had dropped on the floor when I had gotten back from the lab last night. She realized I had awoken and looked down.

"I am sorry miss, if I woke you, I was just getting the clothes to wash them."

"It's okay Ele I wanted to wake up early anyways."

"Do you want me to draw you a bath?" she asked me.

"No. I'll shower, thank you." she bowed and left the room with my dirty clothes.

I got up realizing I went to sleep naked and walked toward the bathroom. I entered what looked like a shower and learned how to make the water the exact temperature I liked.

I thought about Barillious, he was very smart, that made me excited, and he was so handsome. I had dated very few men in my life; most of them weren't even what constituted as "men" at all. My first boyfriend had been when I was 16, and every time I remembered him I thought about how much my father had freaked. To this day I don't know how my mother got him to let me go out with this boy, but she did. It was a total blow, he was completely oblivious to anything scientific, historical, or political and all he wanted to talk about was football – the one sport I couldn't stand!

The next one was actually my first real boyfriend. I was 18, he was 23, he wanted to be a neurologist, and we where both attending BTI the most prestigious school in west city. We got along well enough, and had a lot of things in common but I was too young and he had experience, so after almost six months of dating he started to pressure me into having sex with him. I felt uncomfortable with the situation and broke it off with him. We actually continued being friends afterward, and I realized that our relationship was more of a friendship than anything else.

After him I dated a man I met at climatology lecture. He was 30 I was 19, so obviously I kept it a secret from my parents. I knew that they wouldn't approve, my mother would lecture me, and my father would kill him. He was a very attractive man, tall, smart, beautiful green eyes, and a great kisser. My mother found out first, after only being with him for two months. She forced me to confess to my father and he flipped. Trunks had to stop him from killing him several times; especially when a misunderstanding led him to believe I had slept with him. Needless to say it was embarrassing, and in the end, I ended up breaking up with him for his own sanity.

After him I had decided that I was too young. Most men had zero to nothing in common with me, so I'd just be single, for a while.

But it's been almost a year since I've dated and Barillious made my tummy feel strange and my head spin, and he was so handsome, and smart. I signed as I washed my hair. I just hope he likes me too.

* * *

(Vegeta's POV)

"How do I look?" she asked walking out of the closet in a golden burgundy dress, her hair was fixed and she wore low heeled sandals at her feet.

"It's only breakfast woman, you didn't have to dress up so much." I snickered. Remembering how everyone had stared at her and Bra.

"For your information I'm spending the day with your mother, and she gave me this dress as a gift, so I had to wear it today."

"Alright well come on."

"No. You haven't answered my question. How do I look." She put her hands on her hips raising an eyebrow at me.

"You look beautiful woman, now come on!" she smiled before walking over to me, how do I always let her control me like that I chuckled at the thought. Letting her loop her hand on mine.

By the time we got to the dinning room my mother sat with Barillious to her left, Bra to her right. Trunks and Lara sat on one end and I took the seats at the other with Bulma.

"Good morning everyone!" Bulma said happily. "You look absolutely stunning Bra." She commented and I looked at what she wore. She had a light yellow dress that grabbed at her shoulders and tightly – too tightly I might add- accentuated her bust. I'd have to tell my mother to have them loosen up those dresses; I don't want anyone looking at my little girl that way. I remembered her last "boyfriend" a man ten years her senior, who probably just wanted to get in her bed. I should have killed the man for even trying.

"How was your night Vegeta? Everything to your standards." My mother asked as the waiters served us food.

"Everything is as should," I simply said paying attention to the food. I noticed that my mother had already grown attached to Bra. It was very uncommon for the royal family to produce a female, usually only males where produced and married off to a worthy female of high class standard. The last princess of the Saiyan's had been my father's great aunt.

A princess was always treated with respect and was married to the greatest male warrior of high class, one who could possibly lead the Saiyan's in case something happened to the King or Prince. In order to date the princess the man had to ask permission from the King, permission had to be given if the test asked of the King was completed, this usually was a test of strength. I snickered at the thought, I had read all of their power levels, strong but not close to what Goku and I were. I guess my little girl will continue being that for a while longer.

"Daddy I have news," Bra interrupted my thoughts. "Barillious and I are working on a teleporting machine."

"That's possible?"

"Of course silly." She said smiling

"I would love to assist you two in your project," Bulma said smiling, "but I want my little girl to find her own inspiration."

"Thanks mama. I'm glad I have a very smart assistant."

"Oh so now I'm just an assistant, last night you called me your personal architect." Barillious quipped. She laughed and I looked at the interaction between the two. She likes him I realized and frowned.

"Alright you nerdo's keep quiet." Trunks stated between bites of food.

"Ew, Trunks at least _try _to chew, that's disgusting. Lara laughed and I turned back to my food. Those two were perfect for each other. But for some reason Trunks doubted when to ask her to marry him. I knew that he'd bought a ring, he'd taken Bulma along, and she had described it to me in pure detail one night after a passionate fuck – for some reason the woman always used moments like that to tell me what was going on with our kids, she was smart I'll give her that.

I thought he would have asked her by now, and they'd be producing kids like bunnies. After all Trunks was 27 a good age to settle down, the age I had given into passion with the conniving woman and created him. He had spent his early twenties moving from woman to woman. So many in fact that Bulma manipulated me into talking to the boy, so that he'd learn to act more responsible at least for the sake of the company.

He continued on his women rampage but learned to keep it under wraps, for the sake of his mother. It wasn't until he met Lara that he finally changed. Matured is what I call it. I liked her, she proved to be smart, and charming, didn't mind the fact that we were aliens, and seemed love the boy; she would give him strong intelligent kids. So why was the boy doubting?

I shook my head and completely concentrated on my plate. These kids… they must get it from Bulma.

* * *

(Bulma's POV)

We sat on red plush couches looking out through a large window that showed endless universe around us. We had walked around the entire ship, looking through every little aspect of it, from the engineering, warriors quarters, to the kitchen, the gym, lab, pool, indoor garden, and now a special little room to retire in found in the royal quarters, the window made the room spectacular.

During our little walk we had talked, well she had asked questions and I had answered. Apparently Vegeta had been very sparse when telling his mother what happened during the years he'd been away from Planet Vegeta. She had questions, and I answered to the best of my ability.

Now we sat and I couldn't help by stare at her, she was so… beautiful and young looking. The woman looked younger than me, I'm sure, and her long black her was carefully positioned in a careful half up do. Her nose was just as defined yet gentile like Vegeta's. I kept staring at her and her youth confounded me. Just how old is she?

"You don't have to respond this question if you think it rude, and I'm only asking out of pure curiosity but how old are you?" she turned to me her eyebrows moved in a very Vegeta like fashion, "It's just that you look so young I still find it difficult to believe your Vegeta's mother." She only laughed and then smiled.

"I'm old believe me, it's just that Saiyan's don't show age until much later in life, our ancestors evolved that way to maintain the ability to fight longer. Soon I will start to age, and wrinkles will cover my face, my hands will grow wrinkly, and then you will see my true age."

"Yes… Vegeta tried to explain that to me once. I'm jealous of that… being able to maintain your youth for longer."

"What do you mean? You are still very young Bulma."

"Except for the fine wrinkles around my eyes…"

"I see none which make you look too much older, honestly it's almost impossible to notice them."

"I just hope that once we reach AT-40 I won't have to pry the women off of Vegeta." She laughed at that, a nice and slow chuckle before looking up and smiling.

"I wouldn't worry about that, I've seen the way my son looks at you and I can assure you that he will never look at another woman the same way."

"You think? Even if they are young and beautiful Saiyan girls with huge breasts?" I asked.

"Well there won't be any problem's there, most Saiyan women have very small breasts, again another trait we received from evolution, big breasts are an issue when trying to fight an opponent properly."

Well no wonder Vegeta can't seem to get enough of mine!

"My son loves you," she said after a few moments of silence. "You shouldn't worry about him. I think the one that should be worried is Trunks girl Lara. The daughters of the Saiyan elite will be crawling all over Trunks."

"I'll warn her next time I see her, although I shouldn't worry, Trunks is also a man in love."

"Have you noticed the admirer Bulla has?" she asked me and I smiled.

"I know! What a hunk, and he's the commander of the army, I think Vegeta might actually like this one."

"She's had other suitors before?" she asked.

"Only two really, and… they didn't last very long. The first because she wasn't ready for commitment, and the second because Vegeta wasn't ready." I chuckled and she thought silently.

"She will also have many suitors. She has your beauty, and smarts, but Vegeta's attitude, and well she's a Princess, the girl will have men crawling to her. Vegeta will have man after man asking for permission to simply talk with her… I can already see it."

"How exactly does that work?" I asked her then. "I mean, on earth it's different, how is it here. I'll admit that Vegeta never really talks about Saiyan traditions."

"In order to court any other Saiyan woman the male has to ask permission from the head of that woman's household, usually the father. Once he gives permission he can accompany the woman on daily activities, never moving past kissing. Of course these are the old traditions, the ones I grew up on, now a day's everyone is fucking each other behind their families back."

"But what about a Princess is it any different?"

"Well in order for a Princess to be courted the male has to ask permission of the King, the King asks for a test, usually a test of strength sometimes of will, or cunning. If the male passes the test then he is allowed to court the Princess. And the princess should remain celibate until the day of her marriage."

"I'm sure Bra will have fun discovering that any man she wants to date has to pass her fathers test."

"The girl has spunk, and I'm sure she could convince her father if need be."

"You're right, she is his little princess after all." We were both silent and I thought about it for a while, I wonder how King Vegeta was like. I didn't want to be rude, in case it brought her some bad memories but the itch wasn't going away.

"And… how does one marry a Saiyan King?" I found myself asking her.

"You have to demonstrate your intelligence and battle strength. In my case I was the top female student in my classes, one of the strongest females, and well I'll admit that my beauty helped me there as well.

Females for Kings are chosen. I was chosen when I was 14. Immediately afterward the King sent me the best tutors, some of which were teaching the prince. The Prince and I were forced to spend time together so that we would develop a bond. By the time that we both turned twenty we were married.

Then came some of the most humiliating years in my life. The King wanted us to start producing heirs, and we tried except that I wasn't getting pregnant. We spent months trying and nothing came of it, so therefore we had to turn to science. Turns out I had a congenital malformation, which was why it was making it difficult for me to grow pregnant.

Some Saiyan's demanded that we annulled our marriage, after all what was the point if I couldn't produce an heir. But Vegeta wouldn't leave me, even if I begged," she said, looking away, "I was humiliated in front of thousands of Saiyan's, I wanted to leave the life of royalty behind, I wasn't born into it and I didn't need it. Some women at the time started rumors that they'd slept with the Prince and that the spawn in their belly was his child, all rumors, all lies.

After almost five years, the King died of an unexpected illness and Vegeta was crowned King. Once again I begged Vegeta to annul our marriage, I felt the pressure that everyone was putting on my shoulders, and I didn't want to feel worthless anymore.

Vegeta didn't want to annul our marriage; he was a very strict Saiyan and believed that if I was his wife than I would be until the day of our death. Instead he gathered and imported some of the most intelligent scientist at the time.

I became a science experiment, tested on, taking all sort of aliens concoctions. But finally after almost two years of testing I was pregnant. It was a complicated birth; I had to spend months in bed rest. And I bled for the majority of the months.

Finally, after a gruesome birth, Vegeta was born. He became my everything, my whole world revolved around him, and I taught him everything I knew. Until… the day that Vegeta (Sr.) gave him up to that monster.

I resented him for years after that. My little boy growing up so far away and being taught by such an evil thing. It was probably because of my resentment that he gathered the scientists again. I was pregnant again after only a couple of months, this time not that difficult of a pregnancy, I'm not sure if it was because I was used to the first or simply because Tarble was just a nicer fetus. The boy was very weak in strength. From a young age he proved no interest in anything to do with fighting. And because of that Vegeta (Sr.) thought it best to send him to another planet.

I was completely livid when I found out. I had lost my two sons and there was nothing I could do." I realized that she was crying and I didn't know what to do. I stood up walking toward her and lightly grabbed her hand.

"But now you have both of your sons back." I whispered and she nodded.

"Tarble barely knows me…" she whispered, "and Vegeta… resents me for letting his father give him away… I don't know how to make him understand that if I had known what Vegeta (Sr.) planned I would have fled with him to another world."

"Maybe if you talk to him..." I said to her now hugging her, feeling her strong yet tender physique.

"I want to have that relationship I used to with him when he was a child but he is so closed off now."

"I'll admit that sometimes it's even hard for me to get him to put those walls down, even after all these years."

"But I have grandkids now," she said reassuringly, "and Bra is simply divine."

"I'll talk to Vegeta," I found myself saying, "I'll make him understand."

"Thank you Bulma, you don't know how much that would mean to me," she whispered.

* * *

(Vegeta's POV)

Neddo demonstrated what his team could do as I watched on the sidelines with my arms crossed. The team was strong, most of them could reach Super Saiyan, while others came rather close to ascending. But as I watched I knew Neddo wasn't showing full power.

"Neddo!" I called out and with the sound of my voice everyone stopped mid fight. Neddo walked over.

"Yes your majesty?"

"I want to talk to you alone, you may dismiss your team."

"Yes sir." He said and turned to the others, "You heard the King, everyone is dismissed until further notice."

I waited until everyone was gone to start walking, moving my finger to show him I wanted him to walk with me. He did, for a while until we reached the middle of the arena.

"Now we will go one on one." I let him know. He nodded before standing in his fight position. "You will give me everything you have." I let him know and he nodded.

Then the fight began. I'll admit that I barely give it my all, moving up to super Saiyan I struck him a couple of times. He was fast but I soon realized that he was faster but not showing it. I paused looking at him with eyes partly closed.

"I know you're holding back."

"I- I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"Alright," he said standing up and allowing Super Saiyan 2 to take form. I knew then that this was his ultimate power.

"You can go super Saiyan 2 then. All right boy," I transformed into SS2 and his eyes grew wide.

"How? The power level I was reading for you wasn't…"

"It's a technique I learned on earth. It allows you to hide your true power level. I will teach it to you so that you will teach the others."

"Yes sir."

"And now, I will show you just a glimpse of what power I posses." He watched as I turned SS3 then SS4. I watched his eyes turn white and when I descended to formal form he bowed.

"Your majesty forgive me for thinking you were weak."

"Come with me boy, I have a question." I started walking with him behind, leading him to the lounge. "Are you the strongest Saiyan on At-40?"

"I am, although the only other Saiyan who has come close to defeating me is Barillious."

"Barillious?"

"Yes sir. We pretty much grew up together, we had the same teachers. But he would always defeat me in intelligence, while I barely defeated him in strength. The Queen your mother, wanted him to command the army, but he refused and I got the job."

"So who is stronger?" I asked him.

"The last time we sparred I barely beat him, and it's been almost a year since then. I know he trains alone, but I prefer to train as a team, that way we can all get stronger."

"I see." My thoughts flew to Barillious, I knew he was strong, but I didn't think he could go SS2. He's young, and smart, and my mother has a very attached relationship with him.

"Your majesty I am sorry to interrupt your thoughts but I have a question."

I looked at him with expecting eyes, somewhat guessing what he would ask me.

"What exactly do I have to do in order to court your daughter, Princess Bra?"

There was silence and I cracked my knuckles expectantly.

"We will discuss that later." I simply said, leaving him behind me and walking out.

* * *

Next chapter they will finally arrive at AT-40. YAY!

Please leave a comment. :)


	8. AT-40

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z. **

* * *

(Bra's POV)

I concentrated on the wire connectors as I heard the forging of metal in the background. Since I was a bit scared of burning off my hand Barillious was in charge of actually making the parts. He was strangely very good at forging metal already and when I asked him he simply said that he took a class on it once.

A week and a half had passed by very quickly. All of us got into a very weird schedule. My mother spent her days with my grandmother, telling her stories and showing her photos of when Trunks and I were kids.

My father spent his time improving the royal armies' fighting ability, changing their tactics, teaching them how to hide their power level.

And my brother spent his day learning out the Saiyan culture.

Lara, continued her love for law and was reading everything that had to do with Saiyan traditions and laws.

As for me- I sighed as I looked up at Barillious- I've been with that hunk for the majority of the time. Although to be honest it's really irking me that he hasn't made a move yet, I was sure that he liked me at least a little bit. There were times that he'd compliment me in some way, and others where he would look at me differently.

My grandmother and I would have long chats after dinner but I didn't want to ask her about Barillious in case she thought of it as weird. Since he was pretty much like another son for her.

I walked over to him, admiring the way his muscles flexed as he held the forge with his right hand and a hammer with the left. I watched him work carefully with pure interest. He felt my presence and stopped once he was done with a piece.

"I finished everything with the wires…" I told him chewing my lip after the pause that followed.

"I'm almost done here so if you want we can get started on the engine today?"

"Actually…um I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat and maybe… take a walk around the ship."

"A walk?" he asked slightly confused. What did he not know what I was implying? I was clearly asking him on a date. Well somewhat.

"Yeah, after we eat something I'm starving!" I exaggerated placing my hands on my stomach.

"Alright, uh, let me just finish here and I'll accompany you." I waited for him to finish and then we walked out. In silence we went toward the cafeteria. The cafeteria was mostly vacant except for two soldiers siting by themselves on the farthest corner, they glanced up at us but continued their food as if uninterested once they saw it was me and Barillious.

"Want to try the most amazing dish on this ship?" he asked and I nodded.

"Hold on," he said walking way and going into the kitchen. He took forever in there and I found a table and sat down and waited. What was he doing in there cooking? I glanced up again and breathed out.

I wondered if there was a reason that Barillious seemed strictly business with me. I had flirted with him constantly during the past week and a half and still nothing. Usually he just seemed perplexed when I'd flirt, like if trying to decide if it was really happening. But even when it seemed like he was flirting back it got absolutely nowhere and he'd divert the topic back to the job.

Maybe he had a girl back home. Or maybe he just doesn't like me in that way (which I found hard to believe). We had so many things in common! So far the three books he had recommended where fantastic, and the books I had given him he had read in one night, saying that they were wonderful. We both found out that we could ask each other about theories and just talk for hours on end. He had explained how he had given up a position as the Chief of the royal army because he wanted to study astronomy a bit more, maybe even more extraterrestrial politics. Everything about him was interesting and he was just so attractive! I closed my eyes and groaned.

Why did it seem like he just wants to be friends! I looked up and this time was surprised when Barillious came out with a large platter in his hand it had two plates and he placed it down in front of me.

"Please refrain from the look. I know it doesn't look pleasant but I promise that it's completely delicious."

"Okay…" I agreed and he opened the platter to reveal the strangest plates of food I had ever seen. It almost looked like a dead octopus covered in tomato sauce.

"You were right about it looking unpleasant."

"Yeah, just wait until you try it though." He passed me a fork and sat down next to me taking a plate. He waited until I tried it before eating some himself.

The taste was unlike anything I had tried before. It was salty but sweet and just swirled around your mouth giving off different flavors. The meat, which looked like gum, was more like soft ice cream and it melted into your mouth and combined to the other sauces. "This is amazing," I said going for another piece. He ate in silence but I kept saying stuff like, "Oh my god, this is amazing."

When we were done I looked at him and he smiled seeming happy that I had enjoyed the plate so much.

"Now for the walk?" he asked and I nodded. He stood up and waited for me to follow.

"Barillious I've been wanting to ask you something…"

"Go ahead Princess," he responded.

"Don't call me that, call me Bra." I urged him and continued. "Anyways, I was just wondering if you had a special girl back on AT-40?" There was silence and I blushed hard. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that it's really none of my business."

"Princess!" he called out when I found myself walking away from him; I ignored him and kept walking. "Bra?" this time he asked and I turned around. "I'm sorry if you… ugh- I don't have a girl on AT-40. It's just that I was confused as to why you were asking me that."

"Oh I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"It's fine Princess. Let us continue our walk?" I nodded and we continued on in silence. He kept a far distance from me I noticed but at least he didn't have a girl back at AT-40. I smiled.

"So how many pieces do you have left?"

"I just need to do five little pieces that will make the internal engine and then I'll be done."

"Do you think we'll be able to do it?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be helping you if I didn't." I blushed he was right, that was a stupid question.

Then the conversation was moved toward astrology, I loved hearing him talk about it because he seemed to very passionate about it. We found ourselves walking past the exercise room, only to have him interrupted by Neddo.

"Princess!" he said bowing slightly and reaching for my hand, "I haven't seen you around lately." He gave Barillious a glance but moved his eyes immediately to me.

"Hi Neddo, I've just been busy on a project." I let him know and he raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of project?" he asked but before I could answer Barillious spoke.

"Something you wouldn't be interested in, something I'm helping her on." His tone was fierce and the reply so sharp that it caught me off guard.

I saw Neddo bite the inside of his cheek and growl. Then turned to me.

"If you ever need anything Princess, I am at your beck and call." He bowed and kissed my hand before giving Barillious a slight wave and leaving.

"What the heck was that about?" I asked when we were farther away.

"Neddo and I have always been rivals. It started when we were kids, and it's continued to our lives now. I was just letting him know that he shouldn't stick his face into this."

"Into what exactly," I asked I looked over at him and he blushed.

"Being your partner for this Teleporter machine." He simply said and I smiled.

Oh he definitely is interested in me! He pretty much warned Neddo that I was off limits. I continued walking with a smile tugging at my lips. I can't wait until he makes the first move!

* * *

(Bulma's POV)

I sat expectantly with Elianna waiting for them to arrive, they already were very late to dinner, and only Lara had arrived excusing herself to go find Trunks.

I sighed and looked over at her. I remembered that I had said I would talk to Vegeta, and I had but it hadn't really gone as expected.

_ By the time he got back from training it was late. I waited for him patiently, concentrating on my book as I heard the water running in the shower, then his slow steps to the closet, followed by his leisurely walk back to the bed. I set my book down as he got under the covers. _

_ "Vegeta I wanted to talk to you." I said and he sighed looking over and raising an eyebrow at me. _

_ "I expected that, you always stay up this way when you want to "talk." Well what is it woman?" _

_ "I spoke to your mother a couple of days ago."_

_ "You've been doing a lot of that. What is this about?" he frowned. _

_ "She feels like you are still holding a grudge against her… from when your father gave you away to Frieza. From what she's explained you two had a very close relationship-"_

_ "I don't want to talk about this." He sighed and turned his back to me._

_ "Vegeta. Please, just look at me, you can't possibly hold a grudge for your mother sh-"_

_ "She did absolutely nothing." He said harshly and turned to look at me. "She just gave me away, as if I didn't matter anymore. And then she went and replaced me with Tarble!" the way he spoke sent shivers down my spine, it was very few times that I would hear a bit of a quiver in Vegeta's voice. _

_ "She didn't replace you," I explained calmly. "Sh-"_

_ "Woman. I said I didn't want to talk about this anymore. If you must know… that grudge is a feeling that I've hidden for too many years, and a feeling I don't want to jolt it at the moment, I can't allow a moment of weakness. I'm still on edge about most of these Saiyan's and until I feel like my entire family is safe I won't feel at ease." _

_Instead of turning away he moved me so I was lying on his bare chest. "Please woman- I promise we can discuss this later but for now… just let it be."_

"_Okay I will let it be for the time being" I said tracing a finger on his abdominal muscles. _

"_Good."_

"_Have you seen Bra and Barillious? They are the cutest thing. I think she finally found someone just as smart as her."_

"_There is NO way that boy is as smart as my little girl," he stated smugly. "And he hasn't asked permission to date her yet. Are you telling me that they are together?!"_

"_Vegeta calm down! They barely leave the lab, and every time I go in there thinking I'm going to find them making out they are working very diligently on that teleporter machine."_

"_They better be." He grumbled, "if he lays a finger on Bra without my consent I will kill him."_

"_Honey, I know that Saiyan's have different dating rules but you can't be serious about that? Bra was raised on human ethics and morals and-"_

"_Humans have no ethics and morals. My little girl will follow Saiyan rituals whether she want's to or not."_

"_Stop your grumbling and over protectiveness. Bra is a grown woman, if she wants to start a relationship with anyone then I will support it, she's smart she is not going to make a stupid mistake."_

"_Then what do you call that- that cradle robbing son of a bitch!?"_

_I chuckled and calmed him down with my hand. _

"_As far as I know the farthest they got to was making out, and that was a phase, she older and wiser now." _

"_She's still just 20 years old Bulma, you can't pretend she's that mature. Think about you at that age."_

"_I was pretty mature!" I argued finally looking up to meet his eyes._

"_Not that mature if you were dating the weakling." He mumbled but I still heard it. _

"_Well as far as I know Barillious isn't a weakling." I watched him sigh and look away. _

"_Neddo asked me for permission to court her."_

"_What? Really!" _

"_Calm down woman I told him we'd talk about it some other time." I watched him pinch down on the bridge of his nose. "And I thought I might actually have some time before they started asking me."_

"_Neddo asked you, that seems about right, he sure is completely upfront about his feelings. I find it hard that Barillious hasn't asked you yet though."_

"_Maybe he doesn't want to court a Princess. It's not too hard to believe, dating a princess could mean devoting your entire time and effort to make them happy. And of course the most difficult part getting permission from the King." He smirked at the last part and I rolled my eyes. _

"_Anyways we will get to that when the time comes." He grunted and I placed my head on his chest again, listening to the steady beating of his heart. _

Finally we both moved our heads toward the sound of laughter, through the large archway walked in Bra and Barillious. Bra was laughing as Barillious finished the end of a story.

"Must be a great story to have my granddaughter in tears of laughter." Elianna said and smiled at them.

"Just something that happened to me as a child." He said and bowed, "I'm sorry for being late."

"It's okay, sit down you must be starving." Elianna said and he nodded, both of them taking a seat I sighed where was Vegeta?

"I'm going to give your father-" I was telling Bra when Vegeta walked in grumbling something under his breath. "Nice of you to finally join us."

"I'm here now woman calm down." He said and took a seat. "And where is the boy?"

"Lara went to look for him," I told him and he looked around the room, finally catching the attention of a waiter.

"Go ahead and start serving us." He told him. The server nodded and rushed away with others to get the food from the kitchen.

We were almost done with our food when Lara came back with an embarrassed face. "I'm sorry uh, Trunks is not feeling too well at the moment."

"What's wrong with him? Shall I send a medic?" Elianna asked scared.

"No he's not sick… he's indisposed."

"So the boy finally found out what real liquor is?" Vegeta asked with a booming laugh.

"Vegeta!" I scolded but he wouldn't stop laughing.

"How bad is it?" Bra asked

"Your brother was so drunk he confused someone for Goten and then he threw up in their hair and they got into a small brawl which led him to turn SS2 and then Neddo had to come in and stop the whole thing, he hit him on the neck and made him fall asleep and then he had some other guys take him back to the room." By now Bra was also laughing grabbing her stomach, tears already falling from her eyes Vegeta joined in their laughter filled the room.

"Well then sit down Lara, and have a bite to eat." Elianna said comforting her.

* * *

(Trunks POV)

"How are you feeling?" she asked me stroking my cheek softly with her hand.

"Like I'm going to die." I told her turning away from her. "My stomach feels like it's on fire."

"Well just so you know your father and sister laughed their asses off out of what a fool you made yourself earlier today."

"Nice to know." I said sarcastically.

"Hey I didn't tell you to drink that much. So don't get snarky with me." rolling my eyes I ignored her comment.

"Fine. I'm going to be in the library if you need me." I said nothing and heard her leave the room.

I was still more than a little worried about where this relationship was going. And although I was with her at the moment, I was scared. Scared that my head would doubt my heart and make the wrong mistake.

And what exactly was I going to do without Capsule Corp? I was the VP there. I had a job, things I needed to do but now, what the hell am I going to do in AT-40? Once the nightclub was done what would I do? Continue painting? It scared me when I started to think my father would want something of me, since I am the heir. Would he want me to attend all the social gatherings, and council meetings? I definitely wasn't into politics but unfortunately I was the heir. I felt a weird aura around me when people knew whom I was. It was kind of obvious; I was the only male of lavender hair.

It's like people where trying to figure out what was so "great" about me. Unfortunately I was still trying to figure that out too.

Ugh.

* * *

_Later that week…_

(Bra's POV)

We were all standing together when the ship finally descended. I looked over at my father and his face showed no emotions whatsoever but I could clearly see the excitement in my mother's eyes.

I looked over to my right and saw Barillious, his face fixed on the now opening doors. Nothing had happened, I breathed out and started at the door. A blinding light shone in and then we walked out.

The sky was a light burgundy, and the nearby star shone brightly causing it to reflect almost a pinkish tone. I quickly studied my surroundings, the plant life was strange, almost like the marine life on our world, and the grass like substance on the floor looked like it was soft as silk, I wondered if it was.

The climate was nice, a good temperature between high 50s and low 60s, but I knew that my mother would complain that it was cold.

There weren't that many people there but a group of very dressed up individuals stared at my father with interest. I saw my grandmother reach them and they talked for only a second before she had Barillious call my father over and they all bowed down.

They continued to talk and Barillious came back to us.

"Lets continue." He told us as he led us to a space marked with strange looking markings.

When we were all standing there, a machine stood from the ground and he started typing rapidly. The floor moved for a brief second and then we were moving. It had a protective barrier, in case we lost balance but standing there we could barely feel the movement.

"What is this thing called?" asked my mother and Barillious told her it was called a ILLE.

We moved over houses and we could see the buzzing Saiyan life below us. From what I could tell there were a lot of different looking Saiyans. They had different color hair, and they all looked at us curiously as we passed by.

This ILLE led us to a huge wall. Barillious answered a code and the doors of the wall where opened to reveal a huge garden, and Palace.

The Palace was huge and had white pillars that went meters into the sky, and the ends formed shiny stars, which shone brightly like diamonds. There were many other Saiyans there, who also looked at us interestingly but we moved over them, we also moved over a great white bridge, which lay over a pond, and even from the height we were on and since the water was so clear I could see the sparkly pink and purple fish that swan around.

Reaching some majestically looking doors the machine started descending, laying softly and attaching to the ground once more.

Barillious turned around and looked at us.

"This way."

Opening the doors he revealed that the inside was as captivating as the outside. Inside were white marble floors and high ceilings. In the middle of the room was a huge white statue of a man/Saiyan and behind it two open staircases, which led to an upstairs.

Barillious led us through a hallway to the left of the room and we passed a grand collection of paintings and art that showed Saiyans in Oozaru transformation, super Saiyan and I noticed that there seemed to be a theme, war.

I walked over to Barillious and walked next to him. "All of your art is war related."

He chuckled, "we are a warrior race, and not _all_ our art is war related, these were the creations of Late King Vegeta, your grandmother brought them here as a remembrance of him. He did have a bit of an obsession with war, but it is in our blood."

"He was an artist?" I asked and he nodded

"One of the best."

"That's interesting I never thought-" but then I remembered Trunks paintings. Even though he didn't like to admit it he was a great painter. So grandfather painted, why hadn't father ever mentioned that?

I stared at some of the paintings again and I noticed a pattern, my father was in every single one of them. I turned to him again.

"He seemed to have an obsession with painting my father in them too."

"That's not your father," he said, "that's your grandfather."

"But they are-" I stared and realized that what I was about to say was wrong. They weren't exactly the same, the hair color I realized. "The hair…"

"Yes your grandfather had brown hair."

"He looks exactly like my father other than that."

"All the Vegeta's look the same to me as well. If you ever get a chance to see the images of your past relatives you will see what I mean. The only difference is in you and Trunks. Although Trunks facial shape is like Vegeta his eyes and hair color differ. We will finally have some change in the royal family."

"We'll have to thank my mother for her genes."

"You're welcome." I heard her say and giggled, I didn't know she'd been listening to the conversation.

Leading us through a huge column we arrived at a room which had a fireplace as tall as my father, surrounded by an entire library of books, a boulder which looked like it had been carved to serve as a table stood in the middle around it several sofas and chairs.

"Please sit. Queen Elianna and King Vegeta should arrive soon." Barillious said and then turned to leave.

"Hold on, where are you going?" I asked grabbing his hand. He stopped and looked at our hands.

"Queen's orders." He simply said and pulled his hand away walking away from me and then from the room.

"That was weird." I heard Trunks say and I turned to him he stood in front of the fireplace.

"Who do you think those people that were looking at us when we got off the ship were?" Lara asked.

"Council members," I guessed.

"Seemed like it." my mother agreed.

For some reason I couldn't stop thinking that something strange was going on. Are we in some sort of danger? It didn't seem so, if we were we probably would have been brought here with more than one soldier.

But this place is extremely quiet for a palace. Where are all the people who work here? As I was asking myself those questions, a man a little shorter than me came inside and bowed slightly.

"Welcome." He said courteously and then walked toward us. "Queen Elianna has told me of your arrival and we have prepared a grand feast. Please come with me." we stood up and followed him out of the room and into another set of hallways, which led to a grand room with a huge table. The table was made out of some sort of wood, and the chairs were too. It was a simple and completely stunning piece, and in the middle was a huge golden vase, which held flowers that were yellow, rose, and lilac.

On the table were several golden platters.

"Please make yourself at home. Queen Elianna should be here at any moment."

"Thank you, and what was your name?" my mother asked the man before he left.

"Serupi, Madam."

"Thank you, Serupi."

"It is my outmost pleasure to serve members of the Vegeta household." He walked away and we again were left in silence, until Trunks started eating.

"This stuff is amazing," he said as he chewed.

"Trunks! That's disgusting." I told him and sat down to open the platter in front of me. It was a blue fish looking animal and it smelled completely delicious. Using a utensil that was at my right I grabbed a bit of the meat and tasted it. It was delicious, almost buttery in the substance.

"It is delicious," I commented and continued to eat it.

We all ate and when we were done we patiently waited for someone to come and get us. But since no one did my mother got tired and decided to explore. I followed her out of the room and we walked back to what we thought was the entrance that Barillious had brought us through but instead it was an office.

Like everything else it was huge and the desk was dark and wooden and stood in the middle of the room I walked towards it looking for a laptop of some kind and jumped when a small grey creature jumped out from underneath. It had ears that fell to the floor and its eyes were big round and blue.

"What is that?" my mother asked and I looked at it curiously.

"Looks like a bunny dog hybrid." I crouched down and tried to get the attention of the animal, which seemed scared.

"Princess?" I heard someone say and I turned around. It was Barillious I stood up and he walked in. "Oh there you are." He said walking in and looking at me especially. "What are you doing?"

"Um- what is that?" I asked pointing at the now scared creature.

"Oh that's Lure, he's a Spregon, I guess a human word, um "pet"" he said saying the "pet" in English. "Lure come here boy." Barillious said and the animal looked up and inspected Barillious and then jumped up and ran toward him. "Good boy." He smiled and crouched down to pet the animals fur. "He's your grandmothers." I nodded and he stood up again.

"Come lets go to the library again, Queen Elianna is waiting for you." I nodded and followed him.

"Who where those people that were out by the ship when we arrived?" my mother asked.

"Council members, Danielos, and Ireks."

"I thought no one knew of our arrival?" I asked.

"Which means they must have a spy."

I understood now why we had to be apart from them for the time being. They had a spy. Huh. I wonder if they were happy about our arrival at all?

We walked toward the room with the huge library again but this time my father was in there with my grandmother, Lara, and Trunks. Everything was silent.

"If they think they have my favor they are wrong," I heard my father comment annoyed.

"What's going on?" my mother asked walking toward him.

"Just some members that think they will gain favor with Vegeta for throwing a welcoming party."

"I don't plan on attending." My father said.

"I won't be attending either." Agreed my grandmother. She waved to Barillious and he walked over to her.

"Please tell Serupi to bring the staff so that they can meet everyone."

"Yes ma'am." He said and left through the doors.

When he came back he introduced to us six different people two men, Serupi the butler, (whom we'd already met) and Akane who was the head chef. He also introduced four women, the first Ami, a very tall and warrior like woman who stated was the head of security in the palace. Followed by Kiko the head maid, and Ele (the same girl who had helped me on the ship) and Hibiki a tall slender girl that I had also seen on the ship.

"This is my son Vegeta, you shall address him as King Vegeta."

I saw most of their eyes flew open, except Ele and Hibiki, and Serupi, since they already knew.

"I will gladly serve the Vegeta line for all eternity," Serupi said bowing.

"As do we," said the others.

"Good, now Serupi, can you please give them a tour."

The rest of the day was spent in this way. Serupi gave us a tour of the entire palace, and when I say "entire" I mean everything. The palace had more than ten main bedrooms, of which all had a living area, a huge bathroom, and closet. It had several libraries; they had the largest collection of Saiyan texts. So many bathrooms, media rooms, a room that only had a collection of weapons, several internal gardens, more than one kitchen, and so many other random yet essential rooms that made part of the grand building.

Finally I turned away, deciding to pick the room that had a rosewood bed as my own. I opened the capsule that I had packed and looked at my clothes in racks, which I had put away. Looking through I grabbed the pink colored pajamas and turned to the bathroom. I bathed, changed and went to sleep.

* * *

(Bulma's POV)

"Was planet Vegeta anything like this?" I asked as I looked at Vegeta from the bed. He stood shirtless looking through the glass door finally opening the door he walked to the balcony.

"No, the complete opposite." I heard him answer and I sighed and got out of bed and followed him outside. He stated at the sky in silence.

"Why have you been so quiet since we got here?"

"Those council members Danielos, and Ireks I have a bad feeling about them."

"A bad feeling? Like what?" I asked leaning my head on his back and tying my hands around him.

"Like they are traitors."

"Oh."

"Listen Bulma." He whispered and perked up; he very rarely used my name. "I want you to be close by, I don't trust anyone here yet, and for all I know this is just a huge plot to kill me and my family."

"Don't you think you might be exaggerating?"

"I hope so." He said. "But just do what I say, stay close to Trunks, or Bra."

"Alright." I agreed. "So what happens tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow I meet with Council, and then probably the coronation, I want to get that over with as soon as possible."

"Okay."

"Trunks should come with me, it would be the proper way of doing things anyways, he is the heir after all."

"I'm sure he'll be enthralled that he has to go," I said sarcastically. "Anyways… why didn't you ever tell us that your father was an artist?"

"It never came up."

"But Trunks- he thought you might not approved of his paintings, why did you think he never showed you any of them?"

"My father was a great painter but he was weak maybe I never wanted to compare him to my son."

"Listen mister, your father did what he had to do, you need to get over that, especially with your mother, because you'll regret it if something happens and you never get the chance to say it." he didn't respond so I continued. "It's not good for your heart to keep a grudge against your mother, she loves you." Again silence and I laid my lips against his muscled back, kissing him slightly. "Lets go to bed. Stop stressing yourself with all this thinking." Backing away I felt him walk behind me.

"Go to sleep, I'll be back." He said and I sighed as I watched him put on his armor and leave.

* * *

**So, I haven't started working on the next chapter but I plan on finishing it by next week. If I don't post next week it's because I'm going on Vacation and won't be back until next year but I really hope to finish because I don't want to leave without having posted the next chapter.**

**Also, this story is just starting to get into the good stuff, so if you think it's just been fluff (it really has), it will get a lot more interesting very soon.**

**Please leave a comment! :)**


	9. The Council

(Vegeta's POV)

YEARS AGO

_"Have you completed your studies today?" she asked me and I nodded eagerly. "Perfect, then lets start training." I followed her out of the office, through the long halls of the palace until reaching the training room: a large space filled with weapons and machines, and apart to the right of the room a set of space only for fighting. _

_ Standing in the middle of the room I looked at her, a proper, strong Saiyan woman. _

_ "The first you need to learn Vegeta is proper formation. Today we will only do that." She showed me various forms. Then waited for me to repeat them before continuing with others. _

_ She was patient with me repeating the poses when I forgot, and showing me how to properly move so that when I did remember the poses they were perfect. It wasn't too soon that the poses started getting boring. I wanted to fight!_

_ "Mother, when will we get to fighting?" _

_ "Once you learn proper formation, you must learn proper balance, then mental concentration, and then we can get to practicing physically."_

_ "But I want to punch something!" she smiled._

_ "First is formation."_

_ "But I want to punch something, mother!" _

_ "Alright, punch me." I stared at her; I wouldn't punch my mother, would I?_

_ "Come on it's okay." She said seeing my doubt. "You won't hurt me I promise." I nodded and went in for a punch, she moved so quickly that I just touched air. "Try again." _

_ And I did, I tried so many times that by the end I was out of air, and I hadn't touched her once. _

_ "One day Vegeta, you will have thanked me for going through this process. Now get up, we shall continue to practice proper formation." I stood next to her again and she began moving into formation, I followed her movements. "When you get formation perfectly, when it becomes as easy as breathing then we will move on to the next step. Learning how to fight is inside every single Saiyan but you must learn how to harness that power, you must learn to properly use that desire to fight to your advantage. You must learn to feel a fight, here," she said pointing to her heart._

_ "That's stupid, how are you supposed to feel a fight." I countered._

_ "Only when you learn how to feel a fight, will you be able to defeat any foe. It's not always about being the strongest."_

_ "Don't teach the boy such ridiculous things Elianna." I heard from behind us and we both turned to find my father walking in, arms crossed. _

_ "I am teaching him what I know of fighting."_

_ He snickered. "You should have let the boy learn from a proper Saiyan Warrior, not his mother." _

_ "I AM a proper Saiyan warrior. And he wasn't teaching Vegeta properly."_

_ "Listen boy," he said to me and I looked at him. "The most important thing in a fight is to keep your pride. If you don't have your pride you have nothing. Got it?"_

_ "Yes sir."_

_ "Now show me what your mother has shown you." I showed him all of the formations I had learned from memory; I was still a bit stiff. But as I was reaching the end of the formations I suddenly felt a huge slam on the stomach, and I flew back. Clutching my stomach and spitting up blood I looked up from the floor. _

_ "Vegeta!" mother stood in front of my father screaming at him. "How dare you! What is wrong with you! He's only a child!"_

_ "That was strength Vegeta." He stated ignoring my mother. "Your mother is wrong, it's not about feeling a fight; feelings are a weakness, only weak 3__rd__ class fools feel. Strength is power. If you aren't strong enough some bastard will be ready to fuck you over. Train with your mother but never forget that Vegeta." I breathed out and I watched him leave the room. Mother turned to me frowning. _

_ "Lets take you to the healing chamber." She said picking me up. _

_ "I can do it." _

_ "Let me help, you can barely stand."_

_"I said I can do it mother." I told her and she allowed me to walk alone. _

A ruffling near the outside balcony interrupted my memories. I concentrated and felt two Ki's. Monitoring them I walked to the bedroom where I watched Bulma sleeping form for a couple of seconds before I went back to feel the Ki's. They were weaklings and moved fairly slow. Moving back to where I stood behind a large pillar I watched as two men walked in.

"Where is he?" one whispered to the other. "I thought they told us they'd placed sleeping powder in their food? Shouldn't he be here?" My mind immediately went to what I had learned in Frieza's army about sniffing out a traitor. I inwardly growled as I continued to watch the men.

"Who knows maybe he's asleep somewhere else."

"Fuck. Well let's just finish her, at least we'll get half of the price money."

They both turned to Bulma, taking out some weird weapon from their pockets. I walked out from behind the pillar.

"One more step, and I will rip your arms off and shove them down each others throats." The threat came out with a growl and they both became very startled. Before they could do anything I took them both by surprise grabbing their throats and slamming them against the wall. By now I thought Bulma would have woken, since she was such a light sleeper, but she was still asleep. Sleeping powder? The bastards.

One of them tried to run and attack me and I grabbed his neck with both hands and twisted it until I heard a pop. Throwing his body on the floor I went for the other. This one was trying to escape.

"Oh no you don't… you're going to tell me who told you to come here tonight."

"I can't he'll kill me..."

"And I'll kill you if you don't tell me… so you have a dilemma there."

He gulped audibly and I slammed him against the wall.

"I'm getting impatient." I growled at him.

"Serupi! It was him… well he's the one that contacted us but we're sure he's working for someone else. I swear I know nothing else."

"What was in the food?"

"He said he'd placed a sleeping powder in the food, it makes people sleep undisturbed for hours."

"Are there others?"

"Yes, two more, one for the prince and the other for-" before he could finish I broke his neck and flew out of the room. Rushing toward Bra's room almost slamming the door down in the process.

"What a pretty little thing." I heard a man say. This one was on top of Bra straddling her, and had unbuttoned her shirt, feeling her…I saw red. Pulling him off of my daughter I flung him across the room.

"How dare you!" I turned to the man too fazed to understand what was going on.

I broke his arms and legs dragging him out of the room and on to the hallway. Throwing him down I ripped his arms off, blood splattered and he screamed out.

"No one touches my daughter!" I left him there as I flew to Trunks bedroom.

There the man was holding some weapon to Trunks head and I went up behind him and cracked his neck. Both Trunks and Lara were sleeping. Pulling the bastard out of the room I threw him next to the other, who still hadn't died.

I flew to my bedroom grabbing the two bastards I also threw them in the same place.

"What is going on?" I heard someone ask as they walked up the stairs, it was Barillious. His eyes opened when he saw the four men on the floor in front of me.

"There's been a breach. They tried to kill my family." Barillious nodded and I watched him use his communicator to call security. "Serupi is the traitor." I told him and his eyes flew open. "Where can I find him?"

"Down stairs, east wing." I nodded.

"You stay here and make sure everyone is okay, there was some sort of sleeping powder in the food." He nodded again and I flew away. Rushing downstairs and to the east wing I searched for his Ki and slammed into the room.

"Vegeta!" he said scared. He had some sort of communication device in front of him. "You should be dead."

"Trust me I've died before, it's overrated." Grabbing him by the neck I squeezed.

He shivered, peeing his pants I looked down and growled. Pathetic.

"Whom are you working for?"

"I'll never tell you!" he screamed reaching out for a vase on his nightstand.

"You will tell me, or your death is going to be painful so painful that you'll scream out for mercy so that death comes faster and when death is near I'll heal you enough so you won't die immediately and then I'll hurt you again, and this will go on for so many hours pain will be the only thing you'll know, and then when you've grown so accustomed to pain that your body no longer feels I will kill you."

"Councilman Ireks." He whispered.

Somehow I had known that bastard was a traitor. I frowned and then turned to him.

"Alright now your torture will begin." His eyes grew wide.

"But I thought… I thought you wouldn't if I told you-"

"I never said that did I? I just said it wouldn't hurt _that_ much, now that doesn't mean it won't hurt."

"Please! Lord Vegeta I swear I'll be faithful, I swear…"

(Trunks POV)

I was the first to wake up. Barillious explained the situation and also explained how my father had been in the healing chambers with Serupi for more than three hours. No one had dared walk in on him. I look at the dead Saiyans in the hallway.

"So a sleeping powder? No wonder I was so tired last night."

"Apparently the plan was to kill you all in your sleep. I had the men scout the palace for any other intruders."

"Did they find anyone else?"

"No."

"Trunks," I heard my fathers voice and turned around he looked half crazed, with blood stains on his hands, and a look in his eye that gave me shivers."

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to get ready we will meet with council this morning."

"But what about this?"

"Just go get ready." I nodded and left my father with Barillious.

Walking back into the bedroom I took a quick shower, and then opening a capsule I got dressed. I kissed Lara on the cheek and left the bedroom. Outside my father was dressed, he had washed as well and the bodies were no longer in the hallway.

"I'm entrusting the women to you, don't let me down boy, this is your chance to gain my favor." Barillious nodded.

"Of course sir."

"Come on Trunks."

We walked silently across the palace hallways, until we reached the front gate. There my grandmother waited on some sort of machine, like a ship.

"Vegeta I never thought this would happen, going as far as…"

"But it happened. You two need to know something. I know one of the people behind the attack. Councilman Ireks."

"I had a feeling it might be him." Grandmother said thinking. "How do you think we should proceed?"

"I want to watch him, then make my move. The slimy bastard isn't getting away with anything."

"Of course not." Grandmother agreed.

(Bra's POV)

My head hurt a lot for some reason, I thought as I stood up in bed. Looking down I saw my nightshirt was unbuttoned, what? I quickly buttoned it up and looked around the room. I heard ruffling outside but couldn't make out anything. Is something going on?

Someone knocked. "Miss, it's Ele, can I come in?"

"Yes come in!" I screamed back and got out of bed. The girl walked in a bit timidly.

"Barillious wanted me to make sure you were alright, and to help you if you needed anything."

"What's going on?" I asked and looked at a hole in the wall next to my bathroom door. Was that there before?

"There was an attack miss, some men came in through the windows and tried to kill you, and your family." My eyes widened. "Luckily the King was awake and he killed all of the intruders."

"Who did this and why didn't I wake up?"

"Serupi was the traitor miss, and from what I heard it was some sort of sleeping powder." I understood everything now, and dad hadn't eaten anything yesterday. So that explains the headache, probably some reaction to the drug. But why was my shirt opened? I stopped myself from continuing to think anything gross.

"Do you need anything miss?"

"Actually- do you have anything for a headache?"

"I can bring a special tea that will help your head not ache anymore." She said already out the door.

"Thanks!" I managed and turned to the bathroom. Showering quickly I went through my wardrobe capsule and chose the outfit of the day. Consisting of light jeans and a blue striped button down.

When I left the bathroom I saw that Ele had brought tea and some sort of biscuits, which she had placed, on a small coffee table near the window of the large room. I drank some and found it very reminiscing of Oolong Tea. I tried the biscuit and savored in the new taste. Eating everything she had left on the table I left my room.

There were maids cleaning the hallways but had rags filled with what looked like, blood?

I started to walk downstairs only to be stopped by Lara who grabbed my arm and twisted me around.

"Oh my god Bra!" she hugged me and I realized she had been crying. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"When I woke up one of the maids explained what happened and, your brother is gone I believe he left with your father and grandmother. Can you believe this all happened?"

"After yesterday I can guess so, yeah. Those council people probably have something to do with the attacks."

"Maybe."

"Where's my mom?"

"I believe she's getting ready in her room." Lara told me and I grabbed her hand.

"Lets go downstairs, I want to talk to Barillious."

"Okay."

When we walked downstairs, Barillious was standing in front of a large computer looking device, looking at bluprints of what looked like the palace. He looked through doors and hallways, and when he realized we were behind him turned around to look at us. His eyes turned to me immediately and I saw that they were worried.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"And you Ms. Lara?" he asked and she also responded with the same answer.

"Where is my father and Trunks?"

"They went to meet with council. Queen Elianna went with them, it is important that they met today so that the crowning was set up as soon as possible."

"Ah. What will happen now that there's been a homicide attempt?"

"I'm not sure what King Vegeta will do but I've been looking at the blueprints of the palace to see where we can add more security." He turned to the blueprints and zoomed up to a certain area in the palace gardens. "This area right here is where the men last night got in. Since there is a hill right outside of the palace wall the wall is not high enough to stop intruders. I've already called some men to fix the problem." Now he zoomed out and then zoomed in to another area. "And this spot right here is where they got into your bedroom. I have plan on how to fix this area too."

"What kind of security system do you have in this building? I would love to look over it and see what can be changed. Back in Capsule Corp, we had a security system that could sense strangers, people who didn't carry the Capsule Corp badge with them, or those whose DNA wasn't added to the security system."

"That sounds very advanced, to be honest I don't think our security system comes even close to it."

I laughed and smiled at him grabbing his hand. "Take me to where I can look at it and then we will discuss how to change it."

Smiling back he closed down the blueprint and led me away. I glanced back to Lara and she smiled at me, winking.

(Vegeta's POV)

We arrived to a large stadium. The vehicle didn't stop until it reached the third level of the building. There the driver opened the door and we got out. Around us where many faces, none of which I recognized. They weren't council members from what I could tell. But they all stared at me in wonder, and then at Trunks.

Off to a side a shadow moved slowly enough for me to see. He walked up to us now, and bowed when he reached me.

"Brother, it makes me glad that mother was able to bring you here with no harm." he stood up and went to stand next to mother, I noticed that the rumors where true, he was much taller than I but he required to train more, since I still felt his power was weak.

"Although it seems there are some who wish me harm."

"I heard." He said nodding. "I came as soon as I could."

"You two will catch up later." Mother said, "Now we need to talk to council and introduce Vegeta."

She walked over to two large doors and two men opened them for her. She went inside while I was behind her. Standing in front of a podium she stared at the Saiyans that formed council, they're beady eyes completely ignoring her and instead staring at me.

"I have come with great news. I have found my son. Vegeta!" moving her hand to me. I stared off waiting for some sort of reaction but there was only silence.

"Your majesty… what does this mean?" finally someone asked, a woman off to the right. Her hair was short, and a light caramel color.

"This means. That tonight at 8 p.m. will be the crowning of the next King Vegeta. And I will no longer be your leader."

"You're going to step down, so soon? After only arriving with him?" A man asked off to the left. His head was bald and he was tall and fit. For a brief second reminded me of Nappa. Maybe they were related? "We don't even know if he's capable of leading us? Does he know anything of politics." I growled out and looked at the man.

"He is more than capable." Mother said calmly. "He is a Vegeta."

"He might be a Vegeta but he knows nothing of our new laws, or Constitution. You cannot believe he is ready to rule-" this time the bastard talking was councilman Ireks. I remembered from the day before. Something in me wanted to rip his head off. My eyes went red and I felt the surge of power rise in me. So much, that everyone there noticed and turned to look at me again.

"He is the next ruler of our people. Whether or not he is fit is up to me, not you. That also is in the Constitution." Mother looked at me and continued talking. "I will personally guide my son for the benefit of AT-40, once I find him completely capable I will let him make his own decisions."

People whispered after that. Some were angered and disagreed, some were excited about change and agreed. Others like councilman Ireks frowned. The bastard knew his plan had backfired. I could feel fear radiating off him like a scared rat. He wasn't getting away with anything. And if we weren't in front of the entire council I would have ripped his head off.

Some Saiyans proclaimed I was a carbon copy of my father. Some stated I was shorter. Some had never seen my father and commented I was like the images they'd seen of him.

Finally mother called me over and stood me in front of the podium. She planted a thought into my head so quickly it threw me off guard. I remembered that she had been the one to teach me how to do it, when I was only a child but it had been so long that I had heard her voice that it threw me off guard.

'Speak to them Vegeta, introduce Trunks.'

For a couple of seconds I was silent. I turned to the podium; quickly clearing my throat everyone became silent.

"I've traveled to many planets, held many meetings with men far more powerful than you. I have commanded armies of men, and they have done my will. I have stood in front of Frieza and defied him." Some caught their breath at the sound of his name and I continued. "I have never ruled over people. But ever since I could speak I have been taught how to properly rule them. I have not read your new Constitution I do not know your new laws. But I will learn them. Just like I learned how to survive for years while you cowardly ran away."

"How dare you!" this time it was an older gentleman, at the far back. His grey hair was long and his beard too. He was angry, rage shown on his face, he shook of it. "We were not _cowards_ we did what had to be done. We had to leave to save our people. That is NOT cowardly."

"It was smart but it was cowardly. Admit it." I was silent for a brief second, staring at the old man. "My father taught me that in a fight the most important thing was to keep your pride. As unfortunate as it is, the Saiyans that ran away did not keep it. Our Saiyan people were left with no pride. And yet I came here and see thousands of Saiyans, strong men and women. Ready to protect this new AT-40. Those that left Planet Vegeta left with no pride. But those born here, raised here, with this new race, have more pride than the ones that left Planet Vegeta."

"You would have preferred us to die with the planet then?" asked a woman.

"No. Die fighting yes."

"Politics is not about war Vegeta." The old man said in the back. "I'm sure you can no longer see the difference, with all the years you spent with Frieza. But it's not about who keeps their pride. It's about the good of the people."

"That's were you're wrong. Politics are a war. A war to get it right. To fight against those who don't want change, especially if it is for the betterment of the people. I was hesitant to come here to become the new King Vegeta. Not because I don't think I can lead. But because I knew I would bring back memories of the past many of you have ignored or forgotten. But there is something that is true I am the true leader. Even if you snicker, even if you don't want to admit that I've groomed for this position. Things have changed, that is evident from the way you speak to me with no disregard of how your life could be defiled. And I am not here to change that. I have learned, from my wife's home world that the people should have a say that the rulers shouldn't be with all the power. I feel ready." Once again I was silent and my eyes went to councilman Ireks.

"I've only been here one night and I've already had an assassination attempt. I should be honored that some of you feel the need to take me out right away. But, unfortunately it wasn't just my life at stake but that of my wife and children. And so I will say this here, in front of witnesses. When I have proof of those involved I will personally execute them. Personally rip them apart to the point they are not recognizable anymore." Silently I stood there staring at the shocked faces of the councilmen and women. "Don't be so shocked. I will follow every single rule in your Constitution. But once that person is found guilty, he is out of your jurisdiction and into mine."

Ireks shook of fear, his eyes evading mine and looking away. "Now I present to you, my son Prince Trunks." Pointing to him Trunks came forward.

"He's nothing like the Vegeta's…"

"What race is his wife? That color is interesting?"

"He's young, how old can this boy be?"

"Hmph."

"You're all invited to my crowning tonight. I will present the rest of my family there." I bowed and walked off the podium turned around and left.


	10. The Crowning

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z. **

* * *

(Bulma's POV)

Bra and I had finished the palace's new security system. It was set up exactly like the security system in Capsule Corp.

So far everything had been up to par with Capsule Corp, it was running completely smoothly, which I was glad for, since we were so far away. Now what scared me was what had happened last night.

We'd only been here one night and already someone had sent murderers. Vegeta had been right to worry last night.

Currently I waited for Vegeta. I was ready for his crowning, we all where. And he was nowhere in sight. Every since the council meeting he had flown off and hadn't come back to the palace.

I looked at my self in the floor length mirror. The dress that had been chosen for me was a dark navy, the sleeves where long, and it was a backless dress with a deep V up front, which revealed a lot of cleavage. I was a bit glad Elianna had chosen the dress, just in case Vegeta said anything about the cleavage. But I wasn't too worried he'd never said anything before.

I finally decided to wait out in the living room and saw Bra and Barillious talking in the hallway. He was dressed in Saiyan formalwear, which consisted of their battle uniform with any sort of honor or badge he had gained. Bra on the other hand wore a dark pink bodycon dress that grabbed on to her every curve. From what I could overhear, they talked about the Teleporting Machine. Bra placed her hand on his arm as she talked about something and he smiled at her listening intently.

"Hello, hello."

"Hey mom, where's dad?" Bra asked turning to look at me as she looped her hand in Barillious. He looked at me with open eyes; maybe he thought I'd comment on it?

"He hasn't come in yet. I'm worried. It's almost time for the ceremony."

"He'll come mom don't worry about it."

"I hope so. I'll see you guys later!" I said leaving them behind and going toward Trunks bedroom.

"Trunks?" I knocked waiting for a response. Lara opened the door and smiled.

"Come in, Trunks needs help." I walked in after her, to find Trunks trying to figure out how to put on the Saiyan armor.

"You just put it in."

"It won't fit…"

"Yes it will, it's made out of a material that will stretch to your body, just do it."

He very hesitantly put it on and down realizing with surprise that I was right, it did work.

"Wow this thing is actually comfortable."

"It looks nice." I told him smiling. "Honey, can you tell where your father is?" he was silent for a second concentrating on his fathers Ki then nodded.

"Yes, he's actually flying to here at the moment. At the speed he's coming in I'll give him three minutes."

"I'll see you guys at the ceremony okay?" Walking out I went back to the bedroom and waited patiently for Vegeta's arrival.

Trunks was a bit off by only half of a minute. Vegeta arrived through the Balcony and threw the doors open. He looked at me and then at my cleavage, and then turned to the bathroom.

After taking a small shower he walked out with a towel wrapped around his hips and took it of when he reached the clothes he would wear.

"What happed at the meeting?" I asked. Dressing himself he turned to look at me.

"It was fine. I saw the bastard, Ireks."

"He was the one involved?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"Once I have evidence against him. I plan on ripping his head off."

"Well as much as I don't condone violence, no one messes with my family." He nodded in agreement and continued dressing. "Your mother says the crowning will be televised all around AT-40. Are you nervous?"

"No." He admitted sitting next to me and putting on his boots. "When I was little I had to memorize passages of our Constitution and recite them in front of thousands of my fathers closest friends, this was a way to help me control my nervousness in front of others."

"You used to be nervous in front of people?"

"I didn't grow up with many people, mostly just my mother, and my other teachers. So when I had to be in front of council or any public gathering I would get nervous. My father forced me to do the recitals so that I'd conquer my fear."

"For me it always came naturally," I admitted. He breathed out and lay back on the bed. I looked at him as he stared at the ceiling, his mind was somewhere else.

"Are you worried that there will be more attacks?"

"No. I'm worried that there will be a war."

"War?"

"Surprisingly enough not many council men were happy about my return."

"You expected that though."

"Yes but I didn't expect that there would be a assassination attempt before I even introduced myself to council. I have noticed that the Saiyans born here on AT-40 don't have a stigma toward me."

"That's good though. They are the new generation."

"Yes, which means if they follow me as a leader, even if a war erupted, everything would turn out well."

"I really hope that doesn't happen… I thought we were done with those sort of things…" I was no longer a teenager looking for adventure. "Trust me I've had my share of adventure for a lifetime."

He smiled and pulled me down to him. "You haven't had your monthly bleed for more than two months now." I looked up to his face, trying to find something in those words.

"You noticed?"

"Of course. Your odor changes during those days."

It was true, it had been more than two months since my period but that was normal. Menopause was natural for a woman my age.

"So… another little one?" my heart shook. He thought I was pregnant. And took my silence as it being so. "Maybe this one will actually look like me."

"No- Vegeta…" he looked up at me raising his eyebrow. "I'm not pregnant… I'm going through menopause."

"What is that?"

"It's natural… for a woman my age. I will get irregular periods, and my mood will change at times, some women have a loss of breast fullness-"

"How do we stop it?"

I smiled, "You can't it's natural… when it's over, I will no longer have a period, and can never carry a child again."

"Oh." He was quiet for a while and the silence made me think he was excited for the idea that I was pregnant. And I wasn't, I was too old.

"I'm sorry." he raised his eyebrow at me.

"What? About what?"

"You wanted another child didn't you?"

"Stupid woman." He commented cleaning off the tear that fell down my cheek. "I thought you were having another child, and had accepted that it would happen again. I don't mind that we aren't having another little one. Two is enough. Plus I don't think I can stand the chance of having another daughter. I have enough taking care of one." I laughed and held on to his chest.

"You sure?"

"Of course I am."

"Anyways… we might not be having a little one but our kids will."

"Trunks maybe but Bra won't be doing that for a very long time." I smiled and didn't chastise him on it, maybe Bra really was too young.

"Have you tested Neddo yet?" I asked him and he shook his head. "When do you plan on testing him?"

"Soon."

"Bra really likes Barillious." He growled. "He's a good boy, practically raised by your mother." Snickering he turned away from me. "Honey, you have to admit they are a good pair." He said nothing. And a knock was heard at the door.

"Um mom, dad, I really hope nothing gross is happening in there. Everyone is waiting to leave for the ceremony."

"We are coming!" I screamed and stood up, running to the mirror to see if I had messed up my makeup. Vegeta grabbed me and pulled me toward the door.

"You look beautiful, lets go."

* * *

(Bra's POV)

We were all introduced as we walked out. Trunks was the first since he was the future heir, and he walked out with Lara.

I was next and I walked out with Barillious because grandmother had said it would be nice to show I already had an interest. Of course she hadn't said that in front of Barillious. And father wasn't thrilled about the idea.

As we walked out, I holding onto Barillious arm, rows of people stared at me. Our seats were at the very front.

Mother and father walked behind us, then followed by grandmother. I picked up what people around us where saying.

"He looks exactly like Late King Vegeta."

"A bit short."

"Look at her hair."

"They have a son _and_ a daughter?"

"His wife is beautiful."

"Look at those breasts-" I turned around to catch the person saying the last statement but was surprised when I saw Neddo standing right behind me.

"Hey, how are you?" I smiled and he planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Fine, thank you."

"The ceremony was set up very quickly."

"I think that was the point." Barillious stated.

"I'm glad, that way I could see you in that dress." My eyes opened and my cheeks turned red.

Barillious stood up and left and I watched him move away toward the entrance. Was he angry? I stared at Neddo and he smiled.

"Don't mind him. Let me keep you company." He sat in Barillious place. "I heard what happened at the palace, where you harmed?"

"No, luckily my father was awake." He nodded as if understanding and was silent for a bit.

"We'll have to send more men to guard the palace, I will ask the King how many he requires and I will make sure to send the strongest."

I simply nodded.

"Do you fight?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes, my father taught me."

"Your father moves like a bird in dance." I laughed at the image in my head and smiled back.

"You know we should probably pay attention."

"You're right," he agreed and turned to the stage where my father and mother sat at a seat and my grandmother was getting ready to speak.

"Excuse me Neddo but that is my spot." Barillious commented. Neddo stood and grabbed my hand kissing it lightly.

"I'll see you later princess." He winked and left and I turned back to look at Barillious who stared at my grandmother. Why did he get angry when Neddo flirted and yet he didn't flirt? It was driving me insane!

"So tonight, I will invoke the ancient moon God to grant my son virtue, wisdom, and strength to rule our new Saiyan people of AT-40. Vegeta please-" father stood up, looking every bit as regal as he was and walked toward my grandmother. Kneeling on one knee, grandmother started to speak in a language I didn't understand.

"What language is that?" I whispered to Barillious.

"An ancient language from Planet Vegeta called "Cuaway" it was the original language of our people, but it later became the language of the ancient texts, like those of the Moon God. Only recited during very important ceremonies." I nodded and turned back to the ceremony.

Grandmother placed her hand on my father's head.

"If your father had his tail, he would grab on to your grandmothers hand, in that way confirming that he agrees with what she is saying."

I continued to watch and turned to see grandmother's tail raised up, it shook as it seemed she was going to transform into oozaru.

"Is she going to transform?"

"Somewhat. Just watch."

Although her face arms and chest got hairy, she didn't go full giant oozaru, instead she was almost like an ape, and she spoke very rapidly ranting now, I wished I understood because it seemed rather interesting.

Now my father stood up, holding on to my grandmother's hand. She shone brightly glowing a bluish light and then the light transferred to my father moving from the bottom of his feet and raising until tiny trinkets of blue light surrounded his hair, like a crown.

I didn't have to ask Barillious to know that she'd just transferred energy to my father.

"Why?" I simply asked after almost everyone stood up clapping some cheering, others sitting down frowning.

"The past ruler always grants the new ruler their power, to ensure that they don't try to take the throne later."

"Ahh." I watched as my father stood, and raised his hand. Calming those that were talking.

"Let the festivities begin!" suddenly a group of women and men ran up on stage dancing and moving in a way I had never seen any do before. They all wore colorful clothing and had strange looking devices that made noise. Music started from somewhere and suddenly servers started to bring out tables filled with food and drink. Chairs started to me moved so that the dancers could move there, while I simply sat and watched amazed.

"You look surprised?"

"I didn't think this was the sort of ceremony Saiyans had."

"I'll admit it's changed a bit from the original moon God ceremony but it's almost the same, the only difference now is that men are allowed to dance."

"They weren't before?"

"No, the dancers were supposed to dance to our new ruler, it was a bit more… sexual then it is now." I nodded in understanding and glanced at my father who had taken a seat next to my mother and grandmother.

The dancers where more of a performance and once it was done they left and a group of musicians with strange looking instruments took the floor and begun to play.

"You're Bra correct?" I glanced up to a very tall man who wasn't Neddo, and who looked a lot like my father.

"And you're my uncle Tarble aren't you?" I stood up and hugged him deeply. He hugged me back.

"Nice to meet you too, um…" I pulled back smiling, he looked just like my dad! What a resemblance. "This is my wife Gure." I turned to the tall woman at his side. She had white skin and hair, and her hair was wavy and placed off to a side, she had completely black pupils and a small very defined nose.

"Nice to meet you," I said and she smiled and hugged me.

"It's very nice to meet family!" she squealed. After the hug I looked at her attire. She had a dress that barely covered her butt and her heels were killer high! Definitely looked different from the image mom had of their time on earth.

"And you are Trunks right?" Tarble asked my brother who currently had a plate of food on his lap.

"Yeah, nice to finally see you again," he said and passed his hand turning back to his food.

"Your father had a beautiful ceremony." Gure commented and sat next to me, crossing her long white legs.

"It really was beautiful, although I would have loved to have understood it."

"Yes me too. Tarble tried to explain some of it but frankly it wasn't very helpful." She smiled and leaned back looking at the crowd of people, all making a line to speak to my father.

"From the image that I have of your time on earth, you look completely different." I commented.

"Oh yeah, that's because my people marry with a connection in blood, we grow up together with our partner. And since Tarble didn't fight he hadn't grown up to his full height, causing my growth to be deterred."

"That's so interesting."

"Can you believe I turned forty a couple of days ago? I look like I'm twenty!" she smiled and I agreed.

"And how does that bond work?"

"To be honest I'm not sure." She stood up suddenly. And waved to me absentminded. "Lets dance!" she screamed out, grabbing on to Tarble, whom was speaking to Trunks and Lara. She managed to pull him out to the dance floor and they danced. I was surprised at how good my uncle was at moving.

"Do you know how to dance?" Barillious asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes but not like that…" I stared at my uncle and Gure dancing wildly to the music.

"Me neither," he commented. "I've never been good at dancing though."

"You just need to practice."

"Like everything in life." He stood up and waved across the room, "your grandmother is calling me." turning around he swarmed through a sea of people and left. I sighed looking over for Trunks and Lara to find that they too had joined the dance floor.

They were good dancers as well and soon they followed the movement of the music and were dancing in perfect sync.

"How could they leave you all alone?" Neddo asked sitting next to me once again.

"I have no idea."

"What did you think of the ceremony?" he asked and I explained that I thought it was beautiful but didn't understand it, in which he decided to translate the text.

"That was gorgeous."

"I know, it's ancient and to be honest none of us know where it came from, just that it was found in the oldest caverns in planet Vegeta and later recited as a prayer to the Moon God. It was believed that he wrote it in that cave, so that we would find it."

"My father never spoke of the religion of Planet Vegeta." I admitted, looking off to catch my father frowning as some Saiyan spoke to him.

"Maybe he doesn't really believe."

"Maybe."

"Want to dance?" he asked after a couple of minutes of silence. I immediately shook my head.

"No. No. I'll be horrible, make a complete fool out of myself."

"No you wont!" he said standing and placing his hand out so that I would grab it. I sighed as I held it and stood up, I couldn't say 'no' now that would be rude. Taking me to where others danced he started to move.

"Feel the music, in your hips…" he swerved moving his hips in a circular motion, "in your legs," moving his legs front and back, "in your shoulders," shimming in a way that caused me to giggle. I started to move. Swaying my hips like he did his, moving my legs as his, and finally shimming my shoulders in the most ridiculous way possible.

"Good, you're a fast learner." I didn't comment and continued. Feeling the eyes of many on me I tried to ignore them but I couldn't. I started to feel nervous. I leaned into Neddo, whispering into his ear.

"Can we go somewhere else please?"

Before saying another word he had stopped dancing and had grabbed my hand in the softest manor possible, as he pulled me out and onto a large Balcony that showed the entire city.

A full moon lit the city and caused the night to look even more beautiful. I breathed out and looked at Neddo expectantly. The moon!

"It's artificial," he commented staring at the moon with open eyes. "This planet had no moon, when our people arrived they missed the moonlit night, and the scientist developed an artificial moon, it's actually like a hologram." He turned around, leaning back on the rail of the balcony. "I don't know if I've ever said this to you but you're beautiful." My cheeks turned red and the comment and I looked away mumbling a "thank you."

I bit my lip and walked the rail, allowing my arms to rest on it as I looked at the night.

"Do you miss your home?"

"Of course. It's all I've ever known for my entire life."

"This planet is beautiful you know. To the west of here are natural thermal pools. Completely beautiful, I'd love to take you some day." I looked at him and smiled.

"I would love to go, thanks."

"And to the east of here, a forest filled with fruits so delicious and colorful it will make you never want to eat meat again."

"That good?" I asked.

"Amazing. My grandmother lives rather close to there, and when I was a child I'd wander in there and just eat for hours." I laughed at that.

"I'm surprised that the Saiyan appetite hasn't depleted all the forests resources."

"It develops very quickly, and there are plantations now, strictly made to sell the fruit. Plus taking for the forest is illegal."

"Ooo so you're admitting to not following the law?" I joked turning to look at him he simply smiled and leaned into me, so close that I could feel his breath hit my nose, my eyes bore into his, my heart quickened.

"Breaking the law is so much more fun," he whispered and leaning in even more I felt his lips gently grace mine, nothing else was done, he didn't push them against mine, didn't try any other action, simply graced softly, and then moved back. And for some reason that made it even more sensual. My heart felt like it was going to break out of my chest, beating do quickly and loudly that I'm sure he could hear it.

"I'm…" I was out of words, not only had I not expected that but I had definitely not expected it to feel as good as it did.

"Want to go back inside?" he asked and I shook my head looking off into the night again.

"No, it's nice here. Lets stay out here for a while."

* * *

(Trunks POV)

I realized after hours of dancing, drinking, and partying that my uncle and his wife were two of the funnest people I had ever hung out with. Tarble was the complete opposite of my father. He told me of things we could do for fun in AT-40: nightclubs, restaurants, and theaters.

His wife, Gure, was nice, and very attractive but unfortunately that's as far as it got. She had a nice body, nice curves, and she knew a lot about the social life, and about nightclubs, about dancing but apart from that she didn't seem to know much else. Don't get me wrong she was a fun person to be around but unfortunately one of those people you knew you couldn't talk about serious topics with. Looking at Lara, I was glad I had found a woman who was beautiful and smart.

"Listen Trunks, tomorrow night we are going to Downtown 45, a nightclub in the middle of the city, if you and Lara want to come with us. There's killer music, killer drinks, and killer women" he whispered the last part and I laughed. The man was so different from my father.

"I don't know I'll have to see what we have planned, seeing on how they tried to assassinate us last night and all."

"Just let me know what you decide." I nodded and accepted another drink from the waiter. I wanted to hold on to my drinks so that what happened on the ship didn't happen again. This stuff is strong, and killer hangovers don't even begin to explain the torture the next morning would be.

"Wouldn't it be nice to make a nightclub like the ones back in West City. With music from earth?" I asked Lara.

"What you're planning on making one?"

"I think it'd be a nice project. What do you think?"

"If you want to."

I told Tarble about my idea and he seemed ecstatic. We decided that on the following day we would look at possible locations for the project. He also said he knew architects and had a 'friend' that could get the project started right away.

Suddenly I felt a surge of power and looked out through glass doors that led to a balcony. My face looked up to find my father had also noticed.

'Go check it out, Bra's out there.'

'K.' I sent back before excusing myself and walking toward the balcony doors. Neddo was off to the right his hand on his lip as he stared off angrily at Barillious. I watched him move his hand and clean out the blood resting on his now open lip.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at Bra who seemed as confused as I did.

"Don't you fucking touch her." Barillious growled before blasting off into the sky away from the party.

"Did something happen here that I should know about?" I asked and Bra shook her head.

"It was nothing." 'I promise that it was nothing Trunks.' I looked at her trying to find that she was lying and when I didn't I looked back at Neddo.

"Just a overreaction." He said and took out a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Okay. Let me know if you need me sis," I told her and then walked out and back inside. I let my father know that Bra was fine and joined the group again.

* * *

(Vegeta's POV)

I had forgotten how annoying Saiyan ceremonies where. After greeting every single Saiyan that had come, and listening to their boring stories, I finally sat back in the chair and took in the room.

Ireks hadn't shown up. The bastard is probably trying to hide all evidence that he had something to do with the attacks.

I already had Barillious order a man to spy on him, and another to search his property.

My eyes looked dangerously at any who dared look at Bulma too long. I grabbed on to her hand and she smiled.

"This is a nice reunion."

"…"

"Trunks is getting along with your brother." I looked at them they chatted about something while Lara listened and Gure leaned on to Tarbles shoulder.

"He's changed."

"Yeah he doesn't look like a child anymore, and neither does your sister in law. Look at her... when did she grow up to look like that?"

I looked at her, she _had_ changed a lot, she actually looked like a woman now. What was the point of the dress she wore? It was so tight and high you could see everything. Bulma was more beautiful than her, and she didn't have to dress like that for everyone to know.

"The boy acts as if he was Trunks age."

"Maybe he is, since he took so long to develop." I nodded, she was right that could be the reason he acted in that way, no wonder mother hadn't considered him as being ready to lead.

"Tomorrow I'm sitting with my mother all day to review laws and the new constitution. I want Trunks to be there so he starts learning about everything."

"Okay I'll let him know."

"I also told Barillious to lead you to the Science Center in the city, so that you can start working with the scientists here. I want Bra's project as top priority, as soon as we get that machine working transportation between other planets and this one will increase tremendously. Not to mention Capsule Corp could team up with the Science Center here on AT-40, which would benefit you."

"Expanding that way will increase technology here and on Earth. I am so excited!"

"Tomorrow will be a long day, things are going to change now. I have a lot of responsibility, so I might not have enough time to spend with you."

"That's okay, I understand that you'll be busy, I'm very adaptable you know?"

"I'm still worried that there might be a war but lets just observe how things will move on. Even though I doubt they'd try to harm you now that I've scared them I still told Barillious to assign a bodyguard to you, Bra, Lara."

"Whatever you think is necessary."

And so we sat there in silence, watching what was happening around us. Wishing this damn ceremony would end soon.

* * *

(Trunks POV)

I was drunk again. It had been unintentional but Tarble was a drinker and he kept ordering drinks, and I couldn't refuse him! So I was drunk. Currently being helped by Neddo to my bedroom as Lara and Bra talked behind us.

"Hey man- what happened with Bar earlier?"

"It was nothing."

"What did you like kiss my sister or something?" I laughed out loud when I saw his face. "You did! Well congratulations! I think you beat Bar, probably why he got so angry." He stayed quiet and continued helping me until we reached my bedroom door.

"Thank you so much Neddo." Lara said opening the door and trying to help me in.

"You're welcome, goodnight."

"Goodnight!" I screamed back and then staggered the rest of the way to bed. I heard the loud slam of the door and Lara walked over to me frowning.

"I hate it when you get this way…"

"What? Drunk?"

"Yes." She sat on the bed and began to take off her heels. Letting them drop on the floor she got up and began to take off her dress over her head. then dropped it too.

"I'm going to-" before she could finish I had her in my arms, kissing her neck feeling her breasts. "Trunks…"

"Shh… I have something to say." I whispered from her neck, feeling her shiver as I rubbed her gently through her underwear. "Marry me?"

I heard her gasp and turn around to look me in the eyes.

"Trunks are you? Proposing?" I nodded, and she started to cry. "Oh my… yes! I will marry you!" she hugged me and I took her in feeling her soft body rest against me.

"Hold on," I told her, moving back and walking to the night table. Opening the drawer I held out a box and she gasped again. Taking it and opening it, she stared at the Cartier engagement ring. The diamond was so big and bright it even shone in the darkened room. She took it out and put it on smiling through tears.

"I love you Trunks."

* * *

**Another update! YAY!**

**So... Trunks Finally proposed, and Neddo made a first move. What did you think of my depiction of Tarble and Gure? And what do you think of Neddo and Bra? Let me know. **

**Please comment! :)**


	11. The First Kiss

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z. **

* * *

(Barillious POV)

What will Bra think about me now that I punched Neddo? …and said such a stupid thing? I kept repeating my actions in my head, over and over, first I had seen him kiss her, and then I caught him off guard taking a sucker punch to his face. And what did I say? Oh yeah – "Don't you fucking touch her." What was that?

Looking back at the stars I tried to forget that strange feeling that seemed to come up when I thought of Bra. There was no doubt in my mind that I was attracted to her. Every time we spoke it seemed like she had to demonstrate just how smart she was. She was always surprising me with her knowledge, crazy ideas, and just… her; she just surprised me, all the time. Not to mention she was beautiful.

But was that strange feeling more than just an attraction? That's the part I wasn't sure about.

Looking into the night sky, I remembered why I had come all the way back to the palace. Today was my father's anniversary. Every year Elianna and I would visit his tomb but since I had left the ceremony before it ended, I didn't get the chance to speak to Elianna at all.

So I waited outside her balcony doors. I knew she felt me here, and I'd wait until she was ready to go. Finally the doors opened and I felt her behind me.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I knew she was worried, I recognized that in her voice. Breathing out I turned to look at her.

"Nothing… you ready?"

"You know I don't like to be lied to." she walked over and stood next to me. "And I know this isn't about your father. Is this about my granddaughter?" I looked up at her immediately. She'd always been able to read me, why was I surprised? "If you like her so much why haven't you asked Vegeta yet?" I sighed and looked out into the starry night.

"I'm confused."

"Confused? About what?"

"What I want. You know I had decided not to marry."

"Yes but it's okay to change your mind you know." She grabbed my hand and felt it in hers.

"It's just that she wasn't part of the plan. I wasn't supposed to feel anything for any woman. I wasn't supposed to want that."

"Indulge me in what you were supposed to do."

"I was supposed to…" pausing I turned to look at her interested eyes. "Travel, study, create."

"So what, finding a girl was never in between those plans?"

"Women seemed like a distraction."

She turned away from me and looked at the stars.

"I will support you in whatever you decide. But promise me you'll follow your heart on this one, that you won't overthink, you'll just do what," she turned around placing her small hand over my heart, "just do what this says." I nodded and she smiled. "You should decide soon if you don't want Neddo to take the lead."

I growled angrily and turned away. How did she know about tonight? "He's already asked Vegeta you know." I turned to her immediately, he'd ask Vegeta for permission already? When had Neddo become serious about a girl before?

"Has he passed the test?" I asked.

"As far as I know Vegeta has been thinking about what the test will be. Decide soon.," she said before changing the subject. "Are we going tonight?"

"Yes, just for a little bit, you're coming right?" she nodded and I turned to leave before she grabbed me again.

"I can barely walk." My eyes opened and I realized how weak she was, she had given too much of her power to Vegeta.

"Why didn't you say something before?" I held her up holding on to her. "You need to rest."

"No. I want to go, please Barillious, it's a nice tribute."

I sighed and gave in, grabbing her as in a hug and then starting to fly. We flew off to the north, to where my fathers' tomb rested.

The air was misty, and foggy. The tomb lay undisturbed on the high hill. Surrounded by tall green grass, and strange looking flowers.

Landing I made sure she was good before starting to walk, still supporting her. We walked toward the large stone tomb.

"Bardo." This time she spoke her voice barely a whisper. She moved away from me and touched the tomb holding on to it strangely with her hand.

My father had died of a malignant tumor. It was something strange in a Saiyan to have but he'd had it since he was born (we later found out), and over the years it increased, it became part of him, and eventually it killed him. By the time the doctors knew what he had it was too late.

So I was left orphaned at the age of nine years. With nothing but a memory of the man my father was. Elianna then took me in, raised me as her own. She'd been a wonderful mother.

I heard her crying. Her strong wails shook me they hurt me. I didn't like to see her cry but I couldn't do anything, I had to let her mourn the man she loved. My father's sudden death had hit her the hardest. I never told her I knew why she cried every year that we came here. But I had witnessed that moment so many years ago.

YEARS AGO

_ "Elianna I have always loved you." I heard my fathers rough voice whisper. "You know that, I know that, even if we both made our own lives, had our own children. You've always known that I love you."_

_ She was silent, and I looked to see that she was looking away from him. _

_ "Just say it once…" dad said, "just say it one time, say it to my ear, say that you love me." She cried now as dad held on to her hands. "Why won't you say it?" there was a strong silence. "Just once, Elianna…" a strong noise rang and the beeping of machines jolted the background. _

_ "I love you…" I heard her whisper, then sobbing, crying, "I love you." her voice shook, I looked in the room, my fathers eyes were closed, she cried harder. I ran in._

_ "Dad! Dad!" I shook him but nothing happened. "Please dad please!" now I cried too. I looked up at Elianna her face crying into my father's chest. "Please dad…" I whispered and held on to his face. "Please don't leave me." _

* * *

(Trunks POV)

Was it regret the feeling I felt? I wasn't sure. Like I had imaged, the hangover that morning was a complete mess. Not only did my head feel like thousands of tiny needles where puncturing it but my entire body felt like it had been hit by a train. But that wasn't why I thought I felt regret. That wasn't why I was freaking out. This was about the giant engagement ring Lara wore on her ring finger.

Why did my hands shake so much? Why was I pacing? Fuck.

I loved Lara. Right?

Yes. I did love her that was no question. Then why was I freaking out? Had it been a mistake to ask her before I was ready? Then again why wasn't I ready? I'm old enough to be married; I've had a life, and one hell of a life too. Sighing I took a seat on the bed again and stared at my hands.

This will be good for me.

After taking a long shower I waited until she woke up. She was in high spirits.

"What will you be up to today?" she asked kissing my neck as she held on to me.

"I have to be with my father and grandmother all day."

"Okay," biting me she backed away. "Since everyone else is busy is it okay if I go out and get to know the city?"

"What? Are you fucking crazy? No!"

"What do you mean?" she looked at me angry, her mood changed quickly there.

"They tried to kill us a night ago. Did you forget that?"

"So you want me to just stay here all day while all of you have something important to do?"

"Well I don't know read a book or something."

"I left my PLANET to be here with you, asshole. I'm not going to be stuck in a house all day while you work." I watched her walk away and pick up her silk robe that was on the floor. Putting it on she turned back to look at me. "I'm going out."

"Do you want to die?"

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes and turned away from me. I grabbed her hand roughly forcing her to stop.

"If you're going to be my wife you need to learn to listen to what I say." She forced her hand away from me angrily.

"Is that a requirement?" she was testing me, and would probably react very badly if I didn't say the right thing.

"No. No." looking away I ran fingers through my hair. "Just… look we are all still in danger, and might be for the rest of the time we stay here."

"I'm not going to stay in this house. It will drive me crazy. You know that."

"Okay. I'll make sure Bar gives you three body guards, and call me or message me through those device things every hour." She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you baby, I love you." she kissed my cheek and smiled.

"I have to go so I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay." She said as she whipped around and left into the bathroom.

That woman.

* * *

(Bulma's POV)

That morning everyone went to do their own thing. Trunks left with Vegeta and Elianna. Lara went off to explore the city, with three bodyguards at insistence of Trunks. While at the moment I was with Barillious and Bra on our way to the Science Center.

I had noticed that this morning there was a weird silence between the two. Did something happen? I watched their body language trying to figure it out. Barillious was very still fidgeting with his fingers as he tried to ignore that Bra's eyes were on him. Bra, watched Barillious silently rocking back and forth on her heels.

The ILLE stopped and they both tensed up. I watched around me as a huge building, round in shape was around us.

"This is the Science Center. Follow me." he walked out and started into the building. We were greeted by a Saiyan woman who knew Barillious and let us all in.

He led us through white walls and glass where you could see Saiyan scientists working diligently already. Walking into a large clear room he turned.

"This is where we can set up for the project we've been working on." he explained. "If you need another room Queen-"

"Bulma, Please."

"Bulma, we have many other open rooms, just let me know and I'll have a crew clean it out."

"This is perfect." Bra said admiring the room. "I'll start setting it up." Taking out a capsule I watched as she opened it and her lab came out as she'd left it.

"Lets me the other scientists before we get working again Bra." She turned around and nodded.

"Alright, momma."

We met fifteen scientists. Twelve of which were men. So women scientists were a minority here? I'd help change that. They recognized us immediately before even introducing ourselves. I noticed that some of the men weren't very excited to have us there, and I couldn't tell if it was because of our gender or because we were Vegeta's family.

And so a new stage of our lives began.

* * *

A WEEK LATER

(Bra's POV)

Things had come into a sort of schedule. Barillious and I worked on the machine as diligently as possible. While my mother started another project with three Saiyan scientists, their plan was to improve the power of their spaceships. Meanwhile Lara had decided to study Saiyan Law, and started attending a school here. While my father and Trunks spent their days with grandma; meeting with council, attending reunions, getting to know the country.

After the night of the ceremony things had been a bit awkward between Barillious and I. I wasn't sure if he just felt embarrassed or if he was mad, sometimes he was hard to read, and it was killing me that I didn't know how to mend the issue. Luckily we still spent a lot of time together, especially since we were getting very close to making a breakthrough.

I looked at the tiny object and pressed the button watching it disappear and then…reappear. My heart stopped. It worked. The machine was finished but we had to modify calculations because our first tries had been a total fail. This time it was our eighty nine try, and the small white object had teleported perfectly to its desired location. It had worked. We had done it!

"You did it," he whispered, I felt him behind me. My heart started beating extremely fast from excitement. I had done it. Barillious and I had done it!

"I did!" I screamed grabbing him and hugging him. Resting my face against his I jumped and I heard him chuckle. His hands grabbed on to my hips to calm them down.

Suddenly I felt his hands slowly start to graze from my hips to my waist and then I realized how close we actually where. I could feel his breath on my neck and I pulled back and our eyes met. I stared at him in wonder of what would happen.

His hands held me close to him not letting go of my waist, and then he unexpectedly leaned in, and his lips grazed mine. My eyes opened wide and I immediately responded, kissing him back.

I moved my tongue toward his lips and he opened them, slowly passing my tongue over his I realized I was more experienced in this than he was. Massaging his tongue he let out a low growl. I wanted to continue the amazing kiss but I was out of breath and I moved back, hearing the smack as our lips part, I smiled.

Our eyes met. His were clouded with lust and I was sure mine reflected the same. I was so aroused. He leaned in placing his nose to my neck and breathing in so deeply that it made me grab on to him so I wouldn't fall. When his lips met my neck I let out a moan, and almost instantaneously he froze.

He moved back a couple of steps, his cheeks burning red, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... I-" he whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"You shouldn't be sorry." I told him walking to him and placing a hand on his chest. "That was amazing." His eyes met mine, maybe searching for something that would tell him I just lied and when he realized I spoke truth he breathed out.

"Anyways," I continued wrapping my arms around his neck. "Where were we?" this time I moved my lips to his but after a sweet peck he moved me back, forcing me to unclasp my hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry … this is not right."

"I don't understand?" I told him confused as to why it wasn't right. We both wanted it, and it was amazing the first time.

"I can't. I have to ask permission from the King if I would like to court you."

"What do you mean? Like my father has to approve of you before we date? Or kiss for that matter."

"Yes, it's common Saiyan tradition. But most strict for Princesses."  
I frowned at that, and wondered if my father would allow Barillious to date me. Walking toward him again I smiled, "Well where I come from some cultures have rituals but I assure you that _I_ don't and neither does my family." I grabbed his hand and lifted onto my tippy toes to kiss him. Immediately asking for entrance he granted it and I moved my tongue with his massaging him tasting him. My hands pulled softly at his hair and the moved toward his arms, grabbing him. But he pulled me back when my hands traveled on his back.

"No it's not right." He whispered and moved back even more, "I shall ask your father to allow me to court you. If I am allowed than I will be able to court you."

"And what if you aren't?" I asked.

"Then I… can't court you." He answered averting his glance. I bit my lip as he stood there awkwardly not knowing what else to do.

"I'll, see you later Princess. Once again congratulations on the machine." He turned around and walked rather quickly out of the room.

I sighed and looked back at the machine. Walking towards it I turned it off and left the lab, I needed to talk to mom.

* * *

(Vegeta POV)

"King Vegeta, I would like a council with you whenever you have the time." Barillious asked me. I glanced at him and nodded toward the balcony off the corner. He walked there and I followed.

"Well boy what is it?"

"Sir, I." his cheeks grew red and my head flew to the possibility of what he would ask. "I would like to court Princess Bra."

I was silent. I thought for so long about it that I felt him grow anxious and start to glance at the city below us.

"You will have one test, come with me." I moved inside again leading him to my private training quarters I waited until he was inside to close the door.

"Fight me."

The boy was quick. Throwing punch after punch he landed a couple before standing back a couple of steps.

"You're not-" he meant I wasn't fighting him. I glanced at him and allowed my power to rise.

"I was just analyzing you." I said and he nodded and watched in amazement as I reached SS2. He did the same and I attached first. My first hit caused him to fall, landing to his back on the floor, blood started to trickle down his lip.

"Fight me boy! Fight me!" and he stood up coming at me with what seemed like full force. I moved out of my way hitting him with an elbow on the back of his head. He fell with all his force to the floor. Flipping over he turned to me and flew to attack once more, this time actually managing to strike me. I moved over before he could again, landing a punch on his belly, and another, and another, until I managed to catch him off guard and he fell the floor. He was bloodied and beaten, and watched me with open eyes.

"If you want to court Bra. You have to fight me."

"I'm… not strong enough." I looked at him his eyes were closed, he breathed out.

"Stand up and fight!" I commanded. He did as I told him and stood up, barely able to breathe.

I allowed him to throw a punch but I evaded it and hit him once again on the stomach, he fell this time one knee on the floor, he breathed out breathlessly.

"I can't…" I heard him whisper.

"If you want Bra, then you have to be able." I answered.

"I'm not strong enough sir."

"Stand up boy this isn't over."

"I can't… your majesty I… I give up." I was silent contemplating his words. He gave up.

"Then your request has been denied." I told him. I walked over to the control center, pressing a button. "Bring someone in here to help Barillious to the rejuvenation tanks."

Everything was silent and I waited until the men arrived to take him away.

_Later that day…_

Something in me had compelled to wait until Barillious asked me to test him and Neddo. I wasn't sure if it was because I liked him more, or just because I knew he'd ask eventually. What really surprised me was how quickly he'd given up, especially because he'd seem to have it in mind that he was going to lose from the very beginning. What kind of man thought like that?

"You can't be serious Vegeta!" I heard a loud yell and I knew of which woman it was from. Turning to catch Bulma walk into the office I frowned. "Bra and Barillious are the cutest coup-"

"Woman I can't take my word back."

"Yes you can!"

"No."

"And will you just let me know how the hell Barillious was supposed to beat you if you tower him in strength? Do you want our little girl to never date a man again?"

"Of course not woman! And if you must know the test wasn't a test of strength."

"But then why did you-"

"Let me finish. It was a test of persistence. I know that the only Saiyan capable of defeating me is Kakarot, which is why I didn't choose a test of strength. I wasn't expecting Barillious to beat me I was expecting him to show me that for Bra he would do anything, even if it is fighting with no strength." She was quiet for a while thinking of what I had confessed.

"-You, you were looking for him to show you that he'd keep fighting for Bra, even if he had no strength left."

"Yes. My princess deserves someone who is willing to give his everything, to her, always."

"Oh my god, Vegeta that is so beautiful of you!" she walked over and leaned into me and kissed my cheek. "Well if it's that way then I agree wholeheartedly with you." I grunted and nodded.

"Don't tell Bra about this. The other potential suitors cannot know that it isn't a test of strength."

"Of course I promise you I won't tell anyone. But now what? Bra's very angry with you."

"She'll get over it."

"So Barillious didn't give his all?"

"The boy came in thinking he was going to lose. A bad attitude if you ask me."

"What about Neddo? Have you tested him yet?"

"No. I planned on doing that later today." She nodded and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You're a good dad you know."

* * *

(Bra's POV)

I didn't have to ask how the "test" had gone. Everyone was talking about it. My father had destroyed Barillious. Currently I waited until he came out of the healing chambers to talk to him. Already I had talked to my mother, to talk some sense into dad. Hopefully he would bend.

I looked up when the door opened, and watched as Barillious walked out, when he saw me he looked away.

"Why are you here Bra?" he asked tiredly.

"I was worried for you… you've been in there for hours which means your wounds were bad."

"I was no match for your father."

"Of course not! My father's is an idiot if he thinks any of you are stronger than him." I caressed his cheek and smiled. "I don't care about stupid rules or tests…" leaning into him I let my lips touch his, I felt him still, and when it seemed he was going to give in he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away.

"No. It's not right. This isn't right. I've failed the test I have no right to touch you, or even… talk to you about such things."

"What? Barillious I. Don't. Care. I like you okay? I want to have something with you. I don't care if my father accepts or if the whole planet is against it. I. Don't. Care."

"Please forgive me Bra but I do care." Sighing he backed away and then he left.

* * *

(Trunks POV)

I was exhausted. Being Vice president of Capsule Corp was never this time consuming. I had memorized so much information in the past week that my head hurt. The only consolation was that tonight, when Lara and I were going to go out with Tarble and Gure again.

I waited for Lara to finish getting ready. We hadn't told anyone about the engagement since I wanted to wait. I knew Lara thought that a bit weird but thankfully she didn't question me that much.

I watched as she walked a gold embellished dress that reached mid thigh. Her hair was done and she wore my favorite shade of red lipstick. She was splendid, and absolutely gorgeous.

She smiled when she caught my eye and shook her head.

"Don't get any ideas in your head. We don't have time for me to get ready all over again." I smiled and laughed at what she was implying.

"Then lets go." Standing I took her arm and led the way.

The nightclub was a huge building with blood red walls. Inside it was dark, and colorful lights barely lit up the room. The floors had incorporated lights that would shine according to the song that played. There were three floors, the last one being what we'd call back on earth the "VIP" section.

Tarble and Gure were already on the third floor when we got there. Waiting at a table Gure smiled and hugged us both as a greeting.

"Here I ordered these for you two." Tarble said pointing to the two drinks on the low glass coffee table.

"Thanks." I commented taking a sip of the very strong cocktail. I glanced around the room and caught a couple of ladies approaching our seating area. The leader was a tall brunette and she caught my eyes and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Prince Trunks." She said, then lowered her face she kissed my cheek, lingering enough for me to smell her arousing smell.

"Nice to meet you too." I said back as she moved back and smiled, placing her hands on her very curvaceous hips.

"I'm Kaori a friend of Tarble." She winked and looked over at Tarble.

"Hi Kaori, I'm Lara Trunks girlfriend." Lara placed her arm around mine, her voice almost sounded predatory.

"Hi." Kaori responded and then turned back to me. "These are my friends, Ami and Mio." The other two girls waved and giggled in response.

"Kaori. Kaori…" Tarble said standing and walking around the table. He whispered something in her ear, and then leaned back. "Later."

"Alright." she said nodding. "I'll see you later _Prince_" and I watched her walk away, my eyes focusing on her round, curvy, ass.

"Sorry about that, she really wanted to meet you."

"It's fine she seemed nice."

Gure stood all of a sudden and turned to Lara, grabbing her arm.

"Will you come with me to the ladies room?" Lara looked at me and I whispered, "go." I watched them two leave and Tarble sat next to me.

"Listen Trunks. I know you're probably extremely busy right now, especially since Vegeta has you following his every move. But I got us a night planned for fun."

"What kind of fun?"

"Those girls are dancers. I hired them tonight for a private dance."

"Oh." I wasn't sure what I thought of it they were attractive women but Lara wouldn't be happy about it. He saw my hesitation.

"Don't worry about it Gure will keep her company."

"She knows?"

"Gure?" he asked I nodded, "Yeah of course she does, she's the one that suggested it."

"As long as Lara doesn't know." I said, and he nodded.

"Don't worry about it," he said, I watched him wave over and the three girls Kaori, Ami, Mio emerged from the dance floor and walked over to us. Once they reached a certain spot Tarble pressed a button on the table and walls emerged closing us off I the room.

They were fantastic. And I had been to strip clubs back on earth but nothing compared to the way these ladies moved. Their bodies were amazing too, and all natural, which made it even better. Their bodies hypnotized me, so much so that I had missed part of what my uncle was saying.

"What were you saying?" I asked, not letting my eyes fall of the three girls.

"Lara is gorgeous."

"I know," I agreed.

"Gure and I were talking about it, and we'd trade you know, if you're into that." Trade? What did he mean by that? "Gure and I do a lot of trading with other couples really keeps the sex life interesting." I understood now what he meant. My eyes went wide.

"No, we don't do that sorry." I turned away and felt my body shiver a bit. It was strange hearing that from him. He'd be okay if I slept with his wife? I don't think I'd be okay if he slept with Lara. No I wouldn't be okay, I'd kill him.

"It's okay man, don't worry about it." I felt his arm around me. "I was just wondering, Gure was going crazy asking me to ask you. You know she's got an extra hole down there."

"Like another one?" I asked and he nodded.

"The males from her planet have two. So, you know, every once and a while it's fun to get another male in the bed, I can't always complete her if you know what I mean."

I did know what he meant, and fuck. What kind of marriage was he in? He was pretty much admitting that his wife wanted to sleep with me. I mean… Gure was hot but that'd be weird, and wrong. And I have Lara.

"No, not interested, I mean no disrespect or anything, I'm just in a relationship with Lara and we are exclusive."

"Oh okay." He said and I glanced back at the dancers.

After that it became a bit awkward. And once the dancers were done I thanked him for the dancers and went to look for Lara.

It didn't take me long to find her since I called her on the communication device everyone here used. She'd gone back home with Gure because she hadn't been feeling well and she'd meet me at the palace.

"So what did Gure need?" I asked her and she looked at me with opened horrified eyes.

"That woman is fucking insane."

"What? Why?"

"She asked me if I was interested in having a threesome with Tarble and her. and when I said I wasn't interested she asked if I'd be okay if you and them did. Who the fuck asks something like that? Anyways then she wanted me to accompany her home because she didn't feel good and well I did just not to be rude but it was awkward with her after that conversation."

"Oh, well Tarble asked me the same thing. Also caught me completely off guard."

"They are a little off aren't' they?"

"I mean they just like living life…"

"So if you were into it you'd be okay if someone else had sex with me?"

"No!" I said turning to her, "fuck no."

"Okay." She was quiet for a while as she took off her makeup in the bathroom, and when she walked out she changed the subject. "Trunks, why don't you want anyone to know about the engagement?"

"It's not that I don't want anyone to know, it's just not the right time."

"But I want everyone to know I'm yours." She walked over to me and placed her arms around my neck. "And I want everyone to know your just mine." I reached down and caught her lips biting her softly as she sighed into me. My hands went up her legs and on to her butt; touching, grabbing, kneading.

"Everyone will know. Just wait…" I whispered into her ear, grabbing it with my teeth, and sucking on her earlobe. I undid her dress and pulled it over her head. She hadn't been wearing a bra, and I took the liberty of ripping off the tiny red panties she wore.

This is like I liked seeing her. Perfect. Without a flaw on her perfect curvaceous body. Better than Kaori's or any other woman I'd ever laid eyes on.

I took off my clothes and watched as she crawled onto the bed, taunting me. Grabbing on to her waist I pushed her against me, allowing my hardened member rub against her.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you Trunks Briefs." She answered back.

"Tell me you need me."

"I need you Trunks Briefs."

I pushed her flat against the bed and lifted her hips positioning myself but not entering I said, "Tell me you want me."

"I want you Trunks Briefs." And then I entered her. In one swift motion I was inside her wonderful cavern. She met every single one of my criteria; she was almost the perfect woman. I was gentle so that I didn't hurt her that was the hardest part about this. Being gentle. Even now I'd love to just ram inside her with all the strength I had but I knew I couldn't.

So I followed a pace. The same wonderful pace I had grown accustomed to, and once she'd screamed out in pleasure twice I grabbed her and flipped her over, then holding her waist I held her up, stood, and positioned her as she wrapped her legs around me. I was particularly fond of this position since I could watch her beautiful breasts bounce around as I rammed inside her.

This was the life I deserved; this was the life of a Prince.

* * *

(Vegeta's POV)

"Your Majesty, you requested my presence."

"Neddo, I called you here because you have requested for permission to court Bra." He nodded and I continued. "I have decided what will be your test. You will fight me."

"You will tell me when and where and I will be there my king." He said, and I nodded.

"My gravity room, 30 minutes."

He wasn't as fast as Barillious, but he threw more punches, and landed a couple of more.

He was on the floor again.

"Get up and fight if you want to Court Bra!" I screamed. He didn't have to be told twice and he stood again, managing to catch me off guard and I fell down. He pinned me down landing a blow and making my lip bleed.

Throwing him off of me, I cleaned my lip with the back of my hand. I smiled at him and threw a couple of punches, taking an arm I broke it and pushed him down he landed on his back, and I watched him.

"Get up boy," I told him.

"You- you broke my arm," he said almost to himself.

"Yes, now if you want Bra, stand up." He did and he registered the pain and then looked at me fire in his eyes.

I moved so quickly he couldn't stop me, breaking his other arm. He screamed out, and then I kicked him, he landed face down.

"Stand up boy, or do you give up?" Everything was quiet. He rolled over his eyes concentrating on the pain. "Just tell me you give up." I told him and he jumped up and ran head butting my chest and making me stumble back.

"So you still have some in you?" I glanced as I watched him strike a pose.

"I want to be worthy of her," he simply said running toward me, this time trying to hit my chest with a kick, I grabbed it, twisting and dropping him on the floor.

"Give up!"

"Never!" he said standing on his good foot since the other was now twisted. I punched him again he landed on the wall his head down.

"Give up boy, and I'll personally take you to the healing chamber."

He spat out blood using the wall as leverage he stood up.

"I want Bra," he simply said, and looked at me through hooded eyes. I watched him slowly walk toward me his movement's staggered.

"Stay still boy, you have passed my test." He watched me confused.

"It wasn't a test of strength?" he asked almost to himself.

"No." he nodded as if understanding. Then I helped him to the rejuvenation tanks.

* * *

**So, what do you think about this chapter? Please give me your comments!**

**12mabold - just keep reading :)**

**And for all of those that like Barillious, don't worry about it... I like him too ;)**


	12. Changes

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z. **

**Sorry for the late update. The chapter wasn't done last week and I figured a long chapter was better than a very short one. :)**

* * *

(Vegeta's POV)

It had been two days since the tests, and she still refused to be in the same room as me, let alone talk to me. I wasn't sure why it hurt me this much that she wasn't talking to me, almost as if I'd made a wrong decision. Bra had always been very spoiled I had some to blame for that, since she was little I'd give her everything she wanted. She was after all "daddy's little girl." However, this time things wouldn't go her way, and she'd have to deal with that.

My head ached, brows furrowed deeply as I thought about the consequences of the results. Barillious was out of the picture, unless he "man's up". Neddo has opened doors. Strange that he's made no move whatsoever on Bra. It seems like he'd be throwing flowers on our doorstep, in her name.

Oh and Trunks proposed. He'd been a bit jumpy recently, and I overheard a conversation he had with Lara when he thought they were alone. I wasn't quite sure where he got all that insecurity. He obviously cared for Lara, then why was he worried about marrying her?

The soft touch of a small hand brought me out of my thoughts. It was my mother.

"Vegeta, what do you think about this?" she asked leaning in as we sat in the middle of the council room, watching as the Speaker talked about the main points we'd be discussing today. I hadn't been any attention whatsoever; fortunately I had scanned the pamphlet briefly before starting to daydream. He's only gone over the first point, about increasing health insurance benefits to the elderly.

"It sounds like a good plan, the elderly should have all the benefits for health insurance."

"Yes, I agree. Now I'm not to sure about taking the money out of our educational system."

Now that I didn't know, and I agreed with mother, it shouldn't be taken out of there.

"Well have to see how to change that." She nodded and we both turned back to listening to the Speaker.

"King Vegeta has authorized to begin communications with Planet Earth. It is planned to create a bond with a company called Capsule Corp, owned and run by Queen Bulma, and Prince Trunks Briefs. We will discuss today how much money will go into this project, which according to Prince Trunk's speech yesterday has the possibility of increasing the Technology on AT-40 by at least 65%. Today however we will discuss the contrasting statement by Councilman Ireks." He turned and waited for the councilman to take his spot on the podium.

I still didn't have enough information on the guy. Unfortunately. That didn't mean I wasn't watching his every move.

"Thank you," he said to the Speaker, "Your highness." He said turning to me. I stared at him in annoyance.

I had to give it to the bastard; he was a great speaker, and convincing too. He spoke with confidence so much so that if I didn't know he ran the black market of AT-40 I'd think he was a virtuous man.

Yes, I had learned a lot over the past couple of days, thanks to Barillious's handy man. Who'd managed to get all sorts of information on Ireks, unfortunately not what I needed to prove he'd tried to kill me. But the information was handy. For instance, he ran the black market, and the major drug cartels in AT-40. The most popular drug was called Elecsium, or EL for short. Apparently the stuff was being trafficked from AR-76, the closest planet to AT-40. AR-76 was also the planet that we received the largest supply of grains. I planned on sending Trunks to check out how things were organized, I'd love to go myself but for now I had to keep open eyes to everything going on.

Ireks didn't talk very long the bastard was concise. And it was decided the decision over, money funding the unification of Capsule Corp and AT-40s science center would be voted on tomorrow. And council was dismissed.

"Excuse me your highness," a young man about my height stopped me. He wasn't wearing typical Saiyan formalwear like all the rest of us; instead he wore what looked like earthling clothes. Navy pants and a stripped button down the young man wore his hair in long shoulder length hair, which was a red color.

"Yes? Who are you?"

"I'm Zeke, I work for the Arther Magazine."

"I don't do interviews," I told him go around him.

"No sir, it's not about that. I um, would like to ask you about courting your daughter."

There had been various potential suitors for my daughter. All of them had failed the test. And this kid didn't look like a fighter at all, just a normal reporter I wondered how long he'd last before he gave up. I didn't think I'd find pleasure in this but I really was.

* * *

(Bra's POV)

I hadn't talked to daddy yet. Part of me wanted to ask him how the fight went, while the other part hated the idea of giving in so easily. It had been two days, and already I felt very lonely. Mother tried to tell me that this was nice, being without anyone, so that I'd decide what I really wanted. I was still very young.

I wasn't sure what I felt for Barillious all I knew was that I had that _feeling_. That feeling you get when you meet someone for the first time and you immediately like their personality. I could barely understand it myself; I'd never had such a connection with someone.

Although… I do admit that I have always been spoiled, I was used to getting my way and maybe that's what this was about, me getting my way. I wanted him and the fact that he'd been denied to me made me want him more? Could that be possible?

I couldn't stop thinking about the kisses we shared. He was very inexperienced and it made me think that maybe that had been his first kiss.

But now I stopped thinking about the kisses and about how he'd push me away. Wasn't it enough that I wanted him? I guess not. That angered me. Infuriated me. Why did he care about that? I didn't, and surely this was more about _me_ than anything else, right?

In other thoughts…the machine worked. I had tried many objects, still not huge objects, but objects yes. Now I had to test it on living creatures. Maybe I should just put myself in that machine to see if it works? Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted when a handsome man with shoulder length red hair walked into the room.

"Nice to meet you Princess my name is Zeke." He casually walked up to me and held up his hand.

"Nice to meet you?" I said looking up from the barstool I had placed next to the teleporter machine.

"I come from Arther Magazine, they wanted me to do an interview with you. About the machine you're working on."

"Oh." My head immediately thought about that. How had the word got out about the machine? As far as I knew there were very few people that new about it at all. Some scientists in this very building didn't know about it. I turned to look at him, "This is a private project I can't do an interview." Then I thought about the security of the building, "How'd you even get in here isn't this supposed to be an employees only area?" his eyes opened and he smiled.

"Yes… but that's not enough to stop a good reporter." He grinned.

"I see. Well Seke, I believe your trespassing and if you don't leave in the next few seconds I will call security." I turned away, expecting him to leave but he didn't and I turned to see what he was doing.

"Princess. I believe you caught me on a lie." My eyebrows raised in interest. "I'm not here for an interview, to be honest I have no idea if you were working on a secret machine or not, I was just here to meet you for the very first time."

"What?"

"When I saw you at your fathers ceremony I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. I wanted to talk you that day. But since you were either with Barillious or Neddo, I got a little self conscious about talking to you, in all honestly I think every single man my age thought the same. But now, I have managed the courage to ask the King for the test. I hope that I pass, because I'd really like to know you better." He bowed and left before I could say anything.

That was interesting. Too bad he'd never pass my fathers test.

* * *

_Later that day…_

After working on the machine and testing insects on it, I decided to find my grandmother and talk to her. I knew she was back from the council meeting and was probably in her office with her pet.

"Grandmother?" I asked knocking on the door, I heard her a come in and opened the door and walked into the vast office.

"My dear, how are you?" I frowned and she waited for me to say something.

"It's just… you know the whole test thing."

"Yes. And let me give you some advice, you need to talk to your father about that."

"I don't want to talk to him." I said determined. "I can't believe that he'd do something just to make sure I never date anyone in my entire life."

"Now that's not true child." She walked toward me and held me in a hug. "Just because Barillious didn't pass the test doesn't mean someone else didn't." that caught me off guard; I didn't know someone had passed. Who could possibly be stronger than father?

"Who?" I asked and her eyes tickled with delight.

"I can't tell you, you'll need to ask your father."

"_Please_ grandma." I begged and she smiled and looked away.

"Sorry child, it is not my place to tell you, you need to speak to your father about it." I sighed and resigned I guess I had to talk to dad.

"Grandma do you know where is Barillious is? I haven't seen him around and I thought he lived here at the palace."

"He does. But he's out of the city for a while."

"Oh. So he won't be working on the machine with me anymore?"

"Maybe when he gets back."

"When will that be?"

"I'm not sure." I looked away and gave up. It was silent for a bit until a question popped into my head.

"Grandma, did you ever love anyone before?" she was quiet and took a seat in the chairs in her office motioning me to take another seat I did, and waited.

"Yes, of course I did." Her voice low almost a whisper. "Are you implying you love Barillious?" she said this time with more umph and looking at me with open eyes.

"No! No. It's still too early to know, and well I just met him, but he makes me feel nice and we do have a lot of things in common, I guess I'd never met anyone that seemed to understand me so much. Back on earth, the men I saw were different than me, and after a while it became too much to handle. Here it's like, I don't have to hide that my father is an Alien King and watch my strength in case in hurt anyone. It seems easier but at the same time it it's a different difficulty. What's going to happen when I actually fall in love grandma? With whoever I fall in love…"

"When you fall in love you'll feel like everything is alright, and no matter what happens, no matter if your planet blows up and everything you've ever loved is taken away from you. It will be fine because you love that person."

"Do you miss grandpa?" I asked she thought for a couple of seconds.

"Sometimes. Your grandfather was a very stubborn, and prideful man, and if things didn't go his way he'd hide in his art room for hours and paint. We fought more than we got along, and we didn't spend much time together. Sometimes it would be days until I'd see him again. But he was still there you know? And even though we had our differences when I left planet Vegeta and left him behind, I felt so lonely. I realized that I had gotten used to having him there even if it was just to feel like I had someone."

Analyzing my grandmothers words I realized that when she talked about my grandfather it wasn't in the same voice or tone as she'd done when she said she been in love. It was different. I concluded that maybe she'd never loved grandfather. Which made me want to know exactly how they came to be.

"Grandma, how did you and grandfather end up getting married?"

"I was chosen by your great grandfather Vegeta."

"Oh." It was an arranged marriage. So whom did she love? "When you said you had been in love who was that?"

"Bardo." That was Barillious's father. My eyes grew wide. "We grew up together. Had the same teachers. Trained together. When I was chosen to be your grandfather's wife we were separated and we didn't see each other for years. Much later I saw him again when he had become a great scientist. Graduated in so many degrees it seemed almost impossible. He wasn't married, and I had just given birth to Vegeta. We grew close again. And when I least expected it I was in love with him. I never acted upon my feelings, if I had I would be executed, shunned for such an act, and he'd be too, as well as Vegeta I couldn't be that selfish, and I had to think about my son."

"Did grandpa know?"

"Of course he has his suspicions. He thought I was cheating on him, and for a while he hated Bardo."

"But you and him were together, right? After you left Planet Vegeta?" she shook her head.

"When we left Planet Vegeta Bardo was engaged to Nana, Barillious's mother. He had a compromise with Nana and her family. She was pregnant soon after their marriage. She was a lovely woman, a writer, you would have loved her."

"But she died young."

"In an explosion. Bardo had been working as the Mining Engineer in a mine a couple of cities from here. She'd gone to visit him, actually had left me Barillious since he was only three years old. There was an explosion the day she went, 35 people die. And she was one of them." I nodded understanding. Barillious had been left motherless at a very young age. I wondered for a moment how different my life would have been if my mother had died when I was three years old. I could be a completely different person.

"Where you together after that?"

"No, we both had other things to worry about."

"You loved him but you two were never together." She nodded and I felt bad. Horrible. She had loved someone and never had the opportunity to be with him. How different things would have been if she hadn't married my grandfather.

* * *

(Vegeta's POV)

Seke the red haired Saiyan half-breed. The boy showed almost no muscle and when we started to fight he moved very slow. I broke his arms first then his legs, but he kept on fighting. The boy had passed. I personally took him to the healing chambers.

Going to my office. A grand room with bookcase, fireplace, a huge wooden desk, and a set of confortable chairs I sat down only to be interrupted by a knock.

"Come in," I said staring at the door until a familiar face walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Bra."

"Hi daddy. I think we need to talk."

"About what."

"You know about what daddy." She walked toward my desk and sat on a chair in front crossing her legs her eyebrows raised. "I want to know about the test."

"What about it?"

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you."

She thought for a bit and then sighed. "Fine. Tell me about the fight between you and Barillious."

So I did. I told her how'd it gone, and how easily he'd given up. She studied everything I said and her face showed interest.

"What about the other one, grandmother said someone passed?"

I explained how the fight with Neddo had gone and this seemed to impress her. "I admire the boy more now that I've seen him fight that way." I told her as a final statement. "And today we had another one, Seke."

"Seke? He came to you already?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"He introduced himself to me earlier today."

"Well the boy is surprising, gave it his absolute best, which ill admit is nothing. He's probably the weakest Saiyan I've seen in a while, but he passed."

"He passed?" she thought for a second and then whispered to herself. "So it isn't a test of strength. Hmm."

"Stop thinking about what the test is. You're not supposed to know." She smiled and then walked around the table.

"So I have two accepted suitors, Huh? Now what exactly does that mean daddy? That I can kiss them and touch them and-"

"Bra. I can take back both acceptances if you don't behave yourself. Do you hear me?" I nodded automatically and smiled.

"Oh Daddy I love you!" hugging him I kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry for being mad at you. You're the best daddy ever!"

"Alright, alright calm down girl." She did and smiled at me.

"I tested the machine on insects today. It worked perfectly."

"Good. Tell me when your ready to test on Saiyans." She nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh Daddy I'm so giddy." Moving away she left the room. That girl could change moods so quickly it surprised me every single time.

* * *

(Trunks POV)

Dad had informed me that I'd be taking a ship later that night. I'd go to AR-76, something about checking the place out, since some illegal drug was being trafficked from there. I couldn't take Lara with me, and I had no idea how long I would be gone, so I packed enough and placed it in the capsule.

Lara walked in when I had placed the Capsule in my pocket.

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

"Alright, what is it?" she asked setting the books she had in her hands down on the table.

"I'm going to travel to a planet called AR-76. It's not too far from here, and I'm not sure how long it's going to be, could be one week, could be two."

"Okay." She said rubbing her arms, "you better call."

"I will. It'll be like old times."

"Yeah," she agreed kissing my cheek softly.

Years ago, when we had started going steady, she would go off a week or more on modeling jobs and we'd constantly communicating through the Internet, or our phones.

"Listen, when I get back, we'll talk about the… you know?" she nodded and smiled.

"Alright."

_Later that day…_

The trip was only two hours long. And once I got there Sandro a Saiyan in charge of taking care of the cargo that left AR-76 immediately greeted me.

Sandro was plump for a Saiyan. Shorter than my father and with a wide belly. I suddenly understood why my grandmother had said he wasn't a fighter. In deed this man hadn't been training for years, and the only memories that I could see of a previous warrior was the dark black scar that ran across his face, and even though it made him look grim, it only made him look more like a cartoon character.

He was nice, and introduced himself to me bowing down and then walking alongside me and explaining how everything worked. The planet was gorgeous; it was like opening a Dr. Seuss Book. The grass was almost a lime green, and the trees came in all sorts of colors some even a light pink and others stripped with purple or dotted with blue. The inhabitants also where strange creatures with light almost pinkish skin and burgundy hair.

From the way Sandro spoke to me I understood that they sold us grain at a very low price in return from protection. The people seemed nice enough, I thought as I passed the streets.

"I will take you to my house, there you will stay during your visit," he explained and I nodded following him along until we reached a vehicle that would take us the rest of the way.

His house was in the middle of town, surrounded by a huge pink wall. We entered and I realized the house was partly underground partly in the sky, with twists and turns; there were parts where a staircase could be seen and others where it was concealed. Inside it was surrounded my color, I never imagined that a Saiyan could live in such a colorful place. There were maids running around the house and a white marble fountain in the middle, which shot water into the sky before dropping directly into some kind of animal, I'd never seen before.

"Jeeropoo" Sandro screeched and a small thin man with light pink skin appeared.

"Please take Prince Trunks to his quarters and tell my daughter to come meet her prince."

"Yes sir," he said bowing slight and then turned to me.

"This way your majesty," he whispered and led the way. He took me through a series of hallways and as I followed him I looked at the different sets of artwork that were on the walls, and there was definitely a recurring theme; beautiful naked women. There were naked women in vases, photos, paintings, drawings, and even sculptures.

"Sandro has a love or art," I stated and Jeeropoo nodded.

"Yes Sir. Mr. Sandro collects art from far galaxies, he is known as an admirer of the female species." I smiled at that and finally arrived at a set of white doors. Jeeropoo opened them to reveal the suite. There was a small sitting area with a very small granite fireplace. Columns opened to an open area that accompanied a pool. The pool was very decorated in different colors of pink and red and to the end laid another set of doors which once opened revealed a huge bed. This bed however was a pink wood and had carvings of roses and flowers. Jeeropoo must have seen my face because he asked if I would l like to make any changes. I told him it was fine and he went off to call maids to help me put away the things I had brought.

I opened the capsule I had brought and waited for the maids to arrive. Honestly I didn't mind having this type of pampering. Sandro came in when the maids where almost done and told me he'd arranged a feast, which I was excited for since I was kind of hungry. So I followed him until we reached a huge table with so much food I knew I would not be hungry in the end.

"Prince Trunks I would like you to meet my daughter Shea." He said and flowed his hand to demonstrate that she was behind me. I turned around at this and saw her standing at the doorway of the room. I froze, she was gorgeous. She had tanned bronzed skin, and long ebony hair that fell past her waist. She wasn't wearing typical Saiyan clothing, instead she wore a lace olive green dress that covered all the essentials and leaving the rest completely bare. From where I was I could tell she had nothing underneath and I felt an urge I'd never felt before. I allowed my eyes to roam her body until finally reaching her face realizing then that her eyes were dark violet.

"My Prince," she said and curtsied before walking toward the table, and sitting diagonally to me.

"Nice to meet you Shea." I said realizing I hadn't stopped staring since I had seen her and sharply turned to look at the food. Her beauty amazed me, sure I had seen beautiful women on earth, I had slept with many of them but never had I seen such perfection.

"Your hair is such a unique color," she said as she gracefully moved her hands to serve herself. "I watched King Vegeta's coronation and saw your mothers color, but I hadn't noticed just how unique yours is."

"My grandfather on my mothers side has this tone," I explained as I served my food.

"Oh, it is beautiful."

Not as beautiful as you, I found myself thinking. What the hell is wrong with me? Remember Lara, your girlfriend?

"Thanks," I said and continued eating.

The rest of the meal was silent, after all we were all Saiyans and very hungry. I stood up eventually and excused myself but it wasn't until I was at the door that I realized that Shea was at my side.

"Let me escort you back my prince, sometimes this house can be like a maze."

"Just this once. I'll make sure to pay extra attention so I don't need an escort next time."

"Is my presence so unpleasant that you would rather be alone?" she asked me.

"Oh no, that's not why I mean-" I turned to her and realized she was giggling; her cheeks red.

"I was only teasing you." she smiled patting my slightly on he shoulder.

"Oh," I whispered and laughed. "That wasn't very nice of you."

"Who told you I was a nice girl?" she asked and I turned to look at her smirk.

"I guess no one did."

"Good. I wouldn't want my reputation to change." We walked together in silence until I asked her something that been on my mind.

"Can I ask you something? It might be a bit importune," she glanced at me and smiled.

"I am an open book to you my Prince."

"Where is your mother?"

"She died."

"Oh I am so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry about it, it was a long time ago, and I was just a babe when it happened. I've had a collection of mothers, my father has remarried six times since my mother's death."

"Before I forget to comment you have beautiful eyes."

"My eyes are not as beautiful as yours, that blue is quite extraordinary. You have your mothers eyes."

"Have you met my mother?"

"No but she's everywhere. On the magazines, television, the woman is being called the most beautiful Saiyan Queen in history."

I chuckled, "she must be glad for that."

"And I heard she's a genius as well."

"You heard correctly," I answered and then realized we had arrived at my suite.

"Well it was very nice talking to you your majesty, I do hope that during your time here we will get to know each other."

"I do too," I answered and turned to her gorgeous eyes.

And then she kissed me, leaving a small peck on the corner of my lips before smiling back and turning away. For a couple of seconds I was completely bewildered I felt like a teenager in front of his crush.

I ended up lying in the bed for quite a while contemplating what I would do during my time here. I was sent here to look over Sandro's job for the time being, until my father could trust him, but somehow that seemed so boring, even worse than being vice president at Capsule Corp. I took out my communicator and called Lara. She answered after the first ring and her beautiful smiling face looked at mine.

"How is it over there?" she asked joyfully.

"It's like a Dr. Seuss wonderland."

"That's amazing! I wish I could be there with you."

"Me too," I said looking away and remembering the kiss I had received from Shea.

"I've been studying and helping your mother take over as Queen of the Saiyans, it's actually more work than I would have thought."

"Well get used to it," I beamed and she gave me a look, her eyes opening wide, "we will discuss that when I get back."

"Yes of course," she said now glancing away. "I have news, Bra is currently trying to work on transporting living creatures on her machine."

"She _is_ a genius," I agreed and found myself lost in my thoughts for a second. I hadn't really considered leaving earth ever. Sure in the back of my mind I thought it would be fun to travel in outer space, maybe do some light training, but leaving earth for all this? To become a real prince, sure I had known my father was one my whole life but somehow now it seemed too real. He was a king, my mother his queen and now I was off to another planet to investigate food production for my race. I would be the future king after my father, and that just seemed so… off.

Maybe I wasn't ever meant to be king, Kami knows that I wasn't even good at being Vice President of Capsule Corp, and honestly my sister would be a far greater president, she after all had my mother's genius. But King? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Lara talking about my father and his training.

I moved around so that I could lay my head on my pillow.

"Hey, want to talk about it?" she asked me her beautiful caramel eyes dazzling at me with pure interest and concern.

"About what?"

"What you have on your mind, you are honestly like an open book, and anyways you keep dozing off and thinking deeply. Is something wrong?"

"I'm just… this is just… you know?" I didn't even have words to describe myself and I knew that somehow she'd find the courage to understand or at least to not ask anything else.

"You will get it someday," she answered and I found myself urging to kiss her plump lips.

"I wish I could kiss you," I admitted and this made her smile again.

"I do too."

We must have talked for over two hours after that. But after we ended the call one thing came to mind, and it seemed as though it wouldn't leave it, and that was Shea's eyes.

* * *

(Bra's POV)

The testing began. I realized that there had to be a change in the system's formula, since living creatures where being transported in different parts.

So I was desperately running numbers, trying to figure out a way to fix the problem. I realized that Bar and I were good partners. I felt like if came back, we'd figure out the formula faster. Ugh. Why did he leave anyways? Was he ashamed that he didn't pass or something? I didn't understand.

There was a knock on the lab door and I looked up and said, "Come in." It was Neddo that entered. I had expected to come around sooner or later, so it didn't surprise me.

"Good morning." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning, Neddo."

"I have come with a proposition," I raised my eyebrow's and waited for him to continue. "Take a break from your project today, and I'll make sure you have the best day of your life so far."

"That good, huh?" I asked chuckling at how serious he sounded.

"Better that what you can imagine."

"Alright… hmph." I paused looking around at the various problems I'd been working on. Even if I didn't have such a great time, it'd probably be better than what I was doing here. "Okay. Give me a second to clean up." He smiled and nodded watching me as I cleaned up my stuff, and organized it so that when I did get back to work it'd make sense.

When I was done I looked up and walked toward him. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Perfect, follow me." he led me outside of the science center. There was parked a strange looking motorcycle. It was all black and shiny, with shiny silver wheels.

"Damn, this is nice." I commented and he nodded smiling.

"I know, it's my baby." He got on, and looked at me, "come on." I walked forward looking at how close we'd be, and thinking about how I'd be hugging him soon. He watched me amused. Finally I let my leg go over the chair and got on. "Grab on, or you'll fall." I wrapped my arms around him and the first thing I thought was "how muscular he was." Through his shirt I could feel the steel hard abs, and he wasn't even flexing. My chin rested on his back and then he started to drive.

When he had said I could fall, he wasn't kidding. He was driving fast. So fast that sometimes I'd have to grab him with my thighs because it felt like I was going to fly off. And once we got out of the city I started to see the beauty of this planet that I hadn't seen before. There were mountains and more mountains, so green that it didn't seem real. And once we'd passed those mountains we reached a prairie, and there were animals of all kind who simply moved their heads up and looked at us as we swept by. And then we reached forests and forests, and the road changed and became dirt and bumps started becoming prominent, and around us we could hear birds or some sort of animal, and then he started to slow down, slowly until we came to a full stop and he pointed to a huge tree in front of him.

"This is the best fruit this planet has to offer." I followed him as he walked toward it and flew a bit to grab a yellowy orange, oval, and rip it off of the branch.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"I'll do anything for you, even if it is illegal."

"Oh shut up with that, and give me the fruit." He smiled and passed it to me. "How do you eat this?" He grabbed one for himself and demonstrated as he ripped part of the top leaving a opening and then he sucked in.

I followed his actions ripping off the first part and then sucked in immediately feeling the sweet seeds fill my mouth. It had a taste I had never had before; sweet in a different way. Finishing it off I looked at him and he smiled, he'd been watching my reaction.

"Another one?" I nodded and he threw one at me I caught it and opened it, once again sucking in its delicious sweetness.

"Come with me, I have something else to show you." I followed him into the forest as he moved branches so that I could pass by. And we reached a large blue pool of water, surrounded by green trees, and in the middle a huge waterfall. It was beautiful.

"This is beautiful." I said.

"I know." He commented and I watched as he took out a capsule from him pocket. My mother had given it to him as a present, and he'd been completely obsessed with it. when the capsule opened it revealed a nice table and two beautiful grey chairs, on it two plates and two trays covering the food. Some sort of drink to a side, and a bag placed in one of the chairs.

"Now you decide," he said turning to the bag and opening it. "We can take a dip first and then eat, or we can eat, talk, and then take a dip."

"Take a dip? You mean in there? Aren't there… animals and such?"

"Don't worry about it princess I'll protect you." he said handing me over something. "And I brought you something so swim in, so you can't use that excuse either." I looked at the dark navy one-piece swimsuit that he'd passed me. It looked very, very small. My eyes widened and I looked over at what he had in his hand. "I'll change over here," he said walking away into the woods. "Call me when you're done!" I heard his scream and looked back down at the piece.

I looked around and felt his Ki; it was already pretty far from here. Relaxing, I started taking off my shoes, and pants, and then changed into the very small one piece. Once I had it on I realized that it was made of the same material as the Saiyan Warrior Suits, and even though it looked small it fit me perfectly. It was like a second skin.

"I'm ready!" I screamed out and he was there very quickly. He dropped his clothes on the floor and looked at me, I saw his eyes quickly roam by body. And I took that opportunity and looked at his. He had so much muscle, and no hair…other than that on his head and eyebrows. He was tan everywhere, and when I kept roaming down I noticed he wore something that looked like boxer briefs. My cheeks reddened when I realized I had been staring at his intimate area for far too long.

"Come on," he said winking and I walked toward the water with him. He dove in once we reached the side and I watched him swim underneath the water through the clearness of the pool. After coming up he looked at me waiting for me to do something.

I decided to dive in too, and once I felt the cool water touch my skin I felt immediately felt refreshed. I swam toward him and came out so that I'd be right next to him.

"Isn't this water the perfect temperature?" I nodded and raised my hand to move the hair out of my face.

"It is." Looking around I decided to move toward the waterfall and held on to a rock as I let the waterfall on my face. This place was gorgeous.

"So, Princess, how's the secret project you've been working on?" I turned to him and realized he'd jumped off to a side of the waterfall, so that the water wouldn't hit him directly.

"I'm having an issue. But I think I just need to rethink a calculation." He nodded and looked at the rainforest.

"You'll get it, don't worry."

"What about you? What do you do all day other than training?"

"Well every morning I come out here and help my grandmother I help her with the animals while she makes us breakfast. My grandfather died a while back and she's very lonely out here."

"That's very sweet of you."

"Oh you should meet my grandmother, she's the sweetest woman I've ever met. For a while now I've wanted to pay someone to help her in the farm but she fires every single person I've ever hired, says they don't know anything about farming."

"That's why she has a grandson."

"Exactly. And I'm happy to help her."

"What about your mom and dad?"

"They live in the city. My mother is a pediatrician and my father a judge. We see each other occasionally but they live very busy lives." I nodded understand.

"Do you have any sisters or brothers?"

"Three older sisters and a younger brother."

"Wow that's a big family! I didn't know that. What do they do?"

"My oldest sister teaches Philosophy in a University in a city near here. The other is a surgeon in the Hospital in the city. My other sister is following my father's footsteps and finishing her Law career in the Main University in the Capital. And my younger brother is a technology major also in the Main University."

"Oh wow. And you're the head of the Royal army. You're parents should be proud. You're all overachievers."

"Ah… not really proud, of me anyways. You could say my parents are very… Liberal. Their beliefs go against all the old ways, and don't really believe in Saiyans being _only_ a warrior race. I'm like the black sheep of the family. The one that went against the families ideas."

"You're parents didn't want you to join the military?"

"No. They forbade me actually. When I finished main school I received the second highest score in the history of the C.A.S.T. a test they make you take during your last year. Depending on your score in certain areas, it will let you know what careers you can choose and what you can study in the university. Since I received such a high score I could decide to study anything. But my heart was in fighting, and I'm good with commanding people. So I decided to enroll in the military. After the first semester of training you can enroll in the university and study, so I decided to study; History focusing more in war related subjects, Mechanics, and Psychology. I completed it in a year and a half which was extremely quick and then I focused in my career in the military."

"But the good thing is you followed your heart. I guess I'm glad my parents have always been very supportive of what I've wanted to do." I watched as he laid back on the rock looking up at the blue green sky. "Are you happy with what you do?"

"Of course. It was always my dream to be in the position I Am. Not to mention that before your father came I was considered the strongest Saiyan on this planet. Which was a huge honor. But I'm actually glad now because I have a challenge, to train so that I can beat your father in a fight one day." He sounded like dad when he said the last part, which made me smile. I'd never though that there would be Saiyans against their son going into the military. Part of me was happy that he followed what he wanted and didn't cave into his parent's desires.

"I'm proud of you for following your dreams." He looked over at me and smiled

"Thanks. What about you, do you have a passion?"

"My passion is inventing. I just love the thrill of coming up with ideas. And working on them for hours, because through all the hard work, hours, and sleepless nights, it makes it up because the thrill of having the finished product is he most amazing feeling I've ever felt."

"That's exactly how I feel about a good fight, a challenge. I really hope that I'll be able to beat your father one day." I watched him turn over to me a strange looking face on him.

"What?" I asked, and he kept looking at me, "What?"

"Don't freak out…" my eyes went wide and I tensed.

"Is something on me?" he nodded and moved so that his hand could come up to touch me.

"Don't move." I nodded but I was scared. I felt his hands on my shoulder and then felt something come off and when I looked at what he had in his hand I almost jumped back into the water.

"What the hell is that?" I touched my sore shoulder as I watched him hurl the thing back into the water.

"A parasite."

"A parasite!" I screamed

"Yes. Don't freak out, they just suck your blood. That's why it was attached to you." I glanced at my shoulder and saw tiny red dots. "It has tiny little teeth that attached and suck. They live mainly in the water."

"Do I have any more?" I asked scared and I saw his eyes roam my body before shaking his head and turning to the table.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little… actually now that I think of it I don't think I've had lunch yet." He grabbed me and had me in his arms bridal style before I could say anything and flying toward the table. He placed me down on the floor and then walked over to his bag and threw me a towel. I wrapped myself up not feeling so self-conscious about the tight one-piece and turned to the plates.

"Lets eat. Ladies first." He said as he waited for me to sit and then for me to open the tray uncovering what looked like calamari and pasta, but then again… it could be any other thing from this planet. I started to eat it and realized I hadn't been off it was some sort of sea animal but what?

"Alright so this is delicious, what is it?"

"It's called Geroue, it's a type of marine life off the cost of Main City."

"Geroue," I repeated and he nodded, "and who made it, cause this plate is delicious."

"I did."

"You cook?"

"I had to. Have you ever tried military food?" I laughed and shook my head.

"I haven't but I'm guessing it's disgusting."

"Horrible."

"I don't know how to cook at all." I commented turning to the glass he had served me of something that appeared to be wine.

"You don't?"

"Oh no. I burn _everything_ I cook. Back home I wasn't allowed to cook anything. No one would eat it." he laughed a bit and looked up at me.

"Cooking can't be calculated, but its almost like an-"

"art."

"Yes like an art. And trust me no one is just good at first. I too burned a couple of meals when I was starting. You should cook something for me one day. I'll give you my honest opinion."

"Do you want to die?" I asked sarcastically and he laughed.

In this way we talked for a while. And then jumped back into the water, to discover it had warmed. The place was beautiful, the food was great, and the company was wonderful as well.

When he took me home I hadn't known what to expect, had he thought it was a date? I wasn't so sure. But he surprised me when he kissed me on the cheek and bade me good night. I had expected a kiss on the lips seeing on how he'd done it before, but he'd barely graced my cheek before he backed off and smiled. I watched him leave with a wave and get on his strange bike. I stood there like an idiot for a while, thinking about the events of the afternoon until I finally came to my senses and went inside.

* * *

**I love it when you guys comment it really makes me feel like you're reading and appreciating the chapter. So, thank you!**

**I know the majority of those reading this story (at least the ones leaving comments) prefer Barillious, and I'll admit that I do too but this chapter really flipped the page for me... I'm slowly becoming a Neddo fan, slowly...**

**Let me know your thoughts and comments! :)**


	13. Remembering The Past

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(Elianna's POV)

_Flashback_

The bastard. The fucking, bastard! I hated him! I hated him, so much! Tears ran down my cheeks and I cleaned them off with the back of my hand. How could he? How could he just give our child away like that? Cleaning my tears I rushed into the washroom. Cleaning my face I made sure to look presentable.

Walking toward his study I banged on his door. There was silence, and I knew he was in there, contemplating whether or not to let me inside.

"Come in," I heard and I opened the door immediately. He was sitting in a chair in front of him a large painting.

"How could you!" I screamed. He didn't look at me nor make any move whatsoever.

"He said no harm would come to the boy."

"And you believed him?!" Silence, there was silence for so long that I rushed to his side moving his shoulder so he would give me his face.

"Elianna this does not concern you. He is _my_ son, I will do with him as I please."

"Your son! Have you forgotten that I birthed him? Carried him for 9 full moons? Did you forget how much I endured to carry him? To have him grow in my womb?"

"Of course not!" he screamed at me, standing up now and standing over me menacingly. He was over a foot than my height and he just stared at me his eyes devoid of emotions. "I did it for Planet Vegeta. I am a king before I am a father."

"You are weak." He slapped me then, his strong arm making me face turn; I felt the sting and kept my face like that before turning to him. I raised my hand at him punching him in the stomach and making him stumble back. "Don't you ever touch me like that again!" I stared at him my eyes red with fury. "You are weak. If you weren't than we would still have our son with us."

"You don't understand what is at stake, Elianna." He said this time softer, and turned around. "Frieza has planets conquered, entire armies working for him. If we were just as strong as him… we could consider a rebellion, but we are not. I am not weak, Planet Vegeta is weak."

"Pitiful-" I whispered watching as he looked at his painting again. "You didn't even try to fight the bastard. That is what a real king would do. Not hand over his son."

"Vegeta is old enough to take care of himself."

"Vegeta is five years old! He's strong for his age, that's true but he's just a child."

"And when he comes back he'll be stronger, and older, and he'll probably hate Frieza more than you, and then we will attack."

"And when will that be, Vegeta? Frieza has a move against us now. You know that right? He has our son, and that's enough to stop a war."

"A son is replaceable, woman."

"Vegeta will never be replaceable."

"Maybe so but if needed it can be done." I said nothing and stood there. "Leave me be, I have things to do." Slowly I walked out of the room but my head was in shambles.

* * *

_Flashback_

"I heard." Bardo said unsmiling. I ignored him and continued my training. "I need to talk to you about something Elianna." I glanced at him and stopped. I refused to cry again. I refused. But Bardo's face, his heartwarming face, his concerned eyes. They made me weak. They made me a woman.

Before I knew it I was in tears again. My only son, the one I'd carry inside me, the one that took so long to conceive. I felt Bardo's embrace. I let the tears fall again. This made me so weak but in front of him it didn't matter.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Why did the maid's leave me these pills on my nightstand?" I asked him and he continued to eat without looking at me. "Vegeta answer me."

"We're going to try for another."

"What?" I was confused, another child?

"I have decided I need another heir."

"Oh youhave _decided_. How very nice of you. What about me? I don't want another."

"Take your pills Elianna, I don't want to have a problem with this. I will come later tonight so be ready."

"Vegeta I said I DON'T want another. Nor do I want to try it again. In what language do you want me to say it?"

He finally looked up at me, his eyes filled with anger, "You are my _wife_ the Queen, and that means that you OBEY me. You are mine to do as I please. And just because I don't constantly ask for that service from you doesn't mean you're immune from it."

"Oh please here you are pretending like I should be pleased that you don't ask of that pleasure from me. We both know that's not how it is."

"What are you implying Elianna?"

"I'M _implying_. That I know you'd rather have a man in your bed than a woman." He stood up quickly and before I knew it he had his hand on my neck.

"Watch where you say blasphemous things like that woman. They can cost your life."

"We are alone."

"We are NEVER alone."

"You know what I said is true." I whispered and his eyes widened, before letting go of my neck.

"Who else knows?"

"No one. I've always had my… suspicions and you've just verified them." I watched him pace frantically for a moment before sitting back on his chair and taking a deep breath.

"Not a word to anyone. This can lead to a war."

"I know. I won't say a word, you know me, you can trust Me." he nodded and frowned.

"Listen Vegeta, forget about having another child. We're both not-" I was cut off by his hand raising.

"I will still come to you tonight so be ready."

"Vegeta-"

"My mind is made up. I need you to birth me another son just in case." I knew he didn't speak out the rest of the words because they'd hurt, in case something happened to Vegeta.

We were interrupted by a knock and Vegeta let them come in. It was an elite Ireks a tall Saiyan with a lean frame. He glanced at me and bowed.

"Your majesty." Then he turned to Vegeta, and I noticed the look they exchanged. I wasn't an idiot, and now that Vegeta had confirmed my suspicions the pieces started to fit. He did spend an enormous amount of time with Ireks.

"Your majesty the ship is ready for departure, whenever you're ready."

"You're leaving?" I asked him, this was the first I heard of it.

"We will be going to Santere Islands. I need to spend some time to relax. Frieza has requested more soldiers."

"Santere Islands?" I asked and looked at him and then Ireks, "Is Ireks going?" Vegeta's eyes thinned and he looked at me menacingly.

"He is." His eyes told me to leave it at that.

"If you're leaving then you won't be coming tonight?"

"No. I will leave after we take care of that." He assured. "Take your pills Elianna. Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

* * *

_Flashback_

I was lying on the bed. Wearing a long lace robe with nothing underneath. I waited for the arrival of Vegeta but my mind was else ward. I thought about what Bardo had told me. This organization he talked about seemed interesting but could I betray Vegeta. Then I thought about how he'd given away our son. The bastard.

A knock and then an opening of the door made my thoughts stop and look up. It was Vegeta, he wore his tights and boots and nothing else. He looked at me and didn't say anything else simply closed the door and approached the bed.

Once he was on the side of the bed he sat down and took off his boots, then started taking off his tights. Letting them fall on the floor he turned around and looked at me. He was stark naked. I looked at his face silently. Vegeta had always been a handsome man, and the beard he'd grown looked good on him.

"Did you take your pills?"

"Yes." I told him and he nodded looking at my robe for a second before started to get on the bed. He kneeled over to me and then grabbed my robe undoing the loose not on the side he slowly moved the lace away from my body and I sat up allowing my hands to let the robe fall.

We were both naked, in front of the other. There was a pause and then he looked down at me. Staring at my naked body silently he placed a hand on my stomach and pushed me back so that my head was on the pillows again. I watched as he gulped and stared at me and I opened my legs to him. He watched my movements slowly and it seemed like we were like this for a very long time until he finally spoke.

"There's a problem." As he said that though his eyes went down to look at himself and I looked down too, oh that's the problem. He was definitely not ready.

"Can't you… touch yourself?" I asked and he nodded. I watched him close his eyes and start stroking himself slowly as I watched.

It had been more thn five years since we'd had sex, and during that time he'd always been hard before he walked into the room. We'd always gone right to business. After all this was more business than anything else.

I sat up, watching as he moved his hand. We needed to get this over with and he wasn't getting to the point he needed to be as fast as I wanted him to. I kneeled and moved so I was closer to him and before I thought too much of it, I placed my hand on top of his stroking one. He froze and his eyes opened.

"What are you doing?"

"Just close your eyes and pretend I'm someone else." He let go and I watched him close his eyes. I moved my hand as I watched him, and soon he was growing and ready. I let go of my hand and another idea came to my mind.

Turning around I got on my knees and waited. I didn't have to explain to him, and I soon felt him pushing himself inside. It hurt. It had been a long time since we'd been intimate. His pace was slow and thorough at first until he started moving faster and hitting himself on me.

"Ireks…" I heard him whisper and I stayed silent. I wouldn't ruin this; I needed to get this over with. Before I knew it I was growing ready. It was only natural, a reaction of what was being done to me. I was moaning low, trying not to mess whatever imagination he had in his mind. However before I could let go, he did.

I let my chest fall on the bed and his hands, which still grabbed on to my hips, let go and he backed away, slowly coming out of me and taking a seat next to the bed. I found my robe and covered myself. Something was off about him. Watching his muscled back I moved close to him, already feeling the pain in my womanhood.

"What's the matter?" he was silent, breathing out slowly he turned and got up from the bed. Starting to dress he covered himself and put on his shoes.

"When I get back we will start the process again. Take your pills, start using the machine so we know when you're ready." I nodded and watched as he walked away.

"Vegeta!" I screamed out, he stopped in front of the door.

"What is it?"

"Look I know that we aren't lovers nor are we the best of friends. But we are friends." He turned around and looked at me, catching my eyes his thinned. "You can tell me what is wrong."

He laughed a bit, and turned around again to face the door. "Lets just say you're not the only one who didn't want to sleep with Me." and with that he left the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Vegeta. We have to go, the planet is going go to be destroyed don't you get it!" I screamed at him he didn't seem to understand. He didn't seem to care. He simply stared at the empty room, which used to lay his paintings. "I've already had the servants take them. All of your paintings-" he raised his hand, stopping my voice.

"What makes you think I'm leaving this planet?" his voice filled with vile. "And who gave you the right to take my paintings!"

"Vegeta… I thought you'd want them, we are leaving-"

"I'm not leaving woman, I'm no coward."

"You're a fool if you think-" he cut me off again as he called someone through the communicator.

"Ireks, the painting room NOW." He looked at me and found a seat on a chair. "I am not leaving this planet woman. You can go, you can take my paintings, but you will not take me."

"Are you a fool Vegeta? You are going to die. We can leave this planet, find another suitable for us, there we can have a proper kingdom, a-"

"The only thing I wanted was to die in peace, with my paintings. And you've taken that from me," his voice was melancholy, and mellow, and I was silent as I analyzed him.

"You're giving up?"

"If I go with you, even if we do find a planet the people there will hate me. I am their unsuitable King," he spat out the last word and I stayed silent. "I will stay here, I will die with my planet, with dignity, and after all I am the last Vegeta."

"Our son is the last Vegeta."

"Frieza will kill him, maybe he's already dead, and if not he'll kill him before he destroys this planet, or after. We are the last ones."

"Stop thinking that way."

"I've made up my mind Elianna."

We were interrupted by two people, Ireks who ran to Vegeta and bowed, followed by Bardo who stood by the door and looked at me waiting for me to say we were leaving.

"Frieza will destroy this planet in a couple of hours Ireks." Vegeta said, "There are ships readying with people to leave, going off to discover another planet, and I want you to go with them."

"What about you?" Ireks asked and Vegeta shook his head.

"I will stay here."

"To your death are you stupid!" Ireks placed his hand on Vegeta's chest looking into his eyes. "Stop over thinking this let us go together. Remember we decided we'd do everything together? Or else I wont go."

"You will go with them. Bardo!" he called and Bardo walked closed bowing slightly. "Take him on my orders."

"Yes sir." Bardo stated Ireks rebelled he screamed that he wouldn't go, that he wouldn't leave Vegeta behind. Bardo then hit him on a nerve making him pass out and fall on the floor.

"Vegeta, don't be crass, you have to come."

"I wont leave this planet like a coward."

"Then I won't leave either." He looked at me his eyes menacingly staring into mine.

"Take her too Bardo. Just take them both."

* * *

_Flashback_

It was week two of being on the ship, and still nothing. I decided that I needed to talk to Ireks. He hadn't been around since we'd heard Planet Vegeta had been destroyed. I was afraid he'd kill himself.

He was in his quarters and it surprised me when he opened the door and he showed that he was wearing a robe he looked like he hadn't been sleeping well and his eyes were red.

"Ireks."

"Your majesty…" he said and bowed.

"Can I?"

"Sure." He said moving to a side to let me in. the room was a mess and I stood by with my hands together as I watched him and prepared to speak.

"I know that we haven't been close at all, and I barely know you but I know how much you cared for Vegeta."

"I didn't care for him. I loved him," he said sitting on the bed. "I loved that bastard. And if it hadn't been for Bardo knocking me out I wouldn't have left him there alone. I should have died with him."

"But you're not dead. I want you to know that I feel good things are coming."

He laughed at that. "Good things. When have good things happened to us?"

"We will find a planet and we will be happy."

Silence.

"You know. Years ago, when he got it in his head that he had to conceive another son, I told him that if he was to touch you I wouldn't sleep with him anymore. Can you believe I was jealous of you?. I was a fool to feel jealous of you. I was a fool."

"You were a man in love." I told him sitting next to him. "Listen, we will have a better future. And you will fall in love again."

"I will never love again. I promised that to Vegeta and I will not break it."

* * *

And that's when I awoke. A night filled with memories. Things that had happened, so long ago but they still were so intact in my mind. I was sweating. Why where all these memories being shown in a dream?

I thought about Ireks, he'd messed with my family. I couldn't understand why he had it out for Vegeta. Was it because he reminded him of Vegeta (Sr.)? They were very similar; sometimes I honestly thought I was seeing him again. But after years of being on this planet why would he have such a rancor for my family?

* * *

(Barillious POV)

A knock, followed by two. And then a head looked through the cracked door.

"Barillious?" she asked with uncertainty. "Are you up yet?" It was my grandmother on my mom's side. I had grown accustomed to calling her "mama", though I spent more time with Elianna then with her. She walked in, and looked at me as I sat near the window looking at the garden's outside.

"The maids have prepared breakfast." She said, and I nodded and turned back to the window. I had been up since 4 a.m. aimlessly fidgeting on the bed until I finally decided to go out for a run. It was nice, being out here, it was completely different from being in the city.

Here the gardens were vast, and the mountains stretched long green along the valley. A rich people's getaway, a haven on it's on. In fact, I had spent summers here, with my mother's family; it always gave me a sense of peace. Maybe that's why I'd come back.

My mother's family wasn't very big. In fact she'd been the oldest daughter out of three. My grandfather had been a Veteran Soldier and had married my grandmother for financial reasons back on planet Vegeta. He'd died of old age soon after arriving to AT-40. My grandmother had been the daughter of a Saiyan General, one of whom had the honor to have King Vegeta's trust, now King Vegeta the grandfather of the current King, or great grandfather of Bra. One of my aunts had died on Planet Vegeta, a tragedy of which my family didn't speak. While the other, had been away pursuing "other" lifestyles, which included bearing three different children of different men. All three of my cousins lived here with my grandmother; the poor woman was being used to raise children that weren't hers.

Mama, didn't really speak of my mother, it was a sore topic, and I guess it was because of the way she'd died. Sometimes when I thought of her, I realized I didn't remember her at all. No memory in my mind could be found of her, and the only reason I knew how she was and what she looked like was thanks to the images and memories my father or Elianna had shown or said to me. As far as I'd known, my mother was a writer, and a very good one, and that she looked just like my grandmother, that was it.

Turning back to my grandmother I smiled and told her I'd be down in a little. She didn't leave the room and simply stared at me until I looked back at her.

"What's wrong my child?" her hand came to my face and I felt her cradle my chin.

"It is nothing mama. I just need to think."

"That's what you said when you arrived."

"And that is what I'm doing." She frowned and let go of my chin.

"You look just like your father. You know?" I said nothing. "The chin, the eyes, the only thing that you have that's like your mother is the lips. You're father was a good man, a great one but he had one flaw, and that flaw is that when he wanted something, when he loved something, he didn't pursue it with the equal passion he pursued other goals. I told your mother that. When she brought him home. And your grandfather accepted their courting. I told her, "that man has only passion for what his mind wants, and not what his heart desires."

"What are you saying mama?" I asked watching her as she walked away.

"I'm saying, child, that you need to learn from your fathers mistakes. Your father's mind was thinking about the advantage of marrying into this family, of what it could mean for his career, as a warrior and as a scientist, and of course, that he would have the opportunity to create offspring, after all isn't that the ultimate goal for most living creatures? But his heart wanted something else; I knew that from the moment I met him. So Listen, whatever it is you are thinking about, think of it as your mother did; with great passion, whether it is for the mind or if it is for the heart. _Especially_ if it is for the heart. But don't do what your father did. don't overthink things, don't let your mind make the decisions for your heart."

* * *

(Bra's POV)

I was in a jolly mood, and I dressed the part too. Wearing what wouldn't be considered typical clothes to be in a lab the majority of the day. Today I wore, a halter-top white dress that ended above the knees and dark leather heels that strapped at my feet.

"Maybe I won't go to the lab today, I'll take a break." I thought to myself as I stared at myself in the mirror, and so packed a set of extra clothes in a capsule.

Walking out the door I walked toward the dinning room in which my mother and father, and Lara already occupied. My mother was the first to comment on my attire, telling me I looked very lovely. While Lara asked what had gotten me in such a good mood. I let her know in between words, that I would let her know later.

After breakfast I gathered my things and decided to explore the city, something I hadn't yet done. I had bodyguards, and apparently two weren't enough. I had four. Two of which carried weapons. My father could be quite exaggerated.

I realized after spending the morning in a vehicle and moving from one place to the other, how big of a metropolis this city really was. "Main City," is what is was called, which was _very_ original. There were big bridges, and roads, and Saiyans in vehicles screaming at each other, because one cut the other out of line. There were, street venders selling magazines, police stopping speeding cars, and buildings higher than the empire state building, which consumed the city streets. Somehow this made me feel at home, made me feel like I was back on earth. This city was so "normal."

I had my bodyguards take me to the shopping district. I didn't plan on buying anything but once I had stepped foot in the building, managers started bringing me samples of textiles, asking me if I wanted an original, if I wanted designer.

They brought out dresses, shirts, pants, skirts, shoes, bags, and so many accessories that I couldn't even count them. And I tried the majority. Realizing that the style on this planet was like a mixture of most of the designers back on earth, I bought myself things. Well by buy I mean put them on a tab, whatever that meant. Maybe they'd charge my father or something, I didn't really think to ask.

We left the shopping district and went into a park, where it would have been enjoyable to roam if I didn't have a bodyguard leading, one following, and one on each of my sides.

Annoyed mostly, I told them to take me to the Main University where Lara was currently studying and where I had told her we'd meet so we could have an early lunch.

The university was modern looking. Very square buildings with large rectangular windows, inside it was pale, no fliers, posters, just the occasional bench and dark hallways filled with doors, which I assumed, led to classrooms.

I waited patiently knowing that she'd told me she'd be finished with class at eleven thirty and there were still two minutes left. At exactly the time, doors flew open and out sprouted thousands of Saiyan University Students. Most of them talking rather loudly about this or that, I heard some of them whispering about me as they passed on my side.

Off to the back I finally saw Lara. She was wearing simple blue jeans and a grey button down with black oxfords. She walked with a dark skinned Saiyan on her side of which was talking about something and she listened intently.

I waved and she caught my eye and walked over, with her friend.

"Hey Bra," she said, "this is Luo a friend." I smiled and passed my hand.

"Nice to meet you Luo."

"Very nice to meet you!" he said with a great excitement. Taking me into a hug and alarming the bodyguards that stood at my sides. I placed my hands up letting them know that I was all right, and they relaxed.

"It's very nice to meet you too."

"Luo is studying law as well." Lara explained and I nodded.

"Are you two going out to eat?" Luo asked.

"Yeah."

"Ooo may I recommend a small restaurant downtown it's called, "Resevoir," it's AMAZING!"

"Is that the place where you told me the waiters serve naked?" asked Lara.

"NO!" he said pouting and slapped her funny on the shoulder. "That's another place. Who do you think I am recommending such a place to the princess." she just laughed and smiled.

"Well who knows…." She said and he just laughed at that.

"I have to go but see you around you gorgeous ladies." He kissed my cheek and Lara's and walked away with a wave.

"He's a character."

"Oh yeah." Lara agreed smiling, "he makes me laugh every day with his crazy stories."

We ended up going to reservoir, which wasn't that far away. It was a small funky looking restaurant, inside it looked like an old farmhouse, and the smell of the food was delicious. We were immediately seated and waiters began bringing us food, "owners gift to the princess," they said. And once we'd taken a bite we realized that the smell really did reflect the taste. I realized that everything I'd eaten at AT-40 was delicious. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Saiyans had to eat so much because of their metabolism.

"So…." Lara began with a smile, "tell me about last night."

"How do you know?"

"It was all your mother and grandmother were talking about last night. Apparently your grandmother has spies report our locations at all times, which is creepy but anyway one of them saw when you left with Neddo."

"It was amazing…" I signed and she smiled.

"That amazing?" she asked and I nodded, "then he must be a great kisser."

"Yeah…I mean, we didn't kiss last night, but from the other day I can tell he's a great kisser."

"The other day? You mean at your fathers coronation." I nodded, I had told her about the events of that night.

"So no kiss last night? Weird."

"That's what I thought. And surprisingly enough, he was very natural, and talked about his family and his passions. It was very nice. And you should have seen the place he took me, it's beautiful."

"I'm sure he meant to blow you away."

"And he did." I admitted. "But you know what threw me off, the fact that he didn't attempt a second kiss. Or anything remotely sexual."

She thought for a moment about what I had told her.

"Maybe he's trying to become friends with you before trying more."

"That might be it." I agreed. She was silent for a while eating slowly as she looked off.

"Bra, can I tell you something," I nodded eagerly, "but you have to swear that you wont tell your parents, or anyone else for that matter."

"I swear." I said immediately.

"It's about Trunks."

"What did the idiot do?" I asked

"The idiot proposed." I almost spit out the food I had placed in my mouth, I swallowed and asked,

"Did you say no?"

"No! I said yes, but that's not the problem. The problem is that he wants me to keep it on the low. At first I understood his reasoning but now I'm starting to think he didn't really want to propose in the first place."

I thought about it for a while. "I'm sure that's not it. You know how he is. He's probably thinking too much into it."

"Anyways. Please keep this a secret I don't want any problems with Trunks."

"It's okay, I promise, I wont say a word." She nodded and went back to eating. My brother was a fool if he was confused about marrying Lara. She was perfect, too perfect for him I might add, but she loved him for some strange reason.

After lunch I decided to go to the lab and get working again. I didn't think I'd leave the lab until later that day so I changed into the "work clothes" I had placed in a capsule earlier.

I worked very diligently for almost three hours until a Lab employee interrupted me to let me know there was a visitor looking for me. Once I walked outside to see who it was, disappointed that it wasn't Neddo, or Barillious but instead, Zeke.

He waved at me and I smiled back, opening the door and allowing him to come inside.

"Hi."

"Hello Princess, I have come to ask you to come with me on an outing tonight." He was nervous, and part of me felt bad about him. He definitely wasn't a ladies man, you could tell just by looking at him. But even though he was weak and scrawny he'd passed the test.

"I, I'm sorry Zeke, I have to work on something and I was planning on it being a long night."

"Come on princess, give me a chance to blow you away." The way he'd said it, it sounded rehearsed unnatural. I watched him and found myself nodding.

"Alright just dinner." He nodded and I continued, "pick me up outside of this building in an hour, I'm going to try to get as much work as possible done."

"I will be here, my princess," he said grabbing my hand and kissing it.

He left and I went back to the lab and continued to work on the calculations but something continued to bother me, he seemed so… unnatural. And the first time we'd talked he was a bit more confident, not just confident but knowledgeable, as if he'd known what machine I worked on, and had read a book of information about me. I glanced down at the papers beneath me. He seemed rather….off.

* * *

(Elianna's POV)

I had decided to meet Ireks, at his office that day. And so I journeyed all the way downtown, and then waited for his secretary to let me in. He didn't seem surprised to see me there, and he stood up from his chair and offered me water, of which I refused.

"My late Queen, what brings you here today?" I watched him carefully, fully analyzing the tantalizing way he'd spoken. He'd changed a lot during the years. Changed from a heartbroken man to one of power, and greed. He wore elegant Saiyan formalwear and combed his now grey hair back and out of his face. He never let his beard grow, and his arms showed little sign of muscle.

"I have come to speak with you about something that is bothering me."

"And what is that, my Queen."

"Quit it with the _Queen_ bullshit. I want you to tell me to my face why you are attacking my family!"

His eyes opened momentarily, and I watched him go behind his desk and press a button. To turn off his cameras, I supposed. I wasn't scared of being in there with him, even with the low power I now possessed I could easily overpower him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said, scrunching his eyebrows together and staring me down with dead set eyes.

"I know it was you, and I will gather every proof possible to bring you down. But first, tell me why you're doing it? Why is it that you have this vendetta against my family? What is it?"

"You really want to know?" he asked now, smiling wickedly as he sat on his desk. Then laughing he turned to me, his eyes beaded and striking, almost like a demon was staring at you. "Why is it that _you_ get everything and I get nothing?"

"What?" I asked, more confused by his answer than before. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this!" he moved his hands opening them widely. "This entire planet. It's all yours, as if you were anything to Vegeta."

"I was his wife."

"His wife, by law, nothing more nothing less, just that, that stupid indestructible title of which you so eminently have held on to. Even though I should have been the one to carry it."

I was silent contemplating his words. Surely he couldn't be serious? Even now, knowledge that he'd been Vegeta's lover would cause damage, but back then it was cause for war.

"And thenthe return of the younger son and _finally_ the true heir, _Vegeta_. Not only does he carry himself as Vegeta (Sr.) did he looks so much like him, almost like a carbon copy was done in your womb."

"Where are you getting with this?"

"That, you get everything. Can't you see? The only reason Vegeta had you around was because I couldn't give him an heir. And if in some miraculous encounter I could have borne him a son, he would have thrown you off to a side, like the little whore you are." I stood up then and slapped him. The sound so loud that it bounced off the walls, his face turned I could already see his cheek turning pink.

"How dare you!"

He laughed, holding his stomach he laughed, and when he stopped he turned back to seat behind his desk.

"I was his lover, and friend. I knew his fears, his happiness; I knew what made him moan, as I knew what made him cry. And I hated every moment he had to spend by you. Of which he had to pretend to be a family with you. Or when he had to be with you for the sake of conceiving an heir. It's funny now that I think of it, I've always had a thing for your family." He snickered, almost thinking to himself. "I convinced Vegeta (Sr.) to give Frieza his son." He started laughing again, tears fell out of his eyes and his face went to the table clutching his stomach as I watched. "I was so jealous, of you, for giving him an heir, a male heir, and then the boy continued to look like him, even in his attitude he resembled him. When the opportunity arose to "take care of the problem," I did. And I did the exact thing with Tarble." I grabbed him by the neck again, pushing him toward the wall as I stared into his eyes.

"If it wasn't for this planets political safety I would kill you RIGHT NOW on the spot. Tear your fucking eyes out, and then your tongue, and rip off your nose, your legs and your arms, and I'd leave your ears, so you can hear every single evil thing people say about you." he simply smiled wickedly.

"Like I said, I've always had a thing for your family. You took what was mine, and I will take every single thing that is yours." I pushed him again toward the wall and then let him go, fixing myself I walked out.

* * *

**Hello! Another update!**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. Partly because we get to know a little about the bad guy, and what makes him the bad guy. **

**I want to make to make it clear (earlier in the story) when Elianna talks about Vegeta (Sr.) hating Bardo, or thinking she was cheating on him it wasn't jealousy but a hatred because of what the implication of her cheating would mean (he'd be a mockery to others). The man was prideful. Anyways that was all I wanted to clear up. **

**Please leave a comment! Let me know what you think of Ireks or the chapter in general. **


	14. The Awkward Date

**Hello! I'm back. **

**I want to explain a change I made in this chapter. I have decided to change the amount of "Survivors," and Saiyans, or half breeds Living on AT-40. **

**Current Population of AT-40: 430,000**

**Survivors of Planet Vegeta: (roughly) 400,000.**

**Once Again, I do not own Dragon Ball Z. **

* * *

(Bulma's POV)

When Vegeta had said I wouldn't be seeing much of him he hadn't exaggerated. In fact during the days following the coronation I had barely seen him at all. It was only at night when I'd wait for him in our bed, that he'd come in, sometimes in his training clothes, and sweating from an intense workout but usually in formal wear and quite pensive. He'd shower, and then get underneath the covers, and we'd converse very briefly about our day and then fall asleep very quickly after that.

I hoped that today would be different, gathering that today was August 25th, which just so happened to be our 25th wedding anniversary. However, when I had woken this morning he was no longer in the room, and he hadn't left a note, or any sigh that he'd remember our special day.

I tried not to feel hurt by this; after all year after year I'd been the one that always made the plans. Whether it was going out to eat, or some elaborate attempt to have a romantic night with him, I had always been the one to arrange everything. And although I tried to convince myself that I shouldn't be wounded, I was.

Bra and Lara had congratulated me during breakfast of which Vegeta and Elianna were both absent.

So I had left to the lab, where the new spaceship motor prototype was being finished. I had made some friends already, Mr. Yukino, a very nice scruffy man. He was only a third Saiyan but looked more Saiyan than any half-breed, with dark black hair and a long black beard. The man had a talent for designing vehicles so the department had flown him in from a neighboring planet so he'd be part of the team.

"You seem a bit under the weather," he said casually in a very thick Saiyan accent (my accent was probably worse than his). "Is there a problem?"

"Just something is bothering me, is all." I answered and he nodded turning away from the device he was drawing

"You shouldn't feel under the weather, we're almost finished with this prototype and once the spaceships start using it, we'll be able to travel in less than a third of the time we could before. A great achievement to add to your list."

"I guess you're right." I told him smiling at last.

"Ahh finally a smile from the most beautiful Queen!"

"Oh shush!" I said finding my cheeks were red. He was a very outward fellow, and I had received various praises from him during the days we'd work together.

"My wife always says I flirt too much for her taste but I find it only part of my personality." He stated as he erased something on the paper and I looked moved something from the prototype.

"You should listen to your wife, Yukino, a flirtatious man can be a dangerous man." He only laughed at that and we continued working diligently.

It was when most of the scientist had left for lunch that I decided to also find something to eat, only to find surprised that Elianna was waiting for me outside. She looked out of focus, confused, and I realized she wanted to talk to me.

"Bulma! I haven't much time, please come with me." I followed her inside the vehicle that resembled a limo and waited. She pressed a button on her side and then looked at me with wide set eyes.

"I have a lot to tell you but I have to be quick, I need attempt a council meet in an hour." I nodded and waited for her to continue, and then she quickly told me about her dreams, which were really just memories she'd locked away. I was surprised that Vegeta's father had a love affair with Ireks. I had never imagined that Vegeta's father… went that way, not that there was anything wrong with it. I just never imagined it.

Then she explained the little "meet" she had with Ireks earlier that day. I couldn't believe what she told me, he had tried to kill us out of some sick jealousy? And he'd manipulated Vegeta (Sr.) to give away both of his sons.

"You have to tell Vegeta." I told her once she had finished.

"I know…" she said, "I just don't know when is the right time."

"Now is the right time. Go tell him. Cancel the council meeting I don't know… do something but you need to tell him."

"I will tell him… but I can't cancel the council meet." She thought very briefly and then smiled and hugged me. "You are the best daughter in law I could ever have."

Smiling I hugged her back and whispered, "thanks."

* * *

(Trunks POV)

I woke up very early, and realized that on the small table next to the pool the maids had left a bowl of cut fruit and something that looked like eggs? I took a bite and after tasting the delicious sweetness realized it was more like eating a strange papaya.

I ate and then showered and by the time I was outside I was taken by Jeeropoo to Sandro's office. He'd been waiting for me, apparently, and together we went to the factory where most of the grain was being packaged to be shipped out.

By the time we'd toured the entire building it was Lunch time and he took me out into the plains of AR-76 to a small little house, where according to him had the best dishes on the planet.

The food wasn't very good more of an oatmeal type of consistency, which wasn't really my type at all. I soon realized the man was boring, and by that I meant he didn't have much to say at all. He knew about the grain business because that's all he seemed to talk about. Then again he could have been saying that just because he knew I was here to watch his work.

I had been analyzing the people of this planet, and it seemed rather off that they were producing a drug. They all looked so cartoony and just not the type to be making illegal drugs and trafficking them out of the country.

To be honest I was hoping for some sort of distraction, which thankfully his daughter Shea arrived with a group of girls. A total of five with Shea, the other four composed of tall slender women, two of whom looked half Saiyan, the other two had light bluish skin with dark brown eyes, their hair was long and the lightest blonde.

"Prince, I introduce my friends; Alizabe, Jerem, Kenda, and Luce." I smiled at them and held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you prince Trunks," they all said in unison.

"Daddy, let me take over now. You don't want to bore the Prince."

"He's not bored, right boy?" he asked and I nodded but my eyes fixed on Shea proved other wise. I winked at her and she smiled, understanding.

"Listen Prince."

"Call me Trunks."

"Trunks." She corrected. "We are heading to a little gathering later tonight, if you want to come.

"Oh you should definitely come!" Luce said jumping to me and grabbing my forearm. "You'll have so much fun!" I watched her entertained and smiled.

"Alright, I'll go with you to the "little gathering."" Shea smiled and she leaned in to kiss my cheek, as did all the other girls before waving goodbye and taking a seat at a farther table.

I wouldn't lie to myself, I found Shea attractive. And while I sat at the table and Sandro spoke about something or other I watched her. She gleamed with delight as she spoke with her friends, at times she laughed loudly causing everyone else there to turn to look at her table. She was a bit younger than me, maybe early twenties.

What's wrong with me? I asked myself as I stopped my roaming eyes. Think of Lara. Lara. Lara. Lara. But my eyes kept staring at her, and all of a sudden she caught my stare, she smiled and winked, and I glanced away. Shea…

* * *

(Bra's POV)

To say he was awkward is an understatement. In all honesty I don't think we've talked at all since we had sat down. We were in a nice restaurant, one of those that only the rich and famous go to with white mantels and ivory curtains. I watched him as his eyes roamed the menu. I knew this was a bad idea but I hadn't wanted to me rude.

Looking down at my menu I found something that sounded pleasant, "roasted Kaeou" whatever that was, I was going to try it. Finally after what seemed like a very long time he put down his menu and got the attention of a waiter.

"Do you know what you are going to order?"

"Yes."

And we ordered and then it was silent again, and I didn't know how to stop the awkwardness. I got up suddenly from the table and told him I needed to go to the powder room. Walking away I found the door and walked into a very spacious elegant restroom with its very own seating area.

I sat down breathing out steadily. I could just stay in here until the food came? That would be rude though. I stood up and went to a mirror to look at myself. My makeup was still pleasant and I had worn the dress from my earlier outing again.

"I love that dress!" a voice behind me said, I looked in the mirror to find a curvy short woman with long dark wavy hair. She wore a very simple dress top with dark pants.

"Oh thanks" I told her and she smiled.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kara."

"Nice to meet you Kara, I'm-"

"I know who you are! How could I not, I was at the crowning you know."

"Oh."

"I was a bit scared to talk to you…"

"Why? Thought I'd bite?" I joked and she laughed.

"I thought you might be a bitch." My eyes opened and she laughed again, "I hope you aren't one…"

"I don't think I am," I said honestly and she giggled.

"You probably aren't." then she stood by me and started to fix her hair. "So the date not going well?" I frowned and nodded.

"You should come to my table. Meet my brother!"

"Are you trying to set me up with your brother?"

"Not necessarily but who knows?" I smiled at her honestly and told her I would after sitting with my date for a while. So I went back outside and took a seat. We chatted very briefly… mostly about the city and then another silence which thank Kami was interrupted by the arrival of the food. The food was good and I ate half of it before I saw a wave from Kara on a table not too far from ours. She waved and smiled and I saw the firm back of whom I presumed to be her brother.

"Is it okay if I go say hi to some friends?" I asked him as he carefully chewed a bit of something in his mouth. He nodded before covering his mouth and saying, "Yes, yes, go ahead."

I walked up carefully until standing right next to the table.

"Bra, this is my brother, Kairo." I turned to look at her brother surprised when I realized his eyes were a very light blue.

"Nice to meet you princess." he said bowing his head before coming in for a kiss on the cheek. II smiled and said,

"Nice to meet you too Kairo."

I stared at him for a couple of seconds he had light brown hair cut in a very orderly fashion. His cheekbones were high and he had a firm and thin nose. His lips were full and light pink and he had a cleft chin.

"I think it's love at first sight!" Kara said jokingly and my cheeks turned red.

"Kara!" Kairo chastised and turned to me apologetically. "Forgive my sister she can be a little too much at times."

"It's okay." I nodded and turned to Kara who simple smiled at her wit. "So what do you guys do?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"I'm finishing my career at Main University on interior design." Kara said, "and my brother models."

"You model?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. But I mostly work with artists."

"Ah."

"He's too modest. He's the most popular male model on AT-40."

"It's really not that big of an accomplishment Kara."

"Yes it is! Stop believing everything dad says, and just be yourself." They had a moment were glares were made and then he stood up and excused himself. "Sorry about that. So where'd you meet that guy anyways?" she asked. Looking at my date. I looked back and found him still eating very slowly.

"He kind of just appeared and… was granted permission of courting me."

"Ah, there is no way I'd date someone like that. If I was you I'd let him know I'm not interested."

"Wouldn't that be a bit rude?"

"Just be honest."

I smiled and nodded agreeing with her sense. "It was very nice to meet you Kara, and your brother too." She smiled and hugged me, then kissed my cheek.

"It was nice to meet you too, lets exchange info so we can talk." She took out her handheld device of which I had gotten one, which only served to call my mother, father, Lara, or Trunks, since I had no one else's number. She gave me her info and winked. "Alright get back to your "date"!"

I slowly walked back to the table and apologized to him for being gone. And then after finishing our food I thanked him for the dinner and told him I thought it would be best if we didn't go out anymore. I told him we didn't have much in common, and that he'd find a girl for himself one day, and then I left.

* * *

(Ireks POV)

The council meeting had gone exactly like I'd planned. Now I just had to watch my back a little more. It had been stupid of me to confess to Elianna. I wasn't sure how long she'd keep that information to herself before telling her son.

I hadn't expected Vegeta to be alive, even now that seemed to surprise me. the plan hadn't changed though, I was going to take everything from her, and now that both of her sons were back it'd made the game more fun.

But in order to destroy Vegeta I first I had to destroy his children, which didn't seem easy to destroy. Tarble had been easy, a friend with a bad influence, a little bit of drugs and sex and he was gone. I didn't even have to destroy him, he was doing it himself, and he had only required a push. The boy and his wife were addicts, and just because of that I had them in the palm of my hand; after all I did control the drug cartels. With the snap of my fingers I could make sure he'd get a little too potent of AL and they'd be history, but I preferred it this way, a slow destruction. Elianna had _no_ idea what was happening, and by the time she'd realize it be too late.

The bitch. I thought grabbing on to my bruised neck. She didn't deserve anything; any of this, especially the memory of Vegeta (Sr.) in her children. He was mine; he'd always been mine, just mine.

I was interrupted by a knock and I let them in, I was surprised by who passed the door. Zeke walked in with, he wore a hat that concealed his hair significantly.

"What are YOU doing here? I told you that no one must see us together now-"

"I have bad news." He said, glancing at the floor.

"Well what is it!" I asked him. He told me everything that had happened.

"- She said we didn't have much in common and that pretty much we shouldn't go out again."

"You're such a fucking idiot." I told him sitting at my desk staring.

"I'm so sorry Ireks… please, please forgive Me." he was down on his knees now, tears storming down his face. He was pathetic. He grabbed on to my shoes kissing them slightly before I moved him away.

"I wanted one thing. One thing, and you couldn't do it. I thought you said you loved me?"

"I do!" he said, crying even more. "I do. I love you! I've never loved anyone more than you. Please Ireks forgive me!"

"What was your job?"

"To enamor the princess," he whispered.

"And?"

"Impregnate her."

"Did you do either of those?" he shook his head eyes looking to the floor.

"Get out of my sight. Get out before I lose my temper with you." He stood up and started walking away before stopping.

"I- I think there might be a remedy." He turned to look at me, "your daughter and son, they were talking to the princess." this caught me off guard I didn't know Kara and Kairo had interest in befriending the princess.

"And what of it?"

"I believe that your son might be up for the task that I couldn't accomplish."

My son. Surely he could he was an attractive boy, very much carried his Mother's looks but he wasn't trustworthy. He didn't know anything about how his father ran the black market, or the drug cartels, and especially didn't know about my past relationship with the King or with my hatred of the new one.

"She seemed to like him." he said, "maybe if you talk to your son."

"Just leave Zeke. I don't want to see your incompetent face anymore. When I need you again I will contact you."

"You know that I'll always love you," he said before leaving the room.

What a fool. Another one of the many pawns I used around the city. I thought he'd be helpful in taking down the princess, he was not ugly, and with his devotion to me I knew he'd pass whatever test Vegeta would have for him. Unfortunately I didn't account for how plain stupid he could be and that the princess would find him utterly boring. What an idiot. A mistake I made, and one I would not do again.

Now for the idea of using my son, he _could_ be a pawn I hadn't thought of. But how could I get him to pass Vegeta's test? He would give up the moment a fist touched his made up face. Or maybe he didn't have to pass any test at all. Picture it, my son, impregnating the Princess without courting her! AT-40 will frown upon such a development. I laughed out loud, clutching my stomach. What a grand idea!

Walking out of my office I took a car ride back to my home, a large mansion in the outskirts of town, acres and acres of green pasture surrounding the white stone building.

Now where is my wife? Looking around I waved to a servant who pointed to the sitting area in the back porch.

Her long light brown hair came down past her waist and she laid back on the couch a drink in her hand, a smile on her face, she was talking to someone.

I made eye contact with her and she put away her device.

"Where are our children?" I asked she raised her shoulders.

"I have no idea." She said, and I walked away without saying anything more. She was worthless. And the only reason I had married her was in order to make an alliance with the king of the drug trafficking on AR-76. Once the fool died I planned on divorcing his stupid daughter, and to think I fucked her so the old fool would have his dream of grandchildren.

She was a beautiful female but had no brain whatsoever, and that might be because of all the drugs she constantly poured inside herself on a regular basis. I had no need for drugs, they didn't allow me to concentrate enough, and that's exactly what I need to do, concentrate and plan my next move.

"Lily," I asked the lady that was in charge of taking care of the house duties. "Do you know where my children are?"

"Yes sir, Kara is in her room and Kairo is outside by the pool." I nodded and left the room. I knew Lily would know my children's whereabouts the woman had pretty much raised them, and they considered her a mother.

I saw him lying back on a chair, the sun was still out and I guessed he was tanning.

"Kairo." He glanced up and looked at me.

"Yes father?"

"I need you to come with me, we have to talk about something." He nodded and followed me I took him to my office. "Close the door boy this is a private talk." He nodded and did as told.

"It has come to my attention that you have some interest in the Princess, is this correct?"

"Who told you this?"

"One of my many observers around town." He frowned and shook his head.

"I don't have interest in her, she's very pretty and nice but I don't have interest in her whatsoever."

"Why not?"

"I don't know father _maybe_ she's not my type."

"Kairo… I couldn't give a shit whether your type is to fuck men or women, or if both of them turn you on, nor could I give a shit that you're in a relationship with Councilwoman Serville." His eyes opened he hadn't expected me to know about that. "A married woman, expecting your child." His eyes were downcast and then rose to look at me. "Don't look at me that way, you think your old man doesn't know a thing or two about his children's life?"

"What is it you need?" he asked, his dazzling blue eyes defying me with pure anger.

"I need you to understand something Kairo. I'm probably the most important man on this planet." He was silent, "and I'm going to prove it to you. Congratulations son, you're finally coming into the family business!"

* * *

(Vegeta's POV)

I glanced outside of the window of my office in the Council Building. Today was my first day occupying it, since my mother had done renovations so that everything inside would be brand new and especially handcrafted for me. The office was just an office but what really made it grand was that it had a huge wall, which was just a huge window, and if you stood near it you could see the entire city. You could see Saiyans going from one place to the other.

This "Main City" was where the majority of the Saiyans lived. Out of the current 430,000, living, there were 250,000 in the Main city. It didn't seem like that much compared to cities on Planet Earth but thanks to the alliances with other planets many aliens lived and worked here which actually made the population of the city grow.

There were two other cities, considered "large." Kooning City, off to the East which had a rough estimate of 100,000 residents. And Delnay City to the North which had 77,000 residents.

Then there were other 3,000 Saiyans living on farmland very far away from the Cities, and most of which had small little towns. Of them there were around 5 or 6.

With the estimations I've heard of the increase in births per year, there seemed to be a plan to make another large city south of Main City. But that would still take years. There were many people now, a new generation of Saiyan's who only carried half or even third Saiyan gene. My race would die but give birth to another, stronger breed.

I stopped looking outside and stared at the papers in front of me. So council hadn't passed the budget for the project. This was definitely an annoyance. I knew Ireks had been part of the reason and I was fine with that. For now, I would finance that out of my own wealth. Once I managed to put Ireks down I would use his downfall in my favor and make other projects pass by convincing those that had believed in him.

A knock and then my mother entered. She seemed a bit off today, and kept fidgeting her hands and wouldn't look me in the eyes. I knew she was hiding something but I didn't plan on asking her about it.

"Vegeta we need to talk." I hadn't expected her to try to tell me whatever she had in mind, at least not for a while longer.

"There are things, son- that you don't know about, things about me, and things about your father." My father? What was this exactly about? We hadn't talked about him since we were on Earth. My eyes thinned on hers and I waited for her to continue but she was silent, contemplating how she would say the words she needed to say.

"Your father wasn't faithful to me." I raised my eyebrow, where was she getting at? "When your grandfather chose me, we began to spend a lot of time together. However, it was clear after various years that the closest we'd ever become was friends. He was a reserved man, liked spending time alone, whether that was training or painting, he preferred to do it alone. And even though back then I was a great beauty, it was very clear to me that your father didn't think of me that way. I didn't think much of it. In fact I was glad, I am not ashamed to say I didn't love your father. We were two unfortunate people stuck in a marriage neither of us wanted. Your father was the only man I was ever with sexually."

"Mother where is this going?" I asked annoyed. I didn't want to hear my mother talk about sex, even at my age that felt strange.

"Just hush." She scolded, "the way we were together, sexually I mean, it was like a task, something we had to get over with, and it took me a while to realize why he didn't want me in that way, when so many seemed to. Your father wasn't to attracted to women, he was attracted to men." Her eyes met mine trying to find a reaction. I was silent my mind thinking of the few memories I had of my father. He was homosexual? I hadn't met many of them in my life but it seemed strange to think my father as one. He'd always seemed like such a… an… asshole. I had always thought of him as the idea of what a "man" was. Not that being homosexual made you less of a man…

"Why are you telling me this? Surely this isn't that important? The fact that my father fucked men shouldn't be that significant now, he's long dead and gone."

"I know. I know that… unfortunately one of the men your father did fuck, as you so crudely put it is the problem now." I waited again, she was being so mysterious about it, it was starting to piss me off, and who could it be Ireks or something? My thoughts paused staring at my mother with open eyes. Ireks?!

"I think you've guessed It." she said, "Ireks was your fathers lover, and from amount of information I have about the relationship they had, it was a little more than just physical."

"What!" I was out of my chair. Ireks and my _father_… thinking of him liking men was one thing but knowing with whom was another. Ireks. The bastard that had tried to kill me? Who ran the black market? The drug Cartels. The bastard with so many tricks up his sleeve that I knew even now that he was up to something. He'd been my father's _lover_. I turned to look at my mother again.

"So what he's jealous of you now? Trying to take your family away?" I asked my mother and from the look on her face I knew that once again it seemed I found the needle in the haystack (here I am thinking with earthling sayings again…).

"I spoke to him earlier today, went to see him in his office and asked him to answer me without bullshit. He told me about how I didn't deserve anything, since your father hadn't really loved me and I was just used to birth him children. He told me how he'd convinced your father to give you away to Frieza." I looked away from her, looking out the window. My father had been influenced by Ireks to send me away? "and then how he'd convinced him about sending your brother Tarble away too."

"So the little bastard has been messing with my family since then." I turned back to look at my mother, my eyes wide and angry. "I will kill him!" and before I could leave the room, she grabbed my roughly she was still strong even though she'd transferred me most of her strength during the ceremony.

"You cannot. I want to kill him too." She stated her eyes staring into mine. "He took my sons away from me, and if I'd known then that it'd been him who had influenced your father I would have ripped his head off, even if that meant Vegeta killed me for it. You don't even know how long I cried when your father gave you to Frieza. He kept it all a secret so I wouldn't intervene." She cried, wept loudly, and I stood still not knowing what to do. I stared at her, her hair had more gray than before, and her wrinkles were more prominent. Suddenly I realized to my dismay that her late years were here. The years when age would consume her, and once she showed her true age it wouldn't be many years until she'd leave this plane.

She shook out and cried and grabbed on to my shoulders. Crying into my chest I moved my hands from my sides and hugged her. She was in pain, my mother… I had been harsh on her this entire time, blamed her for not doing anything. Ireks had played her and my father, and while my father was just a fool in love, my mother had simply been caught in the way.

"I will kill him mother." I said as I hugged her, "I will kill him and avenge every harm he's caused you." she backed away from me and cleaned her tears, this had been the first time I'd seen her cry, I realized she was a bit embarrassed, she looked away and cleaned her tears.

"First we must gather so much information on him that his legacy in the council, and here on AT-40 will be wiped. He doesn't deserve to have any esteem."

"Yes. I agree." I calmed down and went around the desk again. "Mother, as much as I'd like to compare information about Ireks and how we're going to bring him down. I have a meeting with architect to attend."

"An architect? Why?"

"Bulma and I are celebrating 25 years of marriage today, and I have a couple of surprises for her. I asked Marne, my secretary, to contact the best architect in the city and sent them a list of sketches of my idea. I want to build a private lab for her. I'm supposed to meet with the architect in a bit so we can look over the first sketches she made."

"You are celebrating 25 years of marriage and you hadn't told me? Poor Bulma I haven't even congratulated her."

"Don't say anything! I want to surprise her. I'm pretty sure she's angered at me, probably thinks I forgot about it." Mother nodded and stood up.

"Go meet with the architect, we will continue talking about this tomorrow." I nodded and watched her leave.

I waited patiently for the architect outside of the office, looking at all the strange objects and "artwork" that surrounded the seating area. Finally a woman told me I could go in and I walked into the office. There was a woman at the end of the office, looking down at a huge computer screen, and moving her fingers swiftly from one place to the other.

"King Vegeta, I am very glad you gave me this opportunity." She said, and when the woman turned I stared into her face, into her bright green eyes. I knew her. I'd seen those eyes before, quickly I thought about who she could be.

"Nausheen?" I asked and she smiled.

"I thought you wouldn't recognized me."

"It's been a long time."

"Oh yes it really has been a long time," she walked over to me her face studying looking at me. "So did you become as strong as you always claimed you'd be?"

"Even stronger," I told her smirking, she smirked back and pointed to the two chairs near her desk.

"I was wondering when you'd come to look for me. I have to tell you I was a bit disappointed when my secretary told me the King needed me to design a lab, I thought you would personally come in to ask your friend a favor, but I don't think you even noticed my name."

"I hadn't noticed it," I told her honestly, "I've had a lot of things in my mind."

"I get that." She answered, "But why didn't you come looking for me, the moment you got on AT-40? Had you forgotten about us?"

Nausheen had been my only friend from childhood, apart from my tutors, trainers, and mother (Can you even consider them friends?) I had started a friendship with the short, skinny, weak little girl with stunning green eyes.

Back then her mother was a third class woman who worked in the palace, and who had the unfortunate fate of getting interest from one of Frieza's soldiers. I remember as a child hearing others talk about Nausheen, and how she'd been the product of one of Frieza's men, they talked about how her mother had been so brutally beaten during the act she was almost unrecognizable afterward.

Nausheen was a half-breed, and back on Planet Vegeta she was considered impure. Her bright green eyes, a sign that she wasn't completely Saiyan, had been a curse. In the palace, not just children but adults too would curse at her, call her things that even now shamed me.

To her, we became friends the day I stopped two boys, about my age, from killing her with their beatings. We must have been four or five. The other boys, either sons of other servants, or royal elites, to be honest I don't remember. I just remember, her screams, the tears running down her cheeks, and then she'd opened her eyes, and she'd looked at me. I had been watching from afar, I wouldn't be part of it but I wouldn't do a thing about it either, it was her fault for trying to talk to them anyways, but her eyes, even then I had a weakness for beautiful eyes. I couldn't bear it anymore, and so I had stopped them. Beaten them up easily, for I had superior training. And then I had carried her to the healing chambers.

After that day she'd been very annoying. She'd wait for me to finish my tutoring, and ask if I wanted to play, which I never did. And then she'd walk with me until I reached the training rooms, and she'd watch as I trained, which really annoyed me. I'd tell her to leave me alone but she'd always followed me and she'd talk even though I usually never talked back to her.

Finally, after months of her following she'd suddenly stopped. Turns out she had gotten sick, and I went and visited her, with my mother, who was glad to come with me. She had what was the equivalent of the flu on Earth, but since she was a half-breed the medicine the doctors gave her mother was having strange effects on her. So my mother had gotten a scientist to study her, and come up with a medicine that would work. She was cured in two days.

To me, this is when we became friends; she was cured from the flu and when I'd walked out of my class she'd been waiting for me. I talked to her after that. I'd tell her that I planned on defeating Frieza, and how I'd be the strongest Saiyan in history. She was a surprisingly good drawer, and she'd show me drawings of me training, or of a garden, or the beach. And in this way we became friends.

When I left Planet Vegeta as Nappa was escorting me out, she'd rushed to say goodbye, and kiss my cheek. She was crying and I told her Saiyans don't cry, and she'd cleaned her tears and told me she wasn't a full Saiyan, and I had nodded agreeing. And she'd said she was scared the boys would try to hurt her again, and I told her to tell them if I heard they did I would kill them when I came back. And I had bid her farewell and left her, she cried again but this time I didn't look back.

Nappa had commented that I had my first crush, and he said she would become a great beauty when she was older but that unfortunately I could never marry her; since she was just a half-breed. He'd joked that I could still "have" her which at the time I didn't fully understand. I just knew that in my head at the time I had decided that when I came back to Planet Vegeta I'd marry her.

I stared at her now, Nappa had been right, she was a great beauty. She had long wavy brown hair of which half was up in an elaborate way, the only makeup I could see on her face was that of a dark burgundy color that laid on her lips. She wore a long khaki dress that fell to the floor, but a slit opening from her thigh showed her long tanned legs. I looked up to her bright green eyes, which waited for my response.

"I hadn't forgotten," I answered after my long pause. "I just supposed you'd died with the planet. My mother hadn't said anything about you, so I presumed."

"Ahh-" she said raising her eyebrows. "Well you assumed wrong, I'm alive and well."

"I'm glad." I told her and she smiled.

"What about your mother is she well too?"

"No, unfortunately she was killed during the escape from Planet Vegeta. It was utter chaos Vegeta, if you would have been there… people running, some hitting others just to get farther up in line. There weren't enough ships to save everyone so… a lot of people were left behind." She closed her eyes briefly and then looked up, "my mother was trampled on, killed by other Saiyans trying to desperately get on a ship."

"How'd you get on one?"

"One of the elite women, took me when she realized what had happened to my mother, I was fortunate."

"I'm glad you were."

"But you're married and everything!" she said, trying to change the subject. "Let me guess this little project you're having me draw is a present for her?" she waited for me to answer and when I nodded she smiled. "I knew it! I always knew you would be a romantic at heart."

"Trust me there's nothing romantic about me."

"That's were you're wrong, you can be a total jerk and jet so sweet it doesn't matter." I frowned and she smiled and laughed out loud. "Alright, lets get to it, I have some drawings for you." She grabbed what looked like a touch screen pad and an image appeared on the far wall. "Alright, as you an see I have taken your idea of having this spherical shape up here and ran with it!"

* * *

**What do you think of the new characters I've introduced?**

****Please leave a comment! :)****


	15. The Anniversary

**Hello guys I'm back. It seems like forever since I updated and that's because I was having writers block and I just couldn't get myself to finish this damn chapter. The only good news is that I've started on the next chapter so that should be up soon. **

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z. **

* * *

**(Bulma's POV)**

He wasn't at breakfast, I didn't see him during lunch, and he didn't even bother to come to dinner? Oh, he was definitely getting the cold shoulder tonight! I thought, as I was changing into my white silk pajamas, there was no point in waiting for him and I wasn't in the mood to converse.

Lying back on the bed I looked at my tablet and started reading. Realizing soon that I couldn't concentrate. Twenty-five years and he couldn't remember a fucking date? Tears ran down my cheeks, even though I tried to prevent them, and I cuddled into the blankets and pillows.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in a completely different room. Startled I glanced around trying to recognize where I was and when I didn't, fear erupted in me.

This room was smaller, than our bedroom, and had dark gray covers on the bed, everything was a light wooden color, and off to the far right a huge glass door was open, allowing a bright full moon projection to come into the room. There was a noise coming from outside, water running?

"Where am I?" I asked myself suddenly feeling even more scared. Did someone abduct me? I got up from the bed assessing myself and finding my pajamas were still in tack. Looking back out the window I saw someone standing out there, and when I approached I let out a small breath, I was relieved to find that it was Vegeta.

Standing in a huge patio he stood shirtless and looking in front of him. On the far end, a huge lagoon, and from the light that the moon was reflecting I could see how blue and green the water was. There were stairs leading down into the water, from the patio. And farther away I could hear the beach waves hitting the beach. This was beautiful.

"I thought you'd never wake up." I heard him say before he turned around to look at me.

"Where are we?"

"This is an island to the south of Main City, I bought it a couple of days ago."

"You bought it?" I asked approaching him.

"For us." His words caught me off guard. But before I could say anything his lips rested on mine, his dominant lips quickly taking over, his tongue slicking it's way into my mouth, caressing my tongue. He backed away and smirked when he saw my reaction. "It is still August 25th," he whispered, and pointed to the sky.

I looked up, seeing nothing but the round moon and the stars. Before I could look away again I saw bright lights being displayed.

The lights had shapes, images, and figures, reflecting a story? The story of _us_. It was done in a very figurative way, to any one else it could just have seen like dragons dancing and moving around the sky. But the dragons were us. I smiled as I continued to watch grabbing on to his hand and laying my head on his arm.

Finally the show displayed the head dragon (aka Vegeta) throwing fire into the air, as he found the other dragon population. So he saw me as part of him, as a dragon? Oh Vegeta your so, romantic! Turning around I was the one that initiated this kiss. I pressed my lips so roughly against his that I knew they'd be bruised, he opened his mouth and I swept my tongue on his. He quickly took that as a challenge, of which I let him win, ravaging my mouth he had to let me go so I could breath.

"Vegeta that was beautiful."

"Shh" he whispered moving my hair out of the way as his lips found my favorite part on the neck. I sighed grabbing on to his shoulders. He moved back and looked at my eyes. "Bulma, don't cry." His lips picked up the stray tears that fell on my cheeks.

"I can't help it… I just. I thought you'd forgotten. And I'm so happy right now." He grabbed on to my hips lifting them up as I swiftly wrapped my legs around him.

"I could never forget." He said as he moved toward the bedroom, lying me down softly on the pillows he moved on top of me. Kissing my neck again as softly as before, his hands raising the silk blouse in order to feel my stomach. I rose my hands pulling his face toward mine in order to kiss him again. This time the kiss was just as passionate as his first, every emotion I had for him was transmitted as my chest rose to meet his. His hands caressed my breasts, my waist, and then laid flatly on my stomach, he pulled back, his eyebrows scrunched.

Breathless I watched as he studied me. Raising my blouse he placed his hand on my stomach, breathing in his eyes met mine. And then he bent down kissing me as his hands raised my blouse.

I helped him take my shirt off, taking in a short breath as he nipped at my breasts. And we were slow and thorough, touching every part of our bodies, feeling everything as if we hadn't known each other in that way before. And afterward sleep took over, and I fell asleep on his chest, hearing his heartbeat, his breath.

**(Barillious POV)**

"Cousin, dinner is served." Lily said as she passed my door with a jump. She was almost sixteen, and in that stage where talking about boys was common. I couldn't stand looking into her room, posters and posters of that model, Ireks son.

I walked out following Lily. Her older brother Bres who was seventeen, was sitting at the table already, and Bell the youngest was also sitting there, obnoxiously playing with some handheld device, in the loudest setting.

I wasn't fond of children. In fact, I had decided I would never have any. I had no interest in playing with my genes, especially with combination of those of another. Children were loud, and uncontrollable. I couldn't stand it.

Growing up I had been used to a quiet home, my father had been an avid reader, and the house usually remained very quiet. I preferred it that way. I didn't need to pass on my genes to think of myself as more of a man.

"Barillious how long will you be staying with us?" Mama asked as she sat down.

"I'm not sure, a couple of days."

"Will you take me out to train?" asked Bell excited.

"I don't think you're strong enough."

"Oh come on, _please!_"

"Will you be quiet!" Lily said annoyed, looking off into her phone. (I decided to call the communication device "phone" because that's what it is)

(Later that day…)

I had been training hard for the past couple of days. I had decided I would fight King Vegeta again. I would change my plan of having no woman, and living a caste life in order to fully pursue my goals.

I was interested in what the outcome of a relationship with Bra would be like. I still remembered her soft lips, her scent that seemed to wash over me like a drug. She'd known what she was doing while I was just a newcomer. I wanted to see what it was like to want someone, for she seemed to be the first that drove me in want.

During the past couple of days in my training, my concentration had gotten better; I could locate Ki's in more than five miles around me. I was faster, stronger.

I was walking back into my grandmother's house. I knew Elianna was in there. I had felt her Ki a bit further back. She was probably here to check up on me, to see if I planned on coming back.

She was talking to my grandmother as my cousin ran back and forth with a toy figure.

"Good morning."

"Morning, dear." Elianna said and walked up to me kissing my cheek. "I've come to-"

"I know, I know." I said nodding. "I've acted like a child recently but I have come to terms with myself and I planned on traveling back to main city later today. But since you came, I'll leave with you, let me just pack." She smiled grabbed my hand.

"Cuz!" the little boy, with dark brown hair jumped on me, his toy hitting my face. "Where were you I Thought you said you'd take me?"

"How many times have I told you not to jump on me?" He jumped back down and nodded.

"I know, sorry."

"When you are older, I will take you out to train, you are too young, to train at my levels so it'd just be a waste of time." He nodded and walked away.

"Mama, I will get my things packed." She nodded and I walked away to pack.

"So what have you decided?" Elianna asked me later that day.

"My head says that I have too many goals to throw women troubles into it. But my heart says otherwise. Your granddaughter has peaked my interest."

"If that is what you decided I will support you."

"I will do a study in Main city. I already contacted the manager there, and I have a meeting with him later tomorrow."

"Alright, I was hoping we could talk."

"About what?"

There was a strange silence and I wasn't sure where she was going to take me.

"What is it?" I asked from the sound of her voice I knew she was worried.

"It's Tarble… I don't know there just seems to be something off. Firstly, I barely see him, and now that he's living in the penthouse downtown, I just feel like he's not down the right path. He hasn't attended any of the council meetings, and even though I had signed him up to study Business in the Main University he doesn't seem at all interested."

"I will get a guy." I told her, grabbing her hand. "I'm sure it's nothing, he's probably just-" I was silent. I didn't want to be THAT guy; I didn't want to be the guy that told her that her son was an avid EL user, a druggie.

In fact, I had been the one to tell one of her spies the rumor, I didn't want to be the cause of her pain but I knew she needed to know. I knew that she was worried, seeing her like this, made me want to lie to her but I couldn't do that.

"Thank you," she whispered and held on to my hand. "I have other things to tell you, and they involve Ireks."

**(Trunks POV)**

I had a Headache. Pain in the front part of my brain, I knew I shouldn't have drank that much. Turning around to my side I suddenly felt a warmth, opening my eyes I looked at dark long hair… Shea! Sitting up I glanced at her, why was she in my bed? I looked around, I searched for signs that we'd slept together, and breathed out when I realized we both had our clothes on.

I couldn't remember what exactly happened but I guessed that we'd both passed out on the bed, after coming home. I glanced at my nightstand to find my phone, which shone brightly, a missed call. I looked at it, and frowned when I realized it was Lara.

I showered and dressed and walked out to a very awake Shea, who was having breakfast by the side of the pool.

"Morning!" she sang, how was she so lively?

"Morning."

"My daddy is waiting for you," she said, "he said he'd wait for you outside." I gulped I wasn't sure how this all looked. If he knew his daughter had spent the night with me. It looked bad.

I said goodbye and went to find Sandro. He was finishing breakfast and dressed in a long red robe.

"Trunks my boy! Lets go." He said and I followed him out of the house.

"Sir, I just want to make it clear that I have not touched your daughter in any way that is inappropriate."

"Don't worry about it boy. As far as I'm concerned you can touch her all you want. It's all fine with me." I was silent and simply followed him.

**(Bra's POV)**

I turned back to the machine I was working on. I had made progress. In fact I was just about ready to test it on animals larger than fifty pounds.

"Can I come in?" asked a voice I recognized. I turned to find Barillious standing by the doorway.

"Yes, yes, come in."

"I came to apologize. Firstly for leading you on, I shouldn't have done that, and secondly because I left the project we were working on. And third because I won't be able to help you anymore."

"Oh." I said, "Why is that?"

"I have an interview for a job position tomorrow."

"What exactly is the job?" I asked

"It's more of a study really," he explained, "we are going to be studying stellar astronomy and the formation of planetary nebulas."

"Oh." I answered looking at him. Maybe he hadn't come back because he knew how awkward the reunion would be. "You don't have to apologize. We are good." He nodded and turned to leave.

"I hope everything goes well with you and your family."

"Thank you." I whispered watching him leave. Stellar astronomy? What a strange thing to study.

I sat down and looked back at the poor animal I was going to use as a testing subject. "Please forgive me little guy but I need to do this." I watched the animal disappear when I pressed the button and then reappear, to the designated area unharmed.

"YES!" shooting my hands in the air I screamed out. This means I can graduate to larger animals. When daddy gets back I need to tell him I'm almost ready for Saiyan subjects. Suddenly I felt a fear inside of me. I couldn't… do that to another person. It seemed cruel. What if the molecules didn't arrange. What if I killed them?

(Later that day...)

I had a lunch date with Neddo. He'd picked me up in a black vehicle reminiscent of an audi and drove us to a darkened building where we walked in through the back. It was a restaurant but the room was reserved strictly for us.

"Why all the mystery?" I asked him after we'd order.

"Trust me, the media on this planet is ridiculous." I laughed.

"Probably not as bad as on Earth."

"I'm sorry if it bothers you? I just like having my privacy." I shook my head and told him it didn't bother me at all. "I heard you went on a date recently?"

"Have you been creeping on me?" He laughed loudly.

"I'm the head of the Royal Army, I'm in charge of the security of the royal family, I know every step you make."

"I don't know how I feel about that." I answered truthfully. I didn't want him to know everything about me.

"My informants told me that a couple of days ago when you were on a date with that reporter, that you talked to Kara and Kairo."

"Yes I met Kara in the ladies room of the restaurant why?"

"They are Ireks daughter and son." I hadn't known that, and with the way he spoke it seemed like he wasn't very happy I'd been talking to them.

"Your father will know about this encounter today, and I just wanted to let you know. You probably shouldn't be talking to either of them, we don't know how far Ireks will go to try and hurt your family." He sounded concerned more than scolding. And I realized he was right, even though I had liked Kara a lot.

"Alright I'll stay clear of them for now." he smiled seemed content that I had accepted.

"Now lets talk about something else." I nodded. "How have you been? I hadn't been able to talk to you since our outing."

"I'm fine," I told him, "Just working on the machine, it's going really well actually," I smiled and grabbed his arm from across the table leaning in. "I'm so excited I tested it again and so far it's working perfectly."

"I'm glad." He said smiling and gripping my hand a little tighter. "What about Barillious?"

"What about him?" I asked

"I was told he came by to visit you this morning."

"Well yes. Is there a problem?" I really wasn't into him knowing everything I did all day, and who visited me.

"No." but his no didn't seem like so.

"Barillious is a proper man." I told him instead, realizing that his face had turned sour. He was pensive for a bit and then nodded. Realizing my hand was still in his I pulled back and stared at him. And then the food arrived. We both ate in silence.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" he asked me and I shook my head. "I didn't mean to sound so controlling. I was just...wondering."

"It's okay." He nodded and leaned in to hold on to my hand.

"I would love to take you somewhere… but unfortunately your father has given a lot of work, and I've been training my men non stop."

"Seems like something my father would do. And it's okay, we're both busy."

"I don't want you to think I'm not courting you enough." I laughed at that.

"Courting is so different here than on earth."

"How's it different?" he asked.

"Well there… you don't have to ask permission from the father. I mean that was the old ways, or in different cultures than the one I grew up with but we definitely don't do that anymore."

"There are many progressive Saiyans on this planet who don't abide by those rules anymore. But I assumed your father did, and I was correct."

"On earth, we don't court. We date. And usually but not always the person we are dating is in a exclusive relationship with us."

"So you wouldn't have others whom you'd "date"?" he wondered surprised.

"Not at all. Unless you have accepted that the dating will not be exclusive." I watched him nod.

"I like this "dating" idea. I _abhor_ the idea of sharing anything I'm truly interested in with someone else." His words were possessive, and enchanting, his fierce eyes bore into mine. We had a moment of silence in which I stupidly seemed bewitched by him. Was it stupid of me to feel strange things in the pit of my stomach with the simple thought of him being possessive? It seemed stupid of me. But oh boy did it excite me.

"You don't have to _share_," I let him know with a smile, "I have no other suitors."

"I know Barillious," he simply commented.

"What do you mean?" he thought for a second, trying to figure out whether or not to answer me.

"We've always been in competition; him and I. It all started when we were kids. We'd been friends then, and we'd play games, always competing, seeing who was the better one. But then things changed. We changed. Our competitions became part of us. We no longer competed as a game, now we competed to see who was the better one. And me passing your fathers test was a stab in Barillious ego, one he won't be forgetting anytime soon."

"So what? I'm just a game to you?! A competition to your ego?" I was suddenly angry, and my voice reflected that. He tensed at my tone and shook his head immediately.

"I liked you Bra, from the very first moment I saw you on your planet. When I saw those piercing blue eyes, and that cascading blue hair. When your sweet voice captivated my ears. I was captivated from that moment." He tried to grab my hand and I didn't allow him, so he continued, "I didn't ask for permission to court you because of a stupid game or because of me ego. I had no idea Barillious would ask your father permission."

"Then explain what you meant by you passing a stab in Barillious ego."

"I've known him for years," he tried to explain, "for some idiotic reason Barillious thinks everything that I'm slightly better at him at, is some kind of ego slap to the face, as if, he has to prove to himself that he is better. When they were searching for the better commanding officer of the Royal Army, I was the obvious in line but for some reason he burst in, forcing himself to be judged. Once he was picked he back off, I'm not sure what it is but he's always been that way. he's always wanted to prove he is better."

I was silent contemplating his words. I didn't know whether or not believe in him. What if Barillious had shown interest to court me when and only because he knew Neddo liked me? I bore into his eyes, searching for falsehood. I couldn't find any, and sighed out loud.

"I really like you Bra, this isn't a game to me. I'll be honest and let you know that I've never been seriously interested in a woman. And I've been with many, many women, some of which I can't even remember their names. Anything you want to know Bra, about me, about my past I will let you know. I don't want this to be a lying game, I want this to be real." I nodded letting him know that I agreed. This time when his hands went to grab mine I allowed them to.

"Thank you," I whispered and he nodded, smiling. Then he pulled me, making me stand in front of him.

"Now tell me why didn't you want to dance with me at your fathers coronation?" he stood up holding me close, and starting to move, to dance. His movements forced me to move along with him.

"I was a bit bewildered, everyone was looking at me."

"Of course they were, you are beautiful." He moved me around, swirling me with one hand. "But no one is here to watch us, it is only us." I nodded and he moved me again into his arms.

We danced for a while, and I found myself captivated by the way he could move me, he was a great dancer. And he knew how to lead. After we were done and before he could drop me off, we both sat in the car. He was about to get out to go around and open my door but I stopped him.

"You know… after a first date, we usually expect a first kiss." His eyebrows rose and he smiled wickedly at me.

"But we've already kissed before." I nodded agreeing, and he glanced down to look at my lips. There was a silence between us and I found myself licking my lips in anticipation. I wanted this kiss. I looked up to look at his lips and I sighed. He leaned in and I took in my breath.

This time when his lips touched mine they moved. It wasn't like before were he'd simply grazed them softly. No. This time they moved against mine. Pushed his lips on mine, and I pushed mine back, I kissed him back. Our lips moved against each other and I felt his warm hand touching my chin, pushing it upward so that he had better access to my mouth. When he moved back I was almost in a haze. The kiss was so… dominant. He had a smile on his lips and his hand still holding on to my chin let go.

"But we didn't kiss like that-" I breathed out, barely being able to speak the words audibly.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked and I nodded watching as he walked out of the car and then went around the vehicle to open the door. He helped me out and this time kissed my cheek. "Until tomorrow, Princess." I nodded and watched him get in his car and leave.

It had just been a stupid kiss. Not even our tongues had touched, and yet, it had made my heart beat a lot. So much that my hand rested on my chest.

**(Bulma's POV)**

I awoke with a strong light hitting my face, scrunching I felt the bed and realized I was there alone. Sitting up the blankets covering me fell and I looked around the room for something to cover myself with. Off to a corner, was a small wooden table, which had served in very neatly manner, fruit, and little cake looking things, off to a side, a pitcher of some juice. I stood up, grabbing Vegeta's shirt, which was resting on a chair, and putting it on. It was one of his training shirts, so the sleeves were huge on me.

Grabbing a couple of pieces of fruit in a bowl I walked out through the doors that were opened. The sun was out, and the lagoon looked beautiful. From the distance I could see and hear the waves crashing on the beach.

My eyes captured the small dot in the water and I realized it was Vegeta. He swam toward me, stopping to grab a towel from a rack I hadn't seen and use it to dry himself.

"Morning." I whispered, he simple looked at my choice of clothing and walked back into the room. Grabbing a bowl he started to fill it up and eat.

"The maid was asking if you wanted something else to eat."

"We have a maid here?" He nodded and continued eating; once he swallowed he turned his attention to me.

"She doesn't live in this house but a bit off to the north. She's been taking care of the place for years. She brought the fruit, this morning." I glanced at the fruit. "So do you want anything else to eat?"

"No I'm good." I told him taking the opportunity to sit on his lap, which now lay open. I comfortably laid back my face cradling beside his neck and chin.

"If you don't like this place, we can sell it and buy another."

"No this house is beautiful, I love It." my hands rubbed at his chest. "You really had me thinking you'd forgotten yesterday." I whispered.

"That was the point."

He was warm, and I felt sleepy again. I started to close my eyes to be awakened by a swift move from Vegeta.

"I have to show you something before you sleep." He carried me to another room, and I realized that this place was that huge. Maybe I should explore it later. "I have a surprise." Placing me down he turned on a button and a projection of a couple of specs started to show up, followed by images.

"What is it?"

"Look at it closer."

And I did, realizing that it was a lab, one that looked strangely like the one back home on earth, with a twist of Saiyan architecture.

"A lab."

"Your gift," he said and I wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling widely. I definitely hadn't expected a gift! I thought this place, the light show last night, and the fact that he was still here and not training or working, _was_ the gift. But there was another.

"Thank you! Oh my Vegeta it's beautiful!" I kissed his chin and then his lips. Licking them before backing off he was actually smiling.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

"I have it programmed to begin construction in a week and a half, later you can take a look and change anything you don't like."

"You hired an architect for these?" I said turning to look at the specs and studying them, I made him put me down and I looked through them further.

"Yes, she's actually an old friend." She? He never talked about friends on planet Vegeta or of any girl. I turned back and kissed him again.

"I love you Vegeta." He nodded, I knew that was as much as I was getting and I raised my hands to bring him to my lips. As we kissed again he took me back to the bed and took off his training shirt that I wore and on him his towel. And we'd made a soft lovemaking the same as last night. And I was surprised, our thing wasn't soft, it was hard, filled with desire, and I could only recall having this soft lovemaking when he'd come back from the dead, after Majin Buu.

I had been so angry with him. Disappointed. He'd explained his reasoning and that hurt more. For months we were separated. I slept in another room. I wouldn't let him touch me. We didn't even fight; it was more of a silent struggle. It had gotten to the point where I thought we'd never move over that, and that our relationship, whatever it was that we had, was over.

And then he'd suddenly tried. He started training with Trunks more, taking him out, doing things I never saw him do before. He wouldn't say mean things to my mother anymore. He started sleeping with me, in the room I had moved into in order not to not sleep with. And even though I had told him to leave he hadn't. He stayed put.

One night, I had awoken mid flight in his arms. I had screamed at him to take me back, that I didn't want him to take me anywhere but he'd ignored me and he'd taken me to a beautiful mountain top, where it was freezing and he had to warm me with his Ki.

He'd taken out something from his pocket, and my breath caught. And then he said something in his language and I hadn't understood any of it (because he still hadn't taught me his language). And he'd passed me the ring, which had a huge pearl in the middle, "From Namek," he said, "the first time we met." And then I stared at the dark blue stones that resembled diamonds surrounding it. "And those were part of my original Royal Armor when I was a child. I conserved those because they were the only thing I had of planet Vegeta." I had started to cry. And he thought I wasn't pleased and then I had hugged him and told him I was, and he'd asked me if I understood what he was asking and I had nodded, and then we'd kissed, and we'd made love right on that mountaintop.

And just like then last night and today he'd been so soft and special with me that it was like he was a completely different person. His head rested on my breast as I cradled his neck and we breathed out softly against each other, his hand softly caressing my stomach, in a slow motion. We'd both been silent for a while and then, he spoke.

"How sure are you about this menopause thing?" his question was strange, it'd been a while since we talked about this. My hand flew to cover his, which rested over my belly button.

"My gyno back on earth talked about how I was having my peri-menopause, and…" I was about to explain and he raised his face to look at me, "why? Do you feel something?" I asked and he nodded. My heart suddenly beat faster. He _felt_ something.

"I definitely feel something, a strong Ki presence that isn't yours." Another baby? A baby? I felt tears in my eyes, and at the moment I couldn't tell if it was for joy or because I was scared. I was almost 54, a 54-year-old woman. Pregnant? He watched me silently as his fingers gently rubbed against my waist.

"You don't want it," he said

"I'm 53 Vegeta," I told him.

"My mother had Tarble when she was in her 40s."

"Your mother is a Saiyan!" I screamed at him, getting frustrated all of a sudden he wouldn't understand. "She looks like she's 50 now, she's still young and beautiful. I'm old do you think I don't see myself in the mirror?"

"A few lines around your eyes, so what?"

"So what? Vegeta… you look like your Trunks age. That's what."

"You're the one who seduced me woman, and now your stuck with me."

"I seduced you!" I scoffed.

"All those skimpy outfits… you think I didn't know what you were up to?"

"I wasn't wearing skimpy outfits, that's how I dressed!" I was quiet for a bit, thinking about what he meant. The idea of having him back then came out of the desperate need to be with someone, after Yamcha. I wasn't looking for romance; I just wanted someone to warm my bed. I _had_ dressed somewhat skimpy, trying to get him to notice me, since he didn't seem at all interested in talking to me, and I figured he was a more visual creature.

"What about the red dress?" he asked, I thought back, remembering what he was mentioning. Oh yes, the _red dress_; a red Herve Ledger dress that I had worn to my friend's birthday party. A dress that I had made sure fit me like a glove, and had shamelessly worn without anything underneath.

"I didn't wear that for you!" I lied, and I watched him smirk.

"You wanted me then woman, and you got me then. If I had known you were a conniving wench I wouldn't have stayed at your house."

"You are such a jerk, the red dress wasn't even skimpy."

"It didn't have to be since you could clearly see there wasn't anything underneath."

"And because of that you were dying to take that thing off, right?" I smiled when he didn't answer but instead bent down to capture my lips.

"To rip it off." He corrected smirking against my lips. And he had, ripped it straight down the middle, destroying the dress. I still remembered the way his eyes had roamed my naked body. The way he'd answered every doubt I had of whether or not he was attracted to me.

That night had been the start of our sexual relationship, a filling of both of our carnal desires. He'd left me so sore that the next morning I could barely walk, I had dark ugly bruises from where his hands had grabbed at my hips; red blotches were he'd bitten me.

Almost a week after our first night, when we once again succumbed to a night of passion, I realized due to his softer hands, and movements that he knew how much he'd hurt me before. He never hurt me again during our encounters, and after two months of what seemed like a simple sexual relationship I realized that I was falling for him. Then he suddenly left "to concentrate on his training," and didn't come back until four months later, by then I was five months pregnant.

He'd been pissed, angered so much that he wouldn't even talk to me, he just looked at me with the same eyes he had when he spoke of Planet Vegeta, and then he'd left. I wasn't sure where he went to, and in the years we'd been together I hadn't asked. I just knew that the night I came home with trunks, I found him in the nursery.

He asked me if Trunks was healthy, and then if I was. And I asked him if he was staying and he shook his head and left. I didn't see him until the androids. I don't know what happened during the fight with cell or if Future Trunks had anything to do with it but afterward he moved back in. For a while it seemed like he was debating whether or not being with me, but in the end he'd given in. And thank Kami he'd given in.

He raised his head looking at me again. His hand softly massaging my breast as he laid back on his side his eyes found mine.

"You are still just as beautiful, as the woman who seduced me in a red dress." Subconsciously I moved my hand to my stomach, feeling his hand come over mine.

"Vegeta… I'm too old for this. I just don't think I can do it all again."

"Then… take care of it," he said a little angry, he moved his hand away and turned to his back. "But don't think I approve of it. Even when I worked for Frieza I wouldn't have done that to my own child. Why do you think I stayed? I would never abandon my own child, like my _father_ did to me. Never."

"Vegeta… I could never do that… I could never abort my child a like that." I turned to kiss him on the lips and he nodded, which I knew meant he understood I was scared but I'd never kill my child. I lay on his chest and we were like this for a while.

"A child." I heard him whisper, "I wonder if this one will look like me."

"He or she might."

"He." He corrected, "and we are naming this one Vegeta, no "Boxer" or "Thong," or whatever the hell you think is a good name."

"How do you know this one is a boy?"

"His Ki." He answered, and I smiled, he'd been wrong about Bra's until the late months of pregnancy, he swore it was a boys Ki since apparently it was so strong but something in me hoped this time he wasn't wrong.

* * *

**So, did you guys see that coming? Maybe...?**

**Please leave your beautiful comments! :)**


	16. A New Member of The Family

**Hello! I hope you guys like this chapter, it's a long one. One thing before you read (just so no one gets confused). There is a part where two characters have a conversation out loud, and inside their heads. If there are "..." then it is being said out loud. If there are '...' then it's being planted in the others head. I hope that's not confusing. Thank you so much for reading!**

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

**(Vegeta's POV)**

Bulma slept soundly at my side. We would have to leave the next morning, I had talked to Neddo earlier today and he'd commented about Bra getting a bit too close to Irek's kids. It was a strange feeling when you worry about your children; one that on Earth it'd been a long while since I felt.

Now I had to worry about that bastard. Until I brought him down everything around us could be a liability. Unfortunately Trunks had made no progress. Then again it'd only been three days. I pinched the bridge of my nose exhaling deeply. What was up with him recently? He'd been acting odd, especially with his relationship with Lara, I couldn't stop thinking that he would do something real stupid soon. But I have to let him make mistakes, so he could learn from them.

Glancing down I stared at Bulma, looking to her belly, and focusing on the tiny Ki whose energy resided there.

Bulma was pregnant. A boy. Another _boy_. Funny how different time, and place, a different _me_ could change perspectives. I was pleased by this news, surprisingly enough. When I had first thought about the pregnancy, and had been dismissed I had to console her, let her know I was all right with the idea of _not_ having another child. The truth had been otherwise. For some strange reason I felt a light feeling in my gut, a strange tenderness that I couldn't make out, except that it felt good.

This child would be raised in an environment where he would properly learn Saiyan rituals, and history. It wouldn't be like Trunks and Bra, where they relied only on my intelligence my countless "stories" of Saiyans. No, he would have proper tutors just as I had.

Bulma was just scared about her age but she'd been a great mother. Letting my hand caress her hair I signed. I'd have to increase her protection by three more men, just to make sure. We should probably keep the pregnancy a secret up until its noticeable; we don't want any unnecessary risks. Breathing out I closed my eyes, and allowed sleep to consume me.

* * *

**(Bulma's POV)**

He was asleep his chest very lightly moving up and down. Creeping out of the bed I headed off to the kitchen, I was hungry I hadn't eaten very much during the day and now my stomach growled uncontrollably.

Although I hadn't had much time to think about it, I already knew how I despite my age could carry this child. Vegeta was going to kill me when he found out.

I had played with something I really shouldn't have, but could you really doubt me for trying? Vegeta looked like he was in his early 30s, he was in his prime while I was… growing older, wrinkles more prominent, my hair wasn't the same shade of blue since now I had to die it to cover up the gray roots. It wasn't fair! At least I didn't think it was, a couple of months ago.

After my mother died my father went through a hard time. He became depressed and his depression led him into working on something he called "Gene FR" it was a formula, like a vaccine of which formula would rush to the brain, making the brain forget what age it really was, making it young. Long story short this formula could make someone younger again for at least a couple of years.

My father died before testing his formula. He planned on remarrying, having a new life once he was younger but that hadn't worked out. Unfortunately a couple of months ago I had stumbled upon his research. The chance to be a bit younger again took me by storm, and I studied the formula, searching for signs that it wouldn't work, I had even tested it on a couple of animals and then desperately I had used myself as a test subject.

I hadn't seen any effect after three injections and I thought the formula wasn't working, in fact I had even forgotten I had done such a stupid thing, until now. I was stupid to not remember that the formula attacks the inside first, and not the outside. Before it could make my skin look younger it made my ovaries younger.

I opened the cabinets and found nothing but plates. My stomach growled again. I opened the fridge and found nothing but a type of wine. 'Can't have that now though.'

"Are you hungry?" I heard Vegeta's voice say from the darkness. He walked into the kitchen arms crossed.

"Yes." I said and he frowned.

"I told you to eat earlier and you didn't want to."

"Well sorry, I wasn't hungry then." He was silent for a little bit and then he turned around.

"Well okay, go get dressed we are going out." I didn't question him and followed him back into the room where he opened a door to a room he'd shown me earlier, stocked with clothing. I didn't shower and grabbed a blue flowy dress that went down to my knees. I found black sandals and put those on. Looking into a mirror I brushed my hair.

He was ready, wearing dark grey pants and boots, and a dark burgundy shirt that wrapped around his muscles.

"Alright, come on." I followed him out and into the garage, which had all sorts of vehicles. One of then a jet. He helped me in and then got in the drivers seat. It will never not impress me how such a strange thing could be so natural. Especially coming from him, something about him was all… compassionate all of a sudden. It was awry but I liked it. I wasn't quite sure when he'd go back to being cold so I was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

He stopped at a bright blue building, parking the jet gently he helped me out.

"What is this place?" I asked him.

"I have no clue. But it was the first place I saw, and I figured they must have food." So holding on to my hand we walked in. The place was like a bar, and I smelled the strong odor of something strange coming from the back. It was deserted except for an older man behind the counter and a short woman who approached us with a smile. And I heard a older man say behind the counter, "May the moon goddess have mercy on me, why is the King here?"

"Your highness," the short woman said to us, bowing her head slightly, "how can I help you? Would you like a table, a-"

"Do you serve food here?" he asked not allowing her to finish.

"Of course sir," she nodded, "SERE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND CLEAN A TABLE FOR THE KING!" very rapidly a younger man ran out with a rag and a spray bottle he bent down a table and started to clean the table. "We serve all the classic Saiyan dishes, Kunani, Spighutt, Loure and..."

"You have spighutt?" Vegeta asked surprised the lady nodded and smiled.

"The best on the planet, if I may say so myself."

"I'll be the judge of that. Bring us two spighutt and something to drink."

"Yes sir," she said rushing back behind the counter.

I sat down and Vegeta did the same.

"What is spighutt?" I asked

"My favorite Saiyan dish when I was a child. Though there was only one man who could make it just the way I liked it."

"I take it this man was the royal family chef?" he shook his head and looked around the vacated room. "How far are we from main city?" I asked changing the subject.

"A couple thousand miles, this is a rural area. I'm surprised the place was open, I thought we had to go all the way to Kooning City to get you a meal."

"Here you go your majesty-ies" the woman said with two cups of murky brown looking water.

"Is this Polop?" Vegeta asked rather excited, which caught me off guard and even made me smile. The woman smiled back, and replied with a yes. She couldn't have replied faster as Vegeta almost chugged down the entire cup worth.

"How is it sir, I hope it's to your liking?"

"It's delicious, bring a jar of it and leave it at the table." The woman smiled again and left. I watched as he chugged down the rest and stared at mine.

"Try it," he said and I picked up the cup and sipped it. Immediately I was consumed by the taste, a taste of fruit of some kind mixed with like a cream soda. It was delicious. I brought the cup up and drank more of it. "It's an un alcoholic beer."

"Delicious." I agreed nodding my head and bringing the cup down.

"This place is giving me shivers. It's making me feel like I'm back on planet Vegeta."

"That's the point your Majesty. Sorry to interrupt." The older man that had been behind the counter stood next to our table, "We only serve dishes that originate from Planet Vegeta. And the decor of the place is like the old cantinas, although I doubt you remember those, they were frequented by third class."

"As a matter of fact I did visit a cantina, with a friend. The cook there made the best spighutt I had ever tried. I would order one of my servants to go all the way to the cantina and bring me that specific plate."

"Did you ever get the name of the chef?" the man asked

"No. But I remember he had a boy that was about my age, how'd gotten in a fight and left eye had been ripped off." The man started laughing a strong chuckle that shook the table.

"I hope your not laughing at me old fool because I'll-"

"Oh no sir," he said still laughing "it's just that, the old man hadn't lied. All these years."

"Calm yourself and speak to me properly." Vegeta demanded annoyed and the older man calmed down.

"That man was my father." He said all of a sudden taking out a glass eye that he had in his left eye socket, "his name was Luba, and the cantina's name was Luba's Cantina. The old man used to tell everyone a story about when the Prince came into the Cantina and ordered spighutt, he would tell us once a week a servant would come by and take that plate specifically for the prince. We never believed him though, we always thought he was lying trying to make his restaurant more famous."

"Is the old man still alive?" Vegeta asked.

"No. He died a couple years back of old age. But my younger brother, who's the cook is in their making spighutt the way the old man taught him to."

"Cyril, don't bother the King it's rude." The old woman said she placed the pitcher of Polop on the table and dragged the man away.

"Small world," I commented taking a sip of the polop I still had.

"Small universe."

The plates didn't take long to come out and when they did it was like red lasagna looking plate. Vegeta didn't bother with manners and dug in with his utensils.

It was delicious a strange sensation between sweet and salty. I wasn't even halfway when Vegeta was done. He paused as if thinking and drank more of the polop.

"Old man, bring your brother out here." He went to the back to grab his brother and I turned out Vegeta.

"You didn't like it?" I asked and he shook his head. A younger older gentleman walked out his hands were shaking, was he scared of Vegeta.

"I wanted to congratulate you!" Vegeta commented, "this spighutt is exactly the way your father used to make it." Vegeta passed the man his hand and patted him on the back.

"Thank you so much sir, that means a lot to me."

"How would you like a new job?" he asked him, "head chef in the royal staff."

The older man looked taken aback, he looked at his brother and the woman I presumed was his mother.

"I'm sorry sir, it's a great honor but this is my pappies place. I could never abandon this cantina. It was my fathers dream to continue the cantina here on AT-40 just as on planet Vegeta it's our inheritance; we come from a long line of cooks. So I have to decline, I hope your majesty can understand."

"I understand." Vegeta said reluctantly. "If you ever change your mind, just let me know," Vegeta took out something from his pocket and slid it to him. "Give secretary a call, you're the best chef I've ever come across." He nodded and smiled taking the card.

"Thank you sir, it's an honor."

"I won't forget this place I'll be coming by ever so often to have the best spighutt on this planet." He nodded smiling again.

I continued eating while Vegeta ordered another plate and finished that in a flash as well. We drank the polop and I thanked the family for the service and attention and we left.

"We can't let anyone outside of the family know about the baby yet." Vegeta said on our way back to the vacation house. "With Ireks out and about I don't want any more issues."

"It's for the best." I agreed.

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

My parents arrived early that morning and attended our breakfast. Grandmother congratulated mother about the belated anniversary.

"It's alright Elianna I understand your son was trying to trick me into believing he'd forgotten."

"Not trying, the execution was perfect, you believed that I had forgotten." Mother punched him slightly on the shoulder and my father smiled. Which meant he was in a good mood.

"Where did Mr. Vegeta take you?" Lara asked before sipping her drink.

"This beautiful island that he recently purchased."

"And island?" I asked getting lost in thought, "I take it I'm not invited."

"It's for your mother and I only so we can forget about you brats." I frowned and daddy laughed. He stood up and passed by giving me a kiss on the top of my head before heading out.

"He's in a jolly mood!" grandmother stated, "I don't think I've seen him like this since- well since he was a child."

"Well that's thanks to a lot of things really, he found his old friend for childhood."

"Nausheen?" Elianna asked, and mother nodded.

"He found a cantina whose cook is the son of his favorite chef from planet Vegeta and can replicate his favorite dish exactly as he remembers. Oh and another surprise…" mother had a smile but I could tell she was slightly nervous, "he doesn't want anyone apart from family to know until it's noticeable so… this is hush, hush." We all nodded and leaned in for the secret. "I'm pregnant!"

There was a pause in which my heart felt like it was going to pound out my chest. My mother was pregnant? At her age? That would certainly be a very dangerous pregnancy surely-

"Oh congratulations Bulma!" grandmother stood up and hugged mom, in a huge bear hug, my mother breath out roughly since grandmother was being rough. She pulled back and whispered, "sorry. I'm just so excited!"

"Congratulations Bulma," Lara said to my right also going in for a hug, she kissed my mothers cheek. "So Vegeta took the news well?"

"Well- surprisingly he's been very upbeat about it. He told me. And you can imagine just how scared I was and am, a woman my age, the pregnancy can be very dangerous for the baby and me. But Vegeta's been all airy about it, he seems legitimately a bit excited which is strange coming from him seeing on how the last two pregnancies weren't really his cup of tea especially with Trunks, and Bra it was his usual cold self. But he's been so…. Sweet. It's just so strange coming from him."

Usual, cold self? I did not recount a memory of my father being cold to me. I had _always _been his little princess, his little girl.

What was so special about this baby anyways? And what if they boy or girl became his little girl or boy. I felt myself tense up, and I looked back toward the exit.

"Congratulations mom!" I screamed to her, and ran out. Something about this topic was making me itchy.

* * *

**(Bulma's POV)**

I had lunch with Elianna that day; she was very excited about the new family member, in fact more excited than I was.

"You must think I'm crazy for being this excited?" she asked, after she'd been discussing the babies Ki. I shook my head and smiled.

"It's okay, my mother was definitely more excited for me when I had Trunks." I laughed remembering her sometimes I missed my mom. But she'd lived a happy long life.

"You never talk about that." Eliana stated taking a drink out of her glass cup "Was the pregnancy soon after the marriage?" I shook my head again, my eyes wide.

"Oh-no. No. Vegeta and I weren't married when I got pregnant with Trunks."

"My son and you weren't in a formal relationship?" she asked confused.

"Not even really a relationship," I told her, "it was more of a…. physical thing. He was training for these androids that would destroy the planet and I let him stay at my house, long story short he left to train in space and when he came back I was five months pregnant. He wasn't happy about that. And he left. In fact I didn't see him until Trunks was born."

"And then you married."

"No. He only stayed for a couple of hours, watched Trunks sleep, asked me if I was okay, if Trunks was and then he left. I didn't see him until the games, and that was almost eight months later."

"He abandoned you?" she asked in a voice that sounded not to pleased. "I thought I had taught him how to treat women."

"No. Well he didn't really abandon me, we weren't really together."

"But you had a son together. A good man would have established a bond with the mother of his child, and his child."

"He moved back after the games," I let her know. "And then we kind of just started again."

"And then you married."

"Yes, well a bit after that but yes. We married and then I realized a bit after that I was pregnant. With Bra." She nodded smiling.

"A little angel."

"When I told him I was expecting he told me he'd known already. Said it was going to be a boy, so I spent months preparing for another baby boy, only to be surprised when the doctor told me I'd birthed a beautiful baby daughter. Oh and let me tell you a little story. Your son was out training with Trunks in some remote area because I was apparently impeding them to have proper training.

I started getting birth pains and refused to give birth without him, but of course that didn't work. I was rushed to the hospital because I was very dilated and soon gave birth to Bra. After I fed her the first time she fell asleep and I did too. Only to wake up to her crying, screaming more like it.

I tried everything and the little girl wouldn't sleep. I was over her screaming and the doctors were going to sedate her but suddenly Vegeta just burst into the room. He seemed startled at first by all the screaming and then he looked at Bra, and she looked at him, and he simply said "quiet," and Bra stopped crying.

He then picked her up, which completely surprised me because he hadn't picked up Trunks until he was almost four or five, and that was to reprimand him.

He picked her up and she fell asleep. And from that moment she became his little girl. And there were times when I was strangely jealous of the relationship they have. Because sometimes Bra would just be…_impossible_ but she'd calm down if Vegeta said something, and vice versa. Fortunately I've learned to understand their bond."

"It's remarkable how much he cares about her, and you. He's going to care about his child just as much."

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

I stuck to my work in the lab, working long hours, testing the teleporter as much as I could.

My father surprised me during lunch. He walked in with his Royal clothes, showing that he'd come from his office.

"How's the machine?" he asked and I looked up from the paper I was writing.

"So far so good." I said raising my hand and holding thumbs up. I wasn't in a very talky mood today. And part of that was thanks to the strange thoughts that brought the idea of a new baby.

"What's wrong?" he asked me and I frowned, looking up from the paper.

"What makes you think something is wrong with me?"

"The fact that I can feel the emotion radiating off your body. I've explained this to you before. When you were born you established a connection with me, through your emotions was how I located you and your mother in the hospital and how I realized that you were scared."

I nodded. I was just a child when he had explained it to me and it made a lot of sense. When I woke up after being fed I panicked when I couldn't make a mental connection with my mother and let her know I was scared. Instead I had reached out to him. And since then our bond had increased, unfortunately whenever I was feeling a very deep emotion I automatically transferred that emotion to him. Until I learned to control it and to do that I had to train, mentally _and_ physically which wasn't really my forte.

"What is it Bra? You've been transferring unhappy emotions to me since this morning."

"It's nothing dad, it really is." He scrunched his eyebrows.

"It's about the baby?" he asked and I looked at him surprised. He saw it in my eyes, that it was a yes.

"Mother said you were, "your normal cold self" when you knew she was having me. But with this baby, you're all… excited." He frowned but stayed quiet.

"It's not that simple. I _was_ happy when I found out about you. I thought I would have another boy. One that I could possibly have a bond with that was stronger than the one I had forged with your brother. Since I hadn't been there, for the majority of his pregnancy, he didn't recognize me. I was a stranger to him, and I thought that with you it'd be different. I'll admit that I might have not shown as enthusiasm as I did this morning about the new baby, but-"

"Did you not want a girl?"

"Girls are very uncommon in my family," he quickly added, "I wasn't even thinking about the possibility of having one. Until you were born."

"But you don't even know what this baby is and your excited!" I knew that my voice sounded a tad whiny, and I didn't care. I was angry for him caring about this baby…. I was jealous.

"Bra." He walked to me and grabbed on to my chin. "Jealousy doesn't look good on you." I didn't even bother to state the opposite. I knew jealousy wasn't good on me.

"But Daddy…" I said.

"You will always be my little girl." He spoke before me, grabbing me he hugged me and I allowed me face to rest on his chest. "I was mistaken back then, about demonstrating my feelings for you and for Trunks. I've learned that showing them isn't such a horrible thing. I want to correct my mistakes with this new baby.

I felt like such a fool. Feeling jealous for a new member of the family, my future brother or sister.

"You're right Daddy, I was acting stupid."

"Not just acting, feeling stupid, too." I laughed moving away from the hug and frowning.

"Now, don't make fun of me. Meanie!" He smiled and I smiled back. "Daddy… even if mom has a little girl I'll still be your little girl, right?"

"Of course you will." He stated and I grinned. Good. "Now that _that_ is over with. How long has it been since you trained?" I evaded my eyes.

"Not enough time?" I asked

"I think we are going for a full two months." He said, grabbing something and looking at it. "I think we should start training again."

"Daddy…"

"Bra."

"Daddy I have like four trained Saiyans guarding me at all times. Why do I need to train?"

"Two reasons, although I don't mind your emotions from time to time, It'd be nice that you learn to control them, and secondly, I heard you had interaction with Kyros' kids?"

"Yes, and _Neddo_ already convinced me not to interact with them. So you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Actually there is a third, a Princess is always in danger. You need to defend yourself. If you don't want me to train you, then I will tell Neddo to."

"Fine then tell Neddo." I stated.

"You like him?" he asked. Surprised at how easily I had given in and accepted training.

"Yes." I let him know.

He thought for a bit and then nodded. "I will tell Neddo to train you. And Bra, he does anything inappropriate to you. You tell me." I nodded.

"This afternoon you will meet to train with Neddo before dinner. I will let you know what time. Don't be late."

"Alright Daddy!" I screamed out to him as he left.

* * *

**(Neddo's POV)**

The King had asked me to train with Bra. I had no problem doing so, and it would help spending more time with her. However, I hadn't known she'd be late. One hour late to be specific.

"Hey!" she said walking into the room. She was wearing something that wasn't training clothes, and constituted of very short and tight shorts and a white top. She was smiling, "What do you say about going to dinner?"

"What about your training?" I asked her and she frowned.

"It's okay, we can just tell my father we trained. It's no big deal."

"It's a big deal to me." I told her and I watched her frown. "I've been waiting for you for an hour."

"I'm sorry." she said, biting her lip, "I should have called. Then we'll tomorrow!" she smiled.

"No! Now." I stated firmly.

"Oh come on please?"

"No." I grabbed her hand roughly pulling her toward me. She immediately took a stance.

"Hey what's the big deal? Don't grab me like that!" she creamed and I let her go.

"Good." I nodded testing her ability to move into a stance. "Now lets test your reflexes." I said, and then I tried to punch her she managed to move away. "Good," I said, and then I tried to kick her, and she evaded that too by jumping; in the air, and flying away from me.

"I take it your not going to let me pass this…" I shook my head and followed her, trying to hit her. I did, a couple of times, of course I only used the least amount of power that I could, and I wouldn't hurt her. She was annoyed more than anything. I realized that she disliked this didn't she?

I found myself laughing at the thought. And I watched her frown; she caught me off guard and hit me across the head.

"Hey!" I screamed looking at her.

"Why are you laughing?"

"What I can't laugh now?" she smiled

"Of course you can laugh, just… not when you're laughing at ME."

"I'm not."

"Oh yes you are, I can tell, by that little wicked look on your face." I laughed again and she pushed me back making me stumble and fall on my back. I watched her straddle me.

"It's not nice to laugh at the expense of others you know." She frowned down at me, and from the way she was leaning in I could feel her hips resting on my stomach, her breasts close to my face. I breathed out. Evading my eyes, trying to evade my mind as I pushed her off and stood up.

"You're right. No more laughing. It's a distraction." I watched her stand and get ready for an attack. "Tomorrow you won't be late. And once you get in here. It's a free for all." She nodded, with a smile. "Now lets go to dinner, and tell me, what is that exactly that you are wearing?"

"This?" she asked looking down and smiling. "It's called running shorts, and sports bra."

"Is that what they used on earth to train?" I asked.

"Pretty much."

"I'm starting to like earth. A lot." I said simply and she giggled. I rode to the palace. Where she went upstairs to change into proper attire, and I waited downstairs.

When I felt Barillious Ki nearing me, I looked up and turned up my eyebrow.

'Great seeing you here,' I sent to his head, he frowned.

'I wouldn't say the same.' He replied in mine.

'Nice to know your feelings for me.'

"We haven't been friends for a long time." He recited and I nodded and turning away from him. Barillious and I had been rivals since we were children. Though it hadn't started from me. I hadn't started the rivalry; that seemed to increase, as we got older.

'I'm not going to play this game with you Barillious.'

"What game?" he asked, following me to the living room.

'The game where you try to pry anything I'm interested in.' I turned back and grabbed his shirt roughly. 'Back off. You lost the match, now you can back off.'

'What are you even talking about?" he asked me.

"Anything I want, you want it too, including Bra." his eyebrow furrowed and he frowned, pushing me away he fixed his shirt.

"I'm not interested in Bra just because _you_ are. Idiot." He walked away from me.

"I don't want to compete in this." I let him know out loud.

'What is that supposed to mean?'

"You know what that's supposed to mean."

"I wont explain myself to you." 'I care, I think. And its none of your business WHAT I do.'

'It is when it involves Bra.'

He laughed out loud. "Just because you passed King Vegeta's test doesn't mean she is your business now."

"I want her to be my business and if you think I'll allow you to rip that away from me…"

"What is this Neddo?" his eyebrows raised as he looked to defy me. 'All of a sudden a girl has caught your interest, it isn't the first time that it has happened, and it probably wont be the last.'

'You don't know me. You don't know why Bra is important to me.'

'I can guess that her beauty might have something to do with it, and the fact that she's a princess might be the other.'

'Even though it's none of your business, I had no idea she was a princess when she first caught my eye.'

'Ah, so it's simply physical.'

"Fuck you!" I screamed grabbing his shirt as he laughed.

"Bra is more than just beautiful," he whispered, "she's smart, interesting, inventive, and a _great_ kisser." My eyes almost popped out of my face.

"You dared, _touch her_." I was seething enraged. I hadn't been joking when I had told Bra I abhorred sharing.

'My tongue wrapped around hers, as I tasted her warm-' I punched him, sending him staggering back a couple of feet.

'SHUT UP!' "Of course she is more to my than simply a beautiful princess. Her beauty might have caught my eye but my interests in her are greater than that." I stood up strong and took in a breath, calming my indignation.

"I will see to it that you never touch her," Barillious said cleaning his busted lip. 'She is mine. You forget that I told you to back off, back on the ship?' I paused to remember, when I had bumped into them in the hallway, but I had thought that was simply about the damn project, apparently not.

I felt Bra's Ki near and decided to end this conversation faster.

'You have no authority over her. You're wrong Barillious, this isn't a game of who claims whom. This is a free for all. It's all on the princess and who she choses, and I assure you that it will be me.' smiling I turned around to catch Bra who had changed and was ready to go into the dinning room.

"You two concern me with those silent conversations you have." She said frowning, I passed her my arm and she took it. I escorted her out of the room but not before sending Barillious a thought, 'she makes the decisions. And it wasn't you who she chose to escort her out.'

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

"Holy shit, I need to congratulate my mother, or she'll kill me." I told Lara, once she'd reminded me of my mothers anniversary, I heard her laugh out loud.

"Oh, and spoiler alert, there's going to be a new member of the family!" her voice was excited and happy, but my head was a million miles away. A new member of the family? What did she mean by that? She was fucking _pregnant_? Subconsciously I started hyperventilating, I was ready for this. And she tells me this over the phone, as if it was in any way funny.

"Trunks?" I heard her voice trough the phone.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"Um this morning when your mom came back with your father. She was so excited, that to be honest it kind of excited me."

"…I don't know what to say."

"Me neither! I never thought that your mother could still have a baby, I mean she looks good for her age but I didn-"

"Hold on, my mother is pregnant?" I laughed out loud relieved that the path my mind had wandered in was not the right one.

"Yes!"

"That's crazy. I didn't think that was possible either…" breathing out I stood up and walked toward the door. I had heard knocking and opened the door. Shea smiled and walked in. she was wearing a short flowery dress and had her hair down.

"Hey," she said, she leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Hey Shea," Lara on the other side, whom had been talking suddenly stopped when she heard her voice.

"Alright so I brought this documentary and the maids will be bringing food and drink in a couple of minutes. What do you say?" my eyes wandered to her hands and she did bring something with her. I heard the calling of Lara from the phone.

"Sounds fun, come in." I told Shea watching as she sat down in the sitting space and made herself at home.

"Hey" I told Lara on the phone.

"Who was that?" she asked

"Shea, the daughter of the man I'm staying with."

"Oh the one you went out with the other night?"

"Yes," I told her glancing at Shea who was putting in the documentary in a player and setting up the room.

"What the hell is she doing in your room this late at night?"

"It's only 11 o'clock, here."

"Exactly."

"She brought a documentary, and... the maids are bringing up food."

"What does she look like?" I frowned and signed.

"Lara-"

"Trunks."

"Lets not start this again."

"I haven't stared anything I just want to meet your new friend. I'm calling you back through video." Before I could say no she hung up, suddenly my phone went off again this time video mode.

I answered not letting it ring too long and Lara's face popped up, she was in her pajamas, and under the covers of which she was raising to her chin.

"Trunks introduce me to your friend Shea!" she had obviously spoken loud enough so that Shea could hear. Shea turned to me with a huge smile on her lips. I smiled back and sighed.

"Hi nice to meet you!" Lara said through the phone I turned the phone so that Shea could look at it.

"Hi. Nice to meet you I'm Shea."

"Nice to meet you Shea. I'm Lara, Trunks _girlfriend_." I could tell that she wasn't happy from her voice. I turned my phone away. Staring at Lara.

"Goodbye, we are going to watch a movie." Lara's eyes almost popped out of her head, she was pissed.

"I'll call back later, I hope the movie is great." Lara had always been a bit overprotective with me. I looked back at Shea who was fixing herself as she lay on the couch. I placed my phone on the table and sat next to her, using my feet to take off my shoes I got comfortable.

"So what's this documentary about?"

"Artist of our time, and of the past, focusing on the two artistic revolutions one that happened in Planet Vegeta and the other only a couple of years ago in AT-40."

"Cool." I said watching as the show started. The maids came in halfway through with plenty food and drink.

I became interested when they talked about my grandfather. His resemblance to my father was truly uncanny; I had seen his drawings but images, videos of him that was something different. When he talked though, that's when I realized how different from my father he really was. The way he spoke about his art, it was so different.

"You're grandfather had a very intrinsic idea of the future, and war," she commented as the documentary came to an end.

"I guess you could say that," I agreed, "what about you, what artists do you-"

"I'm in love with the modern era." She replied before I could ask, she turned to me, and moved closer, "the art, of expressing ourselves in a canvas, with a photograph, or video, it's beautiful."

"I didn't know you were so deep. I'm an artist myself." Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"You're lying?"

"No! why would I…" I laughed and she slapped me silly on the chest.

"Because you want me to like you!" I laughed again

"Art is important to me, unfortunately I haven't been able to paint since I moved to AT-40."

"None sense." She exclaimed getting up from the couch. "I will make sure you have things to paint, I'll call the maids."

"Hold on a sec," I grabbed on to her arms, "calm down, it's okay, I'm here to study your fathers work not-"

"Whose going to know?" she asked, "I like photography, if for some reason I couldn't express myself I wouldn't know what to do. I'd be dying." She called in the maids and requested a list of things.

"Now," she said when they had left, "we will venture to my art room."

"Alright," I agreed, following her through the halls of the darkened house, what time was it anyways?

"This is my room!" opening the door, she turned on the lights of a large room, filled with cameras, photographs or all shapes and sizes, botched paint projects, statues, a white sheet thrown on a far wall, she turned to me.

"Holy cow, you like a little of everything?"

"I like experimenting." She explained walking me through, as we were nearing the end I realized a common theme. Nudity, sex, and strange situations. I realized that many models in her art were friends, or even maids sometimes they'd be wearing strange outfits resembling animals, sometimes whips were show, leashes.

"I'm a fan of strange things," she said and sat down in a couch we neared at the end of the room, I sat next to her and breathed in, I had missed painting but I had thought it was stupid of me to be doing that when I was supposedly completing some sort of task. She was right though it was like dying; the inability to express myself.

"Will you pose for me?" she asked after a couple of moments of silence.

"No!" I shook my head, she frowned, seemingly not happy. "No offense I just have a personal thing about posing in front of camera's or video, past experiences." I told her.

"What do you mean?"

"I video taped some thing I shouldn't have a couple of years back, and it was everywhere."

"Isn't that a good thing?" she asked, "You are showing your art to the world." I laughed; I wouldn't really consider a two-hour video of threesome "Art." Although, now that I think of it the way I made those two… Shaking my head I stopped my thoughts.

"Not necessarily art," I said she was still confused.

"What was it? Can I see it?" laughing I clutched my stomach.

"Oh no!" I died, "you can't-" I was still laughing and she stood up her hands resting on her hips.

"Prince Trunks! It is not funny to laugh at a lady."

"I'm not laughing at you…" tears ran down my cheeks at how hard I laughed.

"Well I would like to at least, understand the joke."

"It was a sex video," I explained "the video was two hours of me naked with two women involved in some interesting positions."

"Was Lara one of them?"

"No! No. Just two girls I knew." She nodded.

"I don't understand how that isn't art." She sat down next to me, "Sex is art, and an expression of this animal we have inside of us. Muscles rippling, sweat dripping, bodies touching, rubbing, noises, screams, that is art too."

"Well not to my mother," I commented silently.

"It's a type of exclusive art, only some will be able to understand." She said, "I have some if you'd like to watch?" before I could answer she was up, and a video started to play as a hologram near us.

"You're in this?" I asked she nodded. The video opened in black, noises of pleasure heard in the background.

"I call it, "Talk Dirty To Me.""

The black disappeared, and the video started to show, Shea's naked body immediately caught my attention, and lets just say imagination definitely hit close to home.

* * *

**So that got a little weird at the end right? Ha.**

**Anyways please leave a comment! **

**Let me know if you like how the story is progressing. Which new characters are you interested in? What do you think about the new baby? Bra's reaction? What do you think about Neddo and Barillious, are they both jealous or one of them is more than the other. Once again I ask who do you like the most of the two? Who does Bra like the most (I swear she doesn't even know...)? And what's going on with Trunks and this Shea girl? **

**Comment! :)**


	17. Are We Getting Closer?

****HEY! So, originally this chapter was supposed to end differently, then I realized it was a huge chapter so I decided to divide it in two. Hopefully I'll be able to update the next one later tonight! ****

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

I had inspiration. Which surprisingly didn't come from Lara but Shea. Truth be told I felt a bit guilty that Shea was my current muse. I was engaged to Lara, my girlfriend going on to five years. Since the night I had met her she'd been my muse. Every time I sat down and painted it was her, it was her that I painted over and over.

And this wasn't cheating. I hadn't touched Shea in any way. And the "art" video she'd shown me, I mean, that was natural instinct in a man to be turned on; especially when two very attractive women went at it like… _that_. But yet some deep part of me kept thinking that I was doing something wrong.

This morning, I had woken up to various maids bringing in large boxes of items, realizing later that it was entire boxes of art supplies. Everything, Shea had requested the night before was brought up by the maids, in what I believed to be record timing.

So after giving in to the pleasures of picking up the brush I had unwound, completely let go of these emotions I was feeling, this confusion. And I started to paint Shea.

I remembered the phone I had looked at before I went to bed, Lara had called me ridiculous amounts last night. And to be honest her distrust was starting to piss me off. Did she really not trust me enough to believe I'd sleep with some girl I just met? (Even some girl as attractive as Shea.) I wasn't about to give up five years.

I guess I could give her the benefit of the doubt though, since I _had_ cheated before. Why couldn't she forget one mistake I made three years ago? One stupid carnal mistake, with a woman who was nothing to me, a mistake I had admitted to her. One that I regretted telling her about since I felt like after that she could never trust me completely.

At the time Lara and I had been dating for two years. She was out on some modeling gig in Paris; I was in New York for a business meeting. That night I had gone out with some old friends, they introduced me to a tall red haired woman. The minute we met she was on me like a mosquito. Touching every bit of skin on my body that she could. She flirted without shame, even after I told her I was in a relationship. Our drinking got out of hand. One thing led to another, and I ended up going home with her. After that it's fuzzy.

I woke up on the floor the next morning naked and confused, she was on my side resting her naked leg on mine. The bed was a mess, completely trashed, and from just looking at her I knew I hadn't controlled myself properly. She was bruised, and had large prints of hands on her hips. After analyzing the situation I looked through her apartment and found a couple of pain meds, which I gave to her when she woke up. She wasn't mad or scared, which I remember surprised me since she had a lot of pain down there, she just boasted about how she'd never been with someone who could last a long as me. While she was showering I had called my assistant, who'd stopped by and brought me new clothes and a printed out promissory contract, an old thing I used before I met Lara that said if she spoke to the media anything about me or the activity we'd done she could be sued under federal law. After I had gotten her to sign it I had left, never to see her again.

Although I wanted to keep it a secret, the guilt I felt about that night was killing me. So after Lara and I had gone back home, I sat her down and told her in detail what had happened, even going as far as showing her images of the woman, (which I had acquired from a friend for the purpose of this confession); stupidly thinking that by showing her she'd understand just how unimportant that night had been. She cried. Which threw me off guard because Lara didn't cry, I had seen very few tears in her eyes, and I knew that I had hurt her bad. And after she'd cried she yelled and she'd thrown her shoes at me, and she screamed out that she hated me and she kicked me out.

And I tried to talk to her for days and she wouldn't let me, sometimes I'd talk to her for ten minutes straight and she'd ignore me. Meanwhile I was falling apart. That night with the red head, I later realized was me trying to go back to my old ways. I loved Lara but I was scared I had never loved a woman before. And something in me, some stupid part in me thought that by allowing the old me to resurface I'd realize that I didn't really love her, that I'd realize she was just some attractive model I was fucking.

And it was a hard couple of weeks. A lot of anger surfaced in me. I had been stupid. I had ruined my future with the most wonderful woman I had EVER met.

So I had gone one night, (after weeks of not seeing her), to her apartment and poured my heart out through the door, and she'd opened the door and she'd let me in. I managed to convince her to give me another chance, and we made love that night, and she'd told me she loved me, which had been the first time she had said it, and I had simply held her, still scared to let her know my feelings.

I promised myself that I would never cheat again. I loved that woman and I didn't want to see her cry again. But there were moments, times when we'd fight because she'd be a little too protective. Moments when I couldn't be touched by an attractive woman because she'd immediately think I was imaging fucking her. And when we were on business trips she'd constantly called me, and she disliked it when I drank too much because, "I didn't think straight."

But it'd been three years! Three years were I hadn't even thought of sleeping with another woman. I was an admirer of beauty, I'll accept that, I liked to look at beautiful women but I'd never touch them, I already had the most beautiful one of them all.

Why was she so jealous of Shea? I had just met the girl; I wasn't going to give it all up for her. Why couldn't she see that I had made up my mind about her, and I was just too scared to let her know that yet?

I spent the entire day painting. Not bothering to leave the room or even go on the duties I had on this planet. Instead I concentrated on the inspiration I had.

Shea was the interruption that came in later that day.

"My my, and you didn't want me to get all that stuff for you."

"Thank you, you were right." I admitted.

"You are welcome, and-" she turned to look at my canvas, "is that me?" I felt a little rattled my painting was abstract, and it was completely mesmerizing how she could see it was her at all. I nodded confirming that it was indeed her, she smiled widely.

"It's amazing," she exclaimed examining it. "I cannot be that interesting though, to be your muse?"

"Oh trust me you're one of the most interesting woman I've ever met." The words slipped out, almost without a thought.

"That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me," she whispered. I looked at her, shocked to see that reaction in her, she then turned and walked closer to me bringing me into a hug. "Thank you," she said and then grabbed my face with her soft small hands, I stared into her beautiful eyes. Hers looked into mine and then down at my lips. Then from her hesitation, her frozen body, I knew what was coming. I could hear _her_ heart, _my_ heart pounding, and yet as she started to lean in I moved away making her kiss touch my cheek, and then I backed off. Her hands reluctantly let go and I stood at a distance from her. I wouldn't commit that mistake again.

"That was very sweet," she whispered with a soft smile before turning back to the painting, ignoring what had just _almost_ occurred. "When do you think it will be done?" she asked.

"I have no clue."

"Because there is a festival in a couple of days, and it'd be nice if you entered."

"Some kind of Art festival?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm entering a couple of my photographs. The cut off for entry is in two days."

"That would be interesting, well I'll let you know if I finish in time."

"You want to see some of photos I'm entering?" she asked.

"Sure," she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

We walked around the house until we reached her art room. "Let me show you," walking toward a covered piece she took the cover off revealing a photo of a man with a mask a very large erection sprouted out of him as he stood in front of a naked woman, the photo was black and white which made it that much more striking.

"Holy cow, that's awesome." I had spoken in English and she burrowed her eyebrows. "It's interesting," I told her in Saiyan, she smiled widely.

"I know."

And we talked for a while. I hadn't been joking when I said she was interesting. I wasn't an idiot I wasn't going to pretend she wasn't getting slowly imbedded in my mind. I knew this was dangerous territory, but I trusted my self-esteem, I trusted my will. I wouldn't cheat. Shea might interest me, she might spark weird things inside me but she wasn't Lara. She'd never be Lara. So I said good night and left before things got dangerous again.

* * *

**(Bulma's POV)**

Nausheen was beautiful. I'm not saying I was surprised I found most Saiyan women pretty but she wasn't _pretty_ she was strikingly _beautiful_. Her skin was a bronzed color; that was just a bit shiny and which contrasted perfectly with her bright green eyes. Her long brown hair seemed to curl perfectly down her back and she was curvy, with firm arms and legs, and a very thin waist.

She was a lovely woman, I realized, and when Vegeta had introduced her she hugged me and told me she was delighted to meet me. She then had kissed Vegeta's cheek and said something that I didn't catch on; only to realize that it was a "joke" from when they were just kids.

It was strange, seeing Vegeta this way. He wasn't tense, he wasn't frowning, he was just relaxed. And as she talked to him, he so naturally responded back to her questions and when I had inquired how they'd met she'd told me the story, which made Vegeta frown on some parts but not object that they weren't true.

"He was my personal prince charming but only when we were alone."

"Don't make me sound so soft, I was an asshole to you the majority of the time."

"Yes but I knew you cared about me. I bet he does the same thing to you right Bulma? I can call you Bulma right?" she asked smiling and placing a hand on mine.

"Yes of course, call me Bulma." She smiled back, and I saw Vegeta frown.

"You two are going to give me a headache," he grumbled before standing up, "I have to go. Before I forget, Nausheen join us for dinner at the palace tonight, bring your husband."

"Husband? I'm not married." She said scrunching her eyebrows.

"I- just, assumed," he said a bit ashamed that he'd assumed incorrectly.

"But it's alright, of course I'll come for dinner!" He left and Nausheen smiled at me. "You are so lucky," she said grabbing her tablet to start up the projector. "Vegeta is a wonderful person. Even under that rough persona, he's… really something."

"I know. I realized _that_ was when I started to fall in love with him."

"Join the club. I was a five year old that fell in love with her prince, when he just so happened to save her life, twice. But we all grow up, and we realize our childhood dreams wont really come true at least not all of them." She started showing me drawings and looked at me when she felt the strange my silence. "Vegeta is just my friend though," she said, "I'd never do anything to get in between that, I don't want you to think I would. Plus we're going to be friends and that'd really mess things up!" she passed me her hand which I grabbed and smiled and she smiled back. "Alright, let me show you want I have so far, and you let me know what you like and don't like. Don't be timid about what you don't like, it won't hurt my feelings."

**(Later That Day…)**

After the meeting with Nausheen, I went back to the lab. I needed to test myself and make sure I was okay and so was the baby. I didn't know what could happen to the baby with the Gene FR rushing through my body and brain, could it have damaging effects? That was the ultimate question.

I stocked away in Bra's space and took out a blood sample. After testing the blood as many ways as I knew how I decided to get another opinion, just to makes sure, to make sure I hadn't overlooked a hypothetical. So I called Yukino.

"Holy shit, these old blood cells are becoming new." Yukino said astonished as he looked at the cells in the microscope.

"Hypothetically how many years younger is this sampling we just saw."

"I mean by the rate it's moving, which isn't extremely quickly. I'd probably say, maybe ten years younger, and that's in four months, that's a rate is astronomical, but if we were to give a number-"

"No, I've already figured out the number. I just need you to help me with something. If we were to hypothetically test a living subject with this Gene, how long will this person keep getting younger?" he was quiet for a second taking in the question and thinking about it.

"It doesn't seem like it will be infinite," he stated looking back at the microscope, it seems like the particles aren't moving as quickly, for it to have changed ten years, that would have to mean, that every time the particles are getting slower, which is progressing into a deliberate stop. So I'd give it, another four months."

"That's what I analyzed as well. Now another question, if this hypothetical person whose been injected with the gene, is hypothetically pregnant, will the gene cause damage to the fetus?" his eyes widened.

"Ooh these questions are interesting," he said going back to being silent, he thought for a while, and then started to write furiously on a pad. "Possibly not." he inquired after a couple of minutes of silence. "The gene wouldn't have a way to reach into the fetus, therefore in through the feeding tube, however, the nutrients that the mother is receiving wouldn't be affected by the gene at least I have no idea why they would be. So I'd inquire that the fetus would have no problems, and in fact would be born to a much younger mother, the pregnancy, could indeed be easier as well, since the ovaries are probably still very slowly getting younger." he was silent and then looked up at me. "You know it'd be interesting if in the hypothetical you state the mother was pregnant only because of the ability of the gene. Let's say the subject is out of her birthing days, a couple injections of this gene and a few months later her body outwardly and internally is ready to conceive and birth a child. This gene is truly magnificent did you create it yourself?" he asked astonished. I shook my head.

"It is my father's creation, although I did modify the formula. After studying Saiyan genes, I realized that the ability to maintain grow old at a slower stage would be easier to do than my father's original idea to keep the body young for a couple of years only to revert to its old age quickly; Meaning that the subject injected with the gene would age after a couple of years to their true age.

"It's amazing really," he said. "You're a fucking genius. Excuse my language."

**(Later that day…)**

"You know it's not nice to make me wait." I told Vegeta as he walked into the private restaurant room.

"Sorry, I had an inconvenience." he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Seems roles have reversed, now it's you that is in constant meetings, and dealing with issues." he smiled.

"Seems like it."

"I have something to say." I said after food was served and we were alone.

"What?"

"It's about the-" I pointed to my belly and he nodded showing that he was on board.

"I need to tell you something about how this was even possible in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't find it odd that a fifty four year old woman from earth was still conceive a child, even after her doctor told her she was reaching her..."

"Of course I found it odd, I just figured you are extremely fertile. But now I take it that is not the case." he burrowed his eyebrows and I nodded.

"Don't be mad."

"Do not presume that will be my state." He answered back, and crossed his arms.

"Just promise me you'll hear me out then," after he hadn't answered I signed and continued, "do you remember about my father's project for the Gene FR the one that was able to make genes younger and."

"Yes, I remember it. _Why_?" from the tone of his voice I knew he was already suspicious.

"A couple of months back I found the research and started to work on it, realizing that it was almost done I modified the formula so that the age process would work similar to that of Saiyans I..."

"You tested yourself?" he asked, and I nodded.

"I used the formula a couple of months back, in my estimates, I've actually gotten younger, around ten years or so, only recently you've been able to see the changes on my externally because its main focus is internally, my organs should be as they ten years ago."

"I cannot believe you'd be so foolish as to test it on yourself!" He uncrossed his arms and pinched the brim of his nose. Grumbling something very low he looked up to meet my eyes. "Testing yourself. Why would that even be an option? Were you really that _desperate_ to look younger that you'd be willing to sacrifice your life for-" I stopped him mid rant. My face warmer than I felt only seconds ago.

"It's not easy having a husband who looks half your age!" I was a lot angrier than I thought, "back on earth no one thinks you're Trunks and Bra's father, they think your my latest boy toy. They call me a cougar, cradle robber, among other things, how do you think that makes me feel? You don't have any fine wrinkles Vegeta, none. Sure you've aged but not significantly, not like I have."

"So you play with your body in order to achieve youth again? Why doesn't this get through your thick skull! I. Don't. Care. I don't care what you look like, I don't care that you've aged, I don't care about the marks you have from giving birth, I don't care that you have gray hair, I don't care that your body isn't as firm as it once was. I just don't care about those things. You're _mine_ that's all that matters."

"I care. That matters too."

He was silent and then he stood up. "What about the child? Is it healthy?"

"I think so. I mean, hypothetically he shouldn't be affected by the gene. But I'd still have to see a doctor who can-"

"Talk to my mother, she probably has someone trustworthy you can go tested with."

"Alright."

And then he left.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**(Bra's POV)**

When Daddy had proposed the idea of Neddo Training me, I had not thought he'd be so intense. The minute I walked into the training room, he became another person like one of those intense trainers you pay to get you into shape, except he was worse. He was completely relentless in taking up the entire hour and half, and when I complained he'd make me train for another fifteen, so I learned very quickly not to complain.

I was surprised at how passionate he was with his moves and how methodical he was when he showed me a new move. He told me how important it was to get form right, and it was so reminiscent of the way daddy had explained it to me that I _almost_ rolled me eyes.

I wasn't a fan of training; even though I was half Saiyan and it was supposed to be "natural" it definitely wasn't for me. At least I didn't think of it that way. My passion lay on inventing and working out problems, not practicing form for forty-five minutes and then sparring for another forty-five.

I did enjoy his muscles though, and the way they rippled and flexed when we'd train. He was very attractive, and sexy, and the funny thing about it was he knew it. He knew he was attractive, and charming, and he was astonishing at exploiting those two things. When he'd catch my looking at his muscles he'd flex just a little bit more, or he'd simply wink and smile, which I'll admit I _really_ liked. I'd pretend I didn't notice when I caught him looking at me with _those_ eyes. I knew I was beautiful; I was the combination of two stunning individuals.

A strikingly hard tap on the shoulder threw me out of my memories, I was in the middle of a spar. Neddo, jumped around me, and grabbed me from behind, grabbing my arms in a lock. His lips were close to my ears.

"I know I'm dreamy and all-" he teased into my ear.

"Just thinking about my next move," I lied, twisting my arms and leaving his grip, later jumping and going for a front kick, which he evaded. He was very good at evading kicks. I frowned and tried to trip him, which he didn't fall for.

"Your form is wrong," he said realizing I was starting to get annoyed since I wasn't getting any hits.

"When isn't it?" I replied sarcastically and he stopped his movement. He was suddenly pensive.

"Sorry," he stated, "I was just receiving a message." He didn't tell me from whom and I didn't care to ask. "You need to get form right, it's why your not able to hit me, follow my lead."

"Form again?"

"Unfortunately, until you get it right." I frowned and started following his movements.

Once we were done with training, Neddo took me out to eat. Neddo had been having dinners at the palace every night, and I realized later that my father had invited him to do so. Tonight though he wanted to take me out so we went to a small restaurant where the owner gave us a seat away from everyone, even though there weren't any private rooms.

The food was very casual, nothing special but still very good, and we ate and chatted about things casually.

"Bra, I wanted to ask before I forget."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to meet my grandmother?"

"I would love to!" I replied smiling and he smiled back, a dashing smile.

"I could pick you up tomorrow morning before I go to the farm, and you can see a glimpse of what farm life is really like," he smiled as he spoke and there was a gleam in his eye that made me smile back. "She'll love you."

"Oh that would be perfect. What time should I be ready?" I asked

"Around 4:30ish." I almost spit out my food.

"4:30? That early?"

"Every farmer wakes up early. A lot of heavy work you know."

**(Later that day...)**

After having dinner with Neddo he took me home and I went to find Lara. She'd been a little down recently and I was concerned. I found her in her room with a huge stack of books.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked after she'd let me in and I sat on her bed. "Are you fighting with Trunks?" she shook her head and I sighed. "Oh come on, you totally have to be fighting I haven't seen you this depressed since…" I thought for a second. "Well I've never seen you this depressed."

"We aren't fighting I'm just worried."

"About what?" I asked concerned she looked like she knew something that was of the grave importance.

"A woman, Shea. She is the daughter of the man your brother is staying with. But every time I call they are together, doing some _activity_. She's an artist, and he keeps telling how interesting she is…"

"Are you worried Trunks will cheat?" I asked and she nodded slightly not making eye contact with me. "Oh come on my brother might be a total idiot but he's not that big of a jackass, he wouldn't dare."

"I thought so too. " she explained, "but remember three years ago, when your brother and I split up?"

"No?" I asked getting where she was going, "he cheated?"

"With some tall skinny red haired bitch."

"Oh wow I never would have thought."

"He confessed it to me, apparently he couldn't take the guilt. He showed me photos of the woman, as if that would help my predicament."

"But you forgave him?"

"Of course I did! I love your stupid brother, but I know he has a weakness for beautiful women. I can't help but feel… concerned that he's going to make another mistake."

"He's matured a lot Lara, I think you should trust him more."

"But he doesn't answer my calls? It's like he's ignoring me all of a sudden, I don't know what's gotten into him?"

"Oh." I said, "He's probably having one of those Trunks moments. Mom and I have talked about this before, "he feels so much pressure that he ignores responsibilities around him."

"Oh you call it a Trunk moment? I just call it him being an asshole." She breathed out when I laughed and signed. "Enough about me though, tell me how's the courting life going for ya?"

"Well we went out to eat tonight."

"I noticed since you didn't have dinner with us."

"And… he asked me if I wanted to meet his grandmother."

"That's so cute! Did you say yes?"

"Of course I did, I'd love to meet his grandmother. And he says he's picking me up at 4:30am."

"That early."

"She lives out in farm land."

"Yeah you told me."

**(Later that day...)**

It was almost four in the morning; Lara had fallen asleep on my bed. I lay there with my tablet, looking through old files. I had been so anxious that I hadn't been able to sleep for more than two hours; instead I had spent my time getting ready over and over. With help from Lara, of which I am eternally grateful, I picked out dark washed high waisted shorts and a vintage rolling stones white tee. My outfit went along with white converse high tops and my hair would be up in a pony. Makeup, well that was the classical "no makeup look" which Lara had given me tips on how to accomplish. And now I waited completely ready to be picked up.

I thought about my brother, which I hadn't heard of since he'd left two weeks and a half ago. Whatever the hell he was doing with his relationship with Lara I didn't accept it. He was still so confused about his life, and everything he was going to do, and it made no sense. He'd lived too long, dated too many women to be confused about Lara. Was it really that difficult to accept that you love someone and want to be with that person for life?

Something in me hoped I didn't go through what Trunks was. It was scary to house so many insecurities. I always thought that when I'd meet the one I would know. Unfortunately things didn't really work out that way.

It was a bit childish of me but the men I had dated were thanks to curiosity. I was curious of what it would be like to date the most popular boy in my class. Later I was curious of how it'd be to date a boy who was my friend. Then I was curious of how'd it be like to date a much older experience man. And even most recently I had been curious of how dating Barillious, a Saiyan, who not only shared similar interest to me but was the first Saiyan that wasn't a family member or pretty much that. That is why I had kissed him back that day in the lab, why I had been angry with daddy too. I was curious and rebellious. I found him attractive, and was curious at what it'd be like to date him but after he hadn't passed the test I had wanted to date him just because I couldn't.

But now... things with Neddo were different. I wasn't curious but instead pleased? I wasn't even sure if that was the word to describe it. In the past two weeks my interest had increased. He wanted to learn about me, I'd realized, and now I urged to learn about him. I found him attractive; I mean how could I not? He had muscles everywhere, and he was confident, and when we trained together, even though I'll admit at times it annoyed me how intense he was it also made me admire his passion. I might not ever understand the bewitching aspect of training but I understood passion, because that's exactly how I was with my inventions.

I signed as I realized that there was time left over. Why was I so excited about meeting his grandmother? I had never met the grandmothers of any of my previous dates. I wondered if this meant it was serious.

* * *

**Please let me know your beautiful comments! **


	18. The Mistakes We Made

**So, another chapter! YAY! **

**I do NOT Own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

True to his word he was there exactly at four thirty in the morning. He was dressed simple, and he commented on my tee when we were in the car, asking me what it meant. So I explained that it was an old band, and he asked me to sing one of the songs, which really embarrassed me because I had a horrible voice. Then I had to translate the lyrics for him and he questioned what satisfaction the writer meant, and I told him it was probably vague, meaning any type of satisfaction. And in this way before I knew it we had stopped in front of a house.

The house was more of a cottage. In the front a small flower garden, fill with all sorts of colors and smells. When we reached the front door he opened it without knocking and yelled, "Gramma, I'm here!" he placed down a bag he carried in an odd looking couch and walked toward a hallway which opened up to what looked like the kitchen.

"HOLD ON!" I heard a woman's voice scream from upstairs. Then a loud bang, and Neddo ran out of the room toward the upstairs. Then I heard screams, which almost made me rush upstairs to see if I could help, but I soon heard, Neddo groaning.

"Jeez gramma, what the heck was that for!"

"Didn't I tell you to hold on?"

"There was a racket I thought there was something wrong!"

"Mind your own business!" I heard her say.

Neddo was the first to walk into the room, followed by a tall woman with long black hair, which carried light graying strands in a braid. She carried a basket in her arms, and when she saw me, her dark brown eyes opened in surprise.

"You didn't tell me you'd be bringing a girl over?"

"This is Princess Bra," he replied.

"Ah, the girl you've been talking about for the past couple of weeks." Her eyes bore into mine, and she glazed me up and down, almost like studying me. "Nice to meet you princess, I'm Saleha, Neddo's grandmother."

"It's very nice to meet you," I smiled holding out my hand which she simply raised an eyebrow at and placed the basket on the counter.

"So, this is the girl you are courting?" Neddo nodded and his grandmother was quiet. I felt awkward, almost like she was judging me, or maybe she didn't approve.

"Well you got your mothers taste for strange hair." I didn't understand the comment but before I could ask she turned back and grabbed my chin. "You're the first girl he's brought to me," that surprised me and even made me smile at her. "That means you're important." Letting my chin go, she leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Whoever makes my Neddo happy, is alright with me." then she turned back to the basket.

"Neddo go teach the girl a bit about the farm, I have to do something." She looked back to the basket and Neddo's eyebrow raised.

"What's in there?"

"I said nothing, why are you so noisy! Now shoo shoo!" she pushed him out of the room and he grabbed me before stepping outside to the backyard.

"Sorry if she scares you," he commented as he walked down a dirt path that led to a gate.

"No, it's fine. So why did you scream?" I asked him giggling a bit.

"She hit me with a shoe, I didn't see it coming." I laughed and he turned back to look at me. "I'm starting to realize you like it when I get hurt." I laughed even more, knowing from his tone he was joking.

"It's just, such a big man, screaming like _that_." I smiled at him, and he turned to look at me and grabbed onto my wrists. His face got close to mine; I could feel his breathing hit me, but I couldn't stop staring at his light hazel eyes.

"Watch out princess, maybe I'll want some payback for your teasing."

"What kind of payback?" I played along, smiling widely.

"I don't know," he said, "maybe I'll demand a kiss" my breath caught when his eyes moved away from mine, and onto what I presumed was my lips, then a pause; a long drawn out pause. "Or maybe I wont'." He said, leaning away from me and letting my wrists go, I breathed out, noticing I had been keeping my breath at his pause.

He turned around and continued to walk I quickly rushed to him; trying to forget the moment we had just passed but my head couldn't stop thinking about it.

"This is the greenery," he explained as we passed a dark blue little cot. We continued walking until we reached another blue building, this time we walked in, and inside I immediately smelled the strong odor of what I presumed was shit.

"This is where we keep the wagyu." As we continued walking I realized there was small separated areas, of which all had one animal. The Wagyu was reminiscent of a cow? But more like it was a cow hippopotamus hybrid, and instead of it being a nude color it was dark green. "We have three of them. Their mammary teats produce a sweet substance, which can be used as an ingredient for almost any meal, or simply as a drink. We have to pull their teats to take out the juice, and then…"

"Ah so very similar to a cow," I stated walking closer to one. "Can I touch it?" I asked and he nodded, opening the door to let me in. I touched its warm head and it looked at me strangely.

Let's start with her." I watched him leave but return with a strange device that had a pump. "Just attached the device to the teat, and press this." He explained. "When it's done it will automatically turn off. I'll do the next one so we can be done faster." Nodding I watched him go and then turned to my task.

Strangely, even though I had never done such a thing with a cow, the machine was extremely easy to work, and I was soon done. I carried the machine out and Neddo was already on the third wagyu.

"Hey, just put it down right there, we have to pass it through a machine so it's fermented." I nodded and put it down where he'd said. Waiting until he was done i watched him take the liquid and pour it into another machine. "This one takes about an hour, so lets move on."

We moved to another task, which wasn't so pleasant, turns out the wagyu also needed to clean up their shit. He actually completed this task himself, telling me I didn't have to be part of it, even though I had protested.

We then moved out of the blue barn and onto a rosy one next to it, "this one has our Quilin." Walking in I was immediately astonished. They were UNICORNS! Holy shit!

"Oh my god, they are unicorns!" Since I had changed from Saiyan to English he looked at me confused but didn't doubt me. "I didn't know they really existed." I told him walking up to a purple one. "It's just- on my planet they are called unicorns and they are/were just fantastical beings, they were made up."

"Well they aren't" he stated walking before me. "The Quilin are native to this planet. And they are usually friendly, we can ride them too, and they are very easily trained."

I looked at the purple one and raised my hand to touch its face. She immediately rolled her head, trying to get my hand away.

"It's okay girl, this lady's with me." Neddo said behind me, he walked up and placed a hand on her head, above mine. "There, there." he said petting her head and she calmed down. "This one's Lily," he told me, "she's my favorite, right girl." Purring the unicorn moved her head; Neddo just smiled and rubbed her hair. "Let me get your food."

Once he'd mentioned food the other unicorns started to make a purring noise. "Alright guys, just be patient!" I heard him say, but the unicorns captivated me. There were three of them. The purple one named Lily, another light blue one, and a sparkling rosy one.

Neddo walked out with a huge bag and started filling large buckets of different colors. Then he opened the doors to let the unicorns out and one by one they went to a specific location. "They are very easily trained." He commented, "So we trained them to remember which one is their bowl." I nodded as I watched. "Now we clean their stalls."

"Let me help this time." I begged and he nodded passing me the cleaning supplies I'd be using. I'll admit that I wasn't very excited when I got excrement on my _white_ shoes but I was happy to help.

"Oh boy, you got your shoes, dirty." Nodded and he turned to grab a hose. "Stand over there I'll hose you off."

"Don't get me wet, just aim at my feet."

"Why would I get you wet?" he seemed genuinely surprised and I smiled. I guess he wasn't thinking that.

True to his word he didn't get me wet, he just washed my shoes off. We left the unicorns back in their stalls and he promised we could ride them sometime but it was starting to get late and we still had to feed the Tori.

So we headed back this time and we stopped at a large black box which he opened and grabbed a seed like substance. "Grab some and thrown it in the grass right there," he pointed and I nodded, I threw the seed like he was doing, and then I heard him making a weird cackling noise, I was expecting a chicken like thing to come up and not a very small furry velociraptor looking animal. They ignored us and simply ate the seed that was at the floor.

Turning back to me Neddo smiled. "Alright we're done, but grandma is probably finishing breakfast." We turned back to the house and he told me to take off my shoes, which I did since they were wet, and he did too because his were muddy.

The house kitchen delicious and his grandmother was standing in front of a stove making something.

"Take a seat you two I'm not done here yet." So we sat down at the small table in the small kitchen.

"You liked the Quilin." I nodded smiling

"They are sweet animals," his grandmother replied. "But careful with Befro, the pink one, he can be aggressive."

"Oh yeah, that little bastard, threw me off the first time I rode him." Neddo exclaimed.

"Bit me the first time I touched him." His grandmother stated, "He was a gift for your mother." She whispered, "Not like she cares about the farm."

"You know it's not that way gramma," Neddo's voice turned soft, and he stood up and kissed the top of her head. He whispered something that I couldn't make out and then he turned back and sat back down and his grandmother turned around with a huge pot in her hands. She divided it in three and I stared at the portion on my plate it looked like goo, and even though it smelled delicious it did NOT look appetizing. Even though that was the case, I still took my utensil and grabbed a bit and brought the goo into my mouth. It was horrible, the taste of it barely getting down before an overwhelming desire to throw up come on to me. I rushed out of the room, to outside, barely getting there I threw up what had managed to get down and what I had for dinner the day before.

I hadn't registered that Neddo was holding on to my hair until the shaking had stopped and I managed to stand up straight again.

"Are you alright?" shaking my head I closed my eyes briefly.

"I'm not feeling too well." I told him and he nodded as if understanding.

"What's going on?" his grandmother shrieked from the door. "She doesn't like my cooking eh?"

"It's not your cooking ma, maybe she's got a virus or something."

"Maybe…" I responded. "Can I use your restroom?" he nodded and led me inside the house and onto the second floor where a small yet very clean bathroom resided. I washed my face and gargled various handfuls of water to get the taste of vomit out of my mouth.

"Don't tell me you got the girl pregnant!" I heard Neddo's grandmother say, not too silently downstairs.

"Of course not!" Neddo responded in an appalled voice, which made me smile. "I'm a gentleman."

"You better be!" his grandmother said, and then I heard a loud slap.

"Owww, what was that for?"

"You didn't tell me you were having a girl over!"

"I thought a surprise might be nice."

"Well I was surprised but look at this place! It's a mess, and the princess is here, what will she tell her parents?"

"The house isn't a mess gramma."

"It isn't to you!" I smiled again and got ready to leave the bathroom. Realizing that my feet were dirty from running out side with out shoes to throw on I decided to clean them up in the tub before walking out again.

"Hey, you okay in there? Are you taking a bath?"

"No, come in!" he opened the door, "I'm just cleaning my feet they were all dirty…" Once he realized I wasn't really taking a bath he stood at the doorway.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I think so, I'm not sure why-that happened."

He nodded and passed me a small towel so that I could dry off.

"We should probably finish up here and leave soon, it's almost six thirty and we'll be late if we don't leave before then."

"Oh okay." I followed him downstairs and his grandmother passed me a warm cup of something.

"Drink this, you're probably allergic to thera."

"Thank you, I am so sorry about that." She shook her head and just sat down and continued eating. I sat down in my spot again and Neddo in his. The tea was delicious and true to her word it made me stop feeling slickly.

"So that's called thera?" I asked, Neddo nodded.

"It's a classic Saiyan dish." His grandmother said. "My favorite breakfast food."

"I'm very sorry if I offended your dish…"

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, you're probably just allergic to it or something. You're a half breed right?"

"Gramma!"

"It's a legitimate question. You are too, so it's not like a give a damn if she is or isn't. I'm just trying to draw out a conclusion."

"It's okay Neddo," I told him holding his hand from across the table, "and yes, I am a half breed."

"Maybe your non Saiyan half has some weird reaction to thera, which is why you threw up."

"Yes, I've never had anything like that." I continued drinking my tea, and once I was done, and so where they, Neddo started saying goodbye.

"I love you gramma, I'll see ya tomorrow. Tell Lily I'll come a bit earlier to I can take her out for a ride."

"You know she loves ya, so she'll get really excited when I tell her." She replied before Neddo kissed his gramma on the top of her head and she turned to me.

"Nice meeting you Saleha." This time I went in for a hug and she surprisingly hugged me back. "I'm so sorry again about the-"

"Don't worry about it girl." She patted my back slightly and smiled. "Now get going." Suddenly I realized I didn't have my shoes but Neddo in all his mighty glory had then in his hand. I flew out opening his car door and sitting down before he was in.

"Your grandmother is lovely."

"She is the best. A bit angry, and rude but that's the way she is."

"She was nice," I told him, "I liked her."

"I think she liked you too, but to be honest with her you never know."

"Oh no…" I said genuinely sad, "so there's still a possibility she didn't like me."

"I'll only know for sure tomorrow, when she tells me."

"Promise me you'll tell me exactly what she says." He looked at me momentarily before looking back to the road. "Even if it's harsh."

"Alright if that's what you want." He gave in.

He teased me a bit about the shit on my shoes, and about how I'd been so excited about the unicorns of which he promised he'd let me ride next time I came with him. And we discussed things, he always asked me how my project was going, and it never felt forced, he wasn't asking to move the conversation on, he actually cared? Later I asked him about his job and he confessed that there were some things grandmother had given to Barillious and not to him even though they were his duties. And that now that my father was here, and that Barillious was out doing his own thing, he finally was in charge of those things. So we talked, and it seemed every time I met something new about him. Once he parked in front of the palace gate he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Have you forgotten your punishment?" I paused momentarily not knowing what he was talking about. "Remember?" I stared at his eyes and saw the sparkle in them, yes, back at the farm for teasing him.

"Alright what's my _punishment_" I slithered out, a wide grin on my face.

"Kiss me." he sat back, waiting and I had known this would be it, and I was excited. I moved in, letting my hands rest on his chest, using my legs to raise myself in order to get my lips close to his. I hesitated momentary when I felt the strong odor of him that I hadn't felt before. He smelled so good; like the smell of freshly cut wood. I raised my hand, grabbing his chin and pulling it down. I allowed my lips to rest on his I kissed him, pushing my lips deeply, moving my face to desperately get in between those lips, and he did nothing. I conquered very quickly that when he had said, "kiss me," he hadn't said he'd be involved; this was just a solo act, as boring as that was. So I grabbed at his bottom lip slightly with my teeth, once in my mouth I sucked very softly, hearing him growl I leaned back to look at him and catch his eyes, only to realize they were closed. Smiling I leaned in once again and pecked his lips my tongue slipping out and passing over his as if testing the territory. And then I leaned back, sitting back completely and stared at him, to see his reaction.

"But next time," I said before getting out of the car, "you have to play too." And I left him, waving absentmindedly and going inside the palace.

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

Was it dangerous territory the one I was currently playing with? I asked myself, as I got ready to attend the art festival. I had learned a bit about Shea in the past couple of days. We had shared a lot of things, things that sometimes seemed hard to talk about with Lara. I new that whatever it was, I didn't plan on making more than just a friend of Shea.

So I had finished my artwork, and currently Shea and I were on our way to the art show both of us dressed rather elegantly. She was very excited and kept talking about it so I had no Idea what my reaction would be like.

My first reaction was thanks to the strange bowl music that was coming from the room. There were many Saiyans, half breeds, and aliens gathered in a room. Most of the wearing interesting colorful attire, and had their hair long that was braided. On the colorful walls artwork. Masks, statues, paintings, drawings, photographs, even a small device that showed a movie someone had made in black and white.

"Let's go over here," Shea said pulling me toward the left side of the room, where she stopped to show me her various pieces framed and up on a wall. "Yours is over here," she stopped and then pointed, I found it immediately the minimalistic painting imbedded with color stuck out. "It's amazing," she said grabbing on to my hand and allowing her face to rest on my shoulder.

"I've never displayed my art before," I let her know and she backed off opening her mouth in awe.

"You lie!" slapping me with her hand.

"Nah, definitely not lying." Letting myself look over the room I noticed too curious faces looking at me. "You really need to show me your other works, if this is amazing imagine what the others are like. I'm still honored to be your current muse," she backed off and waved over to someone. "Hey, this is my friend Def, he's a videographer."

"Nice to meet you," I said, passing him my arm which he stared strangely.

"Nice to meet you too, Shea tells me you're a Painter, Like your grandfather I presume?"

"He's more of a modernist I think," Shea proclaimed pointing to my painting. Def turned to look at the painting and analyzed it. "Interesting, the way you work with the brush is rather interesting I've never seen a style like it."

"And I'm the muse!"

"You?" Def asked interested, "not quite sure how you see it but if you say so."

"In the corner, the large dot right there, it's my birthmark. Right Trunks?" I nodded and she smiled triumph. It still surprised me how she could read my painting so well.

"Ah yes, I suppose that _is_ you."

And the night went by in this manner. Shea knew every single person in that gathering, and we all analyzed each other's paintings. I enjoyed myself in a different way one which I had never experienced before. Everyone was very analytical and gave great feedback even if they didn't like it. Most of them were very moving, and Shea, who was with me the majority of the night.

Finally we went back to her house and I followed her to her room, ready to leave her there and go back to mine.

"Hey I have a question for you." She asked as we reached her door, "Have you ever tried EL?"

"No!"

She paused momentarily, "It's not as bad as it sounds, it's rather uplifting, and everything just makes more sense. Especially when you analyze art, do you really think all those people were able to look at art and talk about it for that long without some sort of substance?"

"They were all high?"

"The great majority."

"What about you?"

"Remember when I went to the restroom?" I nodded realizing what she implied, "It really is an experience. You should try it."

"I don't know, it's not really my thing..."

"Don't call it "not your thing" until you try it. The first time I did, I was about fifteen or so, and it really changed my life, I learned a lot about art thanks to it."

"And it's not addicting?"

"Not as much as anything else." We reached her door and she leaned back and opened it, "Come have a bit with me." I looked at her and frowned.

"I don't know."

"Come on! Just a little, and it'll just be between you and me, if you don't like it than I'll never mention it again." I paused, thinking about the Irony; here I was being asked to try EL when I was here to investigate how it was trafficked in the first place. Maybe this would help me reach some sort of conclusion; maybe, getting in with the drug could help me finish this investigation.

"Alright but what goes on in that rooms doesn't leave that room." She nodded and pulled me into her room, smiling and running off to another room. Her room was a bright neon, on the walls many photographs and other images of things. On the floor colorful rugs and various futons and sofas of different sizes and colors. Her bed, off to a right was a bright pink and it sparkled.

She came back after a couple of minutes, after having changed from her previous attire to black plain leggings and a simple top. In her hands was a black box, which she placed on a nearby table and picked up a futon to sit. "Come here," she said waiving me and I sat on the floor next to her.

I was a bit anxious. On earth, although alcohol had some effect on me and it had to be a hell of a lot, drugs weren't really that effective and even though I had tried a lot of drugs during my crazy years, they'd never had any real effects on me. So I'll admit that I was intrigued. What could it feel like to get high? Apparently, I was about to find out.

I watched Shea take out a strange looking device and from the bottom of her tube a small test tube with a small pink looking liquid. She took the top off of the test tube and opened the device letting the test tub inside and then closing it off with a click. She stared at me.

"Give me your arm." I did, and watched as she raised my shirtsleeve. She grabbed the device and lifted it up to my forearm. "It's going to sting at first but then it'll be fine," and before she finished she'd pressed a bright red button on top of the device and I felt a small needle puncture me and then I felt a rush I hadn't felt before.

I felt my cells, I felt the air, and the sting on my wrist became nullified by the intensity that was everything else. My entire body was tingling. I found myself raising my hands feeling the air, the gravity. Looking around colors became more intense. Everything started to have meaning. I heard Shea speak. She had shot herself too.

I could literally see the colors in the air, around me was like rainbows, and I longed to reach for them. Raising my hand I tried to, suddenly mystified by the effect of moving at all, I felt completely weightless but at the same time, tingling at the feeling of movement. I watched her do the same she'd done to me, and the push me back. I landed on the floor looking up at the sky, I closed my eyes allowing the noises; of my own breathing, my own heartbeat take over. I felt Shea stand up but I kept my eyes closed.

When I heard the sound of music I opened my eyes. It was similar to the sounds leaving the art room but now it just made _sense_. I sat up watching Shea slowly move to the sounds of music. I watched her move, her captivating movements the colors that surrounded her when she moved her hips. I stood up and walked toward her.

"Dance with me." She said moving her hand toward mine; I picked it up, moving as she did. Yes this made sense, everything made sense. Never had I experienced such feeling as I had in that moment. Never had I felt the music in the air, on my hips, in my arms.

I finally understood everything. I understood the music, the air, my body, I understood my feelings, I just understood.

* * *

**(Neddo's POV)**

I was on the floor. He had hit me so hard, that I was having difficulty breathing. Spitting out blood I stood up reluctant to stay on my hands and knees, even if it did hurt. His reaction to mine was simply analyzing, and I knew this had to do with him trying to completely evaluate me for the sake of his daughter.

"You need to be placed in a healing chamber." He said, and I shook my head.

"We aren't done." I managed to let out, realizing that I was in much worse condition then I felt.

"No. You are badly injured, my hit might have caused serious damaged to your Trachea if you don't get inside a healing chamber you can die." He came up to me, grabbing my arm to help me out of the room. "You're getting faster," he stated, "I'm impressed by you boy, you really are a great warrior."

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't speak it will make it worse." Without words we continued on our journey, which to me, seemed much longer than it really was, I was slowly getting dizzy, and I felt about ready to pass out. And before I knew it I was.

"How are you?" the King asked as I walked out of the healing chamber, unscathed.

"I'm fine," I said, my throat felt sore and my voice sounded scratchy but I was fine I could breathe fine.

"Get dressed and come with me, we need to talk." I nodded walking out with him, it seemed that I hadn't been in the chamber that long.

Once I was outside I followed him out of the training grounds and onto the city street. People around us stared but no one dared bother us, we were surrounded by bodyguards.

"Bra, tells me your grandmother lives out in farmland."

"Yes sir."

"How many acres?"

"50 sir, though we don't really use the majority of the acres."

"She was also telling me you have some peculiar animal she didn't think existed."

"Oh yes, the Quilin."

"Yes, she spoke marvelous things about them."

He was silent for a while until we reached the council building and we went into his office. "The queen is with child." was the first thing he said once the door was locked, "and the only ones that know this information are my mother, Bra, Lara, and now you. I suppose however that Lara has told trunks, and that my mother might tell Barillious or Tarble. But that is irrelevant. Why I tell you is because I need you to find out who is the snitch. I have been analyzing every member of the palace staff, and I have come to the conclusion that someone in the staff is snitching every bit of gossip they hear about my family. Now, I suppose that a snitch will inform Ireks the last juicy bit of information as soon as they can. You have become a trustworthy friend, don't get me wrong, I don't trust you completely but you have proved to be worthy of at least _some_ of my trust. So your task is to find the snitch or snitches."

"Of course sir," I nodded.

"No one else must know of the queens pregnancy, so this is a task only you must complete." I nodded. "And I need you to assign four trusty men to guard the queen."

"Count it as done sir." He nodded.

"My daughter likes you." he stated out of the blue, "you hurt her, you will know what _real_ pain is."

"Yes sir," I stated nodding and letting my eyes drop to the floor.

"I've been reading up on your life." He said, glancing down at a file on his desk. "Your father is the last of his kind, a Fyptonian."

"Yes sir."

"I was on that mission that destroyed your fathers planet. Not that I had any choice in the matter I was there completing orders. But I would still like to talk to your father, if he'd meet me."

I nodded, "I will let him know you would like to meet with him."

"Your fathers survival is surprising. Then again, the Saiyans survival is surprising too. The Fyptonians are a warrior race as we were."

"My father is not a warrior." I told him, "He's more of an intellectual."

"Yes, I read up on him too. A professor and a Judge. Still, I remember the Fyptonians gave up a tremendous fight. They had the ability to camouflage. It's surprising that you cannot."

"If my brother trained he could probably recreate that ability. Unfortunately I don't have the Saiyan tail from my mother's side nor my father's camouflage ability. My father has never been able to skillfully master the camouflage, I think it's because he was never trained properly on how to do it."

"It might be similar to the Saiyan ability to evolve. You don't look at all like a Fyptonian. If you had your tail I'd think you were a full blooded Saiyan."

"Except for my eyes," I countered back, "It is probably the only Fyptonian trait I have." He agreed and stayed silent. "My younger brother is the one that looks the most like my father, he's got the pink hair, and hazel eyes, and one of my older sisters has the pink hair."

"Funny how gene's work. My children don't look anything like me, they don't have a tail but Trunks has been able to reach more evolutions than I had at his age, and Bra probably can if she continues her training." He stopped talking momentarily and then looked up at me, "How's she treating you?"

I laughed. "Well she showed up late the first day, I think she was testing me to see if I'd let it pass."

He laughed, "Sounds like her, such a Bra thing to do."

"She's stubborn, doesn't like to practice her form which comes back to bite her," I chuckled slightly, "but she's got spirit. And she managed to hit me pretty hard the other day."

"Oh she'd play with me when I started to teach her, and she'd wanted to see if she could get me to cut training in half, or by at least a couple of minutes. But I never would, I understand the importance of training, especially when you're the daughter of a Vegeta. With everything I've done and-" he stopped and suddenly he had his hand on his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking to him ready to aid him in case something bad had happened. Instead he rushed out of the room, through the window, and left, a simple word leaving his mouth.

"Bra."

I followed him. He flew toward the lab, and he stopped once he'd reached Bra's private lab area. There was a loud robotic noise, screeching "warning."

I felt Bra's Ki and found her, she was on the floor, which immediately made my heart stopped beating, her body was convulsing, and I instinctively went to pick her up but was intervened by the King who kneeled before me and picked her up, he wasn't saying anything. I stood there, frozen I couldn't hear her heart. "The device. Turn it off!" His voice roared and I unfroze looking around for the device making the noise. Flying toward it I looked at it, not finding the button to turn it off I immediately unplugged all the cords that were attached to it. The noise stopped and I turned to look at Bra, who'd stopped convulsing but still was unconscious.

"Take me to the nearest hospital." the king demanded standing with Bra in his arms. I nodded and flew out, feeling him at my heels. I took him to the general Main Hospital walking in and holding the door for him to walk in with Bra. "WE NEED A DOCTOR!" I screamed out watching as everyone in there shook at my voice. One lady recognized us, leading the King with Bra into another room.

"What's the issue, what happened?"

"She's not breathing, her heart stopped...I'm not sure." He stumbled to explain and placed Bra down on an examining table.

The lady pressed a button and a noise turned on, very quickly more than eight other people were in the room, a huge device behind them. "Sir, you need to leave, we need room." They pushed me out; inevitably, I stood outside, my heart racing so fast I felt dizzy.

I heard the noise of a machine, then counting, and then a loud noise, counting again and once again the loud noise.

A lady had pushed the King out of the room "I'm sorry your majesty please allow us to work, we are doing everything we can," and the door was closed. He stood there motionless staring at the door, his hands closed tightly. Another noise boomed from the other room, and a awkward pause, no more counting no more anything, just a pause, just silence.

* * *

**Intense, right?**

**What do you think is going to happen to Bra? What happened to Bra? **

**And what do you think about Trunks new experience? **

**Keep those comments coming! I love to read them. And THANK YOU so much for reading. :)**


	19. Ask For Forgiveness Not Permission

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z. **

**Enjoy. Another long chapter. **

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

I was finally free, and now I just understood. EL helped me understand. After last night, Shea and I had stayed up talking, having such deep philosophical conversations that neither of us could go to sleep. A couple of hours in we'd had more EL since its effects were rubbing off.

Currently I was showering, since I'd be leaving with Sandro. I was still high. The water tingled at me, it felt so surreal that I wondered for a couple of minutes how I'd even manage to concentrate on whatever Sandro was saying when I was in this state.

I got dressed and looked at my phone, surprised not to find a missing call from Lara, I sat down momentarily and called her. EL had cleared up my mind, I knew what I wanted now, I would stop being stupid.

"Hi," she answered.

"Hey, listen Lara, I've been acting really stupid recently." There was silence and then a sigh. "I know you're probably angry that I wasn't picking up your calls but I was having a moment, and I've- well I've reached enlightenment."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just- I get it now Lara. Listen I have to go but we'll talk later, I have something important to tell you."

"Trunks before you go!" She said but I had already hung up, I'd call her later and she'd tell me whatever it was.

I had decided that I'd finally stop running and marry Lara. When I got back to AT-40, we'd announce our engagement and we'd marry. That was the plan that's what I'd do.

* * *

**(Vegeta's POV)**

Just silence. And then, like a small little spark of light, her Ki, I felt it, and I tried to reach to her mind, only to find she wasn't awake. I breathed out the tight breath I had kept in and then I relaxed my hands.

The door opened and the lady who'd kicked me out walked out a smile on her lips. "We stabilized her sir, I'm not sure why but we think she was having a cardiac arrest. We will do further research on her to see why this happened but if you like you can go in," as she spoke the various people who'd been in the room walked out, taking the device with them. I simply nodded and walked in.

During the time Bra had been in there they'd attached all sorts of things to her, her heart beat slowly and I stared at her feeling only Neddo's Ki who walked in behind me.

I held on to her hand, a bit warmer than that cold hand I'd touched only a little while ago. Then I felt Bulma and my mother walking in exasperated.

"Kami! Vegeta what happened? We were a couple of floors up and..." Bulma said exasperated.

"She tested the machine on herself." I replied nonchalantly even though it was far from what I felt. "The damn teleporting machine, she tested it on herself."

Bulma's gasp and my mother's whisper praying to the moon God made me let go of Bra's hand. First Bulma and now Bra, did they NOT understand the meaning of mortality? They just played with it, like it was some sort of game. Sure, on earth sometimes it seemed like a game, those damn dragon balls made things different. But life wasn't something to play with. I grew up learning this the hard way when I saw Frieza Kill man after man. When he forced _me_ to kill men.

Now that I knew she was all right, I needed to breathe. So I opened the window of the room and I took off. 'Take care of her while I'm gone,' I left a message in Neddo's mind before I was too far away.

* * *

**(Neddo's POV)**

'Now and forever, I will always take care of her.' was my response to the king as he left. My eyes continued staring at Bra, her breathing was low, her heartbeat only now finally taking a normal pace.

I had never felt that scared about anything. What did that even mean? I breathed out deeply and I turned to look at the Late Queen and Queen. Queen Bulma cried, while the late queen just held on to her.

"Neddo, did they say what happened exactly?" Late Queen Elianna asked.

"Cardiac arrest." I told them. She nodded and Queen Bulma let go of Elianna and bent down to look at her daughter.

"The machine was "going" to work," she said silently, "but she didn't go into account that her body would think it was some weird attack that, it'd have this kind of reaction."

"She'll be fine soon," Elianna said, "her heart is back to normal pace, and her breathing is getting there. She'll wake up soon." Bulma reached out and caressed her daughter's hair softly, moving away from her face.

"Why do you have to be so much like me?" she whispered.

"Where did Vegeta go?" Elianna asked me and I shook my head.

"I don't know. He simply told me to guard Bra." She nodded silently and looked at Bulma.

"Bulma, lets go to your appointment, once we get out Bra will probably have woken up." She nodded and moved back cleaning her tears with her fingers. "Neddo, do your duties."

"Yes, ma'am."

I watched them leave, and I grabbed a seat and sat down. I wasn't sure how long I'd been there sitting, thinking. But I kept thinking of that moment; when I couldn't hear her heartbeat, the one that now I kept checking up on every five minutes.

How could she test the damn teleporter machine on herself! The thought of it made me angry. How could she be so reckless so… so… I couldn't even complete the thought as I felt her breathing hitch and I immediately stood up to see what was wrong. She started coughing, and her eyes slowly opened. She was trying to sit up and I helped her.

She looked confused, probably didn't know where she was.

"You're in the hospital." Scrunching her eyebrows she looked around the room and then at the various tubes attached to her body.

"What-" she started to realize she needed to cough again, I looked and passed her a tissue. "Thanks." Then she was silent momentarily. "I was testing the machine." She said to herself, her eyes went wide and I nodded her hand flew to her heart.

"The doctors think you had a cardiac arrest. But your heart stopped beating, in truth you died at least for a couple of seconds."

"Holy shit." She exclaimed. "I'm starting to remember." She said, "I was testing the machine. And I decided then I decided to test it on myself, so I attached the…" I stopped her. I was angry with her, and yet so relieved that out of release I leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were surprisingly cold, and I allowed mine to rest smacking against hers forcibly and then just staying there, breathing out roughly as I tried to control my breathing. And we stayed this way for a while until she backed up slightly whispering, "I'm okay." I nodded and moved away form her, no longer resting myself on her. I saw that there was a smile on her lips but I couldn't form one on my own. I was still angry.

"My father!" she said looking around, "I called him before passing out, did he find me?" I nodded.

"You're father heard you, and found you, I was with him." I explained.

"Oh. Why isn't he here?"

"He left almost an hour ago. But he assigned me to care for you."

"Oh."

"Oh my god, Bra!" Queen Bulma's voice broke the room's silence. She ran toward bra and then took her in a tight hug. "Young lady!" she said getting out of the hug. "Why did you test that machine on yourself? Do you want to die? Do you know how scared I was, and your father for that matter!"

"Where is daddy?" she asked.

"He left once you were stable. He's very upset Bra, you're going to have to apologize to your father, and to everyone here for that scare you gave us."

"I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't think it'd go like that."

"Of course not honey."

"How are you feeling now Bra?" Elianna asked.

"Better, I actually think I can leave today, I just feel a little dizzy but that might be this," she said pointing to a tube attached to her forearm.

"Oh no we are going to wait until we hear what the doctor tells us, all right?" she nodded.

* * *

**(Bulma's POV)**

Bra was let out later that same day. Since Saiyans recuperate so much faster than humans she was pretty much all well by that night. As for Vegeta well I hadn't seen him since he'd left the hospital. I knew where he was, so after I had left Bra at the palace with Elianna and Lara's company I had taken out my jet and flown out to see him.

It was surprising when I found everything in the house perfectly in place. I thought he would have lashed out at the objects at of pure anger but he simply sat on the living sofa silently, a drink in his hand.

"She's home now, she's fine." Silence. "She's very sorry Vegeta, she wants to see you and apologize."

"I just don't get it." his rough voice drew my silence. "Why you two play with life. It's not a fucking game."

"I know you were scared Vegeta but-"

"No. Shut up." He took a sip of his drink and swirled the ice cubs in his glass. "I heard her, when she called to me Bulma, she screamed out, and when I found her, her DAMN HEART WASN'T BEATING!" he screamed. Standing up and frantically moving a hand over his hair he slowly breathed in and out. "I thought she was dead! I thought I'd never hear her again, that-" I approached him giving him a deep hug. He stood there allowing me to hug him but not hugging me back.

"Damn you women for making me feel like this." He grumbled, "first you, and now her, when will you stop torturing me?"

"Vegeta neither of us wanted to harm you. Bra didn't think her machine would have such an effect."

"You two are so damn confident of those inventions that you believe that they will always go well."

"I'm okay Vegeta, the baby is perfect." I looked at him trying to reach his eyes, which he evaded. "Hey everything is going to be okay, we are going to be okay." I leaned back down and let my face rest on his chest. "I'm sorry. About being careless."

He backed off shaking his head furiously. "I've never felt so conflicted before, Bulma." He sounded sincere and I waited for him to continue a bit worried at where this could be going. "I want to kill Ireks." Suddenly his tone shifted roughly and I realized although he was pained about Bra's and my recklessness he was being tormented by something else. "My instinct, everything I've ever been taught is telling me to tear his heart out of his chest and watch him die."

"What's stopping you?" I asked more for interest.

"This is bigger than me. It'd be stupid to do that, reckless really. If I kill him then another will take his place. This man is just more than a nuisance to my family and me. He is one of the bases of destruction for my people; drug trafficking, murder, prostitution, contraband, I've found connections to every illegal thing on AT-40. If I were to simply kill him that wouldn't do us any good."

"So you plan on hitting him in his business."

"Exactly. And I've already started. Once I've rattled everything he's got he'll try to retaliate. I need to cut him off from the power, and then bring him to justice, and even though this is the correct way to do things… it's hard for me to accept it."

"You are going against your instinct to simply kill for the benefit of the greater good."

"I will kill him eventually. Once this is all over but I first need to humiliate him. Take everything from him, take away his money, his power, and his name, and then I'll kill him. But it's hard to do that." He passed his hand over his hair again. "I just – want him dead."

"Vegeta, you said it yourself, he will die. But you are doing the right thing; think about all the benefits of waiting. The dishonor you can cause him. Stop thinking about killing him and instead about humiliating him."

"Drive safe Bulma, I need to be alone for a while." And I watched him take off into the air and leave me there alone.

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

I hadn't seen daddy yet since he hadn't come home. As for at the moment I had two "bodyguards" in the lab with me, whose orders were to watch and report my every move. As much as the situation annoyed me I couldn't say a thing about it, after what had happened.

I had learned last night that grandmother was a scolder. And oh boy did she give me a speech. Lara too but I had expected it, she'd become like a sister to me. And well Trunks had called me, and he'd talked to me about the "importance of life." I was still a bit confused about what he meant but I was glad he didn't scold me because I had already had enough of that.

I was scared. Daddy was probably really angry with me, and I deserved it. Mom had told me daddy had held me when my heart had no beat, when I was pretty much dead. I never meant it to go this far. I never meant to hurt my daddy.

Letting go of the machine that I was working on I glanced up to see bodyguard number one staring at me intently. I breathed out; I guess this will be my day.

Later that day, I was getting ready to train with Neddo. He was in the room as usual and I started to get ready to fight.

"We should postpone the fight, you're still weak."

"I feel fine." I told him, watching as he moved a training robot out of the way and into a room. I suddenly remembered the kiss at the hospital; it'd been very unexpected and I had enjoyed it a LOT.

"Your heart rate is not completely normal." He said once he'd walked out of the room and finally looked at me.

"How can you tell?"

"I've been reading your heartbeats since you walked in," was his answer. Did he usually read my heartbeats?

"Well I feel fine. Lets train." He was silent for a while considering it until he agreed.

"Fine. But NO sparring today, or tomorrow." I nodded and he walked over to the weights and grabbed on to one then started to show me what we were going to do. He lifted the weight up and over his head, and repeated. So I grabbed one, not as heavy of course and started doing the same.

I had seen progress in my body. My arms, legs, and belly were toner. I liked the idea of being physically fit, of course that didn't mean I'd obsess in my training like my father, or Neddo.

And we repeated this with both arms, and then we did more exercises with weights and other equipment, and once we were done in the room we took to outside and we ran. And we'd only run three times a week, so we didn't do this very often. And the ten miles that we ran were nothing to him, I knew this because he wouldn't be as exhausted as I was once they were over.

"How many miles does it take to exhaust you?" I asked as we walked back to the training rooms. He'd been strangely silent during our entire workout and it was almost eerie. I was used to the teasing game we'd play when we trained. But although I had teased him today, his replies were not playing. Maybe he was in a bad mood?

"About sixty," he replied. From his tone I understood he wasn't into talking today so I didn't ask anything else. And then we got ready to leave and he gave me a ride home and then he left. He didn't stay for dinner like I had grown accustomed to. And some weird thing in my stomach made me feel strange, why did I care about his attitude? I wasn't sure.

Dinner was once again without daddy, and this really bothered me. Was he really this displeased with me that he wouldn't come to dinner? When I was younger and he'd be mad at something I'd done he'd still come eat, he'd just completely ignore me meanwhile and give me a hard angry stare when we did look at each other.

So I excused myself and I located his Ki, which was his home office, and I knocked and walked in without him answering. And he was sitting on a chair by the fireplace, asleep.

But when I approached him he woke up, he was always this way, when I was little I'd always try to surprise him but he'd catch me, and when I had asked he told me it was something to do with Friza's days and "you learn light sleep or you die", and I didn't know all the details but I understood.

So I stood there being scrutinized by his eyes until I let mine fall to the floor out of guilt.

"I'm sorry daddy," I told him letting my voice use the tone I'd learned as a child, the sweet tone that gets you out of trouble.

"You NEVER do that again. Got it?" He stated. I nodded still looking at the floor. "Alright come here." I looked up and went in to hug him. He hugged me back as I held on to him tightly. I always felt safe when he hugged me.

"I'm sorry, daddy." I stated again and he sighed. We had a long hug and then he kissed the top of my head and told me if I ever did a thing so reckless he'd make sure I never saw the inside of a laboratory again. And I knew form the tone of his voice he wasn't joking.

"I promise daddy, I will never do it again."

* * *

**(Three days later…)**

**(Bra's POV)**

It'd been three days since the incident. And Neddo had invited me out to go to the thermal pools. He picked me up in his jeep looking vehicle and we went out. I had felt him a bit off lately, and I didn't really now why. The kiss at the hospital had been very sweet and tender. But afterward he'd been acting so, cold; I was starting to feel a little sad about it.

When we'd train he'd answer my questions in a way that told me he didn't' want to talk. He wasn't treating me badly he was just not talking or teasing me anymore. I missed it, and I wasn't sure what led him to change all of a sudden.

So when he invited me to the thermal pools I was excited because we hadn't gone out somewhere for a while but so far he'd been as cold as the previous days.

"These are called the Waikiti thermal pools," he stated as we arrived at a parking lot. "I rented out the place for the day so we'd be alone." I nodded and followed him in where he talked to a man and we were led through a very nice loft area and the man asked me if I wanted to change in the restroom or if we were going straight to the pools.

So I told him I didn't have to change, and then Neddo and I went down through a series of staircases until we reached a beautiful large area that had a pool whose water you could feel was burning. And the place was beautiful, surrounded my mountains and hills filled with forest but they had fixed up the area and made it into a resort. The fools of natural water were imbedded with beautiful tiles and figures. But the views surrounding the pools were still natural and stunning.

Since it was cold I waited until we were right by the pool to shed my clothes and leave my swimsuit on. I had chosen a Black simple one piece. And when I was going to get in the pool Neddo helped me in and we both sat down on these, bench like things on the sides. He was very silent so I took the first couple of minutes to get used to the water. Until I couldn't stand it anymore and I turned to look at him.

"All right what is going on?" he looked at me silently and shook his head, before he could answer I continued. "No. You've been acting all cold and silent ever since I got out of the hospital and I want to know why."

"Bra…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

I shook my head and frowned. I hated it when people didn't speak their mind to me.

"Just tell me." He shook his head and I made an unpleased noise. "Tell me." He looked at me and then released a sound of giving up.

"I just. I can't get past what happened." He answered simply.

"What happened where?" I asked still a bit confused as to what he was referring to.

"With you and your project. I just can't believe you would be so reckless to test the machine on yourself. Were you just NOT thinking about the consequences of your actions?" His tone was angry and that caught me off guard, he was angry because of that?

"I have confidence in myself, I didn't think it'd go wrong." I answered truthfully.

"So because you have _confidence_ in yourself, you don't care that if something happens to go wrong you'd make your father and mother suffer? Are you that selfish that you-" I cut him off with a hand motion.

"Ugh! Not you too! I'll take this from my mom and even my grandmother, but you!" standing up from the pool I moved to leave. And was about to get out when.

"No." I heard him say, grabbing roughly on to my hand and pulling me down. He had twisted me and I bumped into his chest, my hands moving to his pecks to push back and look at him angrily. His hands grabbed on to my waist, not letting me move further.

"Let me go!" I screamed out, getting angrier that he wasn't allowing me to leave.

"No, you're going to hear me out." He said, but I trashed at him with my hands, trying to get away.

"I don't want to!" I told him hitting him with a controled amount of force. "You have no right to tell me what to do!"

"You want to know? I'll let you know." He said, "You know how I felt?" the change in tone of his voice suddenly different, "I thought you'd _died_. I was scared. When your father left and I was left alone with you and I couldn't stop counting your heartbeats, just to make sure that you were in fact getting better. You are right, I may have no right to reproach you on your actions, I may have no right to scold you but I do have a right to care."

The way he'd said the last sentence made me stop trying to get out his arms. His last words running over and over in my head, 'I do have a right to care,' my eyes left his chest and caught his. In his eyes I could read a feeling I'd never experienced before in someone that wasn't part of my family. And at that moment I wasn't quite sure what it meant. I was scared but felt safe as well, breathing out roughly I stood there calm, feeling completely out of words, out of power; almost as if someone had drained me of my strength.

He let go of my waist, as if saying if I wanted to leave I could. And we just stood there, my hands still laying on his pecks my eyes still silently boring onto his. He raised an eyebrow, probably wondering what I was thinking. And in truth I wasn't really thinking much, I just kept trying to figure out why his eyes looked at me like that.

Without thinking much about it I let my hands move upward, from his pecks to his chin. Pulling myself up onto my toes I very gently pulled him down to meet me. And I allowed my lips to caress his, a peck so soft and gentle and yet it took a lot of strength out of me.

I backed off slightly and then leaned in for another kiss, bracing myself against him as I kissed him. This time when my lips touched his, his moved against mine. At first it was subtle movements. His lips moved so delicately that it still felt like we were just barely touching. Once I let go of his chin, and rested my hands once more on his chest his hands slid onto my waist. They weren't rough but firm enough to hold me still as he bent down more.

He used his hands to pull me up, and I thought very quickly about how tall he was and just how short I was. But the thought left as soon as his lips started picking up pace, forcing mine to do the same. Soon our lips were forged against each other, leaving no space whatsoever.

Even though I had started the kiss he took it over deciding just how fast we'd move, and in what way we'd move, and although I was accustomed to being in charge of this type of thing I gave him the power to decide very quickly wasting no time in fighting for dominance. The smell on him started to overthrow my senses, the same smell I'd dealt with the morning we came back from the farm. It was like in that moment; everything I thought, felt, and smelled was he.

When I felt his tongue touch my lips I shuddered physically, it passed very slowly toward my bottom lip, and then onto the top making its way to the middle it eased its way in, reached my teeth and an imminent stop. Instinct got me to open them without much of a thought and once his tongue was in my mouth I realized that we'd never kissed _this_ way before.

He took no time to explore rubbing his tongue on mine in a soft caress that made me voice my content. My hands snaked around his neck pulling him down further into me. Our tongues played, and I knew I continuously made some sort of "noise" of which I wasn't paying much attention to. One of my hands reached his hair and it softly scratched him as the other continued to push him against me.

What had started out as soft and gentle quickly moved to rough and sensual? I didn't even know how to describe the way he was kissing me. But I let myself enjoy every bit of power he was exerting on me.

One of his hands moved grabbing the bottom of my head to move my face slightly. My hands moved to his shoulders grabbing to him as the force he was exerting on me made me feel as though I might fall back, I knew that was impossible though since his hand held on to me very firmly.

I had thought it was impossible but our lips where forced against each other with more intensity, our kiss so frantic, such devouring movements that I'm sure it looked painful to an outsider but it was _far _from being painful. I was running out of breath, and even though I wanted more he backed off softly, pulling his face off very delicately as his eyes stared at mine.

We said nothing to each other but simply stared into each other's eyes. Both of our hearts were beating so fast that I couldn't stop listening to its beats. I knew I had been foolish, about testing the teleporter on myself, I knew _that_ I just never thought that he'd care that much. I had apologized to everyone, everyone _but _him.

Letting myself take one strong breath I leaned in again. I pecked his lips with weak force. Leaning back to see his reaction, I leaned in and once again pecked his lips softly, and then another, and another, grabbing his face, pecking him over and over, until I felt like I would cry, I was sorry, of course I was, I never meant to hurt anyone, I stopped resting my lips over his slightly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered against his lips. And we stood like this until I felt the movement of his lips. This time he initiated the kiss. In a soft peck his lips started closing around mine, moving again, he didn't waste time and very quickly his tongue was exploring my mouth again. He was as extensive in kissing as he was during out training. And he travelled my mouth, almost like memorizing every part of it since he moved slowly when he did. Then I felt his tongue rub against mine, and I was getting ready to play some but instead was surprised when he twirled his tongue around mine, sensually pulling it out of my mouth and onto his. His lips captured my tongue and when he started a sucking motion I let out a soft noise of pleasure.

My heart beat fast; I had never had anyone do that before and I was excited. And oh boy did it last longer than I thought, and when he let go and once again started a game with my tongue. Carefully he touched my tongue in the parts that he'd had some reaction from me, and I noticed that he'd memorize my "points" if that was even possible. His commitment to kissing me accurately made me desire him even more. This time he was gentle, and his hands quickly moved up to my hair, to my head. I opened my lips further, and just as he was going to gently grab onto my tongue,

"Sir-" a low voice interrupted, I moved back so quickly I felt dizzy. I breathed out, trying to get my breathing back to normal, his eyes were still on me, and I observed his hazel eyes finding the look he would give me when he thought I wasn't looking. "Ma'am, sir?" the voice shook, and we were both taken out of our trans and we turned to look at the man who was about to die for interrupting us. "I'm so sorry," the man who'd helped us earlier said as he looked at what I presumed was two very unhappy faces, "I am so sorry to disturb you but we have an issue."

"What is it?" Neddo asked roughly and the man shook visibly and looked to the floor evading his glance.

"Unfortunately the paparazzi discovered you were here, we managed to contain the majority of them at the gate but one of them did manage to get by. How would you like to proceed sir?" the man asked finally looking up from the floor.

"Get your staff on looking for the intruder." Neddo said roughly again and the man nodded.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm so sorry, yes my staff is currently looking for him everywhere."

"What about dinner?" he asked

"It will be ready shortly sir would you like to be served out here or inside." Neddo turned to look at me waiting for me to respond.

"Inside," I answered the man, and he nodded respectfully and left. I turned to look at Neddo whose attention was no longer on me. He looked around the vast lagoon and frowned. "So the paparazzi are following us now." I commented and I watched him turn back to look at me, his hands moving me a bit back.

"I'll be right back," he said before leaving the water and flying off over the lagoon and onto a deeply forested area. I stood there; still a bit in shock at the vigorous kisses we'd just shared.

I continued to stare at the forest once a minute or two had passed by. Then I felt another Ki one that wasn't Neddo's. My eyes went wide when I saw his flying form with a man who he grabbed by the back of his shirt. I noticed that in his free man he had a weird looking device He landed close to me out of the pool. He dropped the man on the floor and called security.

"Since you trespassed on private property, and you have no authority to be taking photographs of the area, this little thing is mine." Neddo told him holding up what I believed now to be a camera. The man wasn't too pleased said some things I'd never heard anyone say before so I imagined they were probably profane words that my father never taught us.

Security took the man away and Neddo shook his face before turning to look at me. "Lets go eat." I nodded getting out of the pool and grabbed my towel and clothes. I followed him inside.

We sat down near a huge window from where you could see the view perfectly.

"I hate the damn paparazzi." He stated frowning and putting the camera down on the side of the table. "Someone here probably voiced about me renting the place for the day."

"Can I?" I asked as I went to grab the camera after he nodded I had it in my hands studying all the buttons, and options. I turned it on and looked through the list of photos he'd taken. I looked like a blue haired mermaid, I thought looking through them. There were some though, that I felt glad my father would never see, he might kill Neddo otherwise. The photographer had managed to capture our entire make out session. Some of the photos were cute, like we'd posed for some ad or something. "Surprisingly not bad photos." I stated.

"Keep them then." He told me as the waiters arrived with the food.

"Thanks," I said smiling setting the camera aside as I looked at the table filled with food, everything smelled delicious.

And it was delicious. We ate everything and soon it was like we were back to how it used to be, and we talked and he didn't feel cold anymore and I felt at ease again. I guessed he had accepted my apology so I didn't mention the subject again. Once we were done with our food we didn't go back into the pools because Neddo didn't want to deal with more pesky paparazzi so we left.

"Did you enjoy the pools?" he asked as we were on our way back to main city.

"Yes they were nice." I said, to be honest the pool was the last thing on my mind. Those kisses though, those were the first.

"Just nice?" he chuckled, "I'm going to have to step up my game then." He continued to laugh slightly and then pulled over, I looked at him to see what was wrong and he was silent looking off ahead of him. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, it wasn't my place." I allowed my hand to reach of his leaning over I tried to catch his eyes and show him that I was smiling.

"It's okay, you were right." He nodded at my statement but stayed silent. "And I'm sorry. I acted foolishly and without thought, and if I could go back and change that I would. I never meant to hurt anyone."

Without another word he grabbed me and took me into a hug. Saiyans didn't do much touching unless it was their family or mate, at least that's what my father told me. He had also told me a hug, was a very deep connection to them, usually shown as a means for support usually between mates or family members that cared a lot about each other. So I wasn't sure what to make of it.

I was surprised by this hug just as I had been surprised that his grandmother had hugged me back. This hug lasted far longer than I thought it would, and he held me so tightly that I'm sure I couldn't back away if I wanted to. And his scent was starting to overwhelm me again and I thought for sure he'd kiss me again but he didn't. Once the hug was done he backed off and then continued driving again.

"Hey," I started to ask once I remembered, "you never told me what your grandmother said about me," he was silent for a bit.

"Her exact words were, "she's nice but I still have to get to know her, I need to make sure she's good for you.""

"I think I love your grandmother," I told him, "I have never met such a blunt person, I'm sure if I asked her what she thought of me, she'd tell me."

He laughed, "oh definitely yes."

"Hey! You never invited me to ride Lily?" I said remembering the unicorns.

"Lily's mine," he answered, "You can ride Lucy the blue one."

"No I want to ride Befro, he's the mean one right?

"I'm seriously starting to think you're suicidal," He joked.

"He can't be that bad."

"He's evil. He's tried to stab me with his horn a couple of times. And he doesn't let anyone ride him without being difficult first."

"So what? I can take him!" he chuckled.

"No. You'll get hurt."

"I won't."

"You don't know how strong those animals are."

"I'm a Saiyan." I answered as if that would help my cause.

"Alright fine," he said sighing, "If that's your desire. But don't think I'll help you if you're hurt."

"I don't believe you, if I get hurt you'll be there to pick me up."

"I wont."

"You can't pass it up, you're way too much a gentleman. If someone like my father said that to me than I could believe it but you? Nah." He laughed at my thoughts and agreed.

"So when will you take me to ride Befro?" I asked again.

"Lets go tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 4:30a.m. again?" I agreed and then we were silent for a while.

"You always give in if I ask enough," I told him analyzing, "have you noticed that?"

"Alright then you _can't_ ride him," he said, and I slapped him on the shoulder.

"You can't take it back, stupid." I giggled and continued. "I'm just so utterly charming that you can't say no to me."

"Yes," he turned to look at me, "I'm starting to realize that might be an issue in the future."

"Why would that be an issue? I think it's wonderful."

"Well of course it's perfect for _you_." I laughed and we continued to chat playfully until we reached the palace.

He parked and then he helped me out of the car and said goodnight, grabbed my chin lightly and allowed his lips to smack against mine, his lips then went at it again and this time I turned my head to allow him to do more, and he took it allowing his soft tongue to slither softly into my mouth, and we played, and when I couldn't breath he backed off and looked at my eyes and then kissed me one last time, pecking my lips softly like he had on the day of my fathers coronation, and then he backed off and smiled and told me he'd see me tomorrow, and then left.

And I stood there, dazed; his kisses seemed to leave me this way. Smiling I walked back into the palace, thinking that for sure I was starting to feel something about him that I hadn't before.

* * *

**(Bulma's POV) **

"What do you mean stocks have gone down for capsule corp?" I screamed annoyed. I already had a bulging headache from the video chat I was having with my current management president. We'd been talking over an hour now, and one thing was clear I had to go back to earth. I didn't know for how long, but it didn't matter if I didn't go back Capsule Corp could be in some serious shit.

"Bulma, you haven't been here for almost two months and you won't tell us were you've gone, the stock buyers aren't very happy with that and-  
"Jim. Jim, listen, I have to go but let the stock people know I'll be there for the meeting next week."

"Yes ma'am." Turning off the video chat I sat back and breathed out. I had to go back, I couldn't leave the company crumble, my father's entire life work, and part of mine too.

I called Trunks and received no answer from him. What was up with him recently I thought as I left him a message briefly talking about my conversation with Jim. I walked toward Bra's bedroom I had been checking up on her more often recently and I knocked before entering and walked in. She was sitting on her bed with Lara and their conversation stopped when I walked in.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Neddo," Lara said raising her eyebrows subjectively.

"Oh, did something happen?"

"No!" Bra said looking at Lara who giggled. She never liked to tell me about her boyfriends but I'd get it out of her. She just didn't want me to tell her father, in case they'd done something naughty.

"I won't tell your father." Bra ignored me and I sighed out, sitting on the bed. "I'm leaving for earth." This caught her attention and she turned to me.

"Capsule Corp problems?" Lara asked and I nodded.

"I need to leave as soon as possible. Stock problems and-"

"How long will you be gone?" Bra asked

"Two to three weeks, possibly a month." She nodded and sat there thinking. "I still have to talk to your father about it but it's bad Bra, the stock brokers aren't happy that your brother and I are gone. Funds are being spent on things I'm not quite sure _what_ they are, and I can't let that pass anymore. Capsule Corp is my families business and I have to go."

"Of course mom, I agree you need to go."

"Lara do you want to go with me? Visit your brother?"

"Yes!" she said before I finished, "I'll let Trunks know, maybe he'll come."

"I don't think he will, Vegeta's all preoccupied about this Ireks guy and he told me Trunks will be coming home soon, so I doubt he'd be able to come with us. Just talk to him and see." I told her and she nodded.

We talked, and I got Lara to tell me about Neddo and Bra's date. I didn't say anything serious, just teased Bra about the kissing but from listening to the story I knew what had happened. Neddo was starting to feel real things for Bra, and I hoped that she felt the same for him. I knew how bad it was to be in a relationship where the love isn't mutual. After all I'd been in one with Yamcha for years. After our little chat I left the two girls alone and I went off to find Vegeta and talk about my trip.

He was training, in the gravity machine he had me modify and place outside the palace. I knocked and waited a respectful amount of time before I got annoyed and used my own code to turn the gravity off and the door unlocked. He was never happy when I did that but he didn't tell me this time, simply watched me walk in.

"I have to go to Earth. I just had a long chat with Jim and it's bad. Pretty much Capsule Corp is in danger and, Vegeta?" I asked he was staring at me and the way he was doing it was throwing me off.

"These past couple of days I've seen the change in you." he said, "You look younger about ten years or so. The progress so subtle that if you didn't know it was supposed to happen you wouldn't notice." He walked to me and raised his hand to my face. "The things you do woman, they really surprise me." And he raised his hand and grabbed my face kissing me softly. Very quickly the kissing became more passionate and he started to rub me in the places he knew would start me up.

"Did you lock the door?" he asked holding me up as I wrapped my legs around him and he walked us over to the wall.

"No." I said between breaths.

"What if someone's sees us?" he asked pushing me against the wall and pulling the bottom of my dress up to my chest.

"You kill them." I told him and he chuckled and I felt him enter me roughly and quickly. And he moved fast, hitting me against the wall as his lips sucked on to my neck. Then he moved faster, forcing me to have to hide my face in his neck, afraid that the gravity chamber walls weren't thick enough to cover my screams. "Vegeta I'm almost," I managed to say. I felt him grab onto my legs and hold them onto my chest. He moved even faster, and then transformed. As he did I finally screamed out shuddering against him but he continued.

I loved it when he transformed, his golden hair glistening, his muscles tense, I felt like I was having sex with a Greek God. Not to mention he was bigger in this form and he could go on for hours, he did though; have to move slower, since he could definitely hurt me otherwise. But I trusted him. And he made me scream out a couple of more times. I was out of breath, like I had just finished running marathons. He finally let go, grunting as he pushed himself one more time against me, and then placed his face against mine. Both of our bodies were wet with sweat. We caught our breaths and he let me go helping me to the floor and then pulled my dress down. I watched him raised his training shorts, as I stood there.

"So you have to go," he said, and I was so caught up in the pleasure we'd just shared that I wasn't sure what he meant until he continued. "You have to go to earth."

"Yes," I let out, still out of breath.

"Okay. I will send my mother, Neddo, and a group of soldiers with you." I simply nodded knowing very well not to ask him why so many people.

"He's strong," he said walking to me and placing his hand on my stomach. "I felt his Ki move when we were at it. I don't think he liked that you were moving so fast which is why I transformed."

"Aw, he doesn't want his mommy getting hurt." He grunted and looked up to catch my eyes.

"How many more years will this gene take off?" he asked.

"Only five or seven more." He nodded and leaned in to kiss me again.

"We might just age the same this time woman."

"It's what I wanted." he nodded and pecked my lips again before going back to the gravity computer.

"We will talk about you leaving later. Now, I need to train." I nodded and left him alone, walking away with a bit of pain that was usual whenever he'd transform.

* * *

**So, not much Trunks in this but I promise he'll be in the next one more. Oh and did you guys enjoy the Bra and Neddo action? ****Also, I will bring back a couple of characters that I've been neglecting so no worries. And don't get impatient about Ireks, his time will come soon. ****Let me know if you're liking Neddo more because as you can see I do. **

**I enjoy reading your comments so please leave them! Thank you so much for reading! **

**-Andrea**


	20. Things Are Changing

**Hello! Thank you so much for the comments! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. :)**

**This is another long one. Originally this chapter was supposed to end completely different but ****I unintentionally wrote more Bra x Neddo than I meant to. I hope you guys like it.**

**Another quick thing, I can't remember if Saiyan hair grows back or not (I know Vegeta mentions something about this) but for the sake of the story lets pretend that it does.**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z. **

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

The ship was getting ready to leave. Father had called me last night. Demanding to know what information I had uncovered. Once he'd realized it was nothing he'd told me I needed to come home. He was apparently working on some secret plan to destroy Ireks and he "had a guy on it" but he needed me home to talk to me about it properly.

I was on the ship waiting for takeoff Shea was at my side. She was going with me because she was going to visit her sister. As we sat there I quickly wondered how different I felt after only a couple of days. I felt relieved, happy, understanding, I just felt like I'd finally opened my eyes, and I could say it was all thanks to Shea. Shea and I had shared a lot of moments, after we'd inject EL we sat back and shared stories with each other, and I could say that we had become friends.

I had shared some memories with her, which I had never told anyone before. I told her about the time I had gotten a girl pregnant when I was only seventeen, and how I had to pay for her abortion with my allowance. I told her about the time I'd slept with my mother's best friend at a party while her husband was in the other room, and also how only a couple of days later I'd slept with the same woman's daughter. I had even told her about the time I had gotten so drunk I had woken up in a bed with a strange man.

She'd told me various stories, about her experiences with drugs or sex. She told me about her first time with a man and then with a woman. Told me about the time she'd gotten drunk and had sex with two male servants of which were later imprisoned since she was underage. She told me about a man she'd been with who liked to cut her when they had sex and how once he'd cut her too much and she had to get stiches.

Neither of us felt ashamed of what we'd done. Neither of us felt mortified when hearing each other stories. As for me I felt relieved to be able to just tell someone about all these things without being judged. I knew that if I were to tell Lara she'd somehow hold it against me, even though I loved the woman I knew that she was too good to understand. You needed to have done things, like Shea and I to understand.

Lara had never been with a woman, she'd never done drugs, she barely drank alcohol, and when we'd discussed my sex tape, she'd been mortified. Imagine what she'd think if she knew all the other fucked up shit I'd done? Sure she knew I'd been around, and that I'd "lived", after all thanks to the media on Earth it was hard not to know I was up to no good for a while. But there were things, like the ones I'd told Shea that no one knew, and it wasn't healthy keeping them inside my head.

I mentioned to Shea about my engagement to Lara, and she'd been very excited, telling me all about how wedding were on AT-40 and about how exciting the party would be. And so as we sat there waiting to leave, Shea told me she'd brought EL, and we both took some and lay back in our seats waiting to experience the surreal feeling of being high in a spaceship.

* * *

**(Neddo's POV)**

"Good morning!" she said when I walked into the palace. She was in a very good mood for it being so early. She took me into an unexpected hug, and I embraced her, smelling her sweet scent almost immediately, it was hypnotizing.

I knew why she hugged me; she wanted a kiss, the devious woman. I smirked and backed off from her hug, finding her eyes staring at mine. Her teeth casually biting her bottom lip until she felt that I was going in for a kiss and she let her lip go. She was on her tiptoes, and she pulled me down more once my lips caressed hers. She opened her mouth almost immediately to me, and I almost chuckled, she definitely knew what she wanted, and I gave it to her. Devouring her mouth I remembered what she liked my tongue to do, pleasing her. And when I backed off, I kissed her lips once more and then backed off completely.

"Morning," I said with a smile. I turned to look at someone who was passing by a woman who quickly went into another room, pretending she hadn't just seen us.

"Alright lets go," Bra said grabbing my hand and pulling me outside. I helped her in the car and analyzed her attire; she was wearing dark black jogging pants, and a "sports bra," at least that's what she'd told me it was called on Earth. To me it just looked like a ridiculous short top that barely covered her breasts, and I wasn't complaining.

I couldn't complain, Bra's body was amazing and I appreciated how although she could be rather chaste sometimes she liked to flaunt her features. It was obvious to me that she had more of her mother's features than her father, just by analyzing I could see that they shared the same nose, eyes, lips, hair, and that porcelain like skin. Bra _was_ a bit taller, which didn't do much for her since she was still tiny at my side.

I got back in the car and started to drive.

"I brought this," she said showing me a small speaker like device and another that looked like a phone. "You want to hear the music I listen to?"

"Play it," I told her waiting to hear some strange concoction of noises but I actually enjoyed it a lot. "You need to teach me whatever language they sing in so I can understand."

"You want to learn English?"

"Of course, English is the language you were raised with. It's not fair you have to speak mine all the time."

"Well my father pretty much started speaking to me in Saiyan since I was a baby so it's like I was raised with both."

"Still I need to learn English, so we can speak English and Saiyan to our kids at home." I winked at her and she smiled. "What are they saying?" I asked.

"He's saying that all girls go "crazy," for a nice dressed man."

'That true?" I asked she glanced at me.

"What? You didn't know?" she asked jokingly.

"Alright, and how do I dress?" She looked at me, analyzing what I had on.

"It's nice, I especially like your top." She said

"Because of my arms," I told her flexing a bit and watching her reaction. I knew she liked my muscles, I had caught her various times looking at them. I smirked and flexed a bit more.

"You're just a show off." She said

"Only for you though," I told her.

"Yeah, right!" she stated, "you probably like to show off your muscles to all the pretty girls." I chuckled and she looked at me "I knew it."

"Used to." I corrected, "Now it's just one pretty girl, and she's by far the prettiest."

"I hope so," she said cocky and I smirked. And we talked a bit more, teasing each other back and forth until we reached the farm. This time I had told my grandmother that I was bring Bra over, so the house was in complete pristine shape. It smelled of cleaning products and we walked through until reaching the kitchen. She was not there.

"I bet she's in the greenery," I told Bra, and we both walked outside. I heard her before I saw her, and she talked to her plants, as she always did. When she saw us she walked over.

"Morning, my dears. I've already taken care of the duties. If you want to take the Quilin out for a ride they are ready.

"Thank you gramma." Neddo said kissing the top of her head.

"Your welcome, now you too don't be too long I'm not warming up anyone's breakfast." I nodded and led Bra toward the Quilin barn.

"You take Lucy," I told her.

"Nah-ah you promised I could ride Befro."

"I don't like this version of you." I stated silently.

"Oh please? I promise I won't get hurt." Looking at her with semi closed eyes I sighed out. She was right I couldn't say "no" to her.

"Fine but let me get him ready." And I took out the seat to put it on him, and he was as difficult as every other time I'd try to do this. And so after he was ready I started getting Lily ready and when I turned back to help her get on Befro she was already on top of him.

"How did you?" I asked and she smiled.

"It's a trick. I'll teach it to you later. Now come on!" she said and to my surprise she rode Befro with ease. I got on Lily and caught up to her, still amazed. She knew how to ride, her stance, the way she directed Befro everything was perfect. I couldn't stop looking at her, the way her hair flew behind her. The way she smiled when she turned to look at me. I couldn't stop myself from thinking I'd finally found my match.

* * *

**(Vegeta's POV)**

I flew off into the mountains, landing in the spot we were usually meeting in. He was hiding his Ki, like I had taught him, sitting on a rock. He looked at me through the hood covering most of his face. And when he took it off, I stared at his changes. It still surprised me, how different a man could look with just a change in hair, a couple of fake scars and tattoos, and a change in attire and accent.

"Your majesty," he said standing from the rock and bowing slightly. He'd cut off his hair, leaving a small buzz of black hair as so he wasn't completely bald. The contacts he wore made his eyes look a deep green, and he had a series of fake tattoos on his arms, and chest. The scar that went across his face was apparently the hardest to contain, and he had to reapply it every morning. His tail, which was usually wrapped around himself, was safely wrapped away for no one to see it.

"Updates." I said and he nodded.

"Irek's is stressed. The capturing of three of his major dealers has thrown in off, and since he's getting busted left and right, he feels trapped." I smiled at the news; I was finally getting him back, at least a bit. "Like you said, my escape from the major bust last week has made him trust in me. Although he never heard of me before, he truly believes I was just an up and coming in the run for dealer. I'm now called to attend his major meetings."

"Any new moves he's planning."

"Not necessarily, at the moment he's concerned about getting his dealers selling again. Everyone's scared, the amount of police and military you have tracking down illegal activity has really riled up things. People have been backing off from buying, scared that they might be prosecuted for possession of an illegal substance. I have brought you information on major drug sells, prostitution rings, and major contraband institutions," he passed me a small device containing information. "But I think it's best to let most of these go for a while, so he doesn't suspect there's a traitor." I agreed silently grabbing the information. "Another thing sir, I found out about the red head reporter."

"Yes, were my suspicions correct?" I asked and he nodded. Growling out I fisted my hand.

"He worked for Ireks. I'm not quite sure what the plan was but he definitely was connected to something weird."

"Good job, boy." I told him. "We'll meet in three days, same time, same place, try to get closer to him. Gain his trust somehow." I watched him nod and bow slightly again. "And Barillious, be careful."

"Of course your majesty."

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

When I was little grandma used to take me out to our house in the country. Grandma Briefs had great equestrian skills. She grew up being the daughter of a wealthy family that had huge beautiful stables filled with the best breed of horses money can buy. She had been taught from a very young age to ride, and she had taught me. I can say that it was probably the only activity that I could spend with her. I hated cooking, her most extensive hobby, and gardening wasn't my idea of fun either. Apart from taking care of her pets, which became a hassle too since they were just too many. Riding horses was the only thing that we could really spend time together doing. Although it wasn't something I loved I did enjoy it, and I had been very good at it.

That's why, when I was getting ready to leave this morning, I had packed a bag of sugar cubes. The minute that I brought the cube to Befro's mouth he became gentle. He let me pet him, and ride him. Showing Neddo that I could indeed ride Befro without getting hurt.

Currently we were pretty far from the house, and off to a side I could see an upcoming lake. This area was beautiful. The trees filled with fruit, the grass pure and green, and the water clear as the sky. It was no surprise how much Neddo felt at ease being here.

"Let us stop here," I heard him say, and came to a slow stop, he guided me toward some fruit trees and then got off. I followed him. "Just let them go," he said before I asked where we'd tie them up. "They'll come to us when we call." I nodded and let them go, almost immediately the two unicorns left, running off through the pastures as if they were playing a game of tag.

I felt Neddo's strong hand grab onto mine and start pulling me away. I was still amazed at the unicorns; it was surreal, like my childish dream had finally come true.

He pulled me toward the fruit trees and we walked through then until he stopped and raised his hand to grab one of the fruits. He passed it to me, and then grabbed one for himself, and I watched as he very nonchalantly sat down and started to eat. I mimicked him, smiling at how cute he looked eating fruit and sitting on the grass, almost like a child.

"So where did you learn to ride like that?" he asked, and I smiled back.

"My grandmother taught me, on earth we have "horses" they are similar but usually come in colors like brown, white, black, and well they don't have horns."

"So pretty much the boring version of Quilin he said winking at me, and then stood up to grab more fruit. This time he took a couple of them down and placed them on the grass. "I like how ridiculous their colors are like Befro, being all pink and glittery and yet they can be fierce and evil. You should see them fighting it's-"

"They fight?" I asked cutting him off. He nodded opening his eyes.

"Oh yeah, they rip each other up with their horns, it's really bloody."

"Eww," I told him making a cringing face.

"They usually fight for mates, that's why we only have one male. If we had more they'd compete for the females and then it'd be a mess."

"So it's basic animal instinct for reproduction that leads them to fight." He nodded and finished eating his fruit before lying back on the grass.

"I could sleep," he whispered closing his eyes I watched him spread out his legs and place his arms behind his head. I relaxed on the grass on my side so I could watch him and we were like this for a while, eventually I let my arm go and laid completely down letting my arms rest on my stomach. We were quiet, and I could hear the noise of animals, chirping, the smell of the sweet fruit, and farther away the noise of running water. "I will be leaving with your mother on her trip to earth," he whispered low.

That came as a surprise. So he'd be leaving with mother? This meant I wouldn't see him for a couple of weeks after they left in two days.

"So I was thinking, we should go somewhere tonight and tomorrow."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." I agreed and turned to my stomach watching as he finally opened his eyes. He switched position, moving to his side, and resting his head on his hand. His other hand moved to my hair, caressing it softly until reaching its ends. My hair was currently long it went down past my shoulder blades and I usually would cut it an inch or two when it was like this.

"Your hair is beautiful," he said, passing his hand on it again. He moved the hair out of my face, accommodating it behind my ear. The way he did it though, it made my heart beat fast. Like I was some sort of porcelain figure that he had to take care of. "And your eyes," he whispered, carefully, before threading my hair back with his fingers and then rubbing my cheek with his thumb, "the color of Capitk Lagoon."

"Where's that?" I asked

"Not too far from here, it's actually not a very visited area because it's difficult to find but I love it, it's inside of a cave and it's just... paradise."

"It must be beautiful."

"It is. I promise I'll take you there when I get back."

"I'm looking forward to it." I was smiling and he was running his fingers through my hair. The position we were in felt natural, like we'd done it before, and we were silent for a while, I was simply thinking about how he'd be gone, and he passed his fingers through my hair. I wondered what he thought and turned so that my belly was no longer on the grass and I was on my side. I stared at him, catching his eyes as he let go of my hair and raised an eyebrow in question. Before I could ask him what he was thinking he leaned into me and sniffed the air.

"You smell is invigorating, like the smell of flowers when they bloom."

"You smell very good too," I confessed.

"What do I smell like?" he asked not moving back from the position he was in.

"A musky smell like a strong scent of man. Like the testosterone in your body is literally sweating through your pores." He chuckled lightly and leaned in even more, his cheek touched mine and I breathed out when he very gently rubbed his cheek against mine, the way he was doing it was so gentle and yet so sensual that it was making me breath harder.

"Bra-" he whispered into my ear. "Kiss me." I moved my lips toward his, very gently rubbing them against his. It was different than that morning, when I had concocted that plan to get him to kiss me. This time he wanted _me_ to kiss him, why did that make any difference? He would inevitably control the kiss anyways. I continued to kiss him gently, every time backing off to see his amused face. Finally I went all in, taking his lips I used my tongue to get in between his lips, he opened immediately and I felt his tongue. Finally. He played with me but only following me, and I didn't want that, I knew how he could kiss, and I wanted _that_. So I backed off hearing the smack of our lips as they parted.

"I prefer it when you kiss me." I was honest.

"But I want to be kissed by you." he protested and I knew he was playing with me because of his tone of voice. He probably just wanted me to ask again. But instead of asking him, I leaned in.

This time I pushed him so he was on his back. I practically laid on him now, and he watched as I very gently accommodated myself so I could kiss him. He didn't say a thing, just watched silently as I bent down and once again kissed him. I forced my own rhythm of which he obediently followed. Letting my tongue once again come out to play, I slipped it through his lips and onto his mouth. Finding his tongue ready I made my tongue retreat, slipping out of his mouth and instead licking his bottom lip. And I did it two more times since I knew he wouldn't like that. I heard a low grunt of disapproval. Smiling I grabbed his bottom lip and pulled it with my teeth, taking out my tongue and licking his lips I backed off.

I was smiling and I searched for his eyes, which watched me as if questioning why I wasn't properly kissing him. I was a brat; I wanted _him_ to kiss me.

"Kiss. _Me_." I ordered. His eyes bore into mine, his lips were smirking, he took a couple of seconds, enough time for me to think I had to move back and tease him again but then he raised his head, grabbed the back of my head and pulled it down, and this time the second his lips touched mine, it was animalistic.

He devoured my lips with his, immediately forcing his tongue into my mouth, remembering everything from the day before. He explored my mouth, played with my tongue, sucked on my lip and tongue but it wasn't until I felt his hand resting on my hip that I realized that I was no longer on top of him. At some point in our kissing he'd moved me to my back and now was on top of me.

He rested most of his weight on his right hand, using his left to grab on to my hip. My hands snaked around him grabbing his neck and pulling him down further. I wanted more. He grabbed on to my tongue again, sucking on it as I released a moan, I raised my body out of pure instinct and I rubbed it against his. I only managed to do this once more until he froze. Leaving my tongue, he kissed my lips with a peck and then rested his face in between my neck and shoulder. Breathing in steadily as I looked to the trees above us.

"What is it?" I asked. He breathed in then I felt his lips on my neck. And I was quiet as he kissed my neck at times nibbling so softly that it only tickled.

" You have to stop Bra." He whispered low.

"Stop?" I was confused

"Your smell is more than invigorating, it's like I pheromone, I can't stop smelling anything but you, I can't stop thinking about you, about touching you. About pleasing you." As he said it his lips caressed my neck making me breath out. "We need to stop. Say no more. Please just say it."

"Why would I say that?" I breathed out raising my body rubbing against him, and his body rubbed mine and I heard a low growl and then his lips were on mine again.

His tongue was relentless, as before, exploring every spot in my mouth that had any previous effect. He wasn't gentle in the least but just like the day previous it didn't hurt or bother me. Some unconscious part in me, I guess the biological animal instinct, wanted more. My leg rubbed up against him, wanting him to rub against me as he previously had. And when he didn't do what I wanted I raised my body, grinding on him, I heard him grunt out but I didn't receive what I was asking, doing it again I was this time stopped by his hand which grabbed on to my hip roughly holding it against the grassy floor.

'No.' I heard his voice in my head.

'Why not?' I asked back, realizing after I had asked that it sounded childish. Like a little girl asking why she couldn't have another cookie.

'Because you don't know what you're doing.'

'What's that supposed to mean! I'm not a good kisser?' I asked offended.

Throughout our little chat we continued kissing. But when I heard his response was just chuckling I pushed him off me roughly. I had my own pride and I definitely wouldn't be laughed at. I stared at him with fierce eyes. He was still leaning in on me but that didn't change a thing.

"I _do_ know what I'm doing. I'm not a nun you know!" I was offended and he raised his eyebrow in question.

"I don't know what a _nun_ is but I wasn't talking about your kissing skills."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I was talking about your little action down here," as he said it his hand rested on my hip and then lowered to my knee. My body filled with goose bumps, letting out a soft breath. "You need to stop that."

"Why?" I asked this time softer, I was no longer angry.

"Because if you don't stop. We might do something that we'll regret later." I stopped staring into his eyes momentarily and concentrated on the trees above me. Breathing out softly I closed my eyes.

'I've never been with a man before,' I told him, not out loud because for some reason to me it felt childish to confess.

'I know.' He replied and I opened my eyes and looked at him.

'How?'

'You're smell, it's too sweet for someone who's been with a man before.' As he said it he leaned in and smelled my neck. 'A woman who has been with many men carry a different scent, sometimes a mixture of the scents of the men she's been with. But yours is pure sweetness, like a fruit ready to be plucked and eaten.'

'Does that only happen to females?' I asked interested.

'Mostly. Saiyan men have a scent but it, as you analyzed before should signify that they are very fit, strong and ready to reproduce. Couples that have been together for a long time carry the same smell. I guess a mixture of both. It's a Saiyan animalistic thing, to show that the female is his because she carries his smell. A smell like yours signifies your ready to be taken and create children.'

"That's why we should stop." He said, getting out of my neck and looking at my eyes. "I can tell that my smell is taking over your mind, not letting you think straight and the same for me. This is why originally Saiyans that courted weren't really allowed to kiss like this, our pheromones interact with each others and can lead the animal inside us to take over our subconscious and stop us from thinking straight." He leaned in and kissed my lips again, softly, and then moved back. "I don't want to hurt you. And on the grass floor in between fruit trees is not the place for a princess like you."

"Lets stop." I said finally understanding his entire predicament. He nodded and leaned away from me, he helped me sit up and we simply sat there silently.

"My grandmother probably already made breakfast, and knowing her she's probably wondering what the hell we are doing." I laughed and thought of all the naughty things his grandmother could concoct.

"Yeah pretty much all that." Neddo said, guiding me through the trees.

"Did I send that to you?" I asked a little embarrassed. He nodded and my cheeks turned rosy, I didn't mean to send him that.

We left the trees and walked toward the meadow, he whistled and from afar I could see the two unicorns running toward us. Once they arrived we got on them and rode back to the house. Leaving them in the barn with plenty food and water we walked back to the house.

"I was about to go out and look for you two." His grandmother said not turning around from the stove. "Whatever it was you two were doing…"

"We were just talking ma," Neddo said winking at me and I smiled.

His grandmother turned around with a couple of plates and I got up to help her. Placing them down on the table she then turned and brought a jar of juice and then sat down with us. Then she hit Neddo slightly on the head. "Just talking," she whispered shaking her head. "I was young once."

This time the food was delicious and I even had seconds. "Neddo can you please go get my phone I think I left it in the Wagyu Barn." He looked suspicious but nevertheless stood up and left.

Once it'd been a couple of seconds Saleha looked at me silently. "He's a good man; proper, hardworking, smart, goodhearted. I've never seen him this enthused over a girl. Don't hurt him child, he's fragile. He might be all big and strong, but he's sensitive. He hides that through this charming thing he likes to do but he's very sensitive. Just don't hurt my boy, okay?"

"I would never do that." I said truthfully. And she raised an eyebrow and placed her hand in mine.

"Then I will support you." she winked and smiled and then Neddo walked in with a phone in his hand. He looked at how we held hands and raised an eyebrow.

"You two sit for a while I'll be back." His grandmother said and left the room.

"So what was that about?" he whispered and I glanced at him smiling.

"Just talking woman to woman," I told him.

"Oh boy," he said, smiling, "should I be scared?" I shook my head and he sighed.

"Just know that your grandmother is always looking out for you."

"What did she say?" he asked interested but I simply shook my head, I wouldn't tell him. Before he could ask again his grandmother walked into the room.

"Tell your mother that I have not seen her in a while. Ask her if she's forgotten she still has a mother?" His grandmother asked, she had a basket in her arms. "And also give this to your sister." She placed the basket down inside were various little treats all nicely wrapped up. And it smelled delicious.

Neddo simply nodded and looked at the basket. "I could drive you tomorrow morning and you could personally give it to her," Neddo said. She shook her head. "Ma you two can't be mad at each other like this, it's not healthy."

"I'm not angry with your sister. She just needs to learn how to respect her heritage." Was her reply and then she stood up and started cleaning up the table. I stood up and helped her put the dishes into a machine that served as a dishwasher. And then we said goodbye and we left.

"It's my sisters birthday tomorrow." Neddo said once it'd been a couple of minutes of silence. "My grandmother and her had a little disagreement a while back and they don't talk to each other anymore." He was silent. "But enough of that. Lets plan tonight and tomorrow. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you have in mind?" I asked and he thought for a while.

"Well tonight after training how about I make dinner and we'll see what happens. It's simple but-"

"Sounds perfect," I agreed.

"And for tomorrow, we should go out somewhere, hey maybe I can even ask for the day off and we could go to the mountains and-"

"Don't you have a family thing, with your sister? I'd hate to intrude on your plans already."

"My sister's just having a dinner at my parents but it's the same thing every year. And I can stop by at her house before picking you up. It won't be a problem."

"You should be with your family after all you're leaving soon and-"

"Bra I want to spend my day with you."

"The couple of times you've talked about your family I know that you care for them a lot. You spend your evening tomorrow with them. I don't want to feel like I'm intruding. Maybe we can do something during the day."

"You would never be intruding." He said truthfully. "Why don't you come with me tomorrow, meet my family."

I turned to look at hi surprised. "Are you sure?'

"Of course. I know your family, you can meet mine."

"That'd be lovely." I told him and he smiled.

"Alright then tomorrow, you're coming to my family dinner with me. And tonight I'm going to make you the best dinner you've ever had."

After that, we talked for a while about Earth; he had a lot of questions. He asked me about our customs, and what certain things were called and he practiced them. And once we reached Main city I got the courage to ask something that'd been in my head since our kissing under the fruit trees.

"You said once that you'd been with a lot of girls, how many is a lot?" he was pensive for a couple of seconds.

"You want a close number?" he asked.

"If I can get one."

"Around Thirty."

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed. "No wonder you can kiss like that."

"Out of those I've only had two serious relationships and they both ended pretty bad because I wanted things that they didn't and well – its complicated. But I swear Bra that this is different. I'm not playing and I haven't looked at another woman since I met you."

"Meanwhile, here _I_ am; with three relationships that never got passed kissing."

"I prefer it that way, the mere thought of someone touching you that way makes me want to rip my hair out." He was rough and I looked at him, he drove without letting his eyes leave the rode but in his voice I heard his jealousy. And for some strange reason, inciting that feeling in him turned me on.

* * *

**(Trunks POV) **

Shea took my arm as we descended the ship. The minute I saw Lara I smiled, she looked beautiful, and had even adopted Saiyan clothing, which honestly didn't look half bad. Her hair was in a braid and she wore dark colored pants and a halter-top.

My mother had come with her and she had the biggest smile on her face. Gosh it hadn't been _that _long.

"Your hair," my mother said when we reached her. I remembered that Shea had braided it since it was long.

"Your majesty," Shea said and bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Shea."

"Nice to meet you," mother said and kissed Shea's cheek. "My this dress is quite daring," mom said about Shea's very uncovering tan dress.

"Thank you, your majesty."

I turned to Lara who had been standing there watching Shea and me and took her hands.

"I missed you," I whispered and she nodded.

"Lara! Very nice to meet you, I'm Shea." Shea walked toward her and very lightly touched Lara's hair.

"Yes I remember from the video chat."

"Oh yes of course." Shea smiled.

"Trunks, Shea are you hungry I had food prepared."

"I'm not that hungry, you?" Shea asked to me and I shook my head.

"We ate on the ship," I answered and my mother nodded.

"Your father wants to see you." Mom said but I was just staring at Lara, I wanted her. Bad.

"Okay." I answered staring at Lara, and raising my eyebrows. "But I need to talk to Lara first." I picked Lara up bridal style and flew away, hearing her screams on my ear I chuckled. "I want you." I whispered against her ear.

When I had finally gotten us alone in a room I started to tear off her clothing, I could tell from her ridged form that she was a bit angry at me still, probably for not answering her calls.

"Don't be angry, I just needed to think." I told her as I grabbed her now free breasts with both hands. She breathed out and let me undress her and then drop her on the bed.

"I guess I should be thrilled that you're this horny. At least it shows you didn't fuck anyone while you were gone." Regular Trunks would have flipped out at her statement but I could thank the EL we'd injected before getting off the ship that I wasn't in the least annoyed. After all she was right. If I had sex with someone else I probably wouldn't be this horny. So I let it go, not really bothered by it and instead continued shedding my clothes.

"I really missed you," I told her, now stark naked and ready to pounce on her. She seemed surprised that I wasn't forming a fight at her comment and took in the greedy kiss I gave her.

"What's up with you?" she asked as I moved away from her lips and to her neck. My hand moved down from her breasts to her wet entrance and I heard her moan and arch herself to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up from her chest. Not stopping the hand that was moving below. She was moaning and moving and could barely concentrate on answering my question.

"You're… different." She let out panting.

"I know," I agreed with her, "I feel amazing." The EL coercing through my blood stream was making this experience all anew. Everything, from the way she arched to me, form her sweet smell overtaking my nose, the colors swinging around her hips, the way my entire body tingled even more when I touched her. Everything felt so much better, so much _more_.

I took myself lower, experiencing every part of her body. EL made it all new. Her moans sounded softer, like a lullaby, her sweat body tasted sweeter like honey, with a tinge of peppermint. Raising myself up from her I kissed her warm soft skin up to her lips, which I took again and kissed her as roughly as I could.

I kissed her until she couldn't breath and then lowered myself to her breasts. Positioning myself I entered her. I had never wanted to just release myself inside her after only entering her but that was the feeling that surfaced inside me, my body wanted a quick release. I wouldn't allow it, I moved quickly, enjoying the wonderful feeling to surround me but not allowing my body to release.

I entered her hard. Forcing myself wildly inside her, she just felt too damn good. And when I got tired of the position we were in I flipped her around and I entered her from behind. I could hear her sweet lullaby, the beautiful noise that was the slapping of our bodies. And then when I was done with this position I flipped her over again, but this time I raised myself with her inside, and held her in the air as I entered her like a man who'd never been pleased.

I wasn't gentle. I wasn't passionate. I was animalistic. Simply experiencing all the things EL was enhancing for me.

Finally I released, overthrown by the immense feelings that I felt in my entire body. I let myself released and then I let her go and watched as she landed on the bed below. I stayed in the air captivated by how great that release had been.

I closed my eyes briefly but opened them as I felt Lara move below me. I watched her naked body, which to me was perfection, move back toward the pillows and I immediately flew down. Kissing her again, taking her breasts in my mouth one by one, and very quickly I was hard again. This time I didn't allow myself to have such a quick release. No. This was a new experience so I would have her in every position I knew. As I did this I thought about how much sex was worthless before, how without EL sensation was nothing. And I decided that I'd never go without it. I'd never stop taking EL. Ever.

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

'Say that you give up,' I heard his voice say in my head. We were on the floor, my back to the ground his hands holding my hands above my head.

'No.' I said, letting my legs wrap around him. I tried to push him toward the floor, pulling him with my legs but instead I was just wrapping around steel hard muscles.

"You have nowhere to go," he whispered into my ear. I felt his lips rub against my ear lobe. "Say it," he whispered I let out a strong breath and tried to move my hands.

'No.' I repeated trying to use the strength in my legs to turn us around so I'd be on top but he was too strong. He pushed my hands harder onto the floor and smirked.

'Just say it and we can be done with this and leave.'

I had no way out, he had the upper hand, and he was too strong I wouldn't be able to get out of this hold without giving up. In a real fight I would have lost but this was just a practice spar. I looked into his eyes brightly. Instead of using force I lifted my hips and rubbed up against him hearing a growl immediately after. I watched the reaction in his face, he looked confused but I knew there was something else there he was enjoying it.

Doing it again I raised my face and kissed his neck, letting my lips caress the soft skin there, and take in his overwhelming smell. I rubbed up against him again and this time he did it back.

'That's foul play,' I heard him say and I smiled as I let my tongue out to lick his neck. He growled out and rested his face in between my neck kissing it softly. I continued to rub on him, and he did too although I could tell by how stiff his body was that he was trying not to. Soon my hands begun to loosen and I got out of the hold and twisted our bodies around.

I sat on him looking at him with a triumphant look on my face. My hands ran to grab on to his and hold them up and over his head. I leaned in smirking.

"That's not fair." He said.

"Who said this was a fair spar?" I asked bending down and pecking his lips before letting go of his hands and standing up.

He stood up and grabbed my hips from behind. "Don't ever do that with someone else though. You don't know what that person will do." He whispered from behind into my ear. "Promise me you wont," He flipped me around so he could look into my eyes.

"I promise," I said, looking at him and then he smiled seemingly content.

"Do you want to shower here?" he asked I nodded, going out of his arms to grab my bag.

"Yeah, do you mind? I promise I won't be long."

"No it's fine, I'll take a quick shower too. Lets meet upfront." He said and we both went our separate ways. I went into the female private showers. They had rooms were there were entire bathrooms set up for privacy so one could change and shower if need be.

I found an empty one and showered quickly. I usually sweated a lot during the sparring so I didn't want to smell disgusting since I was going to his apartment. I quickly wondered what his apartment was like probably the penthouse at one of those huge buildings downtown. It was probably a huge bachelor place.

I got out of the shower and dried and brushed my hair. I put on my jeans and stripped tee, and a bit of mascara and lip stick. Once I got out I waited out front by the reception.

I sat at the sitting space watching as royal soldiers both male and female went in and out of the building. Security up front would check their security cards before they were let in. Everyone would glance at me but they wouldn't approach me at all. Something in that made me feel lonely, where they scared to speak to me? Or did they think I was a Bitch like Kara, Ireks daughter had thought?

I breathed out and rested my back on the couch. Where was Neddo? He sure was taking a long time. I took out my phone and started messing with it.

Then I heard laughing, and I turned to my right and saw Neddo walking out with some Saiyan girl. She was tall because the top of her head reached his nose. She was telling him something and he laughed loudly. I stared at the girl she was muscular and had great thighs and arms. Her hair was long and in a long braid, and as she talked her tail swished back and forth.

"You should have seen the look on their face," I heard her say. Neddo laughed a little more.

He stopped walking and they talked briefly about something and then he turned to me.

"Bra, come here," I stood up and walked to them. I was tiny next to them. The woman looked at me as if studying me. Neddo grabbed my hand and held it.

"This is my friend Baban," he introduced, she studied me and I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Bra."

"Hi." She said and placed her hand on Neddo's shoulder. "We'll talk later." She said to him then looked at me, "nice to meet you." I watched her leave and Neddo turned to me still smiling from whatever they had been talking about.

"She was nice," I said sarcastically and frowned when I realized he didn't get the sarcasm.

"Yeah I know." He said and took my bag out of my hands. "Lets go." He led me to his car and placed the things in the back and then we left.

I had been wrong when I thought he lived in the penthouse of one of the buildings downtown. Instead we arrived at an old three-story building whose paint was coming off. He stopped in front of the building and pressed a button and the floor descended. Underneath was a garage with more than ten cars, and a lot more motorcycles. He parked and I looked at him.

"So you have a thing for vehicles."

"It's a hobby," he said raising his shoulders. He opened the door for me and helped me out of the car and then got our bags out of the back.

"So do you own this building?" I asked interested as he led me to an elevator.

"Yes, when I moved out of my parents house I rented an small apartment in this building, later I decided to buy it and then to buy the other apartments. I've been remodeling the place for a while, I'm not completely done yet."

When the door of the elevator opened I took in the large open room. There was a lot of light that came in from all the large rectangular windows on the walls. And I noticed that half of the room went up two levels. On the ceiling of the room several huge natural wooden beams decorated around more windows that allowed the suns rays to enter from above. The floors were a natural light wooden color and the walls simply white. He had a living space, with a white leather couch and a coffee table that was a simple box construction in a dark wood. Next to the living room was a dining space, which had a very thin and elegant wooden table and matching chairs that had a grey fabric on them.

In front of the dining table was a huge kitchen its cabinets a natural wooden color, and it's appliances white and shiny. He had two fridges, and two large islands. And it surprised me that everything was completely pristine, and you couldn't see a thing on the counter or in the sink.

Next to the kitchen were wooden stairs that I presumed went to the bedrooms on the second floor. Neddo put our bags on the couch and turned to me. "Let me give you the tour."

He led to a room behind the stairs. It had stairs to the basement garage and the main opening of the house. The doors were wooden and huge, big enough to make Neddo look small next to them. He had a simple wooden table with a photograph of him and his grandmother from what I presumed to be his graduation.

Then he showed me a powder room, and we went upstairs. The second floor had three bedrooms, all which had their own private baths. Only two of them had furniture the other just a bare room which he said he wasn't quite sure what to do with it. His bedroom was the largest of them. The room was white just as the rest of the house, and he had a wooden bed frame that resembled mahogany. The bed was bigger than usual and when I asked him he told me he had it custom made because a lot of times he'd wake up with his feet off the bed. In front of his bed an armoire of the same wood and tone that the bed frame was and on top of it a painting of a man sitting by a lake.

His master bath was huge as well, and he had a tub big enough to fit him comfortably, a shower, and two sinks. He showed me his closet, which was pretty big too, and I was surprised that he had so many clothes and shoes.

"But now my favorite part of the house," he said leading me up the second story stairs and up to the third floor. On the third floor it was a large room, which was essentially his office. His desk a simple wooden table, on it he had several books and papers all arranged very organized on top. He had bookcases, filled with trophies of all shapes and sizes, and some books. And on the walls photographs; ranging from when he was younger to when he'd been on earth. Surrounding the third floor were huge glass doors, which he led me through and onto another set of stairs to the rooftop. Here he had a pool, and a sitting area, and a small outside kitchen off to a side with a fridge and grill.

"Look," he said placing me in front of him. Through the railing on the roof one could see the entire pier; the waves carefully hit the beachside, the smell of the ocean immediately hit my nostrils, and we were in perfect timing to see the sun cast down. "This is my favorite part of the house. I have the best view of the sunset." And we stood there silently and watched the sun go down, his hands resting on my hips.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"I know, when I lived here in the tiny apartment I used to come up here and watch the sun cast down, or sometimes I'd bring all my things up here and study." His chin rested on top of my head and I sighed.

"I like your house." I let him know, "you've put a lot of thought into it."

"Thank you. I figured I needed a place to live that I liked while I was in the city. Eventually I want to live out in the country, buy a couple of acres near a lake. Keep some Wagyu (Cow thing), and Quilin (Unicorn), a Spregon (remember the bunny dog hybrid?) or two."

"You like farm life better?" I asked him surprised turning around to look at his eyes.

"Oh yes. Definitely. When I have kids I want to raise them in a farm. I want them to enjoy nature, and run around in the yard, get flung off Quilin when they are just learning to ride them, jump into the lake and get parasites on their neck. Fall off a hill and hide that they broke their arm so they wouldn't get in trouble. I want my children to live with nature having adventures everyday. I was raised in the city but I ran to the country every chance I got."

"You seem to have thought about this a lot. How many kids do you imagine having?" I asked interested since he seemed certain that this would be his future.

"Five or six." My eyes opened wide.

"What!" I laughed and patted him lightly on his chest. "That many?"

"It's really not that many." He said frowning a little.

"Oh hell yes, way too many. Do families even have that many kids still?"

"Some do." He protested.

"No, no, no. One is enough."

"One? He or she will be lonely," he objected.

"Not if they have friends."

"One isn't enough, you need at least a pair."

"Alright two but that's it. Have you seen a live birth?"

"Yes."

"No woman should succumb to that more than twice." I let him know as if I knew something about given birth that he didn't.

"Alright but what happens if you have two little boys but you want the girl?" I thought briefly and frowned he did have a point.

"I guess only in that situation, and even still then there wouldn't be a guarantee that you'd get pregnant with a girl."

"But you have a 50% chance." He said smiling.

"You're a crafty man!" I said smiling and grabbing on to his shoulder "listen to you, trying to convince me to go from one child to three. We are _not_ discussing children, we haven't even had sex yet!"

He smirked and bent down to capture my lips. His lips very softly moved against mine and I pulled myself toward him, opening my mouth immediately. I lost control when I felt his tongue capture mine; this move was starting to become my favorite thing ever.

'You're right, let's not get ahead of ourselves.' He said into my mind. I grunted but continued kissing him with equal fervor. His hands moved up to my head pushing me further onto his lips. My nostrils were consumed by the smell of him, so potent that it made me want him more. I pushed myself against him even more allowing my breasts to hit his steel hard chest. The idea of space and time was lost during these kisses, the force, and movement, smell, I couldn't concentrate on anything but kissing him back with equal ardor. He parted from me and chuckled when he saw my pout.

"You're hungry, and I am too, I should get started on dinner." He said and I noticed that my stomach was growling.

"Fine." I gave in and followed him downstairs. I sat down in one of the island chairs and watched as he took things out of the fridge and started preparing them. He moved quickly and knew what he was doing. Sometimes he even looked like one of those chefs you watch on cooking shows.

"Can I help you with something." I asked for the third time and he shook his head. We talked while I watched him cook. He told me that his father was a Fyptonian, a race similar to Saiyans in that they were warriors; his father as far as he knew was the only sole survivor of the race. And he talked about his mother, a full-blooded Saiyan, who had been born on planet Vegeta. His grandparents Saleha and Burg, had moved out to country life when the Saiyans had found AT-40.

He told me about his sisters both married to half Saiyan men, and about his brother, who in his words "liked both male and female."

"My grandfather was homophobic," he continued, "so when Nero brought home his male date grandpa beat him up." He was laughing, "I had to intervene because although my grandpa was old at the time he was still pretty strong."

"How'd you stop him?"

"I had to hold him back until he calmed down. Then gramma hit some sense into him and he stopped messing around." He continued to get the food ready and started getting out drinks from the fridge. "Anyways, Bra, I need to warm you about my father." He was now in front of the grill his back to me so I couldn't see his face. "He's not really a _fan_ of your father. It's connected to Frieza. He might say some nasty things but he's just that way, so don't let it get to you. And if it does get to you, I'll beat him up so he learns to respect you." He laughed at the end. After taking things off the grill he turned around, "I'm messing around I don't beat up my father."

He started to serve the food nicely in two plates. "But really Bra, if you ever feel uncomfortable tomorrow, just let me know and we'll leave." I nodded and he passed me a plate and placed another at my side for him. The food smelled and looked delicious. It had different meats, vegetables, and fruits, and something that looked like grains mixed together.

"Try it," he said watching me as I lifted the fork up to my mouth. The taste was delicious, and my mouth immediately got watery. I didn't have to tell him the food was great because from the look on my face he could tell. He sat next to me and we both ate our meal.

"Thank kami I found a man who can cook," I said once I was done. He chuckled delighted and rested his back on the counter of the island.

"What do you want to do?" he asked

"Do you have anything in mind?" I asked, he got up and grabbed something out of a bottom drawer, which looked like a bottle of wine and then took out two wine glasses.

"Lets go upstairs." I followed him silently. Something in me felt a little scared. For some reason my only thought was that he taking me to his bedroom. I had just mentioned sex anyways. But I wasn't ready for that with him. Sure I liked him, he made me feel things I'd never felt before. But… I wasn't ready.

When we got to the second floor he continued to the third. I breathed out when I realized we were headed toward the roof. He sat down and made space for me on the couch and served us both wine, passing the glass to me.

"You couldn't possibly think I'd hurt you?" he asked once we'd settled on the couch.

"What?"

"I was receiving a fear emotion from you, you have noticed that you've been shooting your emotions to me, right?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I told him, my cheeks flaming red out of embarrassment.

"Don't be." He said ignoring how embarrassed I was and instead pulling me so I rested my head on his chest. "What were you thinking about anyways?" he asked.

"I thought you were taking me to the bedroom." There were a couple of seconds of silence and then he laughed. I turned around to look at him.

"You thought I was implying that we should have sex?" he was laughing so hard that he clutched his stomach. "Just like that?"

"Hey, I know it's a stretch but you said, "lets go upstairs," and had wine and I don't know. Shut up!"

"So on earth; wine and the phrase, "lets go upstairs" is lingo for lets have sex?" He asked and I frowned and he laughed irritably.

"Oh shut up." I rested my head back on his chest and he finally calmed down. He moved his arm so that he could hug me toward his chest. We'd both finished our cups and he passed me his and I placed both glasses on the floor next to the couch.

"I wouldn't do a thing if you didn't want to," he said more serious. "Never fear me. I'd never hurt you." I nodded.

"I didn't fear you," I said, touching his arm. 'I was just scared of _it_.' I said in his head.

"When the right time comes you won't be scared." I nodded again and he leaned in and kissed the side of my neck. "Bra, promise me you'll let me know of I ever do or say anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"I promise," I whispered. We were silent for a while. There was a breeze up here on the roof, and the stars shone brightly and seemed to sparkle even more tonight. I shivered slightly and I felt him raise his Ki in order to warm me up.

"I've been thinking," he said, "that since I'll be gone, we should go to the Capitk Lagoon tomorrow. I talked to your father and he said it was fine as long as I leave after lunch tomorrow. So what do you say? I'll pick you up and we'll head over there, and then we can come back to train and then I'll pick you up to go to my parents?"

"A long day." I said analyzing everything he'd said. "Sure it'll be nice to spend an entire day with you. I'm really going to miss you." The last part I hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"I'll miss you too," he said letting his nose rest on my neck. He smelled me and slowly breathed out. "You don't understand how delicious you smell."

"You sound like a vampire." I told him giggling.

"What the hell is a "vamp-ire"?" he asked

"They are creatures that rip through girls necks and feed from their blood."

"That's vile, and they exist on earth?" he asked I sensed some excitement in his voice.

"No. They are mythical."

"They smell girls too?" he asked confused.

"Well yes. They smell blood, which to them is delicious." I felt his lips on my neck. His hand moving my face so he could properly arrange his lips on my neck.

"I can't smell your blood but I understand the enticing idea of feeding here." His tongue slowly caressed my neck and then moved toward my pulse; passing over it slowly I felt my heart beat fast. "And if your blood smells as good as you do…" I felt his teeth grabbing on to my skin lightly. His lips overtook the skin above my pulse and he started sucking on it very softly. I moaned out rather loudly and opened my neck even more to him. He continued this, until he stopped and his lips lightly kissed their way to my lips.

In the position we were in the way his lips touched mine was rather uncomfortable so I flipped around straddling on him and placed my lips full on his. I felt his hands on my waist. His lips wasted no time to open up and let his tongue free to ravage my own.

My hands ran from his chest to his hair, running wildly, pushing his face further to me. I felt myself stand up, my breasts rubbed up against his chest. I rubbed up against him.

I continuously rubbed against him, this much I knew. And it felt way too good to stop. My entire body felt on fire. His smell was overwhelming and as my hands fumbled in his hair his scent grew stronger. I found the hair tie holding up his hair and I broke it off, allowing his strands to fall around him. That smell. He smelled too good. Our lips came apart for we were both out of breath, and he attacked my neck.

"Kami! Neddo _please_." I whispered as his lips kissed my neck fervently. I was making pleasurable noises and he was barely touching me. His hands were still just sitting on my waist, and even though I constantly rubbed up against him he didn't do the same. 'Please' I started, leaving the thoughts in his mind instead. Slowly but surely after enough persistence on my part his hands began to move lower, resting on my hips they'd raise up to my waist and back, minimal but enough for now.

I started kissing him too, taking the back of his ear as my own personal job to pleasure. My tongue flickered out, licking the skin behind his ear. The minute I did so his hips buckled against mine. I continued to play with him there, since I was getting the reaction I wanted. And before I knew it his lips were on mine again, and I was no longer straddling but instead my back was on the couch.

I felt a strange sensation filling up at my center, I wasn't sure what it was and his movements against me made it feel that much hotter. I wrapped one leg around him, rubbing against him, as his groin rubbed against me I could feel something hard something that made me moan as we both separated from the kiss.

"Bra." I heard him say desperately but his voice was drowned by the kiss I started again. I felt his left hand inch it's way from my hip to right under my breast. My entire body was on fire, and he wasn't doing enough to help me.

'Please?' I asked, allowing my hands to rub against his back pushing him against me.

'If I do this you'll never forgive me.' I heard him say back, and then as quickly as it started he had stopped. I could see from his eyes and body movements that he was drawing power from I don't know where to get off me. He sat down further down the couch and breathed in deeply.

It took me a couple of seconds to comprehend where we were going with that. When we kissed when I was consumed by his smell, all I could think about was that I wanted more. I wanted to feed whatever it was that was overthrowing all my senses. It was dangerous, not being able to think and yet it felt so _free_.

I sat there catching my breath, and brought my legs to my chest. It scared me that I wanted to be with someone that much, and even as I thought about how much it scared me I still thought about how exciting it'd be to have him touch me again.

I watched him silently. He had his head in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees in some sort of meditation.

I started to kneel over to him trying to figure out if I could help him.

"Stay there!" he growled out and I stopped. "I swear Bra, if you can any closer I will fuck you." I was overthrown by how rough he had sounded. Gulping I leaned back and watched him breath in and out.

I wasn't sure how long we just sat there. But eventually he stopped holding his head and managed to look up at me. He apologized although I wasn't sure why he did, this was my fault, I seemed to enjoy enticing him.

"Lets just talk," he said, and I nodded. But we didn't talk at all. Both of us still focusing on what could have just happened. I had a firm memory of having his body on mine. I kept remembering the feeling of his hard groin rubbing against me. I hadn't seen the outline of it when he'd gotten off me because he had moved too fast but I knew he still had one, since from the way he kept arranging his pants I knew it was still bothering him.

'When was the first time you had sex?' I asked suddenly and he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

'Sure to stop thinking about sex, lets talk about sex.' I heard him say back.

'Sorry. You're right.' I quickly said right back blushing. He chuckled and then started talking.

"I was twelve. She was my best friend, and we wanted to see what it felt like." He was silent for a bit, "it was horrible, a complete disaster. We didn't know what we were doing. She'd bought some "stuff" and it was _messy_. Since I had no experience I accidentally hurt her, and there was blood so much blood. And the worst part was that her parents caught us. I didn't even get to release so I just sat there like an idiot with a huge erection while her parents lectured us."

"Are you still friends with her?" I asked interested.

"Yes."

"How'd you, after that?" I asked not knowing how.

"We promised to never speak of it. And anyways, she found out later she didn't like men like that. Maybe I had something to do with it, who knows."

We were both silent for a while, and he leaned back and got comfortable. Then there was a loud noise downstairs and a couple of voices. He immediately stood up and was flying downstairs. I ran downstairs too, to see what was going on.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I heard Neddo's voice.

"Baban said party, your place?" a male voice responded.

"What?" Neddo's voice asked confused.

"It smells delicious in here what did you make for dinner?" another voice asked

"Get out. I don't even know how you got in here but get out, I have Bra over."

"The princess is here?" one of them asked, "where is she, you haven't even introduced us yet!"

"Get out."

"So no party? Baban told us you were making food," A woman's voice.

"I did, for the princess and I, now all of you, get out."

"Oh come on!" I heard one of them whine. I walked in to see the culprit of the voices. There were a total of three men and two women. One of them was tall like Neddo but his hair was light brown and short. The other two were shorter and had their tails flying behind them. One of the women was very Saiyan with dark black hair and her tail wrapped around her waist. The other had short light blonde hair.

"Hi," I said waiving as they all stared at me.

"Nice to meet you," one of the shorter men said winking at me.

"Hi," I repeated and stood next to Neddo.

"These are my friends," Neddo said. He slowly introduced all his friends to me. The tall man was named Hiro. The short one who'd blinked at me was Aki. The other Led. The women with blonde short hair was Levy, and the other one Vixen.

"Nice to meet all of you," I said nicely. Then Neddo was moving his hands.

"Now get out."

"Oh come on!" Vixen responded showing him a bag. "We all brought our shit to take a dip in the pool. Don't be like that."

"Just let them stay," I whispered to him holding on to his hand. He glanced down at me and frowned.

"Fine but only because Bra wants you to stay."

I quickly learned their jobs, Hiro was a bodyguard, and worked for some councilman who I didn't recall. Led, owned a gym downtown. Aki, was apparently in the royal army. Levy was the head of tactic in the military, and Vixen was a professor in strategy.

Hiro and Vixen were married, and Led and Levy were dating. Aki was alone, and apparently he had asked for permission to date me and hadn't passed.

Neddo brought some food from downstairs and quickly prepared it in the outside kitchen. Led turned on the speakers and put music. The others changed and jumped in the pool, and soon everyone was in the pool except Neddo and I.

"Hey you two get in here!" Vixen screamed splashing the water.

"She doesn't have a swimsuit, leave her alone." Neddo said, sitting on the couch and patting it so I'd sit next to him. "Sorry about this," he whispered once I'd sat next to him.

"No, I like it, I got to meet your friends, plus they are nice."

"I have an extra swimsuit," Vixen called out.

"Yeah come on get in here." Aki said.

"Oh shut up you jus want to see her half naked." Levy accused him punching him on the shoulder.

"I actually have a swimsuit of my own," I confessed and Neddo looked at me.

"Do you want to get in?" he asked.

"If you want to."

"What do _you_ want?"

"Whatever it doesn't really matter."

"Can you two just shut up and go change!" Led screamed getting out of the water to eat some of the food Neddo had prepared.

We both did as told, and I walked downstairs to one of the extra baths and changed. I had a red bikini that I carried in a Capsule. I hadn't said anything because I was afraid it'd be too sexy. It really wasn't any thing out of the ordinary it was a simple triangle bikini. Lara had convinced me to pack it just in case a situation like this surfaced.

I changed not thinking much about it and wrapped a towel around me before walking out. I walked upstairs and found Neddo, already changed in black trunks talking to Led.

I walked over to the couch and shed my towel. "Holy son of the moon goddess look at her-"

I turned to the sight of Neddo in the water punching Aki in the face. "Shut the hell up, and close your damn mouth." I heard him say, and the others laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Aki is always this vile he deserves a punch or two," Led said coming up next to me. I got in the pool and realized it had seats, almost like a Jacuzzi except the water was cool.

I felt Neddos hands guide me backward so I was sitting next to him. Eventually sitting on his lap. His friends were funny, and they told me many funny stories about them growing up together and the stupid things they did to get girls or guys. They were very interested in my father, and asked all sorts of questions about his training.

Neddo was the one that reminded me that it was getting late. I said goodbye to his friends and we got out of the pool. I dried off and changed and then we went to his basement and took a car.

"So are you all worshipping my father?" I asked joking.

"Sorry about that, he's just a legend you know?" he answered.

"I know I was just kidding."

"I had fun today," I told him.

"Me too." He glanced momentarily at me, "but Bra, we can't let _that_ happen again, not until you're ready to go all the way." I nodded and told him I understood. I swear sometimes I felt like a child being scolded.

We talked about training and about how I had weak arms, according to him. When we arrived at the palace we sat in the car momentarily, he turned to me and caught my lips, kissing them and leaving me out of breath. Once he was done he went around and opened my door, helping me out.

"I'll see you tomorrow after lunch?" he asked and I nodded. "Bring walking shoes, and that swimsuit you wore today." He told me and I smiled.

"Are you trying to see me half naked?" I asked teasing and he chuckled and then leaned in for quick kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said before leaving me and getting in his car.

I hadn't asked about Baban because something told me he wasn't too happy about her telling his other friends he was having a "Party." When we were in the pool he had asked Led briefly about Baban's call and although he did not draw it into the conversation too much I had noticed a discontent in his voice. I wasn't stupid she'd clearly tried to sabotage our date. That bitch.

* * *

**I know I said more Trunks in this so sorry if I didn't have enough! I seriously got all caught up writing Bra x Neddo :**) **I enjoy writing those two, they are sooo cute! **

**Anyways, since I had to cut this chapter short I promise that in the next chapter we will see more Trunks. I hope I surprised you with Barillious working as a spy (Just wait for the next chapter- I will explain). I know I didnt' have many other characters in this but I hope you guys still like it. **

**Please leave your comments I really appreciate your input. Let me know what you guys think about Trunks and his new passion. And about Bra and Neddo. **


	21. Things Fall Apart

**I am alive! My sincere apologies for not uploading in a while but I've been sooooo busy recently, and had a bad case of writers block :(**

**Please enjoy.**

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z. **

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

I awoke with a burning feeling. The feeling I usually got the morning after. It was like a hangover except instead of my head killing me, it'd be my eyes and ears. Everything was just… sensitive. I raised my head and looked around the bed. The bed sheets were off to a side of the bed, crumbled together in a mess. From here I could smell the distinct odor of blood and I stood up immediately alarmed. I grabbed the sheets and realized there was blood on them but the blood wasn't mine.

"Lara," I whispered and looked straight ahead to the bathroom door. I concentrated my ears and heard the sound of falling water, deducing that Lara was taking a shower. Maybe she'd gotten her monthly friend. Letting go of the sheets and dropping them on the floor I got off the bed and walked toward the bathroom.

I managed to get inside the glass-covered shower without her knowing and as I went to startle her I realized something was wrong. She was standing underneath the water with her eyes closed. Her body was covered in red blotches and immediately my eyes grew wide. My mind immediately ran through the events of the previous night. Had I grabbed her that hard? I had never hurt her like this. I scanned her body; I could see red bruises on her hips, thighs, waist, and her back. I decided to walk closer. Watching as she slowly passed her hands on her body and then heard her whimper in pain as she cleaned her body.

"Lara" I whispered and she turned around alarmed that I was in there with her. "What have I done?" Now that she was facing me I could see that her breasts were bruised too and there were bite marks on her nipples and neck. I could smell the soft lingering scent of blood, and I realized that the blood on the sheets hadn't been from her natural cycle. "I made you bleed." I said almost to myself as I reached out to feel her bruised body. I made sure to be soft as I traveled my hand down to her leg.

"I can barely walk," she whispered and I let her rest on my body as I slowly stroked her back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whispered.

I proceeded to help her wash making sure to be gentle and I carried her out of the shower and dried her and then wrap the towel around her body and carry her out into the bedroom.

I carried her to the rejuvenation chambers and then waited until she was healed and carried her back to the bedroom. She didn't have any bites, or bruises anymore but I knew she was tired.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, and I felt her sigh against me, her breath hitting my chest lightly.

"You've never done that before," she whispered, and I nodded. "What was up with you last night?" she asked, now moving away from me to catch my eyes. "Did you take some sort of Saiyan Viagra?" She was joking but when she looked at me and her eyes grew wide.

"NO!" I said immediately and her mouth dropped.

"Oh my god, you did!" she moved away from me. "What is wrong with you? As if you didn't already have enough stamina!"

"I didn't know I would be so rough," I answered; deciding that it was best she thought it was Viagra.

"Why would you do that?" She asked appalled.

"I don't know," I told her looking around. "I'm sorry."

"What if you killed me?" she asked angrily, and turned away from me. "I just can't believe this. How could you take something like that?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered grabbing her waist with one hand and pulling her toward me.

"Why do you do these things Trunks?" her hands went to move my hair out of my face and she smiled slightly. "Sometimes I feel like you'll never grow up."

"I'm sorry Lara." I whispered and sweeping down I took her lips into mine. Kissing her softly making sure to be soft to demonstrate I'd learned my lesson. "Forgive me?" I asked and she smiled against my lips.

She then pushed me away and then snuggled into the pillow. "I'm really tired, you didn't let me sleep last night." I waited until she fell asleep to get up. I got dressed and flew out through the window.

I knew that the only thing that would cure my haziness was a bit of EL. I called Shea. She was staying at her sister's place and sent me directions to my phone. It wasn't too far from the palace but the mansion was on the outskirts of town. It was huge and like the palace had huge walls surrounding it. I realized when I tried to land that the mansion as did the palace, and most houses in this world, had some sort of invisible shield.

I called Shea again and she let me in and I followed her inside the house and through a series of hallways until we reached a bedroom. Her sister was on the floor looking at the ceiling.

"Hi," I said when she turned to look at us. She was blonde, and unlike Shea, had lighter skin and bright blue eyes.

"Hello." She purred and sat up immediately. She wasn't wearing much, just a lacy tank and very short lacy shorts, and I wondered if maybe that was just natural here. I had seen many women dress very scantily, and I hadn't seen a bad reaction to it. So maybe this was just normal.

"Trunks this is my sister, Kiki."

"Nice to meet you," I said and she smiled and walked toward me.

"You're so cute!" She said looking over to her sister, "he's adorable!" She walked over to a bar type area in the room and came back with exactly what I had come for. EL. "You don't look anything like your father, not that I've ever seen him up close. Your uncle and I are close though." She said as I watched her hands prepare the EL. "Close friends," she told me and then turned around. She waited until I let my arm out and then she injected me, and that feeling I had come accustomed to fill up my mind, and my senses.

"You're a friend of my uncle?"

"Oh yes! He is too much fun." She said smiling.

"Tarble is great, you know…he's having a thing tomorrow, you should come with us." Shea said and sat down where her sister had been.

"I don't know, Lara is leaving for Earth, and I wanted to be with her before she did." I told Shea and watched as her sister got her ready to inject her.

"She's leaving forever?" Shea asked and then showed true pleasure in her face from the EL.

"No, just for a month." I told her and held out my hand to Kiki.

"Oh." Shea said her face now looking up at the ceiling.

"Maybe I'll go to the party with her." I replied as Kiki injected herself.

"Oh yeah, you should." Kiki said, "Tarble throws the best parties."

"He's definitely a fun guy," I agreed and we all sat on the floor. I looked up at the ceiling which had a strange collection of drawings and colors. Interesting.

* * *

**(Vegeta's POV)**

I hadn't seen Trunks since he'd arrived, and I was growing impatient of waiting for him to show his face. So I stood outside of his bedroom, and knocked. At first I felt no movement from inside but finally I felt a Ki move toward the door. It was Lara, and she had a robe wrapped around her body.

"Good morning sir," she said squinting a bit at the light that came from the hallway.

"Where's Trunks?"

"I'm not sure," she said. She didn't look very good, and I thought she might be sick.

"Well next time you see him tell him that I need to talk to him."

"Of course sir." She said and waited for me to leave before closing the door again. I walked back to the bedroom, determined to get something out of my mind before leaving.

"Bulma."

"Yes?" she asked, she was putting makeup on but was already dressed.

"I think Lara is sick."

"Oh." She said nodding, "I'll go see if she needs something."

I didn't plan on eating breakfast this morning but the continuous rumbling of my stomach made my deviate myself toward the dining room. The only two there were, to my surprise, Bra, and Neddo. They conversed while they both picked things out from the food served in large platters in front of them.

"Good morning sir," Neddo said once he saw me, he was going to stand up but I told him to stay seated and went around to grab a plate.

"Morning daddy."

"Morning," I mumbled and grabbed food and placed it on my plate. They were quiet once I sat down and began to eat. Or maybe I just blocked them out? Eventually my mother came in the room and she sat down next to me.

"Vegeta, I'd like a word with you before you leave to train."

"I'm going to the office first." I let her know and she nodded.

"Then I will accompany you to the office. I need to discuss something of grave importance since I will be leaving." I nodded and continued eating.

"Sir, I too need to discuss something with you." Neddo said and I looked at him and nodded.

"I don't have much time so speak up now."

"Of course. It's about Bra's training. Since I will be leaving, I thought it'd be appropriate, so Bra doesn't fall behind on her training, that I find her a suitable trainer."

"Alright, and who might that be?"

"Aki he is in the royal army, and I've already discuss what type of training Bra should have."

"Then so be it."

"Hold on, I still have to train?" Bra asked but not to me. I watched them interact, I could see by the way her hand twitched uncomfortably that she wanted to hold his hand but she didn't, which might be because of my presence. During the past couple of days their interactions seemed completely at ease. They were natural around each other, like Bulma and I had been. I didn't think that she'd feel this way so soon. Frowning I turned away and instead turned back to my food.

"Of course you have to continue training," Neddo answered, and I heard Bra put on her whiny little girl voice that pretty much stated she wasn't too happy with his answer. It surprised me as I continued to listen that that the boy kept up with her, and didn't fall too easily into her trap. He did however promise to cut down in training times. Sucker.

I had to admit that I liked Neddo. He'd grown on me. He was tenacious, confident, stubborn, and a bit arrogant but overall seemed to have good moral values. I could even see myself in him sometimes. Just how different would I have been if Frieza had never existed? What would I have been like? Well it doesn't matter, I answered myself, what's in the past is in the past.

For Neddo however, it'd been different. He'd grown up well a life without Frieza, without planet Vegeta.

I turned my attention to the archway as Trunks came into the room. His hair was in some weird design, and I could hear a relatively different heart beat from him, that's weird.

"Trunks!" Bra said standing up and hugging him.

"Hey little sis, how ya been?"

"Very good."

"Good morning Trunks," mother said and Trunks took a seat next to her.

"Good morning grandma. Dad." I watched him silently contemplating when I'd bring up what I wanted to. But instead I was silent and ate my breakfast and then left.

* * *

**(Barillious POV) **

When the King had proposed to use me as a spy to infiltrate Ireks organization I hadn't thought I was up for the job. It meant I'd have to be involved in some illegal activities. It also meant that I'd grow closer to the King, and could use the experience. So, I had accepted.

So far Vegeta had cracked down on Irek's regime. He had police, spies, everywhere. Ireks men were scared, so scared that they missed out on investigating me further, something that would have been beneficial to their organization. But somehow, as planned by Vegeta I was able to slither my way inside the business.

The man who had hired me, through an unfortunate turn of events, had been captured by the police. So I currently had one more man, to move out of the way in order to work directly with Ireks or "Tri" as everyone called him and his name was, Lotario Fabianus. I knew that Lotario spoke to Ireks directly, just as I knew that if he were to go down, and I was second in command I'd be up for his job.

Obviously, I learned a couple of tricks. I learned for instance the importance of growing power, and I had done so in what most would consider record time. I had also learned that Lotario's wife was having an affair with another boss, and thanks to me some valid proof of that had gotten to Lotario's office.

(Days Ago...)

Lotario, ran back and forth in his office, photographs of his wife's dishonesty laid flat on his desk.

"Aldin," he said stopping momentarily to look at me. It'd been a couple of days but the name I had chosen for this mission still felt strange.

"Yes sir."

"I want you to go to my house and pick up this FUCKING W****!" He put his face down, staring at the photographs before grabbing them and throwing them off into the air. "Bring her here." I nodded and left his office. Walking away.

She didn't know what was going on, surprisingly she did not have a clue that her husband had found out about her infidelity. He locked himself in his office with her, and from outside, I could hear the screams, and much later the Ki flexing's, which I conquered was Lotario hitting her. But I stood ground, this wasn't my place, I had to pretend like nothing was happening.

Finally, Lotario came out blood on his hands, a dark sinister look on his face. Before I could comprehend what had happened, he told me to get rid of her.

My mind spun, he'd killed her? He looked at me waiting for my move. "Get a move on!" he screamed taking me out of a trans. I found myself walking into the room. I had never seen a dead woman before. Staring at her limp body, which lay restlessly on the floor and forming a Ki ball I blasted her, making her into tiny ashes, into absolutely nothing.

"Good" I heard Lotario. He sat behind his desk, his hands still bloody, his face still crazed. "I need you to contact my boss." He said, leaning back. "Tell him we need to talk."

"Yes sir, how do I?"

"I'll give you a number."

I ended up picking up the ashes and then taking them off into the rocky areas, digging up a grave and giving a prayer to the moon goddess. I didn't mean for this to cause a death. Lets just hope that the end justifies the means. I breathed out and left.

Talking to Ireks was something I had been practicing for. Even though we personally had not been introduced or had one on one conversation I had spoke in his presence before. This meant, that I had to concentrate on changing my voice, and I had practiced.

The call was short, and Lotario simply wanted me to pass over the information that he was going to start a war, with the man who'd slept with his wife. Ireks was angry, it was a stupid move, and I took this opportunity to ask him if we could meet up. Ireks didn't end up meeting with me at all. In fact, it was another man underneath him whom I met up with. But in the end, I ended up giving up Lotario. Taking over his reign, and therefore getting a direct connection to Ireks. I earned his trust by showing him growth of my sales by three percent. Meanwhile, taking information of other bosses and turning them into Vegeta.

(Now)

So now we sat in a public place, speaking in code, and having dinner.

"I'm fond of the work you've done," he said, as he cut his steak into tiny pieces. The noise that the knife made when it reached the plate was hurting my ears, making me stop and watch until he finished.

"Thank you, sir."

"As you know I've been meeting with others and setting up a new strategy, new working sectors." I nodded, "I went to merge you with Bryant, so you will be in charge of the entire west sector. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes sir."

Ireks moved over, taking out a small device from his pocket and placing it under a napkin. Suddenly a girl sat on our table. Her back to me "Daddy, I didn't know you enjoyed this restaurant!"

"I'm having lunch with my new bodyguard." He replied nonchalant and she turned to look at me.

"I'm Kara," she said with a smile and then jumped off the table. She wore a strange jumpsuit that didn't really fit her that well. Her face was so much like Ireks it was eerie. They shared the same shaped face, eyes, nose, and lips; there was absolutely no doubt that he was her father.

"Hi." I answered.

"So, what's your name?" She asked

"Aldin."

"Nice to meet you!" She replied and then grabbed a seat and sat down with us. I glanced at Ireks, seeing his annoyed look and how the information he was about to give me was moved back to his pocket again.

"Kara, honey I would like to enjoy a nice meal with this gentleman. How about you run along, and we'll-"

"Daddy. Don't be rude!" She turned to me and winked, "anyway Aldin. Where _did_ my father find such a cutie?"

* * *

**(Lara's POV)**

"I promise I'm not sick. I'm just very tired," I explained to Bulma. Who was now walking into the room and looking at the mess Trunks and I had made last night.

"Oh gosh, did Trunks hurt you last night?" She asked turning to look at me.

"Yes but I'm fine now." I explained and covered myself further with the robe.

"Oh Honey, you need to understand that these Saiyan men sometimes- is that an engagement ring on your finger?" she asked, and walked toward me grabbing my hand and bringing it forward. I had forgotten to take it off. She looked at the ring and then at me. "Don't tell me?" I nodded and she smiled and took me in a hug. "I can't believe it, my baby is getting married?!" I hugged her back and smiled.

"Yes, well Trunks hasn't said anything yet so please don't tell more people until he's ready." Bulma nodded with a still smile on her face.

"I'm so excited!" she moved around the room and then smiled at me. "Since we are leaving for Earth we can pick out your dress there! This is going to be a beautiful wedding, and-"

"Mrs. Bulma." I said to stop her rant. "Please don't bring anything up to Trunks yet. He's been all- strange recently. "

"Alright I promise. But tell him to hurry, I can't wait to help you plan the wedding!" she walked out of the room and I closed the door behind her.

Oh boy. After picking up the dirty sheets I went to the closet and got dressed. I didn't have much planned today, just going to a class and I wanted to talk to Trunks. I was a bit scared that it'd been so long since we had a real conversation, the conversation that asked where this relationship was headed. I knew that he'd bring up the engagement ring but that still didn't mean anything.

Sometimes I felt as though Trunks didn't love _me_ that he just loved my body, and the only reason I was his because he didn't want me to be anyone else's.

That fear struck me hard if that was true then why was I giving up everything I had for a man who was simply obsessed with my body? And Trunks didn't really show much but desire for me. Which is why today we were going to sit down and talk, I don't care for how long, I just needed to know the truth.

* * *

**(Vegeta's POV)**

"I need to talk to you about your brother." Mother said, and then leaned back on her chair. I'd been noticing more recently how the late years were drawing too near.

"What about him?" I asked moving my attention away from the wrinkles that had become more prominent around her eyes.

"I've heard some disturbing facts about him." I didn't comment but I knew what she spoke of. Barillious had warned me about it, during one of our talks and before he'd left into his "project." In fact it was the sole reason I was forcing my mother to leave with Bulma, if I was going to help Tarble, she couldn't butt in. And trust me, mothers _always_ butt in. "I think your brother is into drugs. I'm really worried Vegeta, that's why I think it's best that I stay here, I need to make sure your brother isn't making a mistake-"

"NO! You will leave. I will talk to Tarble."

"You will?"

"Yes, it's about time he starts being responsible. He's not the only son of Vegeta and Elianna." She smiled slightly, and then moved her eyes away breathing deeply.

"As you might already know, my late years are on me. I don't know how long-"

"Women your age can go on for years." I interrupted. "You are still young."

"Not that young Vegeta." She signed and stood up from her chair, "I only wish that I could have had more time to spend with you. It doesn't seem fair that now that you are here, I shall leave."

"Stop being dramatic. Your late years are coming in but that won't mean you'll die in a month." My tone was a bit harsher than I meant it to be, but she needed to stop talking about her death.

"When my time comes I will confront it with pleasure." She stood up and walked toward me, forcing eye contact she grabbed my hands. "Promise me something Vegeta."

"I don't make promises."

"Promise _me._"

I was silent.

"Promise me you'll never let your brother destroy himself. I know you barely know each other, and you two don't have anything in common but promise me you will make sure your brother turns out all right. You two are brothers after all." She squeezed my hands and waited. When she realized I was not going to answer she signed. "As stubborn as your father."

"I am NOT my _father_," I growled out and moved away from her, taking her eyes away from mine.

"You are a lot like your father but you are also very different from him."

"My father was a simple fool played by smarter men."

"I was too at some point." She said walking toward me until we both stared at the buildings below us through a window. "We are all fools for the one's we love."

"You didn't love my father, you've said that before."

"I mean you. The only thing I loved at the time."

"Except Bardo."

"Bardo was just a friend." I turned to look at her and smirked I had learned a thing or two about Bardo.

"Right."

"He was just a friend, and I didn't love him at the time. I am not saying things didn't change much later." She paused. "Promise me Vegeta, that's all I ask."

"I promise." I whispered the words rolling out of my mouth before I could detain them.

"Thank you."

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

After Lunch Neddo came by to pick me up. Once we had left the city I sat back and watched him drive. He was strangely quiet, and I remembered about the training and brought it up again.

"Neddo, I was thinking… it probably wouldn't be good if I trained with somebody else. What if they make me sloppy?"

He laughed before turning to me with a wicked grin. "Did you really think I was going to fall for that?"

I frowned slightly before biting my lip. "I guess not."

"Listen, your mother does not know how long we will be on Earth, so it's best that you continue your training."

"Ugh, fine." I signed and he looked over at me and moved my hand toward mine. "But don't be mad when you come back and I've become sloppy."

"Aki is a very good trainer. I've trained with him before and he's very fluid. I doubt he'd make you sloppy."

"It wont be the same."

"As sweet as that is, It wont get you out of training. Aki will keep the same training guide as we did only three days a week." I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Fine." Rolling my eyes at him I stared at the scenery before me. I had never seen this road we were taking and the greens soon became covered in rock. The car started to bump and jump thanks to the nonexistent road and he pressed a button and we were soon flying and not touching the ground at all.

"I didn't know this vehicle could fly." I told him after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Should I take this to mean you've forgiven me?" He asked

"No."

"Oh come on Bra. Training isn't that bad at all. And you know, it's made you sexier." I turned to him; his eyes were fixed on the road.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean that now you can withstand more _physical_ activities." He turned to wink at me and I sucked in air, "you understand what I mean?"

"Yes, of course I do." My cheeks turned red and I turned away from him. "I thought you said we were going to wait for those "activities"."

"We are." He answered right away, "I will never do anything without your 100% consent, especially if your mind is in doubt of your physical actions. The point I'm trying to make Bra, is when the time comes, _if_ it comes, then you will be more prepared for the "activity," if you are physically conditioned."

"I think this is you just trying to get me to stop pouting about the training."

He laughed, "Only part of it."

"Fine. Whatever," I uncrossed my hands and watched him. "I have a question," I told him.

"I told you I'm an open book."

"Is Baban the friend you had your first sexual experience with?" I asked it quickly before I could back down. Something about her little interruption last night got me to hypothesize that she was his _friend_.

"How did you?"

"She seemed like an old friend." I answered. "So was she?" I insisted.

"She was." He was quiet and eventually turned to look at me again, "don't worry about it, she's only my friend." Since I was silent he took it upon himself to mention a few more things. "She and I have known each other so long it's like we're family. And we've never had anything serious-"

"You don't have to explain anything. I was just wondering if I had hypothesized correctly." Finally he stopped the vehicle and I wasn't sure if it was because we'd arrived or because of the conversation.

"We were kids trying to act like adults. I know better now, and she does too. We've never been in a serious relationship, and other than _that_ night, I have never touched her in any way that could be considered sexual. She's a close friend; she might even be considered my _best_ friend. If that bothers you, I would appreciate it if you told me now before I do anything that would make you uncomfortable."

"It doesn't bother me," I answered, not completely honest, I leaned in and kissed his lips. He soon took over and took my tongue into his twisting and rubbing until he backed off and I stared at him dazed.

"Don't lie to me Bra."

"I'm not lying," I protested and looked away from his eyes.

"If you say so."

"I do." I told him and he turned off the car. "Alright from here we walk!" He got out and went around to open the door. He helped me out, something I've become accustomed to and then he pulled me and kissed me.

"So we are hiking?" I asked him and he nodded.

"For just a little while." I walked next to him and we started hiking up a small trail that led to a brown mountainous area. The weather here was hotter than what I had grown accustomed at the main city. In fact, it was so hot I felt relieved I wore shorts.

"Aki does anything inappropriate and you tell me okay?" I told him I would and he asked me about my experiment and its progress.

"I haven't had much progress on it recently, at least not much after the incident."

"Maybe you need to start a new project? Whenever I'm stuck in a practice or achieving a new goal in my training, I start with something brand new, and after a couple of days I go back to the move I had been having issues with, and usually that really helps me."

"I'll try it. I actually have this pretty interesting upgrade for my fathers gravity chamber."

"Really? Well let me know if it works, I'd love to try it out."

"Don't get so excited I haven't even started on it yet."

"This way," he said grabbing my hand and leading me through a small hole in the floor. He grabbed me, holding me on him as he hit the floor rough with his legs. "The opening is a little smaller than I remember." He whispered but then we were inside, and it was dark, and he put on a Ki ball. We were inside a small little cave, only light shinning through was from the hole we'd just made; bits of rubble still running through the air.

"Where are we going?" I asked since we had reached a dead end.

"Just this way," he let go of my hand and blew up the wall in front of us. I felt his hand pull me through and when we passed by I had to close my eyes because the light was shinning and it made me almost blind. Finally my eyes adjusted and I finally saw the beautiful scene before me. A lagoon filled with blue clear water, a hole on top of the cave allowing a small ray of light to shine on the lagoon. It was beautiful, completely majestical.

"We could have flown and down through there but I just thought this would look nicer."

"No I like it this way," I told him walking toward the water and leaning down to touch it. The water was extremely cool, so different from how hot the air felt.

I heard him open a capsule and turned to find him arranging a picnic table with food. He'd wrapped sandwiches and had glass cups with cool water. I took some and drank down an entire cup before realizing.

"It's really hot here." I told him

"I know. That's why we should get in the water. Do you want to eat now?"

"I'm not really hungry, but if you want to eat I can wait."

"Don't be stupid, lets get in." He took off his shirt really quickly, and his shoes were coming on seconds later. I realized after I watched him undress that I'd been staring instead of taking the time to take off my clothing as well.

"Your turn?" he asked, and smiled when I started taking off my top and then allowed my shorts to fall. "You took my advice with the same swimsuit."

"It's actually called a Bikini, and trust me, it's really not that revealing."

"Really? So on your planet women wear smaller swim attire?" he asked interested as I followed him toward the water.

"Oh yes."

"I'm starting to really enjoy the clothing from your planet." He said and turned to help me get into the lagoon, the side where the rock and water met was a bit slippery. We got in and I had to adjust to how cool the water was. I knew my body must show my reaction to the cold and even though Neddo was looking at me, I wasn't in the least embarrassed.

"Oh yes, there are women that wear, very little clothing to swim in." he seemed pensive for a moment.

"I just don't understand how it's- adept for swimming, surely sometimes the-" he pointed to his chest and I smiled, "this area, must come undone if you swim too fast."

"It's not really for swimming like that though." I explained. "Women that are in the water, or a pool, to train don't wear this. It's not really suitable. She'd probably just flash anyone once she got to a certain speed."

"Flash?"

"When you show your parts to people in public? I wasn't sure how to say it in Saiyan." I told him and he nodded understanding.

"You've never "flash" anyone right?"

"Oh no! I'd probably go all red and, how embarrassing!"

"It shouldn't be embarrassing though," he said as he approached me. "You are beautiful Bra." He reached for me with his long hands and pulled me to him. Instead of kissing me like I thought he would he placed his lips on my shoulder and kissed. "I am glad to know that I might be the only man you will "flash"." I smiled against his chest and sighed.

"Last night, we got a bit far didn't we?" I asked and he nodded, "I never thought that I'd be so physically attracted to someone that I'd lose my sense of thought."

He laughed, "what a compliment," he said and pulled back to meet my eyes. "I'll admit in the state you had me in, if you'd been any other woman, I would have ripped every single thing off your body, and just consumed you on the couch." His eyes sparkled and fire seemed to move them. I gulped loud. "You aren't just "any other woman," at least not to me."

I rose to my tiptoes and kissed him. Pulling him down he kissed me back and took over the kiss as I liked. I felt my chest meet his and our kiss deepened. My leg rubbed up against him my instinct consuming my mind.

'Why do you tempt me so Bra?' he asked.

'Do I?' he backed off and smiled.

"You're a tease."

"I am not!" he smiled and turned around and disappeared underneath the water, only to emerge a couple of yards ahead of me. We swam for a bit, no talk between us but it felt nice.

I started to float on my back, and stared at the blue sky ahead of me. I turned over to see he was in the same position. My mind seemed to wander; I imagined what it would be like to be with Neddo. What it would be like to live with him, to see him in the morning when I woke up, and it felt nice. I could see it, living with him, like a couple. For some reason a weird feeling started in the pit of my stomach when I thought of it and it wasn't a bad feeling at all.

I closed my eyes. For a few minutes I allowed my mind to wonder what it'd be like being married to Neddo. I knew it was too soon to think about that but the way he'd described the desire to have children really attracted me. I imagined having a farm, just as he'd said he wanted and then having a boy and a little girl, they'd call him daddy. I imagined the little kids chasing him in the jungle with fruit in their chubby little hands, The boy would have my hair but his eyes, and the little girl would be the spitting image of him, black hair, hazel eyes.

I turned to look at him; his eyes were closed, with his arms spread out to maintain his balance. He suddenly turned to me eyes open he winked and I smiled.

"Lets go up there?" I said already flying, I felt him come behind me and I flew out of the cave and found a seat on a rock. The sun and it was burning but I sat there looking at the mountains and trees around us. He sat down at my side and looked over at me.

"You are really winning me over with these beautiful places. You know I really love this place. Especially because we are alone."

"That's why I love it too. Privacy means a lot." He grabbed my hand and I sighed out and laid my face on his arm.

"Will we keep contact?" I asked him, "now that you are leaving?"

"Of course. I'm just not too sure if I'll be able to use the ships communication systems everyday."

"I'll make something for you," I told him. "My mother already created a small device to contact people on Earth, I can recreate it by tomorrow, so it'd be no problem."

"Perfect then." He said, "I was worried about how long I'd be gone, and how others could swoop in."

"You're the only man courting me. I really don't know why you worry."

"I've told you before _why_ but I don't want to talk about that right now. Lets make this our time." I nodded and he kissed me. Before I knew it, we were both in a compromising position. What was it about us? I had sat on his lap, but at least I wasn't straddling him I told myself. When we kissed I forgot about everything else, it was pure animal. My body wanted more, and in the next couple of seconds our position had transformed to a much more compromising one.

'We should stop.' He told me.

'We really should.' I agreed but neither of us made any promise to stop. Our lip locking had stopped but we were both focused in areas we'd discovered only yesterday.

'Your smell!' I found myself saying as I sniffed him and took over the back of his ear. I took his ear biting him hearing him growl out against my neck. Oh kami, that was so…hot! I nibbled on him and then my lips started moving away, toward his chest until I wasn't kissing him but instead touching him; my small hands running over his pecks in a steady slow manner. He wasn't hairy here, I once again realized. I continued to study the muscles on his arms, then pulled back to his chest and then lower, onto his abdomen taking care not to go too low. I felt his hands on my waist, his thumbs rubbing against my stomach in a steady manner. I pulled back, embarrassed that I'd been touching him so much.

"I'm sorry." I told him immediately pulling my hands off him.

"Are you always this curious about something new?" he asked and I smiled.

"Only if they've captured my complete attention." I passed my hands over his chest again. "Why don't you have hair here?" I asked him watching as he curiously raised an eyebrow.

"To be honest its one of those weird Saiyan traits."

"You are so smooth." I told him, "I'm jealous, you've never had to shave. Instead I have to get laser once a year."

"Where do you remove your hair?" he asked, running his hands over my back.

"Underarms, legs, _other_ places." I told him.

"Is your hair blue?" he asked, and I looked up to meet his eyes and raised my eyebrow.

"I'll let you know, that _it_ is."

"Interesting." He said and I giggled. I leaned in and kissed him again. He wasn't very cooperative this time and I suspected that we were getting close to the point where he'd stop me. To my surprise he joined my kiss just as I was going to back off, and his fingers swarmed my back, grabbing my roughly against him.

My hands went to grab his face, keeping him steady against me. But soon they moved away, moving to his chest, feeling him again. I was lost again on his lips, his body, and his smell, which was overwhelming me. I had never wanted a man so bad, and it was embarrassing! I guess I could say that our physical body draws us to do something new, and that was exactly what happened. This time, to my surprise _he_ rubbed on me, his hips buckling against me, and I moaned out drawing him closer to me, closing our bodies together.

'It's getting a bit much Bra,' his voice sounded in my head.

'I know…' I answered and found the strength to back off.

* * *

**(Vegeta's POV)**

I cleared my throat so that he could realize I was in the garden. Trunks turned around and saw me, I noticed straight up that he had been so distracted that he hadn't even noticed I was there.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked and watched as he turned back to stare at the pond in the garden.

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"I asked to talk to you its been an entire day."

"I don't really want to talk to you," he said. I was starting to get aggravated. He didn't want to talk to me? What the-

"You didn't do anything while on AR-76. What did you do there? Screw around with that Shea girl when you were supposed to get information? You are a man now, stop acting foolishly."

"Tell me father, how is a _man_ supposed to act?"

"I don't want to talk in questions so I'll answer your question. A man doesn't sit around a garden looking at a fish pond." I told him, "Especially when his father has called for him and he has real work to be doing."

"Stop pretending you care what I do. Previous to us moving here you wouldn't give two shits what I was doing. We haven't had a serious conversation since I was just a child." He stood up and turned to look at me. "Listen, I do agree that we need to talk. So lets do that. I'll start. I quit."

"What the hell are you talking about boy?" I asked him.

"I quit. Whatever this is. I just fucking quit. I'm not a prince, and I don't want to be one." His heartbeat was irregular, he was either on something or just too nervous to control himself. And what he thought being a prince was some sort of a job?

"You think you can quit?" I asked him with a slight chuckle. "Being a prince is your birthright."

"I don't have a birthright. A birthright is just some stupid concept, created by a primitive culture. Life is about living."

"You want to live? And what exactly do you think living entails." I watched as he walked back and forth, looking away from me. He was nervous.

"Living means doing what makes me happy!"

"So this doesn't make you happy?" I asked him pointing to everything around him. "You have every single thing you could ask for. From the moment you were born, your mother made sure that you always got the things you wanted. You've always had every material thing you need. You've never needed a damn thing in your life, and for that reason you grew up a spoiled rich kid."

"A spoiled rich kid? What about you? An arrogant prince that never lets anyone forget his royal background!"

"I'd rather be arrogant than spoiled, boy." I growled, my temper was rising and the servants around us were starting to pay attention to our conversation, so I switched to English. "I might be arrogant but I've had a hell of a lot of pains in my life. Which is something you know absolutely _nothing_ about. You don't know what pain is, or suffering, or hunger. I have personally learned and lived through all these things. But you can't say that. You've had everything in your hands, pain has been far from reach, and pleasure is all that you know. I'll have you know boy that there are things I know I did wrong with you."

"I'm glad you recognize that." He replied sarcastically.

"Firstly, letting you behave unruly. You think I don't know about all the ridiculous things you've done? I figured that if I let you commit your own mistakes you'd grow from them. I thought you _had_ but I see now that I was wrong. You're still a child acting out to his parents."

"Words of a true father," he spat out "one that didn't even bother to interact with me until I could begin to train."

"It's the Saiyan way."

"Well it isn't the human way!" he screamed out, he grabbed his head and scrunched his eyebrows tight. "I can't fucking do this anymore! You were a lousy father to me! Admit it. You didn't give a damn about me until you realized I could be useful in your eternal competition with Goku. I may have been spoiled but that didn't mean either of my parents gave me as much attention as they should have. You were always training, and mother was- working." He was silent for a second and breathed out, "I had no idea what a family was until Bra came along."

"I trained you, to the best of my ability so that you could become a great warrior, even better than me. I would not do that with just anyone. Only with my son."

"What a demonstration of love." He snarled, "I've always wanted both of you to be proud of me. Why do you think I trained with you? Why do you think I went to business school? I've spent my life trying to please you and mother. My whole fucking life has been a lie! And I can't live that lie anymore." I waited for him to continue and then realized that was the end of his speech. Whatever he meant with that it had me confused. Harsh things were said some true, some only true in his perspective.

"I quit." He repeated and breathed out fixing himself, moving his hair out of his face. "It's a good thing you have another son coming. Make sure to shape this one to be the little soldier you need," he said as he turned away from me and left the palace premises.

I wasn't sure how long I was standing there but eventually Bulma's voice made me turn.

"What the hell was that, you two were yelling so loud I could hear from inside!" She ran toward me and stopped to grab my hand.

"He "quit,"" I repeated.

"What?"

"Apparently he quit being a prince."

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

The house was a long strip of concrete in which no windows or doors were seen. We approached the wall and Neddo placed his hand on the center, from where we stood I could hear the noise of ringing, like a doorbell. Soon the wall moved out of the way to the floor and inside stood a woman almost as tall as Neddo, her hair was long and black it went past her waist and had slight waves to it. She wore a long silk light blue dress and I saw how her tail wrapped around her waist almost like a belt. I knew whom she was when I looked at her; she was Neddo's mother.

"Welcome, I'm Sri Hakkan, Neddo's mother. Please come in." She said once we made eye contact. She smiled at me and moved back to allow us to walk in and we did so and Neddo approached his mother and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Mother, this is Princess Bra."

"Of course! I already knew _that_-" she moved away from him and smiled at me slightly. "Nice to meet you dear."

"It's a pleasure getting to meet you, Mrs. Hakkan."

"Please call me Sri. You _know_ I've been waiting for my son to bring someone like you and I finally the day has come."

"What's that supposed to imply?" Neddo asked his mother with a frown.

"That you've brought a lot of incompetent girls in the past. Now, enough chit chat let me show the princess around."

Inside the house was a series of concrete walls but no windows. It was very minimalistic and there was not many furniture or signs of photographs or paintings. Instead, like Neddo's apartment, there were huge windows on the ceiling which allowed natural sun light to come in and light up the house which otherwise seemed to not have no other windows at all. She showed me the living room, dining room, and another space, which I wasn't very sure what it was for. Eventually we followed her through a hallway and to a huge kitchen, which was all white and shiny. There were three people working diligently behind the counter and grill, cooking. On one of the islands there were appetizers served on trays and she turned to look at me with a smile. She told one of the men in the kitchen to serve them outside and then turned to me and said, "Please follow me to the patio." I watched Neddo grab some appetizers and then follow his mother out through a set of glass doors that opened up to an open space. The backyard had high concrete walls on the sides, and so no neighbors could be seen, the yard was composed of the grass that was frequent on this planet, which was a deep green, and there was a beautifully arranged seating area beneath a covered patio, which had a fireplace. We all took a seat and one of the servants brought us the appetizers and placed them on the large coffee table in front of the seats.

Neddo had taken a seat next to me on a couch, and his mother was in front of us sitting very elegantly with a straight back and crossed legs.

"Please eat," she insisted and I grabbed one of the appetizers on a small porcelain plate and tried it. It was delicious.

"Delicious." I told her with a smile.

"It's an old Saiyan appetizer," she said taking some herself. We ate silently and I looked at the Sri, more closely. You could tell at first glance that Neddo and her were related. They had something in their face, the shape of their eyes, their lips, their nose, it all came from her. I knew just from watching her movements that she knew she was pretty, like Neddo, it didn't seem like she was at all embarrassed of her looks but somehow she made it classy and elegant. Finally Neddo broke the silence.

"Mother, where's father?" Neddo asked as he grabbed a couple more appetizers.

"Your father is in his office reading about a case he has tomorrow, he will be here later. He sends his apologies to the Princess." She said to me, and I nodded.

"Oh don't worry about it." I told her and beside me Neddo grunted and leaned back on the couch.

"Please Bra, get comfortable, I have so many questions! I'm afraid that I suffer from a relentless curiosity." And then it started, his mother asked many questions, ranging from basic information about my life on Earth, to how my father had survived Frieza (which I was vague since I too was fuzzy about that information). She had "heard" that like my mother I was a genius, and I that worked mostly with inventions. So, she asked about the inventions I had created on Earth, and then about the project I was working on currently but Neddo stopped her from finishing the question, it was supposed to be a "secret" after all. But from the way she talked about it, it seemed the "secret" was out. I hadn't known before now that so many had speculated what I was working on.

We sat there eating and conversing and before Sri could ask more questions she stood up to go back to the kitchen because one of the appetizers the waiter had brought was too salty.

"She's a little scary huh?" Neddo whispered next to my ear. I giggled and looked at him. His eyes sparkled just a bit as he grabbed my hand.

"Just slightly," I answered truthfully and he smirked.

"She always does this, she's a little too curious if you ask me. But she's my mother and if I were to say anything she'd-"

"It's alright." I told him cutting him off and he smiled and nodded and then bent down and quickly captured my lips. I wasn't expecting it, and he was soft and gentle his lips so carefully brushing over mine. And just as it had started it ended, and I signed out as he kept his lips very close to mine.

"My brother is here," he whispered and then leaned back moving away from me, and leaving me still dazed. He looked over at the house and when I turned a tall, lean built, man was walking toward us. His hair was a light pink color; like a grey pink tone. He wasn't muscular, and physically looked nothing like Neddo or Sri.

"Hello, hello. Princess." He said smiling and then grabbed some appetizers.

"Hello." I said analyzing as he sat were his mother had previously been sitting.

"Brother how art thou?" he asked to Neddo.

"Apparently waiting for the birthday girl."

"She's not coming until later, something about a previous engagement." He told him and then went back to the appetizers. "Anyways, we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Nero the youngest and the most attractive." At the last part Neddo started laughing uncontrollably.

"_You_ attractive?" he said through laughs, "come on, Nero don't be stupid, I'm the most attractive one in the family. And I have proof, I have the princess." he swung his arm around me. And I shook my face with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," I told his brother.

"I warn you, he is this cocky all the time." He told me and then grabbed some more appetizers.

"I've noticed," I told him, and Neddo turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow. His brother simply smiled.

"You know, I was wondering when my brother would bring you to something. Lately he's been acting like he's royal. Since he's with your family so much."

"I'm the head of the royal army you idiot."

"And now you're dating this beautiful girl." He winked and smiled. "But in all seriousness, Bra, may I call you Bra?" But before I could say yes he continued, "I don't know if you've noticed but my brother is completely obsessed with you."

"Obsessed?" I asked looking over at Neddo. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, he's all "I can't I'm meeting Bra, No- I have to train the Princess, hey you know any good restaurants I want to take Bra out to-" he said mimicking as close to possible Neddo's voice. I giggled and Neddo grunted.

"You sound like you're jealous," Neddo pointed out and grabbed some appetizers. "And I'm _not_ obsessed."

"Yeah right," his brother snickered.

"It's not the right word, idiot. I'm not _obsessed_. I'm _enthralled_." Before his brother could counter back, I spoke up.

"You two don't look anything alike," I pointed out, I could help but notice that they didn't look like brothers at all. Neddo's hair was long and dark like his mothers, and he was tall and muscular while his brother Nero was maybe completely different. Sure he was tall but _not_ muscular and his hair was light and _pink_ they did share the same colored eyes but the shape of the eyes and nose was completely different. I'd never guess they shared parents it just seemed impossible.

"Nero looks like our father, and I like mother." Neddo explained to me and then turned to Nero, "So what's going on with you? I'm surprised you didn't bring a date today."

"I'm taking a break for now," his brother explained leaning back.

"What? Ivo was too much for you?" Neddo asked with a light chuckle. "I told you she was a lunatic but you never listen to your _wiser_ older brother."

"She wasn't a lunatic, she was just... different'."

"What exactly did she do?" I asked curious about this girl they were talking about.

"She was different. For instance when I did something she didn't like, she'd just scream out."

"We are talking simple things too," Neddo clarified, "Once, Nero forgot she didn't like some fruit and he served her a plate with it and she just started screaming like a freaking lunatic."

"She wasn't a lunatic," Nero repeated.

"What about going to fathers office, to "talk to him"?" Neddo asked I could tell he was amused.

"Trust me that was a mistake she learned from."

"What did she do?" I asked interested.

"She went to our fathers office to complain about Nero."

"Has she met dad yet?" Nero asked.

"No." Neddo told him and he nodded.  
"Yeah well you don't know our father yet, but pretty much you don't go to his office to discuss anything if it's not business especially his son."

"Our father is probably the most uncharismatic person I know. He has no sense of humor. Takes things way too seriously, and if something is on his mind he will literally sit you down for thirty minutes-"

"At least an hour," his brother interrupted.

"Yes, at least an hour. Just to rebuke you. And his entire speech will be about how you don't waste his "precious" time." I felt from the way Neddo spoke about his father that there was a bit of animosity in his tone. I knew from the couple of times he'd discussed his parents that, first; they didn't approve of his career choice, and two; his father apparently didn't like mine. I didn't know, however, that it was this bad. This weird tone was something I didn't get when he talked about his mother, or even with her.

I watched the two brothers interact, staying quiet and observing as they seemed to catch up. His brother made jokes about some of Neddo's ex's but Neddo wasn't one to get angry and just laughed along with him.

From the distance we all turned to the source of screaming. Children, which now ran toward us. Four little boys ran in our direction, all of them with dark black hair. Two seemed of similar age while the other two much smaller. I saw Neddo stand up quickly and then the four boys hurdled at him. He managed to stay standing but had two boys hanging from his left arm and one on his right while the littlest one was climbing his left leg. I smiled at the entire scene, it was just too adorable not to.

"Leave your uncle alone you four!" a woman's voice shouted from inside the house. I turned my face and looked at the woman, who to my surprise was like a copy of Sri. She was tall and thin and had long black hair in a braid. "Hi!" She said smiling as she approached. Meanwhile Neddo was now on the floor, and was playing wrestling with the four boys.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I replied turning back to look at her.

"I'm so glad I finally get to meet you. My brother has told me a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. When he came back from "Earth" _you_ were all he talked about." She said, and sat next to me. "Boys! No Ki balls!" She creamed out just as a small ki ball hit one of the surrounding walls.

"Sorry." I heard a little voice say.

"You better be! Neddo will you calm them down?" she turned to look at me with an apologetic look, "Sorry about that. Four boys..." she said shaking her head. "The moon goddess must have been playing some wicked joke when she did that to me." She shook her head a couple more times and then smiled, "I'm Vensa." She introduced herself.

She then told me she was a surgeon and worked at the Main hospital, that me her husband Rukki was an auditor, that their oldest two: Bas, and Min were both turning ten, Hewie the next up was eight, and the little one was Amin who was only six. They all resembled Saiyans, and I noticed that two of her boys; Min one of the twins, and Amin the little one both had tails.

Eventually her husband joined us, he was short, and had short dark hair I noticed; he was in no way muscular but instead seemed even thinner than Vensa. Rukki was very nice and asked me if we had auditors on Earth. Meanwhile Neddo and the boys continued to wrestle and Vensa screamed at them several times to "calm down" and I amusingly watched as Rukki rubbed his eyebrows impatiently. Eventually Vensa screamed at Neddo and he ended up detaching himself from the boys and leaving them to wrestle alone.

As Neddo walked toward us I looked at his now unruly hair and the new bruise that marked one of his cheeks. It was very cute how much he liked to play with his nephews. He stood in front of his sister and then moved her out of the way so that he could sit next to me. She punched him in the arm and scream out that he was being rude. He simply chuckled and threw his arm around me, then leaning back on the seat making me go with him.

It wasn't a surprise how the next couple of minutes passed. Everyone present was completely excited to ask me questions. Most of the questions were about Earth, or my father. Neddo would constantly repeat to everyone present to steer clear of questions that were too personal but that didn't stop his family from asking.

It wasn't until his mother came back that the questions became even more personal and a little bit awkward.

"So, Bra, how long has it been since your first bleed?"

"MOTHER!" Neddo screamed out and my cheeks turned a dire shade of red.

"What? I just want to make sure she isn't too young, for all we know you-"

"Mom. Inappropriate." Vensa said, and then turned around to scream to the boys who were making Ki balls again.

At this rate and before I knew it his family had scanned me for information. Sometimes when asked something inappropriate, like when Sri asked me about my sexual partners, Neddo, or Vensa would scream out to stop her, while Nero just laughed.

Finally his mother left again because Neddo's other sister had arrived.

"This is just the initiation process of this family," Vensa proclaimed with a smile. "Tell her Rukki. They did the exact same to him when I brought him home."

"Oh yeah," Rukki said frowning, "that woman can get answers out of you. Don't be with her alone."

"A fair warning," Nero told me, "my mother is a beast. She could have been a detective."

"Remember, if you ever feel uncomfortable, we can leave." Neddo whispered into my ear, and I shook my face.

"I'm fine." I felt him nod and kiss the space close to my ear.

I turned to look at the new comers, a woman just as tall as Sri and Vensa, but had short black hair that was cut to her shoulders, on one side of her a boy who looked around ten to the other side of the woman a man who was tall and Brawny with long blonde hair, I quickly presumed was her husband, he carried a little girl; I put her around the age of 5; her hair was light golden and it fell past her shoulders in curls, she was completely adorable.

"That's my oldest sister. Oxana." Neddo whispered to me as we all observed them approach.

"Neddo!" the little girl screamed once they were close enough and she jumped out of her father's arms and ran toward us. She jumped onto Neddo's lap and hugged him deeply and Neddo let go of me to hug her back.

"How is my favorite niece?" he asked and she pulled back with a beaming smile on her face.

"I'm PERFECT!" She replied.

"She's your _only_ niece," Vensa whispered as Oxana, and her husband arrived to the sitting area.

"Princess nice to meet you," her husband said, and Oxana, who was watching her son run off to the other boys turned with great curiosity to look at me.

"So the rumors were true?" She asked Neddo who was too busy whispering things to the little girl to notice that his sister spoke. Instead Vensa spoke up.

"They _are_ true. Our little brother's spawn might actually be up for the throne one day."

"Don't talk like that!" their mother pleaded as she approached us. "I am so sorry about this Princess- they have no manners!"

"Says the woman who asked about her monthly bleed." Nero whispered but everyone heard and laughed.

"Don't worry about it," I said with a smile. "And please call me Bra."

"Well very nice to meet you princess Bra. I'm Oxana and this is my husband Viljem, the boy over there is our oldest Moe, and this is our own little princess Anetra."

"It's a pleasure-" I started but was cut off by Anetra.

"You are a princess?" she asked, her back now resting on Neddo's chest, her hazel colored eyes staring at me with avid curiosity. "A _real_ princess?"

"Well my father is the King-" I stated but was once again cut off.

"Then that means you _are_ a Princess," she said, as if telling me something I didn't know. "My parents tell me that I'm a princess too." She said, "but I know I'm not really a princess because my father isn't a king."

"Well sometimes you don't need a father who is a king to be a princess. Maybe you are just a princess to your parents because you mean everything to them."

"I know _that_." She replied. "And my uncle Neddo tells me I'm a princess too."

"You are," Neddo said kissing her cheek. "So now I have two princesses in my life." Then he wrapped his arm around me again.

"But you can't have two!" she replied.

"Yes Neddo, you _can't_ have two." I smiled wickedly at him.

"That's okay, I know I'm not really a princess." Anetra replied, "so it's okay uncle Neddo, she can be your princess."

"What do you say Bra, you want to be _my_ princess?"

"I'm not sure what do you have to offer me?" he laughed but Anetra replied for him.

"Oh pretty please! My uncle Neddo is the best uncle in the whole galaxy! He told me so, and he never lies! You have to be his princess." I smiled and bit my lip slightly.

"Of course. I accept being _your_ princess, Neddo."

"And it's a pleasure to meet _the_ Princess." A deep voice said from behind us. I turned to find an older man, almost like a carbon copy of Nero, except that his hair was more grey, and he even seemed a bit taller. "I'm Theonis Hakan. Neddo's father."

"Very nice to meet you sir" I said standing up and holding out my hand.

"A way to greet someone on her planet." Neddo told his father. But his father had caught on very quickly and had already passed me his hand. I held it briefly before letting it go. And watched as he went around the group and found an empty chair.

"Your people have strange greeting rituals." He said as he sat down and crossed his legs. "Has your father taken to any of them?" He asked curious. I shook my head and before I could answer, "I hadn't thought so, Vegeta didn't seem like a man who'd take to something like that. You see I met your father a long time ago."

"Really?" I asked even though I had inferred that from what Neddo had mentioned before.

"Oh yes, back when I wasn't a member of this society but a much greater one. One that was destroyed and ruthlessly wiped out-"

"Dad." Neddo's voice spoke out, his father looked at his eyes, and they had a silent moment in which no one intervened.

"Anyways long story short-" his father continued, "I met your father during the days of Frieza's reign."

"Excuse me sir but I know my father was a different man back then, and I know that my words don't excuse him, just as I know that I know close to nothing about those days at all. But I can assure you Mr. Hakan, that my father regrets his actions back then, I'm sure of it." He was quiet and I felt Neddo tense next to me.

"When I heard that your father had reappeared I couldn't believe it, and I thought to myself, if he's put into office I will not rest until he's out of it. Because let me tell you, _Princess_, I've seen your father do some things that you'll never believe. So I felt it was the right thing to do for this community, to prevent being ruled by someone who had NOT decimated entire populations. And yet here I am, talking to his daughter, and being commanded by my family to shush my words in for the sake of her feelings. I regret to say it out loud but I feel like a hypocrite and a fool."

"Oh man-" I heard Vensa say, "come on boys, let's go inside!" She screamed out and was followed by her four boys as well as Oxana's. "Come on Anetra, you too, let's go inside." The little girl got off Neddo's lap and ran to catch up with her aunt, cousins, and brother.

"Theo I don't think this is the time-" Sri said, "You're making everyone feel uncomfortable and"

"I'm speaking my mind. I'm sure that the princess will understand that."

"I do understand." I told them, "and I'm sorry sir, if you feel like a fool." I was feeling at all uneasy but I could feel that from Neddo his impatience was growing thin, and I tried to find his hand to give him reassurance that I was fine with this but to my dismay he had moved his arms and had them crossed.

"My eldest son not only works for the man I loathe but he's courting his daughter. Even when I told him my one desire was for him not to court you, he completely disregards my wish and does it anyways."

"Neddo had mentioned that you weren't a fan of my father but loathe? Have you ever spoken to my father before? I'm sure if you were to speak to him maybe your idea of him will change. And I'm sorry sir if my being here is against your wishes-"

Before I could finish Neddo stood up and in less than a minute gave his father a very angry speech. I realized that I never seen him angry before and I not even if my wildest dreams would I have imaged him to speak this way. In his speech there were parts said in a language I didn't understand, and I quickly theorized that it must be his father's native language which he kept switching on and off from.

"This was the last and ONLY favor I've ever asked of you. I asked you to keep your thoughts to yourself for one evening and you just- just-" He didn't complete his thought and instead grabbed my hand and pulling me off the couch and dragged me toward the house.

"Hold on!" I told him before we were inside the house. "I want to stay." Neddo's face was red and flaming, he looked like an angry bull ready to drive his horns into someone. "Hey, I want to stay." I wasn't even sure why I wanted to stay since I was starting to feel uncomfortable. All I know was that I felt how important Neddo's family was to him, and I wanted to make a good impression. Neddo seemed confused and searching for an answer on my face. "Let's get a glass of water?" I pulled him inside and to the kitchen where I asked for a glass of water. I passed it to him he stared at the liquid and then drank it silently. Once he'd settled down he looked at me confused again.

"Why do you want to stay? My father is insulting yours and he pretty much told you he didn't want you around. He's just so fucking rude, sometimes I just-"

"It's okay." I told him, "he's just speaking his mind."

"I asked him to not say a word of it, and he goes off."

"Hey," I whispered grabbing his face. "It's alright. Let's just go out there and sit with your parents and family. I haven't even met the birthday girl yet."

"You're being too blasé about this, it's really confusing me." I took a moment to find an answer to give him. And finally I just slurred this out.

"My father has warned me several times about people who don't exactly like him. And when I was little I used to hear, my mother's old friends discussing my father, and how ruthless he was. I know that he's different, and part of that is thanks to my mother but I also understand that he wasn't the best man before. And even though I had never met a person who "loathes" him before, which I'll admit that is a little unsettling, I understand why that could be. Your father hasn't spoken to mine since his time with Frieza, I know he isn't the same anymore, so that gives me the courage I need to determine that your father is making a biased opinion."

"I can feel that you are uncomfortable, Bra." He stated grabbing my hands and sighing, "It just it pisses me off so much. I wish that my father would just for once shut his mouth about something he disapproves of, even if it's just to do me a favor."

"I didn't know that you were going against your father's wishes when you asked to court me," I told him trying to find his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, I'm a grown man."

"I know that." I told him, "It's just that, well to be honest, it's very rebellious but sweet of you to still court me. It's making me want to kiss you." he smirked at the last part and shook his face.

"You're a strange human," he whispered, "or maybe this is just normal human behavior." Before I could answer him he'd moved my face toward his and kissed my lips. As we were slowly coming into a rhythm, and my hands touched his hair and I pulled him further onto me. I asked him, 'So we will stay, right?'

'As you wish' he answered back and I grinned as I separated from him.

"Well. Well. Well." A woman's voice said and we both turned to a woman, whose hair was light pink, she was tall, her eyes dark, dressed rather elegantly and pretty. "I guess my little brother is finally in love." A man stood behind her, also dressed rather elegantly. "I'm Katerina and it's a great pleasure to meet the woman who has captivated my brother. He's finally acting like a gentleman."

"Oh nice to meet you Katerina. And happy birthday!" I told her.

"Thank You. This is my fiancé." she pointed to the man behind her, he was absently looking at something on his phone. "Anyways, I heard your little speech from outside Neddo."

"Father's fault."

"You two will never learn to get along."

"Maybe we will never get along. I see things one way he sees them another. Who knows maybe he's not even my father." His sister punched him, and I knew it hadn't hurt.

"Don't even say that as a joke. You know mother gets mad."

Neddo laughed. Seemingly fine even though it hadn't been that long since he was raging. "What about you and grandma? I brought the basket this morning, did you see it?" she nodded.

"I 'm on a diet, so I'll just leave it for mother."

"I'm not going to comment. But I will let you know, that you need to apologize to her."

"I've done nothing wrong."

"You know you did."

"Whatever, grandmother just has to get over it. It's not that big of a deal. I'm not going to have my children, work at a farm like Neanderthal."

"Is that what you think of me sis?"

"Well you do look it." she said with a laugh. "Nice to meet you princess," she said and walked past me, her fiancé simply waving and going with her and outside.

"That's my sisters Fiancé Barris, he's a little quiet." Neddo said once they'd left. "Are you sure you want to stay? We can leave."

I shook my head and he smiled. Standing up we took hands and walked outside again.

* * *

**(Lara's POV) **

I hadn't seen or heard from Trunks. In fact after my class I had gone back to the palace and I'd heard several servants discussing some big discussion they'd overheard in the garden. Vegeta and Trunks had an argument.

After dinner I went back to the room determined to get a hold of Trunks through phone but he came in through the window.

"Hey," he said taking off his shoes and walking toward me. Kissing me roughly as his hands started to run underneath my top, immediately discarding it.

"Stop." I told him holding him back but his strength was much more than mine. It was like he wasn't listening or reading my body language. I was standing stiff in front of him and he was still trying to kiss me to touch me and get me naked. "Trunks STOP!" I screamed enough to make his hands stop moving. He backed off and looked at me with burrowed eyebrows.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem?" There was something in his eyes… "Trunks you left this morning and didn't come back until now."

"So is that a problem?" he asked in defiance.

"No. The problem is this."

"Huh?"

"This!" I pointed to him and I. "We hadn't had a real conversation about our relationship in months because you're always horny, you always want to have sex. So we replace talk with sex, is that all our relationship is?"

"I never saw you complain."

"I haven't." I said more silent, "But what I'm trying to tell you is that I want to talk about our relationship, not increase our sex life. At least tonight." I sat down on the bed and patted the space next to me. He looked at the bed and then at me. Reluctantly he sat down and looked off to a wall.

"Trunks what am I to you?" I asked him and he immediately turned to look at me.

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Please answer."

"You're mine." He said with a rough voice and looked down to stare at my chest, which was bare. I crossed my arms covering myself.

"That's it?" I asked, my voice weaker than I meant it to sound.

"You're my woman. The woman I want to marry." We were both silent. I started to think about our relationship, about how much I loved him, and yet here he was evading the four-letter word that I just needed to hear once just to feel safe. Just to know we were both on the same level.

"Do you love my body?" I asked and his eyes widened.

"I do."

"Why?"

He seemed confused at the question but answered anyways, "it's perfection. You're body is perfect."

"Trunks where are we going with this relationship?"

"What? Isn't that ring answer enough?"

"No. It isn't." He stood up and rubbed the sides of his head. "I just can't believe that we'd been dating for so long, that you've asked for my hand in marriage and I don't know two crucial things about you."

"What?" he asked turning to look at me.

"Do you want to have children?"

"No." He replied quickly no pause in his answer at all. I breathed out. Well I did, and that would be something more I had to leave behind because of him.

"Do you love me?"

Silence. Such a long silence that I looked away from him and closed my eyes.

"Why do I need to answer that?" he asked and I felt him sit next to me. "I've been faithful, I wouldn't if I didn't."

"Then why is it so hard for you to say it?"

"Because- it's not in me!"

"Not in you?"

"Yes Lara. Fuck! Why-" he stood up looking away from me. "I can't say it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm messed up!" he screamed. "My entire life. My goals have been to please my parents. I trained for my father. I studied business for my mother. For once in my fucking life I want to do everything, say everything because I mean it, not to please anyone."

"That includes me?" I asked him and he nodded still not looking at my eyes.

"I won't say that word until I'm ready. Until it's in me."

"I can understand that." I answered and he grabbed my waist and kissed my lips. His hand ran upward catching my breast, playing with my nipple with two fingers.

"We are engaged because I want you to be only mine," he continued once he left my lips. "Mine. No other man will dare touch this body because you will belong to me." He continued his ministrations with his hands until I was naked and laying before him. He opened my legs further and pleasured me. Although he was just as horny as the night before he was slower, more in depth. He waited to please me before taking off his clothes.

"Tell me you love me," he whispered to my ear and I felt his fingers entering me.

"I love you." The minute I said it he had moved his fingers and now was inside me. He became a bit more rough but still not as the night before. And once he was done he breathed out and kissed my neck and then lay on his back alongside me.

"I'm sure you've heard about the discussion with my father." He told me as my hand moved to grab his.

"I did but I'm not sure what it was about."

"I told him I didn't want this life." He explained. "I don't want to be a prince."

"What do you mean?" I asked and watched as he sat up and let go of my hand.

"I'm an artist. I realized that now. My entire life has been a lie. My entire life _should_ be making art by day and then fucking you at night. I see everything so clearly now I feel stupid for not understanding that before." Is that what he thought I was and object to have sex with?

"So, you told your father that?"

"In order words of course." He said, "Shea knows a guy who is selling his apartment downtown, apparently it's beautiful." Ugh, Shea.

"How do you plan on paying for it?" I asked him.

"I will request my inheritance. If that falls through I can start selling my art."

"And in the mean time you will live _here_?"

"No. I'm not staying in this house. I was actually going to tell you to pack up. I talked to my uncle and he says we can live with him."

"You mean the man who wanted to sleep with me?"

"It's just a way of living Lara. He's not a rapist. We said no and they haven't bothered us about it."

"Whatever. What's going to happen with me?" I asked him. "I'm not going to be a kept woman. Have you forgotten that on Earth I'm a highly demanded architect?"

"I haven't, and you can study that here if you want."

"I was pursuing law only because it interested me, and I wanted to speak Saiyan fluently but I didn't think we'd live here forever." I was honest, my entire life, my world was on Earth. "My brother-"

"You can bring your brother with you after your trip. We can set him up in an apartment and I'll pay a tutor for him so he learns Saiyan."

"I will not be a kept woman Trunks." I repeated, "I'm a professional. I worked hard to graduate and to help my brother graduate. Do you really think he'll move here just because I tell him to? He's my brother and he loves me but his life isn't here. My life isn't here. I'm only here because I love you."

"So what are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm not sure if I want to live here Trunks, I came here with you because I loved you but I never thought it would be forever. If we stay here then that would mean starting over again. Studying another career or even the same one. By the time I'm done with all that studying I'll be old and when will we start a family?" I said that last part without thinking; he'd already said he wasn't interested in kids. "And even if we didn't start a family," I continued, "that still doesn't answer what will happen when I grow old studying while you'll pursue your dreams."

"So? My mother can make you young."

"Is that all I am to you? A body?"

"We've been through this."

"Have we? Because I don't understand your answer. You just said that your life should be making art by day, and fucking me by night. Is that all I am? I might as well be a slave you keep locked up and let out only for sexual pleasure."

"Why are you bringing this shit up?" he asked annoyed. "Don't you get what the ring means?

"This ring?" I asked moving my hand. "It doesn't mean a damn thing if your heart isn't in it."

"Oh my God!" he screamed grabbing his hair roughly. "What the fuck do you want from me?!"

"If you don't want to be a prince than come back to Earth with me. We can have a life there together." His eyes moved to mine and I watched him shake his head. "Why? You've just told me how you feel and it doesn't seem like you have any other reason to stay."

He was silent. I took off my ring allowing it to drop on the bed.

"I don't know what to say Trunks. I love you but is that enough? I've left my planet, my brother, my professional life. I don't have anything here!" I paused and walked toward him. "I have to give up everything and you can't even say that you love me." My heart was beating ridiculously fast, "Just say it. Say that you love me. Come back to earth with me and I will be only yours until the day of my death."

"You _are_ only mine." He growled. "The man who dares to touch you will be ripped to pieces by my hands."

I sighed and moved away from him. "So many years of… this. I just can't believe it's going to end." I felt my body shiver, feeling cold and I turned to grab a blanket and covered myself.

"This wont end." Trunks voice said and he ran to stand in front of his eyes dark, his tone, toward me harsh. "I command you to stay here with me. You won't go to earth. You wont go anywhere. You will stay here with me because you are mine."

"I'm so sorry Trunks," I said tears now in my eyes, "You cannot command me to do absolutely anything. I don't belong to anyone." He pushed me back on the bed, straddling me and holding my arms down. I wasn't quite sure why, I wasn't doing anything, I wasn't even trying to get out of the hold. I watched as he looked around the bed and found the discarded engagement ring. He put it back on my finger and then let go of my hands.

"You are mine."

"I am no ones."

"From the moment," he said kissing my neck, "you," another kiss, "gave yourself to me." He bent down and captured my lips but I gave him nothing. "You have been mine."

"We've reached the end of a story, Trunks. I don't know what you want but I know what I want." I looked away from him. "I want a man to love me, a man to have a family with, a man who will support me in my career, in my life, a man who wants to talk to me a man to grow old with." I paused to clean my tears. "And I just don't think that man is you anymore." I cried through the silence that followed. It felt like we were like this for minutes and he finally spoke.

"It doesn't matter anymore Lara. You are mine. And you will never belong to anyone else."

"Trunks… it's over. Please get off of me. Ple-" he kissed me passionately and with such force that drew me out of breath. He positioned himself and entered me holding a steady pace. His lips left mine and instead went to my neck, to my shoulder.

"Mine." He growled before he sped up. And for the first time since we'd been together he released before I did and then breathed against my neck. I watched him get out of bed and get dressed.

"Pack. We are leaving for Tarbles."

"_You_ are leaving for Tarbles," I corrected getting out of bed. I took my ring off and threw it at him hitting him in the chest with it and then hearing the noise it made once it hit the floor. I turned around and went into the bathroom, locking the door and then sitting behind it and allowed all the tears I had, to fall.

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers! I know it's been a while but I wrote this very long chapter to make up for it! **

**Let me know if you'd prefer me to update more often; with shorter material, or update once a month; with longer material. (I'd prefer to update once a month but let me know what you prefer.)**

**What do you think of Neddo's Daddy? Family?**

**Finally some Lara chapters! I wanted to get into her mind and let you know how she feels and hopefully I did a good job. Although I do plan on writing her more. Did you see that last part coming? Is Lara making the right decision? **

**Also... what character do you want to see more of? (Just wondering)**

**Please leave me a comment because I love reading them! :)**


	22. Promises

**First of all, I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z.**

**Secondly, I'm surprised that I got this chapter up so quick. I have to thank the 4th of July for giving me a long weekend. So thank you USA! And happy belated 4th of July!**

**Also, I want to give a thanks to the person who mentioned an error (about Saiyan survivor pop #) that I hadn't corrected. I mean to correct all errors even stupid grammar ones (which unfortunately I make all the time... I'm human.) but I just don't have enough time. Maybe when I finish this story I'll go back and correct some of those mistakes, _hopefully_ ALL of them.**

**Anyways. Thank you for commenting AT ALL I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

"So, Bra. They say you're "top-secret" project is a teleporting machine. So, are the rumors true?" Katerina the birthday girl asked at the dinner table. She was sitting in front of me with her fiancé who still hadn't put his phone down.

"She can't answer that." Neddo responded for me and I just smiled and continued eating, and smirked when I saw the face she made to him.

After the little moment with Mr. Hakkan he'd left to his study and so far hadn't come out again. Neddo's mother Sri apologized immensely and I had told her various times it was fine. Other than his father, Neddo's family was very nice and welcoming.

During dinner it had dawned on me just how close Neddo was to his family mostly to his brother and sisters. Sure I had already known he was close to them but as the night drew on I realized that to him, family was everything. I also realized that the closeness to his own family was probably what created the family he saw in his dreams. He desired a big family just like the one he'd had.

I'd been drinking wine like the rest of them since we had gone back outside to sit with his family at the patio. So when the waiter was going to fill up my cup I frowned when Neddo stopped him.

'You've had too much,' was his reply when I asked him.

'I haven't had that much.'

'Six glasses is more than enough.'

'I'm not a baby.' I told him and rolled my eyes. I waved to the waiter and got him to serve me more.

'Well you are acting like a baby,' he said back and ignored me when I turned to look at him with a menacing stare. Even though he had sounded annoyed, he still continued to hold my hand underneath the table. Maybe I was being a bit childish about this? It _was_ just wine, and sometimes he treated me like a child.

"You know Bra, when my brother told me he was going to start courting you I told him I didn't think it was a good idea." Katerina said sipping on her wine. "Not that I have anything against you, my advice was based solely on his own personality. He's always been a country boy, a Neanderthal, as I like to call him. I'm not saying he isn't intelligent, just that everything that makes him happy, isn't exactly "aristocratic"."

"What do you mean?" I asked her still a bit confused he seemed fine to me.

"My brother's one desire is to have a big family and live out in forest like a-"

"It's not a forest," Neddo replied.

"Alright, farmland whatever. So I told him that it'd be best not to get involved with you. You're a princess, Bra. Hypothetically if my brother were to marry you, and let's just say something were to happen to your father and brother, logically you'd be the next in line. Making my little brother the next future king." She paused momentarily and I took everything in, "Neddo isn't half close to what responsibilities that would entail. He doesn't have patience for diplomacy. He's more of a punch first asks questions later kind of guy."

"But we are speaking hypothetically," Neddo continued, "my men have guards all around this city meant to strictly protect, the king and the prince. Anyways the possibility of harm coming to them is zero to none especially since they have such strong power levels." Neddo squeezed my hand underneath the table, as if reassuring me that my father and brother would not be harmed.

"SO- my advice to him was not to try anything with you if his true desire was to have that future."

Katerina brought in a valid point; one, which unfortunately, I hadn't thought much about. If something were to happen to Trunks I'd be the next to take on the responsibilities. And although I considered myself a genius (and actually was one), I wasn't quite sure if I'd be able to run an entire world as the ruler.

"You are wrong about your brother," their mother spoke up and I turned to look at her. "Your brother might not be patient but patience isn't something strictly needed in a leader, it would be ideal to have that quality but not necessary. You're brother has more than enough qualities that would help him in the job. He is an honest man and honesty is important; it gives a reason to others to trust in his beliefs. He is confident, not just about himself but also on the things he does. And he is stubborn but solely with the things he believes in the most. He is charismatic which can be a very good trait when trying to get votes in council. And finally he is a good commander. He knows how to get the most out of people, he knows how to organize people too, and that is why he is the commander and chief of the royal army."

"I guess," was his sister's response.

"And Kat, anything that he can't do I'm sure that Bra can, she is a genius." Vensa replied.

The table turned to look at me, "I don't know about that." Was my answer before I looked away and drank down my glass of wine.

"Bra is more than capable of running things herself, without need of anyone else." Neddo answered.

"Just a hypothetical," Katerina said and everyone continued eating. So as the dinner progressed I began to analyze Neddo's relationship with every family member.

Oxana the oldest, and mother of the adorable little girl Anetra and Neddo were not the closest. It might have been due to the fact that she didn't live in the city or maybe because she was so much older than him. So with her he had the least amount of interaction.

Vensa the mother of the boys had more of an older sibling relationship with him, were she would reprimand him if he did something she didn't seem fit, as in eating too fast or even before when she got him to stop playing with the boys. She was the older sister who could reprimand him appropriately.

Nero and him had the bond two brothers shared were they would joke with each other, and give each other blows physically and mentally. They also were the only boys so it was obvious they talked about things that he didn't with their sisters.

And finally Katerina or Kat the nickname the family gave her. At first I didn't think they'd be close because she seemed to be a little snooty. But as the night drew on it became apparent that out of the group of siblings they were definitely the closest. They were also the closest in age so growing up they apparently used to share a room and spend a lot of time together. They were complete opposites, like water and oil they didn't mix and yet they _worked_. She wasn't at all interested in training or anything relating armies or war, instead she saw things more inquisitively and teased her brother about being "brawn," and no "brains." Though it was obvious she had high esteem for her brother because of that little something in her voice, like when my father talked about Goku but if you listened to his tone you'd realized that no matter if he was commenting on how "brainless" Goku was he still respected him.

The waiter served me another glass of wine and this time Neddo said nothing to me so I simply smiled and drank some.

"Neddo, how is Baban, I haven't heard from her in a while," Vensa asked Neddo finished chewing before answering.

"She's fine, still in the royal army, she's actually going with me and a select group to Earth." That was news to me. I wasn't jealous of Baban, she just didn't rub me the right way.

"Are you going to Earth too Bra?" Sri asked

"No ma'am," I answered her. The waiter served me another drink and I started sipping it happily.

"You know I saw Baban the other day," Kat said and I turned my attention to her, "she is so buff now, do you train with her?" She asked Neddo and he shook his head.

"Nah, she's been training alone recently."

"Do you remember when we traveled to the star-crossed islands with her?" Kat asked and Neddo chuckled and they shared a private moment of reminiscing.

"The girl was wild." Sri commented, "I know she's your friend and all but there's just something about her that I don't like." Something we have in common, I thought and continued eating.

"She wasn't wild mother," Kat responded before Neddo could. "She was just trying to find herself."

"Oh yeah, that 'I don't believe in government' bullshit."

"What do you mean? She _really_ believes that mother. As far as I'm concerned as long as she follows orders and does what she's told she has to right to believe whatever she wants to." Neddo replied.

"If that's what you want to believe." His mother stated.

"As much as I'd like to back you up on this brother, I actually agree with mom. I don't think you should trust her so much. For all you know she's some crazy lunatic trying to overthrow our king." Kat said.

"Oh come on! She's harmless. She's all bark and no bite."

"Yeah maybe you're right," Kat agreed but something in her voice told me otherwise. Neddo didn't seem to notice it though.

"Yeah I am right." He responded proud.

We finished dinner and then continued the chat in the living room until his family started leaving, I realized that this entire thing was merely to catch up and have dinner it was in no way a "birthday party". So we stayed not too long and then said goodbye to his mother and the rest of the family and then sat in the car outside of his parent's house.

"I am so sorry about my father tonight." I turned to look at him and realized he wasn't looking at me. "He was completely out of place, and-"

"I already told you it was fine. I'm fine." He looked at me and shook his head. "Stop it!" I said grabbing his chin with a smile. "Stop worrying." I pulled his chin toward me and kissed him. Softly allowing my tongue to enter his mouth. He kissed me back but this time I didn't allow him to take the kiss. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to be in charge, and he didn't stop me at all.

We kissed for a while until I backed off and smiled against his lips. I don't know if it was the wine talking since I had lost count of the glasses I'd had. But I whispered, "It's still early you know, we could go somewhere." I backed off more to catch his eyes, and they were bright and breathtaking.

"Do you want to go to my-"

"Yes." I answered before he finished. He chuckled and turned on the car.

"To my apartment then."

We drove silently to his place and when we go there we sat in the living room and took off our shoes. "I'm just now starting to realize just how much I'm going to miss you." I told him sitting back and getting comfortable.

"Just now?" he asked pouting. "I realized I'd miss you from the moment I knew I'd be gone." His lips grabbed mine roughly, starting a process I'd grown so fond of and this time I let him be in charge again. My hands grabbed at his chest immediately feeling annoyed that unlike earlier today, there was clothing covering him. 'Take it off then,' he said into my mind.

'Wont that be too much?' I asked wondering.

'Maybe.' And yet I found the end of his shirt and started to raise it. My hands caressed his hard abdomen until he let go of me and used his free hands to take off his shirt.

So we continued to kiss, our lips moved fast and passionately against each other's, our tongues playing wildly, my hands grabbing at his chest, his abs. I moved over in order to straddle him and got a good sniff of his hair. He just smelled so _good_. Moving my hands through his hair, combing it with my fingers and allowing his aroma to run free. I had to take a moment and breathe in. So… manly.

His hands, which were sitting on my waist, tempted to move lower and it might have been the wine I had that made me act so courageously but at the moment I didn't care. His smell, his body it felt too damn good. I wanted them to touch me. 'Go ahead,' I told him and before I knew it his hands had moved lower and were now touching my rear. I moved away from his lips, moaning when he grabbed and massaged my butt with his two hands.

My groin moved against him and I bent down to kiss the spot behind his ear, my favorite spot. His lips, which now kissed my shoulder, sucked on me slightly before letting go. His hands continuously kneaded my butt and I found myself rubbing against him. I bit his ear and then I heard him growl and then he grabbed my face and kissed me.

He was rough, and skilled and one of his hands grabbed my waist and held me still after I continued to grind against him. We kissed until he broke it off and kept me still.

"Bra-" he said, "You smell so good." He whispered and then moved his hands down and grabbed my butt through the silk burgundy dress that I had on. "And why do you tease me?" he asked, and I raised my eyebrows.

"_Now_ what did I do?" I asked with a slightly amused voice.

"You aren't wearing anything underneath this," he whispered as he grabbed my butt. "Are you trying to test my strength with this?" his eyes look dangerously into mine.

"I _am_ wearing something," I told him, in fact I was wearing a black lacy thong. He raised his eyebrows. His hands moved to my waist and he looked at me unbelievably.

"You are lying."

"I am _not_," I said laughing a bit. I had my knees on the outside of his legs and was sitting up so I proceeded to sit down on his legs. I brought my left hand down and made him move his hand, and then through my dress I found the strap of my thong. I grabbed it and pulled it so that it'd snapped back and hit my side. I watched him carefully to see his reaction; his eyes widened and he bit his lip before looking at my face again.

"So you weren't lying," he said raising an eyebrow, "what is that contraption you are wearing?" I could see from his eyes that he was strangely curious. I smiled and placed my hands on his chest gently scratching him with my fingernails. I leaned in and kissed the back of his ear.

"It's called a thong," I whispered. And I moved back and caught his lips again. He caught my tongue and pulled it into his mouth, sucking on it with rough long strokes. I moaned and rubbed my chest against his. His hands moved down from my waist to my butt and then raised me further into him. And then suddenly my back was on the couch. I took the opportunity to snake my arms around him. And I raised my hips to meet his and his hips moved against mine. I moaned out softly through the kiss, everything was so overwhelming; his smell, his kiss, his touch, _the wine_.

'We need to stop,' he said but this time I didn't answer. I moved against him and when he moved back I felt a hard object and the minute I did and moaned out and stopped the kiss. Grabbing his head pulling him further to me.

"O God," I said out of breath. "More!" I asked but his lips maintained their place on my shoulder.

I continued to rub my groin on his and then realized I wanted to feel his butt too, so I moved my hands and grabbed at his ass. It was hard like rock, just like his abs and when I squeezed them he chuckled against me and moved his lips to my ear.

"Bra." He spoke in a serious tone. "We can't continue this, I can't- you don't understand how bad I want you, and how hard I am."

"I understand," I replied and then courageously slid my hand to feel the hardness sitting between his legs. He growled and took my lips. And I simply caressed his hardness through the pants he was wearing. He rubbed against my hand with his groin and when he left my lips he moved to kiss my neck.

I wondered if the same would happen with me if he were to touch me in my area, just like I was doing through his pants or in my case it'd be a silk dress.

"Oh Bra, you don't understand how badly I want to-" He stopped since I started to grab at the hardness I felt through his pants, he moaned and hid himself in my neck. I had never done something like this before and it was exciting. Suddenly I felt in power of the situation. He was having this reaction because of something I was doing. I was in charge. I felt bold.

I realized very quickly that he was big, although I had never seen a man's penis before, apart from; the science book, or scientific documentary/movie. I could definitely tell. I had learned about a man's average length and this definitely did not feel the average 6.3 inches. But was that information relevant to a mix of Saiyan and Fyptonian? I wasn't sure. He did feel _very_ big. I estimated how big by running my hand, as closely to the end as possible, he had to be at least- my mind came at a halt when Neddo moved his hand and grabbed at my breast. He was not gentle, and the way he'd grabbed me was so intense that I moaned out and raised my chest to meet his hand.

I forgot my thoughts there, it was just so, animalistic. His kisses continued on my neck while I continued to move my hand up and down his length.

Our little foreplay was making the tingle I was feeling almost intolerable. The same sensation I had felt the night before was getting more intense. But I knew something for sure, Sex _wasn't_ an option, I wanted that to be special. Nevertheless, I wanted more, and he definitely wanted more too.

Sex isn't the only thing that cures the tingle a little voice in my head reminded me. Oh yes. We could touch each other, without clothes of course. That would be harmless, right? Was it even possible to convince him to touch me there? Well he had already trespassed all other boundaries, and I was definitely up for that if he was.

'Neddo?' I asked

'Yes?'

'I want you to touch me.'

'I am.' Was his response.

'Not there,' I replied back and grabbed his hand, which fondled with my breast, and moved it downward, over my stomach, and-

I felt him pull away. He stood up from the couch and looked at me with eyes as if hungry.

"That's the wine talking Bra." He said but I found myself beholding Neddo jr. since I was still laying down on the couch I could see the outline perfect strained against his pants. Oh yeah, he was definitely big. Neddo saw my sight and shyly covered himself and moved back a bit.

"I didn't drink that much," I told him lying.

"But you don't usually drink, so it affects you more, even if it isn't that much." I watched him back off further and sit on the coffee table. "Oh fuck how did we let it get this far? Look at this?" he spoke to himself as he stared at his massive hard on.

"Can I touch it?" I asked and he looked up and stared at me with mouth agape.

"No. NO! You are drunk."

"I AM NOT!" I screamed out angrily sitting up and on he edge of the couch. "I might have had a few drinks, I'm tipsy at most, _not_ drunk."

"You are not 100% and that's enough for me to say no."

"I already felt it anyways," I said getting up from the couch and moving to sit by his side. "I felt it through your pants." I raised my face and made eye contact with him. "Can I _please_ touch it?" I asked teasing. I felt him tense and I giggled. Why was he acting all shy?

"Don't do this Bra," he begged.

"Just through your pants." I explained and he signed and shook his head. 'No.' I heard his voice say in my head.

I continued to look at his face but allowed my hand to move to his groin and once it rested on the pants I felt Neddo jr. jolt, and Neddo himself grab my hand and pull it away. "I said NO Bra, what don't you understand about that?!" he screamed and then stood up again and this time walked away.

"Don't scream at me!" I screamed back at him and followed. "Stop treating me like I'm a child!"

"You pretty much are, you have no experience whatsoever, and you don't even know what you're asking me…"

"Stop!" I screamed at him punching his chest out of frustration. He looked perplexed at first and for a second I was worried that I hurt him but once reason took over I knew that wasn't possible his strength surpassed mine. I breathed out and backed off a bit. "Stop that." I spoke much softer now, "I'm not a baby for you to protect. I might have no experience but I'm old enough to know what I'm doing. I know what this tingling I have means, just as I know what that means. I told him pointing to his groin. "I know what I am asking you. Please stop trying to protect me. When I'm ready to stop I will let you know."

"The problem is that you give us too much credit. Once we get to a certain point we wont be able to stop, well I don't think we will. My other concern is that I'm new at all this playing. Bra, I'm accustomed to go all the way." He paused and tried to look for my eyes, but when I evaded them he continued. "I don't mean that as in we are moving too slow, so please don't take it that way. I just think we should avoid situations were this happens." I still gave him no answer nor looked at his eyes instead I crossed my arms. "Please understand what I am saying, I don't want to hurt you, just yesterday you were scared about the idea of us being intimate and now the wine is in your head and you don't realize that." From the soft manner he spoke I knew he was trying to get me to understand but I refused to allow his explanation to make sense. I wasn't a child, and he wasn't a rapist. I knew that if I told him to stop he _would_ no matter how much he didn't want to.

"You would stop if I told you." I replied calmly.

"Bra-" he whispered and approached me pulling my arms out of their lock with force because I wasn't budging and then held them in his.

"I am not a child." I told him angry and staring at the floor refusing to look at him in the eyes.

"I don't see you as a child," he replied holding on to my chin forcing our eyes to meet. He signed and then bent down to capture my lips. His lips simply grazed mine and then he backed off, "If I saw you as a child we wouldn't be in this position." I moved away from him.

"But you treat me like I am a child. A small jewel you have to protect. I might be small, and inexperienced but I'm stronger than you think, you don't have to worry so much about hurting me. I can stand up for myself." We stood there in silence and I looked down to see that he was still as bad as when he'd jumped off the couch. "I know how the human body works, I've read about it, I've watched videos and I presume that the Saiyan body works in a very similar way."

"Well so far I haven't noticed anything different about your body." He approached me and his hands moved my hair behind my ear, "so far I think you are perfect." I raised my eyes to look at his and smiled.

"Thank you but I am not perfect."

"No one is but you are pretty close." I looked away and smiled with a blush, the way he spoke like there was nothing else in this world as perfect as me. His voice with not an air of doubt, creepily I compared this to the only other person who'd said words similar and who spoke with such confidence, and that was my father. "Let me take you home," he whispered and I finally looked up to catch his eyes. I shook my head and allowed my hands to lie on his chest. Letting my fingers slightly caress him as I momentarily went into thought.

Neddo might be right about the wine getting to me. I only realized this because my thoughts weren't as clear or cohesive as usual. I took a moment to concentrate, I trusted him? Somehow I had come to this conclusion today, I felt no doubt no dishonesty in anything he'd said to me, tonight or any other night. But apart from the night before I wasn't scared of going a little further with him, which I speculated could be the wine as he said. I still didn't feel ready to go all the way but that didn't mean I didn't want to explore a little. Apart from that I'd never felt this turned on with any other of my past boyfriends. The amount of desire I had for him felt silly. How could I allow my physical body to feel such a way? Maybe he was right about us not being able to stop if we continued our foreplay. And even though my mind reached this conclusion I refused to believe it without further evidence. I was a scientist after all. I had confidence in both of us to believe we'd both stop before completing the job. And yet when I thought about how much reason made no sense when he touched me I would contradict myself. He broke my concentration when I felt him place his chin on top of my head.

"Are you getting sleepy?" he inquired and I shook my head and allowed him to hold me as I continued my thoughts. The only difference from yesterday is that I feel more confident about myself and about trusting him. Since I had come to the conclusion that he was trustworthy I was willing to go further with him. But will that allow my rational thoughts to come into play and stop my physical desire? Once again I knew that the only way to know for sure was to no longer speculate but test. So I backed off slightly and allowed my eyes meet his while my fingers continued to trace his chest.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked

"I've told you, I am an open book."

"Can I touch you?" I asked him innocently while my hands went down his chest, his abs and reached the top of his pants.

"No." He replied I could hear from his tone that to him this was a set subject he wouldn't change his mind. He moved his hair and placed it behind his ears. "Unfortunately your persistence is making me realize you only want to do this to please me. And you don't have to do _anything_ to please me." That's not true, I was curious and also filled with desire.

"That is not true." I told him, "I'm afraid that my desire to feel you is a bit more selfish than you think." He frowned not pleased with my answer, he thought momentarily about something and then looked back to my eyes.

"What about that fear you were radiating when you thought I was taking you to my bedroom last night? Where's that?" I'm not even sure about that question because I feared it might be the wine so I stayed silent. "This is the wine's fault." Curses, was I sending him my thoughts again? Even though he might be right about the wine it didn't mean I wasn't stubborn.

"It's not the wine! Let me show you I am not drunk," I told him walking away from him one foot in front of the other. I actually managed to walk very well so after I had walked and turned around. I said the alphabet backward in English while he just stared at me silently. "See I am NOT drunk!" I told him smirking.

He wasn't very amused and raised his eyebrow curiously and crossed his arms. "I'm just curious about you, about this feeling inside me." As I spoke I placed my hands on my stomach and then my hips, he simply watched my movement and remained silent. "The reason I was scared yesterday was because I thought you were leading me to a situation that I would make me feel uncomfortable. I thought you were going to move things too fast. But I was wrong. So far you haven't put me in any situation that has made me feel uncomfortable. I mean apart from meeting your father but I already told you I was fine about that. And that's a different type of uncomfortable. This type of uncomfortable, the kind you think you are putting me through has never happened. Trust me, I would not allow you to do _anything_ I didn't want you to do. Remember, I have a connection with my father, if anything went wrong he'd be the first person I'd subconsciously call. So don't worry about me. Stop protecting me. I know how to protect myself." I walked away from him and fixed my hair. I continued talking I _needed_ him to understand. "I'm so attracted to you. I've never felt this with anyone else before. I've never wanted to be with someone, physically, this bad, and I know part of it is instinct because you mentioned the pheromones, the smell, but is instinct all that bad? I still feel pretty self controlled I still feel like I can make decisions. Is it stupid that I trust you? I mean how long have we known each other and I already trust you enough to believe you'd stop when I tell you to."

"It's not stupid." He told me and then breathed out, "But you don't have to touch me Bra. In fact, I'm better now, if we just talk for a while it will go away. I don't want to hurt you-"

"Stop saying that!" I told him angry, "I know how to protect myself. I've already explained that. I wouldn't let you hurt me."

"I just think we might be moving too fast for you. And let me finish-" he stopped me before I could talk. "I know you've never been with anyone sexually, I know a lot of this is new to you. I know that your pheromones have interacted with mine and they are making both of us desire one another. I also know that yesterday you were scared of me trying to move things too fast. And I know that on that couch yesterday, if we would have continued our little foreplay things would have gotten very far; maybe not as far as actually having intercourse but still _far_. Now, I can say for myself even though I don't trust my instinct in those moments that if you were to say "no" I would stop immediately. What I am afraid is that neither of us would want to stop. I'm afraid that when it comes to mating, Saiyan instinct completely overthrows reason. I'm afraid that if we get in a position that allows that Saiyan instinct to overcome our minds I'll hurt you emotionally by moving this courting too fast."

"We are both only half Saiyan," I said, "As far as I know humans don't have such an animalistic urge to mate, well, at least not enough to stop thinking. Stop worrying so much about this…" I approached him and touched his chest.

"You don't have to touch me, there, Bra," he whispered placing his hands on my waist. "I'm good now." I found myself looking down and blushing with a smile, I could still see the obvious outline in his pants it reminded me of the old Rolling Stones Album, sticky fingers.

"Yeah, it's _all_ good now." I said sarcastically. "You can show me what to do," I told him placing a hand on his chest. "You can show me how to help you." He grabbed my hands and shook his head.

"Lets leave that for another time princess."

"But what about-" he kissed me and then moved me back so my hands no longer were sitting on his chest. "Sit on the couch, I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" I asked him as he left.

"Bathroom."

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

I could hear her crying. I found myself raising my hand to the place where she'd hit me with the ring. I looked to the floor and saw the shiny thing lying there. Glancing to the bathroom door her voice repeated her words in my head.

I grabbed the ring and put it in my pocket, and then walked to the closet and got dressed, and then I packed all of my things, and put them away in my capsule. Once I was done I turned around to leave and stopped briefly in front of the bathroom door.

I could still hear Lara crying. She cried so softly that it was barely noticeable. I remembered the last time I'd seen her cry and I frowned, this time it wasn't my fault.

I imagined tearing the door down and convince Lara that she was wrong. After all, she was _mine_, and even if she did leave, I'd never allow another man to touch her. I wasn't being dramatic when I said I'd rip them with my hands, I was being honest.

So I turned away touching the ring I had in my pocket absent-mindedly. I opened the window to the room and I flew out.

For a while I just flew around but eventually I ended up arriving to Tarbles apartment. I couldn't land on the patio because of the invisible shield so I had to go inside the reception and then take the elevator to the last floor.

Gure opened the door of the penthouse. She wore a very short tight dress and had her hair up. She smiled and then took me into a big hug when she realized it was me.

"Where's Lara?" she asked looking behind me.

"She wont be coming," I explained and walked inside. I had been in the penthouse earlier that day, when I had talked to Tarble. It was a two-story apartment, with marble floors and elegant modern furniture, and had a gorgeous patio with a pool and a place to entertain.

"Trunks!" I heard Tarble's voice say. He was walking toward us with a pad on his hand. "Good thing you arrived, I wanted to show you some designs of the project before I approved. Lets look at the drawings then," he said pointing to a screen. He explained what he planned to do in each room and asked that I gave him my points of view. "This right here is going to be strictly VIP, but this right here," he said pointing even further up "is golden which will be better than VIP."

"I'm surprised at how fast you got these drawings."

"I told you I knew I guy," he said and turned off the computer, "Trunks- I do need to talk to you about something though." He was quiet for a while and then got really close to me. "I'm running out of money," he whispered.

"I thought you told me grandmother gave you money?"

"Well she did but I requested that she gave me my part of the inheritance."

"You've spent it all?" he shrugged his shoulder and crossed his arms.

"I made some bad business decisions, gambled a bit too much, but I have enough money to live for a good while just not- to start a business."

"Well I don't have any money," I confessed, "I need to ask for my inheritance too." I signed and leaned back on the couch, putting my hand in my pocket and feeling the ring.

"What happened to Lara?" he asked changing the subject.

"We ended our relationship." I told him and he patted me on the arm.

"Why didn't you say it before? How do you feel?" he stood up and I watched him go behind the bar.

"I'm alright," I told him and he came back with two drinks, and passed me one.

"She was a pretty hot number," he whispered leaning back and taking a sip.

"I'll get her back, she's just being stupid." I knew that I would. Lara loved me, and like I had done before I could convince her to stay with me. I just needed her to calm down before speaking to her again.

"Why would you try to get her back? I mean apart from her gorgeous body."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You can get any woman you want," he answered, "And now that you aren't with her, you aren't exclusive anymore. There are women here Trunks that will bow down at your feet. They'll will do anything with you in a heartbeat, and you don't even have to learn their name."

"I can imagine," I told him. I was accustomed to that attention, I was also Trunks Briefs on Earth.

"We are royalty," he said with a smile holding up his drink. He stood up and went to a wall where he moved a sculpture that hung on the wall and then a secret door opened. "Come with me," he whispered and I stood up and followed him.

The room was small, and had a couple of couches and lights shinning of different colors. He took out a small leather box and I saw what he took out. EL.

"Ever tried EL?" he asked and I nodded passing him my arm not even thinking about it. "This stuff has changed my life. I've realized how useless something's were, all that training I was doing, all that council _bullshit_. You know Trunks you and I are a lot alike."

He injected me and then he and we both took a seat on the couch. "Forget about Lara, Trunks. She's replaceable every single thing in life is." I wasn't too sure about what he said. I didn't dislike the idea of sleeping with other women but I completely abhorred the idea of Lara being touched by anyone else. I would never allow that. Ever. I was willing to be faithful to her if she'd just stay.

Then Gure walked in and gave us a quick glance.

"Hey, no fair!" she wined, "did you leave some for me?" she asked looking at the EL box.

"Yes, there's enough there." Tarble said, and when she'd injected herself she came to sit with us too. "Gure, Trunks is no longer an exclusive man."

"Really?" she asked curious and looked at me, closing her legs.

"His relationship with Lara has come to an end, so I'm advising my nephew to move on, there's so much more out there."

"There really is," Gure acknowledged.

"I've been with her for so long," I confessed, "we were going to get married but she wants me to accept things that I'm not ready for yet."

"Marriage isn't a bad thing." Tarble replied, "what's not right is exclusivity. We are Saiyans, Trunks, we have urges, sometimes with our wives, sometimes, with women that _aren't_ our wives." He looked at Gure and she smiled. "Gure and I have a nice and open relationship, she's allowed to fulfill whatever sexual fantasy she wants, and I am too, sometimes we fulfill them together. A marriage is about being with someone that understands your needs. I understand Gure and she understands me." He leaned out and placed the glass he had in his hand on the coffee table. "That's why I'm telling you to forget Lara. You don't need to convince her to get back together, you're free now Trunks! Isn't that what you wanted?"

* * *

**(Barillious POV)**

His daughter didn't leave us alone, and it was starting to piss me off. She was flirting with me but I wasn't really paying her much attention.

"What happened to your face," She asked lightly touching my hand, which was on the table. I immediately moved it underneath the table. "I'm sorry did I ask something inappropriate?" she asked.

"I don't talk about it." I told her, and looked at her father who stared at his phone ignoring both of us.

"I will leaving now. You will start work tomorrow," Ireks stood up and we said our goodbyes. "My assistant will give you a call back later today to tell you your hours. I look forward to having you as a bodyguard." He left and I stood up to leave as well but his daughter detained me.

"I apologize if I asked about a sore topic."

"Don't worry about it," I told her and left money on the table. I turned around to leave but she came with.

"You know, we might be seeing a lot of each other now that you're going to be my fathers bodyguard."

"We might see each other but I'll be on the job."

"So?" she asked and leaned on to my arm. "Like I said, I think you're really cute. Maybe we could go out sometime?" She moved and then kissed my cheek. "It was nice meeting you!" She walked away, swinging her hips and waving absentmindedly.

Women.

* * *

**(Bulma's POV)**

"I just don't understand what could possibly be making Trunks act this way," I said to Vegeta who had walked out of the shower. After the discussion he had with Trunks he had hidden away in the gravity chamber. "I spoke to Lara and I saw that he finally proposed. I mean I helped him pick out that ring months ago and he only proposes now? And not just that, Lara told me he'd been acting weird, and then he goes and tell you he quits? That just doesn't sound like my Trunks."

"I think he was on something," He told me sitting on the bed and sighing. "His heartbeat was off, and his eyes were very dilated."

"On something?" I asked taking a moment to realize what he meant. "You mean on drugs?"

He nodded and I hopped off the bed. "That's it I'm going to find him right now!" I didn't even get closet to the door before he stopped me.

"Bulma. Come to bed." He said and I turned around and did exactly as he told me. "I will speak to him when he calms down."

"When will that be?" I asked concerned. "We can't let him get into drugs!" DO you know how bad those can mess up your brain? What if he becomes an addict he'll ruin his life, Lara will leave him! We can't let him make that mistake." He turned and looked at me signing.

"I won't let that happen."

"But what if it does? What will you do Vegeta? He needs to enter some sort of rehab facility and, do they even have those here?"

"I know a way to cure addiction," he told me. "Years ago, when Frieza was still alive some soldiers came across a very addicting drug. They became so addicted to it that it started interfering with their work. I can't even remember the name of it anymore since it's been so long but I remember how Frieza sobered them up. It might be unethical but it works." He was silent for a while and I found his hand and held it.

"Vegeta?" I asked and he turned to look at my eyes.

"Do you think you'll need to use that method on Trunks?"

"I'm not sure." He replied and I knew he was being honest.

"Maybe I shouldn't leave." I whispered.

"You need to go, Capsule Corp is in trouble."

"Yes but this is my son."

"He is my son too."

"I trust you." he nodded and leaned back on the bed and I leaned in with him.

"I just can't believe he'd do that. Lara's father was an alcoholic and a brute. If she were to find out that Trunks is using drugs I'm sure it wouldn't fend well."

I paused and clenched my jaw. Trunks had told me Lara had been forced at a young age to take care of her brother since her father was an angry drunk. Usually he'd take out frustration on his wife, or Lara's mother but sometimes he'd look for Lara and her brother and gave them a beating too. It wasn't until Lara was old enough to emancipate herself and proved that her household wasn't stable for her little brother that she was able to get away from her abusive father.

"But she is leaving with you, we will make sure that she doesn't know. I will force Trunks to realize his mistake before its too late." I nodded and was about to fall asleep when Vegeta spoke again.

"Bulma."

"What is it?" I asked gently passing my hand on his abs and closing my eyes but still waiting for him to speak.

"You know I don't like promises."

"Because they can be broken," I whispered nodding.

"I need you to promise me something." He paused and I waited, eventually opening my eyes and straining my neck to look at his, "Promise me that you wont hate me if I have to be violent with Trunks."

"You won't have to be, our boy is good." I told him not understanding his worry.

"Just promise me Bulma."

"Please don't be violent. If there's another way to help him…"

"I will only use Frieza's way as a last resort," he whispered. "I'm afraid that even if it is violent if it serves to save my sons life, I will do it." I sighed out and held him tight closing my eyes.

"I promise you."

* * *

**(Neddo's POV)**

I refused to touch myself while Bra was still here so instead I had turned on the shower to the coldest setting and I stood underneath the water. What the hell was that all about? I thought thinking about the exchange we had. Sometimes I felt like I couldn't read her, one day she's all scared and pure the next she wants to be in charge and _touch_ me?

I glanced down and looked at my member it stood proud and hard, painfully hard. Why did I even allow us to get that far? And to think she almost convinced me to allow her to touch me. I imagined what it would be like to feel her soft small hand on-oh fuck! Stop thinking about it! I closed my eyes tight and placed my hands on the wall allowing the water to hit my back.

I cared for her. She was like a porcelain doll and I dared not break her. One moment she could be so sweet, blushing every time I made a sexual quip the next she could be brass and confident, touching me in places… I growled out and slapped the wall in front of me. Stop thinking about it!

But I couldn't stop thinking about it. I couldn't stop thinking about the way she moaned, the way her hips moved against mine, about her firm butt. Oh yes her butt. I hadn't forgotten how nice it was, how her butt perfectly fit in my hands. And what the hell kind of underwear was she wearing? A _thong_? I needed to research that further.

I looked down at myself seeing that my problem was not going away. "Fuck." I said before giving up and moving my hand toward my manhood, stroking myself in a steady motion. I closed my eyes and I found myself thinking about her smile, and her blush. It didn't take me long. Soon I was moving my hand rapidly, and when I felt time to release, I moaned out and, opened my eyes; the wall in front of me was now covered with my juices. I quickly splashed water on it and cleaned it with my hands. I felt embarrassed about doing such a thing while Bra was downstairs.

I dried and dressed quickly and walked downstairs. I smiled when I saw the scene before me. Bra was sleeping. She was on the couch and had her knees close to her chest, I could tell from her breathing that she was asleep and not pretending, although I wasn't quite sure why she would be pretending.

So I picked her up and then grabbed my keys and then surprised that she was such a heavy sleeper I put her down in my car and drove to the palace. I was about to get out of the car to pick her up when she stirred and her eyes opened.

"Where am I?" she asked and then turned to see me.

"You fell asleep." I explained and she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Well you took a hell of a long time in the bathroom." She said and looked at my groin. "I see you took care of the problem." I simply nodded and she grabbed my chin and kissed me. After giving me one hell of a kiss she backed off and smiled wickedly. "Well goodnight then, see you tomorrow?" she asked and I nodded.

"Of course, it's my last day until I'll be gone." She nodded and leaned in again and gave me a peck.

* * *

**(The next day…)**

**(Trunks POV)**

I was standing outside of the penthouse patio. Looking off to the west where I could feel the Ki of the woman who was on my mind. Lara. My head was hurting too- since I hadn't had any EL since I had woken up because we'd used up all of it the night before.

"You know Trunks, you shouldn't look so gloomy," a voice said from behind me and I turned to find Shea dressed in a white short dress. She walked toward me and grabbed my arm. "Your uncle informed me that your relationship with Lara has ended. But don't look so glum. Better things are bound to come."

"I don't know about that," I replied honestly.

"Lara was good for you but maybe she wasn't the one."

"I lov- _care_ for her," I explained. "More than I have ever cared for another person apart from my own family. Things were said last night but I need to talk to her again before she leaves."

"If that is what you want," She whispered.

"Did you bring the EL?" I asked and she nodded against me. "I have a killer headache." I confessed and I felt her grab my hand and pull me inside.

"Then lets fix that." We went inside and her sister Kiki was also there. She kissed my cheek and then my lips.

"Hello," she purred and I stared at her confused. "I heard you are a free man." Her eyes were predatory her smile something I couldn't pinpoint. Her hand squeezed my butt and I immediately backed off and touched the back of my head, typical Goku style.

"Leave him alone!" I heard Shea say with a giggle. "Kiki, my world you really are something! You have no shame whatsoever." She shook her head and grabbed her sister forcing her to follow her and no longer invade my space. "He's getting back together with her anyways." I heard Shea explain as she took out the EL and prepared it.

"Oh," Kiki whispered and sat down. "Hey where are Tarble and Gure?" she asked looking around.

"They've been going at it since five this morning," I said sitting down and shivering slightly. Not that I had any issues with them doing that but they were loud. I was awoken by the sound of Gure's screams. They were so loud that I had gone out to the patio to get away from the noise. At the moment since it was so silent I could only imagine that it meant something was shutting her mouth up.

"OOOOO" Kiki said smirking devilish. She stood up and ran toward the bedrooms. "I'm going to visit them!"

Shea turned around and rolled her eyes. "Just ignore her." she said to me and grabbed my arm. "She's a little sexual deviant as you can see." I nodded but waited for the EL to flow into my veins before laying back.

"And _you_ are the younger one."

"Yes." She answered lying back after she'd injected herself.

"Thanks for bringing the EL," I whispered and I felt her grab my hand.

"Anything for my prince," she whispered and I turned to look at her violet eyes. She moved her hand and touched my chest moving her fingers over in a slow circle.

"How do you feel Trunks?"

"Fine." I said but in truth I felt different. My body felt uneasy, my mind started going fuzzy, I couldn't remember this being part of EL, and Lara- what about her? I was going to go find her. I should go find her? yes _her_? but who was _her_ again? I grabbed my head and closed my eyes. I couldn't concentrate. Who was it that needed to find?

"How are you feeling? Anything different?" I heard her ask. I looked up to catch her eyes. Opening them wide when I felt a tang of desire. Who was she? Was she the one? She must be because I needed her. I needed her bad.

She moved toward me, kneeling next to me as she bent down and kissed my neck. "Do you want me?" she whispered into my ear. I couldn't concentrate well, all I felt was a desire, a strong desire for her. She leaned back and grabbed my face. "Answer me. Do you want me?" I found myself nodding grabbing her face and kissing her roughly on the lips. I did want her. Bad.

Her lips were soft on mine and she quickly accommodated herself so she was straddling me. Her hand crawled underneath my shirt, touching my abs and then scratching them with her nails. She raised my shirt and I took it off allowing her hands to feel me. Then she moved back forcing our lips to stop kissing.

"Say it." She said her eyes even more forced onto mine. "Say that you want me."

"I want you," I whispered and she nodded seemingly content.

"Good." Her hands graced my chest and then eventually reached my pants. She freed me from the strain I already had. Which was surprising since only a little bit ago I had been thinking about, who was it again? I couldn't concentrate on anything but her, but her hands gently stroking me. Or the way her dressed had raised to her waist.

I stopped her and she looked at me confused but I shut her up before she spoke. "Undress." My eyes bore onto hers she seemed intrigued and with a smirk she pulled the dress up and over her head. She wore tiny panties, which she pulled down and stepped out of.

"Pleasure me." And she once again seemed intrigued but said nothing. Getting down on her knees she pleasured me and once I had enough I stopped her.

I stood up and pushed her back against the couch, holding her knees closed and to her chest as I entered her. I entered her with such force that if she wasn't strong enough it could kill her.

I only had one thing in mind it was _desire _I wanted her so bad that I couldn't think of anything else. Soon her moans became loud, so loud that soon I felt that a spectator was watching us. I didn't bother looking I was too busy indulging myself in her body.

Flipping her around I held her back against my chest, holding her captive as I grabbed her leg and held it so I could enter her in this way.

"Oh Trunks, you are-" She came. And released her sweet moaned scream and her body shivered against me. All I wanted to have her body and release the vain desire I felt for it.

I wasn't sure how long we were at it, all I knew was that I didn't stop I wasn't satisfied I just wanted more. But as I was about to grab her again I felt a cloudy haze leave me, and I felt strange I felt confused. What happened?

Shea was naked on the floor in front of me, her chest to the floor her knees barely able to maintain her position. I backed off seemingly confused as to what had happened. And even though I couldn't understand it I knew what I had done, I remembered every single moment of it. I remembered how hard I had entered her, how much desire I had for her. What was wrong with me?! How could I have no self control?

Clapping made me turn, and to my surprise Gure and Kiki stared at me with opened eyes. "Oh man, Shea just experienced the best sex of her life." One of them said but I was too out of it to comprehend whom. I stood up not paying attention that I was naked or that I was still semi erect.

"Trunks!" I heard Shea and turned to look at her, she'd turned around and was trying to put on her dress but was still sitting on the floor. "Don't leave." I shook my head grabbing my pants as I went out the patio.

"Trunks!" Someone called out for me, "aren't you going to stay for the party?" I shook my head not bothering to turn around. After putting on my pants I flew out of there grabbing my head pulling my hair hard. Why had I just done that? What came over me? Was it the EL? It couldn't have been I never acted that way before.

What was that feeling? I couldn't understand it. How could I have wanted Shea so bad and had completely forgotten about _Lara_?

* * *

**(Vegeta's POV) **

I had already pressed the call button twice, and the fact that I wasn't receiving an answer was really drawing my patience. Breathing out I hit it again and rubbed my nose. Through the door I felt a Ki approaching and glared at the person opening the door.

A woman, dressed rather skimpy, she was tall, and her hair was slightly disheveled I noticed she wasn't wearing shoes and she stared at me surprised more than anything else.

"Tarble?" I asked, she backed away from the door to let me in and quietly led me through the pent house. Just from entering I could hear the loud sound of music coming from outside.

The place was huge, just as luxurious as the palace, with two floors and marble flooring and equally elegant furniture. We went through glass doors that led to a huge balcony. I wasn't sure how many people were there but they all turned to look at me as I walked by them.

I finally found Tarble, he was sitting in a pool, a woman I didn't recognize on his lap. The woman was halfway naked, her hand moving slowly underwater. Disgusting. I shook my head as I approached them. Had he no disgrace? With all these, _people_?

When I stood next to him he looked at me through semi-closed eyes. "Brother?"

"Get the hell out of there, I need to talk to you." It took him a couple of seconds to realize that it was in fact me, and then he had to stop the woman who continued to please him. He pulled up his shorts and walked out of the pool and followed me inside.

"I need you to go out there and tell all those people to leave."

"Why?" he asked and I turned around to look at him. Was he really just asking me that?

"Because I just told you to do it!"

"Look Vegeta, calm down. I'm having a party with a couple of friends and-What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"You are drugged." I told him, I had been watching the way his eyes swayed slightly, and the way heart beat a little too fast.

"And it's wonderful. You know you should try some brother, it'll really throw some of that edge off."

"I'd never inject something so vile inside me. You're poisoning your entire body with that. You can't even see yourself and how you're disgracing your title."

"My title?" he laughed, "I wasn't conditioned to be a "prince" like you were brother. Don't you remember? I was sent off as a baby to destroy a planet because I was too _weak_. So, I don't need _you_ to tell me what I'm disgracing. I get to decide that."

"You allow prostitutes to pleasure you in front of others because you get to decide?"

"She's not a prostitute." He casually put in and I watched him go behind a bar, and start making himself a drink. "She's my friend."

"I thought you were married."

"I am. But I learned that you don't need to stick to fucking one woman. A title is a title. Gure is my wife, and I enjoy fucking her but sometimes a man wants something else. I'm sure you can relate to that, now that Bulma is growing older I'm sure you've looked at other-" I didn't let him finish and already had my hand on his throat.

"Don't you EVER presume you know me. Bulma is more than enough woman, I don't need to look at another."

"We are two different people then," he said, pushing me back which I allowed. He continued to make his drink as if nothing had just occurred. "Listen Vegeta, whatever this is, I don't need it. You can't come here and presume you know me because you don't. Don't pretend you give a shit what I do, did mother put you up to this?" Now that he was done with his drink he started chugging it down quickly finish the entire thing and starting on another.

"You're going to hurt her," I told him.

"I don't care." This time he lifted his eyes to stare at me. "She's not my mother."

"What are you talking about?"

"She never raised me!" he screamed out, raising his once again filled cup. "She wasn't there to teach me a damn thing, and just because in the course of the past couple of weeks I've lived here with her, it doesn't mean a god damn thing. She's not my mother, she'll never be. She gave birth to me, she may have given me part of my genes but that's it. As far as I'm concerned she's as much as a mother to me as you are a brother."

He was silent and took in what's left of his drink. "Lets not pretend we care about each other Vegeta. And guess what? I'm happy here; fucking and getting high off my mind because _I_ get to decide what to do. I get to decide how many women I want to sleep with. I get to decide what's disgraceful and what's not. I get to fucking decide everything! You don't get to be big guy right now, because I sure as fuck wasn't the one who told his only brother to leave after helping him with those two goons. I wasn't the one who said to forget we were related." The look I gave him must have shown the regret I felt for doing it. "I haven't forgotten Vegeta. You didn't want me there. You didn't see me as your family then." he paused and moved away from the bar. "And now the feeling is mutual. Get OUT."

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

Oh man my head hurts. What the hell is the wine here made out off? I stood up and walked toward the bathroom, turning on the water I splashed water on my face and looked at the mirror. My hair was disheveled. The bags under my eyes- oh my god- what the hell is that! I moved my neck and looked at the huge red hickies that I had. Three in total, all located on the left side of my neck. Ugh now I have to deal with this too? I signed and went to the shower.

Taking off my pajamas I got naked and walked into the shower. I closed my eyes and allowed the water to calm me. All right, now, how to cover these things? I could wear a scarf. Yeah I'll do that.

I washed myself with body wash that smelled like strawberries and sighed when I remembered the way Neddo's hands had grabbed my butt, and my breast. Then I giggled when I remembered the little problem he had to deal with in the bathroom. Some part of me hoped he thought of me when he _touched_ himself.

Then I rolled my eyes when I remembered how he didn't allow me to touch him. Sometimes I liked how protective he was but then he acted like I'm a baby. I'm not as prudish as he was putting me out to be. Sure I had never had sex, and I hadn't even gotten past kissing. But that didn't mean a thing. I guess I never had this much chemistry with my previous love interests.

Walking out of the shower I dried and went to my closet. I chose a top that was a bit covered and looked around for my scarfs. Choosing one that was bright and red. I put on the red scarf but quickly noticed that it didn't cover one pesky hicky. So obviously I went in with makeup, and when I realized that did not work I went to the one person who I knew could help me. Lara.

Lara opened the door and I looked at her and walked inside the room. I had my makeup bag with me and waited until she closed the door.

"Lara, you need to help me with something I have this hicky and I can't cover it up I-" I stopped and finally noticed something was up with her. She was in a robe but her eyes were red, and from were I was standing I could smell saltiness, which meant tears, she'd been crying. "What happened?" I asked forgetting about the hicky.

"I think Trunks and I broke up."

"What!" I screamed and grabbed her hands. "Tell me everything." She breathed out and sat on the side of the bed before making eye contact with me.

"I don't know if you know this but your brother apparently told your dad that he didn't want to be a prince. So he came here last night and told me, and then started talking about moving in with your uncle Tarble. But I just don't get him Bra, I asked him to tell me he loved me and he just- _couldn't_."

And we spent at least an hour or more talking, and she explained everything that had happened and a summary of the words they said. And I listened more than I talked until she was done.

"Trunks is an idiot."

"Apparently I am too since I still love him." She signed and I hugged her before standing up.

"Lets go out! Get your mind off of Trunks. Lets go shopping and spend the day soooo busy you can't even think about him."

"I don't know Bra, I just want to stay here today."

"No!" I exclaimed running to her closet. "We are going out, and you are wearing this!" I told her running to her closet and taking out a long maxi dress that was flowery red and yellow.

It took more than that to convince her but when I finally did, we went out and went downtown. We shopped which consisted of me forcing her to try on things. Instead I spoke about Neddo to get Trunks off of her mind.

"I kinda gave him a hand job last night." I told her, we were speaking in English since we were in a store and there were people around us.

"Wow."

"Not really though, it was through his pants."

"He's not pushing you to do anything with him right?" she asked concerned I shook my head.

"No, of course not. Even if he did I know how to defend myself. But actually he's so- protective of me sometimes it gets to be a little too much. He didn't even let me give him a proper hand job."

"Huh? You got yourself one of the good ones Bra. A man turning down a hand job, that's new." She paused and passed me a top. "This would look great on you," she said and I stared at the red tube top and nodded grabbing it to try it on. "How was his family?" she asked and I smiled.

"A very big family." I told her, "and his mother is quite the character as well as his father."

"Wait a second, when did he give you that hicky? Did he take you to a bedroom in his parents house!"

"No! We went back to his place because it was early."

"Oh I was imagining so many other things." She said and I smiled. And in this way we spent out time until it was lunchtime and we went out to a restaurant and Neddo gave me a call I stood up and walked off the table to not disturb anyone.

"So you decided to take the day off," he asked me.

"How did you?"

"Your bodyguards." He replied as if nothing, "I'm finishing up some work but we could meet and do something."

"I don't know –" I paused and walked away further from the table. "Lara is pretty bummed out because she broke up with my brother last night so we are having a girls day. But I'm swinging by the lab to work on the device I told you about; so we can keep in touch when you leave, maybe I'll call you afterward."

"Alright, well then let me know what you decide."

"You sound like you don't like that?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning, I wanted to see you before I left."

"We will see each other later, let me just call you back." I told him and he said he understood.

I went back to meet with Lara but to my surprise she was talking to two people, a dark skinned man that I recognized and a Saiyan woman that I didn't. "Hi." I said as I approached. They turned to me and smiled.

"Bra, these are my friends. Luo and Avedis." Lara introduced them.

"Hi, nice to meet you guys."

"OH you are so beautiful!" Avedis said and looked over at Lara, "are all humans as pretty as you two?"

"Don't forget I am half Saiyan."

"And your dad is _gorgeous_!" Luo screamed out in a high-pitched voice. I laughed even though it creeped me out.

"Anyways, they are trying to convince me to meet with them later to a nightclub. But I'm telling them I already have plans with you." Lara's eyes opened a bit telling me she wanted me to go along with her story.

"You should totally come too!" Luo said. I paused and thought for a second. I hadn't gone out to a nightclub here. I wonder how they were? Back on earth I had been to some but they hadn't been my thing.

"It's okay Lara, we can cancel." I told her and she frowned slightly. "So a nightclub?" I asked them and they told me how it was the biggest nightclub downtown, and getting in was close to being impossible. But that they'd met a friend of the owner and were promised a night in.

So after they'd left I convinced Lara to go to the nightclub since she still didn't want to go. We were at the lab now, since I was working on the device that I planned on giving to Neddo.

"Weren't you going to call Neddo?" Lara asked once we left the lab.

"Oh yeah!" I remembered grabbing my phone.

"So you finally got around to finishing the communication device for me?" he asked and I knew he was smirking.

"You know it's not that attractive that you know everything I do, its actually more creepy."

"I don't do it to bother you." he said on the other line.

"I know, I know." I told him, "Anyways I wanted to call you and ask if you wanted to go to a club tonight. Some of Lara's friends invited us out and I thought it'd be nice-"

"I don't think that's wise."

"What? Why?"

"You going out at night with those people. Do you even know who they are? They are just total strangers and-"

"First of all I know how to take care of myself, and second of all I'm inviting you wouldn't you protect me?!"

"Even though your points are valid I still don't think it's a good idea to go out like that. Bra, what if someone tries to do something and I can't do anything?"

"I can't believe this. Do you expect me to be secluded from society all the time? Like a freaking hermit?"

"I don't but Bra hear me out!"

"No!"

"Bra I'm just trying to protect you! Let me just-" I hung up on him and rolled my eyes.

"What was that about?" Lara asked.

"He's being overprotective."

"So is he going to the nightclub with us?"

"No."

* * *

**(Bulma's POV)**

"You know! When I mentioned I'd be gone for a month and reminded you what that would mean I didn't think you'd abduct me!" I screamed into his ear. He was carrying me, flying at a ridiculous speed. I wasn't even sure if he heard me at all. I had teased him about there wouldn't be sex for at least a month, and here we were; mid flight to our honeymoon island.

He didn't respond and instead picked up speed. Once we got to the island he let me down and held me until I wasn't dizzy.

"You could have just let me fly here," I told him rolling my eyes. He smirked and grabbed me bridal style, he opened the door and walked straight to the bedroom. Dropping me on the bed he looked at me with predatory eyes.

"That would have taken too long." He smirked, "and I'm an impatient man." I smiled at him and got on my knees. "Did you at least complete everything for the day?" he watched me as I started to unbutton my top and then pulled it up and over my head.

"I'm the king, I can do what I want."

"Of _course_ my King," I replied playing along with him. His eyes watched as my fingers traced the white lace brassiere I wore. I smiled as I ran my fingers down my stomach and to my pants playing with the button that stood in the way.

He growled and tore off his shirt throwing it off carelessly on the ground next to him. Then went his shoes and his pants. He pushed me back with one finger and I held myself up using my elbows. He crawled on the bed and unbuttoned the pants and then in one swipe had them off and on the floor below.

I watched as he moved back slightly, taking care to look at my body to take it all in. Then his eyes looked at mine and I found myself satisfied with his reaction.

"You're getting fat." He said and immediately the sexy moment vanished. My eyes widened momentarily and then I moved away from him and sat up crossing my arms.

"I can't believe you! I am _not_ fat!" How rude!

"Your belly has grown," he explained and moved toward me placing a hand on my stomach. He then bent down and kissed my stomach. He was gentle and when I signed I leaned back again and opened my legs so he could arrange himself in between them. "Did you ever figure out how many weeks you are?" he asked and it took me a moment to realize he'd ask me a question since one of his hands had moved down to my lace panties and they were very gently rubbing against them.

"Uh yes," I started watching him as he continued to kiss my belly and then started trailing his way toward my breasts. "I'm thirteen weeks."

"Is your belly growing faster?" he asked moving his lips away from my neck, and even though he did this and caught my eyes, his fingers down below did not cease their teasing.

"I don't know." I whispered a little too caught up in by the growing heat that was being teased by two rough fingers.

"Just a couple of days ago you didn't have this bump," he stated moving back to analyze my stomach further. "And I don't remember you having a belly – or showing signs or pregnancy until at least the 20th week, well that was with Bra's pregnancy."

"The baby is fine Vegeta don't worry about it. I went to the doctor with your mother and she confirmed that the baby is growing healthy." He paused and frowned.

"You can't say a thing about the pregnacy." He reminded me, "I won't be there to-"

"I'll be fine." I managed before releasing a moan. My chest raised and I watched him smirk, moving his fingers away I frowned and watched as he grabbed my panties and tore them off grabbing my thighs and opening them up further. He lowered himself into my sex to pleasure me.

Vegeta was very skilled at this and I soon found my hand pushing him down his head further into me, urging to fulfill the tension he was invoking. I finally released, shaking my hips slightly in the ecstasy of the moment. My chest was heaving my face already covered in sweat and I hadn't even moved that much. Being with Vegeta was a serious workout.

He moved his lips to the insides of my thighs and kissed them with light pecks. And then he let them go and traveled his way up my body once again.

His lips came across the lace of my brassiere, which had a little bow and was in between my two breasts. His tongue swirled around it, sucking it into his mouth and then ripping it apart with his sharp teeth. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in once he let go and with his fingers allowed my breasts to be free.

Once his mouth caught my breast I moaned out and raised my chest, my hips responded equally and rubbed against his wanting an equal reaction. He bumped his against me unfortunately a tiny bit of fabric was still in our way, the soft briefs that he wore were the only thing keeping us from accomplishing our task. So I moved my arms toward his hips grabbing his briefs with both hands and pulling them as far down as I could.

Unfortunately he wasn't moving, still relentless to give my breast equal attention. I moved my hand and slid my way inside his briefs; grabbing his already hard member and touching it in the way I knew he liked. He responded by growling against me, moving his hips toward my hand.

"Please?" I begged raising myself and I felt him smirk against me and looked up to catch my eyes.

"Please, what?" he asked.

"Please, my _King._"

"Not the answer I was looking for but good enough," he said before pulling his briefs down.

* * *

**(Neddo's POV)**

Ever since my earlier conversation with Bra I had been a little frustrated. I knew where she was and had even gone as far as put more secret agents in charge of her care I was still on edge. Was it stupid of me to worry so much? I didn't even know what to think anymore; maybe I was coddling her too much?

My phone wrong and I picked it up immediately once I saw it was Bra's.

"Hi Neddo it's Lara." A voice said on the other line.

"Is something wrong with Bra?"

"No. No, I just know she was a little annoyed by you earlier but I know she wishes you were here. Plus I'm afraid she's passed a little on the drinks and I don't know if I'll be able to-"

"I'm on my way."

"Do you need the address?" she asked.

"No, I know where you are." I told her.

"Alright see you here." She said and I hung up. I took one of my cars and drove downtown. It didn't take me very long to get there, and I capsuled my car before going inside. They were in the VIP section, and I walked up there quick and easy, since the bouncer knew me.

I searched her Ki and went toward the direction of it. When I first saw her I noticed she was wearing a very tight fitting black dress that came down halfway to her knees, and she had a red scarf around her neck. She wore shoes that made her look higher; and they were very bright and silver. Half of her hair was adorned in a braid in which she had tiny little silver jewels encrusted in it the rest was down and flowing.

She was standing by Lara's side, and speaking to a couple of people all of which I didn't recognize. I walked over, and once I was behind her I wrapped my arm around her waist and came to her side. To my surprise she wasn't startled at all but instead looked over at me and smiled.

"Good evening," I said and looked at the strangers before me. One of them a man with dark skin and a woman with long curly hair, I had looked them up earlier and they had a clean record with the authorities. Their names Luo and Avedis.

"Hello, I'm Luo" the man said. "So you two are courting?" he asked.

"Yes." Bra answered before I could. "He's _mine_ so hands off." She was smiling and laughed a bit at his reaction, which was to open his eyes wide and place a hand on his waist.

"He's a hunk!" Luo said. "Look at his muscles!" She laughed with him and then turned to me.

"SO?" Bra said and gave me a smile. "You came."

"Yes-" I stopped talking when I saw Lara's face. She signaled to me to not mention the call and I nodded. "I wanted to dance with you," I told her.

"You know I get uncomfortable with all these people," she whispered to my ear and I smiled.

"Then pretend we are alone." I said back and pulled her away from Luo, Lara and Avedis.

I flipped her around and pulled her onto me on the dance floor. "I'm sorry if I annoyed you earlier." I whispered to her ear.

"No! I'm sorry. I was being a brat."

"Yes you were," I agreed and she backed off and hit my chest playfully.

"You weren't supposed to agree to that."

"It's the truth, isn't it?"

"What an ass," she said and then leaned up and kissed me. I didn't allow her to continue the kiss, first because I had felt alcohol, which reminded me she'd been drinking, and second because I knew there were paparazzi in here, and they were sure to capture that moment.

She stared at me unpleased that I hadn't kissed her back with equal fervor. "There's people here," I explained.

"So?"

"We will be in the magazines tomorrow."

"Then lets be."

"If that's what you wish," I told her taking her lips and kissing her. She kissed me back and I held her hips roughly against mine.

"At least we'll be on the cover," she said after we'd separated. I caught the liquor again on her tongue and her breath.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked her even though I knew she had. She nodded and turned around starting to dance and feel the music. "How many drinks have you had?"

"No idea." She answered and smiled and wrapped her arms around me, leaning in to capture my lips. She turned around and continued dancing and then moved her arms back and leaned into me. Moving her body in a tantalizingly slow manner.

"You're drunk," I whispered to her ear. "So I'm going to take you home." I opened her arms and turned her around and then started walking off the dance floor. She forcibly took her hand out of mine and I turned around to see what was wrong.

"I am not drunk, and I don't want to go home yet. Why do you always think I'm drunk!"

"Because you _are_ drunk."

"I am not!" She said and then we both stared at each other in silence until she walked away from me and toward Lara and her friends. I simply followed her, a bit surprised that she had walked away from me in the first place.

"Oh Bra come here, we are discussing good looks here, I say black hair is sexy, while these two like more interesting colors." Luo asked Bra once she was close enough.

"Hmph," she said, "well I like men with dark black hair but _sometimes_ they can be a little overprotective."

We only stayed for like thirty minutes after that, since Lara wanted to get done putting everything away and I wanted to take Bra home. I did overprotect her but it was instinct. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

The ride back to the palace was silent and when we arrived Lara left the car and Bra stayed with me.

"Lets go walk in the gardens" she said and we got out of the car and started walking through the gardens which was dark and lonely at this hour. I watched as she took off her shoes and left them carelessly on the concrete.

"I am not drunk," she said after we had walked around for a bit.

"Yes you are," I said and laughed a bit.

"I am not! I feel perfectly fine," she turned around and grabbed me. "We need to talk." The way she said it made me tense. What was this about?

"We can't continue this if you treat me like I'm a defenseless child."

"I don't-"

"Yes you do!" she said backing off, "You expect me to be a hermit or something out of fear that I'll be hurt and you won't even let me _touch_ you!"

"That's what this is about?" I asked her confused.

"No. It's about you realizing I am not a baby. So, from now on I am in charge." I raised my eyebrow and questioned her, she simply smiled.

"Kiss me then," I whispered and she smirked.

"I'm in charge. And I command you to kiss me." I laughed but nonetheless did as she told me.

"Even though I like this version of you I am afraid that you had too many drinks."

"Yes, yes. I have a question for you though." She told me "Can you feel my father or mother's Ki's?" I took a moment to search for their Ki's and then shook my head. "It's because they aren't here," she grabbed my hand and gave me a wicked smile, "come to my room with me."

"I don't know about that," I told her, she grabbed onto my shirt and looked into my eyes.

"Remember I'm in charge now."

"So this is a dictatorship and I have no say?" I teased her.

"Exactly."

So I followed her back to her room and watched her carefully as she got on her bed and crawled to the pillows. And she laid back and waved me over. So I sat on the side of the bed and took off my shoes and then turned to see her.

"Hurry up!" she said and I chuckled.

"The princess is impatient." I stated but didn't move.

"I've been impatient my entire life." She agreed and started crawling over to me. "You know Neddo, I _always_ get what I want."

"Really?" I played along and raised my eyebrows. Once she was close to me she raised herself so she was no longer on four but only on her knees and she grabbed my face with both hands.

"Really," she whispered and since she was so close to me now I could feel the alcohol in her breath. She kissed me, holding my face steady as she found my lips and played with them as if they were new to her. I wanted to leave, she was drunk, and once her tongue slithered into my mouth I could taste the alcohol she had consumed. But then her chest caressed mine and momentarily I lost my train of thought.

Her little hands pulled at my shirt and then it started messing with the buttons. I realized that she was trying to unbutton them and she was having problems so I helped her out and once the last button was done she ran her hands on my chest and to my shoulders and pulled my shirt off.

Her hands touched my chest, my abdomen, my back, my arms, she did so while her kiss was relentlessly slow and sensual, I wasn't sure if it was the sensual, or just the mere fact that she was the one doing this to me but it was really turning me on. I tensed slightly when her unrestrained hands reached my pants. And it was like she was thinking about it because for a while they just stayed put.

'You don't need to do anything to me,' I told her but she ignored me and unbuttoned my pants grabbing them at my hips to make them come off. And then she backed off letting our lips make a smacking noise. She held on to my shoulders but looked down and then at my eyes.

"So Saiyan men wear boxer briefs?" she said and then jumped off the bed and turned me around and pushed me down. I was sitting on the edge of the bed now, a bit perplexed at what was going on.

"What are y-" but I stopped once I realized she was taking off her dress. She was a bit clumsy which made me smile but once she raised her dress above her head and threw it off I stared at her in silence. She also took off her red scarf and discarded it. She stood before me in black underwear but all I could think about was that she was too beautiful, maybe even too beautiful for me. I took in the sight before me, taking everything like the perfection in her curves, the slightly defined abdominal muscles, her toned legs, and her bountiful breasts. She started undoing the braid in her hair dropping tiny sparkles on the floor as she walked toward me.

"Move back," she said and then waited until I moved back on the bed before getting on and then straddling me. She sat on my groin and leaned forward to kiss my cheek.

"Bra," I spoke up, realizing when I once again smelled the alcohol in her breath that she was drunk, we had to stop. "We need to stop."

"No we don't, remember, this is a dictatorship now." I was silent and watched as she moved back and leaned her hands on my chest and my abs and when she leaned down her tongue slowly passed it's way between my pecks. I signed out and watched as she looked up and smiled wickedly at me.

Her tongue went back at it but this time deviated to my nipple. Passing her warm tongue over it before grabbing it with her teeth. I growled out and raised my hips against hers. She smiled and went over it with her tongue. And then moved on with her lips. She kissed me until she reached my lips again and this time I tried taking charge.

I grabbed on to her waist and brought her closer and I kissed her how I knew she liked it, and for a couple of seconds she allowed me to do so until she leaned back and shook her head.

"My turn big boy," she whispered and grabbed my hands and moved them above my head. "Stay still." She said and leaned down and captured my lips again. Her way was fun too, a lot slower but it still made me hot.

'Bra- if we are going to play tonight, we should set up some ground rules.'

'Alright.' she answered back.

'First and foremost absolutely NO sex.'

'I agree.'

'Second, no touching each other's-'

'No.'

'You didn't let me finish.'

'I know what you were going to say,' she answered and then leaned back stopping the kiss. "I want to touch you, and I want you to touch me so it's out of rules."

"Fine but no being naked." I said back and she made a slightly confused face.

"How are we going to, you know… if we aren't naked?"

"Like yesterday," I told her. "Through our clothes or our underwear." She paused momentarily and then signed and nodded.

"I just don't get what is the big deal of seeing each other naked?"

"That you are drunk," I told her, "I want the first time I see you naked, and the first time I pleasure you to be special." I whispered leaning up to capture her lips. "I want you to be sober, so you never forget it."

"I'm not drunk, I'll remember it."

"Indulge me in this request." I begged and she paused the hand that swirled on my chest and then nodded.

So I took the opportunity to grab her waist and flip her around, finding her lips and capturing them with vigor. One of her legs wrapped around me and pushed me further into her and I complied grinding on her and hearing her moan.

"No fair," she moaned as I captured her breast with my hand.

"Who said I was fair?" I asked her teasing her, "I'm rebelling against my dictator." I told her licking her neck before biting on it with my teeth. I saw the hickies I had given her and smirked then sucked over them making her moan out again.

My hands passed over her breasts and down her stomach. One of then continued the path and grabbed on to her firm behind. While the other hovered over her spot. As I was about to feel her through her panties I felt a Ki spike in a room close by. Trunks Ki. I paused and looked at her face.

She'd noticed it too. We both froze and I got off her, she ran and grabbed her robe, and I put on my pants. She ran out of the room and I rushed behind her.

* * *

**(Lara's POV)**

It had been a long day. I hadn't stopped thinking about Trunks. I still loved him, I loved him so much that it hurt. I would have thought he'd come to search for me but so far nothing. Sitting on the edge of the bed I breathed out.

I was leaving tomorrow never to return again. Closing my eyes I cleaned the tears that I shed. I didn't want to cry anymore but what else could I do?

A noise coming from the balcony made me stand up and turn around. Speak of the devil, I thought as I saw Trunks open the balcony doors and step inside the room.

He was quiet and stood there in silence. And then he walked toward me and kneeled, grabbing my hands in the process. He was crying.

"Lara-" he whispered almost out of breath.

"What happened to you?!" I asked looking at him. He was only wearing pants and his hair was all messy, did someone tear out part of his hair? I inspected him he looked like he'd been in a weird fight. "Did you fight someone?"

"No-" he whispered and stood up and caught my eyes. "I have done something wrong."

"What is it?"

"I slept with Shea." He whispered and my heart shook but I didn't cry. "I am so sorry Lara, I never meant for this to happen." Even now I believed his eyes. I closed mine forcing myself to not look at them, to not want to believe them.

"So did your dick just fell inside her?" I asked with more venom than I wanted to. I wanted to show I was strong and that vile showed different.

"I think she drugged me." I heard him say and I opened my eyes looking at his unbelievably. I couldn't believe this! He was going to say she _drugged_ him!

"Maybe that's what your conscious wants you to believe." I told him letting go of his hands and walking away. "You wanted her Trunks. Don't lie about that."

"I – I. Lara its not that way. She, gave me something and I just lost all-"

"Trunks why did you come here?" I asked stopping him mid rant. "I meant what I said last night, I meant it when I threw that engagement ring at you. My story with you is over, our road has come to an end and I must go another way."

"Lara you can't leave, I lo-" he stopped and signed. "You know how I feel."

"I'm not sure about what I thought you felt anymore." I whispered, and sat down on the bed again. "I love you Trunks. I've spent some great years with you. I learned so much about myself, my body, the entire galaxy! But all things must come to an end."

"They don't have to Lara. Stay." I shook my head.

"I can't. I might never find another man who is as connected physically and sexually as you are to me but then again our physical being is nothing compared to our mental one. I guess it just took me a while to get that. I can't be with you anymore Trunks, you are a concern to my mental health, to my well being."

"What the hell are you talking about?'

"I can't trust you!" I screamed crying out tears once again falling on my cheeks. "How can I trust you?"

"After that time on Earth I have never been unfaithful to you." he stated serious.

"What about Shea?"

"We are broken up."

"And that's supposed to make it better?"

"It's supposed to mean that you can't hold it against me."

"If you really believed that you wouldn't have come and cried." I closed my eyes and cleaned my tears with the back of my hand. "_We_ are no longer."

"So what you think that I'll let you find another man?" he asked me standing in front of me and grabbing my face. "I wont." He growled. "You are _mine_. Another man touches you and I will go all the way to earth just to kill him."

"How will you even know who? - You know _what_ Trunks I don't even know why I'm going along with your little joke. You obviously already moved on with Shea, so that gives me more than enough-" he moved pretty fast and grabbed my arm holding it roughly.

"You are mine." His eyes menacing, my arm burning I felt his fingers tighter.

"Trunks, you're hurting me," I whispered.

"Promise that you'll come back to be with me again. I don't care if you go to Earth and then come back. Now promise me."

"I can't do that Trunks," I whispered and his hand got tighter. "Trunks!" I screamed out tears coming out of my eyes now out of pain.

"Promise me, dammit! Promise me or I'll be forced to go to Earth and drag you back."

"NO." I told him and his eyes bulged out.

"TRUNKS BRIEFS!" A voice said from the door, and before I knew it someone had tackled Trunks to the floor. My arm hurt so much I grabbed it and held it breathing out. As I saw the person who'd stopped him, Bra? Neddo walked in and Bra stood up next to Trunks.

"Neddo- take him away make sure he calms down." She told him, and then they stared at each other momentarily before Neddo grabbed Trunks and flew out the window.

"Bra?"

"Are you okay?" she asked me and I shook my face.

"Trunks hurt me," I explained and she helped me and took me down to the healing chambers. It didn't take very long and soon I was out and fine.

We went back to the bedroom and I explained what had happened, after I cried and Bra comforted me we both fell asleep.

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

They were all leaving. Neddo, Lara, Mother, Grandma. I realized as I said goodbye that they were the people I most talked to. I didn't find it strange that I hadn't made any other friends, the way people looked at me whenever I went out, it was like I was unapproachable.

"Bye gramma, I'm gonna miss you." I told her and she smiled and hugged me.

"Me too child."

Then came my mother and I kissed her cheek and she smiled at me. "Be good your dad has enough on his plate." She whispered and I nodded.

Lara was next and this time I almost cried. "I'm going to miss you." She whispered and took me into a hug. "Come visit me when you go back to earth."

"Of course." I told her feeling my eyes water. Lara was like a sister to me. My hug went deeper and I leaned back and looked at her eyes. "Please be safe! And I'll tell Neddo to leave the communication device with you so we can talk." She nodded and moved to say goodbye to my father.

She was crying, and in a moment of strange emotion leaned in to hug him. His reaction and expression was perfect and I giggled as I saw him pat her back and whisper something.

"I guess this is goodbye," I heard a voice whisper and I turned to see Neddo. I smiled and looked toward daddy to make sure he wasn't looking, very quickly I raised my lips to lightly touch his.

"Yes. Goodbye for now." I told him after I backed up.

"I took your brother to my house last night. He stayed until this morning but left without saying a word. I already told your father." I nodded and signed, something was wrong with him."I need to ask you something Bra," he said lowering his voice and taking out something from his pocket. "It's a little stupid, things adolescent do but-" he showed me what was in his large hands, two silver necklaces. They had different charms on; one of them was a moon and the figure of a woman, while the other was of a moon and a great ape. "This is the Moon Goddess," he explained touching the one with the woman, "and this is the Moon God," he said touching the charm of the ape and moon. "It's a little corny but as Saiyan folklore goes, the Moon Goddess fell in love with a mortal man. And in order to make him immortal like herself she needed to get the approval of the other Gods. So she told the other Gods that she was in love with a giant, a man stronger than any of those present. And she presented the man, who she had secretly granted the gift of Oozaru. When the Gods required a test of strength she opened a window and her moon burned down on him, and he transformed into the Great Ape. This demonstration of strength convinced the Gods and they granted his immortality."

"I like her," I told him with a smile.

"The man became the Moon God and they are the mother and father of our race." He paused momentarily, "I bought these so we will think of each other while I am away. I will wear the Moon God and you will wear the Moon Goddess." I shook my head rejecting the necklace he was passing me.

"No." I told him and he moved his hand back, thinking that I was rejecting the necklace all together. "I will wear the Moon God necklace," I told him taking it out of his hand and putting it on. "And you will wear the Moon Goddess necklace." I said and got on my tiptoes to put it on him. "That way, every time you look at your necklace you will remember me. And every time I look at mine I will remember you."

He smiled and took my lips into a kiss, and I kissed him back with equal fervor. Our tongues soon played and I forgot where we were and what we were doing until his voice reached my mind. 'Your father is glaring.' I moved back and smiled at him.

"Before I forget," I told him taking the communication phone I had toyed with the day before. "You just call me, or video chat me and it will work, it just needs to be charged with this-" I told him taking out a small charging stand.

"Wow," he said looking at it surprised.

"Oh, and when you leave Earth I want you to give it to Lara." He nodded.

"Bra?"

"Yes?"

"I want you and I to be exclusive."

"Of course." I told him leaning up again and kissing him softly. "Now, go on before my father kills you." He smiled and finally turned around to get on the ship. I stood there with my father until the ship had left and we could no longer see it.

"Bra," dad said and I turned to look at him. "I have neglected to teach you the duties of a Saiyan Princess, and now-"

"I know dad. Now I need to learn them."

* * *

**Please leave comments about what you think of this chapter. And Thank you so much for leaving comments at all!  
**

**Also, I know there is a lot of grief on Trunks but what can I say I always pick on a character. I don't have any issues with him whatsoever I just don't think he's ready for a life as a Prince especially not as a King. Nevertheless, I didn't pick on him for any other reason than I needed a character to pick on. Trust me, he'll be a better rounded character once he's gone through all his obstacles. Sometimes you need to destroy a character and then help him raise himself up (you get me?).**

**The only character that I didn't write about (because I felt this chapter was too long already) was Barillious. But I will be writing him in the next one.**

**Thanks for reading and commenting!**

**-Andrea**


	23. Rising from the Rubble

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

My head hurt. A sharp throbbing hitting me on the sides of my head, puncturing me over and over and over until I couldn't think straight. The EL induced hangover was even worse today. My eyes burned, and I knew it was because I hadn't slept.

After Neddo had taken me to his place he'd tried to make me food but I wasn't interested and instead laid on the bed of his guest bedroom. After a while I hadn't cried anymore, instead I had just, thought. I hadn't meant to hurt Lara but I was so caught up in the moment that I _had_.

Now, I wondered if it had been part of the drugs effects. I hadn't really thought about it previously but it could be heightening my emotions and actions during it's time in my blood, which would explain why it made me act so rough with Lara. I had never hurt her previously, never, even when we'd role played in bed.

I thought I was doing better, (apart from the headache and my deprived sleep) but as the morning drew on I felt myself flying from the lonely spot I had found on the outskirts of town, close to the ships. I watched the ship go, waiting until the ship was so far out that I could no longer see it at all. And when it hit me that I would no longer have Lara the only thing that came to mind was EL.

Even as I flew toward Tarbles apartment I knew that something had been off about the EL I had taken the day before. For whatever reason, Shea had tricked me into taking another drug. I couldn't pin point her reasoning. But I felt like a weird intuition, a gut _feeling_ that told me she was up to no good.

In fact I had thought about that gut feeling too much. I had gone through that moment in my head so many times. Over and over I had remembered how things were said, how she moved. It just made no sense and yet I felt I couldn't trust her anymore, and maybe I shouldn't have trusted her at all.

My actions on the day before were simply not mine. Sure, I wasn't the most chaste man around but my mind had been made up, I planned on getting Lara back, and when I made a decision like _that_ it was final.

Then why did I have sex with Shea? It just made no sense. I ran it in my head and it still didn't make sense. At one point I felt like I was going to hurt myself from trying to decipher it. Sure I had cheated on Lara before but that hadn't been like it was now, I might have been drunk then but I still could have stopped it from the beginning but this time it didn't even seem I had the chance. In just a couple of seconds –it seemed- I had been so enticed by Shea that I needed to have her. I had said I wanted it. But it was like I wasn't thinking straight at all!

Shea was an attractive woman. She did turn me on, on several occasions but the way things had happened seemed foreign to me and that angered me. What did she inject me with?

My head was still aching. I _needed_ EL. I couldn't wait any more. So I flew even faster to my uncles.

Entering with a key he'd given me I searched for Ki's and found that Tarble and Gure were asleep. I walked into his private room and opened up the black box were he kept his EL.

I thought about sitting here and having the EL but I feared running into Shea and I still wasn't sure what to think about her. _Shea._ I was sure she did something to me. I was sure.

Taking Tarbles EL I flew out and away from the city. Once I was pretty far I shot myself. As soon as the EL entered my veins I felt a relief, a calming peace. But I was too far-gone, I had too many things on my mind and I realized far too late that EL made me enhance those thoughts too. I began crying out of pure frustration.

EL was making my brain continue on the same thoughts. I kept thinking about Lara. I kept thinking about how she left. She just left. Tears, those damn things washed down my cheeks.

I grabbed my head with my hands and allowed my lips to show my frustration. When I screamed the echo continued over and over making me even more frustrated. My head still ached as if this was some cruel joke now I felt the air around me the colors too and everything seemed to be mocking me.

Life was mocking me. It was laughing and I couldn't stand it. I wanted it to stop. I wanted it to stop playing. But I couldn't make it stop. I kept screaming but only noticed this when my voice echoed and the music played in my ears.

"What the hell is going on in my head! AHHH!" I screamed so much that I lost my voice but I was left with no other way to show my displeasure. My hair continuously got in the way of my eyes and I grabbed a strand and pulled it out. Immediately feeling as this action made my head hurt more, smelling the blood that was now trickling down my ear. But I had so much anger inside me that it felt surreal. Everything I did in that moment made me angrier.

Who was playing tricks on me? Some god that thinks this is funny? It's not funny anymore. This is NOT in any way funny. I continued to pull out my hair letting it drop to the ground below me with disgust. This is what you get for mocking me. God! You _little_ fucker. Stop mocking me!

But the colors didn't go away, my thoughts didn't either and I looked at the mountaintop near me. And managed to semi scream out. "This is your fault! You're fault God. You could have stopped me you could have-But you! Fuck you!" Flying at top speed I ran into the side of a mountain and then stood there listening to the rock fall around me. "This is no longer funny, you take Lara, you take my head, and now-"

There were no coherent thoughts anymore I only felt; anger, shame, destruction, and somehow _arousal_. And they were the only feelings surfacing and driving me. To cure (the majority) those feelings I punched at the mountainside ignoring the blood running down my hands, ignoring the pain on my head.

I was feeling so angry that I wasn't in any physical pain. Like a comatose patient I was almost lifeless. I punched, I kicked, and I blew it up until it was nothing until it's rocks had fallen, until its dust was consuming my lungs.

The pause let me out of my trans. No more feelings I thought. I don't deserve to feel. I backed away from the destruction I took a breath. There were still colors, the gravity still felt _silly_ but this time EL wasn't half as fun.

I came to the conclusion that. It wasn't enough. I hadn't _taken_ enough EL. I took out the injector and I filled it up. And then I filled it up again and injected myself, and I did this until the EL I had taken from my uncle was all in my blood. Dropping the injector to the ground below me I waited for the effects to come in.

I wasn't sure what I expected. I guess I expected it to make me feel good. But I had once again forgotten it's effects, it wouldn't make you happy it'd just enhance things around you, enhance your senses. Soon everything was _different_, even more different than before. The colors so amplified that they hurt my eyes, and I was forced to shut them. The noises around me, from the animals to the river close by, became so sharp and forceful that they hurt my ears and my head. Everything was so amplified that I didn't know what to do. I grabbed my head. It was too much. Even gravity itself was too much it was too heavy. "Fuck!" I screamed out and then lost my sense of balance and dropped, I was falling, and I could concentrate enough to fly.

The gravity pushed me down and I reached the floor. I leaned forward to see what was causing pain on my legs and found that bones had punctured through my skin and were sticking out, blood oozing from different places. I stared at it, allowing the pain to come in as I closed my eyes again and leaned back. So much pain, so much color, so much noise.

I was there for a while. Eyes staring at the sky, allowing the pain, the color, the noises to take me. I didn't want to fight back, I just wanted to die.

"You!" I screamed out as much as I could, "you… _God_! You little fucker! Come take me then! Come taken your _prodigal_ son. Punish me! Send your dark angel to capture me! To take me for punishment! God!" I caught my breath "Fucking answer me! " I paused breathing in and out. "Fucker! Why don't you answer me! Take me dammit! Send me to hell where I belong!" I screamed out this time feeling the salty tears running down my cheeks. "Take me. I deserve to leave this place. I no longer deserve to live. Take pity on me…please. Just take me." I whispered, tears falling down the sides of my face. As I closed my eyes, I felt someone cover the suns rays and I opened my eyes. not being able to make out who it was.

"Quit your yapping!" a voice screamed, and then I felt a slap on my face. "I'm here for ya." A rough voice stated. I guess God did send his angel for me.

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

I spent some hours at the lab after saying goodbye to everyone. Like Neddo had suggested I thought it was a good idea to work on something different for a while, as a refresher. So, I had started the design for an upgrade to my father's gravity simulator.

"You _know_," I told the two guards in the lab with me, "You don't have to be in here. I'm not working on anything explosive or in any way dangerous. I'm simply sketching." They both turned to me but only one answered.

"We simply follow orders."

"Tell me who is your commanding officer now that Neddo is gone?"

"Aki."

"Aki?" I repeated nodding, I remembered him he was Neddos friend. And also the one in charge of training me while he was away, which meant I had to meet with him later that day. I didn't say anything else to them but I planned on getting Aki to cut down on bodyguards. Seriously, five or more guys on the regular were guarding me, and it was a little annoying. So far, no threats had been done to my family.

**(Later that day…)**

Dad and I met later that morning in his office. "Daddy you look so cute behind that desk!" I told him watching as he looked away and ignored my comment. I sat in front of him and watched as he turned on a screen and started to move documents around until he had a couple of them which he saved into a folder marked "Bra."

I didn't ask him because he was concentrated but instead waited until he was done to impose a question.

"This is your job for the day." He told me with a smirk.

"Huh? What are those?" I asked a little unhappy that I already had a job.

"Do you remember when you were little and asked me every insignificant question about Saiyan government and culture?" I nodded.

"These" he said clicking the folder marked 'Bra' and then opening up a document marked 'old',' "are documents filled with prints of the original Saiyan constitution, basic laws, among other things. I need you to read those and then I need you to read these," now he went back and clicked on 'new,' "these are the new laws and constitution on AT-40. You need to be acquainted with them if you are going to be helping me with congress." I nodded and took everything in.

"Cant I just ignore the older stuff then?" I asked trying to cut corners.

"Sometimes older congressmen reference some of those documents so if you want to understand what they are talking about-"

"Then I need to know them, got it."

"That will be your homework, I will forward all of those documents to your portal device." I nodded and waited while he did so. "Tomorrow you will start spending some hours with me, I need you to become familiar with politics."

"Daddy?" I asked him since he paused for a while, "have you talked to Trunks?" he shook his head and stopped moving around documents on his computer.

"He's- not in his right mind at the moment." Daddy said breathing out, "I felt his Ki spike earlier but as far as I can tell he's _alive_."

"Maybe I should go talk to him?"

"Leave him be." He told me, "He's just dealing with his emotions as would any Saiyan, by destroying things." I nodded. I didn't quite understand but I guess that's what he did when he was angry so I stayed quiet, maybe it was a guy thing? But there was still another thing that left me restless. What about how he'd hurt Lara.

"But dad, Trunks was acting so different yesterday, he _hurt_ Lara."

"Neddo informed me about that." He was frowning and didn't seem to be very happy about it.

"Lara and Trunks ended their relationship but I think that was more Lara coming to her senses." I answered. "Trunks seems so lost, I hope I'm not as lost as he when I'm his age."

"I'm afraid your issue won't be that one."

"You think I'm too grown up for my age?"

"No. But you are very mature for certain things. It's because you are too smart, which sometimes makes you seem older. But really when you get down to it, you've still got a lot of growing to do." Dad looked at me momentarily before turning back to his computer. "You reek of Neddo." He frowned and turned away making a face that didn't look pleased. I found myself smirking; I liked the idea of smelling like him, Neddo smelled delicious.

"I thought you liked Neddo?" I asked frowning a bit.

"I do."

"Then why did you scrunch your nose when you said I smelled of him?"

"Because his smell being on you implies things that I would not like to imagine my daughter doing."

"Oh," I whispered and my cheeks turned red. I let a couple of moments go by before having enough courage to answer. "We haven't done anything, if you'd like to know."

"I don't."

"Neddo is very, respectful."

"You are an adult now. I can trust you to make the right decisions when you need to make them. But at the same time, you will always be my little girl." He didn't look at me and I smiled at him, I loved it when he called me that.

"I will accept your decision especially if you'd rather not follow custom." _He was implying that he'd be alright with me sleeping with NEDDO?!_ "It'd be hypocritical of me to induce those ideas on you if I didn't follow them."

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

The dark angel was taking me away. It must be the King of Angels taking me to my hell. When I opened my eyes I hadn't' been able to see their face because the overbearing sun rays.

I felt their strong hands pick me up and put me on their horse. It almost felt like a dream.

"Huh, look at this mess" a woman's voice whispered.

"You're a woman?!" I asked, "I guess that would make sense. He would send a woman to take me to perdition."

"I already told you boy, I don't speak whatever language you are speaking. Now shut up! Your screaming is giving me a headache."

"You're a Saiyan monster?" I asked switching language. She laughed.

"I am not a monster."

"Sorry, a _Angel_ then," I said realizing I didn't know the world for angel in Saiyan.

"I'm not quite sure what you ask but if I was _you_ I'd be quiet and _still_."

"Why?" I asked feeling, as the horse was moving pretty fast.

"Because you're pissing me off boy. You ruined my yard, got rubble all over the place."

I laughed she was an angry monster? Angel? I wasn't sure. I wondered momentarily if I was dead. That would explain why I no longer felt pain.

"You're not dead! And stop your mumbling it's getting on my nerves." The horse stopped, we'd arrived, to where I wasn't sure. I felt strong hands once again pick me up and then when I was placed down it was on a cool hard table, and covered with something warm. I opened my eyes, which were sticky with something, and once I managed to open them fully I saw the angel. She was an older woman dressed in almost all black. Her hair was long and greying, and in a very tight braid. We made eye contact very briefly before I closed my eyes again. I was tired. I just wanted to sleep. I felt my breathing get faster but it felt nice, I was no longer in pain.

"Don't you die on me! I swear to the moon goddess that I will not have your life on my hands!" I heard the woman say. "Dammit where are you?! The kids dying, he just closed his eyes, tell me what to do?"

She grabbed me, and then I wasn't sure what she'd done. I opened my eyes again.

"Keep those eyes open kid." She repeated for a while every time I seemed to close my eyes. It hurt to keep them open, I just wanted to sleep.

"If you're taking me to hell why are you helping me?" I asked. She looked at me momentarily before turning around to someone who had just walked into the room; a man carrying a white suitcase.

"Took you long enough," I heard her say and turn to the man; she took off the blanket and exposed me to him.

"MY WORLD!" the man exclaimed. "We have to take him to a hospital!" he leaned closer and I could see that he was an older Saiyan.

"We don't have enough time for that, he's not only losing blood, he has those femur fractures and he's overdosing, look at his breathing and eyes." The man studied me momentarily before agreeing with her.

"Then lets wash our hands, we need to stop this bleeding."

The next few hours were torture. I knew _now_ that this was hell. This was probably only the beginning; from now on these demons would punish me for everything that I'd ever done. I knew I deserved it but in my despair I cried out to God again.

By the time they'd stopped I was too out of it to know anything. How long had they been torturing me I was not sure. It wasn't until I felt cold hands touch my chin forcing me to turn to them.

"Boy?" the woman asked. I forced my chin away from her, would there be more torture? "Boy? I'm sorry but the drug in your veins would react badly with morphine." I felt a warm washcloth. She was cleaning my face. Morphine? She wasn't a angel? "Look at this mess you made of yourself." She whispered and I opened my eyes. I turned to look at the man who approached me. Torture again…

"Calm down boy," he whispered, "your legs are in bad shape. If we don't get you into a healing chamber soon, who knows if you'll be able to walk normal ever again." They weren't angels? Or demons. They helped me?

"Who are you?" I managed and he forced a smile.

"I'm Kuite," the man said.

"Kuite was the best war surgeon on Planet Vegeta," the woman at my side commented, "and he just so happens to be my closest neighbor. You must have the Moon Goddess in your favor."

"I heard the rumbling but I thought it was thunder," Kuite said.

"Nah, it was this _idiot_ destroying an entire mountain peak." She continued to wash my face and then moved on toward my chest. "I don't know what's wrong with you." she said to me, "But you destroyed your legs, did you forget how to fly or something?" I nodded.

"The gravity is too heavy," I told her, she looked at me and then at Kuite.

"He's still drugged. I will have to inject him more, just how much of that venom was in his blood stream?"

"Apparently enough to make him forget he could fly." She answered and then I felt the man inject me with something. "I bet I could fix the old healing chamber that is messed up." She whispered.

"And thank the moon goddess I still had those screws and plates from way back in the frieza days." Kuite told the woman. "If it hadn't been for those I couldn't have done anything to his legs."

"The nearest hospital to here is about an hour or more, especially with my car."

"I'm still worried, he's going to need a lot of treatment to get his legs moving especially if he doesn't get in a healing chamber fast."

"Will those screws mess up the machine?" she asked

"Nah, they'll fix around it." He told her, "I could help you work on the machine while the boy sleeps. "It's an old one right?"

"Yeah, back when we just moved here."

"Don't worry my boy," the man said with a smile, "just sleep for now. We will fix the machine, and when you wake up, you'll be brand new again."

* * *

**(Irek's POV)**

Vegeta seemed at ease recently. In the council meetings he seemed almost, complacent. What was he up to? I dabbed my fingers from my pinky to thumb, thinking silently as my eyes darted quickly to look at the clock.

Pretty soon things would start to change. I will be the one to win this battle, Vegeta.

But first things is. I looked at the clock, which slowly ticked away and dabbed my fingers on the desk growing very annoyed as the minutes passed. "She's late." I thought glancing at my fingers and then staring aimlessly at the door.

How rude. And to think I made the time to meet with her_. _Finally I felt the door open and she walked into my office. She had her hair down, and wore her usual outfit which consisted of a long yet very revealing dress. She sat down in the chair in front of my desk and smiled. We had seen each other that morning but we didn't talk business at the table.

"Lets get right on point. Business only." She said crossing her legs and turning to catch my eyes.

"Of course," I replied, watching her hands, which moved to touch her knee. "Lets skip the formalities. Please lets talk business, would you like to start?" I asked and she nodded with a half smirk.

"I have completed the task we talked about last time." She smiled, "And I don't do people favors without one in return."

"A favor for a favor," I told her, I am a man of my word.

"I have to tell you Ireks, I had fun playing your little game. It was quite entertaining to watch how easy the brain can be controlled." She started clapping with a smile, "and those subliminal messages? Perfect."

"So I take it that you've made sure, the prince and his father are no longer at peace?" She nodded.

"The combination of the EL and subliminal messages really threw him off. As far as I know his father and him are no longer in speaking terms. As for him he's living with his junkie uncle."

"And he abdicated the throne?" she nodded. Yes, things are starting to go into place. Now that he was out of the way, and so was Tarble. Now the only ones left were Bra, Elianna, and Vegeta. Bra and Elianna I could deal with but Vegeta – I still needed to figure out a way to destroy him.

"I took on this task personally. It was beneath me but I'm sure you understand that if you want something done right, you need to do it yourself." She uncrossed her legs. "The poor bastard fell so easily it's _almost_ sad."

"So is it true what they say? That EL has no effect on you?" she nodded and smiled.

"Absolutely no effect, thanks to my mothers genes." I watched her move the hair out of her face and she looked at me with her violet eyes. "Anyways I wouldn't say I didn't have my fun with Trunks, it was nice to pretend for a while, and he was a very good lay," she whispered with a smirk. From what I had heard, she hadn't just having fun, she'd become fond of the Prince. This could benefit me later when I needed her out of the way.

"Lets move on to the favor, Shea. I'm sure you already have one, surely you wouldn't have gone through all the trouble if you didn't." She laughed a bit.

"You do know me very well, don't you?" I nodded, _as much as I can know. _ "I do have a favor and it's why I had to come personally and not send my men." She crossed her arms and looked at me with a cold dark stare. My eyes closed as I watched her expression. "I plan to overthrow my father, and I need you to help me." Just as I suspected the vixen planned on betraying her own father. Not that I wouldn't have done the same, he was unworthy of even carrying that title anyways. I laughed.

"I don't think my favor was big enough to merit the favor you ask. If I help you and _you_ lose, then I have the one man who runs production on AR-76 on my back. And that means trouble for me."

"And if you help me and I _win_ then I will finally take reign on AR-76. Production will be faster, shipment too. I have shown you I am capable of that. I already run more than forty percent of the drug business on AR-76. And Ireks, I am _very_ grateful to those that do me favors."

"I'm sure you have another way to persuade me?" I asked, knowing that she must have another favor. "Especially since if I refuse to grant you this favor, nothing will stop me from telling your father of your deception."

She smiled again and stood up walking away form me. "A very reliable source has told me that the Queen is with child, and from the looks of it, it will be another male heir."

What! None of my spies had reported such things! I frowned and watched her turn around.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"The only thing I can say is that my reliable source was the prince himself. What can I say, a man talks when he's on EL." _So it must be true! Vegeta was probably keeping it a secret._ "I also have the exact date and time her ship will be leaving for Earth. You say the word, you _give_ me your word that you will not only back me up but help me take over my fathers position and that I have all of your support. And I will give you my word that the queen is dead." She smirked and raised her eyebrow.

"You have someone that close to her?" I asked her surprised.

"Close enough. But to me the queen being dead is meaningless, I don't care if she lives or dies." She said moving her hand. "My concerns are _elsewhere_." I nodded and grabbed my chin. "I know you want to destroy the royal family, so this will simply be a _perk_ of helping me."

"Is that your only other move?" I asked her.

"No." she turned to the window and cleared her throat. "You know Ireks, people remember things, and a little bird told me about your secret past."

"What are talking about?" I asked not happy with her tone.

"Oh don't give me that tone Ireks," she said smirking and turning to look at me. "I thought we were friends."

"Business _partners_, NOT friends." She nodded agreeing.

"I have my spies _everywhere_, just as I know you have yours. I know about your little affair with the deceased King Vegeta." She was planning on extorting me? How unpleasant.

"I could care less that you have that information. I have the control of all the major news stations on AT-40, I could delete that information before it ever came out."

"I know. I wasn't trying to blackmail you. Like I said, that's one of those things that aren't my business. But where I was getting at is something that might persuade you a little further."

"Go on."

"As usual I have a highly selective team on AR-76 developing, modifying, and testing new drugs. Recently I had my men working on a new drug, a simple idea I had years ago. Luckily this drug has been tested and works marvelously."

"What does it do?"

"Unlike other sexual enhancement drugs, this one doesn't make your little guy work." She said pointing to my pants. "Instead this drug gets inside your brain," she touched her skull with a smirk. "And triggers your animal instinct, and throws thought out the window. With one hit of it, you become a sexual deviant. You will only have ONE urge, and that will be to have sex. You could be dying from hunger, but all is forgotten after one shot of this."

"And you've tested this before?" I asked.

"Oh yes. We've had several test subjects and all induced the same reaction. I'm telling you Ireks. It's so powerful that it could be your own mother but you'd still fuck her senseless."

"Of what use can that possibly be to me?" I asked her. "I don't need a sex drug, I think your selling it to the wrong customer."

"And that's were you lack in imagination Ireks. The late King Vegeta was your lover, and how much would you give for just one more night with him?"

"I still don't get where you're going."

"King _Vegeta_. They look almost the same don't they?"

"So you're saying-"

"Yes Ireks, that's _it_ you've got it." Her tone was condescending and it was starting to piss me off. "I give you the drug, you have a night with the king, trust me he will not negate you that's how powerful it is."

"You have one flaw in your idea. I hate the king."

"Even better." She said with a smile, "Imagine all the things you could do to him? His memories will be there after the drug wears off. You could _humiliate _him. Have him do things to you or you do things to him that the next day will be the worst of all his memories." She played with her fingers and thought momentarily. "Ireks! Have a little _imagination_. With this drug you could mess with his head. I gave you props for the subliminal messages you played with Trunks, making him angry with his father? This drug has the ability for you to do even worse with him or anyone else in the royal family."

"He'd kill me the minute the drug wears off."

"Not if you plan it carefully, just think about it Ireks. In the end if you decide you don't want anything with him than you could use it on his beautiful daughter or wife. There are just so many things you could do… so many ways you can _ruin_ him. And I have the power to let you do it." She walked toward the door and opened it. "I need an answer from you before I leave this planet. I watched her leave and close the door.

She's dangerous. I can't trust her. She might give me all of the "perks" for helping her defeat her father but in the end; she'll betray me as well. She has taken out Trunks for me, and if she managed to take out the Queen and her unborn child. I could take out Elianna, which would only leave Bra and Vegeta. I could use that drug on Bra, as for Vegeta. No. I needed to be careful, one wrong move and Vegeta wouldn't think about it too long before killing me.

I need to plan.

* * *

**(Barillious POV)**

I had a goal. My goal was to take Ireks down. And I had messed up bad. Subconsciously I had spoken against an idea that I found to be stupid. The distribution of money laundering in my area was divided in such an unwise manner that it had almost slipped out. By simply speaking up I had changed Ireks money laundering system and created a more effective distribution of money. Once the other managers had realized the trick they'd copied it in effect gaining Ireks millions.

I realized later what I had done I had felt foolish. I wasn't _Aldin_. I wasn't working with Ireks. I was a _spy_ damn it! What was wrong with me? How could I face the King? And how could I continue this façade? And why the hell was I good at it?

It was that move that made him promote me. I was in charge of the West with a man named Bryant. Unfortunately there seemed to be proof that Bryant was stealing money, and that's why his beaten body was standing in front of me.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" this was the second time Ireks had spoken. He commanded me to kill him, and I was hesitating.

After the "proof" had reached my Intel that Bryant was stealing Ireks come in to my office. Demanding that I beat Bryant, so I had. I hadn't even hesitated. I'm just a spy, I kept repeating in my head. I'm doing this for a reason. I'm working for the King.

But I could feel Ireks impatience. I needed to make some sort of move. "Kill him." Ireks once again repeated annoyed. Bryant squirmed but his mouth was covered with a dark black tape, courtesy of Ireks, since "we couldn't have him screaming."

The situation had gotten out of hand. I guess I hadn't thought that Ireks would come in and demand _me_ to kill Bryant. I planned on sending the man on a highly risk job, give the information to the King so that he'd be caught and lawfully punished. But now- I needed to prove my worth to Ireks. May the moon goddess help me.

"Yes sir," I whispered grabbing Bryant's neck and twisting it as quickly as I could. Letting out a breath I had kept in I let Bryant fall allowing his limp body to drop loudly. I stood there momentarily not being able to turn around and make eye contact with Ireks. I needed to pull myself together.

"Very good." Ireks replied seemingly pleased, and then he clapped. My eyes were wide, and I tried to contain myself, what had I just done? I had killed a man, not necessarily an honorable man but still did he deserve death? And Ireks laughed, that _sick_ bastard.

I turned around, eyes downcast. "Now that, _that_ is over we need to talk." I nodded and watched as he went around the desk and sat down. "Take a seat boy."

I did as told and watched him look over at the dead body. He called someone outside of the office and had him take the body away. Once we were alone he started to speak.

"As you probably already know, business has been going slow. Part of that is because of the new "team," King Vegeta has created. The special operations force, or whatever the hell he's calling it. Council has been going crazy about it and by that I mean that they are impressed. And Council being impressed with Vegeta means bad business for us." He dabbed his fingers on the desk lightly and then raised his eyes.

"You might be thinking why am I even telling you this? Well I'm telling you this because I see the _potential_ in you. Like I told you during out business dinner, I am very fond of the work you're doing. But I'm also not _stupid." _I looked at his eyes, slightly confused as to what he was implying.

"I know you've been giving information to the special ops, a very _cunning_ idea or a traitorous one. Giving that information about your business allies allowing you to assimilate their business. Actually the more I think of it the more I _admire_ you. The money you've made me with your money laundering idea is almost enough to cover the loss of merchandise I've lost under Vegeta's little team. Which goes to show that I was working with a bunch of idiots, and that you are a man with a strategy."

"A _strategy_ that requires a higher type of education. Which indicates that you are not who you say you are. In the very least you are more educated than you presume to be. From what I've observed you come from a wealthy family. I made this observation from watching you eat your food. The way you cut your steak shows you've been groomed for proper etiquette. Please understand that I don't care who you really are. But I see something in your eyes a certain amount of _disgust_. So I needed to know if I could trust you, and you passed my first test."

"What test?" I asked.

"You killed Bryant didn't you? Bryant wasn't stealing. I'll have you know he was one of the good ones. You don't get a man as loyal as him. He started in this business at the ripe age of eight. Worked the streets until I saw his potential and decided to bring him in. In truth, he was up for your position but he lacked one very important quality. You see Aldin, you can have a loyal man one who'd die for you and yet he was stupid. Therefore he was worthless next to a brilliant man."

"But you can't trust the brilliant man." I countered and I watched him smile.

"That's just part of the game." Ireks responded, he cast his eyes aside and dabbed his fingers once again on the table. "But this little game you are playing will stop. I can't afford to lose more men because then I'd start to think you aren't playing this game to be the man in top but instead because you are working for the other side. There's one thing you need to understand in this business Aldin. I'm the man you respect! You can give the others up; cost me millions in merchandise and money. But you respect ME. Got that?!" He looked up and looked into my eyes, his now seemed feral, almost animal like.

"Just as I dispatched Bryant I can dispatch you. No one is irreplaceable in this world. Just like I can _use_ you, I can _use_ any other. So from now on you start working for ME. Got it? Whatever Vegeta is paying you; if he even is paying you, I'll double, triple it. or maybe money is not what you need-" he said still looking into my eyes. "What you desire is power? Is that it?" he paused and stood up.

"I will continue to test you, Aldin, and if I find you disloyal, what happened today to Bryant will be nothing to what I will do to you." He dabbed his fingers on my shoulder. "Like I said before, you're cunning, and I like that. Imagine if we worked together. Imagine if we make council proud of us?"

"That's impossible," I said, feeling his cold fingers touch my neck. "Council would-"

"Shush my boy, I have too many plans, and if everything goes well, you will help me achieve them. Imagine it your mind plus my mind working together for a better world."

"A better world?"

"Now all you have to do is pass my tests. Lets see if you're capable."

* * *

**(Neddo's POV)**

Punch her lower abdomen in three moves. Move left three feet. Kick forward five steps. Down the ground miss hit. Now, **Hit** lower abdomen. Jump over Ki ball six feet. Hit back in one move. **Hit**. Block attack from left side three seconds. **Blocked**. Throw Ki ball in four moves. Block attack on left four seconds. **Blocked**. Jump up three feet maintain flight six seconds. Move right two inches. Block another left attack. **Blocked.** Hit in three, two, one. **Hit**.

"Ugh! You're a machine!" I heard her say and I laughed out loud. "Don't laugh you asshole!" she screamed coming at me with full force. Fly left ten feet. Block incoming attack in air in five, four, three, ONE. **Miss. **Damage to right side of face. Ability hasn't been damage. Swerve right in three seconds. Flip in air maintain flight block right attack. **Blocked.** Swerve foot forward. Block attack. **Blocked. **Ki Ball to face. **Hit. **Throw off balance with kick. **Hit.** Capture legs. Foot to throat. **Gotcha!**

"Got you!" I winked. My foot was at her throat. My hands held on to her legs. She couldn't move.

"You can't be Saiyan." She whispered. "You're some sort of robot." I laughed out loud and loosened my foot.

"Baban," I told her helping her stand. "You're stressed maybe we should take a break." She stood up ready to spar again.

"No. Again!" she screamed.

"As you wish."

We both took our stand. She will move left because that's what she usually thinks is my weak spot. Moving right she missed her hit, but I hit her back, she stumbled falling, I turned capturing her by the feet as her face smashed the floor.

"You good?" I asked her.

"Perfect!" she screamed pushing herself up with her arms. I let go of her legs but she moved so fast and with such force that I couldn't stop the oncoming blow and she hit my head with hers then grabbed my head with her arms, grabbed the back of my shirt and flipped me over, I landed face up on the ground.

"Now I've got ya!" she screamed and placed her foot on my neck. I grabbed her foot flinging her to my right. I've got ten seconds. Now she plans to attack my legs, I jumped missing her blow. Her breathing is slow which means she is getting tired, if I can manage a blow in the next couple of moves she'll be down for good. Jump. Move right. Block. Her bottom right rib! I realized, as we blocked each other's moves. She's hurt.

I kicked her down, and allowed a small Ki ball to scrape her right side. She screamed out immediately holding on to her side and glaring at me.

"Give up." I told her walking towards her but she stood up still clutching her side. "Your rib is broken."

"We will continue this until I can't-"

"Don't be stupid."

"Ugh!" She screamed up but accepted my hand and stood up. I laughed.

"Baby, you're up against one of the best."

"Hmph, you shouldn't get so cocky. Rumor has it that on this "Earth," we are there is a Saiyan far stronger than our king.

"I've heard of him too. I didn't get the chance to meet him last time I was on Earth" I said to her, examining her rib with my hand.

"You've sparred with the King haven't you?" she asked and I nodded. "Is it true that his strength surpasses yours?"

"It is. He's reached more evolutions than I even knew possible." I told her.

"I'm good," she said pushing me back away from her. "Stop inspecting my ribs! I'll just go to the healing chamber later."

I stood up straight and nodded. My hands traveling to hide the necklace that had gotten out from underneath my training shirt.

"What the hell is that?" she asked and grabbed it before I could put it away. "Is this a promise necklace?" she asked giggling. She had it in her hands and I pushed her back softly.

"Shut up." I told her to cease her giggling.

"Oh my gosh! You gave the princess one of those didn't you?" she laughed out loud, tears eventually coming out of her eyes, her hand clutching to her stomach.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is! Promise necklaces? Only adolescents do that."

"So?"

"It's stupid."

"Well… she liked it."

"Then she's stupid." I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward me, she immediately stopped laughing.

"Don't insult her in my presence." I growled. She laughed and grabbed my arms pushing me back away from her.

"Calm down big boy, I was just _teasing_. Even though you know how I feel about her. I wouldn't insult her in your presence on purpose."

"I don't understand why you don't like her," I told her backing away from her and toward the showers.

"She's a total brat! I don't understand how _you_ like _her_? She's not even _that_ pretty."

"Now it just sounds like your jealous Baban." I told her glancing back to look at her before I stripped down. "She's beautiful."

"She's _alright_," she said also stripping down, "I actually have the most beautiful woman at my side.

"You hadn't mentioned you were in a relationship?"

"I met her on AR-76," she whispered with a smile. I walked toward the open showers and turned the water on. "She's beautiful, a perfection of a woman," Baban continued and turned on the shower next to me.

"Is it serious?" I asked closing my eyes momentarily as I scrubbed my face with soap.

"Yes. I think so. And you know what's the most beautiful thing about her?" she asked then answered, "her eyes, they are the most beautiful violet."

**(Later that day…)**

"Neddo can I have a word?" Lara asked when I left the training chambers. From the looks of it she had been waiting for me. I nodded and walked with her. "I just wanted to know how was Trunks this morning?" her voice was soft trying to make sure no one overheard.

"He was a bit anxious but he calmed down once we got to my house. He slept in the guest bedroom and this morning I made breakfast and he said he didn't want any and just left." She nodded.

"Thank you" she whispered before leaving my side.

"Wait Lara," I stopped her and grabbed her hand. "Whatever he did, I wouldn't hold it against him. He was crying by the time I got to my house. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you." She nodded but her eyes were watery so I let her hand go and then watched her leave.

I walked by myself for a bit, deciding to head toward my quarters and give Bra a call before having Lunch.

"Neddo!" a woman's voice called me when I was going to enter the room hall. I turned to catch Queen Bulma walking toward me.

"My Queen," I told her bowing slightly.

"You don't need to bow Neddo," Queen Bulma said with a smile. She walked toward me and pointed to the hallway and we continued walking. "So have you talked to my daughter yet?" she asked me.

"No. I was on my way to call her," I told her turning to a smaller hallway when she did.

"I think my daughter is falling for you," she said and I smiled wide.

"I think I have _already_ fallen for your daughter." I admitted and she turned to look at me and raised her eyebrow in interest. It was so similar to the way Bra did it that it took me by surprise. I was a bit taken aback, so this is what Bra would look like.

"How old are you?" she asked bringing my thoughts back. Luckily Bra and I had already converted Saiyan years to those on Earth.

"I turn twenty six in one month."

"Twenty six." She whispered nodding, "Bra is younger than you."

"Sometimes I can feel the difference." I admitted chuckling, "sometimes she acts a little immature. But sometimes she talks in a way that goes over my head. Especially when she talks about her inventions." Bulma smiled.

"Yeah she can be like that, trust me it runs in the family. Neddo, have lunch with Elianna and I today." Bulma turned to me with a smile; just as did her daughter at times and I knew she had other intentions. Even though i was slightly afraid I nodded and followed her out.

* * *

**(Vegeta POV)**

"What do you think?" Nausheen asked, after we had walked around the lot where Bulma's Lab would be constructed.

"It looks good." She smiled and took out her pad, writing something before looking up at me.

"I should have known that'd be your answer," she snickered and then looked up again. "Construction will begin in a week. The Builder is a close friend, but I think this is the first time he's going to be constructing something like what we designed. By the way, I need to speak to Bulma about a couple of details we didn't discuss-"

"Anything you need to ask will have to go through me, Bulma is indisposed."

"She already told me she'd be traveling to her planet." Nausheen smiled. "She said that there'd be a way to contact her? But if that's a problem what I need to know is actually simple so if you want to look through and decide I think it would be fine too."

So we went back to her office, and I realized that a "couple of details" were actually way more than just a couple. Soon my stomach was growling and the details started to become annoying.

"Let's go out to eat." I asked and she smiled.

"How about I order food and we finish this?" I probably showed my displeasure because she pouted. "Oh come on Vegeta! I swear that the food will be delicious and I promise we'll be done with the details soon. Once we've gone through them then I can leave you alone."

I ended up giving in, and we continued reviewing the details. We were actually finished before the food arrived.

"So, what have you been up to, apart from being King?" she asked once her secretary had left the food on the coffee table and we'd both gotten ready to eat.

"Training." I answered, locking eyes with the food. She laughed.

"The usual then." I nodded, bringing as much food as possible into my mouth. After I swallowed I answered.

"Pretty much the usual." We both ate silently. She wasn't a big eater, must have been because she was only half Saiyan but once she was done she simply watched me eat amused.

"You don't change." She whispered.

"I've changed." I told her once I had finished. "The Vegeta you knew changed. I became different after my years with Frieza."

"You had to Vegeta, there was no other way to survive."

"But that Vegeta changed too."

"During your time with Bulma." She stated, and I nodded.

"I was lucky to find her. I know that. Sometimes I think I never deserved _this_ family I have. I guess even the bastards like me-"

"Of course you deserve it Vegeta. Don't you ever think you don't! You're a good man. You always have been," her hand grabbed mine. "I'll never forget the day you stopped those kids from beating me. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me. On that day I realized that I wasn't some strange creature, some horrible mixed breed monster."

"You wouldn't say I deserve anything if you knew the things I've done." I pulled my hand away and leaned back arms crossed. "If you knew just a third of the atrocities I committed for Frieza's sake you wouldn't sit in this room with me."

"I would."

"You wouldn't. Bulma wouldn't either. She probably wouldn't be able to look me in the eyes if she knew. That's my own punishment, my own personal hell. Living with what I've done."

"Leave those things in the past, forgive yourself."

"It's not that simple."

"It's never that simple. I understand I guess. I've lived through things too." Silence consumed us for a while, and I realized she was one of the few that I could do this with. Enjoy the silence. Our chat had gotten a little personal, a little too much self-pitying. And yet I couldn't stop myself from asking what she meant.

"What happened after you left Planet Vegeta? You've glanced over things and I don't think you've told me the entire story."

"Just - you know, I got saved, then we traveled on the ship and eventually we reached this world."

"You don't want to talk about it and it's not my right to pry out information from you. Whatever happened you can tell me when you are ready."

"It's just hard to say." She whispered. "You don't know the years of therapy I've endured, and still it's hard to say." I looked up at her and caught her eyes, which now were wet with tears. I had touched a sore topic. Damn it. Tears made me uneasy. I looked away and waited for her to be ready or not I guess it really wasn't up to me.

She cried for quite some time and when she had calmed down she cleaned her tears with her hands and crossed her legs. "I'm sorry. I know that Saiyans don't cry." She was trying to give me a smile but I was frowning.

"You can cry." I let her know and she raised an eyebrow. "If crying makes you feel better than you can cry."

"I've never been strong Vegeta. I've always been this weak girl. How easy would it have been if I'd just been strong."

"You are strong. That woman has taught me there's another type of strength. And now I can say you've always been strong. You smiled no matter how many bad things happened. You were always in a good mood even when I was ignoring you. Even if some bastard had kicked you down. So you cannot tell me you've been weak. You never have. Tell me what happened." She signed and moved her eyes away looking off to a far off window.

"I guess they thought it'd be alright to hurt me since you weren't around anymore." She whispered. "Everything was chaotic, on that ship. The woman who managed to get me on the ship, did only that. I was left to fend for myself, and I was scared. There were rumors that you had been killed, and so some Saiyans on the ship they thought to use me, as a way to take out their frustrations. With Friza, with the situation, with everything I guess." Use her?

"Use? In what way?" I asked growling. She must have been nine or so, in just what way-

"In _every_ way… I wasn't just a punching bag, I was also a sexual release."

"Give me names and I will kill them." I growled. "You must have been-"

"I had turned ten." She whispered, and then cried some more. And I wallowed in silence allowing her the courtesy to cry. How could such men exist? How could someone touch an innocent child in that way!

"Give me names."

"Vegeta, they are no longer free. Once I was old enough to _do_ something, I did. They are behind bars now. The same Saiyans that watched my abuse helped me put them there. Even though I should feel grateful for _that_ I could never forgive those that stood by while others hurt me like that."

"I'll kill them too."

"Like I said Vegeta, I've been through a lot of therapy. Not like it's done any good. I guess that's why I never married. Who wants this _mess_?" my anger seized, she could not believe that about herself, right? She was beautiful, smart, she was-.

"Don't say that," I told her, "stop putting yourself down. How could you tell me that I deserve a family and you don't? Next to me you're a white ribbon a spark of light next to my darkness. You don't know the things I've been through, the things I've _done_. Sometimes after we were done with out _jobs_, when I finally got the chance to clean myself I would spend minutes simply scrubbing my hands in order to get all the blood out. And even when I couldn't see the blood I still felt dirty. If there's someone who is a mess it's me. Not you. Never you."

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

"Soooo many words!" I screamed out in frustration. I was feeling a small headache starting in the center of my head. I had stayed in my fathers office reading on his computer but this was a little overwhelming, I was only halfway done with the "old" Saiyan stuff and- Ugh it was three already? How did time pass so fast?

I stood up and stretched momentarily. I know! I'll go out to eat. But I have no one to eat with? I guess I'd just go back to the palace the cooks probably made something delicious anyways.

I decided to stroll through the city before leaving for the palace. The bodyguards had a car ready for me but I wanted to walk a good portion spread my legs. I noticed as usual how the people around me would look over at me with interest but yet no one ever came up to me and talked. How hard was it to start a conversation? Apparently very, and I wasn't going to start one either.

Ugh, this felt like high school all over again. When I started high school I was thirteen and by the time I had turned fifteen I was done. SO obviously I was much younger than any of the other students in my classes. I was the young genius who had skipped grades. Mother had forced me to go to an actual high school instead of being homeschooled as a way to "connect" to other teens. She didn't realize how much I'd be isolated at school.

I was the rich kid. The _smart_, _younger_ rich kid. For a while I was very lonely. No one really talked to me but after a semester I met Joan, she was fifteen, her parents were both doctors, and we just clicked. She introduced me to other people and soon I started a small group of friends. This didn't last very long because I after I finished high school I ended up losing touch with a lot of them. Joan and I had been the only ones to remain somewhat friends. We'd seen each other a couple of months before leaving earth, she was just finishing her college years, and was planning on moving to another country to finish her studies.

In college I had made another friend but he became my boyfriend, a mistake I learned never to make again. After that I didn't really try to make friends. Sure I was nice to people but I never stuck around long enough to form an actual long term friendship. Except for Lara of course.

When I had first met her, she'd thrown me completely off guard. Trunks brought her to thanksgiving dinner, and I had expected a completely different person. I guess you could say she was my _only_ friend, and now she was gone.

"BRA!" I heard a voice and looked up searching for the culprit. The bodyguards around me managed to stop her before she reached me but I told them to let her go. It was Kara Ireks daughter. (By the way I definitely didn't mean for Lara and Kara's names to be so similar… At least I didn't mean to do it on purpose.)

"I can't believe it! How are you, you know we never actually got together after that time we met."

"Yeah, I guess we've both been very busy."

"I bet." She smiled. "You know, I was just going to get lunch you want to come, my _treat_?" What were the chances it was as if the universe had decided to bring her down my path, and maybe this would be a good thing.

"Sure," I told her immediately thinking about how Neddo would lecture me later. What was I thinking he wasn't here! And why was he going to lecture me? He was my boyfriend but that didn't mean he could lecture me about every little thing.

Kara had one thing that made me like her more than anyone else I had come to meet on this planet. During our lunch together, she not once mentioned my father's name. I guess I hadn't noticed or thought about it but everywhere I went they asked about my father, (I had a similar problem on earth with my mother) and as much as I loved my father it was starting out get annoying.

Kara was different though, and maybe it was because I was feeling lonely and not noticing flaws but she was surprisingly interested in me and solely me. It reminded me of how Neddo would ask about my inventions and seem completely interested.

We actually ended up talking a lot more than I meant to. She told me a lot about her how she loved organizing events and how she was just about to finish her career. Then she dabbed a bit into the vast social life of Main City, and how I definitely needed to get out more.

"You know," she whispered coming closer. She pulled her out cell phone and scrolled through it quickly. "Everyone is talking about this photo. SO HOT." I leaned in and looked at the photograph of Neddo and I making out. It was obviously from the night before.

"Everyone is talking about it?"

"Oh yeah. The hottest bachelor on this planet _finally_ caught on camera with the princess? Do you know how long people have waited for an image like this, at least those that care about this kind of gossip."

"Neddo is the hottest bachelor?"

"According to HOT magazine," she said pulling up the article on her phone. "I will admit he's one very big hot piece of man. I mean you look tiny next to him!"

"Yeah, he's pretty tall."

"And muscular." She continued, sipping a bit of her drink and then smiling. "I don't know him personally but I bet he's a good guy."

"Yeah, he's really something."

"Oh my! Look at that face! Do I see love?" I smiled but didn't answer. "Oh Bra, give me advice, I've come across a man who simply- excites me. I don't even know how to explain it. But he doesn't seem at all interested. Any advice for a friend?"

"Unfortunately I'm not very researched in this area," I admitted.

"Hopefully I read him wrong," she continued. "He's got this, bad boy vibe. So hot."

Our conversation continued. She was easy to talk to, and didn't pry too much. Eventually we both parted ways and I ended up just going back to my fathers office and reading more of the documents before it was time for my training session. I was surprised that I didn't see my father but I figured I'd see him for dinner later at the palace.

Aki was a bit late to the training session. He apologized immensely and explained that he had been sparring with another Saiyan and had lost track of time.

Neddo had been completely right when he stood up for Aki's training abilities. He was a good training. Patient, and slow, and didn't push me as hard as Neddo did, so that was nice. Still didn't mean I didn't miss Neddo.

"Hey, I have a question," I said as we both finished our last set of repetitions for the weight training. "Can you lower the amount of bodyguards I have? It just seems ridiculous that I have almost the double of the amount that I used to have, and so far there have been no threats-"

"Sorry," he said chuckling, "no can do honey, Neddo strictly prohibited me from doing anything about that. I guess he's starting to know you pretty well huh?" I didn't smile and he looked over and chuckled again. "You are too cute. I can't believe Neddo managed to get the opportunity to date you; he's a very lucky man. You're father was too strong for me." He said and I kept my mouth shut about the test not being a test of strength.

We continued with a spar, and I ended up besting him, although I think he let me win.

"You're pretty good." He said as we were both leaving. "Neddo has definitely been training you, I can see some of his moves in the way you attack." I nodded.

"Neddo becomes a completely different person during training."

"Oh yeah. If you ever get the chance to have an actual spar with him, you'll see he seems- almost un Saiyan. It's like he's predicted what way you'll move and what you'll do, ugh, he can get under my skin when we spar."

"I've sparred with him."

"He's probably gone easy on you. Him and Baban do these _intense_ sparring sessions. It's actually quite captivating to watch. She's probably the strongest female Saiyan I have ever met."

"Aki um thanks for training me I guess, we don't' train tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, not tomorrow but I'll see you the day after that!" I started to get into the car that the bodyguards had waiting for me but Aki ran back and stopped me.

"Hey, almost forgot but Vixen is having a small reunion tomorrow just close friends if you want to come. I can text you the address and time, pretty much we just want to get to know you better, you don't understand how different Neddo is now that he's with you, and-" he paused, "oh crap I'm talking too much. Okay well-"

"I'll be happy to attend," I told him.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Definitely."

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

"Now, look at that? This thing is malfunctioning again?" she asked going around and pressing some buttons on the side. "Alright you're going to need to come out," she pressed a button and the machine opened. She passed me her hand and I grabbed it and walked out. My legs hurt, and they still felt very weak especially my right leg. But I could walk. I looked down and realized I was naked and covered myself up with my hands.

"Oh come on I've seen you naked already." She said and passed me a towel. "I didn't think I could fix this old thing but at least it worked alright. Are you feeling at least better?"

"Yes." I told her, "My right leg is still."

"Yeah, that's the leg that had the most damage," she said leaning down to look at my right leg. "Huh, look at that. You are going to have scars. I guess the machine didn't fix the skin. This is a really old one."

"That's fine." I told her, walking away and feeling my right leg stiff and sore. I moved it around but it was still hurting me.

"Whenever you feel good enough to fly you can go back to the city and get into a proper healing chamber, if you don't use one fast enough you'll be left with your leg like that."

"That's fine. I deserve that to be my fate." I whispered and she didn't respond.

"Come with me." I walked behind her and into a small house. She took me up the stairs and we went inside a large bathroom. "Clean yourself up. I left you some of my grandsons clothes, and shoes, they might be a little big, when you're done come downstairs to eat."

"Thank you." I said as I watched her turn around.

"You can thank me later, get yourself cleaned up." I nodded and let her leave. She closed the door and I turned to the shower and turned it on. I cleaned myself up with some soap and allowed the water to hit my face. I had the worst headache. Similar to the one I had yesterday except today my entire body _hurt_.

Every time I moved my right leg I got a sharp pain near my forming scar. I closed my eyes and started to remember how I let it come to this. I took _all_ the EL. Ugh why did I do something so stupid! I held on to the wall in front of me and breathed out, Lara is gone, forever. Maybe I thought it would cause me pain, remembering her but I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I walked out of the shower and dried myself with a towel. Assessing my body in the large mirror on the wall I looked at my thighs and the two large scars, which hadn't healed and were red and still a little painful. Now I looked up, I ran my fingers through my hair. I had torn out so much of it that now it was in patches. I still had some dried blood stuck to my lavender strands but I didn't care, instead I decided to cut them off.

I opened up the vanity and searched for some scissors or something to cut my hair. Near the end of the vanity there were some very small steel scissors and I took them out and started to cut my hair as close to my scalp as possible. This took me a while but eventfully I had cut my hair and even though it still had patches it looked better. I'll just shave my head, I thought. I picked up all my hair that was on the floor and threw it into the trash.

I got dressed with the clothes and like she had said they were huge, even the shoes were big. I tied the boots tight so they wouldn't fall and walked out of the bathroom. After I walked out I went down the stairs and into a small kitchen. The entire house was like a little cottage and searching for Ki's I realized no one else lived here.

She was standing in front of a stove and before I could talk she spoke, "Sit down." She commanded and I sat at a small breakfast table. Once she turned around she put the food on the table and sat down in a chair in front of mine. She glanced at me and frowned, "You had nice hair, what a shame."

"Better than patched hair," I explained. She nodded and started serving herself food.

"Eat up, you need to regain your strengths." I nodded and served food on one of the plates she'd brought. We both ate silently and when we were almost done I asked.

"What is your name?"

"Saleha."

"Nice to meet you Saleha, I really appreciate all the help-"

"Shut it!" She yelled, stopping me. "You messed up my lake, my yard, and my side of the mountain! I could sue you for that shit." She was angry and I shut up. "The area that you decided to spar with is my property!"

"I'm so sorry-" I told her and she shook her head.

"Whatever it was that you were going through – it's no excuse for acting foolishly. There are _children_ that run around through these areas. You need to be more careful. What if you have killed someone?" I nodded and looked down to the table, she had a point. This whole thing had been a mistake. "Luckily you didn't kill anyone, but you did manage to hurt yourself pretty bad. Where you trying to kill yourself?"

"I'm not even sure anymore" I responded honestly. She nodded as if understanding.

"Well CUT the crap." She turned away from me and I sat there quietly and watched her wash the dishes and then clean up the table. "You're young, and quite strong if you managed to destroy a mountain like _that_. So why you'd take that poison?" This time she looked at my eyes. "If you're trying to run away from something, it's only going to make it worse. That stuff messes with your head. It doesn't let you think clearly. I know it might feel like your seeing everything _right_. But that's not how it works."

"I made some very stupid mistakes." I explained, "I was trying to forget."

"Mistakes?" she paused and took a seat with me on the table. "Who doesn't make them? It's part of living, of having a _conscious_ mind. We can never be perfect we can only try. And if we forget our mistakes we will continue to make them."

"I hurt the woman I love, I didn't mean to but I-" She interrupted me.

"Shussshhh-" she said holding up her finger. "I don't need the entire story. Sometimes we make many mistakes. Sometimes we make them all in a row. So many we can't even remember the last time we didn't _mess _up. Sometimes we dig ourselves into a hole that seems impossible to climb out of. But guess what? Climbing out of hole will be best accomplishment of your life. And when you do it, you'll be better."

"I doubt that-" I told her smirking. I was too far-gone for help.

"It doesn't matter what you've done." She stopped me again. "Everyone can redeem themselves."

"Thank you for helping me." I told her and got up from the table.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked me before I could leave through the door in the kitchen. "You know the mess you made outside? You're going to help me clean it up.

**(Later that day…)**

My leg still hurt but I refused to leave before cleaning up the place. I took this time to think about not just my actions but the decisions I had made on the day before. Now that I was sound of mind, I thought, I could properly investigate why my actions on the last two days. By the time I had moved the boulders out of the way it was time for lunch and I had concluded that Shea had indeed drugged me.

What was her purpose?

Saleha made lunch and it was delicious. Whoever this woman was she was an angel. I looked away as we ate. I was still embarrassed at everything I'd done, especially messing up part of her land.

"You should get going," she spoke after we'd been eating silently for a few seconds. "Go get into a modern healing chamber so that your legs is fixed properly."

"I'm going to leave it like that," I told her. "I deserve the pain."

"No one deserves pain but if that's your decision than so be it."

"I'll finish moving the larger rocks and then I'll be on my way."

"Stay for the night," she said. "By the time you finish moving those things it will be dark, you can stay upstairs."

"It's fine. I am so grateful for everything but it's too much hospitality. I don't want to bother you anymore."

"Don't think of it too much, I would have done it for anybody. And you don't bother me." We continued eating silently until she spoke up again. "I met your sister," she said and continued before I could ask from where, "Neddo is my grandson, he brought her here to meet me."

"Oh wow, why didn't you say before?"

"I wanted this to remain unanimous. I'm sure you don't want anyone to know what happened." I nodded, and she continued. "As far as I know nothing happened, and I'm fine keeping it that way."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me anymore. If we ever meet again, it will be as if it were the first time." I nodded.

Saleha had been right, by the time I had finished moving everything it was dark. But I noticed that it got dark very fast out here, it wasn't even five pm yet! I thanked her again, even though she repeated she didn't want me to thank her anymore. After leaving I found myself flying for a while.

The one thing that kept revolving my head was that Shea drugged me. She _drugged_ me for sex? That was the only explanation I had, so far.

She didn't give me EL, or she might have but it wasn't _just_ EL. She gave me some weird drug to heighten my desire. She'd done something to me, I'm sure of it! And that drug had cost me Lara.

I knew that I had hurt Lara last night physically and emotionally, and now she was gone. I hadn't meant to hurt her, I was just angry and ugh! I can't think about that right now. Unfortunately at the moment I met with Lara I was still under some weird side effects of the drug Shea had injected me with.

My head ached and I knew it was because I craved EL. I couldn't think coherently. So, I stopped flying and landed in a green pasture below. I needed to concentrate. I needed to stop thinking about EL. About it flowing through my veins, making everything feel so _good._ Damn it, Trunks concentrate!

I sat down crossed legged, breathed out, and closed my eyes. I remembered what my father had told me when he had taught me how to find Ki's. I concentrated, allowing my thoughts to leave my brain, and I meditated.

I meditated for almost two hours, and when I was done and had an open conscience I started thinking about everything I knew about Shea. I placed everything in bullet points in my head making connections when possible.

She was the daughter of Bardo a Saiyan man. He'd remarried several times. She was an eccentric, an artist but she had only said this to me, I hadn't seen her painting or doing anything artistic at all. Her sister's name is Kiki, and – oh yes, she's married to a councilman; Shea had mentioned it at some point. But who? I had no idea.

Bardo was a primary suspect in the drug trafficking trade according to my father. I thought back about Shea she always had EL. If Bardo is the cartel leader, and Shea knows this. How involved in she in the cartel business? I wasn't sure. Apart from my uncle I hadn't had EL with anyone but her.

But why had she drugged me? What would be her motivation to do something like that to me? Did she want to kill me? Use me?

Punching the sides of the ground next to me with my fist I breathed out. I'm going to kill her! 'Hold on' a part of me said calming me down, 'You still need to get more evidence.'

"Yes more evidence."

'Your uncle,' the voice suggested.

"Tarble must know something!" I stood up and flew out toward the city. It didn't take me long to arrive at the penthouse it was pretty empty when I got there, and there was a mess.

"Tarble!" I screamed out searching for his Ki. He was in his bedroom. I walked toward the rooms and opened the door.

"Trunks?" he asked confused I had slammed the door when I opened it and he was startled.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about Shea and her father."

"What the hell is your problem? I was sleeping!" Tarble yelled standing up, not bothering to cover up his naked body.

"Gure, can you please give us a moment." I turned around so that she could get dressed and I waited until she'd left to turn back to Tarble. "I'm sorry for the interruption but this is important."

"You owe me 500 ml of EL." He said turning his back on me and walked to an attached room, I heard rustling and the noise of doors and imagined it was his closet. When he walked out he had put on pants and had a drink in his hand. "I know we're "family" but stealing my EL?" he shook his head and sat down on the edge of his bed. "That's not right, especially since I opened up my home for you and-"

"It's sorry. I shouldn't have taken the EL. You are right to be angry with me."

"Whatever," he whispered finishing the end of his drink. "What do you need?"

"I need to know what you know about Shea."

"About Shea?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes. I have reason to believe she might be involved in some cartel business and-" he laughed. His laugh was throaty and long, and I watched him grab his stomach, eventually tears streaming down his cheeks. "What's so funny?" the combination of my cumulative headache and the fact that I was tired and hungry was making his laughing _really_ get on my nerves.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't know?" he asked cleaning his tears with the back of his hand. "Shea isn't _involved_ she's in charge**.** Her father is considered the biggest cartel leader on AR-76 but in reality Shea is behind it all. She's the brain of the operation. Their organization makes, exports, and creates new drugs daily. Since the grain and food industry is thriving on AR-76, they are able to smuggle the drugs onto AT-40 with ease."

I was silent. _I couldn't believe this, then surely Shea had drugged me then, and she'd played me too._

"I didn't know." I told him and he stood up again and came back with another drink.

"I figured since you two seemed close that she had confined in you her business."

"No." _She tricked me. Played me like a fool._

"Listen Trunks, Shea is dangerous. She's not a woman to mess or play around with. She could betray you in a second if you're no longer useful. You don't want to be on her "bad side," she's-"

"Then why are you friends?" I asked, and watched him frown.

"I'm not her friend. Ever heard someone tell you to keep your enemies close?" I nodded, "I don't know what her goal is," he continued, "but when we first met she wanted me to give her a son. Something about AR-76 and royalty, _blood_?, I'm telling you Trunks don't get further involved with that woman."

"She wanted you to give her a son for what purpose?"

"I was too high at the time to remember," he replied honestly. "But I guess I was lucky because she backed off. I never figured out why, and I don't care to find out. She's in a whole different mess I don't want to be part of."

"Did you ever figure out anything else about her?"

"Other than the fact that her sister's husband is Ireks the man who tried to kill your family, no."

"Wait, what?"

"Trunks, were the hell have you been?" he shook his head and walked toward me putting a hand on my shoulder. "Ireks is Kiki's husband. Kiki is Shea's half sister. Shea is the brain behind her father's drug cartel. Ireks runs the black market here on AT-40. Get the summary?"

"How have you known this and hadn't told my father?!" I was angry; he could have prevented so many things from happening. I might even not desire EL as much as I do right now.

"I'm not getting involved in that. That's funky business I'm _not_ getting involved with. I want to live in peace Trunks. I just want to party, drink, have EL, and have sex."

"So you don't care that all these other things are happening around you? You don't care that Ireks hurt my family? Your family?" _How selfish was he? _

"If I get involved chances are I'll get hurt, and I don't want to feel pain." He was a wimp. He said nothing and did nothing because he feared pain?

"So why even keep Shea close?"

"If you're not with her you're against her, and anyways it's not like I haven't done anything." He left his drink on his nightstand and turned to me. "I've already leaked enough information to your father, not that he has any idea it came from me."

He was a coward but still wanted some justice. Ugh, when did things get this messy? Shea played me, possibly even tricked me into sex for a child; I still needed to investigate this further.

"Tarble- I need you to help me with something."

"What? No I'm not getting involved! You don't know how powerful this woman is Trunks… she'd kill us if we started-"

"You're scared of her?" I asked him

"With good reason. Don't tell me you didn't notice the drug she used on you? The one that had you acting like a horny uncontrollable teenager."

"You knew about that?" I asked him. "So she did use something on me."

"I figured it out once Kiki and Gure talked to me about it. I'm not sure why'd she want to be with you unless if for some ultimate goal. She has drugs at her disposal for every little thing you can imagine. Drugs that will make you go insane. I don't want to get involved. I just want to live in peace."

"You'd rather step aside than do something! You're a coward!" I yelled. Even after all the things he said he still conquered that it was best he didn't get in the way? If Shea really was to be this feared than she definitely was up to something.

"Shut up!" He screamed out, "Fuck you! You don't get to come to my home, after stealing my drugs, and scream at me because I don't want to be part of your heroic show? I plan to enjoy every second of my life until the day I die."

"Getting high off your mind and having sex with multiple partners?"

"I don't need this guilt party from someone who stole 500 ml of EL. What did you do with it anyways? Don't tell me you used it all?" From my silence he realize I had. "How are you still alive?! I took 100 ml of it once and goddamn it gave me the worst headache not to mention I passed out. And I've heard if you take more than 250 ml it could kill you."

"I've been through a lot," I told him. "Look Tarble we could do something about this whole mess. About Shea. About Ireks. If we work together. But we can't take EL anymore, as much as I crave for it now I know that it blocks me from thinking straight. If we both stop using we could possibly-"

"I can't live without it Trunks… I just couldn't." I watched him walk to his nightstand and take out box, taking out EL he filled it up and looked at it silently. "If I don't have some the headache- it will never go away. I know this is a fake happiness I'm not stupid to not know that. But I _need_ this fake happiness Trunks, I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"Why do you need it? What gives you the right to need happiness? Earn it. If we work together and help my father we can _earn_ happiness, and maybe we won't need EL once we are done."

"I'm sorry Trunks. I know this might be difficult for you to understand. But I just don't care enough about a family that never wanted me. I've been rejected my entire life, and the only person who hasn't has been Gure, and we are happy together, living this way."

"You're wrong. Grandmother cares for you. I've seen the way she talks about you, the way her eyes-"

"She abandoned me Trunks. I'm sure it's hard for you to understand how that feels. I might be Saiyan but I'm not cold blooded." I watched as he raised the applicator to his arm. Watching him do it was making my arm twitch. Making me desire it coursing through my veins. "I can't leave EL, sorry." He shot himself and I watched as his faced showed pleasure. He leaned back on the bed and let go of the applicator. "You're welcome to have some." I wanted some. Oh how wonderful to feel - Stop. You're stronger than this.

"As much as I want it running through my veins I can't allow such a distraction at this time. I have finally opened my eyes to many things – Tarble?" He is out of it. Damn it! I shouldn't have let him take it.

I left my uncle alone in his room and went outside. Gure was sitting on a couch her eyes wide when she looked at me.

"I'm sorry about waking you."

"It's okay." She whispered, glancing at her phone.

"Gure, I need you to help me with something, and I need you to keep it from Tarble."

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

"Hey you," I told him once he came on screen. He was smiling and had his hair up in a bun, which was adorable.

"Hey," he said.

"Guess what I'm wearing!" I told him pulling the phone back to show him that I was wearing his button down. "You left it here. It smells just like you, I don't think I'm going to wash it." I told him.

"That's gross, you're going to be sweating in it every night." He was just teasing me I could tell from his tone. I brought up a sleeve to my nose and smelled it, "It really smells like you." I told him.

"You should have given me something that smells of you."

"You should have taken my panties," I winked at him and then started laughing when I saw his face. "I was joking," I told him tears now running down my face.

"You're a _tease_. When I get back I'm going to have to punish you for teasing me."

"What sort of punishment?" I asked my eyes filled with lust. "I hope a punishment similar to the last one? Or maybe something that burns more calories?" He grinned and was quiet for a while until he spoke again.

"My shirt looks good on you," he changed the subject, so I went along with it.

"It looks huge." I told him, he laughed. "No seriously look at this." I stood up and then showed him how his shirt went to my knees, "I guess I never noticed how big you are."

"You are very little," he admitted. "But I like it," he winked and I watched as he laid back. He was also in bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his chest looked perfect from the angle he had the camera. Well his chest always looked perfect, who was I kidding?

He looked like a Greek god; the perfect model for another of Michelangelo's statues. Ugh, how I wanted to touch him, and feel his steel hard abs, his warm skin, his-

"How was your day?" he interrupted my thoughts.

"It was _okay_, I went to the lab in the morning and then I met with my dad he has me reading all this history. Studying up on laws and background. It got pretty boring so I went out afterward just trying to do something, I'm not really sure _what_. And then I…" Crap. Shut up Bra! "By the way stud we need to talk." Oh man I almost accidentally talked about Kara. I was not going to bring that up now.

"About?" he asked. About? What about. Hmm… Oh yeah the night before I had said a couple of things.

"Remember that conversation I lightly touched on while we were in the garden?" After he nodded I continued. "Yeah, I was _not_ joking about that. When you come back we are going to change some things, I'm not a child and I won't be treated as one. I demand to be treated with equality."

"I've never tried to do otherwise." He whispered and I nodded.

"You protect me too much Neddo."

"So now it's a bad thing that I worry? You don't know how many times I've thought about you today!" He wasn't looking at the camera maybe he was embarrassed. "I've been infatuated before but never like this, you've engraved yourself in me Bra. I keep thinking that I won't see you and – It's worrisome to think you're alone over there."

"I'm with my father."

"But I still worry." He continued, "I wish you were here right now."

"I wish I was there too, you look so comfy, and soft."

"Soft? Never, especially when you're around," he was smirking and I simply giggled. I'd gotten used to him saying things like that.

"What a pervert," I whispered in English.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I said rolling my eyes. "I was just going to say that I better not hear you've been flirting _like that_ with girls on Earth."

"You said all _that_?" he asked astonished and I rolled my eyes. He laughed and smiled at the camera. "I'll make sure to simply flirt the good old fashion way."

"Ha. Ha." I told him. "I'm being serious, those girls are not to be trusted."

"I don't even know their language."

"Even worse! Do you know how _sexy_ a foreigner is? You don't even need to understand them once they see you without a shirt on they'll swoon."

"Don't worry about it," he winked and held his necklace. I nodded understand what he meant.

"But anyways, in other news. Aki and I are going out tomorrow."

"_What_?" I phrased it that way simply to receive this reaction, he needed to be a little jealous too.

"Well yeah. Vixen is having a small reunion with a couple of close friends and in Aki's words they want to get to know me better."

"Alright then –" he said with a light smile. "Just ah. Aki looks at you a little too much, you're allowed to punch him." He was being serious.

"Okay." I responded with a laugh.

"I'm being serious."

"I know you are." I told him with a smile. I was about to ask him about their travel, since I knew that mother had implanted new engines on the ship, making their travel much shorter than when we'd traveled. But an unexpected noise on my window made me sit up.

"Something wrong?" Neddo asked watching my face as I looked off to the window.

"I think there might be someone outside of my window." I told him; searching for the Ki signature and realizing it was very low and yet I knew whom it belonged to.

"Bra call your father and-" he started replying concerned.

"Relax it's my brother." I stood up from the bed and walked over to the window opening it and discovering that it was Trunks.

"What the HELL!" _His hair? _Trunks had always had long hair, and now that I looked at his semi bald head I looked at him surprised, he looked so… different_. _"What the hell happened to your hair?" I asked him moving from the window and watching him walk in.

"I cut it." His hair was very low but I could see how uneven it was.

"Not to be a bitch but you did a horrible job."

"I know. I plan to get it completely shaven off."

"You're going bald?" I asked and watched as he walked toward the bedroom door and made sure it was locked. I noticed that there was something off in the way he walked and scrunched my eyebrows. "Hey is something up? You're walking funny."

"Bra?" another voice asked and I realized I had left the phone of the bed. Neddo was still on the other side. I picked up the phone and smiled.

"Hey, I think my brother and I are about to have a heart to heart so-"

"Call me back," he said and I ended the video chat. I turned to look at Trunks who stood off toward the window.

"Where have you been?" I asked. "I was starting to worry about you. Father told me to leave you alone but I just couldn't stop worrying especially since-"

"Listen Bra, I need to tell you a couple of things and I need you to be quiet."

"No! You listen up Trunks! I cant believe that you'd sleep with that _Shea_ girl and then come back apologizing to Lara. Are you an idiot? Apart from that, you didn't even try to apologize instead you hurt her like some-"

"I know." He stopped me from continuing and then put his hand up. "Please listen to me, I need to explain a couple of things to you."

"What is this about?" I asked him realizing I had never seen such a serious look on his face.

* * *

**Hello! **

**Oh man did I have fun with this chapter.  
**

**Finally! Shea's real character is revealed. I will write more about her next chapter. She talks about "Subliminal messages," and I mean to explain what she meant by that later.**

**Please leave a comment! I seriously love the read them. I appreciate all of your thoughts! **

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**-Andrea**


	24. This is the Bottom

**I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

I listened. I listened about the Shea, about the EL, about everything that transpired during the past couple of weeks. And once he was done with everything I sat down briefly on the bed. I looked at him.

"Alright." I whispered, "I need to see your legs, if they're still bad you should go into a healing chamber."

"I've made up my mind about them." He said but raised one of his pant legs. They were big enough on him that he managed to scrunch it up halfway up his thigh. But halfway was enough. I could see that the scar was in the proliferative stage or when the skin forming cells were pulling the edges of the wound together. The scar was still red and just by looking at it I knew that it must still hurt.

"You're an idiot." I whispered shaking my head. "If the healing chamber didn't heal your scar than that means your femur fracture hasn't probably healed completely, you shouldn't even be walking!"

"I feel fine."

"Obviously not because I saw you limp when you came in. So that can only mean that your femur hasn't healed or wasn't aligned-"

"Bra. Please lets think of the bigger picture. This is more than just my damn femur fractures."

"I _know_ it is but if you don't allow those to heal properly that could mean serious pain in your thighs _for life_. It's not something to take so lightly. And stop saying that you deserve it because you don't. Stop with the self-pity. Do you realize that you are my older brother? I should be going to you for advice! Not vice versa. You need to grow up!"

The air in the room got thicker. His eyes downcast, mine silently observing him. I didn't mean to sound too harsh but I needed him to realize he was being irresponsible. In a way though he'd been right. This whole thing was bigger than him.

"I know I was lucky" he whispered and took a seat next to me. "I was lucky to be born into this family. I was lucky to meet Lara. I was lucky to have a sister like you. I've been lucky, my entire life I've had _everything_. Dad was right about that part. That doesn't mean that I haven't made stupid decisions, that I haven't been confused, that I haven't wanted a something else_."_

"I've been so conflicted with emotions, with the idea finding myself of seeing what I had to do in this universe. Have you ever thought about that Bra? We are a huge interconnected series of cells, planets, in a vast Universe and what is _it_ all about? What is the point in existing? What is MY point in existing? I've been searching for this answer for so long now that it angers me!

I guess it's why I paint; it helps me meditate, helps me try to decipher a meaning. Of course so far, it's all been in vain.

I thought about the idea of a family. I just- god I can't see myself doing it. Settling down having children. The entire thing is foreign and _scary_. Why bring offspring into this world if I can't find meaning in it. So I decided NO kids.

Stupid me didn't realize what I'd be playing with once I found Lara. She managed to switch my world upside down. The first and the only woman I cared about. Before her, I had never cared for someone as much as I do for myself. Whether or not that is love I'm still not sure. I think it's love. But then I start thinking what is love, how can I love? I think that's partly why I couldn't admit it to her. How could I admit love to someone if I can't admit love exists to myself? It'd be hypocritical if I did.

But I don't deserve to be lucky. I've been a disgrace to society to our family. I disgraced the family name on earth, and probably here too.

By trying to find some point to my life I've somehow made it worse. That's why EL captivated me. EL, is something unlike anything I've ever experienced. It's powerful and calming but at the same time intensifying and enigmatic. You never know what's going to happen, what's going to set you off into a powerful charade. Your senses are so vivid, so real, you feel _tiny_, you feel so insignificant around the senses that it seems like the universe is explaining it's very essence to you. Whispering it to you by your ear. Letting you feel it in the wind, or when you raise your hand. I thought, I had found a reason to live.

When I took Tarble's EL I wanted to use it to help me forget Lara. To forget that sickening feeling in my gut that told me that she was never coming back, that we were over for good, and that _now_ I was alone. I should have known its effects would be so powerful. My entire world went crashing down because everything became too much. When I realized I had fallen, and destroyed my legs. When I saw the blood, I needed to blame someone. So I blamed God or Yahweh, Allah, Jesus. Whatever his name is! I blamed him. I don't even know if I believe in him. But at that moment I needed to blame someone because I didn't want to blame myself."

"But I do have one thing clear. I wanted to die. Death, after all, is an escape to all of this. Why live in pain if we can just seize to exist at all? Death seemed like the easy way out, and someone out there, maybe God, maybe _luck_, they want me alive."

"That's why I'm going to keep the scars. I'm going to keep the pain in this leg." He said, "as a reminder of how deep I fell."

"Why haven't you ever talked about all this before?" I asked him.

"It's too much." He admitted. "But now, after all this- I think I have a reason some kind of point."

"What is it?"

"I need to help father, whatever this is – whatever all of this is, I need to help. It's the only thing I can think of. To redeem myself."

"So you plan on?"

"Did dad ever talk to you about the types of bonds a Saiyan can create?" She shook her head.

"Not much. Daddy simply explained the bond he had with me, which he called a "blood kinship bond". Established through simply connecting with me telepathically whilst I was in mother's womb. As I continued to develop so did our bond, and once I was born it continues in the same way."

"Yes. And as you know Father and you have a stronger kinship bond because he began to develop it during the pregnancy. Something he did not do with me."

"Trunks, what does bonding have to do with-"

"I need to develop a Pair-bond."

"Pair-bond?" I paused and looked at him, "like mates?" he nodded and frowned. "Hold on a sec, who are you going to form a pair-bond with?"

"How'd you figure it out?"

"I mean. You came here to ask me if I knew any other information about Pair-bonding, which leads me to think you plan on doing it with someone. And with all the information you just gave me about Shea, I fear that she might be the person you will bond with."

"You're definitely too smart for your own good," he whispered.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do that!"

"If I form a pair-bond with Shea one of the perks is that I will feel her emotions, and if I plan on allying myself with her for the time being, than that would be helpful."

"I'm still confused."

"This whole thing has gotten out of hands, and I know now that what I need to do is stop it. I'm going to ally myself with Shea, and she will help me take Ireks down."

"Are you insane? Trunks, I don't think you've thought about this…"

"I have. I think this is the way I can help dad."

"First of all, why the hell would she ally with you? and second, why would she form a pair bond? I mean isn't that for couples that love each other?"

"She'd ally with me because of my strength. I'm probably in the top five strongest Saiyans on this planet. And I know she can't be allied with Neddo, or Barillious for that matter, and ruling out dad of course. She may be cunning but she needs a stronger presence at least I _think_ I can convince her that she does need it. And as for the second part, I'm not too sure. I need to read up on it but when father explained it to me it seemed like it was a bond you could create with anyone that you imagined would be your eternal mate."

"But you don't want her to be your eternal mate. You're simply using her."

"As awful as that sounds, yes. Once we take down Ireks I will personally turn on her and bring her down."

"This is how you think you can redeem yourself?"

"Yes."

"This is stupid. This is probably the stupidest idea you've ever had. I think should talk to dad first and get his opinion."

"No. No. I can't talk to father right now. I promise I will, but sis, promise me that you won't say a word to him?" I signed and nodded. Then watched him get off the bed.

"I'll be seeing you."

"Where are you going?"

"No where. Promise me one more thing, don't tell _anyone_ about what I told you. We can't trust anyone. Okay?" I nodded and he bent down and kissed the top of my head. "Wish me luck." He said walking toward the window.

"Good luck." You stupid fool.

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

The day had been long, and I was hungry. Hungry for food, and for EL. I wondered how long it'd be until I didn't crave it anymore. Or would I now be cursed with the yearning for the rest of my life?

For the time being I couldn't go anywhere. I needed to stay out of plain sight, until my meeting with Shea.

In just an hour I'd meet with her, in the middle of nowhere, far away from Main City. I'd given her the coordinates to Gure and she'd passed them on to Shea. Flying in the darkened sky I reached my destination and took out a capsule opening a medium sized house.

I thanked my mother for always urging us to carry these things. Walking inside I searched in the pantry for canned food or something to fill me up. And I almost screamed out in joy when I saw the canned beans in the corner. I opened them and didn't even bother to heat them.

The fridge had soda's so I took out one and drank it.

She should be here soon, if she came at all. Though, something told me she would be coming. Surprisingly Gure had been extremely easy to convince to help me, and also to keep everything from Tarble. I wondered if maybe she wasn't very happy at Tarble's dependency on EL. Or maybe she just didn't like Shea.

If everything goes well I'll have to send Gure a gift for helping me out. Then again, I was getting ahead of myself; Shea hadn't even shown up yet.

I was beginning to think she might not show up at all. How long had it been already? I glanced at the time on my phone. About an hour? Fuck. She had no reason to not show up but I do admit the area was a little _off. _

I was getting anxious, and the desire for EL wasn't helping it. Could Bra be right? Was this a stupid decision? Should I have talked to father before- a ki. It took me a second to concentrate on it but it was definitely Shea.

Shea wasn't alone. And whomever she was with had a pretty high power level, probably a bodyguard. Which meant she was at the very least suspicious.

I opened the door, and the bright lights of the car hit me making me cover my eyes with my hand. I heard a door open, and felt her Ki approach. Whoever came with her stayed put as she walked toward the house.

Finally she was in front of me and I stopped covering my eyes and looked at her. I could admit that I was angry, how easy could I kill her now. Rip her in two. Break her neck so she no longer breathes. But instead I smiled.

"Trunks, – what happened to you?" She asked a little surprised and placed her delicate hand over her lips.

"Come in!" I replied turning around and waiting for her to follow. She did, and closed the door behind her. I took a seat on a nearby sofa. Looking at her before deciding my next move. Funny how quickly you assimilate someone with drugs. Even looking at her was making my desire for EL even stronger.

"What happened to you? To your hair?" She asked again.

"I had a little accident."

"Do you want to let me know what this is all about?" I could tell from her increased heart rate that she felt like something was off. "Gure wasn't very specific. She simply said you wanted to meet with me alone. Something about, what happened the other night?"

I smiled as best I could; it was the only thing I could force at the moment. Maybe this really wasn't such a good idea. If Tarble had been right, if she really was as dangerous as he'd said, than maybe I've gone over my head.

"Yes, we need to talk. Come here, stop standing over there, I'm not going to kill you." Poor choice of words I realized.

"What about?" She was scared. I could see from her posture. The way she lingered by the door waiting to escape if needed. The way her heart increased the moment I finished my sentence. I'm fucking it all up. Damn it!

"Come here, you're making me nervous standing there." I stood up walked to her and grabbed her hands, pulling her toward the couch were I sat down, and forced her to sit on my lap. "Are you okay?" I asked kissing her neck a bit, before pulling back I caught her eyes. Realizing that she was trying to decide what the hell this was all about. I tried to move up the process. Bringing her face down to meet my lips, kissing her.

She pulled back, a smile lingering on her lips. "As sweet as this is, Trunks, I think it's best our relationship stay, _friendly_."

"Friendly?" Surprise. Surprise.

"Yes. You are very cute Trunks but I'm very busy and I have to pack for my trip tomorrow, I hope you can understand." She leaned in and kissed my cheek and then stood up and fixed herself.

Standing up I grabbed her pulling her toward me, kissing her neck. "Stop being a tease. I know last night was as good for you as it was for me." My hand moved up her skirt, slowly reaching her bottom, kissing her neck, biting her. A little over the top I realize but I am making this shit up as I go, fuck what else do characters like me do in movies?

"Trunks…" she whispered and backed off as much as I allowed her. Moving my hand I caressed her through her panties. Crying out she moved back in and kissed me.

I continued this, silently seducing her into submission. I needed her bodyguard to leave, and then we'll get to the good old fashion bad cop routine.

"Tell your man to leave." I whispered to her ear as I kissed her neck with slow butterfly kisses.

"Just ignore him-" she whispered ripping my shirt with her hands and scratching my chest with her nails. Her actions hurt me a bit, I'm sure she'd draw blood if she was just a tad bit rougher.

"I can't ignore him, plus- this might be a while," I told her, ripping her skirt as she'd done to my shirt. "Remember how long it was last time?" her fingers were quickly undoing my pants. "Come on, his presence is annoying me."

"Fine." She said backing off; I could tell from her eyes that she was far from thinking straight. She wanted to fuck.

I watched her turn around and open the door. She popped her head out and screamed something to the man in a language I didn't comprehend. Once she closed the door and locked it I heard and felt the car leave. She had a wicked smile on her lips as she lifted off the shirt she was wearing.

"Alright he's gone. Now lets get to it." Even now, even though I "hated her," even though she was supposed to be a dangerous woman. Even though she'd drugged me, and could possibly be carrying my child already. I still wanted her. She was attractive, and had a _seductive_ charm in her walk, in her look. I was a man after all. But even so, I wouldn't be a _stupid_ man anymore.

Momentarily I found myself thinking of Lara. Would she ever be able to forgive me? If I went through with my plan would she? I remembered what Lara said, I had wanted Shea, even from the first moment I saw her I had lusted for her, and she knew that. But I wouldn't stop. My plan needed to work; I needed to help my family.

"Trunks, you alright?" I heard Shea ask, her voice taking me out of my thoughts. Looking up I noticed she'd take off all her clothes now, and she pushed me back on the couch straddling me and leaning in. "Hey, do you want some EL?"

I knew she'd ask me about the EL but I didn't know how hard it'd be to say no. It was right there. All I had to do was say yes, and she'd give me some. All I had to do was accept and I'd finally feel the sting, the force of it running through my veins, feeling everything the way I liked to feel it.

But instead I touched my scar through my pants. Feeling the pain it caused my leg, making my thoughts of desire leave me and instead thoughts of anger consume me.

Shea looked confused, almost inquisitive. "What's wrong with you?" Moving fast I changed our positions.

"Nothing, I just had an accident and my head is still burning. I can't have EL at the moment."

"What happened?" She asked, in a voice that was different from her usual tone.

"I overdosed on EL, did this to myself." I pointed to my hair. Her eyes darkened momentarily.

"How much did you take?"

"100 ml"

"You survived that much?" she asked in pure astonishment. She was silent for a couple of seconds; her mind must have been coming up with all sorts of questions. "Why did you take that much? Were you trying to kill yourself?"

"Not necessarily, just- didn't feel very good."

"Because of Lara." Her voice didn't seem pleased and I shook my head.

"No, not because of Lara. I realized that you were right. Better things come along." She smiled and wrapped her arm around my neck pulling me down.

"Is that so?" she whispered. "For your sake I better be that better thing that came along." I laughed. She might be a wicked bitch, but she was woman, she needed to know she was the better of the two, and even though she was far from being the better one I whispered.

"Yes. You are the best. The better choice, for _all_ matters." I'll admit that I wasn't going for _this_, sleeping with her again was never part of the plan. But now it seemed almost necessary. Maybe it'd soften her up, make her believe my ploy?

Pulling down my pants I entered her, pushing myself against her and accommodating my arms so that I could move faster. I'd gotten so used to EL. To the extreme feelings it gave me, to the freedom.

"Trunks!" Shea screamed "Stand up!" She then started shouting all sorts of things in another language. Until I stood up and held her watching as she bounced against me. In this position my leg started to hurt. So I pushed her against a wall, holding her with one arm as I found a position that didn't bother my leg.

And from there, we moved back to the couch, and then again we were up, this time in the air, then again on the couch Shea sitting on me until I finally gave in. And we were both covered in sweat. Shea's chest looked like she'd just recently showered, and I had to admit, from the position she was in, she looked _harmless_.

She moved back to get off me and I felt her knee jab down on my scar, and I screamed. I pushed her off me with enough force that she went flying and off the couch.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed, standing up and looking down at me. I was analyzing my scars, which I'll admit, still looked pretty bad. And when she saw them her eyes opened. "Was this part of the accident too?"

"Yes." I told her, "Sorry about that." She nodded but was enthralled with my scars to answer. She sat next to me, and studied them looking at them with pure interest.

"Trunks, how did you not die?" She asked, as her fingers lightly breezed over the scar on my left leg.

"I'm one of the strongest being in the universe. A simple fracture will not kill me." Although my answer was a bit exaggerated, I thought it'd be best for my next move. "I have news. I spoke to my father and have abdicated the throne."

"It's that what you wanted, right?" She asked, "to be far away from your father. Because he controlled you too much."

"Yes. But also because I want to be happy. That's why I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean here, with you. That's why I called you."

"Trunks-" she started, shaking her head. "It's awfully sweet of you to do all this for a nice fuck but – that's all this is. I mean, we can be friends but-"

"I don't want to be your friend. I want to be your ally."

"Huh?"

"I know that you run the drug cartels in AR-76. I know everything." Her finger stopped moving around my scar and instead went to her lap.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You do–" I whispered, turning around and grabbing her neck with my hand. Squeezing her neck with enough force to scare her, to hear her heart start beating harder.

"Trunks I don't know what you are talking about. Please…" She begged.

"Don't lie to me!" I screamed.

"I swear I don't know what you're talking about." She was shaking. Her heart was beating the fastest I have ever heard. She was in pure fear. So I let my hand get softer.

"I do not intend to kill you. Even though I know it wasn't EL you gave me last time." Her eyes momentarily grew wide, enough for me to be completely sure she had indeed drugged me.

"Trunks please look at me I don't know what you are talking about. Do you really think I'd do something so horrible to you?" she had tears running down her cheeks, but I didn't allow that to stop me. Squeezing her neck hard again. I screamed to her.

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not-" my hand got tighter.

"One more lie, and I will break your neck." Gulping she grabbed at my hand with both of hers, trying with all her strength to get out of my hold.

"Trunks – please," she managed and I realized her face was changing color. I let her go of her and then swerved out of the way and grabbed her hand, which had jumped up and tried to scratch at my face.

"I know everything. I already said I don't intend on killing you."

"What do you want?!" She screamed out, her eyes now enraged. Her face changed. She wasn't the Shea I'd come to know, this one was a different woman. "Tell me what the hell do you want. Because this whole thing is a mess."

"Like I said. I have nothing, and I don't want anything to do with the throne or my father. But if I ally myself with you, I'll be working for the things my father hates, and that will make me happy."

She laughed, a sinister laugh. "This is all about your father? Give me a break, I don't have time for a rich boy wanting to double cross his father." I watched her stand up from the couch and start dressing. "Family issues?! For fuck's sake, I am a powerful woman Trunks. This little thing-" She said pointing to herself and then to me, "between us, was only in order to get a favor from someone. I used you. You idiot. I still can't believe you actually believed all those lies I spouted."

"I am probably the strongest Saiyan on this planet apart from my father. If I'm your partner than that means you'll have one of the strongest man in the galaxy at your side."

"So what?" She said once she'd put on her shirt. "I have drugs that will make a man weak, regardless of their power level."

"Even so, if they were to find a way to counter act the drug, your drugs will be worthless. But strength like mine takes years of training. I called you here because, regardless of how disgusted I am that you drugged me, and used me, I am willing to look aside and be partners with you for the sole purpose of becoming everything my father hates."

"I don't believe you." She whispered going for her purse and taking out her phone. I pulled it out of her hands and shattered it with my hand.

"I am willing to do something that will let you know I am not a liar."

"And what is that?"

"Bonding. With you."

"Bonding?" she asked her eyebrows scrunched.

"Pair-bond."

She laughed. "First of all, a pair-bond is almost impossible to achieve. Secondly, In order to do it at all, we need to find a scribe woman who knows how to complete the ritual. And Thirdly, it's for life, which means we'd be attached to each other until the day we die. And I am not willing to complete it for that sole purpose. I don't need a man."

"But you do. If you want to have an heir."

"What makes you think I need an heir!"

"A little birdie told me you were looking-" She was silent, and finally her eyes looked up at me.

"You're insane, if we go through with this. You realize that if this _works_-"

"If this works, Shea." I continued holding on to her arms. Touching her with delicacy, "If this works, if we team up, if I become your partner we can rule AR-76, and then AT-40, imagine it Shea, just imagine it, together we can be the most powerful couple in the universe."

* * *

**(Bulma's POV)**

Neddo was very nice company. He wasn't shy about his feelings, or about saying what was on his mind. I appreciated his patience with my questions, which I'll admit were a bit personal. But I needed to know more about him, after all his relationship with Bra seemed to be getting serious.

"You know when we get back to AT-40, Vegeta and I would be delighted to have dinner with your parents."

"I'm sure my mother would be delighted."

After our dinner I bid goodnight to Elianna and Neddo. My body felt sore. I was tired and the travel was really making me sick. I had already thrown up two times since we'd left AT-40. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that we were traveling or just morning sickness but I felt gross.

Elianna insisted that I had a maid to help me so she'd brought, Ele. The girl was very nice but I still felt weird having a maid. I grew up with robots doing stuff for me, which was a little different. She was waiting to follow me into my room to see if I needed anything.

"Queen, would you like a warm bath?" she asked me and I nodded.

"That actually sounds like a great idea." The idea of relaxing in a warm bath sounded great.

But as I waited or the bath to be ready I allowed my thoughts to wander. I feared for Trunks safety. Growing up he'd been such a good boy, and then he went through a rebellious stage, and then he turned into a total rich brat, he definitely became the typical playboy. I wasn't sure where he got all the charm from? Definitely not from Vegeta. Although that charm has been gone for a while.

Maybe he didn't need charm because Lara didn't fall for charm? Oh Lara, poor kids, I wonder if they'll get back together? Lara was Trunks ground, and unfortunately that ground was shaking at a large magnitude!

Ele interrupted my thoughts and led me to the bathroom, asking me if I needed help undress and I told her I was fine and she could retire. After watching her go I turned to the tub. She'd put some sort of bath bomb or something because the water was a different color and it smelled divine, like the smell of blackberries.

Once I got in I had to get accustomed to the hot water, which at first seemed scalding.

What was I thinking about? Oh yes. Trunks. Why was he so confused? I just couldn't understand it. He'd always been sure of the things he pursued I guess that's what I thought. But Lara and him were over? And he was taking drugs.

It was one of those things that really hurt a mother. Knowing her son is destroying himself with harmful substances. I mean I smoked occasionally when I was stressed out but this? Taking a full on drug? How bad is it? In the level of Cocaine? Or something worse? Calm down Bulma. Vegeta said he'd take care of it.

For the next fifteen minutes I relaxed. Allowing the warm water to relieve the aches I had been feeling. I really hope this pregnancy won't be too bad. I am younger, and will look younger once the drug effects were done. But even if I am younger the pregnancy could still be complicated.

Letting my toes lift above the water I tested the air finding it cold. I never want to get out of this tub! Sighing I laid my head back and closed my eyes. Vegeta and I had a relationship that respected each other's spaces. But being away from him like this? I wonder whose going to miss the other the most?

How _cute_ would it be if Vegeta missed me?

I imagined him calling me telling me how much he missed me, how he needed me! Demanding me to travel back. I sat up and jumped out of the tub. All right I needed to talk to him. I dried myself and put on my pajamas before giving him a call. To my annoyance he answered from the gravity room. Which meant he was training.

I could see from the video that he was training at a ridiculous amount of gravity, probably wanting to kill himself.

"Um, hello husband?!" I said annoyed at the fact that he hadn't even glanced at the screen. He was very quickly moving his arms and legs, training his movements in the gravity. "Are you going to bother to look at me?" He stopped and looked at the screen, something in his eyes told me he was in a bad mood but I ignored it.

"So do you miss me yet?"

"It's been less than 24 hours."

"So?!"

"Don't be ridiculous." I ignored his tone and instead decided to tell him about my day. He watched the screen momentarily and when he realized this would be long he started to train again.

"Are you paying attention?"

"I've told you before I'm not some primitive race that can only concentrate on one thing!"

"Oh shut up." I told him and continued. Telling him about our little chat with Neddo, and how I thought we should meet with his parents.

"Anyways," I continued after reciting my day to Vegeta. He was very quiet, which was normal for us. He'd train and I'd talk, we'd started doing that when I realized it was probably the only way to "talk" about family things or whatever else what going on unless I tricked him and "chatted" after sex.

"What did you do today?" I watched the screen as he continued to train relentlessly.

"Office. Had lunch with Nausheen."

"Oh, where did you go?" I asked.

"We ordered food and ate in her office. There were some details for the project we had to finish."

"Oh." I was a bit jealous. I trusted Vegeta but I knew that there were feelings between them, even if they were just friendly. Still I was about to be very far away, and she was a very beautiful woman.

"Have you talked to Trunks?" I asked trying to forget my jealousy. It was stupid really, Vegeta was a jerk at times but he'd never do something like that. "Well have you?" I asked again.

"He will come to me," he said after a while.

"What if he doesn't want to get better?" I asked a little scared.

"Don't be stupid we raised a good one. He's going through a phase but it will be better for him to get through it alone. He is half Saiyan I'm sure he'll be fine."

I continued to watch him silently. After that he didn't say another word, even though I asked him about Bra. I started getting annoyed at the silence and wanted to scream out at him in annoyance, that'd get him to stop.

"You know if we are going to do this you should talk, tell me things, you know- even if they are boring. We are going to be apart for a while, and this would help us so we don't miss each other so much"

"What makes you think I'll miss you?" he asked but I could tell he was teasing.

"You're a Jerk. I'm being serious I want to listen to every single detail of your day." I waited until he answered.

"Sounds like a waste of time."

"So you think I am a waste of time?" I asked, and he stopped training.

"Don't put words in my mouth." He looked at the screen.

"Well that's what it sounds like!" I screamed, "If you're just going to be a cold asshole than I won't call you." I watched him grab the rim of his nose and exhale.

"So we are in this stage." He whispered but it was loud enough to hear.

"What stage!"

"The stage, where you fluctuate from being Kakarot's wench crazy to just crazy."

"You know what!" I screamed and hung up. Damn him! What an ass. I shouldn't have expected anything else! Stupid me for even thinking things would be different. And he was so nice on AT-40? What the hell happened in just a couple of hours?

My stupid hormones made me cry, and then I felt like throwing up again, and ran to the bathroom. After feeding the toilet with my dinner I washed my teeth and went back to bed, this time getting under the covers and falling asleep.

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

The next day was spent similarly to the day before, except that this time I had a strange feeling in my stomach. Trunks had never contacted me after that chat, and I wasn't sure when he planned to speak to dad. I wondered if he'd already talked to Shea? Everything kept running around in my head. I was worried for him. Damn it.

Dad had been in a strange mood, and we'd barely talked all day. Sharing his office, we'd leave each other alone and complete our tasks.

The secretary brought us food and when we were done. Until I remembered the "reunion" I was supposed to attend today. To be honest I was a bit worried about it. I'd be alone with all of Neddo's friends, what would they ask me now that he wasn't there?

Aki texted me the place of the reunion so I went home and showered, and then stood at the entrance of my closet and wondered what I'd wear. Suddenly I wished that Lara was still here, she'd be helping me pick out what to wear, and helping with my makeup and hair.

I wasn't sure if this "reunion" was casual or not, so I ended up choosing a black suede skirt with large buttons running down the middle, and burgundy high neck, sleeveless top, paired with little cute black booties. I brushed my hair and then very quickly blow-dried it so that it didn't look like a mess. Then I applied makeup, and put on bright red lipstick. Oh God, this was weird, meeting with Neddo's friends, _without_ him. For a brief second I even considered bailing and not showing up but I wasn't that much of a wimp.

After I let my father know that I was going to be leaving, the bodyguards drove me to the address. I insisted that they didn't come inside, an after deliberation they did as I told them and stood outside as I went to knock.

Vixen's place was a small condo. Her place was very minimalistic, similar to Neddo's parents house except much smaller.

"Bra, I'm so glad you came!" she said and let me in and I immediately felt like I shouldn't have come. The place was packed. There were so many people, that I felt claustrophobic. "So, let me give you the tour." Vixen said as she took my hand.

The place was small, and the people looked over at me with curiosity. Fter the tour Vixen ended up taking me to a smaller room that had a white sofa and several smaller chairs. There Aki, Led, and Levy were sitting on the sofa.

"Princess!" Aki screamed out and Led and Levy turned over.  
"Hello." I said waiving.

"Wow, you showed." Levy, said out loud.

"Of course she did." Vixen replied and then took a seat in one of the two empty chairs. "You're probably wondering who all these people are," she whispered once I was sitting next to her. "They are all Hiro's buddies. Most of them professional bodyguards."

"The thing is Hiro is still kind of new to our group." Led told me waiving his drink a bit.

"He's been part of our group for two years now," Levy corrected.

"But still, we've all been friends since school. And he became part of the group when he started dating Vixen."

"Hello, hello! I come bearing gifts." Hiro exclaimed as he walked into the room. He had a tray filled with drinks. "Oh Princess you came!" He put the tray down in the coffee table and then passed me one. "I made them myself." I must have been giving a face that showed I was thinking about whether or not to drink it since Vixen explained.

"Don't worry, they aren't very strong."

"Alright. Thank you so much." I said to Hiro accepting the drink. "And thank you for inviting me Vixen."

"Of course! I mean, as things go, it seems you're the next to join the group. How's Neddo by the way?"

"Um, he's good," I said after sipping something that tasted a lot like vodka. It was strong but since everyone was looking at me I pretended it wasn't. "So you guys have been friends since school?"

"Pretty much," Levy replied. "Um, well I met Neddo when I moved to Main city I must have been 13 or 14 years old. The school I was transferred to was the same one Neddo went to."

"And then they started dating." Led said before Levy. Wow was Neddo friends with all of his exes?

"We were kids."

"It really wasn't that big of a deal I know, how far did you guys even get?" Vixen asked as she pulled Hiro down so he'd sit on her. Hiro just leaned on her which was a funny scene but then he moved her over and they ended up switching places. Vixen leaned back on Hiro they were a cute couple. Aw, I missed Neddo.

"Neddo was the first boy I ever used tongue with, so we did that a lot and – other than that nothing else. I think he grabbed my boob at one point but look at my boobs now, literally nonexistent, and back then it was the same thing."

"Do you guys remember when Baban and Neddo decided to lose their virginity?" Aki said while Levy looked over at me with open eyes and then punched him on the arm. "Fuck, I'm sorry." He said looking down to his drink.

"Neddo already mentioned it. Don't worry," I told them.

"That was before we dated."

"Why did you break up?" Led asked.

"I don't think we really every broke up, we just kind of became more friends than lovers so it was just mutually decided to leave it that way." Levy took a long sip of her drink, before grabbing another, "he was a hell of a good kisser though."

"Better than me?" Led asked doing a sad face

"You don't reach his level honey," she whispered kissing his nose. "Sorry."

"Neddo has always been a popular guy," Vixen told me. "I mean it was always him and Barillious that competed for top place."

"Whatever happened to Barillious, he kind of just left the group huh?" Led asked.

"He didn't leave the group, idiot. We chose Neddo." Levy told him.

"I don't remember that."

"Of course you don't, you were probably too busy fucking that girl, what's her name? You're school sweetheart."

"Oh I remember that. Barillious and Neddo got into a huge discussion." Aki continued. "They were doing a competition that was held every year at the school a Physical and mental competition, to see who'd take first place at the school. And Neddo and Barillious were tied in score, and it was the last year to demonstrate who was the best, and since they both have always been ridiculously competitive."

"Neddo was actually winning that year" Vixen put in.

"Yeah, he had a couple of points in on Barillious. And it was just a couple of weeks before finals and school was over."

"So Barillious decided to play dirty." Vixen put in, "It was a nasty thing to do but he let out to the supervisor that Neddo was going into the girls dorms at night. Neddo was dating a girl who was from out of town so she lived in the schools dorms. Every night he'd sneak in there and they'd fool around." Vixen paused and put her drink down.

"They were doing more than fooling around," Aki commented.

"Anyways, so turns out the supervisor went to check on the girl that night, and low and behold, Neddo was in the room with her.

But as she was writing Neddo up for being in the girls dorms – which I think would have given him suspension for a couple of days she noticed some weird looking pills. Turns out the girl had drugs in her room. Then the authorities were involved.

The authorities charged Neddo and the girl for possession of illegal substances. They were both expelled from school. Which meant they wouldn't graduate.

Until Neddos father, Mr. Theonis sued the school. Turns out when the police had taken blood samples from Neddo he had no traces of drugs so Mr. Theonis sued the school for endangering the health of his son by not properly checking the dorms for illegal substances. And he ended up winning the lawsuit."

"But school was over by then." Aki explained.

"Yes. So Mr. Theonis worked it out with the school that Neddo would finish his school year during the break. And that's how Neddo managed to graduate. Later Neddo went to Barillious and asked for an apology. Which he refused to give, so then we all picked sides." Vixen finished.

"Fuck, I never new it got that bad." Led commented.

"Like I said you were too busy with your hussy." Levy told him making a sour face.

"Well guess who's my hussy now?" he whispered but it was loud enough for all of us to hear. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I want to make sure you know, that is not a compliment. Okay?" Levy said back.

"So from then Barillious and Neddo haven't really been friends?" I asked.

"Yeah. Barillious had always been a bit odious. Like he's a nice guy but if it's a competition, if it's to see who's the best. He gets rough. And he won't stop until he can demonstrate he's the best." Vixen explained.

"He wasn't necessarily a fun guy," Aki continued. "He was all stuck up, and way too serious."

"I came on to him once. I mean he's an attractive guy," Vixen said, "No reaction. Told me he wasn't interested."

"We used to joke around that he was asexual." Led said with a laugh. "Girls were over him just as much as Neddo. Barillious and Neddo were pretty much the strongest and smartest in our school, and probably AT-40. But unlike Neddo, he didn't care for any of them."

"Maybe he's homosexual?" Aki asked

"Nah, he didn't care for men either," continued Led. "That's why Neddo, Baban, and I joked he was asexual. The guy was just too high strung all the time."

Momentarily I thought about the kiss Barillious and I shared in the lab. He was definitely into _that_. I wondered what had changed.

"So apparently Baban is now in a very serious relationship." Levy stated

"Is she really? I always thought she'd be a wanderer, I mean, more women have passed by her bedroom than Neddo's." Aki commented and Levy punched him again.

"My – you can't that mouth shut." Levy told him shaking her head.

"Don't worry guys, Neddo has commented having dated a lot." I told them.

"I think 'dated a lot' is an understatement." Aki commented again this time in a lower voice.

"I mean, he hasn't dated a lot, he's whored out." A new voice commented and we all turned our heads to look at the culprit. It was Katerina Neddo's sister. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

"You're always late." Vixen told her, "Take a seat. Hiro go make more drinks and check up on you're other guests." She stood up and shook Hiro who'd fallen asleep. "He always falls asleep." She commented until he woke. Repeating what she'd already said he quickly stood up and took the tray from the table.

"So what have you guys been doing, talking about my brothers past romances?"

"Somewhat." Aki answered, "so where's the Mr.?" he placed his hand on Katerina's knee and she shook it off with the back of her hand.

"Don't even think about it Aki. That will _never_ happen again. As for the Mr. He's off somewhere, we had a fight."

"What do you see in him?" levy asked.

"He's smart."

"And has no personality." Vixen finished.

"Oh shut up. Go back to talking about my brother. I'm sure the princess is taking notes." She winked at me and I smiled. "That is one thing I didn't enjoy about living with Neddo. I mean, he likes to keep a spotless house, and that's nice, and his cooking is delicious. But having to deal with his visitors in the morning was not fun."

"Didn't he leave before they woke up and then you'd have to deal with them in the morning?"

"Oh yes. Neddo would be up and gone to my grandmothers house, and when they'd wake up I'd have to escort them out. One time, one of the girls thought I was Neddo's girlfriend."

"He's different with you Bra." Levy commented.

"Oh yeah," Kat continued. "I noticed at my parents how he was acting around you. How he looked at you. My brother is a sweet guy, a very good man. He was just waiting for the right girl."

"Yeah Neddo is a great guy. And he definitely wants something serious with you. Honestly just the fact that he went through asking for permission from your father. He'd never done that before." Levy commented. I realized they were reassuring me that he wasn't some jerk that slept around.

"Oh no." Kat continued, "That was a first time thing. When he told me that, I knew it was different, and the fact that you met our grandmother. You're definitely something special to him."

"But all those women he was with, he wasn't serious with any of them?" I asked.

"Not really. When he got promoted to royal army captain, he got so many women. I mean women were ALL over him. How could he not take advantage if it was just being given to him? And they weren't looking for something serious either. Just a one night stand with possibly the strongest Saiyan on this planet." Aki commented before saying "Ow," since Levy had punched him.

"Wait a second, didn't Neddo get real serious with that one girl? Clarrie?" Led asked.

"Claire." Kat answered. "Her name was Claire. And he didn't get serious with her. He wanted to get serious but she didn't."

"That was good for your brother, though." Led stated. "Claire was messed up."

"She had her issues."

"More than that," Led continued. "She didn't deserve someone like Neddo. He was way too good for her, I think she knew that."

"Yeah, my brother was way too good for her. Daisy was another thing though. Do you remember Daisy?"

"Oh I remember Daisy," Aki said, his eyes now open as if remembering something.

"Oh don't be disgusting," Kat told him.

"Hey how about we change the topic huh?" Hiro said once he got back into the room. He put the drinks down and passed me one. "I'm sure Neddo's ears are buzzing at all this talk of him. It's not really our business. And Bra, I bet Neddo would have no problem telling you about his exes. I just don't feel comfortable discussing it since he's not here."

"I understand." I told him, and accepted the drink he passed me.

"Always so thoughtful," Kat said and grabbed a drink.

"So what did you fight about with your fiancé?" Aki asked, changing the topic, while also grabbing another drink.

"If you must know. He didn't want to come tonight."

"So you blew him off?" Aki asked with interest.

"More than that. I think I hurt him a little bit." She chuckled. "I didn't mean to but we were having a discussion and he wouldn't put his damn phone down. So I grabbed a shoe and threw it and it hit him hard." She straight up laughed, tears started to fall down her cheeks. "You guys should have seen it."

"So you're still into that weird fetish huh?" Aki commented, "told you guys she's likes it rough."

"By the moon god, shut up!" Kat said pushing him away from her. Everyone laughed as we looked at how red Kat's cheeks got. "You wouldn't be saying that if Neddo was here."

"You underestimate my powers," he whispered as he leaned in and pecked her cheek.

"Ugh," she pushed him off her again and moved further away from him.

"So, Bra. How's working for your dad?" Aki asked

"Well I'm learning a lot about Saiyan politics. Other than that extremely boring."

"What did you do back on Earth?" Vixen asked curious. "Hiro bring us snacks!" she requested as he was leaving the room.

"Well I kind of just worked for my mothers company. I invent objects, or work on new designs with other scientists."

"Hey Bra, do you think you could get your father to spar with me?" asked Levy.

"Well I'd have to ask him but maybe?"

"That would be awesome!"

"The fact that you're so exited about a spar is a total turn on." Led said to her and they locked lips and then made out. Kat looked disgusted and Aki entertained.

"I brought the food you requested my love," Hiro said as he placed things down on the coffee table. "I'll be right back with the drinks." He left and I turned to Vixen.

"So he likes having people over?"

"Yeah. He's weird like that. He loves to entertain, though to be honest he's not as good at it as Neddo." I smiled and leaned in with Vixen to grab something to eat.

As the night drew on, Vixen asked me about previous relationships. And I told her about all three, in detail thanks to the drinks I had.

Meanwhile, Kat started drinking a lot more than everyone else and then started getting really flirty with Aki. I wondered if they'd had something previously, and Vixen let me know they _had_ a very sexual relationship, which they'd kept from Neddo but everyone else knew about. Kat had ended everything when she met her Fiancé but apparently every time they were together, without Neddo around, it was the same thing.

Eventually, as things between Kat and Aki started getting heated Levy stood up and took Kat and called her a cab home. Afterward Led and Levy went home and Aki commented about their weird fetishes. After that, Vixen chastised Aki about taking advantage of Kat.

Aki of course swore that he wasn't taking advantage. Somehow this argument led to a spar, of which ended with Aki getting knocked out. The entire thing was too comical; especially the way the spar had played out. Both of them had too many drinks in them to actually spar at all so it was ridiculous.

Vixen and I shared a laugh and a couple more drinks until Hiro commented how late it was. And then escorted me to my car and my bodyguards took me home.

Once I was inside my bedroom I took out my phone and dialed Neddo. Not realizing what time it was until he answered and I saw a semi asleep very cute looking Neddo.

"Did you just get back?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry for waking you."

"Don't worry about it," he said yawning. "How was it?"

"Entertaining," I told him with a smile.

"Those are my friends." He said and cleaned his eyes. "I bet they told you about all my exes?"

"Not all of them. But I did realize that you have a habit of being friends with your exes."

"Ah so you found out about Levy." I nodded, "Well that was a long time ago. And if there were feelings we would probably not be friends."

"I get that." I told him, "They also mentioned Claire, and Daisy."

"Oh they did?"

"Yeah." I wasn't looking at the video so I had no idea what face he was making. To be honest if it hadn't been for the drinks I wouldn't have asked about Claire or Daisy until later, and I would have done it completely differently.

"What do you want to know about them?" he asked.

"I mean. Did you love them?"

"No." Now I looked at the camera. He looked pensive almost like remembering things. He also wasn't looking at the video chat. "I didn't love Claire but I cared for her a lot. She had a lot of issues, and in a way I wanted to take care of her. But she didn't and there's not much you can do when someone doesn't want something.

As for Daisy, I didn't love her we didn't get that far. I cared for her but it was different than Claire. With Daisy, it wasn't fighting against the current all the time. She was sweet, a very nice girl but when things were getting serious, and feelings started to change, she decided to cheat I couldn't forgive her for that so that was it."

"I'm so sorry for bringing that up. I'm so stupid." I was looking at him but he wasn't looking at me, I could see just from his body language how hurt he was just mentioning it.

"No. Don't be. I should have brought her up a long time ago. After Daisy I kind of slept around for a couple of months, eventually getting over the idea that someone betrayed me. I mean, I've slept around a lot but I'm always straight up with my intentions. With Daisy I wanted something serious, and when it seemed to be going that way she messed everything up. To be honest it was one of the only times I've ever felt vulnerable. When you place an amount of trust on someone and they let you down, it's a really shitty feeling.

So I slept around for a while after Daisy. By the time I got on the ship to travel to Earth I was over her. The betrayal feeling is frustrating but that's how I knew I didn't love her, I'm sure I would have been even more distraught if I had felt love. I hope that answers your question."

"Thank you for the honesty Neddo," I whispered and he finally looked at the camera. Our eyes interlocked, his light hazel ones with my blue ones.

"When I met you. Bra, it's so different."

"I believe you," I whispered.

"The first time I saw you I knew, like something in my gut told me, she's the one that can either make you the happiest man in the galaxy or the saddest. She's the one that can truly break you apart, or build you to be a better man. I didn't even know who you were. But I knew.

Everything I've done is out of character for me. Taking things slow. Asking for permission to court from your father. Taking you to meet my grandmother. I want you to know that what I feel right now, regardless of how slow we are moving, is far greater than anything I've ever felt before. You are more important to me than anyone I've ever dated. Anyone I've-"

"Neddo, don't continue…" I whispered and he stopped. "I feel the same way for you."

He simply gave me a stare strong enough to make me shiver a bit, and then he nodded. Something about that, something about that moment made me realize our bond. There was a tinge of jealousy in me, when his friends had mentioned Daisy, and when he'd talked about her too but now when he explained he'd made me realize how insignificant those feelings were compared to what he feels for me, and I get it because it was the same thing for me.

Maybe we were both being brats before, or just young fools trying to understand what relationships were. Which is why, this whole thing now, how slow we were taking things, was good for us, and would make our bond stronger than with anyone else.

"Bra. You never told me what happened with your brother," He commented and I watched him move and sit up.

"Oh, well you wouldn't believe it but." So I told him, about Trunks issues, and EL, and the accident, his legs, and then I told him he came to me with a proposal of how to help my family, but that I couldn't tell him that part, it was a secret.

"I understand that you promised. But maybe I can help." I shook my head slightly at him not looking at his eyes in fear that I'd give in.

"I promised him." He nodded but I could tell he wasn't very happy about that.

"I miss you." He whispered.

"I do too," I said smiling at him. "You know I had a little too much to drink tonight. I missed you chastising me." He smiled

"Go to sleep, it's late and you have to be up in the morning." I nodded and wished him a good night.

* * *

**(Ireks POV) **

"How's the training?" I asked, watching my son lift his body up from the ground. He was in pain, but this would make him stronger. Better. Aldin looked up from my sons body to me.

"He's doing better but at his moment his level is inferior to most school students." Aldin replied.

"He's a weak boy then, but you're doing well."

"Of course sir," Aldin replied his stance showing my superiority. I'd forgotten what it was to work with well-behaved individuals.

Looking over to my clock I realized that it was time to meet with Shea. "Aldin, you passed my second test." I told him leaving him in the room alone. One more, and then I'd know for sure if he was with me or not. And I hoped he passed it. After all, I think I figured out who he really is.

This time my meeting with Shea didn't take very long. It was short and to the point. She came in during lunchtime sat down in front of me and asked.

"So, have you made up your mind?" she asked.

"Deals on," I told her. "As per my compensation."

"Tell me when and how much."

"The queen must die. But I'll give you the word as to when. And as per how much, tell me how much three full grown Saiyans need."

"Alright. I'll wait for your word on the queen matter and I'll have my scientist create the amount needed for three full Saiyans." She gave me her hand. "I like doing business with you. Very civilized."

"As do I."

"Now, lets talk about when we will team up to destroy my father."

"Ah yes." He said "Tell me Shea, what do you have in mind."

"Intimidation, and fear. Your men intimidate my fathers men here, meanwhile I will deal with my father back home."

"I take it you've estimated how many will not be _intimidated_?"

"Yes. My assistant. Gerald!" I heard her scream and a very strong man came in with a binder in his arms. "Please give the notes to Mr. Ireks." Once he gave them to me I looked though them.

They were detailed enough to tell me names, address, and families.

"Those are the people I need help with here on AT-40. However there are still others I need to deal with back home, and I might need your troops."

"My troops?"

"You don't have a private army?"

"As a council man. But not in these businesses."

"It's not a problem Ireks. Just imagine. Councilman Ireks sending out his troops to stop drug cartels."

"So those that aren't going to bend to our will we are going to destroy?" I asked smiling, what a conniving bitch.

"Yes." She said also smiling. "So what do you say? Is councilman Ireks willing to use his troops in that matter."

"I think he is."

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

Shea came to me around four in the afternoon. I had been meditating almost all morning, anxiously awaiting her return and answer to my proposal.

"I thought about it, and I have come to a decision." She told me her bodyguard behind her. "I will form a pair bond with you _but _one exception we shall keep it on the hush until I think its appropriate to speak of."

"That's fine." I agreed.

"Perfect." She smiled. "Because Gerald here," she said pointing behind her, "found a woman who can complete the bonding. And she will complete the bonding right now, if you're up for it." I gulped slightly and looked into her eyes. Something about them the way they shined told me this was some sort of test she was testing me.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked with a smirk.

"Alright. Lets go."

The entire ride out to this woman's house Shea continued to repeat that I could still get out of it. I wasn't sure if she tried to test me or if she wanted me to back out so she didn't have to go through with it.

Finally after a long ride we arrived to a simple house. No windows. Just plain cement walls. The woman who answered the door was short and plump. Her wrinkles so prominent that it threw me off. How old was this lady.

"Come in. And just the two of you," she said so Shea told Gerald to stay behind. "Alright you want to form a pair bond?" she asked.

"You can do it right?" Shea asked

"Of course. Now, about my payment?"

"How much?" Shea asked as she got her phone out, and using her phone she transferred the funds into the woman's account. Once the woman had looked at her account on her phone she took us to another room.

"Both of you get naked and put on these robes. I will come for you in a little bit. I need to get some stuff ready."

"You can still get out of this," Shea said once the lady had left us for a while. I looked over and caught her tying a burgundy colored robe, with embroidery of flowers and vines. My robe was black and instead of flowers it had stars an entire galaxy portrayed in golden thread.

"Not on your life." I told her, and I saw her smile as he moved her hair out of her face. "Are _you_ scared?"

"Never." She said with an annoyed voice.

"Are the lovers ready?" the old woman asked as she peaked through the door. Staring at us with interest. Good thing I'd shaved my head I was probably unrecognizable at this point. I didn't want this woman talking about this with anyone. The woman claimed she knew the ancient art of bonding; Gerald had called her a Witch.

"I think we are ready." I said looking over at Shea. I didn't know if it would work, I didn't know if anything would work but god help me I was willing to try.

She led us toward a room and commanded us to stand in the middle of a circle. With some weird red chalk she started chanting while drawing weird symbols around the circle.

"HOLD HANDS!" She screamed and we did as told, just as the circle started to light up.

"Join telepathically," the woman said next, and I locked eyes with Shea. I let my mind roam, reaching for hers but came to a block. After trying a couple more times and failing I looked at the old woman.

"It's not working."

"It is working. But she isn't letting you inside her head." The elderly woman said. "This is a bond that requires real love, and love is partly trust but if she doesn't trust you enough to let you in her mind the bond cannot be completed." Shea let go of my hands as she turned to scream to the woman.

Suddenly I felt time stop. Shea stopped mid movement, her hand in the air her mouth opened.

"I did that," the woman said. Her back was to me and I couldn't look at her until she turned around. "Time is stopped for a short while, prince. That is why I must explain this now."

"How do you know my identity?"

She smiled, and looked away. "Son, I've got almost a century of experience. Invading someone's mind is only childs work. I've known whom you were form the moment I saw you. I know your intentions as well, and even though they aren't very clearly thought out, I'm going to help you.

First I need you to understand that I cannot complete a pair bond between you two. Pair bonds are the most ancient that exist in our culture. In fact it's believed that the first two who completed the bond were the Moon Goddess and her lover the man who later became Moon God. No witchcraft of any kind can create such a bond without its basic essence, _love_. And you and that woman are not in love."

"So how will you help me?"

"I can perform a curse. Her heart is black enough for it to work."

"What do you mean a curse?"

"Let me explain. If you accept my proposal I will curse her in your name. The curse will allow you to see every memory she's ever had, you will have the ability to roam her thoughts when needed. However there is a catch. The curse only last if there are no feelings of love between you and her, if for some reason you develop feelings, the powers will leave. And another thing – it will age you."

"Age me?"

"There's a price on magic. And when it's a curse it feeds of the one cursing. It will age you, physically, not significantly but that also depends for how long you plan on keeping the curse. I can tell you how to undo the curse at any time, that is no problem but I need you to understand the consequences."

"How much will it age me?"

"One year of your life will be four." Alright it wasn't that much. I mean, whats the big deal I'd be 34 if this lasted an entire year, and I wasn't planning on it going on that long.

"Fine. Do it."

"Are you sure prince?"

"Yes. But before let me know something. Why are you helping me?"

"I owed a favor to the late King Vegeta. I figured I could repay him by helping his descendant."

"Then it will be done. Remember she will not know that time was frozen, she will not know of this conversation, or of the curse. That is only between you and I. I will contour her mind and make her believe we've completed the pair bond. She will not know you have seen her memories."

"Alright. Thank you."

"There is one more thing. The pair bond ritual, involves a connection of your physical bodies. Pretty much you must have sexual relations with her. Although she doesn't know how the ritual goes, she knows that it is part of it, so we will need to incorporate it as part of the curse, so she doesn't notice."

"How will you incorporate that, as-"

"Just trust in me. And remember, you must do as I say." I nodded and then she said a word and time went back to normal.

"I did not pay you for failure! Do what you must to get it done. Or you will pay for it!" Shea screamed. I grabbed her hand forcing her back to the circle.

"It will cost you more." The woman said

"You will get your payment." I told the woman, looking at Shea in the eyes.

"Yes. You will get your payment. " Shea repeated nodding to me. "Just make sure to do it before I lose my patience." I held Shea tight in the circle, letting my eyes look over at the woman who now was pouring a bunch of weird looking liquids into a larger jar. Talk about Witch stereotype.

Then she walked over to us and told Shea to open and drink, "Drink it all, not a drop must go to waste." Shea was hesitant but once she opened her mouth the woman poured the entire thing. Spilling part of it on the ground.

"You BITCH!" Shea exclaimed seeing on how now her robe was wet and then she dropped. She was on the ground screaming out in horrible pain. I pulled the woman back, eyes wide opened as I tried to figure out what was wrong.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I screamed checking Shea trying to grab her arms and figure out what was wrong.

"Shut up. Now! Hold her down, and get inside her head. Grab her make her submit to you. She has no willpower now, her pain will prevent her from trying to stop you!"

Going in again, this time finding that she wasn't blocked. I finally got inside Shea's brain. At first it was difficult like trying to swim against a current with high winds and dust covering your sight. I couldn't see where I was going but I kept advancing trying to get through the rough patch. It took a while it seemed like it anyways and finally I reached a pink dark wall and I hit it against my hand and it shocked me.

Hitting it again and again I started getting frustrated, what the hell was I supposed to do?

"You must pass her wall" I heard the woman's voice in my head and so I continued to punch and punch, and I felt tired and it felt as though it was actually causing me physical pain but suddenly as I was about to give up the wall shattered and when I walked through it a light shined on me and I momentarily became blind.

At first it was blurry. Then I felt out of place, like if I was in some sort of weird dreamlike world.

"Trunks?" I heard Shea's voice. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know." I told her as I turned to every side and concluded that there was a vast of nothing but white on all sides. Eternally nothing.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do here? That witch better-"

"You must consummate it. Saiyans are very physical peoples, the bond must have the attachment of physical bodies." The voice who was clearly the woman's resounded from all sides. So I guess this is how she incorporated it.

"Alright lets get this over with," Shea said taking off her robe and siting on the ground and then laying back, her legs opened toward me. The whole thing felt so gross that it took me a couple of seconds to continue. But this needed to be done.

I breathed out and then walked over to her. I got on my knees and bent down to accommodate my body, and then I felt her hand. She stroked me as her eyes interlocked with mine in a ferocious almost intense stare.

Once I was inside her, I realized what the Witch had done. We were still in our physical bodies, this was real, but this white space was just confusion, I wondered if that meant I had already broken inside Shea's Brain?

We were both hiking a long trail, I was trying to finish fast but as I continued to move images started to come into my head.

I saw videos, images, moving so quickly and yet at an effective speed for me to gather every detail in Shea's life. Of in the physical world I could hear the Witch reciting things in a weird language but the visual experience was more intense than my auditory one and instead I blocked her.

Shea's life recited to me like a book. Page by page of her most important accomplishments, and failures. Shea's life in its entirety passed before my eyes. And even though it seemed like hours, it was mere seconds, maybe minutes. And what I saw last, before the fog left. Before everything went back to normal.

_She'd sent two men to kill Gure. _

"What have you done?" I asked, once the images, once everything left me. "You killed her," I continued as I felt my world turn upside down. "All my fault…" I felt dizzy, everything, her memories, her ruthlessness. Gure hadn't been the first. "You killed Gure." I whispered.

"It had to be done." Was her answer, I was still on top of her, part of me still inside her. I hadn't even managed to come; in fact, her memories destroyed the manly part of me that was hard.

"Your bond should be completed. I believe it worked so well that you two saw a bit of each others memories right?" the witch asked.

"Yes, it worked. I saw some of his memories, and I think he saw some of mine." Shea answered as she pushed me off her. She stood up and tied her robe around her. "Now. Witch, what did you give me?" Although I was still in shock I could feel her intent. She wanted her dead for harming her.

"SHEA!" I screamed out. Making her turn over to me with open eyes. "No more. Not unless we both decide." I told her. I will not have another death on my mind.

"_Fine_." Shea said as she left the room. "I will wait for you outside with my Gerald. I need to chance out of this disgusting robe. And _Witch_ I will deposit the rest of the amount to your account."

Once we were alone she talked, "Cover yourself up. I had to improvise at the end. Made her believe she'd seen some of your recent memories. Listen if you ever need me, just call me. I've already added myself to your phone. By the way my name isn't Witch, it's Myrrh. Now get the hell out of my house."

I stood up and covered myself and walked out the room. Shea was outside by now; she was sitting in the back of her car awaiting me. She'd already changed into a dark red dress. I sat down next to her and she placed her hand on my lap.

"I didn't think you'd go through with it."

"I know." I knew everything about her now.

"Now that we know things about us that we didn't-" she said, patting my leg as her fingers moved toward my pelvis. "You know that little part were I need a son?"

"An heir with royal blood." I finished knowing what she spoke about.

"Yes. An heir with royal blood." She repeated, "one that will take over the Saiyans, make us the most powerful race in the galaxy, in the _universe_. You know that part you said, the most powerful couple in the universe? We will have the strongest son in the Universe." By now, her fingers had wrapped around me. "Let us start the process now."

I was here, I was feeling her, I was hearing her, I was even answering her but there was that part of me, that part that kept thinking about Gure, and Tarble, and I couldn't stop.

"Lets continue this some other time." I told her, grabbing on to her hand, she very reluctantly let go of me and nodded.

"Fine." She told the driver to drive to the place we'd talked the day before. First thing I did, once I took the capsule of the house out was take a quick shower, and then dress. I managed to get out before she knew I was gone, and I flew top speed toward Tarbles.

I wasn't sure what I expected. But the place was crawling with cops. I gently dropped down, and looked over at the scene. I almost threw up when I saw it.

Gure was splattered on the floor. So many parts and intestines that she was unrecognizable but I knew it was her. There was a cop who was pushing people away, people who were taking photos, others who were wondering what had happened. I overheard one of the cops, taking to another, "suicide, she jumped off the top floor."

Looking up I backed away, and flew up myself. Landing on the balcony, I was surprised to find two cops here, Tarble in between them.

"Sir, I'm sorry you can't be here right now." I blocked them out. Tarble's eyes spoke volumes. He was high, but not high enough to not send me the most threatening look I had ever received. For a second I forgot to breathe. _It's my fault._

"Sir?" one of the cops repeated, "You will have to wait outside until we are finished here." Nodding I proceeded to walk out of the apartment and wait out in the hall with the elevator.

It took the cops a long time before leaving. One of them turned to me and said goodbye but I didn't answer and instead walked back into the apartment. Tarble was still out on the balcony. His back was to me, but I felt the air get colder once I approached.

"I'm sorry. This is _all_ my fault. I can't believe that-"

"I told you to stay the fuck away from her. That I didn't want anything to do with that woman." Tarble replied.

"I didn't think that this-"

"You didn't think this would happen? Well it fucking did, and now Gure is dead!" now he turned to me, and his eyes were just as harsh as when the cops had been here but what was killing me was his tears.

"You know what they did? The men who came to complete Shea's dirty work. They made me watch. They made me watch Trunks…. as they _injected_ her with more than a litter of EL! As they forced her to walk and stand right here as they pushed her off and guess what? One of the goons held my head over the balcony edge, so I could watch. So I could "learn," what happens when you mess with Shea."

"What did you say to the cops?"

"That she committed suicide, that's what they told me to do." I looked over on the floor a note, with woman's handwriting. "They made her write a suicide note before they drugged her."

"Tarble. If I had known that this would happen I would have _never_ asked for Gure's help."

"You have no fucking right to be here right now." Tarble said, "Look what you did? This whole fucking mess…You messed up my life!" he moved pretty quick but not quick enough that I couldn't dodge the punch, even so I let him have it. _This was my fault after all._ _ I had killed Gure._ "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT!"

"Tarble- listen… I know this is the wrong time. But I need you to know that Gure, she was more than happy to help me. Maybe she wanted you to do the same. To-" Another punch this time drawing blood. I cleaned the blood from my mouth before standing up straight again. I had never seen Tarble look so distraught. In fact Apart from being completely shocked at everything going on I was slightly scared that he'd jump off too.

"Don't you fucking dare. NO. FUCK NO. YOU LEAVE MY HOUSE. NOW!"

"I'm sorry about this Tarble." I told him before hitting him hard, so hard that he passed out.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Once I felt the power go down I sighed and gulped. Holding Tarble I opened the door and walked into the gravity machine. Dad's stare was unfazed regardless of my passed out uncle.

"I messed up dad. I messed up bad." There were tears now, and I felt like a kid. Fuck. I hadn't thought anything through. And now someone was dead. _It was all my fault._

"Gure is dead. I fucked up. I fucked up dad. I overdosed on EL, I messed up my legs, I ripped out my hair, I fucked Shea, I've fucked her too many times dad, and she's a monster, she sent men to kill Gure, she made Tarble watch. And she's working with Ireks, dad.

Dad, Ireks and her worked together, they planted subliminal messages in the room I stayed in on AR-76. The messages they played were all about how you and mother controlled me, how you never cared for me, and it was placed in a low frequency, so I wouldn't notice. They fucked with my brain dad.

But I fucked up so bad. It's my fault. It's my fault Gure's dead. I thought I had things under control… but I ruined everything. I hurt Lara. I fucked Shea. She drugged me, with some drug she wants to sell to Ireks. It makes you fuck anyone. You become an animal in heat.

I fucked up, dad. It's my fault Gure is dead, she helped me, and Shea sent two men to kill her. They made Tarble watch as they pushed her off the balcony. I think Tarble wants to kill himself. Dad I fucked up.

I completed a curse with Shea, she thinks it's a pair bond, she wants me to give her a son, she's evil dad. I've never seen such things her memories are rotten. Dad I fucked up so bad. I need your help." Suddenly I threw up, part of it fell on me since I couldn't properly bend over since I still carried my uncle, and I felt everything around me become dizzy, the image of my father slowly became black.

* * *

**(Bulma's POV)**

As silly as it sounds I was glad to find that Earth was the same. The ship landed on Capsule Corp property. I breathed in the fresh air as I walked off the ship. The grass was wet; the air dewy so I knew it had rained. It usually did this time of the year. I was _home_.

Sure I hadn't been done that long but how could I not miss my home? I used to go on adventures all the time when I was just a kid but after Vegeta and I had settled down we'd stayed put for so long that I had really missed this place.

From the house I heard someone yell and then looked up to see them running toward me. "Bulma!" this time I recognized Yamcha's voice and smiled as I watched him and Puar approach. The hug that came next almost threw me off balance. "We saw the ship and new it was you, wow you guys arrived ahead of time didn't you?" He asked when he let me go. "Where's Vegeta?" he asked looking around. Behind him I saw Puar who waived.

"Vegeta didn't come." I told him and he nodded and looked behind me. I turned around and saw that Elianna was walking off the ship behind her Neddo, and a couple other Saiyans.

"Good day," Elianna said in English extending her hand. She had asked me about Earths customs and had taken hand shaking as her favorite. Minimal contact required and yet it could establish strength with a strong squeeze. I almost laughed when I saw Yamcha cringed a bit, he wasn't expecting her handshake to be so tight.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Yamcha." He said and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Yamcha, my name is Elianna." She'd been practicing.

"You are Vegeta's mother, aren't you?" Yamcha asked.

"_King_ Vegeta."

"Um, yeah King Vegeta."

"Lets go inside guys-" I told them.

Elianna insisted that the army could stay on the ship. They would just need to stock up on food in a week or two. But I convinced her, and Neddo to stay inside the house with me. And they'd both accepted. I was suddenly very glad I had asked Yamcha and Puar to watch over the place while I was gone. They'd even made sure that the robots cleaned up the rooms and so they weren't dusty.

"So guys how's everything going." I asked once we were inside. I set up two robots to make us a snack and drinks, and we took a seat in one of the living rooms.

"Everything's fine. The biggest issue was setting up the robots to maintain the indoor garden, other than that."

"It's been perfect." Puar finished.

"I'm so glad. Thank you so much for taking care of the place."

"It was fine Bulma. So how's AT-40? You weren't exactly specific."

"Will you excuse me?" Neddo asked as he quickly stood up and left the room.

"Who's that guy?"

"He's the head of the royal army. But Vegeta's got him acting like my personal bodyguard."

"He only means well." Elianna said

"I know. And as for the planet, Yamcha, it's beautiful." After having told Yamcha about the planet I mentioned the issues we've been having and he understood why Vegeta was so eminent in having Neddo as my bodyguard.

I showed Elianna to her bedroom and then went out to look for Yamcha and ask him one last favor. I wanted to head to the offices, and make a surprise visit, but I needed to ask Yamcha if he'd watch the Saiyans while I was gone.

"Of course. Just don't be too long."

"I wont. I'll be back in two hours at most." He nodded but before I could leave he said.

"You know. You look very beautiful Bulma. I mean you always look beautiful but something's different-" he said stumbling a bit.

"I look younger don't I?" I asked him and he nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'll tell you about that later."

"Don't tell me they gave you some weird Saiyan hormone or something?"

"Nothing like that." I said and took out my car from its capsule. Ah what a beauty. I missed this car. I could have driven it at any time on AT-40 but I didn't really see the point since usually bodyguards drove me around everywhere. It was a beautiful red convertible, with beige leather, with 'Bulma Briefs' sown in gold thread on the back of the seats. "I'll see you later Yamcha, and we'll have a proper catch up okay?" he nodded and I got in the seat.

Before I managed to drive off I had to hit the breaks because of Neddo, who was now in front of my car his hand in front of him signaling a stop.

"Neddo! What the hell is your problem! I almost hit you!"

"My Queen. I'm sorry, I need to know your whereabouts." He said coming to window.

"Fine. I don't have time to explain, get in you're going with Me." he nodded and got in the passage seat and we took off. I saw him looking out through the window taking in the city. Even though he'd been here before I don't think he'd left my property.

"It sure is different here," he said looking a bit amused.

"You don't have to accompany everywhere Neddo. You could get to know the planet while we're here."

"I came here to guard you and that's what I'm going to do, those are my orders."

"Alright. Than you should know that we are going to Capsule Corp Offices."

"I thought you had offices in the property we landed on."

"No, those offices are my personal ones. And my personal lab but not all the employees are allowed there. The main labs and offices are located in a building we are going now. You'll see." I continued to drive and once we arrived we met with the security gate. I placed my hand and the machine recognized me, opening the underground parking lot.

We left the car and walked over to the elevator. Where we headed to the top floor. Once the doors opened I walked out and looked around.

Gladys the reception secretary greeted me, and escorted me to the meeting room, were some board members had decided to meet.

"Gladys! We are in a meeting we are not to be interrupted." Marc Earhardt Deputy President of Capsule Corp screamed out.

"But sir, it's-"

"It's okay Gladys I'll take it from here." I spoke up and Marc looked back. Not all the board members were here, which was suspicious all together. "Mr. Earhardt, I think I got here just in time." I walked in and stood next to Marc, leaning in I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "I think you're in my seat." He stood up and stumbled toward another seat.

"Alright." I said, "now Mr. Earhardt would you like to continue."

* * *

**(Vegeta's POV)**

"How is he?"

"As the image shows his bone hadn't properly sealed. Probably from lack of treatment."

"Which means." I asked.

"Which means, he will walk with a limp for the rest of his life. It might even be painful."

"When will he wake up again?"

"He'll be up any moment now. Like I said he simply passed out from shock."

"How about my brother?"

"Oh Tarble. Well, his nose was broken but that's been fixed. However, he did have a lot of EL running through his blood. Do you still want us to keep him in the cell? He hasn't talked since we took him out of the rejuvenation chamber."

"I'll see him. Let me know when the prince is awake." He nodded and I left his office. Walking along the corridors of the palace emergency rooms. Underneath this were the cells. In case we needed to keep anyone hostage though I never thought that would be my brother.

I watched him through the glass door before opening it. He was staring at the blank wall in front of him, no movement whatsoever.

"Whatever is going through your head right now, I can help."

"Do you plan on keeping me in a cell?" he asked, still staring at the wall.

"Yes. Until I think you're mentally stable. Trunks think's you might be suicidal."

"Trunks…" he shook his head. "It's all his fault."

I ignored that. "Tell me everything you know."

"Not like it's going to help." Tarble answered, lying back on the bed. "Gure is dead now."

"It might prevent anyone else from getting hurt."

"Fuck off. Stop acting like you care about me! Leave me the fuck alone! My wife was just killed; I heard her last screams as she plummeted to her death. And I could have flown and saved her, but I was too scared to do so. I was too fucking scared." He cried, and I turned alone and left him.

I had tried to arrange coherently all the information Trunks had spilled out before passing out. Unfortunately, I was still confused about certain things. A curse? That's a pair bond?

I needed to talk with Trunks. Now.

"Oh your majesty!" the doctor said as I approached the room were Trunks slept. "I was about to get you, the prince is awake." I nodded and told him to leave us alone for a bit.

Taking in a deep breath I waked in and closed the door. Trunks eyes were on me, but before he spoke I needed to get a few things out before I didn't have the courage.

"Lets get something straight. You are my son, and regardless of words spoken previously. Regardless of whether or not you want to be my heir, you will always be my son, my blood. I don't care about how many times you fuck up. I've fucked up before. I've hurt the woman I love too. Trust me, your list of fuck ups is far less than mine. So get that in your head _now_, before you say anything. And remember, even if I never say it out loud. You are my son, and I love you."

His eyes, just like Bulma's looked at mine, and then he nodded. It was mutually understood that he felt the same.

I let him speak. Without interrupting. And it took a while. The boy had been through some stuff. And once he was finished, once he'd told me everything I wondered one thing. How did Ireks plan on using that horrible drug? Shea's ideas were disgusting but they weren't necessarily his style. Apart from that there was the part about killing Bulma that really had me on edge. The girl working for Shea was

"Baban." I repeated out loud. "The girl is in the royal army, and on the selected to go to earth."

"She is one of Shea's lovers. Somehow she's been convinced that the royal family has to be killed. She is simply waiting for Shea's call to kill mom."

'Bra. Can you come back to the palace ASAP.' I called out to Bra. And she replied back.

'Of course dad is something wrong?'

'Yes.'

'Alright I'm on my way.'

"How's Tarble?" Trunks asked as he sat up on the bed.

"He's blaming himself for being weak. You did well in bringing him here."

"Dad. Now that Shea thinks I'm pair bonded with her. I know all this information. I mean – I can literally read her thoughts now. Her intents. I can continue to be with her and feed you all this information while-"

"But the curse is feeding off your life. That's the part I don't like."

"So what? I'm willing to accept that."

"But I'm not."

It didn't take too long for Bra to arrive, and although she had a lot of questions I waited until I called Bulma to continue.

"Look who decided to call? I'm still mad at you."

"This is important Bulma. Listen to this." Very briefly I summarized the information Trunks now knew. Both Bra and Bulma were surprised.

"Baban is Neddo's childhood friend." Bra explained. "Does he know yet?" I shook my head.

"He's the next I call. Baban needs to be imprisoned."

"Is, Neddo also involved?" Bra asked Trunks, I could feel her heartbeat speed up as she waited for him to answer.

"No. He didn't come up in any of the memories." She let out a deep breath once he answered.

"What are we going to do Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Dad – I can do this. Please allow me to help." Trunks spoke. He sat up and then stood from the bed. "I can do this. I can help. I can take down the bad guy too."

There was a long silence but I made the mistake of looking up to trunks eyes. He was desperate for some sort of redemption. I had a weakness for_ pretty eyes._

"Fine."

* * *

**Hello! ****  
**

**For some reason this chapter took me a very long time to write, so I am SOOOOO Sorry for the very long (horrible) wait.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know if I caught you off guard with anything. Or if you have any questions.  
**

**As always I encourage all of you to leave me a comment. :) **

**Thank You for reading!**


	25. The Tempest

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z. **

* * *

**(Neddo's POV)**

The news hit me hard. Like if someone had stabbed me with a long hard-steeled knife, cutting me through my core, inhibiting my breath.

Baban and I never really saw eye to eye, she had her ideas, they always were crazy ones but I'd always just push past them and ignored them_. _

I knew it was stupid to feel as though she'd personally betrayed me. She wasn't trying to kill _me_; she was here to kill the Queen… Bulma. Nevertheless I was taking it personally. She deceived me too. I was her commanding officer, I chose her to be my underling, my right hand, and this_ I just couldn't_.

I hadn't hesitated on immediately incarcerating her. After the king gave his orders I acted on my duties.

But Baban had been my closest friend; the one I confined in everything, the woman who'd been with me since my childhood. Baban was like a sister. At least she'd _always_ felt like a sister to me.

I'll admit that it hurt. All the respect, the trust I had for her, left and instead anger replace it. I was angry with her, for lying to me, and that's why, although I had personally charged her with treason, and taken her to her cell, I had said nothing more than political.

After Baban was in a proper cell. I hid for a couple of hours in the training chambers of the ship. It was definitely unlike me to allow myself to go as far as I did that night. I must have gone through fifteen soldiers before Queen Elianna came into the room.

"You are upset. Mad. I understand how you feel." She told me. "But this isn't the way, leaving your soldiers badly hurt, the regeneration chambers are at capacity. I will not allow you to continue." Although I was still angry I nodded I took a step back and tried to bring my breathing back to its normal pace.

"My granddaughter has been trying to get a hold of you, I advice that you shower, calm down, and call her. Maybe she will help you get through this moment… but now is the perfect timing to demonstrate you are capable for this job. You need to start investigating everyone on your squad; there might be more traitors. More hiding in the shadows ready to destroy our ship or worse, so I advice you to find peace and act as needed. Act as your job commands you to. Or I will be forced to ask you to step down."

"Yes ma'am." I told her before bowing slightly and leaving the room.

The shower helped. I felt sore but that was _nothing_ compared to the feeling of betrayal. I hated being lied to. I hated being deceived. It was the one thing I couldn't forgive. That I'd _never_ forgive.

Bra voice though, it had the ability to make me feel completely anew. "How are you feeling?"

"Not that well," I admitted, "I feel betrayed."

"It's not your fault."

"I know. But Baban she was like a sister to me. I'm just so angry- _I don't want to talk about it anymore._" I whispered the last part and watched as Bra nodded. We were both silent until I apologized for not answering the phone and I told her that I had to go.

Once I stood in front of her cell I had the soldiers leave us. I tried to find a voice that would be cold and commanding but I wasn't necessarily in the mood and instead it sounded normal, friendly even.

"Why are you doing this Baban?" I asked her. I remembered how she hadn't protested; she hadn't disagreed with the accusations. "Why would you agree to do such a thing?"

"We need a revolution. We need to change our system of government."

"So you plan on killing innocent people?!" Now I was angry.

"Innocent? Neddo these people aren't _innocent_. Your little _princess_ isn't innocent. She condones everything. Allowing her father to remain in power. After he's killed thousands. The things he's done – the stories we've heard Neddo, he must be insane."

"Don't you dare bring her up! She has nothing to do with this. She is nothing like you, or her father. What the King did, regardless of it being ruthless or not, was under Frieza's orders."

"The torture stories we've heard, they aren't necessarily Frieza's orders. He didn't have mercy Neddo, you know that, remember when your father would talk about it?"

"My father was a victim in Frieza's campaign, that is-"

"Oh shut it! Stop _blaming_ Frieza for everything. Vegeta and the other Saiyans that accompanied him were sent to your fathers planet to destroy it! And before they did, they raped your aunts, your grandmother, and they laughed at your uncles, your grandfather, and then they killed them all. You cannot convince me, that a sane Saiyan would commit such atrocities."

"He didn't do those things. King Vegeta didn't –"

"He didn't stop it either."

"He was still a kid."

"He was around the age of your father. And your father would have never done such things."

"I know those stories well, and regardless, Vegeta didn't participate. Just because he was there does not mean you can blame him."

"I can. You think your father is the only one? Come on Neddo. Vegeta spent years with Frieza. Years, killing, murdering, it didn't matter if it was children, women,-"

"That's what you were going to do is it not? Murder the Queen? An innocent woman!"

"A woman who is married to a monster is no longer innocent."

"You are wrong."

"How can you stand next to that man?! The man who destroyed your father's planet! Who has killed millions? How can you court his daughter-"

I cut her off, hitting the glass cell door with my fist, the noise so loud I thought I had broken through but I hadn't.

"I told you not to bring her up!" I breathed in and stood back from the glass. "When we are being controlled by a monster, there are things we do Baban. Regardless of the atrocities that the King may have done in the past, he is a good man. I see it in the back of his eyes when he speaks. When he looks at his family. No monster can give anyone that look." I took a step back and continued.

"The king is doing well for AT-40. Promoting technology advancement, helping the elderly. You were brainwashed Baban. I only hope that before your trial you've realized the mistakes you have made."

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

"You take this pill once a week. It kills off your sperm and prevents pregnancy." I nodded, and took the pill bottle from the doctor. "If I need more?"

"Just give me a call." He said, "How's that leg. Does it hurt?"

"A little bit." He nodded

"I told your father that it might be an issue for life. Regardless you could probably take some pain medication for it if it ever gets to be too much. Or we could operate. Now that would be-"

"It's fine. Thanks doc." He nodded before leaving the room. I needed to get back to Shea. She was probably suspicious since I'd been gone so long. But Tarble, I needed to see him before I left.

"Back on my planet we have these things called dragon balls," I said once by the glass door keeping him in the cell. He was lying on his back staring at the ceiling with his legs crossed. "If you collect them all you can make a wish. My mother is going to gather them and wish for Gure to come back to life."

"Vegeta already told me that." He said but never stopped looking at the ceiling.

"Listen – I don't know how to make this up to you. I'm so sorry Tarble I should have listened to you and –"

"I need some Trunks." He interrupted me with a firm voice. "I need EL, I can't… take It." he sat up and grabbed his wrists slowly rubbing against his veins. "Everything hurts. If you want to _help_ me _get_ me some." This time he looked up and stared at me with crazy intensity.

"I can't do that." I told him and turned around to leave.

"You can, please. TRUNKS!" he screamed he begged but I didn't turn around.

"I'm so sorry Tarble." I wanted some too. The desire for EL was like this burning feeling in your veins, and you feel something missing like your body is itching for it but I couldn't fall down again. I had a plan now.

When I arrived to the capsule house. Shea was asleep. It was almost ten in the morning and yet she slept like a child undisturbed by the light casting on her face. Her chest gently rose, as her breathing was mellow and soft. I hadn't thought about what I'd use as my excuse for ditching, but I thought a variation of the truth would work.

When I felt that she was awake I spoke before she. My back to her as I sat on the edge of the bed. "I had to go see Tarble. From now on, we will decide who lives and who doesn't."

"We might be bonded now but that doesn't mean that you get to decide anything."

"We work together or I end this."

She laughed and then I felt her hands on my back slowly lifting them to my neck.

"Alright, we work _together_. _Now_ that means everything right?" I nodded, "no more secret meetings with your uncle?"

"Of course."

"Since you don't know how things work Trunks I'll let you know that sometimes we need to show our dominance. If not people are going to step on us."

"No one will step on us. I will make sure of that. That is why we _need_ to make decisions together. No more of you deciding to exert dominance without me. If we plan on taking Ireks, your father, and my family down, we need to work together. On every decision."

"Yes, yes, yes, I already agreed with you. I'll play it like you want for now, but anything goes wrong, and we go back to my way." I nodded and then felt her hands on my chest, her breasts rubbing against my back. "We leave today, for AR-76. Our plane should leave in a couple of hours. But before we get ready to leave, we should get started." I could feel her hand slither its way into my pants.

Remembering all of a sudden, from her memories, what she felt for me. A strange sensation came to me, she didn't love me, no, it wasn't like that. She had used me to test out a drug but also to feel how it was to fuck a strong man. She enjoyed power. And even from seeing me on AR-76, even after making me addicted to EL she knew my potential, my strength. She was curious about me.

We'd moved positions. Her back arched her legs opened as I pounded from behind. Regardless of how disgusted I felt for lying this way, I could still accept she was beautiful. If only she wasn't the most horrible woman I had ever met.

But I would have to continue living this farce until this was all over.

* * *

**(Barillious POV)**

I felt him; his power level concealed but still strong enough for me to know it was him. I informed him of the setbacks, I had but he wasn't very focused on it at all. Something was on his mind, and I wasn't going to ask him just what.

It was early morning, the sun hadn't even risen yet and it was dark still. Although I felt as though my time was off I still thought it best to ask him now, before my damn pride got in the way.

"Sir, please forgive my _boldness_. I know that it isn't spectacular timing but I've been training, and I would like to try once again, to have the opportunity to date the princess."

"You think you have a chance now?" he asked, and I nodded. "You are aware of Neddo and Bra's current relationship?"

"I am."

He nodded. "Alright. Lets do this now; it will be a nice morning spar for me. Let us begin."

I had figured out the math of the test a couple of days back. Thanks to Ireks, and my knowledge of Neddo's power level. There was no way that either Neddo or the man working for Ireks would have defeated the King, he was just too strong.

Which meant that this wasn't a test of strength; it was more a test of endurance.

This time, the fight was rougher, he was stronger than before, and even though I was strong too it was nothing in comparison. Nevertheless, now that I knew that I wasn't meant to defeat him, simply to endure until he seemed fit. I kept going. Even when breathing felt impossible I kept going.

"Alright. I've seen enough," he said stopping me while I tried to stand in an attack stance. "You pass. You're persistent."

"Isn't that a natural Saiyan quality?" I asked with a half smile.

"You could say that." He told me. "Do you need any help?"

"No. No I think I can manage to fly to a hospital from here."

Finally! I passed! Neddo didn't best me!

* * *

**(Neddo's POV)**

I'd sent out a team of Saiyans to search for the Dragon Balls while I personally begun a vast interview of all other soldiers, focusing on the behavior of those that had traveled to AR-76 during the same time Baban had.

My job was to keep Queen Bulma safe, as well as Queen Elianna. And I would complete my job to the best that I could.

I had soldiers strategically placed around capsule corp house, switching from those I was interviewing and allowing them to have time off. So far, I have come to a flat nothing. No one seemed to know anything, no one seemed to acting suspicious. But I never suspected Baban to being a traitor.

Queen Elianna had been right. I needed to demonstrate I could do my job. It didn't mean I wasn't angry just that I was concentrated on the things I needed to do.

"Alright, you two take a break." I told the guys I had guarding the left wing of the house. "I'll take over for a while." They nodded and left and I mediated in the air whilst I listened to English lessons I had asked Mrs. Bulma to get me after we'd left Capsule Corp offices, so she'd transferred lessons to my phone.

I was excited about learning English. I planned on surprising Bra once we went home again. And it was a good thing to stop thinking about Baban.

I was there for about an hour before I was interrupted by a voice calling out. It literally came out of nowhere. Like at one moment no Ki and the suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"Hello!" He screamed and I turned to look at a tall man with spikey black hair standing outside the main door. He knocked on the door while he said something that I didn't catch on.

Nevertheless I flew down to meet him and he immediately started talking to me. Thankfully Bulma opened the door and told me that he was her good friend Goku, who'd shed called to bring over the fourth dragon ball.

Although I recognized the name it was unfortunate that I couldn't speak to him properly. My Saiyan side wanted to ask for a spar, the possibility of training a bit with him.

Fortunately, Mrs. Bulma must have noticed because next thing I knew she had her hand on my arm whilst she said something to Goku. And then she translated.

"I was just telling Goku that you would love to spar with him. So he wants to know if you're up for a spar today?" I nodded immediately.

"It would be a pleasure." I told her, "but my upmost priority is to guard you and keep you safe. I will not-"

"Neddo don't be absurd, just assign me bodyguards. I'll be fine. Look, I know that you took the news a little hard, and Elianna is worried but I'm sure everything will be alright."

So we went outside the city to spar. It was nice. To have another Saiyan stronger than me to fight with, back on AT-40 King Vegeta and I occasionally spared. And I enjoyed being able to use all my strength without worrying about killing the other person. The only good part about not using all my power all the time was that I managed to learn how to use my energy wisely, reading peoples movements became a hobby to me, testing them out knowing what would be their next move was sport to me. Baban had called me a robot. But I simply wanted to be the best.

With Goku I had to use all my strength, and our spar went on for almost a day and a half, I'll admit I hadn't had a fight like that in years, and it felt absolutely amazing.

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

"Ah Prince! I wasn't expecting you to be back." He stated with a face that didn't seem too excited. His stance changed once we made eye contact and he smiled.

Now that I knew Sandro's real nature I couldn't help but feel stiff in front of him. The jolly plump man had a different nature. He'd beaten all of his wife's and daughters.

"Father we must discuss some, _things_ that have changed." Shea said as she grabbed my hand. "Trunks and I are pair-bonded now."

"You didn't invite me to the ceremony?" he said

"We aren't married, it was just a pair bond."

"I know what a pair bond ceremony is," he said, "it's more intimate than marriage. I didn't expect you to ever be interested in such a thing."

"I wasn't but Trunks proposed it,"

"You proposed it?" he looked at me surprised and I nodded.

"He knows about the family business," Shea told her father as she leaned on his arm and rested her on his shoulder blade.

"Hm" he said and stared at me with such intensity I had never felt from him before. I realized now where Shea had learned to change her personality so quickly. "Speaking of the family business, we need to discuss something." Shea and I followed her father to his private office. "What is this business I heard of you and Ireks meeting?"

"I was simply talking to him. We've discussed how every time a huge shipment goes out of AR-76, Ireks wins the majority of the profit, which I don't think is a fair deal."

"I've told you before I will deal with that, not you."

"But father-"

"Shut it! I don't want to hear about it anymore. You will _not_ disobey me again. Got that?" He took a stance by his desk and stared at her dangerously. "Answer me, Shea. I thought you had learned to not disobey me?"

For Shea, she remembered every beating, with precision; it haunted her like a sharp needle constantly poking at her mind. She took strength in thinking how she'd kill him. And that was something that seriously disturbed me.

"I have," she finally spoke, her face now lower, her eyes downcast. "I will not disobey you again father." I kept my eyes to Sandro; I wondered what he'd do now, if he dared beat her in my presence, would I allow it?

"Good. Now explain this whole pair bonding business. I am not too fond of it to be honest."

"Trunks is a suitable mate for me. He is of royal blood from the original Saiyan Empire. One of the strongest men in the universe. Together we will create the perfect offspring, the-"

"Trunks I'm going to tell you the story of how I met Shea's mother," Her father cut her off. "An old friend of mine used to run a pleasure ship. In case you aren't aware a "Pleasure Ship" is a ship that goes around from planet to planet with the most interesting array of prostitutes you can come across. All sorts of creatures, male, female, some with eyes like bugs, others that resembles Saiyan women in every way except they have a big fat dick coming out of their bellies! I'm telling ya just going to one of these ships is an adventure in itself."

"So I got a call from my friend. He tells me about a new "find." He tells me about a woman so beautiful that men have traveled galaxies simply to see her. Of course I think, there's no way, no way a woman can be so beautiful, it must be some sort of exaggeration. My friend swears, he swears to me, tells me I need to see this woman. So when he finally convinced me I paid him a visit."

"And when I saw that woman, no words could describe her. My friend's words were in fact no exaggeration they lacked more to them. She was gorgeous."

"Look at my daughter," I did, and then glanced back at him, "she's beautiful yes. I mean she's got a lot of her mother in her, the violet colored eyes, the ebony hair, her height, but the beauty her mother had nulls Shea's beauty. That woman was physical perfection."

"So I talked to my friend, I ask how much for one night. Figure for a friend he'd be willing to push a couple of zeros down. But a night with this woman was worth more than what I had. But I'm the type of man Trunks that if I cannot buy what I want I simply take it."

"Long story short I had to kill my friend and ended up taking over his pleasure ship for a while. Made a couple fortunes there and then when I was bored I sold it. Anyways where was I?" he paused and then continued "ah yes, anyways I took her, married the whore, gave her everything, treated her like a queen. And what did she do?"

"I came home one day and she was fucking another man. And I realized something that day, you can take a woman like her, a prostitute, you can dress her in expensive clothes, bathe her in expensive perfumes, feed her only quality foods, and she will still be just a whore. You cannot change someone for what they are. And my friend he understood that."

"Do you get what I'm trying to tell you Trunks?"

"I'm not sure I follow."

"My daughter is a whore. She has always been a whore, and she will always be a whore. So my question is what is a Prince like you messing around with someone like her? Why would you want a whore like her to bare you children?" Now his stare was intense. He wanted an answer from me.

"I need her to piss off my father." After some silence, he started to laugh. He laughed so much his belly raised and tears fell from his eyes.

"That is the most hilarious thing I have ever heard."

"Father, if I may interrupt-"

"Shhhh Shea, no talk from you. You are on probation until I can trust you again. You have been going behind my back way too much recently. And from my experience with women that cannot be good." He cleaned his tears and looked back at me. "Listen, Trunks I don't trust your intentions. But I think this whole thing is just hilarious. Especially the part were you pair bonded with my daughter. Oh son, you have no idea what weird shit magic like that does to you."

"What do you mean?" I asked now interested.

"Whatever Witch you found to do it, she must be older than me, magic hasn't been taught since our time on Planet Vegeta. At least that I know of. And you two are clearly not in love, which means in order to pair bond you, some weird magic had to be done. But that shit, boy," he shook his head "you can never trust a Witch, what did she ask for payment? Your first born?" he was joking but I immediately thought about my "age" thing.

"Just money."

"You better hope that's the only thing." He stood up and clapped. "Alright! Lets have a celebration my baby daughter has just bonded with her life mate!"

"Father I wanted to be prudent for a while," Shea spoke up.

"Non sense! I want a party, so much food it will make Saiyans sick. We're going to announce to everyone on this planet and AT-40, that my daughter has pair bonded to Prince Trunks."

* * *

**(Lara's POV)**

My apartment felt like the loneliest place in the galaxy. Every room reminded me of Trunks.

When we'd arrived on Earth I had been asleep, and it wasn't until midday that I woke and realized that we'd arrived. I hadn't even said goodbye to Bulma. But I had to pick up some things from Trunks apartment and I knew she had a key, so I could say goodbye then.

I had called my brother before going to sleep and we had a long talk. I didn't mention breaking up with Trunks. To be honest it felt surreal. It still didn't feel true. After all we've been through. It was simply over.

Showering and dressing I went to Capsule Corp, where I found Bulma about to leave the premises.

"Bulma!" She paused walking and smiled.

"Lara! Why did you leave without saying goodbye I was worried about you."

"I just wanted to be alone a bit," I explained. "I came by for two things, first of all I wanted to borrow Trunks apartment key to pick up some stuff and secondly, to say goodbye. I'm not sure if were going to see each other again and I just wanted to say that I really do love you like a mother. You've been so sweet to me and you've cared for me-" suddenly Bulma's eyes were overcome by tears and she started bawling. She reached out with her arms and I embraced her hug.

"I love you too!" she cried into my arms. And we hugged until she stopped crying and backed off a bit cleaning her tears with the back of her hand. "There's nothing you can do to remedy the situation?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"It's over."

"If you _ever_ need anything. And I mean anything you come find me okay?" she told me and I nodded. "I have the key inside."

We both walked in and she quickly ran upstairs and brought with her Trunks apartment keys.

"Thank you." I said.

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

"We must kill him." She explained as we walked out of her father's office. She didn't even bother to whisper it, and her mind was already creating a plan to do so. "I didn't want everyone to know about our situation yet. It's like he knows my plans and simply wants to mess them up."

"I agree with your father. Lets tell the world." I told her, knowing full well that the reason she didn't want to tell the media about our alignment was because of the little arrangement she'd made with Ireks, and that with Baban. Although to be fair, she wasn't as worried about Baban as with Ireks. She even feared him. But her fear came out of his power, his control of the system. And my father had taught me not to fear weak men.

"No. We can't. It's a mistake to do it so soon."

"No. We will follow your father in this." she disagreed with me. She disagreed with me the entire walk back to her room. Where she paced, back and forth, until she came to a realization, well according to her thoughts.

Gerard, would kill her father tonight before he could do anything to announce our pair bond.

But instead of arguing with her, since I now realized that she wasn't much for arguing I hinted to the idea that instead of killing him tonight he would be killed him at the reunion. Where every important person in AR-76 would be sitting, celebrating, and eating, and where her father would choke down on poisoned food. Afterward I would proclaim in a very theatrical and Shakespearean way, (she didn't get the reference), that he would be avenged, and now that I was part of the family, I would take his place of honor, and lead his business.

At first she wasn't interested in my plan. But as I analyzed the fallacy in hers she started to go along with mine. Eventually accepting that my idea was better. Tonight her father would die, and his death would be her fault as well as mine.

As the night approached I was taken away from Shea, doused in strange smells, dressed in silken clothes, and painted on by soft brushes in such a way that when I was allowed to look in the mirror I did not recognize myself.

Before the ridiculous party commenced I was taken to Shea once more. She had also gone through the same ritual that I had, and now we looked like two colorful gods ready to be worshipped by our humble servants.

Shea was uneasy and nervous.

I tried to not be.

Her father picked us up before taking us to what seemed to me to be an engagement party. Songs, dance, food. Women in all types of clothing, some lacking in it. The celebration was just as extravagant as he'd stated it'd be. We stood behind a curtain waiting for her father to announce us before coming in, as apparently that would be the proper way. Finally after stopping to speak to many before reaching his podium her father started to speak out.

"Ladies, gentlemen, I have wonderful and surprising news." Everyone was quiet by now awaiting for him to continue, "My _wonderful_, and _beautiful_ daughter has completed a pair bond with His Royal Highness Prince Trunks from Earth. As you know, Pair Bonding shows that their unification was blessed by the Moon Goddess, and God. And so, _tonight_ they will complete before us the Holy marriage that all proper Saiyans must complete as per our rituals and ethical law."

"We did not agree to that," said Shea rather loudly, I grabbed her hand to stop her before she left.

"Please cheer for the union of these two individuals, who have been blessed by our mother and beautiful goddess, and who have been given the strength of our god. My daughter Shea, and Prince Trunks!" There was clapping. Loud cheering. We were both frozen behind the curtain, neither really wanting to pass to the other room.

"Ma'am, you must go, your father will not like it if you make him wait." Gerard whispered to Shea, but it was loud enough for me to hear.

Meanwhile, Shea's thoughts were heaving, angered that her father would dare impose a marriage on her.

And I was just as surprised as she was but unlike her I wasn't angered, this was all one big ploy, adding another false ceremony would not stop me. So I grabbed her hand roughly and pulled her out with me.

Everyone cheered. It wasn't until we had crossed the room and joined Sandro on the stadium that I noticed there were cameras. Men and women that looked like reporters with huge devices recording our every move.

I smiled and waved, just like my mom had told me any time we went to anything Capsule Corp related.

"Now, Mr. Kubert please" her father called out, and a man walked out and stood on the podium. The ceremony began.

I found similar parts in in this ceremony to when my father was crowned. Honestly I paid little attention to what was being said, eventually the thing ended, and people cheered again.

We were seated at a table were food was continuously served. Until Shea gave Gerard the sign, we both watched with caution as Gerard brought Sandro a plate. He was all laughs and cheers and until he took a bite of it. Blood ran down his eyes, and his tongue swelled up, and in mere seconds he was dead.

Women and men screamed, and ran out of the room, some stayed behind to watch. I took this as my moment and figured I could quote Hamlet without anyone recognizing where it was from.

"O villany! Lock the door. Treachery! Seek it out!" I screamed out, watching, as the guards did not quite know what to do.

"Do it you fools! We cannot let the man who committed such a crime leave!" Shea screamed at my side. "My sweet father!" she cried out, clutching her heart, tears rolling down her face.

I quoted/paraphrased Hamlet, "A villain kills my father, and for that, I, his sole son, will to the same and send this villain to hell!"

"Sir!" one of the guards brought Gerard. "This man brought the food to your father."

"Was it you?" I asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It was me! I killed him." Gerard spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, he was acting too.

I punched him, hard enough to draw him unconscious but not with enough force to kill him.

"It ends. You all heard the man, he killed my father." I said, everyone still whispered, everyone still screamed. I turned to Shea who was still crying very loudly. "Quickly everyone! Turn on the music, the dancers start to dance, the party must go on! It's what he would have wanted. This is no longer a wedding ceremony, now it's also a ceremony for the life of Sandro!"

"For the life of Sandro!" someone screamed behind me and the music began once more.

* * *

**(Ireks POV)**

What a bitch, a _conniving_ bitch. There must be a motive for her marriage, if I knew her; I knew that she didn't do anything without a reason. Plus she'd cheated me. Trunks was supposed to be a raging drug addict but he was completely sane. I wondered what she wanted of him?

The ceremony, or should I call it _show_ had been entertaining to watch. I didn't expect her to kill of her father like that. Nevertheless, it was quite entertaining. I bet Vegeta was loving it. I laughed at the thought.

The media was already going crazy about it. Some even trying to get a quote from Vegeta, since he hadn't attended the ceremony. Speculation was going round that he wasn't in favor of the wedding. This was all hilarious.

Of course, as entertaining as this was I wasn't going to rely on my little agreement with Shea. As far as I knew our little agreement was over. Which meant I needed to get my hands on that drug she promised me, in some _other_ way.

* * *

**(One Month Later…)**

**(Bra's POV)**

Things started to flow easier after Trunks talked to father. His wedding ceremony had been interesting though. I laughed when I realized he was quoting Hamlet.

Nothing else happened. After Trunks wedding, the weeks passed quickly with no stop and soon a month had passed by. It was funny how easily you stick to a schedule. I became dad's shadow, followed him to council meetings, and listened in on a few conference calls. But three times a week I'd have the lab to myself, and once I was done with my dad's gravity upgrade I moved on to work on the teleporter. Animals of all sizes could teleport now, which meant we were awaiting approval from council to start on Saiyan test subjects.

Dad decided to appoint me in charge of the science center in AT-40, my mother's lab was still under construction but it'd be done in just a couple more weeks.

Mother had been arranging things on Earth and Capsule Corp, the news of were she'd been for the past weeks came to a surprise of course, but the company stock had doubled in value when mother explained how she'd wanted to have a sister company on AT-40, where Scientists from Earth, could move to AT-40 and vice versa.

As for Neddo, he was distant these days. When we talked it was like his mind was else ward. He'd even apologized once, said he was worried about my mothers safety, and about mine too. I knew that Baban's treason had hit him hard. She was his friend. His _best friend_ he'd called her once. And now to find out that she was a traitor to the crown sent to kill the Queen.

He was excited about how strong he'd get thanks to Goku training him. Regardless of everything going on, he was a Saiyan after all.

As for me, I wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone. A bodyguard accompanied me everywhere. Even if I decided to eat at a restaurant and he'd simply stand next to me while I ate. And even though it was annoying I knew it was necessary, after what happened to Gure. Dad wasn't taking any chances.

I hadn't visited my uncle Tarble, dad had asked me not to. He was in a very bad place dad told me, and it was best to leave him alone. I guess I understood, after dad had told him about how the dragon couldn't bring back Gure, he'd gotten progressively worse. At one point they had to tie him to the bed because he was hurting himself.

Apart from that, well I had finally made a couple of friends. The first one was Kara which was a little unexpected but we spontaneously saw each other again one day during lunch and it had become normal for us to meet and never asked private questions, and we'd find ourselves talking about the day, the news, stuff like that. She wasn't my best friend or anything like that but she was still pretty good company.

Apart from Kara I had been spending time and talking a lot to Vixen and Levy. They'd call me and we'd do three way video chats. We'd do a lot of girl talk, which was nice because I missed Lara a lot.

I never mentioned what was going on with my family to them of course; we'd discuss other things, like what it was like to invent stuff, or about my new position. They'd ask me how Neddo was or about my father or Earth. We'd talk about the boys, clothes, and training, their goals mine. I'd ask them about their life and they were willing to recount every second of it. For the first time in my life I felt like I had girlfriends. And they made me laugh, and I felt at ease.

We'd decided to meet today, to go out shopping. Led and Levy were going to celebrate their anniversary soon and she wanted to buy something nice. So when I finished my time at the lab, I met with them at the mall.

"So this is your life huh?" Levy asked looking over at the two men standing only a couple of feet behind me.

"Yeah, and there's more they were probably just blended into the crowd."

"It's not that bad, I mean they are simply doing their job." Vixen said, "It's Hiro's job so I think I get it a little."

"I know. It's just that sometimes I wish they'd give me a little more space."

"In here!" Levy said pulling me by the hand into a store. Once we were inside I realized why she wanted to go in there, they sold lingerie and a lot of it.

"I thought you said you needed a perfect outfit?" Vixen asked.

"Well yeah but I also need something to wear underneath the outfit." Levy continued. "What color do you guys think?" she asked grabbing a dark burgundy tone.

"Hm, well I think for your hair color pastels look nice, blues, pinks, but I think that color looks better on darker hair," I told her.

"Bra's right," Vixen agreed, "how about this one?" She picked up a light pink bra with white lace.

"Pink isn't really my color."

We continued the search for the perfect under wear until we had picked out three different sets; a light blue one, a dark blue one, and a black one. Levy was very muscular, and in my opinion all three options looked good, although I liked the dark blue better.

"I think the dark blue."

"Yeah, that one definitely." Vixen agreed.

"I don't know, don't you think it's a little, girly?" The bra was satin and it had shapes of hearts on the breasts, but it didn't look at all girly.

"I don't think so," I told her.

"If you're worried about it being girly just take the black one." The black one was simple see through lace, which was pretty but had nothing special to it. "It's not like it's going to be on you for long anyways."

"You know what? I'll take the dark blue and the black and I'll decide later."

"Yeah just do that." I agreed.

We continued our hunt for the perfect outfit after that. It was difficult to find something Levy liked. She didn't like dresses, or skirts, but she didn't like formal pants either because she said it made her look old.

Vixen and I ended up convincing her that a simple black dress would look really nice on her, she had spectacular legs. So we found a dress one that wasn't too short because she didn't want to be pulling down on it, and it covered her neck leaving her nice muscular arms free. It looked great on her.

"You know, the underwear we bought won't go with this." I told her, and she nodded.

"I just won't wear any." She told me looking at her self in the mirror. "I guess this is alright."

And I convinced her to wear heels. Black strappy ones that weren't too high because she didn't like too high but still. She would look spectacular, and I took out my red lipstick and told her I'd let her borrow it, I just knew with her blonde hair the red would make her lips pop.

When we were leaving the shopping center, Vixen stopped us a moment and pulled us in so we'd hear.

"Very slowly look to our right, is that who I think it is?" Vixen asked and I glanced over, it was Kat, I recognized the hair. She was kissing someone but I hadn't noticed whom until they finally parted lips and I caught my breath.

"AKI!" Levy yelled unintentionally and vixen pulled us out of the way. Aki and Kat didn't see us; we were standing behind a large column in front of the shopping center.

"But what about her fiancé?" asked Levy and I raised my shoulders.

"I can't believe they are doing this again," Vixen said looking around the column. "I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!" before she could leave Levy caught her.

"It's none of our business."

"Yes it is! Both of them are our friends. And they are messing around regardless of the consequences." Vixen said angry. "Kat is engaged. She shouldn't be messing around with Aki for the hell of it."

"It's more complicated than that." Levy said shaking her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. When they were "messing" around things started to get serious."

"How much?"

"Enough to make Aki ask Mr. Hakkan permission to formally date Kat."

"What the hell! I didn't know that!"

"Of course not. Aki made me swear I wouldn't say anything to anyone. He came to my place one night, drunk out of his mind. Apparently Mr. Hakkan told him he wasn't good enough for Kat. Kat of course found out that Aki had asked and all that, and he got really pissed at him, they had a fight and that's when Kat told him everything was over."

"Hold on, I thought it was just sex?"

"It started that way but turns out Aki actually wanted something serious but from the way I learned things I think Kat was scared and after her father disapproved… well she ended it. You know how much she cares about her fathers approval."

"So that flirting and touching, and messing around-" Vixen asked

"It's his way of showing he cares, I guess."

"You think she loves Aki?" I asked Levy who raised her shoulders.

"The only thing I know is, she doesn't give squat about her fiancé. She's only with him because her father approves.

* * *

**(Neddo's POV)**

The temperature was a bit warmer than I was accustomed to. But this was where I sparred with Goku in the deserted lands outside of the city, far away from people.

He was running late but I was accustomed to that, it was usually because of his wife, Chichi. She was a great cook. Goku had invited to dinner me a couple of days ago. ChiChi was a nice woman I still couldn't believe how she made so much food. Goku and his sons ate more than me! I smiled when I remembered how excited she was when I asked her the recipe of one of her dishes.

The best part about training with Goku apart from getting stronger and learning new techniques was that my English was better. Running around with him had forced me to learn since he didn't know a word of Saiyan. I even thought about cheating and using a device to implant the language in my head but I decided against it, this would be better.

"Neddo?" A voice called out and I glanced up at the rising sun. It was very early. The person wasn't Goku but I recognized their voice.

"Pan?"

"Hey, grandpa sent me to find you."

"He can't come?" I asked, and she nodded.

I had met Pan a little while ago. She was nice but although my English was better it still wasn't enough to have a great conversation. I commented that the morning was beautiful and she agreed and took a seat next to me.

"Want to spar?" she asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Alright, lets go." I told her flying up and getting ready. I hadn't had the chance to spar with her she trained alone with Goku.

We spared for about two hours before I told her I had to leave. But she was good. Good enough to go up against Baban. Why must I think of her?

"Say hello to your grandmother, for me." I butchered that but I think she got it.

"I will have a nice day!" she said before she elft.

Back at the house everyone was up now. Mrs. Bulma was having breakfast with Queen Elianna, while some of my soldiers lightly trained in the yard outside.

"Good morning Lovely ladies." I said walking in and doing a slight bow.

"Take a seat and have some breakfast with us!" Elianna suggested. I shook my head.

"I'm afraid my stench from an early training might be a put off. I'll have lunch with the crew. Have a nice breakfast." I told them before traveling back to the ship.

Although I had stayed inside the Queens house for a couple of days I felt it more me to stay with my soldiers. I needed to keep an eye on them anyways but the commodity of the room in the house to that on the ship didn't compare.

I missed my house. My shower. Sure, I could shower in the common bathrooms but I preferred some sort of privacy so I was showering in the private bathroom attached to my room. This damn thing was too small; I couldn't raise my hands without hitting my elbow on the sides.

A month had passed quickly and yet I never knew it be a month. Our food supplies had been gone for a long time and we'd resorted to Mrs. Bulma's food. I knew this was my job but I missed my home. I missed Bra.

Sure we had a lengthy video chat every night but seeing her on a screen wasn't the same as touching her. Smelling her hair. Suddenly I remembered that last night... for a second there I thought we were going to do some stuff. If it hadn't been for her brother's interruption we would have probably gone all the way, regardless of the decision we'd made to not let it go that far and "keep our clothes". To be honest I still couldn't believe how strong my own willpower was. But it wasn't any other girl, this one was Bra and I was determined to make her my wife.

When had I decided _that_? Sometime between taking her to meet my grandma and Kats birthday. If she wanted me I'd be willing to fight to the very end to have her, to make her happy.

I was tense, slightly more now that I had thought of Bra. What was wrong with me? Sure it'd been a while. Since before we reached Earth to be specific. This was pathetic of me. Turning off the water I turned I got out and got dressed.

Walking out I went to the cafeteria, which was still crowded but before I had a chance to get food I saw someone who was currently on duty.

"I advise you to think about your answer before speaking to me." The guys name was Grej. He was a simple soldier who'd recently transferred into the Royal Army. He was supposed to be guarding Baban's Cell at the moment, not eating breakfast in the cafeteria while laughing at some lame joke.

"Sir - I am so sorry, I will-"

"No!" I told him stopping him. " You're on bathroom cleaning duties for the next couple of days. But for now just come relieve me in 15 minutes." But as I turned to leave I finished my thought, "If I catch you ignoring your duties again I will have you taken off the force."

"Yes Sir."

The cells were a lonely place. After all we only had one prisoner.

"Should I be surprised that you came to visit me?" She asked as I approached her cell. "What you're not going to say anything?" Silence. "I shouldn't be surprised you always sulk when things don't go your way."

"If you give us information I'm sure I can find a way to cut down time, Baban you must realize that this is serious. You're looking for death in prison or worse."

"Death row? We are soldiers. Death shouldn't scare us."

"Come on, stop saying that."

"Why? Does it make you feel guilty? Help me out of here Neddo. I can teach you the true way, the way-"

"Stop it! Damn it don't you understand, if you don't talk, I'm going to have to write a letter to your parents. I'm going to have to knock on their door, explain why you are in death row, I'm going to have to strip your name from all titles, damn it Baban don't you understand that I'm going to disgrace any sort of honor you had?"

She was silent. We were both silent.

"Give me names." I told her after minutes had passed. "Just give me names, and I might be able to help you."

"Doing that is far worse than anything you will do to me."

"If that's what you believe. Honestly at this point, I shouldn't even be here, trying to get to you. But what can I do? I love you like a sister." I turned to leave. I felt Grej's Ki on its way.

"Neddo!" She called out and I stopped. "Is it true?" she asked whispering. "Is it true that Shea is pregnant?"

"As far as I know, it is true, the prince and Shea will welcome a new baby in a couple of months." She was silent. "Let me know when you want to start talking."

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

I still felt sick. Gross even. Like if some part of my skin had been smeared with something sticky and no matter how many times I showered it wouldn't come off. That's how I felt since this morning when Shea told me she was pregnant.

I had searched her mind for any trace of deceit and I found nothing. She was pregnant, and it was mine. I took the pills the doctor had given me without failure. And yet _Shea was pregnant. _She was fucking pregnant.

I had a couple of drinks before calling my father. As expected he was silent. Until he asked,

"You took the pills?"

"I did."

"Are you sure she's pregnant?"

"I made her take the fucking exam _twice_! And I can feel it dad, the ki…" Touching the brim of my nose I took a couple of breaths. "She's pregnant, and it's mine." Silence again.

"Listen. When I found out that your mother was pregnant, I was not excited about it. I had decided that I would never have kids but-"

"Dad this is different. I'm having a baby with the epitome of the devil."

"Don't exaggerate. Now, having a baby with Frieza would have been having a baby with the devil." He laughed. Dad was laughing… Not only was that a first but also was he trying to lighten the mood? This was no time for playing around. Shea was pregnant!

I didn't even want to have kids with Lara, the woman I'd cared for the most in my entire life. But Shea! The she devil who'd drugged me, used me, raped me, sent men out to kill Gure. She was the woman who carried my child.

"You could force her to abort." I heard my fathers voice on the other side. There was a change from his voice, and I shook my head before speaking.

"I couldn't do that… dad I just cant."

"I know. How could I expect you to when I couldn't even force myself to say the same thing to your mother…" He was silent for a while and I simply drank a bit more, trying to ignore that gross feeling that wasn't going away.

"Listen Trunks when I found out your mother was pregnant with you. I was angry. Angry because I had a plan for my life, and having no kids was part of that, I had decided that I didn't need anything to tie me down, I had my life planned and I felt as though your mother had simply gotten in the way."

"I left the house the night she told me it was mine, and I lived out in the woods very far away from Capsule Corp. But every night I'd imagine flying to Capsule Corp and demanding Bulma to abort you. But I could never bring myself to doing it."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that eventually, the idea that there's part of you inside her that your DNA is possibly creating the most amazing creature to ever exist. Those thoughts, they get to you…" he chuckled. "And when you least expect it you start thinking just how amazing it'd be to have a little you, and to make them better than anything you ever were. Of course I never accepted thinking these things, and it took me a long time to admit that to myself. But that's the truth about it."

"Dad – what's up? Are you good… you're acting a little off."

"I've had a couple of drinks."

"What!? That's different. Any reason?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

"Listen Trunks. I know right now things might seem bad. The plan has taken its course and now it's gotten more complicated but just know what, that baby, regardless of the mother is still your blood, my blood, and it will be welcomed into my family."

"You're right." I agreed. I realized, a couple of things thanks to my talk with my father, firstly: drunk dad equals a good talk, and second: the baby is my blood, regardless of the mother; I will love that baby more than myself. And suddenly just like that the gross feeling left. "Thanks dad."

"I'm going to go now, I need to train."

"Dad… you probably shouldn't -" I stopped myself you know what… that's probably hilarious, Bra can hack into the gravity room video camera's later. I said goodbye and drank down the remaining liquor.

* * *

**(Vegeta's POV)**

"You should have told him about the lawsuit." Nausheen chastised me. I shook my head and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"He has enough problems to be stressed out about mine too."

"But you gave him some good advice." She said, grabbing the glass that was in my hand, so I wouldn't drink anymore. "But in all seriousness Vegeta, this is bad. I've only read half of it but do you understand what it could mean if he wins?"

"I know." I told her, taking back my glass and serving another drink. "If he wins, I'll be forced to step down. My titles will probably be taken off – I will no longer be _King_ Vegeta."

"I guess that is his goal… and this is only a letter foretelling the lawsuit. Once the lawsuit is put into fruition it's going to mean utter chaos. Can you imagine the media? If he really has the evidence he speaks of, Vegeta, this could mean very bad things. You could even be forced to serve jail time for this." She was hectic, looking through the documents as we both sat on the floor in her living room.

I was being sued. Violent crimes against races, genocide of races, torture, murder, the list was long, and the worst part was that I knew he had the evidence he spoke of. This was part of a life I never forgot but had imagined it was behind me, little did I know that even now, the things I did for Frieza would curse me.

I didn't want to stress my family about it, so somehow I'd found myself flying to Nausheen's house. We looked over the letter and attached documents and then she served us both a drink as we talked. Trunks had called after a while and I'd given him the best advice I could, but his situation wasn't too good either.

But I was being _sued_. The idea that it was actually happening still didn't stick in. How would they even charge me?

"I think you've had too much." Nausheen said and stood up. She grabbed the drinks and took them away. "Look Vegeta," she said after she was back in the room, "I know some good lawyers, I'm sure your mother knows some too but."

"Call them." I told her and she nodded.

"I have a spare room upstairs if you want to stay the night. It's almost morning anyways."

"I'll just sleep here." I told her standing and then landing on a nearby couch. She said goodnight and then turned off the lights, and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep, alcohol made me sleepy and I was tired.

An alarm woke me up. The beeping annoying, and coming from something in my pocket? I opened my eyes and took my phone out of my pocket. Answering the video message from Bulma as I sat up on the couch.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, I nodded and yawned. "I can't believe it you're sleeping in late? Where's the Vegeta I know." She was teasing but I wasn't really in the mood, I had a headache.

"Do you need something?" I asked a little harsher than I wanted to. My stomach hurt, I was hungry.

"Ugh, seriously? Would it kill you to not be a jerk?" She asked I grunted and finally looked at the phone. Bulma was holding the phone so I looked down at her.

"Did you cut your hair?" it was definitely shorter than I remembered.

"I did! Do you like it?" she moved around holding the phone at an angle above her so I'd look at it from all sides. I ignored her questions and instead focused on the bump on her belly, which was much bigger than when she'd left. It was definitely noticeable now.

"Cover that up," I told her, "I still don't want people knowing about it."

"Cover what up?" she asked and stopped messing around. "Oh," she said after realizing. "Don't worry I haven't left the house yet. I've been wearing ridiculously big tops."

"How's my mother?" I asked completely random.

"She's good. You would never believe who she's become completely enthralled with" Bulma was smiling which was never a good sign.

"One of your stupid friends?" I answered.

"Don't call them stupid."

"Who?"

"Yamcha!"

"So yeah, one of your stupid friends." I grumbled her and she frowned.

"Vegeta, I'm not messing around, I think they like each other." she walked out of her room and then standing next to a wall she turned the phone camera around and moved her hand off to the corner. Yamcha and my mother talked about something. She was smiling. Bulma didn't leave the phone there for long but it was obvious that the two were at least interested. Then she left to her room again and switched the camera. "I'm telling you, I think they like each other."

"Does he know how old my mother is?" The whole thing appalled me.

"Your mother looks young still."

"Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Fine Mr. Grumps, but your mother deserves to be happy too."

I ignored that and pinched my nose; my headache was getting progressively worse.

"I called you to ask about the Trunks situation, is it true?" Bulma voice was worried and when I nodded she gasped.

"How the hell is he so careful about not getting Lara pregnant but with that crazy woman he-"

"He was being careful," I explained, "I'm not sure what happened but he told me he was being careful."

"Hey Vegeta?!" a voice from behind me called out. Interrupting Bulma. I turned around to find Nausheen she was already dressed. "Want breakfast?"

"Yes." I stood up and walked over to her and the kitchen. Once I smelled and saw the food I momentarily forgot about Bulma. I was too damn hungry.

"Vegeta!" I heard an annoyed shrill voice call out; I still had the phone in my hand.

"Yes?" I asked putting the phone down on the counter and accepting a plate from Nausheen.

"You're at Nausheens house?" she asked and I nodded already putting food in my mouth.

"Good morning Bulma." Nausheen called out and momentarily smiled at how much food I had packed on my plate.

"Good morning," Bulma said back I held my phone up and saw that Bulma's face didn't seem happy. "No offense Nausheen but Vegeta _why_ are you at Nausheen's house?" I was chewing but I'll admit this was comical. She was jealous. But it was best not to get her angry.

"I met up with her last to ask her advice on a political issue, had a little too much to drink, slept on the couch."

"Oh." Was Bulma's answer, "I have to go." I nodded and she hung up. Putting the phone in my pocket I continued to eat silently.

"I know you don't want to tell anyone else about the lawsuit but I think you should mention it to Bulma, I don't want her to hate me." Nausheen said.

"She doesn't hate you."

"She is millions of miles away, and she just called her husband and found out he was sleeping in another woman's house. I think she'll hate me if you don't clear that up a little better."

"She has no right to think that of me. We've never even had anything. So I don't get what the problem is."

"Well yes but nevertheless, clear this up." Nausheen said and I nodded, "I'll see you, I'm meeting up with a new client. You can let yourself out." I nodded as I continued to eat the rest of the food.

* * *

**(Neddo's POV) **

Most of the soldiers had the night off. There were just Grej who was in charge of Shea for the night, and two others, currently watching Capsule Corp from outside the ship. The rest of the soldiers were out doing who knows what in the city.

So I finally had the time to shower in the big communal shower. Once I gotten the perfect temperature I stood underneath the water and closed my eyes. Finally a space that didn't make me feel cramped.

But when I felt two cold hands surrounded my stomach I froze, I had been so caught up in the shower itself I had lost my sense of place.

"Get your hands off me." I threatened before untying them and turning around. "Kendra."

"Good night to you too." She muttered. Like me, she was completely naked. Her long brown hair wet and stuck to her chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could have some fun?" she purred as she sulked to me, her hands reached out to lie on my pecks. I grabbed her wrists and backed off, shaking my head.

"No." I told her. "I have a serious relationship now and-"

"So? I'm married, and that's not stopping me from wanting to fool around. It's not going to hurt anyone if we keep our mouths shut."

"No." I told her and went to turn off the running water.

"I wont tell anyone. We had so much fun last time. Don't you remember?"

"That was before I was in a relationship."

"Don't tell me the princess has you whipped?"

"I'm not interested Kendra. Find another desperate fool to pleasure you." I told her as I stalked off and went to the lockers.

Kendra. It'd happened once. And once was enough. It was when we were coming to earth. She caught me off guard as she had today, except that at the time I was lonely, and horny. But now after knowing Bra I couldn't see myself with anyone but her.

I quickly changed in the lockers and went back to my room. Lying back on the bed I got my phone and video called Bra.

"Where are you?" I asked since I didn't recognize the room.

"Vixens," she explained turning the phone around to show me she was in Vixen's living room in the back I saw Vixen taking something out of a fridge.

"Hey Vix!" I said and she smiled and said hello.

"So what's up, you never call this early."

"Most of the soldiers have the day off today so the ship is empty, and I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh, okay." She said smiling.

"Listen – I just wanted to tell you something that happened a little while ago. So I explained about the very unfortunate shower moment with Kendra.

"Oh," Bra answered.

"Don't worry about her, next time it happens I'm going to have to reprimand her, I am her boss and-"

"It's okay. I trust you."

"I don't want any secrets between us, alright?" she nodded.

"Aw how sweet!" I heard Vixen tease. "How are you?" she asked taking the phone from Bra.

"Missing my house."

"That's what you get for accepting that job." She smiled and then gave the phone back to Bra.

"So what's been going on with you?" I asked Bra.

"Nothing much really. Working, hanging out with Vixen and Levy."

"I can't wait to kiss you again," I told her after a moment of silence. "Just another week and we'll be on our way there."

"I can't wait," she said with a smile.

* * *

**(Vegeta's POV)**

I walked toward Tarbles room. Once a week had passed and I had seen no change in him I had one of the palace rooms modified so that he couldn't escape. He was a prisoner. But it was the only way to keep him watched. I couldn't allow a relapse.

The first couple of days were bad. His withdrawal had been so awful that for a couple of hours we had to keep him sedated. When I told him about the dragon not being able to bring Gure back I had left him alone to think, but now I felt as though it'd been too long for him to sulk. What worried me the most was that I felt as though, he was more taken by the loss of EL than that of Gure.

"Get up." I told him. Tarble was still in his bed. It was almost four pm, and he hadn't bothered to stand up yet. I went over to grab his blanket and pulled it out.

"Dammit, what is your problem?" he grumbled putting his back to me and rubbing his face on his pillow.

"Get up." I repeated.

"Leave me alone! What are you here for anyways?" I could barely hear him because of the pillow covering his mouth.

"Get up. We are going to start training today."

"Training?" this got his attention, and he finally sat up. His eyes were red and he looked tired which didn't make sense, unless he'd just been lying in bed without sleeping. "You're going to let me out of here?" I watched his reaction, and sudden interest, with arms crossed. He must think I'm going to let him out. I smirked and shook my head very slightly.

"Listen. We are going to make a deal."

"What if I don't want to make a deal?"

"Than you stay locked in this room until you want to."

"You're going to keep me a prisoner?"

"For as long as it takes." I told him and he stood up.

"What's the deal?" He asked as he took off his tee and threw it across the room near the bathroom door.

"This is how it's going to go. Right here," I showed him the bright blue band I had Bra made, "is a waterproof band that serves as a tracker but also will monitor your heart rate and transfer it's information to my phone. The band has a code to unlock it and I am the only one who knows it, if you try to take it off yourself it will ring me, and I will know. You will become my shadow. We will wake up at 3:30 am, and train until 7:00 a.m. then we will change into proper attire and have our morning meal. After that you will be my shadow. If I have to be in council so will you, if I am in my office so will you, if I have to go out to eat so will you. If I'm training so will you."

"You have to be joking?"

"No. I don't joke." I threw the band at him and he caught it. "If the rate of your heart increases to a weird level like if say you decide to use EL behind my back it will let me know on my phone, and then I will have no other choice but to bring you back and keep you in this room and _that_ time I will not be gentle with your recuperation."

I watched as he analyzed the band and then put it on. Immediately the band locked itself to a comfortable level and my phone received an update on its "new" member.

"I'll change." He said as he left to his closet and came back very quickly with gym clothes.

"Listen – Tarble." I told him before we headed out. "I know you think you'll be able to escape me. But _anything_ out of the ordinary and you're back in this room. I don't play games. Get the notion out of your head that you will be able to squirm yourself away, go back to the life you "lived." I'm not going to let that happen anymore. I made a promise."

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

Now that dad had decided to take Tarble as his shadow I would have more time to work on Capsule Corp business. The science center was going to be epic. I had on my lab desk hundreds of resumes that I needed to read through and pick out the best candidates to participate in the lab.

Other than that, I was really excited about the teleporter. I'm pretty sure I could actually teleport people now but I was still waiting for an approval from council. Sometimes I felt like testing the damn thing on me again but I knew I'd get huge backlash from Neddo and my family if something were to go wrong so I abstained from the impulse.

Kara had invited me to go out, but I was hesitant. Well I hadn't been hesitant that afternoon after I'd stayed late in the lab developing a gizmo. It's a simple band like the one dad had me make for Tarble except this didn't transfer heart rate info to a phone this one transferred Ki to another little device I created and the band blocked out my ki keeping it meant I could sneak out of my house without my father or my bodyguards knowing. They'd simply think I was in my room.

It was only one night out nothing was going to happen? Plus, I'd be wearing a wig, so no one would recognize me anyways. I put on the dark black wig and fixed the bangs. I looked good with black hair. I opened my window, checked my surroundings and took to the air.

"Hey! Kara!" I yelled at her from across the street. She stayed put but I could tell she didn't recognize me.

"Oh, shit I almost didn't recognize you with that wig." She said once I was up close. I twirled a bit and laughed.

"The only way I could ditch my bodyguards" I told her.

After that we went to a club, and had a couple of drinks. She knew a lot of people, but since I told her I didn't want people to know me we made up that my name was actually Erica.

We danced, and drank, and I was actually having a good time. I kind of wished I had invited Levy and Vixen. I ordered another drink and caught up with Kara who was putting her phone away.

"Do you care if we meet up with my brother and his friend? You know the guy I've been crushing over who totally ignores me."

"Um sure-" I told her walking alongside her. We left the club and walked around downtown until we stopped at an apartment building. She called her brother until he and a man with a bald head, scar, and tattoos arrived. Immediately I could tell something different about him, but I just couldn't decide what exactly it was.

"This is Aldin, a friend," Kairo said.

"Nice to meet you," I whispered and he simply raised his hand and looked away. He looked so familiar!

"The party is in here," Kara said.

"I should go it's getting late."I told her.

"No. Stay for a bit." She urged and grabbed my hands, "please I promise we wont be in there for long!" I gave in and nodded.

We walked into the apartment building and Kara continued to talk but I was too busy looking over at the bald guy, who was he?

As we walked in a long hallway, we could hear the music, which was blaring. I wondered if the neighbors could call the police and do a noise complain? Suddenly I felt his hand on mine pulling me back away from Kara, and her brother. I was getting ready to attack and scream at him but he covered my lips with his hand.

"Shh- Princess, it's me," he whispered low.

I paused and looked at his eyes, his voice, I recognized it yes…

"Barillious?" I whispered back and he nodded and placed a finger on his lips.

'I'm working for your father, no one must know, pretend like you don't know me and everything is perfect.' He said into my mind. I nodded and he let me go and gave me a little push so I'd be ahead of him.

I didn't turn back and ended up catching up with Kara who grabbed my hand. "He's so cute right?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Very."

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

She'd been throwing up since last night. Regardless how I felt about her I still worried. After all she was carrying my child. How _that_ occurred must be thanks to some cruel joke of god. But it was mine I was the only male she'd been with for the past couple of months.

Another thing that didn't make it easier was the knowledge that her mother's species had babies in three months. I was born in eight months so I estimated that she would give birth in five. So the fact that the doctor had told her she had about a month made me want to shoot myself. I was going to have a child with the devil and I had fewer months to deal with that fact.

I guess she had gotten pregnant during the very unfortunate drug/rape scenario. Nevertheless, no point in thinking too much about it. She was pregnant and it was mine. Fuck.

"You alright?" I asked popping my head through the doorway.

"Spilling my guts."

"Your men are waiting for us." I told her, "If you want I can talk to the team-"

"No." She stopped me, finally standing up and going to the bathroom sink to clean her mouth. "I must do it. They don't trust you."

"Funny I think you're the one that doesn't trust me."

"I don't trust anyone." And she really didn't. I had been inside her head. She hadn't even trusted her own father. Who now was rotting away in a grave. She only trusted herself.

"True." I agreed and helped her out of the room. "But still I have done everything in my power to make you trust me. I have killed for you." I had done a lot of things I wasn't proud of. But if the end justified the means...

"If I trusted everyone that killed for me... I would have an entire room filled with fools. Traitors or not."

"Good point."

"I always have a point, honey." She told me as we walked out to the main hall area. Where the lieutenants had been called. We needed to discuss a major issue. Ever since Shea's father had been killed she'd been trying to reign over her father's empire. However, some lieutenants hadn't been too excited about that.

One of them in particular had decided to take matters into his own hands and although we had the majority of the reign over the AR-76 drug empire Shea knew that we needed to take over everything in its entirety. In order for us to move on to Ireks, who now had declared full on crime war on us.

It surprised me that even though she had just been throwing up and looked as pale as a ghost she spoke with such authority and grace. That is until one the lieutenant's spoke up.

"Word is that Mark is working for Ireks now. Things are getting tough out there, that special opts troops been blowing the cover on our operations, merch price has come up since smuggling has become increasingly difficult. Our production hasn't been reduced of course, so now we are sitting ducks here. And you propose we lose more money and take down Mark. Nah. I say we blow you off and join Mark." As soon as I saw the other lieutenant's response to his little speech I moved. Before the man had time to turn around I had shot a tiny ki ball that went through his forehead and out the back of his head.

"Anyone else forget who the boss is?" I asked. "That's what I thought. Now you better throw out that speech from your little insignificant brains and remember this. You stick with me and I will have this entire planet on it's knees. Let this get to Ireks, next time I see him I'll personally rip out his heart."

There was silence until one of them spoke up.

"When do we start?" he asked. "Marks men are still working on the east planes, if we –"

"I have it right here," Shea said coming up behind me. In her hands a little memory with all the information on our next couple of moves. "And remember gentlemen, Trunks and I will be the most powerful people in the universe, just imagine if you are our friends that come along for the ride."

The ride to the house was silent. After Shea's father was killed she made some changes. Took down all of her fathers art collections and painted the place more simple tones. The room we slept in was double the size of the room I had stayed in.

"I'm going to train," I told her and started heading to my own gravity chamber I had in the courtyard.

"Hold on." She stopped me. "Lets talk about what you did today."

"What?"

"When you killed-"

"Look. I did what was necessary I know he was important for your plan but in the end if he managed to change the others mind it woul-" she stopped me mid rant, kissing me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her as she backed me onto the bed.

"Yes. What you did today –" she didn't finish her sentence she was kissing me ripping every shred of clothing I had on myself.

"Won't we hurt the baby?" I asked since I didn't want to sleep with her right now and she shook her head.

Since she was on top of me I could observe her better. Her breasts were bigger now, apart from that she didn't look any pregnant. Her stomach wasn't any bigger; in fact I'm sure her waist was still the same. Then again she was only one month. But If she had the baby in five that was the equivalent of how many months? Shit I couldn't think clearly right now.

There was no doubt that she was pregnant though, I could feel the baby's Ki even now. I raised my hand and touched her stomach. Feeling a spark between my fingers my eyes popped open, her Ki moved, as if understanding, and then I realized. _Her _ki. It was a girl. I was going to be a father, and it was a girl!

I placed both hands on her stomach, and noticed as Shea put her hands on my knees increasing her pace but not realizing that it wasn't the reason I touched her. Anyhow, I ignored Shea because this was interesting. To be honest, regardless of knowing the baby was mine, and hoping it was fine, I hadn't thought much of it. I knew because of my father that I could start forming a bond from the womb but I didn't know it'd be like this, that she'd respond to my touch.

I started sending small Ki fluctuations on Shea's belly, as I felt the baby react to them I knew the size of her now was tiny and yet it was making it's Ki just a little higher when it felt mine. Somehow that made me proud. I smiled as I continued to play games until a screaming orgasm from Shea brought me back to the present.

"What was that?" she asked leaning into my chest, as her lips softly caressed my neck. "You know, you should do that a couple of inches southward."

"Like this?" I asked as my fingers softly traced their way southward and then found their destiny, letting out warm Ki fluctuations I felt her squirm in my arms.

When she fell asleep I touched her belly again and sent a soft Ki fluctuation. Once again surprised when I felt the baby fluctuate their Ki.

I was going to be a dad. I was going to have a daughter.

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

The party was getting kind of blah so we ended up going to Kairo's place. One thing led to another and somehow Kara managed to take Neddo back to a bedroom. I kind of wanted to leave but I didn't want to be rude so I figure I'd stay for a coupe of minutes and if she didn't come out than I'd simply text her. "So have you ever tried EL?" Kairo asked me.

"No."

"Do you want some?" he asked, taking something out of his pocket.

"No." I shook my head and slightly pulled away from the table.

"Oh come on, it's pretty good."

"No." I shook my head again this time putting my hands in front of my face.

"Just a little," he wouldn't stop insisting. "Oh come on stop being so-"

"I said no!" I told him with force, this time standing up and away from him. "I'm going to leave." I turned away and started heading to the door. Suddenly I felt a stab on the neck.

"I'm so sorry…" I heard him say. "I'm so sorry…" I felt my neck and took out a syringe immediately I began to feel dizzy. "KARA!" he screamed and I watched through hazy eyes as she walked out.

"Did you?" he asked and I saw her nod but was too dizzy to know what was going on.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Bra!" I heard Barillious scream as he stumbled out of the room, he fell on the floor.

I watched as Kara and Kairo left. And the entire room started to spin. Grabbing on to a table I held it everything was so hazy, everything was so different what was this?

A weird feeling started to emerge. It was weird to describe what I felt since it made no sense as to why I felt it. For some reason I had an enormous amount of lust and desire. I realized too late what it must be, thanks to Trunks story. I thought nothing but of sex. And the horrible part about it was that Barillious was the only one in the room with me.

I tried thinking of Neddo at first, but somehow as the desire increased I couldn't even properly remember him. It was so strange how easily my thoughts of who was it again? I can't remember his name. He's my what... only thoughts of desire consumed me. All I knew was that I needed to stop this feeling and he was here with me.

I turned to look at him. Realizing too late that he was going through the same thing. And it wasn't too long until we were both slamming our lips together.

His lips were soft, and our mouths opened and I felt his tongue touch mine, immediately wanting more I found myself tearing his shirt open. I felt his strong pecks, his abs.

His hands were on my body, and I wanted more. His lips left mine and went to my neck, starting to migrate down. I touched his chest, his hard chest, I could feel his heart beating fast, and then we were on the floor.

I felt his fingers, raising my dress, and I allowed him to take it off in its entirety. I wanted this too. His lips moved to my stomach. Kissing my belly button as he was getting closer and closer to my panties.

I raised myself on my elbows and looked down at him. This movement moved something cold to my breasts and I looked down to see what it was. My eyes caught sight of the pendant, and I remembered. Neddo.

I pushed Barillious off me with so much force that he hit the wall behind him. it was like I'd suddenly remembered where I was and I felt gross, and naked. Standing up I assessed the situation. I still had a strong sensation of desire but it was now secondary to the sick feeling I felt in my gut.

Barillious stood up, and he was walking toward me, in his eyes I could see the lust that consumed him.

"Barillious, stop." I managed before he slammed his lips on mine again. I managed to push his lips off and screamed, "Stop!" I was trying to push him off but he was much stronger than me.

He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall. I could feel how ready he was when he pushed his groin against me. I was suddenly very scared. He overpowered me. I screamed out again. "STOP!" I screamed now I had tears in my eyes, I felt his fingers touch my panties.

"Barillious! Stop!" I screamed at him. I punched him, tried to kick him, and he looked at me, I thought for a second that he'd stop, but I realized he was simply annoyed.

"Stay still." He said grabbing my hands and pulling them harshly over my head. He was sitting on my legs, not allowing my body to move.

"Please, stop," I whispered, tears running down my cheeks as his lips traveled from my neck to my breasts. His hand ripped open my bra, and somehow I managed to pull my hand out of his and I pushed him off again. He didn't go flying but he was at least off me. I scrambled up and destroyed the device I had on my hand.

I mentally called out to my father.

Trying to get more space from Barillious I found my dress and placed in front of my chest.

"Please, Barillious. Stop." I said backing away as he got closer.

"I want you," he answered. I shook my head and trembled when I touched the wall behind me. I closed my eyes when I felt him touch my hands in order to rip my dress from my arms. But before he could I felt a cold breeze. Opening my eyes I saw my father holding him by his throat, his eyes ready to pop out, his face changing colors.

"Get your hands off her!"

* * *

**(Bulma's POV)**

I was feeling horrible. The morning sickness had been hitting me hard recently, and if I didn't eat religiously every two hours, I'd throw up everything. I was currently in the bathroom; I had taken a quick shower after throwing up because I just felt disgusting.

Vegeta had called me five times since the call that morning, but to be honest I didn't want to talk to him. I knew that I was being childish. Vegeta would never cheat. He just wouldn't. Right?

But Baban was just so pretty.

Well I was pretty too. Hell I was prettier than her, and with my new haircut, I thought looking at myself in the mirror, I looked like my old self, back in the days when we were worried about the androids.

I examined by body in the mirror. My belly was noticeable now. I touched it with my hands. I hadn't felt him yet. Vegeta Jr. was quite tranquil; I smiled at the thought that he didn't know the family that awaited him.

I left the bathroom and got dressed. I was hungry again and I didn't want to throw up later so I went directly to the kitchen. Once I was siting down and eating Yamcha walked in.

"Hey you feeling better?" he asked me and I nodded although I had food in my mouth. He sat down next to me and exhaled. "Hey can we talk about something."

"Sure?" I questioned he was acting so strange.

"Um. Well the thing is. Shit this is so weird to say."

"Will you just say it already?"

"I think I'm in love with Elianna."

I almost spit out my food I definitely wasn't expecting that.

"So my question is, how angry do you think Vegeta will be?" I looked at him and then back at my food. Suddenly I was laughing. I was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down my face. My ex boyfriend was in love with my husbands mother. Was there even a word to describe a situation like this?

My phone started to ring and I took it out tears still streaming down my face, I looked at who was calling and laughed even more when I saw it was Vegeta. I answered and put it on speaker.

"Yes?" I asked. Cleaning my tears.

"Mommy?" Bra's voice asked, she was distraught and immediately I stopped laughing my motherly instinct kicked in. "Mommy, I need to talk to you."

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

The talk with my mother really helped me. I wasn't blaming Barillious I knew that what happened was because of the effects of the drug they injected us. Nevertheless it still didn't make the situation less traumatic.

I had to explain everything to dad, including assuring him that there had been no penetration. If I hadn't explained he probably would have choked Barillious to death. After leaving the apartment dad took us both home and a doctor had injected us with something to help the drug leave our bodies quicker.

The next morning I stood up, showered and dressed. To my surprise Barillious was waiting in the living room downstairs.

"I'm sorry." he said, "I have no words to describe how sorry I am."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." I told him.

"But how were you able to not resist the drug? I mean, if you hadn't called your father..."

"Stop. Lets not. I still feel a little startled I'll admit." I told him looking away, "but I don't blame you for any of it. I felt how intense the drug was and if it hadn't been for this," I told him taking out my pendant. "I would have continued."

"I hope that everything between us can be normal again," he whispered before turning to leave.

Dad forced me to stay in today. Which I'll admit was amazing. So after breakfast I laid in bed and I simply let my mind wander. I thought about calling Neddo and telling him about everything, just like I had with mother but at the same time I didn't want him to worry. He was already a little distant, and he'd be here so soon, I just didn't want him to come back to chastise me.

I told mother not to say anything to Neddo, for some reason this made me feel guilty, as if I was doing something wrong. But was I doing something wrong?

I fell asleep for a while and when I woke up someone had left me lunch on my nightstand. I ate and then gave Neddo a call.

"Hey," he said smiling. "Are you sick?" he asked realizing I was in bed.

"I'm not feeling too good but its nothing that bad." He nodded and told me about his day so far. I tried to get the courage to tell him what had happened. How I had gone out with Kara regardless of what he'd told me. How I had lied to him about meeting with her too. How I had gone out without bodyguards. How Kara betrayed me, and all the other stuff related to Barillious that I knew would mess up his day.

I just couldn't do that to him. So I smiled and talked to him about something else. I honestly couldn't bring those things up to him. I wondered if I ever could.

* * *

**(Vegeta's POV)**

I almost killed Barillious. If it hadn't been for Bra's words I would have choked him. I told him that I didn't hold it against him, after all it was all Ireks fault. I had to lock myself until this morning in the gravity room so that I wouldn't go out and kill that bastard once and for all.

That and this fucking lawsuit, if Karma is real than it's happening to me right now. I swear I've had a headache for an entire month now. How many more things would come up? I felt like my head was going to explode.

The only thing, the only thing that kept me with some sort of hope was the baby. It was so weird but it was like he brought some sparkling light into my darkness. I decided to call Bulma.

"Listen I'm not good with this stuff. But I want you to know that since the moment I met you, you've been the only woman to cross my mind. And I mean that. So stop your bickering. Nausheen is just a friend."

She was silent for a bit and then I saw that she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" It still confused me when she cried in moments like these. Tears were for when you were angry or sad. Not when you were happy.

"That was so just so beautiful." She said through sobs. Oh kami, save me.

"Bulma I have to tell you something that I hadn't told you because I didn't want to give you another burden."

"What is it?" she asked concerned.

"I'm being sued."

"What?" she looked up and leaned back. I could tell that she was in her Capsule Corp office.

"Mr. Hakkan is suing me."

"Hakkan? Isn't that Neddo's last name." She asked and I nodded.

"His father is suing me."

"What charges?!"

"Just imagine what you could charge a man like me, one who worked for Frieza so many years."

"He knew you from your Frieza days?" she asked and I nodded.

"We had an encounter." She was silent, contemplating my words.

"So this is what you were asking Nausheen for advice?" I nodded once again. "How bad is it?"

"Very."

"Could you serve time for it?" she asked.

"Possibly." Now she cried again and this time I knew that she was sad. "Woman stop crying."

"No. This is not fair." She cried out, "You're going to be put into jail? And what about the baby? You're going to abandon me-"

"I'd never abandon you." Now I was simply annoyed. "Stop being stupid. If I have to serve time we'll see what-" She cried again and this time I simply allowed it. She went through the same thing during Bra's pregnancy, crying out about the stupidest things. Although I would admit that this wasn't stupid. Maybe I shouldn't have told her.

"I have to go. Stop crying woman. Woman!" Finally she looked at the phone. "Stop crying. Everything is going to be fine. You'll see." She nodded and I turned off the phone. Feeling the bridge of my nose I breathed out and walked out of my office.

Tarble was sitting on my assistant's desk, they were talking about something but I ignored them.

"Cristal," I called my assistant. "Did you get the information about Mr. Hakkan?" I asked and looked at her. She was thin and wore small little glasses that rested on her nose. She was a little shy but she was a good assistant.

"Yes sir, he has a class that should be ending in about twenty minutes or so."

"Perfect than we'll have enough time to get there."

I took her and Tarble along with me. In the car Tarble continued to talk to Cristal, and when we arrived and waited for his class to be over I simply sat there thinking.

"Would you stop shaking your leg?" I asked Tarble, who was sitting next to me. He'd been shaking the damn thing the entire ride and it was really annoying. He looked over at me and stopped. I turned to Cristal my assistant she was checking her phone.

"His class should be over now sir, would you like me to come in with you?"

"Yes." I told her getting out of the car. "You too Tarble." I told him.

I walked through the hallway until I reached his office. "You two stay here," I told Tarble and Cristal, and opened the door not bothering to knock. I walked in and closed it.

"I'm not meeting with anyone today. I am quite busy and if you really need to ask me something just send me an email-" He was standing with his back to the door, looking through a bookcase.

"I'm not a student." Finally he looked behind and then took a seat behind his desk.

"I'm surprised to see you here." He said, his lavender hair graying now. Momentarily I remembered when I had seen him years ago but I ignored those thoughts. "I guess you're here because of the lawsuit?"

"Lets get to the point." I told him. "Honestly every lawyer I've talked to didn't want me to have any contact with you. But since you haven't filled a formal lawsuit I thought it best to do it now before this entire thing gets out of hand."

"If you think your going to change my mind-"

"I didn't come here to change your mind. I just came here to clear up something."

"Speak then."

"I'm going to make something clear. I'm not going to apologize. And I am definitely _not_ going to ask for forgiveness. I am simply here to add to your story. To add the part that you missed out on."

"What do you mean?"

"Back then, when we first met. I was sent to your planet along with two other Saiyans. I was to make a deal with your father, King Theodore IV. Since your planet was going to provide weapons and men for Frieza's campaign. Things turned to shit when your older brother decided to rebel. Thinking he'd be able to take me and the other Saiyans down…"

"He rose an army against you, I know how this goes, I might have been only a child but I remember quite well how things went down. Just as I remember how once you tore the army your men raped my mother and sisters."

I interrupted him. "My orders were to kill all of you. No one, especially no one in the royal family was supposed to live. Did you ever wonder how you managed to escape?"

"My brother gave me instructions on how to drive the ship out of the planet."

"Sure, those instructions probably came in handy. But they wouldn't have helped you if it hadn't been for me allowing you to leave."

"What are you talking about? You had no idea I was alive!"

"Wrong. I saw you when I was scouting the palace. I remember your lavender hair, your shiny silver suit. You were wearing a huge medallion on your chest with a dark blue stone. I recognized it back then from when I had talked to the king, and I realized that you must be the youngest son. Theodore X the youngest and weakest." I paused, and continued.

"I debated whether or not to kill you. If I left you alive it could mean problems for me in the future. But your power level was so low; I really doubted that you could ever cause me problems." How wrong had I been? "So I turned a blind eye. I looked away as you got on the emergency ship and left the planet."

"That's not possible."

"It is." I assured him. "Like I said I'm not going to ask for forgiveness. I just wanted to clear things up so you have all the facts. I actually let you live. I let you escape."

Walking out of his office I looked for Cristal and Tarble. But I couldn't see them. Walking out I got to the car but they weren't there either. Suddenly, my phone started to ring, looking at it I knew immediately what it was, Tarble. His heartbeat. No. He's using again!

I searched for his Ki finding him to be in a locked room inside the University. Pulling the door open and ripping the handle I stopped. Surprisingly what I found wasn't what I was expecting.

My cheeks turned red and I looked away.

"I'll wait outside." I told them as I left.

Tarble got in the car a few minutes later, "Cristal was too embarrassed to get in the car, so she's taken a cab back to the office." He explained.

"You could have told me so I wouldn't have-"

"What did you want me to tell you? Hey brother I'm horny just ignore my heart monitor for a couple of minutes while I fuck your assistant?"

"Don't be obscene."

"So how did it go? Is he not going to sue you now?"

"I didn't come him to stop him. Just to see if maybe I could sway his mind a little."

"What do you mean? Didn't you come down here to scare him or something?"

"With a man like him, scaring him with my power will not do a thing. He's devoted his entire life to learning the art of getting people what is just. His authority comes in his words, and the system. He would never cower underneath me, regardless of how easily I can blast him to oblivion. No. With him you have to use words."

"So what words did you use?" Tarble asked.

"The words of truth."

* * *

**So what did you guys think of the chapter? And also please let me know what you think of the story so far. Did you think Bra and Barillious were going to do it?! (Muahahahaha) ;)**

**Please leave a comment! :)  
**

**Thank You so much for reading! **


	26. Much Ado About Nothing

**I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. **

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

'This must be a joke.' I thought looking at myself in the mirror. Crows feet? I'm getting crows feet? The lines weren't that harsh but they definitely weren't there a month ago, I'm sure. I got closer to the mirror to analyzed them.

"Trunks!" I heard Shea's voice call from the bedroom. I tried to ignore her but she called out again and this time I backed away from the mirror and walked to the bedroom.

It was almost a week since I discovered that I was going to have a daughter. A lot had changed during that week. For instance Shea's pregnancy was unlike anything I had learned in my sex ED class.

Her eyes changed color. The lavender tone became dark blue. Her hair grew increasingly fast and she had a maid cut it every morning. Apart from those changes nothing else was noticeably different about her physically. She had an unfortunate case of morning sickness, all day every day. She'd eat three times the amount of food I consumed in one day. And she was acting like a hormonal bitch.

The worst part was that she didn't know if her symptoms were normal, her mother's pregnancy wasn't something her father and her ever talked about. And everyone that actually knew her mother, only knew that her race was Cytherians.

I wondered if she was going to have the baby before the five months that I speculated.

"Yes?" I asked her. She was lying in bed, eating dried fruit.

"We need to meet with the lieutenants today. So I wanted to tell you before you go lock yourself in the training room." She'd also become excessively nagging the past couple of days. Needless to say she was starting to get on my nerves.

"Okay. Is that everything you need?" I asked turning away.

"Yes that's everything." She threw something at me but missed. I definitely liked her better when I thought she was a free spirit.

Instead of training I flew off to an area I found was uninhabited and called Bra. I knew about what happened to her because father had called me. Since I was very concerned for her, and I called her and we talked for hours, surprisingly we hadn't had a long brother/sister conversation about what was going on in our lives. So she told me about Neddo, and how much she cared for him. But also mentioned how scared she was to let him know what had happened.

I gave her the best advice I could. She needed to tell him. It would only cause problems later. I had gone through the same things with Lara. Sometimes I'd keep something, and when she found out it was worse than if I had simply told her about it.

"So have you told him yet?" I asked her after we've been talking for a while. She was at the lab, working on the teleporting machine.

"No."

"You need to tell him."

"I know that. He'll be home soon, and I just figure it'd be easier to tell him when he's here, in front of me."

"If that's what you want to make yourself believe. He's not going to be mad. What happened wasn't your fault. I mean, you might have kissed Bar but it was out of your power."

"Yeah I know but I'm just-, he's going to be disappointed that I went out without my bodyguards. He's probably going to give me the speech that dad didn't." I laughed.

"So he's that protective?"

"He's unbelievable sometimes." She was quiet for a while, and I heard her murmuring about something she was trying to attach to the machine. She was simply making it look presentable. She needed council to sign the authorization on testing Saiyan subjects. Unfortunately they weren't acting quickly with their decision. So she appealed for a presentation, and she currently worked on making the teleporting machine look pretty.

I gathered my courage for the next question. "How is Tarble?" I asked and waited.

"He's much better. I told you about the horrible relapse and then how dad spends every single hour with him."

"Yes."

"Well the thing is, even though he looks better I still feel like he's not well."

"Why?"

"He's sleeping around already. I think he's slept with the entire female maid staff, I just don't think he's trying to get over Gure, I honestly think he's using sex to forget that she's gone and it's not healthy."

"Maybe that's the way he's getting over her."

"No, it's not healthy. Dad asked him if he wanted to have a traditional funeral service for Gure and he completely ignored the question, he was just silent, and then pretended like dad never asked. It's so weird."

"The man lost his wife; I think he's allowed to be weird." I was silent for a bit, I still felt so guilty about Gure.

"Hey before I forget to tell you," Bra said on the other side, "I went to the library like you asked, and I downloaded some information about the Cytherians."

"Alright, what did you find out?"

"So I glanced through it and I learned a couple of things, Shea's pregnancy causes eye color changes and excessive hair growth because of the chemicals in her body. It also said that her species could conceive a child from two to three months and that it solely depended on the mother. The males of her species are expected to maintain a sexual relationship with the mother, in order to maintain the chemical levels inside the very hormonal female."

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah, well apparently pregnant Cytherians are a hassle. They can have completely different personalities. They eat excessive amounts of food, their hair grows ridiculously quick, they want attention at all times. They become the exaggerated version of pregnant women on earth."

"Oh god, why me? Seriously?" I spoke out loud.

"You did this on yourself. You didn't have to sleep with her."

"I didn't? You don't think it's weird if two people are married and don't have sex?"

"You say you have a headache, not in the mood, you make something up!"

"Did it say anything else?"

"A lot of things, but like I said I simply glanced over it. If you want I can read it through carefully."

"Please."

"Ok." Quiet again. This time, I needed to gather the strength. I've wanted to ask this for a while but I didn't have the courage.

"Have you talked to Lara?" She was quiet too and that's how I knew that she had talked to her.

"I did."

"How is she?" I tried to sound normal.

"She's good." Bra was trying to sound normal too.

"Has she asked about me?" Bra didn't speak, I waited patiently.

"No." And I knew from the tone of her voice that it was a lie.

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

I hadn't seen Barillious since the morning after the incident. But today he was waiting for me outside the lab.

"If you don't want to see me just tell me."

"No. Please don't think that. Like I said I don't blame you." He nodded.

"I was wondering if we could talk? I know this restaurant we can have the place to ourselves I just need to make a call." He waited for my answer, and I knew I was hesitating.

"Um- sure."

"Alright perfect." I waited for him to make a call and then we walked to the restaurant since it was nearby.

"I bet you love the bodyguards?" he joked trying to lighten the mood.

"They are my favorite thing _ever_." I said with a smirk, "but my dad refuses to let me out if I'm not with them."

"Bra. I didn't see that coming the other night, if I had I would have-"

"I know. Me too." He nodded and we walked the rest of the way there in silence.

It was awkward. Everything was awkward. The conversations, the eye contact, ordering food, I remembered actually being able to have conversations with him before.

I was a bit startled when he suddenly dropped his utensil on the table. Turning up to look at him with wide opened eyes, I waited. He was thinking.

"I don't want there to be weird moments between us." He said and I laughed a little, covering my lips with my right hand.

"I'm sorry but haven't you noticed how weird this feels?" He laughed too, looking to his plate. I continued, "I know that it wasn't us. I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. I remember everything." He said not being able to look at me. His hand moved and grabbed the fork, he watched it closely and continued, "I should have been able to stop myself. I made you cry, I saw the fear in your eyes, I might not ever forgive myself for that."

"Don't blame yourself. I was scared, but I don't blame you."

"Why does it feel so awkward?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that." He stopped me and looked up. When his eyes finally looked into mine I gulped, and rested my back fully against the chair. I tried. I tried to forget but he was right. I did cry, I was scared of him, and it made everything with him feel so uncomfortable.

"I asked your father to test me again, and I passed." It took me a second to realize what he meant by that. I didn't know what to say. "I feel like such fool asking this. Now, after what happened. But if I don't it might be the biggest mistake of my life. So, to why I brought you here. I wanted to ask you. Please give me a chance. Go out with me."

"I- " no words. The first thing that popped into my head was Neddo. I would never betray him. I couldn't. But Barillious. I liked him, we had a connection, I got mad at my father for the "test." And now we _could_ go out, except that now, I didn't want to. I didn't even think about having a relationship with him other than friendship, and it had nothing to do with what had happened. No, this had to do with my feelings for Neddo.

"I know about your relationship with Neddo." He spoke after he realized I wasn't going to continue. "Regardless, I ask for just one opportunity. Just one date, if after that date you aren't interested, than I will never talk about it again. I will back off. I promise."

I couldn't. Neddo would not be okay with this. I remembered the necklace, the one thing that had made me realize what I was about to do. I touched the necklace with my left hand and looked up at Barillious.

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"Just one," He asked again, his eyes pleaded. I shook my head looking away."I wouldn't be here if I didn't feel something. I promise you that. I remember that day in the lab almost every day. I didn't even think of having a relationship until I met you. And it's going to kill me if I don't get this one chance." I found myself looking away and being silent. I let me left hand move from my necklace and to the table.

I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"One?" I had to look over when I felt his hand on mine. "Please?" He asked.

"One date." I answered still not looking at him and taking my hand off the table. "And it stays between us." He nodded.

* * *

**(Vegeta's POV)**

Strangely he was quiet. Standing next to a window looking off into the city. I wondered how mentally stable he was. His actions confused me. I knew that he wanted to take EL, I could see the way he rubbed at his veins occasionally, and how he'd close his eyes and take in deep breaths.

"Have you read the topics for today's council meetings?" I asked him.

"I skimmed over them," He answered.

He was getting better during his training. It was strange how suddenly I felt proud of him. I saw a lot of potential in him as a warrior.

A knock interrupted my thoughts.

"Sir," Cristal asked peaking her head through the doors. "Ms. Nausheen wants to see you."

"Please let her in." she nodded and opened the door, allowing Nausheen to come in.

"Morning Vegeta." She said and then turned to Tarble who simply looked over his shoulder. "Good Morning." She told him and reached my desk. "I have good news."

"And you are?" Tarble asked interrupting her, he was now in next to her. I rose an eyebrow as I caught his eyes, his intentions clear.

"Nausheen, nice to meet you." she said with a smile.

"Nausheen," he repeated her name with grace. "Beautiful. My name is Tarble, I'm sure you knew that though."

"Sure," she said with a smile and turned to me. "Vegeta. I have news; The Lab was officially finished yesterday. As I speak an inspector is signing the documents stating that the location is cleared, so" she took something out of her pocket. "So it's ready for you if you want to swing by and make sure that everything is perfect."

"Lets go now." I told her standing up. "I have to attend some meetings in a while and I don't know how long they'll be."

"Alright. Sure. My car?"

"No. We'll go in mine."

The car ride was _fun._ Fun was definitely not the word for it. Tarble's intentions with Nausheen were transparent, as was the fact that Nausheen was not interested and both of them seemed to go around those facts instead of just saying them out loud.

As a brother I could admit that Nausheen would be a good match for Tarble. But as Nausheen's friend I would not recommend it. Tarble wasn't over Gure, and he could go back on EL at any moment. As for Nausheen she didn't want casual sex she wanted a relationship. Therefore their match would be completely catastrophic.

Any thoughts on Nausheen or Tarble were lost when I saw the lab. Honestly I hadn't been involved in the construction too much, I was way too busy to stop by and check up on every detail I relied on Nausheen and my assistant Cristal to check up on those things.

But when I actually saw the lab, I was awed, and I'd admit that wasn't something easy to accomplish.

The place was huge. The combination of Saiyan and architecture from Earth really made it stand out. Everything was better than in the sketches. I knew that Bulma was going to be happy.

"Like it?" Nausheen asked with a smirk. She knew she was good.

"It's perfect."

"Let me show you something." She took me to a room that was going to be Bulma's office. "Now, this is something that Bulma told me about and I added without her consent." I waited until she pressed a button and then I saw a hologram of the presentation I had made for Bulma during our anniversary.

"That's going to make her cry," I told her and Nausheens face quickly looked concerned. "In a good way," I explained.

* * *

**(Neddo's POV)**

"This is goodbye my friend. At least for a while." Goku and I hugged momentarily. "Thank you so much for training me. You don't know how grateful I am to be trained by possibly the best-"

"Don't worry about it. Hey make sure to tell Vegeta I'm still waiting for another spar."

"I will."

"Neddo my dear!" Chichi called out. She had a basket in her arms. "This is for you," I grabbed it and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcomed, Pan honey come say goodbye to Neddo!" She called Pan who was off to a side starting to warm up for her morning spar with Goku.

"Bye, very nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand. I took it and smirked with I heard Chichi whisper to Goku about how cute we were together. After a couple of days it had become apparent that Chichi wanted Pan and I to be a couple, the best part about the entire thing was how not interested Pan was. Actually, Pan wasn't interested in men at all, and no matter how many times she told her grandmother _that_ she simply didn't understand. I said my goodbyes again and took off into the air.

The basket smelled completely delicious. I might eat the entire thing before lunch.

The ship had to be modified to accommodate, thirty new guests; all Scientists that were going to be part of Mrs. Bulmas new program. Everyone was ready when I got to the ship. I paused when I saw Yamcha also on the ship, I had no idea he was coming along too.

"I invited him," Bulma said next to me, "I know its weird but if they like each other, I'm not going to stand in their way." I nodded knowing exactly what she meant. It was obvious to anyone that had seen them interacting that they were in love.

"It will be good for her. She's always been a very lonely lady, maybe she can have some company now."

"Yes! I agree. As completely random as it is, they actually make a very cute couple."

Everyone got ready for liftoff, and we were on our way back to AT-40. And thanks to our ship's renovations, our trip would only take one day.

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

This actually made me feel sick. No guilty. Or just guilty and sick. Part of me wanted to cancel it. This "date."

I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't stop thinking what would Neddo say about this? I turned away from my expression and looked at my bed where I had laid out a simple knee length dress.

"I need to tell him." I thought out loud and tied my robe a little harder. I picked up my phone and called him.

He didn't answer the phone because and sent me a message letting me know why he couldn't answer.

"Hey. Sorry, I can't answer right now, I'm about to give a speech to my troops."

"It's okay," I texted him back. "Just give me a call a little later."

"I will."

I turned back to the bed and signed, I needed to get this over with. Finally dressed I put on makeup and put my hair in a messy bun. I told him I didn't want anyone to know about us going out. So we were going to the same restaurant he had taken me for lunch the day before.

I met with him there, leaving my bodyguards outside, thanks to some of Barillious persuasion. The restaurant was arranged beautifully. There were candles, and flowers, and he was dressed as nice as when my father had been crowned. It made me feel under dressed.

I sat down and watched as he served us both a glass of wine. I kept thinking of Neddo, and everything felt so wrong, I felt like I was betraying him.

"I'm sorry." I said standing up from the table. I didn't look at him in the eyes, I was completely ashamed of myself. "I can't do this. I made a promise to Neddo. We are together."

"It's okay," Barillious spoke. I heard him put down the bottle and glasses, and I finally looked up. He didn't look happy, or sad, just an expressionless face. "Neddo is a lucky man." He said afterward and I simply nodded. "What is it about him that drew you?"

I thought about it. I hadn't really thought about it myself. "He's self assured, strong, _cocky_, but in the inside he's more sensitive than me."

"And you like that?" Barillious asked.

"Yes. It's cute."

"Cute," Barillious repeated to himself. I watched him sit down and lean back against the chair. "The thing is," he said. "I thought I felt something that day. I'm sorry that I keep going on like this but I have never been interested in someone like this before and I just thought there must be a reason. And that reason must mean that the feeling is mutual."

"Well you're a great guy Barillious. I'll admit that I did have feelings. You're smart. You followed me well in my ideas, we worked very well together, and that kiss… was"

"Amazing. Explosive." He stated, and I nodded.

"But now it's different."

"Because of him."

"Yes."

"You know, everything has always been so easy for him. School, friends, girls. I was always the awkward geek that didn't have the courage to speak to girls, not that I cared at the time. But I'm not going to lie. I envied him. He had a family, with siblings, with a mother and a father, and not a dad too obsessed with his work to give me the time of day. When he died I was left alone. Your grandmother loves me, and I love her too but it wasn't the same. I envied the normal life that Neddo had. The way he'd check out and run off to his grandparents. Or call his sister and they'd meet up for lunch. The first time he ever trained. Got down the moves after watching the instructor once. Just once."

"You know what I envy the most? The way he established bonds with other people around him. It's so easy for him. But for me…I've always felt alone."

"Hey," I spoke up. Letting my hand touch his. "you aren't alone."

"I thought I found someone interesting enough for me. Someone that would help me feel not so alone anymore."

"You still can?"

"But you're with Neddo."

"Someone else. Stop being so negative. And you're not alone. I'm still here. I'm your friend." I tried to look into his face but I could see he was having a breakdown. "Neddo is your friend too."

"I messed that relationship up years ago. Not really sure if it can be fixed."

"It can."

"Trying to set me up with your partner?" he asked joking and I laughed.

"Lets set up a gathering for when he gets back, I'll get the rest of the gang in, maybe you can rekindle your friendship."

"Alright." He agreed and I smiled.

* * *

**(Vegeta's POV)**

The entire city had transformed over night. Streamers, giant balloons with messages, music, huge parade cars getting ready for the main event. The media was on every corner, waiting anxiously for the arrival of the ship.

Apparently it was tradition to have a parade when we had alien visitors come to AT-40, Cristal tried to explain this to me until I told her I didn't care and she was in charge of the arrangements, I hadn't seen her since. We only had one day to prepare. Luckily this gave me a chance to give Tarble a little more work.

He still hadn't finished the work I had given to him. Lets just say my headache wasn't allowing me to concentrate. So he might be signing some paperwork that I needed to.

A knock on the door made me look behind. It was Tarble. I watched him walk in and I turned back to look at the city.

"They just called from the landing base, they'll be landing in just one hour."

"Perfect," I nodded still not taking my eyes off the city. It looked so different when it was decorated this way. For some reason I momentarily wondered what my father would think about this. He would probably hate it.

"Can I go home?" Tarble asked, I turned around and looked at him confused.

"You don't want to be here when Bulma and mother arrive?" He shook his head.

"I would rather be alone for a while if that is _okay_ with you." I allowed the sarcasm to slip and called out one of the bodyguards and commanded him to take Tarble home. When they had left I sat down and put my head in my hands. The headache was just as strong as the days before. When would it end?

"Sorry to interrupt," Said a voice and looked up. Mr. Hakkan stood in the doorway, a couple of papers in his hands. "Can I?" he asked pointing to the room, and I nodded. I watched as he walked in and sat in front of me. His hair was combed back, his outfit completely pristine.

I wondered how my words swayed him enough to come to my office.

"Why did you let me go?" he asked.

"I was young and stupid." I was honest with him. At the time I figured he was too weak and insignificant to go through the trouble of killing. I later learned what a mistake it was to ignore an order. Frieza made sure of that. But that was for another time.

We sat in silence for a while. I watched as he lightly touched the papers he walked in with. He was thinking, and my head hurt too much to ask him what else he wanted.

"We are similar in some ways." He said, evading my eyes, and staring down at his papers. "We both came from royal families, proud families, warrior families. Our planets destroyed by the greed of Frieza's reign."

"When I left my planet, I had to live like a beggar, waiting for the mercy of others in order to receive a cup of water or a loaf of bread."

"After being a prince, never lacking in anything, having the best tutors on the planet, speaking several languages with ease, I was living like a homeless vagabond, traveling from planet to planet, never with a place to lay my head. And you know what got me around? The idea that one day I'd have my revenge."

"But you can understand that, I'm sure. You probably hate Frieza as much as I hate you." His eyes momentarily looked at mine but he looked away and continued.

"When begging became impossible I had to find a trade. I had to find a job. So I found a way to make easy money on a pleasure ship. Turns out my hair and looks made me an interesting creature. They bathed me, cut my hair, made me presentable again. And during the time I spent on the ship, if I wasn't working, I was training. Relentlessly training, imaging how one day I'd have you in my sight and I'd defeat you in battle. I'd finally have my vengeance."

"But that day never came and instead the pleasure ship landed on a quiet little planet of which coincidentally was trading with a huge ship. Although the people on that planet did not speak the language, I did, and I read exactly what it said on the side of that ship. It was Saiyan. I escaped the pleasure ship and hid myself on the Saiyan one. I calculated my revenge, even if it meant I'd die."

"But I couldn't go through with it, and instead ended up in front of your mother. At her mercy she allowed me to stay on the ship, gave me a job at the library. So I spent my time reading, learning everything about Saiyans so that one day I could destroy them. That day never came. Because as time flew by, I realized I didn't hate Saiyans. I simply hated you. My hatred for you was so strong that I committed my entire life to end you."

"When it became news that Frieza had died, and that you had perished with him, I felt as though I had no meaning. For some reason I thought the universe would allow me the chance to have my vengeance. Training seemed pointless. So I concentrated on other pursuits. I became a lawyer. Focused my life on that. Never thinking that you'd one day come back into my life."

"I taught my children that physical strength is irrelevant. I taught them that the mind is the strongest force. And yet my son rebelled, he saw you as a great warrior. And no matter how many times I told my story, he didn't see you with my eyes. He wanted to be strong as strong as you, and I'll admit that made me a bit jealous. How could my own son put my worst enemy on a pedestal? How could he desire to be a warrior, such a worthless endeavor."

"I admit that I underestimated the power of my genes in combination with a pure blooded Saiyan. I should have known that our blood lines are too strong. Our people, they strive on blood."

"What's the point in this story?" I asked him somewhat annoyed.

"The point in this story." He paused, "Is that the day I found out you were alive, I wanted to ask you for a dual to the death. But I knew that I was weak. I haven't trained for more than three decades. I would lose and you would still be king."

"Regardless of my power level, or your power level. I need you to know that I hate you. The hatred I have for you is like a disgusting tumor in my mind, gnawing away at my conscience. My own wife tells me this is stupid, that I shouldn't hold this in. But I can't let it go. You might have not been part of the rapes Vegeta but I watched you kill my brother. You let the others do the rest of the work but I saw it back then, your eyes weren't that of a child anymore. And that could have been Frieza's fault, I understand that too. He might be your most hated foe, as you are to me. And because of that I think you understand me."

"I will always hate you. Always. The idea that my son looks up to you makes me want to disown him. The mere thought that my bloodline could mix with yours makes me sick. But- I come from a house, a line of proud old warriors, just like you, I was taught a thing or two, and you did me a favor by letting me go back then, and now I owe you. Regardless of any other feeling I may have. I owe you."

"So what does that mean?" I asked him. Staring him down. "Listen before you answer that. I'll let you know I won't and don't hold any resentment toward you. Regardless of your feelings toward me, I know you're a good man. And we all have our stories to tell. Some might be rougher than others. But all of us have pain, all of us have suffering, maybe that's part of living." I paused and leaned back. "If hating me, helps your suffering, than go ahead, hate me. Like I said before, I wont ask for forgiveness. I know what awaits me after death, and it sure as hell isn't pretty. Your brother wasn't the first and he wasn't the last. But don't bring the children into this. Don't you dare do it. For some reason the universe has brought our children together. And I believe it's for something good. Maybe all the rips we made are being sown together by them."

"You believe that?" he asked

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet. All I know is that we cannot bring our children into our problems. They don't have anything to do with our sins. My daughter knows I did horrible things in the past. But she doesn't know the details. And she'll never know the details. She doesn't need to suffer for me. I'm the only one who deserves that. So hate me but don't you ever dare speak about my little girl as if she was trash. Because I will kill you. If for whatever reason our children end up together. If they form a family of their own, you can continue to hate me but don't you dare bring her down with me." I watched as his nostrils flared he clenched his jaw and backed into the seat.

"You're right." he said. He then nodded and sat up. "I'll give you one month. One month to step down from the throne, deposit your crown to someone else, I don't care who. It can be your son, your daughter, your brother. I just don't want you in charge. If you do this, I won't sue, I'll keep this entire thing between us I'll burn all traces of documents. I won't ever speak a word of it again."

"You have to give me three months." I told him.

"I don't have to do anything."

"Listen I need more time. I can't tell you the details but it's for the better of this planet."

"One month and a half." I breathed out but accepted.

"Alright. One month and a half."

I watched him stand up and leave the office. He left a couple of papers on the seat and I stood up and looked at them. They weren't papers but photographs. Prints of when I had been on his planet. On the day that I had killed his brother, and also the day I had let him go.

I remembered that day clearly. Not because of who I had killed. But because of the beating I received from Frieza when he found out I had allowed one of the royals to escape. I was beaten almost to the point of death.

Like I said we all have our stories.

* * *

**(Bulma's POV)**

I was exhausted. I couldn't thank Elianna enough. She was being such a doll. Actually her and Yamcha were helping out a lot with the scientists, since the entire ride I felt as though I was going to die. Elianna was good at entertaining, and told our guests everything about Saiyan history.

Once the ship landed I got ready to step off the ship with our guests.

"Mrs. Bulma, when will we meet your husband?" one of them asked.

"He should be waiting for us outside." I told her, and Elianna helped me lead the way down.

Vegeta was standing right outside, Bra at his side. He had his arms crossed and his face looked unhappy. I missed him so much! Walking toward him I smiled the entire time, then leaning into him I asked "Can I kiss you?" and he mumbled back, "later." Frowning I turned around and hugged Bra.

"How are you baby?" I asked her, fixing her hair.

"I'm good mom thank you." She said. "How are you?"

"Horrible," I told her and shook my head when I realized I had scared her.

"How are you?" asked Elianna to Vegeta before stepping next to him. Vegeta simply nodded and somehow that was enough. I will never understand their mother/son relationship.

"Hi Vegeta, how are you?" asked Yamcha, he went in for a hug before I could tell him to not do it. He's going to get himself killed before telling Vegeta he loves his mother.

Vegeta's stare did more than enough. I was honestly afraid that he'd curse him out but he was unbelievably calm.

"If you care for your life, never touch me that way again weakling." Yamcha nodded as his face went completely red.

"It's okay Yamcha," Bra said and they hugged. I turned to Vegeta who was getting ready to set up to a stadium and talk behind a podium.

"Oh, excuse me," a girl said walking through the crowd. I think I recognized her; she was Vegeta's secretary or assistant. She reached Vegeta and passed him something. "Sir, just put this in, I'll be reading the speech to you." Vegeta nodded and did exactly as told. It wasn't a long speech. He was simply congratulating the scientists for working with the new science center. Which was now ready to open. Apparently.

Vegeta was a great orator. Everything about him screams royalty; his stance, voice, tone, clothes, everything. I had no doubt in my mind that I had found my perfect man. He's really all I could have ever wanted.

"So, welcome humans. My planet is excited to contribute with such great minds. Every one of you should have an elected official who will show you to were you will be staying." Everything was prepared everything was extremely organized, everything was beautiful. Once Vegeta was done we stood off to a side waiting to greet everyone who came with us from Earth.

"Vegeta you did a great job." I whispered to him and then I felt his hand in mine, and my eyes momentarily grew wide. He never held my hand in public.

"Just pretend like nothing is happening woman." He whispered back. We stood there, greeting everyone to the planet as their elected officials met with them and took them off to a welcoming parade.

We then walked to the ILLE and Vegeta started to wave, and I did the same, and for the first time I felt like the Queen. I felt like Jackie Kennedy. And it felt amazing.

We rode the ILLE until we were on a stadium high enough to watch the parade. Vegeta was elsewhere. Apart from his hand, which still held on to mine, his mind wasn't here right now. I was worried for him. Whatever it was, he was very worried.

The parade was beautiful, and there were free food venders for the entire city. Vegeta spent a lot of money to fund this.

But the smell of food started to fill the air, and my eyes started to water, my throat to itch. I wanted to vomit. Turning around I let go of Vegeta's hand and tried to find a place that wasn't too appalling. Unfortunately I didn't find the place.

The projectile vomit that left my mouth shot across the stadium and onto the floor. Those around us noticed and made noises of disgust. Standing up straighter I looked across the road to see a video of me vomiting. They had caught it on video and for some reason, and to my disgust; they replayed it, until I heard Elianna ask someone to cut it off.

"Lets get you home." Said Vegeta picking me up and taking me off and into the air. I didn't know when but we were at the palace very quickly. He was setting me down on the balcony, opening the doors and dragging me inside.

"Thank Kami. I did not want to be there anymore." I heard him say and watched him sit and then lay back on the bed.

I immediately went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I poured some water on my face and then walked out again. Vegeta was still in the same position.

"You know, that was probably the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me." He looked up from the bed, and laughed. He was _laughing_. "That is not funny! I'm being serious!" More laughter. "Vegeta!"

I walked to the bed and kicked his shin. "Stop laughing you ass." But his laughter was contagious. He usually laughed because he was making fun of someone but still his laughter was so pure, I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

I sat next to him and he pulled me back until my head was on the mattress and I turned to look at him.

"There going to be playing that for years." He laughed.

"Shut up!"

"They'll nickname you vomit queen, or something more imaginative, I was never good at coming up with nicknames."

"Can I kiss you now?" I asked. He stopped laughing.

"No way, vomit queen." I slapped his chest. He still had a smile on his face when he leaned in. His lips hovered over mine before coming down and planting them right on top. You never forget how to kiss someone, especially someone as gifted with his lips as Vegeta. He always knew the right force and speed that made the kiss the most amazing experience of my life.

He smelled my neck before he leaned away, "I have a migraine," he mumbled and with one hand ripped in half the huge loose shirt I was wearing.

"And you still want to? With a migraine?" I asked him even though I didn't want him to stop.

"Maybe it will relieve my mind a little." I nodded although I really doubted his sense. I helped him take off my bra, and then my pants and undies. I was naked, and he didn't take very long to get naked either.

He was on top of me and accommodated himself easily before thrusting in. He wasn't that quick, he was simple and thorough. And his lips made sure to kiss mine the entire time.I was always a quick sellout, and reached peak very quick. He didn't. I realized how much I needed this after the third time I succumbed to my pleasure. When he did go, he gave out a small moan and then was still resting his body slightly off mine. He was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him running my fingers through his hair. He shook his head and instead kissed my chin.

"Don't worry about it." His lips found mine again and then he was ready again. "Another round?" he asked.

* * *

**(Neddo's POV)**

I wasn't sure why I was so anxious. It had only been one month. And yet I missed Bra way too much.

I accompanied the two Queens and Yamcha. I saw Bra standing next to her father and she smiled at me from afar. But before I could walk to her my phone started to ring. I looked down and saw I had received a message but I didn't think much of it and instead looked up again there was a huge crowd now. I looked over to where Bra was standing and smiled.

"Sir, there has been a breakout." Someone said next to me, one of the royal army guards.

"Who?" I asked even though I already knew who it was.

"Baban."

"Dammit! Am I working with a bunch of idiots?!" I walked away from the crowd, rushing toward the back. "How the hell did she get out?" I asked but the answer was clear when I arrived to the scene. The two guards that were in charge of escorting her to her new cell were down. I knew that their arms were broken just by looking at them.

"She had help from someone," one of them said standing up and holding his arm steady.

"Did you see who?" I growled when he shook his head. "You two get into the healing chambers asap. and you," I pointed to the man who had given me the bad news. "Contact the headquarters and tell them to trace her handcuffs, she probably hasn't been able to take them off yet." He nodded and started to take his phone out. "Do it quickly we cannot allow her to have more time."

I called the rest of the army and gave them specific instructions. We were in high level alert, anyone in the royal family could be in danger. After my speech I walked off to realized that now everyone else had left to enjoy the parade.

I was about to take off when my phone buzzed again. I knew it was the damn message I had received earlier and decided to discard it now before it buzzed again. I opened the application and immediately noticed something weird, the number was completely unrecognized by my phone. But the message stated in bolded letters, "**Your Princess Has Been Naughty**." Maybe it was spam? I thought and opened it.

It was a video, and it took me a couple of seconds to realize who was in it. The angles weren't exactly ideal. But once the two people moved a bit I knew exactly who it was. Bra and Barillious locked in a deep kiss. Barillious looked different but I could recognize him anywhere. The video ended with a caption of: "Guess You Have Competition."

"NEDDO!" I heard a voice but I couldn't stop thinking about the video. I couldn't stop thinking about the damn video. "Neddo!" Another scream. Then a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Hey," I heard. Now I recognized Bra's voice.

I turned to look at her, her hair was down, her cheeks red, she had a smile on her lips and went on her tiptoes and kissed my lips.

"I missed you," she whispered when she backed off. "Where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I had to deal with something," I answered absentmindedly and put my phone in my pocket. "I have to go," I said backing off.

"Wait!" She yelled and grabbed my hand again. "I have a surprise for you tonight." She told me, "At Vixens" house. So after the parade stuff we can see each other there."

"I don't know I'm really busy." She kissed him. She kissed Barillious.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"You tell me," I said back and then watched her raise her eyebrows and then shake her head.

"I'm confused." She said her head turning slightly.

"Me too." I told her evading her eyes.

"You're not making sense." She told me and grabbed my other hand. "What's wrong?" I looked into her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. I wanted to ask her about the video. Show it to her. Question when and how that passionate kiss had happened but honestly I felt my chest hurt. My mind was clouded I could barely think.

"I can't talk right now, Baban escaped. I need to go." Pulling my hands out of hers I turned away about to take off into the air.

"Hold on! Neddo! Will I see you at Vixens later?"

"I don't know," I said and left.

For a while I flew until I reached Baban's apartment. I looked through a couple of things and when I found nothing I sat on the couch in her living room and watched the video again.

I watched it again and again and again. I watched it until I couldn't watch it anymore.

After I had been there for a while my phone started to ring and I answered it, "Yes?" I asked annoyed.

"Sir, we found location."

"Send me the coordinates. I'll personally bring her in."

"Yes sir right away. How many troops do you want out there?"

"None. I'll deal with this alone." I hung up the phone and stood up. After I received the coordinates I flew out and headed straight for them.

She was standing on the side of a waterfall. One of which we'd been to many years ago. She was still in cuffs and looked down to the water as it touched the pool below.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Do you remember when we came here?" I approached her and stood at her side.

"Of course I do but now is not the time." I grabbed her arm, "who helped you escape?"

"No one."

"Don't fuck with me. The guards said,"

"They probably added that. I broke both of their arms without breaking a sweat, and I had handcuffs on." I laughed at that and I watched her smirk. "I'm telling the truth."

"Fine. Then why did you escape?"

"I don't know Neddo. I needed time to think."

"You had a lot of time to think in that cell." I replied.

"I wasn't planning on trying to escape. I simply wanted to talk to you alone without the cameras."

"Speak."

"I'm ready to talk. I'll tell you everything I know about Shea's organization. But I will only talk to you. And I want complete immunity. I will be released after my confession. Without a trial."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Okay. Lets go."

* * *

**(Bra's POV) **

I wore a short light pink satin dress with black suede wedges. My hair was down and I had carefully added some loose curls. My makeup was perfection; a black grey smoky eye with a wing and pink cheeks, my lips pink and glossy, I had made sure that I used a highlighter that made me look perfect and shiny.

Tonight was the night. I had planned everything out, after the party I would convince Neddo to take me back to his apartment and then we would finally have sex. After my "date" with Barillious I had realized that Neddo was more than a boyfriend to me, I had feelings for him that I had never felt before. So I had come to the decision that tonight we would finally be together for the first time.

I'll even admit that this little get together was simply a ruse for the finale. I hadn't mentioned it to anyone, not even Vixen, who'd become a close friend. Only I knew how important tonight was. I had even made sure to wear cute underwear. After staring at myself in the mirror a hundred times I headed to Vixens.

"You look delicious, Neddo is going to eat you!" Vixen joked when I walked in.

"Is he here yet?" I asked looking around the house.

"Nope. Neither is Barillious though."

As if on cue the knock that followed was Barillious. He brought wine. We momentarily made eye contact and then he started to catch up with some of his old friends.

"Still nothing from Neddo?" Vixen asked when she realized I kept looking at my phone. "I've been texting him since I left the palace but he hasn't answered."

"He's probably just busy, I heard there was a breakout today." Barillious assured me with a smile.

"Yeah but they told me they found her." I told him.

"Hold on let me call him." Vixen said and called him.

"Where are you? We've literally been waiting for you for an hour." She was quiet for a while. "You have to come. What weird bug bit you today?" Vixen asked annoyed all while looking perplexed and then she said goodbye and hung up the phone. "He's not coming."

"Why?" I asked Vixen. She shook her head.

"Maybe its me." Barillious said.

"No. It's not, he doesn't know about you being here. I don't know what it is but he's in a bad mood."

"Where is he?"

"Apparently going to visit his grandmother." I got up and walked out.

"Bra! Hold on just give him some space, whatever it is he'll be better tomorrow." Vixen tried to stop me. But I was stubborn and I took to the air. My bodyguards immediately took notice and started to follow me but I didn't care anymore. I flew faster and I got to his grandmothers house.

I knocked on the door until I noticed no one was there and I flew outside. His grandmother was sitting on a bench watching the stars. "Is he here?" I asked and she nodded.

"Whatever happened, my advice is that you leave him alone."

"Well I didn't do anything!" I said rudely, and I immediately felt bad, I didn't mean to be rude to her. "Sorry, I'm just worried about him. I don't know why he's upset."

"My advice is to leave him alone but if you insist he took one of to off to the lake area, something about wanting to spend some time meditating." I nodded and thanked her before taking the air again.

When I found him he was laying on the floor, his arms holding his head up, his eyes closed. The prairie looked beautiful, the stars were extremely bright tonight, the moon casting light. I watched him quietly I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not but I could see he was relaxed, I didn't want to bother him but -

"What are you doing here?" he spoke breaking the silence.

"Why didn't you come to Vixens?" I asked, finally stepping the grassy floor. If only he'd known how special tonight was.

"I wasn't in the mood for a party."

"Then you call and you say you aren't going. What the hell is wrong with you?" I knew I sounded angry but he was acting so weird. "Seriously? You're not going to look at me? I don't know what's wrong maybe if you tell me."

"Yeah I agree Bra. It's nice for people to tell you things right?" He asked, sitting up and then turning around to look at me.

"I have no idea why you are asking me that."

"You don't?" he asked and I realized finally that he was mad at me. For what I hadn't a clue.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked him. Then we were interrupted by the four bodyguards that landed behind me.

"Sir," one of them said. "She got away from us, we underestimated her speed."

"It's fine. Just take her home." Neddo said and turned around.

"Hold on, I'm not going home."

"Bra. Go home."

"No! I want to talk. Now. Why the hell are you mad at me?" One of the bodyguards insisted and I pulled out my hand. "Don't touch me! Neddo. Look at me!" He turned around and looked at me. We looked into each others eyes until he told the guards to wait at the house until we were done speaking. They all took the air and left. Once they were hearing distance away I talked again.

"You don't get to treat me like this just because you're in a bad mood, okay? If you don't tell me what's wrong-"

"You're keeping things from me." He whispered.

"Huh?"

"You don't have anything to tell me?" he asked and my eyes momentarily left his. My body felt weird. Did he know? "I received a video today from an unknown number. The video was of you and Barillious kissing."

I stood there frozen and without words.

"You don't have anything to say about that?"

"I can explain." I told him.

"Go on." He was mad. He was so mad.

"It's not what you think. Okay?" I approached him. "Please just listen to me, listen to the entire thing." He didn't respond. So I started talking. I told him about Kara, about the night that I had gone out with her, about the device I had made so that I could go out without my bodyguards. And then I told him about the drugs. He listened without interrupting.

"And when I saw the pendant it was like my consciousness took over again, and I stopped myself. I tried to push Barillious off, speak to him but he was too far gone." I was crying now, for some reason remembering that day still made me feel so uncomfortable. "But before anything could go horribly wrong I took off the band and called out to my father. He got there before anything else could happen. He stopped Barillious before he could hurt me."

He walked toward me and hugged me. I could hear how he breathed in a little easier now, and I felt relief. "I'm so sorry for not telling you before."

"I don't get it, why did you keep this from me?" He said as his arms held me tighter. "Baby, I would have wanted to comfort you."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to worry. I didn't want you to chastise me." He backed off and grabbed my chin delicately with his hand.

"If we are in a relationship, I need you to tell me everything. We cannot keep things from each other. You don't know what my head was making me go through after I watched that video. I thought," he paused and gulped. "I was very angry but if you would have told me what happened I could have discarded that video. I nodded and he bent down and kissed my lips.

We kissed and kissed until I was out of breath. He kissed a salty tear on my cheek and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry for being mad at you."

"No." I told him shaking my head, "I'm sorry for not telling you. You're right I should have told you."

"Regardless you shouldn't keep things from me. Promise me Bra?" I nodded. "He didn't touch you anywhere private?" he asked.

"I promise he didn't get the chance to touch me there." He bent down and kissed me again. Then when he backed off he took his thumb and cleaned the bottom of my eyes.

"You got your makeup all over the place. But you still look gorgeous." I smiled.

"I got all pretty and ordered all this food for you at Vixens house" because tonight was going to be our first, I didn't finish that sentence.

"I know I'm sorry. I should have called." I smiled and held on to his hands. I still needed to tell him about my date with Barillious.

"Neddo before we continue I need to tell you something else." I found his eyes. "That was not all that I've kept from you." I could tell he wasn't happy about that confession. "I went out with Barillious." I watched him bite down and then slowly back off.

"What? Before or after the"

"After. He came to the lab to apologize and begged for one date, I didn't want to but he'd passed my fathers test and I just felt like it was the nice thing to do. So after I told him that I was only interested in you."

"No more secrets then? Those are all?" He asked. "You sure?"

"_Yes_." I reached out to grab his hands but he moved them away before I could. "Neddo, please."

"So there isn't anything else? You sure this time?" He was mad again.

"I'm sorry-" he turned away from me and I watched him shake his head.

"That's not the point Bra, if we are in a relationship than we cannot keep things from each other, _especially_ these types of things. I tell you everything. Absolutely everything about my life, even the stupid insignificant things like that day with Kendra, I could have decided not to tell you that story. I could have decided not to bring it up but I don't want a relationship that keeps things from each other. I want to be honest with you, and I expect the same. But you kept things behind my back, and now I feel as though I can't trust you."

"I'm sorry. I know you're honest with me. I know I kept some things from you, and I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. I swear." He didn't say anything back. He just stood there. I walked toward him I touched his back lightly with my fingers. Waiting for him to turn around but he didn't.

"You were almost _raped_."

"I know."

"Isn't that important to tell your boyfriend? Bra, that's definitely something you tell your partner." I felt a couple of tears stream down my face. I knew his words were speaking truth. I knew I had done wrong not telling him.

"Please look at me."

"Go home. I need to swallow all this in before I can speak to you again. I don't want to talk." I swallowed and move my hand back. I wasn't sure how long I stood there maybe a couple of minutes before he spoke again, "Please go Bra, I don't want to say something I might regret." Turning away from him I was about to fly away, "Make sure to go with the bodyguards?" I nodded but didn't speak and then I took to the air.

I was crying when I got to his grandmother's house. She said something to me but I didn't really respond and then she wiped my face off with a napkin.

"Go home child. I told you it was best to leave him alone. When he's in a bad mood he can be very stubborn and mean." I swallowed. And then I allowed the bodyguards to drive me home in a car while I cried in the backseat.

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

"I've been watching you," I whispered to her. Her name was Kiril, she was a scientist and the woman who'd created the drug we were now calling Pandora, the same one that had driven me out of control to sleep with Shea. The same one that my sister had been injected with.

"Sir?" she asked, looking up from her microscope.

"Continue looking at the microscope," I whispered to her, looking up front. We were surrounded by other scientists who worked on other items and also men with weapons ready to obliterate any scientist who didn't want to cooperate. "Pretend like I'm not talking to you," I whispered barely moving my lips. Through the corner of my eye I saw her nod.

"I've been watching you," I continued. "You have a family, a life outside of this place. If I told you I could acquire your freedom, would you be able to do something for me?"

I watched as she moved the objectives on her microscope, realizing very quickly that she was doing Morse code. I listened as she used the noise of the objectives to make the noises necessary to spell out her answer.

"Fuck Yes." I mentally smiled at the answer.

"Perfect, I will contact you." I whispered and continued to walk around the room, stopping at every scientist and pretending to tell them something of importance so no one suspected of my being there.

Walking out of the science room I bit my lip unconsciously. Most of the scientists were being held against their will. They were slaves for labor. At the moment they were working on a stronger drug than EL. Something they were calling, Iucundum, or IU for short the effects were supposed to last longer than EL, it also would also have grave results in the nervous system on those taking the drug, possibly causing retarded reactions that would last for life.

I spent the majority of the morning scouting the work areas. Seeing so much EL being moved into its tiny glass bottles that it made me want to inject. I wanted to feel it flowing again through my veins. Feel the world around me find it's meaning again.

When these thoughts began to overlap all others I stopped walking. Taking one deep breath I reached down and felt the scar on my leg, pushing my thumb into it until literal tears streamed down my face. I had been craving more recently, and only by doing this would I stop thinking about it. Standing straight again I continued to walk.

My plan was to get Kiril to develop an injection that made whoever was injected to Pandora or EL immune to it. The injection would make our systems unable to process the effects of EL or Pandora, and IU too, if possible. I briefly ran the idea through Bra and she had said it was possible but extremely difficult because it had the potential to modify our basic genetic information. I figured that since Kiril developed Pandora, and had some interaction with EL that she might have an easier idea as to how to make this actually possible.

So from here, I went to a dislocated warehouse, outside the city. To deal with another problem.

"It makes me sad having you here like this, Mark." Shea said to him with concern.

Mark, the traitor had been captured; his men either killed or reformed, his operations taken over by the other lieutenants. At the moment he was tied to a chair, he'd been beaten to the point were he no longer had teeth in his mouth, there was so much blood dripping from his chin that it actually made me nauseous. How was Shea looking at him without throwing up? The smell was completely atrocious.

"We were so close, I considered you to be a true friend. But now, now that you have betrayed me." She paused, "you've betrayed _me_. You've betrayed my father-"

"Your father?" he managed laughing, choking a bit on the blood, and then spitting it out. "You mean the man you murdered?"

The other lieutenants were hushed now, listening to his words, wanting to know if they were true.

"Gerard was the bastard that killed him." I put in. "And I will kill _anyone_ who betrays us again." With this the lieutenants stayed put and silenced.

"Yes, Gerard was another one who betrayed my trust. Luckily now I have the strongest man in the galaxy as my husband and sole protector."

"Trunks!" Mark spit out, "Ireks sends a message." He was laughing, choking on blood and spit. "Your little girlfriend dies tonight. What did he say her name was?" he paused momentarily as I stared at him with intensity. "Lara." Before he could say another word he died.

"It was a venomous capsule that exploded in his stomach," one of the other lieutenants said after having examined him. "He always said he'd rather die than be captured." Which means he was waiting to tell me that before committing suicide.

Shea turned to look at me trying to find a reaction to his last words. I turned away acting unconcerned when in truth I wanted to kill something. Lara was in trouble. He'd go as far as to hurt her?

I turned to leave feeling like I could no longer be there anymore. When I felt Shea's hand holding me back, she looked into my eyes. "Stay." She stated with a firm voice. I moved my hand away and turned away from her.

I needed to do something. I needed to save Lara.

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

My training had become like a stress reliever. An activity that would allow me to release everything that I felt before it consumed me.

The headache didn't go away. I barely slept, and my eyes felt as though they had a light fog swaying in front of them. I didn't wake Tarble up today. I wanted to be alone, in case I accidentally used too much force. In case I couldn't control myself.

A voice interrupted me, and I knew it was my mother. She had been watching me for a while but hadn't disturbed me.

"He hasn't talked to me yet." The gardens smelled like life, beautiful sweet scents of flowers passing their way through the air, and past my nose. But they didn't faze me up nor did they make the headache go away.

"He's still mentally unstable." I explained not stopping my training. I felt the sweat drip down my cheeks.

"I understand that."

"Give him time."

"I will but I need to talk to you and Tarble. Alone."

"What about?"

"It's personal matters." I looked up at her and clenched my jaw tight.

"This is about Yamcha?"

"I will discuss this later with you, and Tarble." I let her leave without saying another word. I dared not say what I had in mind. After watching her leave I continued to train.

I trained for another hour or so and then I changed and waited for Neddo in my home office. I didn't want to go to work today. Honestly, I wanted to pretend like I didn't have any responsibilities. But since I heard about the prisoners escape I knew that I had to at least touch base with Neddo.

So I waited for him. I even had a drink in my hand, which wasn't helping as much with my migraine as I had previously thought.

He was a lot like his father. Regardless of how different they looked. His basic movements, the way he sat down, the way he spoke – with such confidence. He'd be a great congressman.

Neddo briefed me about everything; earth, and Baban escape and capture.

"She is willing to testify but only to me if we give her complete immunity, once she's confessed she requires to be released and be set free."

"You know her right?" I asked him interrupting his summary.

"Yes sir. We are. We _were_ good friends." I nodded; he felt betrayed which only meant that he cares about her a lot.

"Do you think if we release her she will try to harm my family?" He thought about it carefully before answering.

"Well I never thought she would harm your family to begin with but I realized sometimes you make mistakes about the people you trust. However, she's heartbroken. If anything she's probably going to try to kill Shea so I don't think she longer feels desire against the royal family."

"Do you think I should release her?"

"I think she will not be a problem anymore. But I think we strip her of all honors, no access to buying any type of weapons for the rest of her life." He scratched a bit behind his ear. Something was off about him today but I hadn't noticed because I had been too busy analyzing how much like his father he really was. Now that I think about it Bra had missed breakfast. Were they having a discussion of some sort?

"Take a seat I doubt you need to grow much." I was trying to lighten the mood, for both of our sakes. He smirked and sat down. It seemed neither of us wanted to be here right now. "Lets change the subject. Honestly I don't care much for all that right now."

"I'm actually done, if you would like to be alone…" he said starting to stand up.

"No. Sit boy, we need to talk."

"Of course." He said sitting back down.

"You're a good man Neddo," I found myself saying awkwardly.

"Thank you sir."

"I'm not a good man."

"I have to disagree with you, sir." I laughed.

"I have to disagree with _you_." I repeated his words. "I'm not a good man; a good man wouldn't have the history that I do." I paused, "Speaking of history your father and I had a little conversation."

"How did that go?" he asked. His eyebrow was raised, momentarily very curious about what we had talked about.

"He hates me."

"He doesn't know how to forgive or forget." I agreed with him, and then I asked him something that I had been thinking about since I had called him into my office this morning.

"What are your intentions with Bra?"

"I want her to be my wife." He said without thinking about it, or even hesitating a second, he knew what he wanted. I like that about him. I nodded and stared right into his eyes. He didn't hesitate to stare right back into mine.

"Excited about becoming a prince? If my daughter allows it of course."

"Not necessarily. I'm not interested in Bra because of her status. If she were to become Queen, I would gladly be her supporting husband."

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to see if you knew that you already are a prince. By your father's blood."

"Yes I know. But I know very little about that, I guess my father had to make sure to retell me the story of the day he met you but didn't really care about telling me about his family or what they believed in."

"Your father came from a large family. He was the weakest, and youngest. I'm sure you've seen the big medallion? It has a large crest on it?" After he nodded I continued, "The Myceneans crest. I can't recall specifically whats on it but it belonged to the first person to discover how to use the Myceneans powers; a sort of camouflage. The Myceneans were strong warrior people, proud peoples, probably gave Saiyans a run for their money in that department. They also had a knack for creating war weapons. Extraordinary things. If the planet hadn't been destroyed I'm sure they would have made a weapon strong enough to destroy Frieza." I stopped to look at him and took a sip of my drink.

"But I'm getting off topic. The conversation I had with your father has made a couple of things very complicated. Actually since I became King I hadn't thought about it at all. Honestly I thought I had more time to make a decision like this."

"If I can help with anything sir, I'd be glad too."

"You can help. It's about the Ireks case. I know you're not up to speed since you just came back. But I would like you to personally take over in that case." He nodded, "I need to take that son of a bitch down. I need to fucking kill him." I rubbed the sides of my temples momentarily and breathed out.

"I will do everything to make that happen."

"Gather every piece of evidence on him. He needs to go down. It's been too long."

"I agree. He's going to pay for what he did to Bra." I watched him close his hand and bite down on his teeth.

"We're on the same level then."

"Of course we are." He responded and I nodded.

"Why don't you hate me with such passion as your father?" I asked him after we sat in silence for a while.

"I would like to think that I was born with an eternal desire to see the light in darkness. If my father hadn't left his planet, he would have never met my mother, thus never conceiving me. If I hadn't been born I had never traveled to planet Earth, and met your daughter Bra. But honestly," he said with a smile. "Regardless of the things you did I always thought that any man placed in your situation, had to do those things. So I never could see you with the same eyes as my father. It was basic survival. Instinct. But Ireks? With this man, he's worse than a monster. What do you call beings like him?"

"Hmm, I don't think there's a name for them. All I know is that men like him need to be extracted from this world so they don't harm others. And time is ticking for me. I will not leave my position without taking him down. I will take him down as King Vegeta because I know he will hate every minute of it."

"What do you mean sir? About the time?"

"I'm stepping down Neddo from my position."

"May I ask why?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Not yet. All you need to do for me is to concentrate all your willpower on taking Ireks down, after that all will be well."

"Of course. I will focus on him relentlessly."

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

I could say that for the first time in my life I had cried because of a man. It didn't feel good. Actually it felt shitty, especially because I knew I could have prevented it. I saw the error in my ways and promised myself never to let it occur again.

I hadn't talked to Neddo since the night before. As for Vixen and Barillious they had called me all morning trying to get a hold of me. But I had ignored them I didn't want to think about it at the moment.

I skipped breakfast and lunch and went straight to the lab. I needed to keep my mind off of Neddo. So I worked on making the teleporter presentable. However as time flew by that morning, I started to realize that I couldn't allow Neddo to stay angry with me. He needed to listen to me! He was being totally unfair. I gathered some courage and starting putting my stuff away, I needed to talk to him.

Then I received a frantic call from Trunks. It took him longer to explain everything because he was having a literal panic attack. I tried to calm him down so that he would tell me everything.

"Calm down Trunks, just start from the beginning." So he did. "Oh God, Trunks. DO you think he's really going to-" he interrupted me, he kept going on and on. He was still frantic. "Calm down, we can call Goku get him to keep an eye on Lara."

"No! I need to go to Earth. I need to find a way."

"Listen to yourself. If this guy was simply passing information from Ireks, than that means you won't be able to get to earth on time. Which is why we need to call Goku now, there's no more time to waste."

"Teleport me there." He said.

"What?"

"Use your machine and teleport me there."

"I can't. I haven't tried it on Saiyans or humans yet-"

"But you said that you're pretty sure it will work, right?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing, I need you to teleport me to Earth. Now!" I paused and then answered silently.

"Trunks that's not a good idea."

"I don't care." He said. "Bra, Please..." I looked over at my bodyguards wondering if they had been paying attention. Both of them were staring at their phones. "Please?" he asked again.

I moved my hand and turned on the machine. Hearing the noise it made while it turned on, I once again turned to look at them but they were too preoccupied with their phones.

"Alright give me your exact coordinates."

"How do I find that out?" He asked me. So I told him how to figure it out on the phone I had given him, the same kind that I had made for Neddo so we could communicate when he was on Earth.

I typed them into the machine as he recited them and then I set the coordinates that I had of Capsule Corp on Earth, I did some quick math with the planet orbits and time differences, "I love you Trunks."

"I love ya too sis," then I pressed the button, and everything was quiet. If the machine had worked the screen would turn green, and right now a bright green light was hitting my face.

"Trunks?" I asked scared. He would be teleported with his clothes and anything he was holding. So he should still have his phone, he should be able to talk back to me. "Trunks?" I repeated. I felt as though I stopped breathing. Had I just killed my brother? "Trunks..."

"I'm here sis. I'm at Capsule Corp." I let out a breath I was keeping in.

"Oh god! You scared me! How do you feel, is everything in its place?"

"I think so, and just a little nauseous. I have to go." He turned off the phone before I could ask any more questions. My God. I had done it. I had teleported someone!

* * *

**(Bulma's POV)**

I am so tired of wearing these ridiculous clothes. I looked like a tiny chubby monster. Okay I might be exaggerating but still. I looked gross. At least when I was pregnant with Trunks and Bra I had still worn clothes that showed off my curves, and I felt pretty. But this huge white robe thing. I felt old.

"Bulma can I come in?" it was Yamcha.

"Yes come in!" I screamed and sat down to brush my hair. I watched him through the mirror in front of me. He was looking down at the floor and he kept holding on to his hands, he was nervous.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry about it. Elianna is going to speak to them first."

"Yeah but what if Vegeta gets really pissed and kills me?"

"Well we'll simply have to gather the dragon balls," I joked and laughed. He wasn't laughing.

"This isn't funny Bulma!" Yamcha screamed, he looked about ready to throw up.

"He's not going to kill you," I told him seriously now.

"How do you know that?"

"Because he loves his mother, and if you make her happy he's not going to object."

"Mom!" Bra's voice interrupted us as she ran into the room. "Mommy! The machine works… it works!"

"What machine?" I asked her. Then I realized what she was talking about. "The teleporting machine? You used it on yourself again?"

"Yes the teleporting machine and no I didn't use it on myself. Actually, I used it on Trunks."

"Explain yourself young lady."

Before Bra explained, Elianna came into the room to urge us into the living room. She had talked to Vegeta and Tarble.

I was a little anxious. Bra had no idea what this all was about, and Yamcha. Poor Yamcha was scared. Elianna seemed very calm but she always seemed calm. Vegeta was sitting on a sofa in the living room. Tarble standing by the fireplace. Neither of them looked up at us or said a thing.

"Please all of you take a seat." Elianna said standing in the middle of the room. I found a seat next to Vegeta and tried to find his hand but he crossed his arms and leaned back. Tarble decided to stay standing.

"I've gathered all of you here because you are my family and I have important news to tell you. I will start with saying that for a long time I didn't question my life choices. I married Prince Vegeta because I was told to. And later I chose to not marry a man whom I loved because it would be considered inappropriate. I didn't think much of it at all. I considered myself fortunate for finding my two sons, and being able to have them at my side. I never wanted anyone. The moon goddess knows I never asked for anyone. But I think I finally have found someone." She stopped and I saw the way she looked at Yamcha. "What stars must have aligned for our encounter to happen?" She asked Yamcha with a smile.

"Can I be excused?" Tarble asked as he walked through the group and heading toward the doors.

"You may, if you don't want to hear..."

"I don't care." He replied. "You're not my mother, I don't care who you fuck." Before I could react Vegeta was up, he rammed his fist right into Tarble's jaw. The noise so powerful that it echoed slightly in the large room. Everyone was quiet.

"Be respectful." Vegeta said his hand tightly gripped at his side. He turned around and caught Yamcha's eyes. "You hurt her and I'll blast you into oblivion, you got that?"

Once Yamcha nodded Vegeta stormed out of the room. He was soon followed by Tarble, who went in a different direction.

"Well that went well." I spoke out and Elianna sat next to me.

"I'll say it went better than I thought." Elianna said,"Yeah definitely better."

"Hold on, grandmother you're getting married to Yamcha?" Bra asked. I realized she was still trying to catch up.

"Yes dear. I'm afraid Tarble didn't let me finish. Yamcha asked for my hand in marriage, and I have accepted." I watched as Yamcha stood up and walked toward Elianna, his hand extended to hers and she held it.

"I fell in love with your grandmother," Yamcha said. "I think it's time to settle down." I laughed out loud.

"Took you long enough."

"Oh Shut up, I just hadn't met the one yet."

"Honey," I told Bra, "why don't we leave them alone for a while." Bra nodded and we left the room. "Now tell me everything about the teleporting machine?"

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

Once I explained everything to mother I relaxed at home until I gathered the courage to meet with Neddo. So I put on the bracelet I had made that so that no one knew I was leaving the house, and I opened my window and flew out.

When Neddo opened the door and stared at me surprise. He had on a cotton shirt and pajama style pants.

"Bra, what are you doing here? It's almost midnight."

"I needed to come talk to you."

"This could have waited. You flew out here?" he asked looking behind me to find no vehicles present.

"Yes-"

"Are you crazy! Going out this late? And without your bodyguards? I need to take you home."

"No. Neddo, please I need to talk, _we_ need to talk." He was quiet and pulled me into his house closing the door.

"Bra if this is about Barillious, we can talk tomorrow. I was not the best the other day. I'll admit that. I was angry, I still am. You lied to me. You kept things from me. I would have wanted to help you through what happened. But instead you kept things from me. I cant' stop thinking that maybe you would have never told me if someone hadn't emailed me that video and I hadn't confronted you."

"Of course I would have told you. I was going to tell you."

He was very quiet. And I took the opportunity to try and find his eyes. Really look at them, show him through mine that I was sorry.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

For a second I could see his eyes flicker, then softened, and I was about to smile until he looked away. I heard him gulp and then stand straight again.

"Now lets get you home, like I said we can talk tomorrow."

"Neddo?" I asked, trying to get his attention.

He then grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the elevator. Once we were in the garage and out of the elevator I pulled my hand from his.

"Neddo?" I asked again and signed when I realized he was ignoring me, he'd opened the car door and was waiting for me to get in. "No." I said holding my ground. "Neddo please look at me!" The aura in the garage felt dark. I felt a lump in my throat I didn't know what to say, I came here to apologize and this whole thing was hurting me. How could his disregard hurt me this much?

Before I knew it I had tears streaming down my face. I could barely breathe. This was foreign to me. Crying because a man. I stared at the floor and let my tears fall. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have allowed myself to make such a mistake? I hurt the only man I'd ever felt this burning in my stomach for. Would he ever be able to forgive me?

"Dammit Bra don't cry," I heard him whisper but I didn't look up from the ground. I felt his hands hold mine and I stopped shaking. "Don't cry I can't see you cry." One of his hands raised my chin forcing my eyes to make contact with his.

"Please forgive me." I whispered and instead of answering he hugged me holding my body against with firm strong arms. And he held me and I cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

Putting my hands on his chest and leaning back I found his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know I did wrong. I promise you that I will NEVER hide something like that every again. Please forgive me?" I asked after I leaned back. My eyes still wet with tears. His eyes looked into mine but still he didn't speak.

Trying to hide my pain I raised myself on my tiptoes and brought my lips to his. At first he did nothing. And my tears ran down faster than before. "Sorry," I whispered against his lips, and I felt the salty taste of my tears.

Before I could move back he kissed me, and I immediately responded and opened my mouth to him. Letting him take me on the journey with his lips. His hand circled around my neck and brought my face even closer, and I steadied myself against him holding on to his cotton shirt.

We kissed until we were both out of breath and he moved back, and with a finger moved the hair that was covering half of my face.

"Promise me you'll never keep something like that from me. I want to help you through any of your problems. Promise me?" he asked, I nodded, and I felt his lips on mine again. This time rougher, harder, faster, and I allowed myself to kiss him back with equal fervor. I soon felt his hands on my waist, bringing me toward a cold hard surface.

And he pushed me toward it and I found myself jumping slightly and allowing my legs to circle him. We'd never been in this position and the way he kept pressing himself to me, felt very, very good. Our passionate kiss stopped and he growled against my ear, kissing my neck. I grabbed his hair passing my fingers through it moaning out when he kissed the spot that I liked.

"You're mine." he stated, this time biting my skin slightly before kissing it.

"Yes." I answered and pulled him back, making his lips catch mine again. Before too long we were on our third make out session, and by now his hips were rocking to mine. I was moaning at the feeling of his hard member rubbing against me.

But this time when we separated he let my legs down. But kept me close as I was still catching my breath, "I should take you home now," he whispered to my ear. He let me go and moved back a bit. "Come on." I stood firm and he raised en eyebrow.

"I want to stay."

"Your parents will be worried when they realize you're -"

"Don't worry about it," I told him, "this right here," I showed him my watch, "is the device that goes with this that replicates my Ki signature, so at the moment no one knows I've left the house, everyone thinks I'm sleeping. So I can sleep here, with you."

"This is the thing that got you into trouble."

"Except that this time I'm with you," I told him pulling my arms around him. "Please let me stay," I begged pouting.

"Alright, fine." He said letting out with a strong breath. "Lets go to bed?" I nodded and followed him upstairs.

When I had arrived he had been in his office so after telling me to wear whatever I wanted from him closet he went upstairs to put some things away. I looked through his neatly folded clothes and found what I was looking for a simple, white tee. I undressed and put it on over my underwear, and then I thought I'd be weird to sleep with a bra and took it off and folded all my clothes neatly in a pile and left them there.

I walked out and was getting in the bed when he walked in. For some reason he no longer had a tee shirt on but I wasn't going to complain about that. He paused to look at what I had decided on wearing but didn't say a thing about it and instead went around the bed and got underneath the covers to meet me.

I moved toward him and laid my head on his chest. His hand immediately went around my waist and I breathed out in content. I turned to him and moved so I could kiss him again. This time he took no time to kiss me back and soon we were once again making out.

He moved me so I was on my back and kissed me until I couldn't breathe. My heart sped up when I felt his hands grabbing my breast through the thin cotton shirt. He was rough but it didn't hurt, it felt great.

Then his lips left mine, allowing my low sounds of pleasure to escape my lips. His lips traveled their way to my ear, once again playing with the spot I liked. My leg found itself rubbing against him, and I felt the cold of the room reach my bum.

His hand left my breast, and slowly traveled it's way down, until reaching the thin fabric of my undies. I took in a deep breath momentarily wondering if he _take it off?_

He didn't and instead grabbed on to my bum while biting softly onto the skin on my shoulder. His lips now moved toward my chest and eventually reached the apex of my sternum. He paused and I looked down to see what was wrong.

"We should go to bed."

"_No_." I whined and grabbed his face pulling him so his lips reached me. I kissed him, and pulled his body further into me with the leg I had wrapped around him. And then I let go of my leg, deciding very quickly that I wanted to be on top. I pushed him with my body and once he was on his back I was sitting on his belly. "I want to go all the way," I told him.

"You don't mean that." He said back.

I bent down and took his lips again. Feeling as his hands grabbed onto my rear. 'I do mean it… and you like butts?' I asked as we kissed.

'Only yours.'

'Good answer.' I told him and smirked. Moving away from his lips I kissed his neck and moved down to his chest. I was sitting on his groin now, and I definitely hadn't forgotten that I only had blue lace panties, while he cotton pants. His hard groin momentarily made me stop but once I had gotten used to it I allowed my lips to capture his nipple and smirked when I heard his small groan.

I looked up to meet his eyes while my tongue darted out and licked his firm nipple. He had his chest slightly raised watching everything I did, studying my movements like a predator. So with a smile I moved on to the other nipple. Biting into it without using much force.

One of my hands slowly migrated down his chest and toward his pants, and it surprised me that he didn't stop me when I reached the brim. My fingers grazed the top of his pants almost testing him to see what he'd do. And he was still, doing nothing. I looked up curious and his eyes were staring at mine.

"Have anything to say?" I asked, and he shook his head. I smiled at the reply and looked back at his chest now moving off his groin and even lower I bent down and kissed the area around his belly button. Honestly I was a little unsure where to go with this. I'd never done anything like this before.

"Bra?" he asked and I looked up, I guess I'd been frozen for quite some time. "You okay?" I nodded and got on my knees. Looking down at him and before I could decide what to do one of his legs moved, making me fall on his chest. He flipped us around and now I was on my back again.

To be honest I was a little embarrassed I hadn't known what to do? I wanted to please him but I was a little ashamed at not being very good at it. His kiss made me forget my shame and when he moved back he kissed my neck and then raised himself to look at me in the eyes.

"Lets go to bed." He moved so he was on his back and one of his arms pulled me into him my head falling on his chest.

"Hey that's not fair, didn't you hear what I said. Lets go all the way." I looked up and noticed he already had his eyes closed. He moved the hand that wasn't holding me and pressed a button near his nightstand, the lights in the room turned off.

"It's late, lets go to sleep." I was looking at him in the darkened room and my eyes still hadn't focused. Pouting I let my hand graze his chest, moving up and down in a slow manner. Eventually my eyes focused and I was able to see the outline of his face.

"Neddo?" I asked and leaned in to see if his eyes were closed. I frowned when I saw they were but continued to touch him letting my fingers once again reached at the top of his pants.

I allowed my fingers gently pull on the edge, while keeping my eyes on his face, waiting to see if he opened his eyes. He didn't and I toyed with the edge even allowing one finger to enter but then quickly squirm back. But still he did nothing.

His breathing was slow and I studied it momentarily until I realized that he was asleep. Asleep?! _Suddenly_, I felt fearless. I passed my hand over his chest and once again got to the brim of his pants. Biting on my lip and holding my breath in I allowed my hand to go under his pants and-

"Bra, will you _please_ go to sleep?" he asked in a slightly annoyed voice. His hand grabbed mine and pulled it away holding it near his chest.

"You weren't asleep?" I asked

"I was _trying_ to fall asleep." He laughed and I shook with him.

"Look I'm not messing around. I want to have sex with you." He looked at me silently.

"Bra I've already forgiven you-"

"It's not because of that! I just really want to." I knew I sounded like a child.

"You want to?" he asked I could slightly see he was smirking I nodded and whispered "yes" and his hand swept to grab my butt and bring me closer to him. He kissed me for a while his tongue tasting mine moving in a slow ritual.

His hand eventually moving a little higher and underneath the shirt he stopped at around my waist and eventually moved down again. Somehow I knew he wasn't taking it serious that I wanted to finally have sex with him so when I moved back to try and catch his hazel eyes which I couldn't since it was dark, nevertheless I spoke.

"I'm being serious. Lets finally do it tonight. Lets go all the way," I whispered. But I could barely see his eyes let alone register how he felt about that.

"You think you are ready?"

"Yes," I told him allowing my hand to caress his cheek. He was silent for so long that it was starting to bother me. And then he started to speak again.

"Bra, before we do anything. I think you should know that, I think I'm in love with you." He whispered and I gasped, audibly. In fact my hand was now covering my lips. My heart was beating so fast that it hurt. I took a couple of seconds, and luckily we were still in a semi dark room I didn't want him to get the wrong impression. But the first thing I thought was…

"How do you know?" He took a moment to respond.

"I've never been so jealous in my life. But for some reason when I sat down and watched the video I thought that if you were to choose _him_, if that would be your decision if that would make you happy than I was willing to live with that. Because above all I just want you to be happy."

I didn't answer with words but instead kissed his lips in the sweetest most emotional way that I could. I tried to pass every emotion with the kiss. I even tried to telepathically pass those emotions to him, and received a, 'not so fast,' from him.

But I was _flying_. I was so happy! He loved me! He loved me? Fuck, I hadn't said it back!

I moved away from his lips and this time he was the one that wasn't very pleased. "I need to say something," I whispered and took one deep breath in. "I'm new to this. But I feel so much for you Neddo, I care so much, when I see you my stomach swirls, and when I'm with you I feel like I'm dizzy and I have never felt that for anyone before. And when you were mad at me it hurt so much. You don't know how much I cried and I'd never cried for a man before. So I think-" this time he stopped me and he flipped us around leaving me once again on my back.

We kissed until his lips started to migrate down my sides, cupping my breast in the process. He reached the end of the shirt and grabbed it, starting to raise it as my heart beat faster than ever. I sat up allowing him to take the shirt off, and we both froze.

I could see that his eyes were on me but the room was dark enough were I could see the outline of him but not clearly see what he was staring at. In truth it made my cheeks turn red, this would be the first time he saw my breasts and. I felt him move and before I could protest the lights were on only this time not to it's full capacity, it was only a shade or two lighter than before, it was perfect. I could finally see his wondering eyes and they stared at me until he stated, "you're beautiful." And my cheeks turned even redder, then his lips crashed onto mine.

I felt his hands on my hips and I sighed when he moved away from my lips and kissed toward my chin, leaving chaste yet passionate kisses behind as he moved down my neck and my right shoulder. His hands traveled their way to my waist and although one stayed put the other traveled it's way to cup my left breast.

His hands were big, and yet they were soft and gentle I couldn't help but show my approval of his movements vocally. When I felt tongue dart out and trace it's way to my sternum I had to hold on to his shoulders. He pushed me back as he was on his knees looking down at me.

What happened next could have taken minutes, hours, in truth I lost track of time. Neddo's lips and tongue touched almost every part of my body. I learned how sensitive my breasts were once I felt his lips on them. He kissed his way down my stomach, taking all the time he wanted. Once he reached the top of my blue panties he breathed out and looked up.

I was out of breath, my heart beating just as fast as when he'd confessed just a little while ago. I was so out of it that I could barely register the words he asked me.

"Is this okay?" he asked for the second time his fingers sliding to my hips, getting ready to take off my underwear.

* * *

**(Neddo's POV)**

On my thirteen birthday my grandfather decided to sit me down to have a talk. He was always a very traditional man, one who took everything in his life with the seriousness of a warrior, and old Saiyan soldier who'd been accustomed to growing up on Planet Vegeta. He came from a generation of warriors. A generation of elite men, who gave little regard to intellectual pursuits, and instead focused on increasing their physical strength.

He started our talk by reminding me of an old Saiyan custom. Elite warriors must also marry elite. The elite shall not allow their blood line to be tainted by weak genes.

We came from a prestigious house. Our family had popped out every generation a warrior worthy of being called Saiyan. My grandfather had personally been trained by some of the best teachers on the planet. Conditioned since he could walk on how to properly attack a foe.

He was seventeen when he was assigned to marry. It was a girl he'd known since starting school. She also came from a prestigious family. She had also been trained since her toes had touched the floor. He accepted his fate as did anyone at the time. Marriage was just another job, another part of being Saiyan. He'd marry her, and they would surely birth strong warriors. He hadn't given much of a thought about the marriage. I remember grandfather telling me he simply saw it as another job, another task in being a warrior. That was until he met my grandmother.

A couple of days before his marriage, programmed two years after the engagement, he was posted to a small slum, an old Tuffle City back before the war but at the time it sat in ruin. Only the worst of the worst lived in the ruins. And it was there in that horrible city, in the slums, that he met my grandmother.

"She had a mouth on her," he said to me. She ran an inn in the city, coincidentally the same inn my grandfather was staying at. He told me that, from the very beginning he'd been somewhat enthralled. He'd never seen a woman, acting like her. She was tough, didn't take anyone's shit no matter how strong they were, and she drank like a man. She could pour down her throat enough alcohol that would choke a normal man. But what he liked the most were her eyes, they looked wild.

"Your grandmother didn't want anything to do with me." He tried to talk to her the first night but she just played it off and ignored him. It wasn't until the third night that she said to him, "look pretty boy, I'm flattered. I really am. But I'm not interested."

He apparently replied, "who says I'm interested? I just want to talk." and she answered:

"When men want to talk it means they are interested." Like this they continued to talk. They talked until the sun had come up again. He tried to take her to his room but instead she took him to hers.

"She lived in the inn, a room smaller than a closet. But the room was pristine, completely polished and clean. And I watched her take her hair down, and I watched her undress," at this point my grandmother stopped him, she'd been listening to the story, and she was angry.

"Don't be disgusting, the boy doesn't want to hear about his grandparents doing that." She slapped the back of his head, and my grandfather simply laughed it off, and waited for her to leave the room.

"Now listen, the moment I saw your grandmother in front of me, no shred of clothing on her, I knew that she had to be mine forever, I knew that someday I had to conquer that wild beast inside her. Like a sport, like a true man."

"So what happened, did you?" I asked impatiently at the time.

"No." I remember how this story didn't make any sense. In fact many of his tales made no sense to me at the time. I guess I needed to be older, and wiser to understand.

"I don't understand."

"Let me finish I'm not done yet."

So after their night grandfather had gone back home, faced with the knowledge that he was to marry he confronted his parents with his revelation. His parents were not happy, they were angry, told him he had to marry his fiancé or his genes would be worthless in the family. He'd be disowned. Taken down from his post. He'd be left with nothing.

But my grandfather had a taste of freedom, and he wasn't going to leave it. So he moved to that slummy shitty town, and realized very quickly that his physical power did nothing in that world. "This was a completely different world. A world were traits were more important than power." So he joined a ridiculous night game were they acted out fights. "It was all fake, in the backroom all the guys would be giving pointers to each other but in the ring we were enemies."

It took him years to convince my grandmother to marry him. She used to tell him she didn't believe in tying herself down. But he convinced her, and they got married.

"The day I married your grandmother I thought I had finally conquered the wild beast. But I realized years after that I never conquered that wild beast, no, you can never conquer something like that, you can only accept it, and allow some of your wildness to come out too. The day I married your grandmother I became as wild as her, and by doing that I realized what love truly is." He asked me if I understood, and I was still confused. "It's like this. One day Neddo, you will find a woman. A woman who captivates you so much that no other shines as brightly as her. A woman who in your eyes is the true definition of perfection. Loving her will be easy, accepting her too, nothing she can do will bother you enough to leave her, to ignore her. You will love her, and she will love you, and the imperfections the fights they will all be inferior to that one feeling."

At this moment I realized what he meant. Bra was perfect. There could be nothing in the galaxy as perfect as her. I was watching her breath in an out, her belly moving up and down.

"Is this okay?" I asked her again but I took my hands away and instead bent down and kissed right underneath her belly button.

"Yes, take them off." She whispered and I looked up to find her eyes as I passed my tongue on her lower stomach, and touched her trim of her pink lace panties. Her eyes spoke volumes, at least it did to me.

I could tell she wanted me, but she was also completely terrified. Sitting up I allowed my fingers to gently travel up her legs and once again rest on her hips. Hooking the sides of her panties I started to pull them off, she helped me by raising her butt slightly. I didn't look at her eyes, but instead concentrated on taking her underwear off in the slowest possible manner that I could. I wanted her to relax.

Once I reached the end of her legs I pulled one of her feet out and then the other and I discarded the small pink thing over my shoulder. Now, looking up at her, I moved very fast and I was now hovering over her head again. Her cheeks were so red that I smiled.

"Don't be ashamed. You're perfect." Then bending down I took her lips in a sweet lock. Once I felt her heart beat slow down I traveled my way down her throat and then to her ear, I whispered "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Allowing my right hand to travel its way down her body I finally reached my destination. She was ready for me. That made my pants a little more uncomfortable. If I went by instinct I'd be doing the deed. But I didn't want to hurt her, and I knew I had to prepare her for the finale. She was a virgin.

To my surprise her moaning was soft, so pure in its nature that it made taking things slow much easier. I wanted the best for her. _Always._ And I'd give her the best of me in every single way.

My tongue darted away on her neck and then traveled its way down to her breasts. Her breasts! I have never seen such perfect mounds in my life. When I touched her breast with my tongue she moaned louder her hips raised and she started to move. She was running on pure instinct and it was beautiful.

The melody of her orgasm was perfection too. A symphony of sweet beautiful low moans, combined by the primitive action of her hips, the curling of her perfectly pedicured toes, the way her chest rose and her head leaned further into the bed.

I left her breast bare and kissed her lips again. This time she kissed me with such force that I ran out of breath quick. Her hips still moved against my working fingers she wanted more, and I smiled against her lips as I told her she was being greedy.

'What?' she asked back, but I didn't reply. Instead I levitated my body over the bed, grabbed her hips and threw her a couple of feet in front of me.

Now, looking into her eyes I saw two things, she was horny, and confused. I smiled as I leaned in grabbed her legs and opened them never looking away from her eyes.

"I just want a taste." I winked at her.

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

"I just want a taste," he winked. I didn't even have time to react before his face was positioned between my legs. My heart was now beating so fast I felt as though it would break out of my chest.

But he liked to play, I realized, since his lips kissed the side of my left knee, then turned to the other leg and did the same. His tongue darted out and I involuntarily moaned out. The feeling of his tongue on me was still unfamiliar. He passed his tongue on me until reaching my Inguinal Ligament. Then he moved across my stomach and this time paused right in the middle. I took a couple of breaths as I waited. And then he reached the motherland.

My moans became slightly louder as I experienced what he was doing. It felt so different and yet so satisfying that I couldn't resist the urge to grip the bed sheets.

As he continued I felt myself experience the same as before, I was climbing a steady slope and I felt my eyes water slightly before I reached the peak. My knees buckled this time I made more noise than before, and when I was done I breathed out and laid back staring at the ceiling as I relaxed and caught my breath.

"That was amazing," I told him finally raising my head to look at him. I felt him smile against my thigh and then raise his head to look at me.

"You liked that?" he was teasing me. I knew my cheeks were probably red as a tomato.

"I don't think you have to ask that," I told him and stopped looking into his eyes. He sat up and crawled his way to me until my head was on the mattress again and he was looking down at me. He bent down further and took my lips. Pecking them with a softness that still baffled me. Then after making eye contact with me, he moved his nose around my neck and sniffed me as he mumbled words that I didn't really understand.

"What?" I asked him softly, grabbing his head so that I could look into his eyes again.

"How can you be so perfect?" he asked me, again pecking my lips softly.

"I'm not," I replied back, and he shook his head and went back to my neck which he kissed just as softly as my lips.

"Neddo. It's your turn." I told him grabbing his head again so he'd stop his kisses.

"No," he said shaking out of my hands, kiss, "there's no need." Kiss. "I'm ready."

"I want to," I insisted.

"I'm ready," He repeated, his lips slowly migrated down my neck and toward my chest. I was starting to get too involved in his kisses. I wanted to do something for him. I knew that he was trying to make this experience the best for me. And although I was inexperienced I still wanted to make it the best for him too.

"Please?" I begged him, my fingers massaging through his hair. He looked up at me probably confused by my voice. I was pouting my lip at him.

He laughed and shook his head. "Bra, do you trust me?"

"Yes of course," before I could continue his finger was resting on my lips, he shook his head and then bent down and continued to kiss my chest.

"Neddo I'm being serious, I want to touch you like you did to me."

'I wont require that, I'm ready.'

I knew he was. I felt him when he leaned into my body. But regardless I still wanted to give him something. This would be our first time together I wanted it to be special.

'It's already very special.' He said back. I had a quick idea, and before he could react, I gripped my legs around him and flipped us around.

"You are so stubborn," he whispered, "Bra, I'm ready. Trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Then why wont you believe me when?"

"Because I want to touch you too!" I felt the brat in my voice when I had spoken. Suddenly I felt very childish and I hoped he wouldn't stop. He raised his left eyebrow high and looked at me. I pouted again.

"You are too cute," he said with a smile but then pulled me off so I was at his side. "You can do that some other time."

"No," I stated firmly, sitting up and crossing my arms. He looked over at me I could see something in his eyes. He wanted me bad. His eyes spoke volumes. He was horny, really horny, I had never seen a man with such look before. Backing down now would be horrible for him.

"I just want to make this experience wonderful for you." I explained to him. He shook his head and brought his forehead to mine.

"Being with you is what makes it wonderful, the details don't matter."

"Please?" I asked again, and he smiled and bent down. Kissing me quickly and roughly this time before backing off. I watched him jump off the bed and then turn to look at me. He let his pajama pants fall down.

My eyes immediately moved away from his face and to the very big part of him that was firm and standing tall.

"Wow," I let out still not taking my eyes off of it.

First of all he was beautiful. So beautiful that it made me believe there must be no other creature in the galaxy as beautiful and perfect as him.

Secondly, he didn't have any hair on his body except for the hair falling down on his shoulders. And that added to the perfection. He looked godly. Like a fictional character.

Now that I could see him, _all _of him, I knew that he was the depiction of a perfect male specimen. Every part of his body covered in strong toned muscles. His skin, tanned and brown. He was like a Greek god. No, he was better than a Greek god. He was a _Saiyan_ God (Not to be confused with the one in the movie).

"My God, you're beautiful," I whispered. I knew it sounded cliche, it sounded stupid, like an exaggeration but I wasn't. He was perfection in my eyes.

Getting on my knees I crawled to the edge of the bed and then stood up. I walked to him never allowing my eyes to leave him. I planted a hand on his chest. At this moment it felt as though time had stopped, we were both naked standing in front of each other, silent, just our breathing, our heartbeats, it was so perfect that I didn't want to ruin the moment. instead I moved my hand down his chest, his abs, until I touched his manhood.

When I felt him I let out a breath I didn't know I was keeping in. I raised my eyes and found his looking down at me.

"Is this okay?" I asked. Suddenly I felt his hand gripped over mine he demonstrated a pace and then took his hand off mine. I got closer to him, kissing his chest lightly like he'd done to me. Except I moved faster and faster. I wanted to reach his manhood with my lips. His hands gripped my waist and stopped me from moving lower.

I was confused so I raised my eyes and before I could ask I gasped. His eyes were shinning, and there was something there, making me shiver.

"I want you so bad," he said slowly, "Please, Bra." Now he begged. And I gave in very quickly. Letting my grip on his soften I moved my hand away and then leaned into him. Getting on my tip toes to wrap my hands around his neck and kiss him.

His tongue gripped mine, the sensuality he brought to my lips made my hands grip tighter around him. His hands moved away from my waist and to my butt, of which he grabbed with both hands and then I raised my body. Instinct told me to wrap my legs around him.

I was so into the kiss that I didn't notice when we arrived at the bed. The silky sheets rubbed against my back. I allowed my legs to let go of him, and I saw as he accommodated his body as best as possible. He wasn't completely on me, but the parts that were felt so nice, and warm. His hand moved down my body and then to himself.

"Are you ready?" he asked, he'd leaned forward so he could see my eyes. Mine must have been telling him to go but regardless I leaned up and took his lips.

'Yes.'

Then we were finally connected.

It didn't necessarily hurt. It was just a strange stretching feeling, that felt uncomfortable. But as he moved in slow thrusts the feeling slowly started to dissipate.

When I started to move my hips against his he gripped my legs very lightly and opened them. His thrusts became faster. Our chests rubbed against each others, making our body heat unbearable. I was a little clumsy at first with my movements. But he paused momentarily and allowed me to catch his rhythm, for some reason it reminded me of dancing.

His eyes were stuck on mine, and I didn't want him to look away, I was too enthralled by the way they shone.

We were moving in complete sync. Our bodies were like two parts of a puzzle finally fitting together. This felt _natural_. Right.

My time was almost there, and he knew that. When I finally did, I couldn't resist closing my eyes momentarily. When I opened them he smiled and kissed my lips then he started to move faster.

It surprised me that although he was big and muscular, he was gentle. But finally his kisses became staggered and I felt him quicken his pace even more. His lips rested on mine and I heard him moan while having a release of his own.

He kissed me, and it felt so different to kiss like this. After experiencing that primal and yet completely beautiful moment, the kiss had a different meaning. We'd somehow become one.

Until I felt him shift and pull out. That's when I felt the pain.

He must have seen my face because he looked concerned.

"It's normal, since it's my first time." I told him and he nodded and moved so he was at my side.

It didn't hurt horribly, it was like a tinge that I felt in the area but I knew it'd go away tomorrow or in a couple of days. That was amazing though, I thought as I turned over to look at Neddo who'd been watching me.

"I love you," I whispered to him, and he smiled and caught my face with his hand leaning in to take my lips.

"I love you," he said against my lips and I moved over so I was on him and kissed him a bit better.

"That was amazing," I told him.

"It was more than amazing. There are no words to describe how wonderful it felt." His lips touched my neck and I breathed out already getting consumed in his kisses. "You noticed it right?" he whispered backing off. "We were completely in sync." There were little sparkles in his eyes as he stared into mine.

"Yes, I noticed." He kissed me again and then laid back on the pillows and held my body tight against his.

"Lets go to bed now. If we do more than you'll be too sore tomorrow." I nodded and wrapped my arm around him. He leaned over and turned off the light and now we were in darkness.

"You're not tired." I observed after a while. His heartbeat was steady. His breathing wasn't hard. He was completely normal.

"When you've become accustomed to me we'll be able to do an all nighter. That is if you're up for it?"

"Oh yes." I told him as I closed my eyes. "I'm looking forward to it." I held on to him tight until I remembered something I hadn't mentioned yet, "Guess what? I teleported Trunks today."

* * *

**Finally... am I right?**

**As always please leave a comment and let me know your opinion on this chapter. I know it was very long... I almost cut the NeddoxBra scenes but I felt bad... I didn't want you to worry about their relationship. Please let me know what you think since a _lot_ of things went down this chapter. **

**I had to cut out the Trunks on Earth with Lara parts ****so you'll have that part to look forward to in the next update.**

**Can you believe this is actually one of the first chapters I ever wrote for this story?  
**

**Unfortunately we are getting very close to the ending. Things are going to start moving very fast now. Don't worry the next chapter isn't the last one.**

**Thank you so much for reading!  
**


	27. Hope

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z.**

Enjoy.

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I was trying to find her Ki, but it was a little difficult since her power level was so low. Regardless in less than five minutes I found it and took off into the air toward it.

I arrived at an antique hotel in the downtown area. From the looks of it some sort of ceremony was going to take place. I walked in and immediately faces started to look at me, they probably recognized my face but the fact that I had no hair probably threw them off. She was here, nearby, I continued to follow her Ki signature and came across a couple of rooms, opening one with caution I stuck my face in.

"No. That's not how you tie it." Lara's voice said in another room.

"Show me then," a mans voice replied. I followed the voices through the room.

"Stay still," Lara asked.

I stood at the doorway. Looking in as Lara fixed the bowtie for a man I'd never seen before. The man was having the time of his life having Lara that close, Lara was oblivious to the fact. I cleared my throat. Both of them turned to look at me but I only cared about one pair of eyes.

"Trunks?"

"We need to talk."

"Who are you?" the man asked and I finally turned to look at him.

"Just give us a moment Jack." Lara said backing away from him. I moved inside the room and gave Jack some space to leave but not before giving him the most threatening look I could.

We were silent. We were silent for so long that it started to feel like I lost my voice. I kept going through ways to start talking again but I didn't know what words to say.

"I'm Sorry." I went for the truth.

"Why are you here?" she asked and turned to look away. I watched her walk toward a table and pick up a pin, then turning to the mirror in front of her, she started to fix her hair.

"I'm here to save you."

"What?" I walked to her and grabbed her arms softly making her turn over to look at my face.

"I'm sorry." I repeated.

"Do you honestly think that is enough?"

"No of course not. Look we ended things very badly. I hurt you and for that I am sorry."

"You were high! You were so high that you didn't hear me telling you to let me go! That you were hurting me." She pulled her hands out and backed away from me. "You thought I didn't know you were high?" She asked, "I have experience with druggies. My entire fucking childhood was ruined because of drugs, and I will have no part in it. Ever again."

"I know that." I took a deep breath to continue, "at the time I was very high. But not near as high as I got after you left. I couldn't believe that you'd left, that we were over. So I got so high that I couldn't control myself, ended up falling to the ground from a high altitude. I screwed over my legs, had surgery. I almost died." She opened her eyes wide, I knew she was worried now; I finally turned a leaf over to my side. "I was in a bad place."

"And you're not anymore?" She asked with a voice that stated she wasn't buying it.

"I haven't used any drugs in weeks. I haven't had anything to drink either." She was silent.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Ireks sent a man to kill you."

"What? Why?"

"To get to me." She crossed her arms and sat back on the table behind her. I watched her analyze the information.

"I can't leave the wedding. I'm the maid of honor."

"It's not safe, the guy could be here already."

"I don't care. Jessica is getting married and-"

"Jessica is getting married?" I knew her; she was Lara's best friend, a tall model, kind of slutty.

"Yes."

"She still with that comedian?" I asked and she nodded. "Huh, really?" The guy was a total loser and he wasn't funny at all.

"Yes really. And I need to go out there. I need to make sure everything is okay for the wedding."

"Your life is in danger."

"Yeah I got that part." I watched her leave the room and I followed her.

"Please don't follow me."

"Lara stop being stubborn, we need to go _now._"

"I told you we can talk about that after the wedding." She went into a room and closed the door before I could open it I heard a loud click of the lock.

Sighing I looked around and walked outside. I'd just wait out here. Sitting on a bench I started to analyze the nearby power levels, nothing strange so I relaxed for a while. Eventually I started to grow antsy what if the killer was here already, and somehow was concealing his power level?

Walking back inside I went into the main room the wedding was about to begin.

"Who the hell is this guy? Hey buddy I don't think you're invited." I turned to find the same guy I had just seen in a back room with Lara. He was shorter than me, and had a peculiar size nose.

"Yeah I'm a friend of the bride."

"Are you Lara's ex?" he asked with confidence. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. I let out a bit of air and turned around, I definitely wasn't in the mood for this.

"Buddy I asked you a question," he insisted this time placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you the authority on questions? If I don't want to answer something I won't. Now stop touching me or I'll break your face." he let go of my shoulder and walked away angrily.

"Idiot." I heard him say as he walked away.

"You're such an ass," I heard Lara's voice behind me.

"That guy is into you."

"I've noticed." She said back and stood at my side.

"Are you interested?" I asked still looking in front of me. She didn't answer and instead walked away, I was about to go after her but then I realized that the wedding was about to begin so I sat in the very back and simply watched.

Lara looked gorgeous. I guess I hadn't really thought about it before but she was simply stunning. She was wearing a powder blue dress, with thin straps that held on to her neck. Her hair was up and had a small-pinned flower on her right. She was smiling watching as Jessica walked in with her father but Jessica was nowhere as beautiful as her.

Suddenly I started to feel sick. How could I have messed up our relationship? How could I face her now, knowing that I was married, and going to have a baby with another woman?

I knew that I couldn't lie, once this wedding crap was over, and she was safe I would tell her. I would make sure to tell her _everything_.

* * *

**(Neddo's POV)**

Bra was at my side. Although her back was to me I could feel her scent in the air, her hair gently caressing my chest, her breathing like the background music of my life.

We had finally been together. She had been even more beautiful than my own imagination presumed. Everything about her had been perfect; we'd fit so perfectly that it seemed almost like a dream. But no - I had just woken up from a nightmare. So this had been reality.

My nightmare had been a first. At first screams, a woman, I ran to her and then jammed my hand through her belly. When the woman turned around I saw Babans face staring right at me.

I sat up and moved to the side of the bed. Although I didn't want to leave her alone I couldn't sleep, maybe if I sat here for a while. And so I did and I allowed my mind to wander. I kept thinking of my nightmare, and what it could possibly mean? After I while I convinced myself it had simply been my subconscious demonstration my new feelings of betrayal.

I stared at Bra, looked at how peaceful she looked when she slept. We'd been up most of the night and early morning, so it was almost four am. I allowed a couple of minutes to pass until I sent a message to my grandmother to let her know I wouldn't be coming to help her this morning. I needed to make sure Bra got home safe.

I really should try to get more sleep, I thought placing my head in my hands. Then looking back at Bra I accommodated myself at her side bringing her closer to me being careful not to wake her. And I closed my eyes.

Giggles. A nice sweet scent. The feeling of silk rubbing against my chest.

"Good morning," I heard the sweetest voice whisper, as my eyes adjusted to opening. Bra was leaning over me, half her body still underneath my blankets, her hand softly caressing my chest, a big smile on her face as she looked down at me. She was naked and she was beautiful.

"Morning," I smiled bringing her down to plant my lips on hers. We kissed until she backed off a bit and smiled.

"It's seven- I should get going."

"Stay for a bit," I said tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'll make breakfast."

"But my parents will find it weird that I'm not up." She told me frowning. "I wish I could stay but-"

"Don't worry about it." I interrupted her and moved to the side of the bed. I used the control on my nightstand to open the curtains, bringing in the light from the sun already starting to shine. Stretching a bit before standing up. I looked behind me and caught her cute little face. Her hair was now long enough to cover the majority of her chest. Nevertheless she never looked so beautiful.

"Stop looking at me like that." She said looking away and to her fingers.

"Like what?" I teased, walking closer to the bed.

"Like you want to devour me." She said before looking up and I laughed and she grabbed a pillow and threw it at me.

"I'm going to shower." I told her

"Alright." She said and watched me leave. Part of me wanted her to follow, another part of me wanted her to stay put. She was probably still hurting a little from last night. I didn't want to push it. Plus, it might be a while and we had to fly home.

Luckily she didn't follow, and I showered, and then went through a door in my bathroom to my closet. I heard the shower turn on again and figured it was Bra. Once I had walked out of my closet, Bra was already dressed in the different clothes from the night before and had my bed sheets in her arms; her hair was up in a ponytail. That was quick.

"Um… there was some bleeding so I took the sheets off." She was so cute, and embarrassed although she shouldn't it was obvious there'd be some bleeding she was a virgin. I simply nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

"I have plenty of sheets." She nodded against my lips and I smiled. "You smell like me."

"Do I?" she asked as I took my sheets out of her arms and dropped them on the floor. "Is that attractive to you?" we made out for a while on top of the sheet less mattress until I realized that it was getting late.

I flew with her most of the way home but she insisted that she'd fly the rest of the way alone. Told me to give her thirty minutes before showing up so that there wasn't any suspicion.

So I played along and stopped at a place to have breakfast and to kill time.

"Hey mom," I answered my phone as I waited for my breakfast.

"Good morning. I was just calling to see if you wanted to come over tomorrow night."

"What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. Just wanted to see my son." Although something was off, and she kept beating around the bush about telling me what the purpose of dinner was. I stopped asking. It was probably about dad. We didn't necessarily end things well last time we talked.

"Can I bring Bra?" I asked just to make sure it wasn't like some weird family thing.

"Yes of course bring her! I promise that she will not be harassed this time. You should have heard the lectures I gave your dad."

"Dad still stands on the same points I bet?"

"He's stubborn honey, just like your sister Kat. Oh just thank the moon goddess you aren't stubborn."

"At what time should I be there?"

"Get here at six p.m. and don't be late. I have a surprise."

"All right I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up, looking as the waitress brought me the food. I was starving!

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

Once the wedding was over, I stood back and waited for her to come to me. I was in high alert but I hadn't felt anything off so I laid low.

"Lets go to my apartment." She told me grabbing her stuff. She wanted to leave out the back door since she didn't want anyone seeing that she was leaving.

Her apartment was just as I remembered. She hadn't changed anything.

"So is it true that someone is trying to kill me, or was that just some lame excuse to get me here alone?" She asked putting her stuff down on the couch and then turning to look at me. Her arms crossed and she stood as if waiting for my answer. I found her question amusing and smiled.

"It's true." She allowed some air to leave her mouth, making a strange noise and then turned around I watched as she took off her shoes and then dropped them on the floor and plopped down on the couch.

"Well that sucks." She said and I nodded.

"I'm married." For some reason I had just spilled it that way, I mentally cursed myself as I looked into her eyes.

"You're married?" she asked her eyes squinting. I nodded at her question and immediately saw her reaction. The way her eyes moved away, the way her teeth slightly clenched together. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say, I knew she was trying not to cry. She probably was putting things together in her head now.

"It's actually a whole thing, if you allow me to explain." I mumbled. I was extremely nervous I had already messed up and didn't know quite how to get back on track.

"Who did you marry?" She asked even though she new the answer.

"Shea." She didn't look at my eyes but stood from the couch. I could hear her heart beating faster. I could feel the room completely change.

"Get the _fuck_ out of my apartment." She said and slapped my right arm, then grabbed my arm and tried to push me toward the exit. "Get the hell out, now! I can't believe this..." by now she was a little hysterical, especially because my feet were planted on the floor and she couldn't move me. I stopped her; grabbed her arms.

"Shea. Allow me to explain."

"To explain? My lord, Trunks, you are married to Shea? The woman who made you a fucking drug addict. Your mother told me you were taking drugs, and your sister informed me about some situations that you went through. Bra thought I was going to be able to forgive you if I knew. And my lord I can't believe I had actually given it a thought, about trying with you again. I'm such a fool! I'm so fucking stupid. Again and again I forgive your shit because I love you. I fucking love you. But I just can't even look at you now and" she started to cry and when I tried to give her a bit of comfort in a hug she pushed me off."

"No. Don't fucking touch me. This isn't fair Trunks. I'm not some damn puppet you can manipulate when you need to. You mess up and then I have to forgive your shit? This isn't fair. Your coming here saying you're sorry with sad puppy eyes is not fair!" She allowed her tears to fall for a while and then walked back a bit. "Why did you come here? Is there actually someone trying to kill me or is this some ploy to get me on your good side?"

"I swear that there is someone trying to kill you." I watched her bite her tongue and sit back on the couch. "Lara I beg you to listen to my story."

"I already know the damn story. You almost died from a drug overdose, fucked your legs, and somehow after that decided to marry Shea. I don't care about the details, okay? When this is over, when the man or woman that are supposed to kill me arrive and you deal with them, I want you out of my life for good. And I mean it Trunks. I never want to see you again. I never want to hear you. I never want your name mentioned in my presence. If I could I'd erase every single memory I made with you and-" I stopped her, touching her lips with my finger.

"You know as do I that most of those memories were good." She slapped my fingers off.

"I told you not to touch me." I had never seen her so angry. Her eyes sparkled with an anger that I had never seen cross her eyes.

"And you're wrong. You do need to know the details." She ignored me but I continued. "I didn't marry Shea for the hell of it, that was some coy plan by her father. After my accident I talked to Bra about planning to ally with Shea in order to bring Ireks down. I knew she was the closest to the underworld power I'd get, and I saw the opportunity in her. I convinced her to form a pair bond with me."

"So we found a Witch that could do it. Unfortunately I couldn't pair bond with her because only those that love each other can complete the bond. So instead the Witch helped me curse Shea. This way I can read her memories and thoughts when I please, and I always know if she's hiding something from me. At the same time Shea didn't know we were cursing her, she thinks we are bonded."

"The horrifying fact is that I didn't know just how evil Shea was until after the curse. She sent two men to kill Gure because she helped me get Shea to come to my home. Gure was killed because of me, the dragon balls couldn't bring her back, and I will never forgive myself for that." I paused for a little bit and then continued.

"When we went back to AR-76, Shea's father, the real star behind the business proposed that we get married, since he thought we'd "bonded." I didn't think it to be such a big deal, because I'm simply using Shea. When I don't need her anymore I'll lock her up in a prison cell, I have enough proof to do it. She does horrible things, too many for me to ever develop _any_ feelings for her except pity." I tried to get Lara to look at me.

"So you're simply using her?"

"Yes."

"Are you sleeping with her?"

"What kind of question?"

"Answer it."

"Yes, of course I am. It'd be weird if I wasn't." I kneeled in front of her and tried to catch her eyes. "Come on, look at me. I'm sorry Lara. I've fucked up I get that. I don't deserve you. I get that. Do you really think I'm stupid enough to believe I do? Regardless of what you may think I'm not here to ask for another chance." I stood up. "I'm here because Ireks sent someone to kill you."

"You were honest about that?"

"Yes. I've told you about a thousand times."

We just stayed in silence for what seemed like hours but it was probably no more than five minutes. "I don't like your hair like that." She finally said.

"Really? It's grown on me. I don't have to fix my hair in the mirror since it's barely even noticeable."

I ended up sitting down in an empty chair and we were silent for another while. I was beginning to wonder if I had told the truth. I hadn't felt anything off anywhere around the area.

"Trunks," She spoke out of the blue. "Look. Regardless of the story, I'm still very hurt by everything you did, and even if you just plan on using Shea the marriage thing still gives me a weird disgusting feeling." I nodded, my conscience reminding about the pregnancy and how I had left that part out and I felt a lump in my throat. 'Say something. Trunks! Speak!'

"Maybe it's best that we don't talk about us for a while." She continued, "I'm just getting used to living alone, on Earth. I can't be waiting around for you to be done with your revenge on Ireks or whatever else is going on. I'm sorry but I need a normal life. And maybe in a couple of months in a year; I want to get married. I want a husband. One who has a job and comes home in the afternoon, and cooks me dinner, and one that takes me out two times a week, and he tells me I'm the most beautiful woman in the world but also likes to have deep conversations with me, and he doesn't lie, and he doesn't cheat, and he doesn't look at other women with lusty eyes. Someone that will make me laugh because I feel like lately I've done way too much crying. Someone that I can have kids with."

"I understand."

"So now that everything's out in the open, lets just give each other time to heal." I nodded, realizing everything wasn't out in the open. There was in fact a very important detail I had left out.

"There is one more thing I haven't told you. Shea is expecting a baby. _My_ baby."

Before she could answer, or react my ears heard a very nearby explosion. I reacted quickly and ran to the window, looking down to see the building that had been demolished. People were screaming, running from the building. I concentrated and found the power level responsible. From the window I could see a man, huge man to be specific, although his power was weak. I knew it had to be him.

I turned around and looked at Lara. "Stay here." She nodded, and I opened the window and flew out. Covering my face a little because of the rubble flying in the air I approached the man.

"Hey! Hey! Yeah over here," I yelled at him until he noticed me.

"Human, maybe you can help me with something. The last man wasn't very helpful. I'm looking for this woman. Do you know where she is?" He turned a tablet around and I saw the image of Lara.

"Oh Yes, I know where she is."

"You do!" He flew to come closer to me. "Good, take me to her."

"Of course good sir, this way." I flew away from the city, to a point where it was just ocean all around, and then I punched him. It took him a second or two to realize that I wasn't going to take him to the girl and then he was very angry.

"Hey! That's no fair, you said you were gonna take me to the girl!" he screamed touching the eye that soon would be swollen.

"Sorry I lied. So listen buddy, I'm going to only say this once. Get off this planet or I will kill you."

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

When I arrived my family was eating breakfast. I could feel their Ki's all in the dining area. I immediately turned off my Ki device and disheveled my bed to make it look like I had spent the night.

It's not that I was scared of what my parents would think, after all I was an adult, I just didn't want it to be a thing, if that makes any sense.

I took some time in my room just taking everything out of the capsules that I had taken to his place. I put it all in the dirty basket and then walked downstairs.

"Good morning." I greeted everyone at the table.

"Morning honey," mother was the first one to react, followed by grandmother and Yamcha. Dad simply nodded at me but that was his normal response, as for uncle Tarble he wasn't at the table.

I must have been eating franticly because Yamcha commented, "Wow, Bra you're appetite has gotten a lot bigger here!" Immediately everyone turned to look at me. My cheeks turned red.

"Um… yeah." I said in between bites.

Uncle Tarble walked in suddenly. He was still in a robe, and he sat at the opposite side of father. I remembered the awkward situation that had happened yesterday and realized neither of the brothers was really "over it" yet.

Breakfast for the most part was quiet, and once I felt Neddo's Ki get here, I knew my heart started to beat super fast. I hadn't ever noticed his Ki like that before without searching for it I mean.

When he came in my father immediately got up, there was a weird look on his face but he didn't say a word, he only told him they needed to discuss some work and they both ended up leaving before I could even speak to him. That's okay; I had spent the entire night with him. Plus, I had some other projects in mind and I wanted to discuss with my grandmother.

"Grandma," I asked once all of us had finished breakfast. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course honey," She answered holding very softly onto my hand.

"I've been thinking, and I don't think I've seen any PSAs on this planet."

"What are those?"

"Like, um, information about things, um, for instance, the harm of taking EL or any other drug. So we can inform the public about it. I mean we could even team up with the local university and have them create something, what do you think?"

"Sounds fabulous. Want me to help you?"

"Yes actually that's kind of why I brought it up."

"I would be delight to. Yamcha," she said turning around. "I will spend the day with my granddaughter, if you need me please give me a call."

"Okay honey have fun."

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

This man was too weak to bother. Really I kind of felt bad killing him. But Regardless I turned his neck and blasted him sending his dead body to the depths of the water. I wondered if he'd float but when I thought about attaching some sort of rock to him I felt Lara's Ki spike.

At high speed I flew back into the apartment. The front door had been kicked down, and a woman was standing in the middle, her outfit looked like something out of a space porno. I ignored her momentarily and located Lara's Ki, she was hiding in the bathroom.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Listen honey, I've simply come to pick up the girl. She was sold to me."

"Sold?"

"Yes. Oh sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Rowe I guess you were her previous owner?"

"No. I didn't own her. She's not a slave."

"Huh? Oh well I really don't care. I made an arrangement with Mark and this is his payment. _Girl_! Please come out here, I don't want to call my bodyguard!" She screamed out so that Lara would hear.

"Your bodyguard is some big guy, that destroyed the small building next door?"

"Ah yes, he's gets really excited about finding the girls."

"I already dealt with him, and if you don't want to suffer the same fate as if you'll leave here. NOW." I walked in front of her and stood in the middle of the bathroom door and the woman. She raised her eyebrow as if interested. And then I realized something, didn't she say she was taking the girl. "Hold on. I thought they paid you to kill the girl?"

"How did you know that?" She asked. I didn't answer. "Well yes. Pretty much I owed him a big sum of money so he told me that if I came to kill this girl the debt was gone. But when I saw the photo of the girl I saw she had potential. So I figure no harm done in taking her. He'll never know."

"This is pretty fucked. But you can't take her. Like I said I already dealt with your bodyguard and it didn't take more than one punch."

"I don't care if it's her or any other girl. But I need to deliver a girl to my boss. I already told him about a "human" girl so he's very excited about having one on the ship. It'd be our first human."

"How much money will it take for you leave without any girls?"

She stood there and smiled.

"You wouldn't have enough."

"Try me."

* * *

**(Vegeta's POV)**

"Close your eyes," I whispered and grabbed her waist. I took the air and flew swiftly toward her new lab. Once I landed I took a step back and told her to open.

"Oh my god," she said, and I didn't realize she cried until I smelled the salt in the air.

"Woman. You haven't even seen the inside yet."

"Yes but it's so beautiful." She was crying into her hand now, and I went up to her and allowed her to cry on my chest. I hated these sorts of things, _usually_. But at the moment I think I needed her more than she needed me.

I had one month and a half to take down Ireks, and transfer my crown to one of my children.

"Do you want to go inside now?" I asked and she nodded and backed off my chest. We both walked in and I allowed her to look at everything, taking in her face as she explored each room.

"Now, this is your office." I told her, and then pressed a button, "and this is a little surprise from Nausheen" I explained as she watched the anniversary gift start up again.

"Vegeta," she whispered, "this is so beautiful, all of it. I just don't know what to say, you are so romant..." Before she could continue I bent down and kissed her lips. My hand was resting on her stomach, and I felt the baby move. My lips left hers. I must have looked surprised as I stared into her eyes, I watched her nod, and she knew I asked if she'd felt him.

"The first time. I was beginning to think something was wrong" she said. Momentarily I marveled at how strong I could feel he was. He must be only inches, right? He must be small, and yet, I couldn't recall Trunks strength for reference but I can definitely remember Bra's and she wasn't as strong as he is now, at this stage.

"He's so strong." I said out loud.

"Like his father." I grunted and nodded. I felt Bulma's fingers in my hair, rubbing at my scalp, easing my throbbing headache. "Do you have a plan, for capturing Ireks and bringing our son back from that planet and that evil bitch?"

"I think so." I was honest.

"I trust you," she whispered and held on to my shoulders. She leaned in and put her face on my chest. "Vegeta, whatever happened with the lawsuit, you never said…."

"Shhhh," I whispered to her, holding her closer. "Shhhh." I kissed the top of her head. "Lets not talk about this now," she nodded and I held her out, kissing her lips with as much softness as I could.

We made love. I was slow, thorough. Her warmth was about the only thing keeping me sane. Keeping me from thinking about going out and taking matters into my own hands. Killing everything that made my life hell. But I couldn't do that here.

Ireks needed to be destroyed.

Trunks needed to end his "curse" and come home.

I needed to leave the crown.

Mother was going to marry Yamcha.

Tarble was on the verge of falling apart.

Soon I'd be father again, and a grandfather.

"Vegeta-" a mumbled moan from Bulma brought me out of my mind, I tended to do that, check out and let my thoughts, my worries wander until something brought me back.

I held her tight, my hands holding her waist as my hips moved steadily, Bulma was sweating her short hair now wet. We released together, and collapsed into each other on the floor. Suddenly I felt tired, and I held on to Bulma.

I had been feeling so tired recently, like the fire I had had burned out. It made me feel old. At least that's what I thought; until I realized something I never thought I'd admit. And I didn't want to admit it to myself but being away from Bulma these weeks, they'd made me realize the truth. The truth was, that although I had coveted the idea of having my empire back, of being the leader of the Saiyan race now that I had it all, I felt empty.

The idea made me sick. How could I feel empty about finally having everything I've ever wanted? But I realized, as I continued to battle these thoughts, and as everything around me began to fall apart, why I felt empty.

Although I wanted to be a leader, although, it was in my right to be one, when I had settled down with Bulma on Earth, after Trunks and Bra, I was completely content with what I had.

Like a fool I had longed for more, the silly phrase that "the grass is always greener on the other side" kept bugging at my mind. But yes, I wanted all this but I never realized how content I was before. Truth is I missed that little blue planet, that speck of dust that I once wanted to destroy.

Don't get me wrong. I was happy that Saiyans didn't perish with Frieza's reign, I was content that my children were able to learn about their fathers race, that my new son would have proper Saiyan education but I missed that blue ball. I missed it and I wished I didn't.

"I miss Earth," I whispered. Bulma waited before commenting; maybe she was waiting for me to say something else. But eventually she kissed my chest, and then laid her head on it and took one deep breath.

"Hmm, life on Earth had been so tranquil for the past couple of years. Of course you miss that I guess I do too."

"You just came back from Earth" I put in.

"Yes but I mean, on Earth, it had been a couple of years since we had any danger. We were living normal lives with our kids. We weren't trying to figure out how to stop major crime bosses, and bring back our son from a dangerous woman. We were living in tranquility. You'd do your thing and I did mine but at the end of the day we had no worries." She paused and I felt her hand gently pass over my chest. "But this time that I traveled to Earth, I couldn't even enjoy it because I kept worrying about you, and Trunks."

"It's my job to worry. You don't have to-"

"You know it doesn't work that way."

"Yes, I know. But I think everything is going to work out. It actually might work out better than we thought."

"Why do you say that?"

"Once all this is over, with Ireks, with Trunks, I'm going to step down from my throne." Now she sat up to look at me, I could see form the look on her face that she was confused. She didn't know why I had decided this and she needed an explanation. "I had a chat with Mr. Hakkan. We came to an agreement. I have a month and a half to step down, and he wont sue."

"How dare he! Vegeta this is everything you ever wanted, lets fight him in court, we can bring Goku get him to testify for your honor-" I shook my head.

"Bulma, it's _okay_. I've realized that maybe I don't really want this anymore." She looked at me and tried to figure out my words.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to give the throne to Trunks?"

"I don't know yet." She nodded, and stayed silent. "Honestly, I'm considering mandating congress to write a new constitution. Maybe the people should pick their leader."

"But that could take time Vegeta, a month and a half wouldn't be long enough, you'll have to assign someone to take your place."

"If that's the case then I don't know if Trunks is ready."

"What about Bra?"

"She could, she's smart and learns quick, and she has her morals grounded. But I don't know, her passion is inventing I wouldn't want to destroy that."

"Maybe you should talk with Trunks and Bra and ask them if they are interested. You also have Tarble."

"Tarble isn't ready, he's not even mentally stable yet. Mother didn't want the throne anymore, she's tired, and now she's making a life with Yamcha..."

"Neddo and Barillious? From the way things are going it seems Neddo will be part of our family, and Barillious is pretty much your brother, Elianna is practically his mother. Both of them are definitely good choices."

"I think Neddo and Bra pair bonded." I had noticed something different about them during breakfast. They smelled strongly of each other but it was different, it was like their ki was one. I analyzed it for a while but I realized that from the moment Bra had walked in I thought Neddo was there too but he hadn't arrived until a few minutes later.

"They pair bonded? What is that, like Saiyan marriage?"

"A little bit, this is more intimate, a marriage is more political. Pair bonds are almost impossible to form, your partner has to be perfect for you physically and mentally. And you have to allow them in. I've never heard of anyone actually pair bonding, for a while I thought it was myth."

"But you think Bra and Neddo pair bonded?"

"This morning, their Ki felt as if it were one. I had never felt anything like it before."

"Do you think they know?"

"I think they have no idea."

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

"She's gone now," I said holding my hand on the door. Lara was hiding in the bathroom, but when I felt her near the door I backed off. She stood there looking at me until she looked away.

"There really was someone trying to kill me." She whispered

"I'm sorry about getting you in all this mess-" My hands reached out to her, and I finally was allowed a hug. Her hair smelled just like I remembered, sweet and fresh. I felt her arms hug me back, and I bent down to touch her lips, how much I missed them. And to my surprised she responded, and kissed me back.

I picked her up and flew her through her apartment and to her bedroom. Gently I laid her on the bed, kissed her softly as my hands crawled up her dress. I missed her. I missed this…

But before we kept going she pulled away and shook her bead. "No, not until we talk." And I nodded and watched her sit up. I kneeled away from her and waited for her to start asking. "So she's pregnant?" I nodded.

"I feel nothing for her." I put in quickly. I needed her to know, to understand. This time her silence seemed to go on for minutes. I waited, patiently, the silence made me feel crazy. And eventually I stood up. I couldn't just sit there. So I walked back and forth waiting for her to speak again.

"Why?" she whispered and I took a deep breath before finally taking a seat on her bed again.

"The pregnancy?" I asked her and she nodded. "I don't know how it happened. I was taking these pills, contraceptives but I guess they had no effect. And then next thing I knew she was pregnant… I definitely wasn't expecting something like _this_. Something so permanent."

"But it's definitely yours?"

"Yes. Definitely. I can see her memories, Shea's I mean. And she's been faithful. This felt like such a cruel joke when I first found out. But you know, it sounds weird, and I never wanted children but when I first felt her Ki. She's so strong for being so little-" Lara interrupted me.

"It's a girl?" she asked and I nodded, I watched her lean against the back of her bed and breathe in deeply. "What's going to happen to the baby? After this is all over."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Shea is going to prison, I assume. So the baby? Are you going to keep her?"

"She's my daughter. Her mother might be Shea but that doesn't change the fact that she's my blood. Of course I'm going to keep her. She… She _communicates_ with me." Her question had made me feel uneasy. As if she was implying that I'd be the type of father that would abandon their child.

"I'm just trying to understand everything. Last time we had a serious conversation you were very hesitant on not wanting any children at all."

"I accept that. But now things are different."

"Why? Because it's Shea's baby, is that why?"

"What the hell are you talking about? The fact that it's Shea's doesn't mean anything to me. It's the fact that that baby is my blood. Stop bringing Shea up she means nothing to me."

"She means nothing to you and yet you're married to her and she's expecting your child? How long were we together Trunks? Did we ever have something so serious as what you have with her?"

"I proposed."

"But you were scared out of your fucking mind! You probably didn't even want to go through with it." Suddenly she was crying. I shook my head.

"That's not true. I was confused-"

"What and you aren't now? Goddamnit Trunks! Did you find out the meaning of the universe all of a sudden? Why don't you tell the world about how lost you were but now _everything_ makes sense?" Since I didn't speak she continued.

"And how do you find the meaning of the universe I ask? Well according to Trunks Briefs, first you must hurt everyone around you. Become a druggie. Find the most vile and disgusting woman; fuck her, marry her, and then make sure she's carrying your breed!" I let her yell. She deserved to express herself. I even took a couple of seconds to analyze her words. She was angry with me but I knew that in those insults were rooted in the fact that she was hurt.

"I don't know the meaning of the universe but I'm not confused anymore. At least not confused to what I want. What I need to do. I know this might be difficult for you to understand but-"

"Difficult for me to understand?" She was about to go on another rant and I stopped her.

"Just listen Lara. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was an idiot. A fool. I don't deserve anything from you. Those years we spent together? You were right. I looked at other women, imagined them when we were in bed together. I worshipped your body more than I ever did your mind. I took for granted every single moment we had. And guess what? It took all of this for me to realize _that_. You were the best thing that ever happened to me." Now she was the one that paused, she looked away from me and I saw her open a drawer in her nightstand and take out a tissue.

I continued, "I was honest about what I said before. I didn't come here to try and get back together with you. I'm not an idiot, I know that will never happen, at least not now, not when the wounds are fresh."

"All I know. Is that the moment I messed up, when I was recuperating I realized everything I have, my family, you, my life. Everything I took for granted before. I was acting like a rich brat. And I never want to do it again. I know myself, I know the mistakes I've done I accept them. I know I have character flaws I will work at them. Just like I will work with all my might to have the respect of my family. Even if it means I have to go through great lengths to do it."

"I killed Gure. Sure I didn't push her off but the blood shed managed to splatter on me too. Tarble will never forgive me for what I did. And that's something I have to accept and live with."

"I was scared of the pregnancy. But you know one talk from my father and I started to think differently. When I felt her for the first time… something changed, I never asked for her, and to be honest I would have wanted to prevent her from happening but now my daughter. She is my future. My hope. Whatever happens when all of this is over, I have a clean slate with her. I can be the best father that I can be, and that's what I'm going to try to be."

"So yes. I was confused before. And maybe I'll always be a little confused, who isn't but right now, I need to be the best version of me because it's not about be anymore, its about my family, my daughter."

"I might not know what the meaning of the universe is. I don't even believe it's possible to know. But I do know this. The universe gave me everything, everything a man could ask for, and I took it all for granted. And when he universe took everything away, I almost went insane. So I promised myself that I would never take for granted what I have again."

"I have a family that loves me. A have a daughter, a small spec that will become my future. I have a job, as a prince to care for everyone's wellbeing and I will work my entire life to ensure the wellbeing of what I have."

We were both silent, and I could no longer see Lara's eyes because she didn't look up at me.

"I'm sorry Lara. I really am." I finally said and then turned away and left.

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

Grandmother was definitely the right person to ask for help. She knew just about everyone, and since she'd been a respected Queen for so many years, she had connections and people who were simply happy to hear my idea.

The local university was thrilled to work on the project; I even gave some pointers on what we could show. We met up with some of the actors interested to participate.

When we left the little meeting grandmother wanted to take me somewhere downtown, she wouldn't tell me where but she was very excited about it.

"You're mind is simply so grand, I really want you to see everything you can accomplish with your ideas."

"What do you mean?" I asked but she wouldn't explain. Finally we arrived at a building I had never been to before, once we got inside we went directly to the third floor. I realized it was a sort of like a museum but it was history of AT-40. "I had this little floor dedicated to everything we've accomplished since we arrived here." She explained. "Documents, settlements, basic rights, amendments, changes in our constitution. I'm sure your father had you read a lot about these when you helped him?" I nodded. "There were a lot of things that I wanted to do but I couldn't."

"What you mean you couldn't."

"Don't get me wrong, I had a great approval rating and I managed accomplish a lot during my time in office but I didn't have a fresh mind like yours. Fresh ideas, especially coming from an entirely different society."

"What are you saying?" I asked her, connecting the dots she was leaving for me.

"What do you think I'm saying?" she asked

"I think you want me to follow my father footsteps and be the next in line for the throne." That idea alone scared me. I was not even close to ready to be a Queen.

"Close. There's a position opening up soon in the Council, not Ireks although he'll be leaving soon too. No, this one is a great friend of mine and unfortunately she will be retiring due to health issues. I want you to campaign for her position."

"No…" I said shaking my head. "I couldn't possibly, I don't know a thing about politics."

"That's okay, I will teach you all that I know." I paused and really thought momentarily what she was saying. There was no way, even if I did campaign that I would win. I wasn't involved as much, people barely knew me, sure I was the princess but other than that I spent the rest of my time working in a laboratory. I wasn't complaining I loved creating but when I had spent time helping dad, I had come about a lot of duties he had that would stress me out. Nevertheless the idea that I could help people here in another way that wasn't just inventing things seemed like a great idea. But my doubts still clouded me.

"What sector is it? What am I going to be doing? I mean, I'm going to have a campaign, meetings, interviews, speeches, debates?"

"It's okay," grandmother said smiling, "calm down, and just tell me what you think if you're really not interested I wont bother you anymore. But I really think you can make a difference Bra. Yamcha has told me all the things you've accomplished already, and for being so young. Just imaging if your mind to helping our people have a better life."

"And it's legal? For a princess to run for office isn't that some sort of…"

"It's legal on Planet Vegeta it would happen all the time. The princes' would become part of council and the rules haven't changed. The only thing is that you would forgo your title of princess during the time you're in office. Once you leave office you're back to being a princess again."

"I don't know grandma, I just don't know if I'm capable of doing all that."

"Of course you are. In you're blood runs that of King Vegeta the first, and anyone who carries that blood is born a leader. Don't doubt yourself. And I will be with you, helping you every step of the way. What do you say?" I paused and ran ideas through my head but for some reason even though I was scared I still felt like this was a good idea.

"I'll do it."

"Thank the moon goddess!" Grandma said while picking me up and hugging me tight. She was still very strong for a woman her age.

"Grandma, and I thought you didn't like hugs?" I said trying to breathe through her hold.

"Oh Yamcha explained it was a very grand demonstration of happiness and friendship." She said finally letting me go.

"Of course, Yamcha is the one to blame." I half smiled. "But you probably shouldn't grab him that hard, since he's just human, you know."

"Right, of course! I wouldn't want to kill him? Can you imagine?" She laughed, "I'm so sorry what a horrible thing to imagine." I hadn't noticed it before but she had one strange sense of humor.

"You really care for him don't you?" I asked watching as she smiled, gosh I hadn't seen her smile so much.

"He really makes me happy, there's just something about him, he really cares about people you know? The moon goddess knows I've been surrounded my selfish men all my life, he's just too good to me and I never thought that at my age I would find someone to love again."

"I'm happy for you grandmother."

* * *

**(Trunks POV)**

It was strange being home on earth without everyone. After I talked with Lara. I had flown around for a while and eventually decided to come home. I hadn't slept yet and I couldn't get myself to do so. So I had mostly stayed up and thought about my current situation. I knew I had said I was going to help my father but it only seemed that I was making things worse for myself. I wanted to clear this up, I wanted to end this, to end Ireks, and I wasn't going to do that by waiting for things to happen. No. I would play my cards, and hopefully I had the winning hand.

The next morning I was getting everything to leave the planet when I felt a very unexpected Ki approaching the house. Lara's.

"Hey," she whispered. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing simply khaki shorts and a tee.

"Hi."

"Can we talk?" she asked and I nodded and let her in. We took seat in one of the formal sitting rooms. I waited until she started to speak. "Trunks. I'm, I'm sorry for screaming at you yesterday."

"You were in your right."

"I came here because I wanted to say a proper goodbye. The last two weren't particularly ideal." She paused and looked away. "You were right. What we had it had it's good moments too. And I'm not going to lie; I enjoyed you with every fiber in my body. But when things started to become more serious to me, it seemed they didn't for you, and I don't know Trunks. I don't blame you for that. Maybe we all have our moments. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you hurt me. But you were never anything that I didn't expect you to be, and I mean this before the drugs. You were always yourself, and I guess it's my fault for thinking you'd change for me."

"I was an idiot not to."

"But that's no longer us. That's in the past now and by the way I'm glad you're clean." She stood and turned around. "Goodbye Trunks." she started to leave but before she did whispered, "you'll be a great father."

I watched her leave. Sitting there contemplating her words. I promised myself that I would come back one day to win her back.

But since that day wasn't today I stood up and contacted one of my mothers assistants, I needed to make sure someone contacted a contractor to take care of Lara's apartment door. Then I called Goku and asked him for a favor, to watch over Lara for the time being, and I let him know about the situation with the women wanting to take a human as a sex salve. Even though I had paid the woman off I still didn't trust that she wouldn't just take my money and come back. Once I had done that I called Bra. It took a couple of calls until she answered. Apparently she wasn't at the lab.

"Hey can you teleport me back to the same location?" I asked. She told me to give her a few minutes so she could fly to the lab. So I did until she called and teleported me.

"How'd it go?" She asked

"Well we're over for good. But, I don't think this is the end of our story."

"What makes you so sure?" she asked me. "I mean no offense Trunks but you fucked up really bad. You hurt her physically and mentally. I mean… if I was her, I'd never talk to you again."

"We both just need time. And once all of this is finished, I will dedicate my life to getting her back."

"I wish you the best bro."

"Thanks. But by the way… I'm going to be running for council."

"Holy shit! Are you serious?"

"Yeah, grandma sort of convince me, hey I have to go a little someone just got here." I knew she was talking about Neddo.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, councilwoman Bra."

I hung up and then took one deep breath and flew back to the house. When I walked one of the servants ran to me exasperated. "Sir, oh good! You're home!"

"Why? What's going on?" I realized something was wrong. There was a mess in the house.

"It's Mrs. Shea, sir, she's gone crazy."

"Why? What happened?"

"You have to see for yourself sir."

They simply took me to our bedroom. I opened the door and immediately was overtaken by the look of the room. Everything was either upside down, or thrown around. There was paint on the walls, and as I looked around I couldn't find Shea anywhere.

Until I heard loud screech followed by several servants running out the door. I found Shea by the pool sitting on the floor, paint around her, she looked crazed.

"What the hell happened in here?" I asked and she turned around. "Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay!" She stood up and walked to me. My reflexes were quick; when she moved her hand to slap my face I simply moved my head back. "I know you where with her!"

"With who?" I asked more confused than before.

"I know. I know it!" She moved away from me and grabbed something throwing it as hard as she could across the room.

"I don't know _what_ you mean?"

"Your little girlfriend." She whispered. "I'm no idiot. You went to her somehow. I don't know how but you did."

"You are not my keeper. You have no right to act this way."

"I am your wife! In a Saiyan marriage I'll let you know that you respect each other. I'm not out there whoring myself to my exes. I've been true and I expect the same."

"Please leave us, and close the doors behind." I told the servant who was still standing by the door. Once he left I walked over to her, and grabbed her arm.

"Don't you _dare_. You know this marriage is a farce."

"I don't give a shit! No one disgraces me that way. Do you understand? No one makes fun of me like that!" She started crying then, a strong weep and I let go of her arm and let her cry. "Leave me!" She screamed through her tears as she walked to the bed. After a while of analyzing her movements and thoughts I thought of a simple solution.

"I'm sorry." I told her. I wasn't actually sorry of course but this situation was starting to give me a headache. Plus her agitation must not be good for the baby. "I didn't do anything with her. I promise."

"Those are just words." She said. I could feel that was actually making her cry was a fear she held inside, of always being alone without anyone to love or care for her.

"I really mean them." I told her sitting next to her. "I did nothing with her, I wouldn't disgrace you that way." She looked at me momentarily and this seemed to calm her down.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. These fucking hormones are driving me nuts." I realized as we sat in silence for a couple of moments that she felt completely relieved that I had come back. I guess she had thought I was abandoning her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come home." I told her, and place my hand on her stomach trying to find my daughters Ki; I wanted to make sure she was fine.

"Are you communicating with her?" she asked me and I nodded glad she had forgotten about Lara. When I felt the baby's Ki respond to mine I smiled.

"I wasn't born with that, I don't have any mental abilities I mean. Wish I did. How strong is she now?"

"She's very strong." I was still messing around with my Ki, and trying to find some sort of mental link with the baby but I wasn't successful.

"Do you love her Trunks?" The question caught me of guard, and I looked up to see if she was being serious.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I know you didn't want this baby."

"She's my blood of course I love her." She nodded.

"I'm going to shower," She said after a while and I watched her stand up and leave.

I left and called the maids so they would begin cleaning the room. I walked into the bathroom and told Shea I'd be stepping out for a little, didn't want a repeat of what I had just come home to.

I flew to the center of town. The place we always met with Shea's officers. "Is the man here?" I asked the secretary, when he nodded I walked into the office without waiting. The officer was sitting there, his face in his computer screen.

"Prince... how may I assist you? Will Mrs. Shea be coming?"

"No. I need you to call the other lieutenants for a quick meeting today. There's been a change of plans and I need to talk to them."

"And Shea?"

"She will not be attending."

"May I ask why?"

"She is indisposed, you know she is currently pregnant." He nodded. "I'll be back in one hour, don't let me down or we will have a problem? Got it?" He nodded and I flew away again.

I went to visit Kiril the scientist. I let her know that I was going to change things that they wouldn't be in those conditions anymore. I asked her if she and other scientists would change if that were the case. She was hesitant but told me she would, that some would but most would leave. That was enough for me to make a decision.

I flew back home Shea was now sitting on the bed, watching the maids clean everything.

"I thought you'd be longer."

"I plan on meeting with the officers today."

"What? Without me? You're forgetting you have to ask me?"

"I don't have to ask you." I told her with a firm voice, her hormones where making her very emotional. Her thoughts, memories running rampant in just those short moments that followed. "I'm going to be taking over the business for the time being. First and foremost is your health, the health of the baby."

"I feel fine."

"But you didn't a couple minutes ago."

"How dare you-"

"Sit and stay seated. Until that baby is born and healthy you will not leave this house without my permission." I left the room once she started to scream again. Damn I felt bad for the maids.

Before leaving the house I let the servants know that she couldn't leave. Then I flew back to find all the lieutenants ready to speak with me.

"I have studied our numbers, and have come to the conclusion that our business is going to change. Our factories on the East and North will know strictly be developing a new product."

"Oh no, no, no. You're putting a new product in my sector. No way. If it doesn't get then I'm not getting my usual cut."

"About that, and before anyone throws a fit, we no longer will work for "cuts" all of you will agree to a contracted amount and that will be your pay."

"Hold on a sec-" A female Lieutenant started in the back. I cut her off.

"Like I said our business is going to _change_. Scientists will now be allowed to leave the factories after they've completed a legal amount of working hours. We will pay them. We wont torture them or have gun men to watch over them."

"You're making it sound like we are doing something legal. We produce _drugs_ and smuggle them into AT-40. This is not some corporate drug company; we don't follow the rules of manufacture. If we don't have gun men there they will mess with the product!"

"I'm analyzing business from all sides, don't presume to know I don't know what I am doing. I have a lot of experience in this, personally since in my own home world I followed a similar movement."

"What are you implying that eventually we will stop producing EL? And we'll produce medicine like for hospitals and shit?" Someone in that back asked.

"Something like that."

"Fuck that." Someone whispered and then several voices started to speak up to complain. Some even asked for Shea.

"Listen up!" I raised my voice while raising my power level enough to shut/scare them. "Ireks, your once big man on top is going down. Way down. Like I said I will personally make sure of that. The problem here isn't making money, it's that we have enough factories, scientists, managers, to turn our business around. Any of you want to spend your life in jail for managing this operation?"

"Is that some sort of warning?"

"I know I have enough information to convict all of you on charges of production and distribution of illicit drugs." One of them, thinking he was fast, tried to punch my stomach, I moved fast enough for him to miss and then grabbed him by the neck choking him. "Anyone who opposes me" I said as I held on to his neck, watching everyone's reaction as his face turned red. "Is being locked up." In that moment I let the man go, watching as he tried to breathe. "I don't want to convict all of you, in reality it would my pleasure to do so. However, I've decided to set a blind eye to previous indiscretions, since all of you have loyalty and managing skills which happen to be very good qualities."

"When do we begin our transition to legal drugs?" A guy who had yet to speak up asked. He was sitting on a desk way in the back, smoking something that looked like a cigarette except way more exaggerated since it was long, thin, and magenta.

"This weeks production will be our last in the East and North wings, starting next week we will be producing a synthetic product most commonly used in healing chambers, and begin on a new drug which does not have a name yet."

"By Monday, I need for those sectors to have set up an organized office. I don't want to see drugs, alcohol, prostitutes or men with guns. I need you to hire proper office staff. As for the back, I will personally compensate many of the scientists to accommodate our future plans."

"What does that mean?" Someone asked.

"So they won't talk about the kidnapping or the illegal drugs you moron," the same guy that was smoking replied.

"Many scientists will opt to leave our organization and we will allow them to, they will sign documents that I'll have some lawyers draw up so that they cannot sue or speak about our previous engagements. As for production in our other plants, every other factory will be producing its last set until everyone has converted. If you're interested in working legally stay with me, follow my rules, and I will protect you. However, if you are not loyal and instead you run off to Ireks' men and join them I will personally make sure that you rot in a cell for the rest of your life. All of your belongings will become property of the state and your current management position will be set to anyone else who is loyal. Any questions?"

Silence. It was bold. In truth a card I had thought about playing when I was back on earth and reflecting over what I had spoken with Lara. If I was ever going to win her back, if I was ever going to help my father, this mess needed to be resolved. So I was willing to play my cards now and end this as soon as possible.

"Oh and before I forget," I said raising my power level. "Don't presume to know my strength, this is only a smidgen of what I can do. If you hurt my family, you can forget about rotting in a cell, I will pull you apart and I mean that _literally_."

* * *

**(Bra's POV)**

'I think we have officially been kissing for more than five minutes, lets give our jaw a break?' I told him pushing him off very lightly with my hand. "Gosh, that was intense." I told him smiling. I was still sitting on a bench in the lab.

"Sorry but I've been wanting to do that ever since you canceled on lunch."

"I was doing some things with my grandmother! And you were calling to cancel on me too." I rolled my eyes at his smile and stood up to turn the teleportation device off.

"My mother invited me to dinner tomorrow night and told me to bring you, want to go?"

"Yes, of course." I told him. I was writing down some information on the device was giving me, so that I could use it during my presentation. "Give me a sec and I'll give you my undivided attention." I unplugged the thing from the bottom and stood up. Putting my pad down I looked at him and smiled. "Okay, I'm paying attention."

"Okay, so tomorrow my parents for dinner." I nodded. "Perfect," he whispered, as he got closer to my ear. "You still smell like me," he whispered in my ear and I felt his lips gently graze my skin, sending me shivers down my body.

"You know, you kind of smell like me." I told him taking a deeper sniff of his neck; he chuckled at the noise I made when I did this.

"Are we going to train today?" he asked me.

"Didn't we do enough of that last night?" I teased him.

"Oh that's not even close to being enough," he told me and I felt his fingers pull my chin so that he could kiss me again. 'So should I expect you tonight?' He asked and I smiled against his lips.

'Maybe.'

"What a tease."

"How dare you!" I screamed at him jokingly. "Now I'm definitely not going." He laughed and backed off a little.

"If you're coming let me know because I'm going to my grandmothers tomorrow to help her out."

"Ah, so we can't be up all night playing?" He nodded. "Got it. Then I'll have you know that I'll definitely be coming over tonight."

"I'll make dinner."

"Sounds delicious already." I elevated myself in order to meet his lips. We must have been mid makeup session when I felt a presence at the door. I stopped kissing him and arched an eyebrow as I looked behind him to see who it was.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have a meeting." I landed and looked at the hallway.

"Do I know you?" I asked the woman whom I'm sure I had never met before. She was shorter than me with her hair very nicely braided on top of her head.

"She's your new assistant." My grandmother said as she walked inside the room. "Sorry to interrupt but I got a call from the university and they want to meet with us right away to discuss some ideas."

"Oh wow. Okay. Right now?"

"Yes."

"I have to go." I told Neddo, 'I'll see you later at your place for dinner.'

'Got it.' He said back. I quickly took off my lab coat and went off with my grandmother and my new "assistant."

"This is Dolle, she will be your new assistant from now on. She's going to help you run your campaign."

"Nice to meet you," she said as he walked out of the lab. "Your grandmother and I had a long chat on the way here. Because of your age we have decided that it would be best that we appeal to the younger audiences so this idea you have with the university is simply perfect, it'll get you out there in front of the community. Honestly we haven't really seen much of you except for a couple of paparazzi photographs. Now this is actually a good thing we can start from scratch, develop the best image for our campaign."

"Wow this is a lot."

"Don't worry about it Dolle has your back, she's really good with this stuff."

At the university we met with the directors of media and some actors. Very quickly I gave a bullet point type summary of what I was interested in doing and immediately the directors and actors started spouting ideas. They all bounced idea's off each other it was actually pretty fun to watch, and obviously I also got some of the action.

The actors and I thought the PSA should be gritty, while my grandmother and the professors wanted something more clean and professional.

"But EL isn't clean. It's not something professional. It consumes you, changes you, makes you into something you're not." I explained teaming up with the actors.

"Speaking from experience?" someone asked in the back.

"No. But I have seen personally the extents of the drug. Not to mention after studying it's chemical composition, I was able to analyze how much damage it actually has on your memories and overall brain function. This stuff is literally consuming your mind, and it will undoubtedly kill you."

"Then I think gritty is the way to go," my grandmother agreed with me and after that it was decide that the commercial would be dark, just like EL.

I didn't expect it but we spent most of the afternoon at the university. Dolle was on her phone for most of it but when we were about to leave she told me she had to show me an office location she wanted to rent for the campaign.

It was the entire 6th floor in a building downtown; it had beautifully decorated offices in a white marble, very clean and slick. She showed me what would be my office for the time being, until I was elected of course, and then I'd take over the previous councilwoman's office area. She had a couple of people she recommended bringing on the team, a social media specialist, a computer geek, a political analyst all whose resumes she'd email so that I would review them.

Very quickly I felt completely overwhelmed, I didn't know if I could handle all of this, especially since I was barely 22.

"You'd be the youngest councilwoman in our history," Grandmother told me once Dolle had left us and we were alone.

"I feel really overwhelmed, I'm so young, I'm not even sure if doing all this is worth it. Will anyone really vote for me?"

"Don't worry about it that's why I brought Dolle on the team, she's really good at dealing with all of the details, and she's a professional. She's done this for many other council men and women. Listen I thought the same thing when I became sole Queen. I didn't think I could do all of this. But turns out that you have assistants, people that deal with every detail you can't even imagine, and at the end of the day I was the best Queen that I could ever be, and I know it's because of al the help and support I had from them. Now with you honey, you are one of the most intelligent people I have ever met, don't ever doubt you can do a great job."

I had to give it to my grandmother she was one heck of a tough woman, but I had been raised by one of the toughest women in the galaxy, and I still wanted to get her opinion on the matter.

Before we left the building I entered the restrooms in the first floor. I was alone except for someone who walked in after me. I cleaned my hands and fixed my hair but as I turned to leave the person in the other stall walked out. It was Kara. She was wearing a hood and was covering her hair.

My first instinct was to punch her straight in the face. I was about to punch her again but she started crying and I realized that she was way too weak to hurt me. I watched her crying on the floor, her nose was bleeding possibly broken.

"Are you okay?" I asked her since she hadn't stood up. She looked up at me her eyes still wet with tears.

"I'm sorry."

"I can't fucking believe this, have you been following me?" I turned to leave.

"I have but it's not what you think!" she screamed before I left. I turned around and waited for her to continue. "I'm sorry for what I did but … I was forced to. My nanny, she was taken, Ireks took her away and she was going to hurt her if my brother and I didn't help her. He hurt my brother… I swear I'm so sorry."

"I don't believe you."

"Please! You have to believe me… I managed to get away from them. I've been hiding and trying to get a hold of you. I know what I did was horrible but… if you please believe me. I hate him too. I'll do anything to help you but please we need to save her and my brother. I listened to her, she had tears in her eyes and as I looked deeper into them I couldn't find a lie.

"Come with me." I told her, leading her out of the bathroom. We found my grandmother and I knew she recognized her right away.

"Bra. What are you doing with her?"

"It's okay grandmother, I think we can trust her. But just to make sure you should probably hit that nerve thing you guys to make her fall asleep." Before Kara had a chance to react she was on the floor passed out.

"Help me take her to Neddo's apartment."

"Why there."

"Ireks has her brother and nanny, I'm assuming if he take her to Neddo's office, or daddy's someone that works for him will know. So really Neddo's place is the safest."

"Hm, okay I trust you."

* * *

**(Tarble POV)**

Be ready to go to the office in 5 – Vegeta

He doesn't even leave me alone for a day. Fuck this. I'm so tired of him bossing me around. I looked down at my wrist and remembered Vegeta's threats, which I knew he meant.

"Ugh." I thought out loud as I rushed to get ready. I was now allowed to roam inside the palace when he wasn't home but I still felt like a prisoner. Walking around downstairs I tried to get one of the maid attention, she was very cute and I hadn't met her yet but was interrupted.

"Hi Tarble." It was mothers boy toy, and I ignored him. His accent was very bad. I could probably speak his language better than him.

"Yes?" I responded in his language, I didn't want to deal with him trying to speak to me in Saiyan.

"Look I don't want it to be weird between us, and I know that since your mother and I-"

"You presume that I give a damn." He didn't even seem put off by that and instead kept going. Something about who he was and that he actually cared for my mother, I simply stared off blankly at him demonstrating my annoyance.

"Anyways, I just wanted to properly introduce myself." I rolled my eyes then turned away. "You can't keep doing this. Your mother has told me what you've been through, and you can't… tear yourself apart this way. I know what it feels like to lose something you love but maybe it's because better things are to come."

"You know nothing about me or about what I'm doing with my life."

"I know you're not over your wife, I can see it in your eyes, if you need someone to talk to-"

"Shut. Up!" I screamed out closing my eyes briefly trying to contain a spark of anger he had struck. Every single fucking day someone has to mention her to me. Someone has to remind me she's fucking gone. I know she's gone. I saw her die. I saw her head splatter on the floor; I watched her brains splatter everywhere. I saw the moment the life in her eyes left her. I don't want to be reminded of that, and yet everyone thinks I do."

"How does that make you feel?"

"What are you some psychologist now?" I asked him, and yet I answered, "it makes me feel like I'm a waste of life. Like I'm useless."

"I'm not a psychologist but I'll hear everything you have to say." I stared at him and huffed a little, crossing my arms. "You look just like him," he whispered making me look up. "You look just like Vegeta when you do that."

"I am nothing like Vegeta."

"In personality? Sure. But physically quite a lot." He waited for me to reply and since I didn't he stood there awkwardly. "So um, what do you say? Want to talk?"

"No." I replied and then left him standing in the living room by himself. Once Vegeta arrived I flew with him to the office. I have to admit Yamcha's "lets talk" kept coming up in my head. I knew he only "Reached out" because of mother and I didn't want to be pitied.

"I read the opening statement you want to make to congress and it's very well written." Vegeta said at one point, after we'd been sitting in silence reading documents. It seemed that was all we ever did. "I didn't know you felt so strongly about healthcare."

"I don't. Your assistant helped me write it."

"She's very good, isn't she?" He said to himself. "It's a shame I have to promote her, it's hard to find hard workers that don't pry into your personal things."

"Give her a raise, and a personal assistant and she'll probably stay working for you" I proposed.

"Good idea." He called her into the office and told her the good news.

She had one of those peculiar shaped faces you know the ones that are either considered pretty or ugly, in her case I'd say more on the prettier side. She dressed professionally, today in particular she had one of those mid length pants with a very formal top, and her hair was up and away from her face in some elaborate design.

When she left I followed her out. She sat behind her desk and started working on something so I leaned into her desk.

"Yes sir?" she asked, not looking at me directly but at the computer she was working on.

"What do you say we go have some fun in the vacant office downstairs?"

"Thank you but no."

"What do you mean no?" I asked

"I mean no…" she said with a smile. "Listen, it was fun the other day and frankly stupid of me. This is my _job_. This is my dream job actually. I really enjoyed our little fuck but I'm not interested in another one, I was a little curious about being with a prince and all but I guess all men's _parts_ work the same." She went back to look at her computer. I was so stunned that I hadn't even bothered to move. She was actually rejecting me?

"Is this real?"

"What? You've never been rejected before?"

"No."

"Well welcome to reality." She went back to working and since I just stood there she stood up from her desk and leaned close to me. "Listen I don't want to be rude but can you please move away from my desk."

I backed off a still stunned that I had been rejected. I had never been rejected before. I mean… sure there had been couples that hadn't wanted to engage with Gure and I and that had been okay but a girl that I had already fucked rejecting me? Never.

I felt so strange, even more useless than normal. I had always thought even if I wasn't the strongest or the smartest at least I was good at fucking.

I walked away from the hallway feeling like all of Vegeta's staff was watching me, mocking me. She'd probably told them all about us. She probably mentioned how I was just adequate. I almost ran to bathroom and locked myself there as things I hadn't wanted to think about began to storm into my head.

Gure's death repeated over an over like a broken disk. Memories of past me I had thought forgotten. I had always been weak. I had always been such a fucking loser.

I was hyperventilating and before I knew what I was doing I had flown through the window in the bathroom, and headed toward my apartment. I hadn't been there since Gure had died.

I flew over the balcony for a few seconds before stepping foot there. I remembered them again, her screams, the way she begged me to help her, and I fucking stood there, I stood there and watched her die.

Just like that I broke down and cried.

* * *

**Bra's POV**

Grandmother and I waited for Neddo to arrive. When he was home I kissed him on the lips and asked him not to be mad.

"OK." He said but when he saw Kara he was slightly angry. "She's dangerous, she could be a spy, you should have escorted her directly to the police."

"Neddo, I agreed with my granddaughter. If what she is saying is true someone's life could be in jeopardy. I can assume that you can take care of this situation?" He nodded. "Good now I need to leave, I have a date, I'll see you later Bra."

We said goodbye and then took Kara into Neddo's apartment. When she woke up we were both staring at her and sitting in front of her.

"Where am I?"

"My apartment, unfortunately."

"Be nice." I told him.

"How am I supposed to be nice? Because of her you were almost raped!"

"It wasn't my fault! Ireks kidnapped my nanny, and my brother… he's done horrible things to him. You have to believe me." She was crying now but I still didn't trust her and I could feel that Neddo didn't either.

"Tell us everything," I told her, and then I took out my phone. I planned on recording everything she had to say. "State the date and your name for the records," I could tell Neddo was very surprised but he didn't comment out loud instead he let me be in charge.

"My name is Kara," she began; she told us everything she'd experienced. From the moment her father had taken interest in her only a couple of weeks back. The fact that when she'd realize what he was doing she tried to go to the police but instead was escorted to her father's office. They warned her that if she didn't do as told her nanny would die and "then… he did something, something so horrible."

"What did he do?" She was silent and looked off into nothing. She continued but didn't answer my question.

"They made my brother and I inject you and Barillious with some new drug. I was scared of course but not as scared as what they were going to do to my nanny, and to… my brother again, possibly to me."

"What did they plan to do to your bother?" She started crying and Bra paused the video. We gave her a moment to compose herself.

"He's a horrible man." She said crying still not looking at us. I starred at Neddo, a little worried and passed him my phone.

"I'm sorry for what happened." I told her and went up to her and hugged her. She cried for a little longer and Neddo came back with water.

"Do you want to tell us what happened or are you not okay with that?" I asked her and she breathed out.

"Turn on the video again, I want everyone to know how disgusting this man is. I want everyone to know…" she paused again and waited for me to go sit in front of her again, Neddo turned on the camera and she finally continued, "He raped him. At first my brother put up a fight. But he had his men hold him down while he did It." she was shaking, "and he made me watch."

"He told me if I didn't want it to happen to him again, or to me I had to do what he said. I had to stay quiet."

Neddo and I were both stunned and I made him turn off the camera and I went to hug her again. I couldn't imagine having your own father doing something like that.

"What about your mother" Neddo asked her after a while.

"She's too high to know what's going on. I think she self medicates in order not to kill herself."

"Do we have your permission to use this in court." Neddo asked.

"Of course."

I told Kara she had been very brave and asked if she wanted to shower and sleep. Neddo showed her to his spare bedroom and then met me in the living room again.

"You were right… to bring her here she needed our help."

"Thanks." I told him but the room still felt eerie. He held me a little and I realized I was crying. He knew why I cried I couldn't help it. I couldn't help thinking of that horrible man and the things he does, even to his own blood.

"We have enough information to keep him behind bars for life."

"Will you let her stay here for a while?" I asked Neddo and he promised he would, at least until Ireks was behind bars.

Neither of us was hungry, instead we both went to bed but neither of us could sleep instead we lay in each other's arms. Imagining thousands of ways to torture Ireks.

* * *

**Trunks POV**

By the time I had gotten home, Shea was fast asleep, the room was back to its original pristine state and I took a long steaming shower. I mostly thought about Ireks, about the bold move I had decided on making tonight. But I also thought of Lara and how innocent I was in thinking that somehow, someday, we would be back together again. The last two nights with Lara were on repeat in my head. I didn't mean to hurt her, I didn't want to make her cry, I hurt her so much, I regret it of course I do. If I only had one moment to change my decisions from back then, I would. The problem is that I didn't, and I couldn't. All I could do was hope that someday she'd forgive me.

Shea looked so peaceful when she slept. Well I guess everyone looks peaceful when they sleep. I smiled and then placed my hand very on Shea stomach, taking care not to wake her. I felt the baby stir because she felt my presence.

I drifted off again, this time thinking about the lieutenants, I doubted myself, I kept thinking I had made a mistake. But I had already done it. Now I just had to hope. I guess everything came down to hope.

That was the last I remembered I must have dosed off because when I woke up I had this sort of alarming feeling in my head. I was startled not only that but really confused as I realized I was completely fine. I even checked the room for Ki's but we were alone. I was about to move my hand from Shea stomach when I felt it again, and then I realized it was coming from the baby.

I turned to Shea trying to wake her up but she still slept. "I think there's something wrong with the baby," I said as I moved closer to her shaking her lightly, then I felt something on the bed, almost as if someone had wet the sheets. I took off the sheets at an alarming rate, and then I realized there was blood everywhere, the amount of it so much that for a brief second I was paralyzed. I immediately reached out to the baby, and she felt completely fine. Then I paid attention to Shea; realizing whatever was wrong was with her, I didn't think about it after that. I moved instinctively, I picked her up and flew out of the house to the nearest hospital.

Very quickly they told me it they thought it was either one or two conditions, it was either; Placenta Previa, in which the placenta covers part or the entire opening of the cervix, or placental abruption in which the placenta separates from the uterine wall and the placenta is not receiving enough oxygen. I explained that I found no fault in the babies Ki, in fact it was only Shea that I felt something off. They continued to run tests. Shea was still out.

Time seemed to move in slow motion. The doctors were stunned, although they thought it was Placenta Previa, they weren't sure why Shea was passed out. And finally at around 4:30 am, Shea woke up.

"Is the baby fine?" was the first thing she asked after I had explained to her what happened.

"Yes."

"What's wrong with me?" She asked the doctors in the room. "Figure it the fuck out, why are you just standing there!" They all rushed out of the room and we were left alone.

"They've been working non stop since I got here."

"I don't feel very good Trunks," she whispered and I felt her voice much weaker than before. It was as if her voice, when she'd been talking to the doctors had been a facade, and now she was really showing how she felt.

"You're going to be okay." I told her holding on to her hand. She was cold, really cold.

"Can you help me use the restroom?" she asked as she tried to move from her bed. She was very weak, and even though I could have easily carried her to the bathroom she didn't want me to. She made me leave the bathroom after I helped her walk there. I waited outside.

Minutes passed, over and over, until I started to get worried. "Shea" I asked knocking, "I'm going to come in." When I walked in she was standing in front of the sink, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hands were gripping the vanity and I knew something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

"I feel really dizzy..."

"Let me take you to bed."

"No, I feel like I'm going to throw up." and she did. She threw up so much that I left and got a nurse. Once Shea was in bed again the nurses tried all sorts of medications to help her burning fever to go down. We hadn't heard from the doctors, and we were sitting ducks for almost four hours.

I passed out for a little while and woke up to Shea screaming to a nurse. She looked so different at this point. Her forehead was covered in sweat, her hair wild, and by now very long since she hadn't gotten it cut. She was complaining that the sheets were covered in blood again. I stood up and helped carry her so that the nurse could change the sheets.

"I want to shower."

"That's not a good idea, your fever is still very high." The nurse said as she took off the sheets of the bed.

"Trunks."

"I would have to agree with the nurse, you feel extremely hot and look how much you're shivering.

"I feel disgusting." She said and placed her head on my chest. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Shea's fever was still going, and she was still having some bleeding. The doctors came back in with a proposition. They had proceeded to run all the tests possible and still did not see anything wrong with her. They had other machines they could use, to complete scan her body of all types of diseases and illnesses but those machines could affect the baby. Shea opposed to that and so did I. So then they said something I didn't think possible.

They wanted to accelerate the birth. They explained the process to us, Shea would be injected with a dosage of some drug once an hour for almost twelve hours, and this would accelerate the growth of the baby maturing her enough to cause a "natural" birth. Even though the baby had a month left because of Shea's race that month was the equivalent of three months in Saiyan fetuses. Therefore if they performed caesarean the baby would be premature, accelerating the babies growth was the safest option.

We asked all the questions expecting parents could ask. Bra and I had talked a lot about birth in the past couple of weeks and I felt like I new everything of importance. But when it came down to it there was only one question that really mattered.

"Can there be complications with the baby?"

"Two out of every ten fetus' that go through his process develop slow weight gain, poor feeding, immature lungs-" there was a list.

Shea didn't want to but the doctors explained that if her bleeding didn't stop there was a strong chance she'd miscarry.

"The baby is big, would she survive as a premature?"

"Unfortunately we don't think, we'll do everything we can but really the safest way to go about it is accelerating the birth."

"I'm part human, can that have any effect on the offspring?"

"Unfortunately there isn't really any way of knowing that until after the procedure. But we'll leave you to discuss this alone." Once the doctor's left I stood next to Shea and breathed out.

"I think we should do it." I let her know.

"You heard the risks didn't you? I'm not going to harm my baby."

"There are smaller risks if we take this route. The doctors have no idea what's wrong with you. The baby seems fine but for some reason your body is…"

"Self harming. I know. I feel like I'm dying." She looked away from me and I very lightly touched her shoulder.

"Try to get some rest I'm going to make a quick call."

I decided to call the smartest woman I knew, and ask for her opinion. I called my mother. After explaining the situation she finally gave me an answer.

"The doctor explained this process to me, its really not that risky, even if God forbid she's the two out of ten, she'd still be placed in incubation and will be 100% healthy before leaving the hospital. I think you should do it, if Shea is really sick it's probably for the best."

"Okay mommy, thank you, I'll call you later."

"Okay baby, let me know."

After talking to my mother I felt more confident in my decision. Now I simply had to convince Shea.

"Listen Shea I know that you are scared. I am too. But I think this is for the best. I think we should go along with the process."

"But what if something happens to the baby, what if she gets hurt?"

"I promise everything will be fine." I raised my hand so that she would take it, and I watched her breathe out very deeply.

"Okay," she whispered and I knew that for some reason she trusted and believe me.

The procedure began a couple of minutes later. They used a very long needle to puncture through the uterus and released a liquid that would begin the process. Hours and hours passed and before either of us knew it, it was almost midnight and Shea had started having contractions.

"She's very big now," I told Shea, as I felt the baby, she was so strong.

"Good, because I'm in a lot of pain right now." She responded as another contraction started. She was breathing deeply and held on to her sheets.

"Do you want me to bring you anything?" the nurse asked and Shea shook her head and leaned back into her pillows. Her fever was still as bad as before but her bleeding was better, however the doctors wanted to perform caesarean.

"No." Shea refused. "No. No. No. I will have a natural birth."

"You're weak, we don't know if you're body will be able to give birth. You've been running a high fever for almost twenty four hours, I don't know if you understand what that could mean-"

"I know what it means, I feel my body weak but it's not weak enough that I can't do this." Once the doctor's left I turned to her.

"Why don't you want caesarean?" She turned to me and then turned away.

"My mother died during caesarean birth, and she never got to see me. She was given anesthesia, so she went to sleep right before and never woke up again. She never even got to see her daughter. Even if I die… I want to see her just once."

That made sense to me, so I didn't push the subject further. Before I knew it her contractions were close and she was dilated enough to give birth. The nurse helped Shea at the beginning until the doctor came in.

She was having a hard time pushing, she was weak I could feel it, and so I did something I never thought I would for her. Touching her hand I passed on some of my power to her, in tiny bits so that she could push. Shea was crying, and I knew her hand was squeezing mine ridiculously but I was too fascinated by the tiny head that was popping out or her.

"One more push, this one has to be with all your power, ok!" The doctor told her as she mustered her strength, I told her she could do it, and passed her a little more of my Ki. She screamed out in pain but my attention was very quickly diverted to the tiny little person now in the doctor's hands.

She was screaming out and even though she was covered in all sorts of disgusting liquids I couldn't help but think she was beautiful. There was a little puff of lavender on her otherwise baldhead and I couldn't stop thinking how tiny she was.

"Congratulations," the doctor said and I took the baby off his arms with no words.

She stopped screaming, and I knew she recognized me from her time in gestation. What surprised me the most was a tiny puffy lavender tail that unwrapped from her waist and onto my hand. She had a tail and I was so consumed in the moment that I hadn't heard Shea's weak voice call out.

"Can I hold her?" She asked and I walked over and leaned down to put her in Shea's arms. Even though she was in Shea's arms my hand was still near since the baby's tail didn't let go of me.

"She's so beautiful," Shea said, and she cried even more. Then the baby opened her eyes and we both saw lavender eyes looking at us. "She has my eyes." Shea whispered, "and you're hair. And look at that, I guess tails are a recessive trait."

"Hmm."

"What should we call her?" Shea asked moving her finger to touch the babies face.

"Selene," I told her, "Like the Greek moon goddess."

"I don't know who that is but it sounds beautiful-" and just like that Shea was out of it. She almost dropped Selene but I was right there and held her in my arms. I looked at the doctor and nurses who I noticed now were dealing with the blood gushing out of Shea. Selene started to cry a loud shriek and I felt a hand on my shoulder. Another nurse ask me to please leave the room.

Before I knew it the baby and I were escorted out. Another nurse came seconds after and took Selene to be cleaned, weighed, and examined.

"Do you want to clean up?" someone asked as I stood outside of the room were Shea could be possibly dying. I nodded and cleaned up in another room before going right back to where I was. Nobody said a word for what seemed liked hours and finally the doctor walked out.

"She's lost a lot of blood, we had to be invasive, since she was too weak to push out the placenta. For now she's sleeping but we want to begin examinations if you're okay with that. Her fever is still up and her blood pressure is unusual."

"Do the examinations as soon as possible." He nodded and I watched them take Shea away to another place in the hospital.

"Sir," a voice called as a male nurse walked to me with Selene in his arms. "She's perfectly fine. No abnormalities. Congratulations you have a perfectly healthy baby. Would you like to hold her again?" I nodded and took her into my arms.

She was clean now, and her eyes fully open. "Your name is Selene," I told her and brought up my finger to touch her little nose. She opened her eyes more and watched me with pure astonishment. "I'm your father," I explained. For some reason I thought she understood, and I felt a soft little thing once again wrap around my wrist.

I realized that even though I thought I knew what love was, I had never loved anyone or anything as much as I did her even though I had just met her, even though she was brand new to my life, she was everything. She really was my future, my hope.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts.  
**

Skip this if you don't care what I have to say...

I decided to advance the story a little and skip a lot of character development for Shea which I now realize was a mistake. I know that Shea and Trunks baby thing came out of the blue but that was my mistake (it wasn't going to be that way) the transition was going to be a little smoother but I got a little antsy and ended up just putting it in.

I've read your comments about the "car" thing these are my thoughts people can walk and run but that doesn't mean they'll do that everywhere. What if you're all dressed up and nice, you're not going to take off into the air and fly somewhere and mess up your hair? What if its raining? Anyways I stopped taking about the car because of the comments so thank's to everyone who does leave a comment. I always appreciate them.

The next chapter will probably be the last one and it will wrap up everything. Thanks to all who are still reading. Once again please leave a comment. Let me know what you think of the characters and what do you think will happen in the final chapter.


End file.
